Par delà les épreuves
by aviva94
Summary: Quand l'amour est le plus fort…
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

Ianto quitta son bureau et rentra chez lui. Sa journée s'était mal passée et il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de distraction. Il décida d'aller à son pub favori pour boire un verre et profiter du nouveau spectacle qui y était proposé.

Il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps fatigué. Ses collègues avaient été exécrables, lui lançant des allusions un peu déplacées. Il avait eu beaucoup d'allées et venues dans les bureaux et surtout, les dirigeants avaient été convoqués et ils avaient râlé d'être dérangé. Quand ils étaient sortis de la salle de conférence, certains semblaient assez énervés et les conversations allaient bon train.

Des bribes avaient été saisies par des employés qui passaient et ils avaient souri en entendant certaines phrases. Quand ils étaient entrés dans le bureau, l'un d'eux avait hélé le Gallois, lui indiquant que certaines personnes s'intéressaient de très près à lui, puis était parti dans un grand éclat de rire, entraînant les autres.

– Laisse-les dire, se murmura Ianto en terminant de se sécher.

Il passa dans sa chambre et choisit un costume et sa chemise de soie rouge ainsi qu'une cravate assortie. Puis une fois qu'il fut vêtu, il quitta l'appartement pour se rendre au pub.

Quand il arriva, il y avait déjà du monde, mais le patron lui avait réservé sa place au pied de la scène et il put s'installer. Il lui fit un signe de la main et quelques minutes après, une serveuse s'approchait pour prendre sa commande.

– Bonsoir Ianto, comme d'habitude ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, merci.

Elle s'éloigna et il laissa son regard se promener sur les consommateurs qui discutaient par petits groupes. Puis il remarqua un homme, vêtu d'un long manteau militaire, assis au bout du comptoir et le détailla un instant avant de croiser son regard insistant. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et se concentra sur l'artiste qui venait d'entrer sur la petite scène.

– Ton _Black Jack_, fit la jeune femme en lui posant son verre.

– Merci Gaëlle, répondit-il en lui tendant un billet.

Elle lui rendit la monnaie et retourna au comptoir prendre une nouvelle commande pour une autre table.

Ianto n'osait pas tourner la tête, il sentait, sur lui, le regard de l'inconnu du bar et il était un peu gêné, jamais il n'avait éprouvé le genre de malaise qui commençait à l'envahir. N'y tenant plus, il vida son verre d'un trait et se leva.

Il sortit de l'établissement, l'homme se redressa également et le suivit, aperçu du coin de l'œil par le Gallois. Les mains dans les poches, il pressa le pas en entendant derrière lui un léger bruit qui se rapprochait hâtivement. La ruelle qu'il traversait était sombre et déserte, il réfléchit rapidement et se dit que la meilleure réaction à avoir était d'affronter son inquiétude.

– Que voulez-vous ? fit-il en se tournant brusquement.

Il se retrouva bloqué contre le mur, les mains plaquées de chaque côté de sa tête par une poigne de fer. L'homme laissa traîner ses lèvres dans son cou, effleurant la veine qui battait sous l'angoisse qui montait. Ianto ferma les yeux un instant, ne sachant comment se dégager puis l'odeur de son agresseur lui emplit les narines et il se détendit quelque peu.

– Tu es très attirant, souffla l'inconnu, le sais-tu ?

– Je vous en prie, répondit le jeune homme, non…

– De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda-t-il avant de passer ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, goûtant la commissure de la bouche avant de s'en emparer.

Sa langue demanda doucement le passage et Ianto, égaré dans ses sensations, la laissa entrer pour venir caresser la sienne, se perdant dans ce baiser sensuel et délicieux. Les deux corps ne se touchaient pas et le Gallois essayait inconsciemment de rechercher le contact. Puis brusquement, ses poignets furent libérés, sa bouche également, lui laissant un grand vide.

Quelques instants, il resta sans bouger, le cœur battant, puis il ouvrit les paupières. Il était seul, l'homme était parti plus silencieusement qu'il était arrivé. Ianto regarda dans la ruelle puis lissa sa tenue et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Arrivé chez lui, il posa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et se fit un café. Il réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se produire et ne comprenait pas comment il s'en était sorti sans mal. Après plusieurs longues minutes, il alla prendre une douche et se coucha pour s'endormir rapidement.

Le lendemain, quand il s'éveilla, il repensa à la veille et sourit en caressant ses lèvres. Il avait toujours la douce sensation de la bouche de l'inconnu sur la sienne et il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il finit par se lever et alla se faire un café avant de s'habiller et de quitter l'appartement.

En arrivant au bureau, il croisa deux de ses collègues qui le regardèrent en souriant, mais qui poursuivirent leur chemin sans s'arrêter.

– Salut Ianto, lança la jeune secrétaire qui le vit entrer.

– Bonjour, Lena. Il se passe quelque chose ?

– Rien de spécial, juste un dirigeant d'une agence locale qui vient faire du recrutement.

– Oh ! Eh bien, j'espère qu'il trouvera ce qu'il cherche, mais il ne faudra pas qu'il soit trop exigeant.

– Ça dépend de ce qu'il veut, fit-elle en souriant.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais si tu pouvais le rencontrer, tu comprendrais, il est wouah !

– Lena, avec toi, tous les hommes sont comme ça ! dit-il en riant.

– Ah non, pas lui, il est vraiment wouah et je t'avoue que s'il me disait oui, je ne dirais pas non !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en riant puis il se rendit au laboratoire. Tout en enfilant sa blouse, il repensait à ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit. La veille, lui aussi n'aurait sans doute pas dit non à l'inconnu, mais il se demandait quand même pourquoi, dans la mesure où les hommes n'étaient pas ce qu'il aimait. Il préférait plutôt les formes féminines, il n'avait même jamais envisagé de faire l'amour avec un homme.

– Tu n'es qu'un idiot, se murmura-t-il.

À l'heure du déjeuner, il quitta le bâtiment et alla s'installer à la terrasse du petit café qui était sur la place. Le dos aux passants, il lisait la carte et ne vit pas l'homme au manteau sortir du même immeuble que lui et monter dans un gros SUV noir.

L'après-midi, Ianto se concentra sur son travail et surprit encore quelques coups d'œil de ses collègues. Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans ses recherches.

Le soir, il quitta le bureau et passa boire un verre au pub de la veille. Inconsciemment peut-être, il souhaitait revoir l'inconnu qui l'avait embrassé, mais lorsqu'il sortit de l'établissement deux heures plus tard, il ne s'était pas montré.

Pour rentrer chez lui plus rapidement, il coupa à nouveau par la ruelle et brusquement, il fut agrippé par le bras. Ianto se débattit pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne de l'agresseur. Il se retrouva, plaqué face au mur et sentit la main de l'homme se promener sur son bas-ventre.

– Lâchez-moi, hurla le Gallois.

– Tu n'étais pas si farouche hier, souffla l'autre.

Le jeune homme angoissait, la veille, l'inconnu lui avait volé un baiser, mais n'avait pas tenté d'abuser de lui. Cependant, il ne pensait pas qu'avec ce type qui avait, semble-t-il, assisté à la scène, il s'en sortirait aussi bien cette fois.

Les doigts dégrafèrent le pantalon pendant que la virilité de l'homme frottait contre ses fesses. Ianto tentait de se dégager, mais il ne parvenait qu'à exciter un peu plus l'individu qu'il entendait grogner doucement.

Quand la main passa sur son boxer, le Gallois essaya à nouveau de s'écarter, mais il était bloqué puis soudain, il sentit l'homme le lâcher brusquement et se rhabilla prestement avant de se tourner pour croiser le regard brûlant de l'inconnu de la veille.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda celui-ci.

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, restant collé au mur, n'osant pas bouger. Ses jambes tremblaient, mais il remercia mentalement ce secours inopiné.

– Tu pourrais partager ! lança l'homme en se rapprochant.

– Ce n'est pas mon genre ! répondit l'inconnu en le frappant violemment au visage, l'envoyant rouler au sol.

Puis il prit Ianto par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la ruelle. Le jeune homme était perturbé, il lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et tout en marchant, il essaya d'analyser ce qui s'était passé.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, fit doucement son compagnon sans le regarder.

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

– Tu voulais me remercier, alors je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine. Je m'en serais voulu s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

Le Gallois fut un peu surpris par sa réponse, à croire qu'il avait lu dans son esprit, mais il secoua la tête tout en continuant de marcher. Comment aurait-il fait pour connaître ses pensées ?

– Merci quand même, souffla-t-il. Je m'appelle Jones, Ianto Jones, fit-il en s'arrêtant finalement.

– Je sais !

Quand le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient au pied de son immeuble. Puis la réponse de l'inconnu le percuta enfin, il le connaissait, mais comme cela se pouvait-il ? Lorsqu'il voulut lui parler, il se rendit compte que, tout comme la veille, il avait disparu.

Ianto entra dans le hall et referma la porte vitrée, regardant dans la rue, mais il n'y avait personne. Finalement, il monta à son appartement et verrouilla avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et passa dans la salle de bain, s'appuyant sur le lavabo, les yeux baissés avant de les relever et de se détailler dans le miroir, puis il entra dans la cabine et se doucha.

Tout en s'essuyant, il retourna dans le salon, une serviette autour des hanches et s'approcha de la baie vitrée. À ce moment, son téléphone sonna et il le sortit de sa veste, puis décrocha.

– Ianto, fit une voix chaude.

– Oui, répondit-il en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

– Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais bien rentré.

– Oui, merci, mais comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?

– C'est sans importance.

– Si vous le dites !

– Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de te reposer.

– Euh, s'il vous plaît, l'interrompit le Gallois, je peux vous poser une question ?

– Bien sûr.

– Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

– Peu importe !

– Puis-je au moins connaître votre nom ?

– Capitaine Jack Harkness.

– Capitaine ? Vous êtes militaire ?

– Non, pas vraiment, enfin plus maintenant. À présent, tu devrais aller te coucher.

– J'aurais voulu vous remercier pour ce soir, pensez-vous que nous puissions nous revoir ?

– C'est possible, souffla l'homme. Bonsoir Ianto, fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Le Gallois resta quelques instants à écouter le bip puis il coupa la communication et s'assit sur son canapé. Il se demandait comment il réagirait lorsqu'il se retrouverait en face du Capitaine. Sa voix l'avait mis dans un état proche de la jouissance, comment cela se faisait-il ? Il se souvint également de l'odeur de sa peau et ferma les yeux, essayant d'en ramener les effluves du fond de sa mémoire. Il finit par soupirer et secoua la tête, il se faisait l'impression d'être un adolescent aux portes d'un premier amour.

Il se leva et passa dans sa chambre puis se coucha, se laissant emporter dans de doux songes où il retrouva cet homme qui le bouleversait ainsi.

Au matin, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond quelques minutes avant de se lever. Il passa sa main sur sa virilité encore dressée au souvenir de son rêve plus qu'érotique. Il entra dans la douche et se caressa lentement, fermant les yeux, revoyant derrière ses paupières closes, les prunelles du Capitaine et son sourire si attirant. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son torse et vinrent s'enrouler autour de son sexe. Peu à peu, sa main accéléra le rythme et il finit par se libérer en murmurant son prénom. Quand ses spasmes se calmèrent, il posa son front sur la faïence, rafraîchissant sa peau brûlante.

– _Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Voilà que je fantasme sur un homme maintenant ! _se dit-il.

Il se reprit et se lava puis il alla se faire un café, qu'il but face à la baie vitrée, laissant son regard se promener sur la Roald Dahl Plass et sa tour d'eau. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il vit l'homme au manteau entrer dans l'office de tourisme et il se tourna, collant son dos contre la vitre, essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Le Capitaine était toujours à Cardiff, il aurait ainsi plus de chance de le rencontrer à nouveau.

Il termina sa boisson et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il nettoya sa tasse et la machine puis alla s'habiller.

Quand il fut prêt, il quitta l'appartement et descendit au parking pour prendre sa voiture. Tout en traversant la ville, il repensa à l'homme et sentit son désir monter brusquement.

– C'est pas vrai ! lâcha-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait pour que je réagisse ainsi !

Il gara son véhicule et entra dans le bâtiment, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son amie. Quand il passa la porte, elle leva les yeux et lui sourit.

– Bonjour Lena, fit-il.

– Oh ! Toi, tu as eu une nuit agitée, répondit-elle en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux.

– J'ai mal dormi, mais rien de grave.

– Le patron t'a déjà demandé, répondit-elle en montrant la porte du menton, et je pense que tu risques d'avoir une surprise.

– Pourquoi ?

– Vas-y, tu verras bien ! Monsieur, fit-elle en appuyant sur l'interphone, Ianto Jones est arrivé.

– Faites-le entrer ! répondit son interlocuteur.

– Tu me raconteras ? demanda-t-elle.

– Raconter quoi ? fit-il l'air interrogateur.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire et le regarda se diriger vers la porte. Il toqua et entra après y avoir été invité puis il s'avança. Brusquement, son cœur fit une embardée quand il vit Jack se lever et se tourner vers lui.

– Bonjour M. Jones, fit celui-ci, heureux de vous revoir.

– Vous vous connaissez ? demanda le directeur.

– Nous nous sommes rencontrés au O'Neills, Monsieur ! répondit le Gallois, essayant de maîtriser les battements désordonnés de son cœur au souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la ruelle.

– Bien ! Vous avez discuté de la proposition du Capitaine Harkness, je suppose.

– Non Monsieur, de quoi s'agit-il ? fit-il étonné.

– En tant que dirigeant de l'agence Torchwood Cardiff, il est venu nous demander le détachement d'un agent pour assurer la sécurité de l'institut. La maison-mère à Londres était d'accord et il semblerait que vous soyez la personne qu'il lui faut.

– Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi pas vous ? demanda Jack.

– Je travaille dans un laboratoire, la sécurité n'est pas vraiment mon domaine.

– Je suis certain que mon choix est le meilleur, ne vous en faites pas, mais si vous ne voulez pas du poste, je trouverai un autre candidat.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais est-il possible que je puisse réfléchir à votre proposition ?

– Bien sûr, prenez votre temps et lorsque vous aurez décidé ce que vous voulez faire, retrouvez-moi au O'Neills.

– Très bien.

– Vous pouvez y aller Jones, fit le responsable, mettant ainsi fin à l'entretien.

– Monsieur le Directeur… Capitaine… salua le jeune homme en quittant la pièce, sentant le regard de ce dernier l'accompagner.

Il referma la porte et s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sensations.

– Alors Ianto ! s'enquit son amie.

– Alors quoi ?

– Que te voulait-il ?

– Que j'aille travailler pour lui !

– Tu en as de la chance, j'aimerais aussi bosser pour un homme pareil.

– Le physique ne fait pas tout, répondit le Gallois.

– C'est certain, mais tu avoueras qu'il est vraiment pas mal !

– Oui, souffla-t-il. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du boulot !

– Ianto ! l'arrêta-t-elle. Tu vas partir alors ?

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai demandé à réfléchir.

– À ta place, ma décision serait déjà prise, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Un peu gêné, il sortit du bureau et se rendit à son laboratoire. Tout en enfilant sa blouse, il entendait ses collègues discuter puis ils se turent en le voyant passer près d'eux.

Pendant près d'une heure, il tenta de se concentrer sur son travail, mais les paroles du Capitaine lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Avec soulagement, il se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure de la pause déjeuner et il attrapa sa veste puis sortit du bâtiment. Il acheta un sandwich et partit en direction du parc, marchant sans but précis. Quand il retourna au bureau, il avait pris sa décision et il en rendrait compte au Capitaine le soir même.

Pendant l'après-midi, il surprit encore quelques regards et des rires étouffés. Il commençait en avoir assez de ces gamineries et se redressa, fixant le petit groupe qui s'esclaffait.

– Je plains celui qui prendra ma place, fit-il provoquant le silence de ses collègues.

– Tu vas nous quitter ?

– J'en ai bien l'impression !

– Donc, on avait raison, tu préfères quand c'est viril ! lança l'un d'eux en riant.

– Si ça te plaît de le croire, libre à toi, mais je pense plutôt que ce nouveau boulot m'apportera bien plus que des moqueries permanentes de la part d'adultes qui n'ont qu'une cervelle de gamin !

Il ôta sa blouse et prit sa veste puis quitta le laboratoire, laissant ses collègues soufflés par sa sortie et suivi du regard par l'un d'eux. Il se rendit au bureau de Lena et s'assit face à elle en attendant qu'elle termine de taper le rapport qui lui avait été remis.

– Ouh ! Ianto, mais tu en fais une tête !

– J'en ai assez de ces mômes !

– De qui parles-tu ?

– De Marvin et toute la clique ! Je viens de leur dire que je quittais l'Unit.

– Quoi ?

– Oui, j'ai décidé d'accepter le poste que le Capitaine Harkness me propose.

– Tu en as de la chance, je t'envie d'aller travailler avec un homme comme lui, fit-elle.

– Ça me changera du labo ! Je devrais être chargé de la sécurité d'après ce que j'ai compris.

– Tu n'oublieras pas les amis, j'espère !

– Mais non, nous pourrons toujours nous voir, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'arriverai toujours à trouver un peu de temps, enfin, je l'espère. Bon, je vais voir le patron pour le lui dire, il est disponible ?

– Je vais t'annoncer, il vaut mieux, fit-elle avant d'appuyer sur l'interphone. Monsieur, Ianto Jones voudrait vous voir.

– Faites-le entrer !

– Vas-y, l'invita-t-elle.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Haty74 : Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Quoique tu as peut-être raison, il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en 57 chapitres (oups !)

Leulade : Effectivement, Jack attire, c'est un fait déjà établi et le Gallois n'est pas différent des autres.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

Le Gallois toqua puis entra et s'approcha du bureau. Il s'assit à l'invitation de son directeur et attendit que celui-ci le regarde pour l'informer de sa décision. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils discutèrent puis le jeune homme prit congé. Il ne lui restait qu'à aller au O'Neills pour attendre son futur patron et lui dire qu'il acceptait sa proposition. Il salua son amie et quitta le bâtiment pour rentrer chez lui.

En arrivant, il se fit un café et mit un fond musical puis il passa dans sa chambre pour se déshabiller. Il prit sa douche et se rasa de près, voulant faire bonne impression à son nouvel employeur. Mais était-ce vraiment pour ça ? Plus il réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait vouloir faire en sorte que cet homme s'intéresse vraiment à lui. Il se souvenait encore de son baiser et aurait aimé ressentir une nouvelle fois les émotions qui l'avaient envahi à cet échange.

Il enfila son peignoir et prépara sa tenue pour la soirée, hésitant quant au choix de la chemise pour finalement prendre la rouge. Il aimait cette couleur chaude, mais il la réservait pour ses sorties. Au bureau, il préférait se fondre dans le décor, attirer l'attention le moins possible.

Plusieurs fois, il se surprit à regarder l'heure, soupirant de voir que le temps passait si lentement. En début de soirée, il dîna et s'habilla pour aller au pub, le Capitaine lui avait dit qu'il y serait, mais il ne pouvait pas le prévenir de son arrivée et il espérait qu'il le rencontrerait. La veille, il ne l'y avait pas vu et pourtant, il avait été là quand il s'était fait agresser, à croire qu'il le surveillait !

Quand il arriva, il s'installa à sa table et commanda sa boisson qui lui fut rapidement servie. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il observa les consommateurs, mais Harkness ne se montrait pas.

Un peu plus tard, il regarda sa montre, cela faisait presque une heure qu'il était assis et finalement, il se décida. Il fit signe à la serveuse pour régler son verre et venait de se lever lorsqu'il sentit des doigts lui effleurer le cou.

– Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Heu… je… bégaya-t-il en le regardant. Je pensais que vous ne viendriez plus.

– J'ai eu un imprévu, désolé.

– Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

– Un verre d'eau si tu veux bien.

– Ok, Gaëlle, peux-tu me mettre la même chose et une bouteille d'eau minérale.

– C'est parti, fit-elle en retournant vers le comptoir.

Pendant que les boissons étaient préparées, elle regarda cet homme si séduisant et le vit s'asseoir, imité par le Gallois.

– Si tu es ici, c'est que tu as pris ta décision, fit Jack.

– Oui, Monsieur. Je… je pense que je vais accepter votre proposition, fit-il légèrement troublé.

– C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Tu m'en vois ravi ! Bien, donc demain, c'est le week-end, alors présente-toi à l'office de tourisme lundi matin.

– À l'office Monsieur ?

– Oui et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu n'imagines pas l'effet que ça me fait.

Ianto rougit brusquement et détourna le regard pour se fixer sur la serveuse qui revenait avec la commande.

– Ton Black Jack, fit-elle et votre bouteille d'eau.

Elle posa les consommations et s'éclipsa. Le Gallois vit une lueur dans le regard de son voisin de table et rougit de plus belle.

– Black Jack ? fit le Capitaine d'un air interrogateur.

– Je n'y peux rien, cela fait des années que je consomme ce cocktail, c'est un mélange de Brandy, de café et de Kirsch. Je suis très porté sur le café, fit-il comme en s'excusant.

– Tu sais le faire ?

– Oui Monsieur et on me dit souvent qu'il est très bon.

– Il faudra que j'y goûte, fit-il le regard aguicheur.

– Je peux vous demander ce que vous avez comme appareil ?

– Oh ! Un modèle de base, tu sais avec le filtre au-dessus et une verseuse, un truc tout ce qui a de plus simple !

– Je vois ! répondit le Gallois, notant qu'il faudrait qu'il aille faire l'achat d'une machine digne de ce nom.

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson et jeta un coup d'œil à son nouveau patron. Quelque chose le taraudait et il finit par se lancer.

– Puis-je vous poser une question ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

– Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé l'autre soir ? Est-ce toujours ainsi que vous procédez pour choisir vos employés ?

– Non, pas vraiment, répondit Jack. J'en ai simplement eu envie et je pense, d'après ta réaction à ce moment-là, que tu n'étais pas contre.

– J'avoue que oui, souffla-t-il, mais ça m'a également perturbé, je n'ai jamais embrassé un homme, c'est assez déstabilisant.

– Je te comprends et je te promets de ne plus recommencer, sauf si tu le souhaites, finit-il en voyant l'air déçu de son compagnon.

Cette réaction lui fit chaud au cœur, ce jeune homme l'attirait comme un aimant, mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait vu sortir de l'immeuble où il travaillait, mais jamais il n'avait essayé de l'approcher. Avoir besoin de personnel pour la sécurité et surtout pour ouvrir le bureau de l'office de tourisme qui leur servait de couverture avait été une délivrance pour lui puisqu'il pouvait maintenant lui proposer un emploi qui le garderait près de lui. Il serait patient, il lui ferait comprendre quel intérêt il représentait à ses yeux et espérait qu'un jour…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le jeune homme le détailler et sursauta lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur son bras.

– Désolé Monsieur, fit-il en retirant ses doigts.

– Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-il en vrillant son regard dans le sien, sentant monter un désir qu'il devait à tout prix contenir.

– Je vous disais simplement que je devais rentrer chez moi, fit le jeune homme.

Jack acquiesça et ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant, il aurait aimé rester avec lui jusqu'au bout de la nuit, mais finalement, il se leva, imité par le Gallois. Ils sortirent de l'établissement et restèrent quelques minutes à discuter avant de se séparer.

Le Capitaine le regarda s'éloigner et dut se faire violence pour ne pas le rattraper et l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui, se délecter de sa peau et de ses gémissements. Il lui avait promis d'attendre sa permission et entendait bien tenir parole malgré le désir qui tendait maintenant son pantalon. Il resserra son manteau pour cacher son état et soupira.

Quand Ianto eut disparu au détour de la rue, Jack reprit le chemin du Hub. Il descendit par l'ascenseur invisible et se rendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires.

Lorsque le Gallois arriva chez lui, il ferma la porte et s'appuya un instant puis en souriant, il ôta sa veste et alla se déshabiller avant de prendre une douche et de se coucher. Pendant un long moment, il fixa le plafond, repensant à la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Quand il s'endormit enfin, il avait décidé d'aller acheter la machine à café le lendemain et de passer à l'office pour l'y déposer.

Au matin, il ouvrit les paupières, fixant la fenêtre déjà baignée de soleil. Son rideau en occultait la trop grande luminosité et laissait la pièce dans une semi-obscurité agréable. Il se leva et attrapa son peignoir puis passa dans la cuisine pour se faire un café.

Quand il se fut habillé, il se rendit dans le centre-ville et fit plusieurs magasins avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il déposa le carton dans le coffre de sa voiture et regarda sa montre. 10 h 45, il pouvait aller à l'office, à cette heure, il n'aurait certainement aucune difficulté à y trouver le Capitaine. Arrivé devant la porte, il sonna et attendit, étonné de voir que le bureau était encore fermé.

– Tu ne devais venir que lundi, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour se trouver face à son employeur et déglutit péniblement. Sans rien dire, il sortit la boîte de son véhicule et s'approcha.

– Je pensais qu'il valait mieux l'installer aujourd'hui, dit-il finalement.

– Tu as raison, viens.

Le Capitaine ouvrit la porte et le laissa passer. Ianto regarda autour de lui, se demandant pourquoi il avait besoin d'un agent pour assurer la sécurité d'un si petit local qui, somme toute, ne semblait pas si particulier. Jack sourit et se glissa derrière le comptoir puis appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir le passage secret.

– Le plus intéressant est en bas, fit-il en l'invitant à le suivre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur et ils descendirent de quelques étages. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Harkness prit le couloir et ils passèrent le sas qui venait de basculer. Le Gallois fit quelques pas, le nez levé vers le haut de la tour d'eau qui plongeait jusqu'ici. Il tourna doucement sur lui-même détaillant l'endroit, puis il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard rieur de son hôte.

– Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

– On peut dire ça, fit-il.

– Tu t'y feras vite. Lundi, je te présenterai Owen et Tosh, tu verras, nous ne serons que quatre, mais c'est suffisant, plus de monde ne serait pas gérable pour le moment. Nous sommes comme une petite famille, nous veillons les uns sur les autres. Viens, je vais te montrer la cuisine.

Ianto le suivit et sourit en voyant la cafetière installée sur le comptoir. Il posa son carton et entreprit de faire de la place puis sortit la machine et la brancha. Jack le regardait sans rien dire et s'approcha en le voyant vider un sac contenant une poche de café.

Avec des gestes méthodiques, le jeune homme prépara l'appareil et un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir purgé le système, il tendait une tasse au Capitaine qui la prit avec un sourire. Celui-ci huma l'arôme et trempa ses lèvres avant d'en avaler une gorgée, appréciant visiblement la boisson.

– Tu es vraiment le meilleur choix que j'ai pu faire, dit-il, ce café est un véritable nectar des Dieux.

– Merci Monsieur, répondit le Gallois en se tournant pour nettoyer la machine.

– Puisque tu es là, je peux te faire visiter si tu le souhaites, tenta Jack, espérant que le jeune homme resterait un peu plus longtemps.

– Volontiers, répondit celui-ci, remarquant le demi-sourire de son supérieur lorsqu'il accepta son invitation.

Pendant près d'une heure, le Capitaine lui montra toutes les installations, de la zone informatique à la baie médicale en passant par les voûtes et les différents pensionnaires qui occupaient les cellules. Le Gallois s'arrêta un instant devant une créature qui lui paraissait bien effrayante et tourna la tête vers son employeur.

– Ici, nous les appelons des Weevils, fit-il, comprenant la question muette.

– Nous en avions aussi à l'Unit. Certaines équipes les étudiaient. D'où viennent-ils ?

– Nous ne le savons pas, ils sortent de la faille et nous devons quelquefois les enfermer pour qu'ils ne créent pas de panique dans la ville. La plupart du temps, ils restent terrés dans les sous-sols, mais il leur arrive de sortir et il vaut mieux qu'ils ne croisent personne à ce moment-là, ils peuvent être dangereux. Elle, c'est Janet, c'est la plus ancienne de nos pensionnaires.

– Janet ? Vous leur donnez des noms ? fit le jeune homme surpris.

– Non, il n'y a qu'elle qui en a un. Alors, comment trouves-tu ton nouvel environnement ?

– Différent de ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à maintenant, j'habite de l'autre côté de la place et j'ignorais qu'il y avait ce complexe sous la surface.

Jack se garda bien de lui dire qu'il montait souvent sur le toit de l'institut pour regarder vers ses fenêtres dans l'espoir de le voir. Quelquefois, il avait la chance de l'apercevoir sur son balcon, mais il n'y restait jamais bien longtemps. Dorénavant, il l'aurait sous les yeux tous les jours et ne se priverait pas de l'admirer.

– Euh… je crois que je devrais y aller maintenant, fit le jeune homme un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de son leader.

– Tu es vraiment obligé de partir ? répondit le Capitaine en s'approchant.

Il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts, puis caressa sa joue de la sienne et surprit un léger gémissement. Ses lèvres se glissèrent dans son cou, picorant la peau puis brusquement, il se souvint de sa promesse et s'écarta.

– Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant, mais j'ai du mal à résister, tu es une tentation ambulante. Effectivement, je crois qu'il serait plus sage que tu t'en ailles. Je t'attends lundi matin et merci pour la machine. Par contre, nous avons une enveloppe pour ce genre d'achat, prévois de me donner la facture et elle te sera remboursée.

– C'est inutile Monsieur, répondit le Gallois encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Au revoir.

Rapidement, il quitta la zone, refaisant en sens inverse, le chemin qui l'avait conduit jusque-là. Une fois sur la baie, il s'approcha des barrières et posa ses mains dessus. Il avait mal, il se sentait vide, le Capitaine l'avait rejeté alors que, ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi, il lui aurait offert de bonne grâce ce qu'il semblait souhaiter. Il n'était pas gay, alors quelle était la raison de cette attirance ? Une larme roula sur sa joue, il l'essuya rageusement puis retourna à sa voiture.

Derrière l'écran de la CCTV, Jack remarqua son geste et soupira, il allait lui être difficile de travailler avec cet homme qui lui mettait le feu aux sens.

Le lundi matin, le Gallois était devant la porte de l'office avec un quart d'heure d'avance sur l'horaire prévu. À son réveil, il s'était levé et avait bu son café sur le balcon, fixant la porte du bureau dans l'espoir de voir passer le Capitaine, mais celui-ci ne s'était pas montré.

– Bonjour Ianto !

Le jeune homme sursauta et tourna la tête pour croiser les prunelles lumineuses de son supérieur.

– Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

– Ça aurait sans doute pu être mieux, fit-il dans un souffle.

– Allez, viens, répondit le Capitaine, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, Owen et Tosh ne vont sans doute pas tarder, autant que tu sois déjà en bas.

Ils entrèrent et descendirent au Hub. Jack alluma les ordinateurs et les lumières et le Gallois se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le temps que la machine chauffe, il retourna dans la zone et se figea devant le canon de l'arme pointé sur lui. Ne sachant que faire, il ne bougea pas et releva les yeux pour croiser le regard plissé d'un homme en blouson.

– On peut savoir comment tu es entré ici ! lança celui-ci, agressif.

– Euh… Je…

– Owen, tu ne vas pas descendre notre nouvel agent de sécurité tout de même ! fit le Capitaine, d'un ton ironique.

– Notre quoi ?

– Owen Harper, je te présente Ianto Jones, le nouveau membre que l'Unit a bien voulu nous détacher. Ianto, voici notre médecin. Le matin, il est un peu sur les nerfs, il se calme quand il a bu son café, fit-il en souriant.

– C'est malin Jack, tu aurais pu me dire qu'il devait être ici ce matin ! dit-il en rangeant son arme.

– La décision a été prise vendredi soir, je ne voulais pas te déranger pendant ton week-end, répondit le leader le regard grivois.

– Wouai ! Bon, désolé Ianto, fit le médecin en lui tendant la main.

– Y a pas de mal ! Je dois m'attendre à une réaction identique avec…

– Avec Tosh ? le coupa le Capitaine, je ne sais pas…

– Le café est prêt, Monsieur, je peux servir ?

– Oui, bien sûr, ça calmera peut-être Owen !

– Oh, ça va ! lâcha le médecin. Tu aurais pu réagir de la même manière.

Le Gallois revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit son plateau pour que ses compagnons se servent. Jack observait son collègue et sourit en le voyant humer l'arôme, puis lever un sourcil appréciateur en goûtant la boisson.

– Hum, fit Owen, ça c'est du café !

– Effectivement, nous avons mis la main sur la perle rare, renchérit l'immortel, souriant en voyant le jeune homme se sauver dans la cuisine.

– Alors, ce week-end ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Calme, pour une fois !

– Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu l'as vu vendredi et ensuite ?

– Ensuite, rien !

– Ça ne te ressemble pas, je sais qu'il est à ton goût, je suis un peu étonné que tu ne l'aies pas encore mis dans ton lit, fit Owen en souriant largement.

Jack se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. Effectivement, il avait eu envie que la soirée soit câline, mais le jeune homme était inexpérimenté pour ce qui concernait les relations entre hommes, il le savait parfaitement et il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer.

De la cuisine, le Gallois entendait la conversation, mais ne bougea pas. Il espérait que le Capitaine expliquerait la raison pour laquelle il l'avait repoussé, mais les deux hommes changèrent de sujet.

– Tu lui as dit pour toi ?

– Non, pour le moment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je garde ces informations. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer, ce n'est pas évident à gérer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

– Oui, mais il doit savoir, il en va aussi de sa sécurité et de la tienne si tu as un problème lors d'une intervention.

– Je vais y réfléchir, fit le leader en tournant la tête au basculement du sas.

– Salut vous deux ! lança Tosh avec un grand sourire qui se figea quand elle vit le Gallois sortir de la cuisine.

– Décidément, Ianto, on peut dire que tu ne laisses pas indifférent, lâcha le Capitaine.

– Je suis désolé, fit-il en avançant vers la jeune femme, une tasse à la main.

– Tosh, je te présente Ianto Jones, le nouveau responsable de la sécurité, il s'occupera également de l'office de tourisme pour notre couverture. Tosh est notre informaticienne et elle est très douée, aucun système ne lui résiste, pas même celui de l'Unit.

– Bonjour Ianto, excuse-moi, mais Jack n'avait pas dit que tu prendrais ton service aujourd'hui.

– C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, fit le jeune homme en regardant le leader.

– Oh, un café, merci beaucoup, j'en ai vraiment besoin, dit-elle en prenant la boisson.

Après en avoir bu une gorgée, elle sourit et posa un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant virer au rouge pivoine.

– Il est excellent, merci, murmura-t-elle. On va enfin boire un café digne de ce nom.

Puis elle rejoignit son poste sous le regard plissé du Capitaine, lui aussi aurait bien voulu embrasser le Gallois, mais il n'avait toujours pas eu sa permission.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

Leulade : Je te rassure, pas de Gwen dans cette fic, mais quelqu'un d'autre... Merci pour ta review.

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

Quand Ianto eut nettoyé la cuisine, il monta au bureau du leader et toqua. Invité à entrer, il s'avança et s'arrêta devant la table de travail, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire.

– Assieds-toi, fit Jack. Alors, comment ça se passe ?

– C'est calme !

– Oui, pour le moment, mais ça n'est pas toujours ainsi. Nous pouvons avoir des alertes à n'importe quel instant et dans ce cas, nous devons partir très vite. Sais-tu te servir d'une arme ?

– Oui Monsieur ! Nous avons été formés et j'ai un permis.

– Très bien, dès que nous aurons un moment, nous descendrons dans la zone de tir et tu me montreras ce que tu sais faire.

– Ok.

– Maintenant, si tu veux bien, il y aurait un peu de rangement à faire aux archives. Ça meublera ton temps pour la journée et demain, tu pourras monter à l'office. Il faut ouvrir aux visiteurs quelques heures par jour pour éviter que l'on pose des questions quant à l'utilité d'un bureau de tourisme qui resterait fermé à longueur de journée.

– Ça me paraît évident, répondit le Gallois en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte puis se ravisa et revint sur ses pas.

– Monsieur, fit-il, tout à l'heure, je vous ai entendu discuter avec Owen…

– Oh !

– Je voulais savoir…

– Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai fait une promesse…

– Ce n'est pas ça ! fit-il quand même un peu déçu. Il m'a semblé entendre que je devais être mis au courant de certaines choses.

– Oui, effectivement, mais ça peut attendre un peu. Prends d'abord tes marques et ensuite, nous verrons.

– Bien Monsieur. Je serai aux archives alors, fit-il en sortant du bureau.

Le Capitaine alluma la CCTV et brancha la caméra du local puis attendit de voir entrer le jeune homme. Celui-ci referma la porte et retira sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Tout en regardant les images, le leader appela l'informaticienne et lui demanda de préparer les différents papiers et badge d'accès pour le Gallois.

À l'heure du déjeuner, le jeune homme se présenta au bureau. Jack leva les yeux de son rapport et lui fit signe d'approcher.

– Tu t'en sors ? demanda-t-il.

– Il y a du boulot, mais avec de la méthode, j'y arriverai. Je voulais vous demander comment ça se passait pour le repas.

– Eh bien, tu décides de ce que tu veux manger, tu poses la question aux autres et tu téléphones au traiteur. C'est aussi simple que ça !

– Ok, donc, quel est votre choix ?

– Aucune importance, fais comme pour les autres !

– Bien, je vais leur demander, répondit-il en sortant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le repas était livré et il monta à l'office pour récupérer la commande puis retourna au Hub.

– Installons-nous en salle de conférence, fit le leader du seuil de son bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise.

Le Gallois acquiesça et appela ses collègues qui le conduisirent jusqu'à la pièce.

– Alors Ianto, fit Tosh, comment se passe ta première journée ?

– C'est tranquille. Les archives avaient besoin d'être rangées, je suis donc bien occupé.

– Oui, je m'en doute, le classement n'est pas trop notre fort, nous sommes plus faits pour le travail de recherche et les sorties sur le terrain.

Le jeune homme déposa les boîtes et prit place à la table. Chacun se servit et tous discutèrent de leur matinée et à la fin du repas, Ianto alla faire le café.

– Il est vraiment très bien, fit Tosh quand il fut parti.

– Oui, très professionnel, je dirais. J'ai eu l'occasion de le regarder travailler et j'avoue qu'il nous fallait vraiment quelqu'un comme lui, répondit le Capitaine.

– Et vous en êtes où ? s'enquit le médecin en regardant le leader.

– Owen, tu exagères quand même ! fit Tosh.

– Pourquoi, tu n'as pas vu comment il le surveille ? Ianto est venu ici samedi et il n'est pas resté. Tu lui as fait peur ?

– Non, j'ai préféré qu'il s'éloigne.

– Tu veux dire… commença Tosh.

– Eh oui ma belle, la coupa le médecin. Jack est très attiré par notre agent de sécurité, fit-il en souriant.

– Oh ! Et qu'en pense-t-il ?

– Je ne lui ai pas posé la question, répondit le leader.

À ce moment-là, Ianto entra dans la pièce. Nul ne l'avait entendu arriver et Tosh sursauta en le voyant près d'elle.

– Merci, fit-elle doucement quand il posa sa tasse.

Il distribua les autres et reprit sa place sans rien dire. En arrivant, il avait surpris la fin de la conversation et savait maintenant que le Capitaine était autant attiré par lui qu'il l'était par son leader. Il voyait là une opportunité à exploiter, cependant, il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme et angoissait un peu à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer. Relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard du leader et le vit sourire, à croire qu'il écoutait ses pensées.

Quand ils eurent terminé, chacun repartit à ses occupations et Ianto nettoya avant de quitter la salle puis retourna dans les archives pour continuer son travail.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, le Gallois prenant son temps pour s'habituer à son nouvel emploi. Par la CCTV, le Capitaine suivait ses déplacements et le regardait s'affairer.

Le soir, le jeune homme quitta la base et regagna son appartement après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec Owen et Tosh devant l'office.

En arrivant chez lui, Ianto ferma la porte et s'adossa en souriant. Cette première journée s'était bien déroulée, mais il regrettait que le leader se soit fait aussi discret, il aurait bien voulu qu'il soit près de lui un peu plus souvent que pour le repas ou le café. Il soupira puis alla prendre une douche avant de préparer son dîner qu'il prit sur la terrasse, le regard tourné vers la porte du bureau qu'il apercevait.

Quand il eut terminé, il se coucha, se laissant emporter dans de doux songes où le Capitaine lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Au matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il soupira et se leva avant de retirer les draps souillés par une jouissance nocturne puis refit son lit. Cet homme lui faisait tourner la tête, il était tel le félin qui joue avec sa proie avant de la dévorer. Cependant, le leader ne semblait pas décidé à se rapprocher de lui.

Pendant qu'il buvait son café, son portable sonna. Plein d'espoir, il décrocha mais entendit la voix de son ancienne collègue.

– Salut Ianto, je ne te réveille pas au moins, fit-elle.

– Non, je m'apprêtais à aller bosser.

– Que penserais-tu d'aller dîner ensemble ce soir, tu pourrais me raconter comment se passe ton nouveau boulot.

– Pourquoi pas, mais dis-moi, ce ne serait pas plutôt pour avoir des nouvelles du Capitaine ?

– Mais que vas-tu penser ! fit-elle en riant. Bon, j'avoue que je le trouve craquant.. Alors, tu es d'accord, on dîne ensemble ?

– Si tu veux. Je passerai te prendre à 19 h 30.

– Je serai prête. À ce soir Ianto.

– À ce soir Lena, fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il sourit, la jeune femme avait craqué pour son leader, mais que penserait-elle si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. De toute façon, il faudrait qu'il lui dise, qu'à l'avenir, ils ne pourraient sans doute plus se voir car son travail risquait d'être bien plus prenant et son souhait était de se rapprocher de son supérieur.

Il nettoya sa tasse et enfila sa veste puis quitta son appartement pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner de l'équipe.

Quand il passa le sas du Hub, il leva la tête en sentant le regard du leader et lui sourit puis continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Il prépara la tournée de café et fit réchauffer les viennoiseries puis il fit la distribution et termina par le Capitaine. En arrivant devant la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la vitre, pour s'assurer de sa tenue puis il toqua. Jack releva la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer, souriant des réflexions qu'il percevait.

– Bonjour Monsieur, fit le Gallois en posant son plateau. Je me suis permis de passer à la boulangerie.

– C'est parfait, mais n'oublie pas de comptabiliser tout cela.

– Oui Monsieur, fit-il troublé par son regard.

– Que fais-tu ce soir ? s'enquit le leader.

– J'ai invité une amie à dîner. Mais je peux annuler si vous avez besoin de moi.

– Non, ça ira, fit Jack en percevant la gêne de son agent. Il faudrait ouvrir l'office aujourd'hui, pourrais-tu le faire ?

– Bien sûr, ça fait partie de mes fonctions.

– Oui, effectivement. Le poste n'est pas trop prenant, tu devrais avoir du temps libre pour te familiariser avec les différents prospectus.

– Je connais très bien Cardiff et le Pays de Galles, Monsieur, j'ai toujours vécu ici.

– Oh, alors c'est définitif, j'ai vraiment trouvé la perle rare, fit l'immortel amusé de le voir rougir.

Le jeune homme bredouilla quelques mots puis récupéra son plateau et sortit rapidement. Son leader le mettait dans un état pas possible et il avait besoin de retrouver son calme. Après avoir nettoyé les tasses et la machine, il monta ouvrir le bureau et rangea les documents en instance avant que des visiteurs ne viennent s'adresser à lui.

Par le biais de la CCTV, l'immortel le regardait s'affairer et répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées par les vacanciers. Le jeune homme avait un sourire franc et sincère sur les lèvres et les personnes renseignées se sentaient à l'aise avec lui.

À l'heure du déjeuner, il ferma et descendit au Hub avec la commande qui venait d'être livrée. Il passa dans la cuisine pour préparer la tournée de café puis se rendit en salle de conférence où ses collègues s'étaient déjà installés. À son entrée, Tosh lui sourit et Ianto se rendit compte que le leader n'était pas là. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il sentit une main au creux de son dos et un souffle à son oreille.

– Je suis en retard, fit-il, désolé.

Jack alla s'installer, le regard rieur, le Gallois n'osait plus bouger, troublé par ce contact. Il se reprit et posa les boîtes sur la table puis il s'assit à son tour. Le médecin fit son rapport et le leader l'écouta tout en caressant Ianto des yeux. Celui-ci était de plus en plus mal à l'aise puis finalement, il se leva pour aller chercher le café.

– Tu le perturbes, fit Tosh.

– Tu crois ? demanda Jack innocemment.

– Tu devrais le laisser prendre ses marques, je suis certaine qu'avec un peu de patience, il viendra vers toi.

– C'est possible, mais je ne fais rien de mal ! dit-il avec le visage de l'innocence.

– Non, c'est certain, mais ça le gêne, c'est évident.

– Ok, je vais arrêter de le regarder alors, fit-il bougon au moment où le jeune homme revenait dans la pièce.

Ils apprécièrent le nectar gallois puis chacun reprit ses activités et le soir, Tosh et Owen quittèrent la base et Ianto en fit autant après avoir nourri les pensionnaires.

Jack le regarda traverser la place et soupira. Ce soir, il aurait bien voulu que son agent reste auprès de lui, mais il avait déjà un engagement et une pointe de jalousie lui piqua le cœur.

L'agent Jones rentra chez lui et se prépara pour la soirée. Après avoir pris sa douche, il choisit ses vêtements et opta pour un costume anthracite et une chemise rouge. À l'heure dite, il était devant chez son amie et descendit lui ouvrir la portière lorsqu'elle sortit de son immeuble. Avant de reprendre sa place, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, il lui semblait qu'il était épié, mais il ne vit rien et démarra.

En arrivant au restaurant, il offrit son bras à sa partenaire et la conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée, passant les portes ouvertes pour pénétrer dans l'établissement. Le cadre était simple et l'ambiance feutrée, mais sans ostentation, juste ce qu'il fallait à deux amis pour passer une agréable soirée. Il tira sa chaise et attendit qu'elle soit installée puis il prit place à son tour.

– Eh bien ! Ce que tu peux être galant, fit Lena en souriant.

– C'est bien normal, crois-moi ! répondit-il avant de prendre la carte que lui tendait le serveur.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres tout en dînant puis la jeune femme l'interrogea sur son nouvel emploi, mais le Gallois n'était pas décidé à parler. Il ne devait pas divulguer les secrets dont il était le gardien et elle en parut déçue.

– Tu pourrais me faire confiance quand même, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

– Je ne peux rien te dire, fit-il, le boulot que j'ai n'a rien à voir avec ce que je faisais à l'Unit. Je te rappelle que j'occupe le poste de responsable de la sécurité et ce serait vraiment malvenu si je dévoilais ce qui doit rester ignoré.

– Ok, Monsieur le cachottier ! Tant pis pour moi, mais dis-moi, comment est le Capitaine ?

– Très professionnel, je dirais. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien eu de particulier, mais de temps en temps, il doit sortir pour des interventions et j'ai hâte de le voir procéder.

– Des interventions, dis-tu, mais de quel genre ?

– Tu es bien curieuse !

– Oui, c'est mon défaut. Et comment le trouves-tu ?

– Il est proche de son équipe, c'est un vrai leader. Mais notre travail ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, alors, bien que ça me peine, je vais devoir m'éloigner de toi.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Notre boulot peut être dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais nous fonctionnons en vase clos.

– Et tu dois te séparer de tes amis ! fit-elle en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir le rapprochement qu'elle souhaitait depuis la mort de Lisa.

– C'est pour te protéger ! répondit le jeune homme. _Et être plus disponible pour Jack s'il venait à le souhaiter,_ pensa-t-il.

– Tu aurais mieux fait de rester à l'Unit, eux au moins, ils ne disent pas aux amis de se séparer ! asséna-t-elle.

– Lena, je t'en prie, ne le prends pas comme ça. Tu sais bien ce qu'il en est, nous avons tous vus les dossiers Torchwood et nous savons parfaitement ce qu'ils font, ne fais pas l'innocente !

– Oui, mais j'avais espéré que tu m'en dirais plus que ce que l'on a pu lire, ça paraît tellement irréel !

– Pas tant que ça tu sais, j'ai eu certaines choses à faire qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des recherches conventionnelles.

– Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

– J'étais tenu au secret, tout comme maintenant.

– Ok, alors je ne dis plus rien.

– Veux-tu un café ?

– Oui, merci et ensuite, je voudrais rentrer si tu le veux bien, demain, j'ai pas mal de boulot.

– D'accord. Deux cafés et la note, fit le Gallois lorsque le serveur s'approcha.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa les tasses. Ianto lui tendit sa carte pour le règlement puis quand ils eurent fini, ils quittèrent l'établissement. Le jeune homme ouvrit la portière à son amie et la laissa s'installer, puis il prit place derrière le volant.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant regarder à l'extérieur.

– J'avais l'impression que nous étions surveillés, fit-il en démarrant.

– Tu vois des complots partout, répondit-elle en souriant.

– Peut-être, peut-être pas, fit-il soucieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêtait devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme et sortit pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa porte. Dans un élan d'amour déçu, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa au coin de la bouche. Ianto, un instant surpris, la repoussa doucement et lui sourit.

– Eh bien ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Il est difficile de dire adieu à un ami, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

– C'est pour ta sécurité, tu le comprends au moins.

– Oui, mais n'empêche que tu vas me manquer.

– Si tu as des ennuis, tu as toujours mon numéro de téléphone, je n'ai jamais laissé tomber des amis. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, mais uniquement si tu ne peux pas faire autrement, je suis désolé.

– Je le comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Prends soin de toi et sois prudent.

– C'est promis.

Il la regarda entrer dans le hall et retourna à son véhicule puis il reprit le chemin de son appartement. En arrivant, il remarqua une voiture qui le suivait et reconnut le SUV. Il descendit rapidement et se mit devant le 4x4 qui dut stopper pour ne pas lui rouler dessus. Jack vint le rejoindre, il avait l'air en colère et le Gallois ne comprenait pas.

– Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur ? demanda ce dernier, il y un souci ?

– Ta soirée a été bonne ! s'emporta-t-il, furieux de s'être fait repérer.

– Oui, Monsieur, mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

– Je…

Le leader n'avait pas prévu que le jeune homme le verrait et il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il l'avait suivi et épié toute la soirée. La jalousie qu'il ressentait lui faisait perdre tout sens commun et Ianto recula d'un pas en voyant l'éclat dans ses yeux.

Jack le saisit par les épaules et le rapprocha de lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres en un baiser brutal et possessif. Mais se rendant brusquement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il le repoussa aussitôt puis laissa tomber ses mains, s'excusant à demi-mots avant de se tourner. Il fut arrêté par les doigts du jeune homme qui se refermèrent sur son bras.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? insista-t-il à mi-voix.

– Je… Je n'aurais pas dû, tu as droit à ta vie privée. Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

– C'est vous qui me suiviez ! J'avais bien senti que j'étais surveillé, mais pourquoi ?

– Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, mentit-il.

– En êtes-vous sûr ?

– Oui… non… Je… cette jeune femme… commença-t-il.

– Vous pensiez… ? dit-il le cœur battant en se rendant compte qu'il avait agi sous le coup de la jalousie. Elle ne faisait que me dire adieu. Je lui ai dit que nous ne pourrions plus nous revoir, que c'était incompatible avec mon boulot.

– J'ai manqué à ma parole, fit le leader, gêné. Excuse-moi.

– Il n'y a pas de mal, vous voulez monter boire un café ?

– Non, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je retourne au Hub. Va te reposer et sois à l'heure demain.

– Bien Monsieur.

Il le regarda monter dans le véhicule et s'éloigner, puis il rentra chez lui et alla se coucher.

Jack ne retourna pas directement à la base, il avait besoin de se calmer. Voir le jeune homme dans les bras de son amie, lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il pensait qu'il acceptait ses avances mais qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se faire à l'idée d'une relation entre hommes. Finalement, il reprit le chemin de l'institut et s'assoupit après avoir longtemps réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

Leulade : Et oui, il est très jaloux et il va avoir du souci à se faire ! (oups !)

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

Le lendemain, quand le jeune homme franchit le sas, il resta un instant, le regard tourné vers la passerelle. Il avait pensé que le leader viendrait le saluer, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara la tournée de café puis servit deux tasses et laissa la verseuse branchée pour qu'elle conserve la boisson à bonne température.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, il resta un instant à regarder le Capitaine puis il se décida et toqua. Jack releva la tête et lui fit signe d'approcher. Les pensées du Gallois étaient suffisamment explicites pour que l'immortel comprenne la gêne qu'il ressentait. Il quitta son fauteuil et s'approcha de lui, prenant le plateau pour le poser sur la table puis il lui saisit les poignets.

– Ianto, je suis désolé pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas…

– Ce n'est rien Monsieur. Il y a quelque temps, vous m'avez tiré d'un mauvais pas et vous étiez sans doute inquiet.

– Entre autres effectivement, mais je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, je n'avais pas le droit.

Le Gallois le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, puis il lui sourit.

– J'ai quand même apprécié, autant que la première fois, finit-il dans un murmure.

– Je te laisse reprendre ton travail et cet après-midi, répondit Jack comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, nous irons voir comment tu te débrouilles avec un revolver.

– Bien Monsieur, fit-il, essayant de maîtriser les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Puis il retira ses mains que le leader tenait toujours, prit sa tasse et quitta le bureau pour aller ouvrir l'office. Il y resta toute la matinée puis il redescendit à l'heure du déjeuner avec le repas qui venait d'être livré.

Installés en salle de conférence, les membres discutèrent des recherches en cours et terminèrent par le maintenant traditionnel café, toujours autant apprécié. Quand Owen et Tosh quittèrent la pièce, Ianto nettoya puis sortit à son tour, suivi par l'immortel qui écoutait ses pensées en souriant. Le Gallois resta dans la zone centrale pour faire du rangement, le bureau devant rester fermé pour l'après-midi.

Une heure plus tard, le Capitaine vint le rejoindre et le conduisit à la zone de tir. Après plusieurs cartons, le leader se déclara satisfait de son nouvel employé et s'approcha de lui. Il le vit frémir et s'écarta rapidement.

– J'aimerais que tu restes un peu plus tard ce soir, nous devons parler, fit-il.

– Bien Monsieur.

– Je t'en prie, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, murmura-t-il en passant ses doigts sur sa joue, le voyant fermer les yeux sous le contact.

Il approcha son visage et effleura ses lèvres puis recula, mais une main lui bloqua la nuque et le jeune homme posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Jack était heureux, il venait enfin d'avoir l'autorisation tant espérée. Sa langue caressa la peau et le passage se fit, laissant sa consœur venir à sa rencontre. Elles se goûtèrent tendrement, les mains se perdirent sur les vêtements, retenant le corps pour ne pas le laisser échapper.

– Ianto, souffla le Capitaine quand il relâcha la bouche de son partenaire, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais.

– Vous croyez ? Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation, c'est vrai, mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre.

– Je serai ravi de t'enseigner, répondit Jack en reprenant ses lèvres.

Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle et le Capitaine sourit, il avait senti, contre sa cuisse, le désir de son compagnon. Il devait calmer les choses, sinon, ils ne sortiraient de cette pièce qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait possédé et il voulait que sa première fois soit la plus parfaite possible.

Le leader sortit de la salle et remonta dans son bureau. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à viser les derniers rapports puis alla voir Tosh qui finissait des recherches pendant que le Gallois fermait l'office de tourisme après avoir rangé différents prospectus.

– Bien, les enfants, je crois que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, fit-il. Rentrez chez vous !

– Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Je vais discuter avec Ianto…

– Juste discuter ?

– Owen, je t'en prie, tu avais raison, il doit savoir certaines choses, mais je ne suis pas sûr de tout lui dire ce soir. Ça fait quand même beaucoup.

– Effectivement, dis-lui le principal, ensuite, tu verras bien.

– D'accord, allez, filez et à demain.

– Bye ! lança Tosh en passant le sas, suivie rapidement par le médecin.

Dès qu'ils eurent atteint la surface, le Capitaine verrouilla le Hub pour éviter tout retour intempestif et attendit que le Gallois revienne de l'office. Quand il se présenta à la porte du bureau, il l'invita à entrer et à prendre un siège.

– J'ai pris la liberté de commander le repas de ce soir, fit-il en regardant le jeune homme. Tu dîneras bien avec moi ?

– Oui, si vous voulez.

– Ok. Je dois te mettre au courant de certaines choses me concernant, mais quand tu sauras, tu devras être prudent.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Ce sont des informations qui doivent rester entre nous. Il y va de ta sécurité et de la nôtre.

– Je sais garder un secret, ne vous en faites pas.

Pendant un instant, Jack le détailla et sourit en entendant les pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête de son vis-à-vis.

– Pour commencer, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te poser toutes ces questions.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-il étonné.

– Une de mes particularités est d'être télépathe.

– Oh ! Alors vous entendez ce que l'on pense ? fit-il en comprenant que son leader devait avoir perçu ses réflexions le concernant.

– En règle générale j'évite, mais lorsque les réflexions sont trop fortes, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Le jeune homme rougit et baissa les yeux. Jack se leva et vint près de lui pour s'accroupir. Il passa sa main sous son menton et tourna son visage vers lui.

– Mais j'aime beaucoup celles que tu as pour moi, fit-il doucement. Viens sur le canapé, nous serons plus à notre aise.

Ils s'installèrent et le Capitaine reprit ses explications.

– Seconde chose, je ne suis pas de la Terre.

Là, il vit le jeune homme sursauter et un éclair de frayeur passer dans son regard. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, la sentant trembler quelque peu.

– Comment cela est-il possible ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

– L'univers est vaste et de nombreux mondes sont habités.

– Il y a autre chose ?

– Oui, mais ça peut attendre quelques minutes, fit Jack en fixant ses lèvres. Pour le moment, j'ai une terrible envie de t'embrasser.

– Eh bien, allez-y, souffla le jeune homme en accrochant son regard.

Le Capitaine ne se fit pas prier et fondit sur la bouche qui s'ouvrit pour accueillir sa langue inquisitrice. Ianto se débattait avec les sensations qu'il ressentait, il avait l'impression d'être sur le bord d'un abîme et de risquer la chute à chaque instant. Jack s'en rendit compte et le relâcha doucement. Leurs regards se vrillèrent pendant de longues minutes, puis brusquement, l'alarme se mit à hurler.

– Merde, c'est pas vrai, elle a bien choisi son moment ! lâcha le leader en dévalant les marches.

Il regarda les coordonnées de l'activation et se tourna vers le Gallois qui venait de le rejoindre.

– Ta première intervention, lança-t-il. On y va.

Rapidement, ils quittèrent la base et s'engouffrèrent dans le SUV. Tout en conduisant, Jack surprit le regard appréciateur du jeune homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur les docks et il stoppa.

– Ne t'éloigne pas, fit-il avant de descendre en sortant son arme, imité par son subordonné.

Lentement, ils examinèrent les allées formées par les caisses empilées et arpentèrent l'entrepôt puis brusquement, il y eut du mouvement et une créature se jeta sur le Capitaine. Ianto arriva en courant et tenta de le dégager, mais l'alien avait planté ses dents dans son cou et il vit son regard s'éteindre.

– Non ! hurla-t-il avant de reculer de quelques pas et de tirer par trois fois, abattant l'agresseur.

Il repoussa le corps inanimé et tomba à genoux près de son leader, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

– Non, Jack, ne me fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie… ne me laisse pas…

Il le prit contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, le berçant comme s'il était un enfant. Il murmura des paroles incompréhensibles puis leva les yeux vers le plafond comme s'il recherchait l'appui de quelque divinité, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, une douleur sourde lui vrillant le cœur.

– Seigneur, aidez-moi ! Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte déjà. _Arglwydd, dod ag ef i mi ! Dydw i ddim eisiau byw hebddo ! __(Seigneur, ramenez-le-moi ! Je ne veux pas vivre sans lui !)_

Puis, pendant de longues minutes, il récita une prière dans sa langue natale, il avait cherché le pouls et ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il l'avait perdu, il ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur de partager son lit et laissa son chagrin s'épancher.

Brusquement, le Capitaine reprit une douloureuse inspiration et s'accrocha à ses bras puis il leva les yeux en sentant une larme tomber sur sa joue. Il croisa le regard humide et interrogateur de Ianto qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand le leader tenta de se redresser, il le lâcha et se leva puis recula de quelques pas.

– Ian, souffla l'immortel. Je t'en prie, n'aie pas peur.

– Mais vous… vous étiez mort, finit-il par dire. Je sais que… vous étiez mort !

– Je peux t'expliquer, fit-il en s'approchant, faisant par là même reculer le Gallois. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout te dire. Effectivement, le Weevil m'a tué, mais il y a de nombreuses années, j'ai été ramené à la vie et maintenant, je ne peux plus mourir. Enfin, si, je peux mourir, mais je reviens toujours. Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Les joues toujours baignées de larmes, le jeune homme se laissa enlacer et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son leader. Celui-ci lui caressa tendrement les cheveux puis l'embrassa sur la tempe. Le tenant toujours, il l'entraîna vers le SUV et le laissa s'installer puis retourna chercher le cadavre qu'il déposa dans le coffre et il reprit sa place au volant.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en voyant le jeune homme le regarder.

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, mais ses pensées témoignaient du chaos qu'il ressentait. Jack démarra et quelques minutes après, ils étaient de retour à la base. Il se chargea du corps et laissa Ianto retourner au Hub. Quand il le rejoignit, le jeune homme était assis sur le canapé de la zone informatique mais se leva brusquement à son arrivée.

– J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement, j'imagine que ça t'a fait un choc.

– Oui.

– Quand je suis revenu à moi, je t'ai entendu prononcer des paroles que je n'ai pas comprises, c'était du gallois ?

– Oui Monsieur. C'était une des prières que notre pasteur récitait pour accompagner nos défunts.

– Oh, je vois. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, fit Jack, tu as besoin de te reposer.

– Je… non… Ne me laissez pas, je ne veux pas être seul, murmura-t-il perdu, s'il vous plaît, finit-il les yeux au bord des larmes.

– Très bien, alors je vais te raccompagner, fit-il en lui caressant la joue. Mais le livreur ne va pas tarder à passer, nous allons l'attendre.

Ianto acquiesça puis se rassit sans rien dire. Jack vérifia que tout était en ordre et descendit nourrir les pensionnaires, remontant au moment où le coursier s'annonçait à l'interphone. Il prit le jeune homme par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Quand il ouvrit la porte de l'office, le livreur lui tendit sa commande. Il la régla et ferma soigneusement avant de prendre le chemin de l'appartement du Gallois toujours silencieux.

Arrivé chez lui, il invita le Capitaine à pénétrer dans le salon après avoir pris son manteau pour l'accrocher à la patère de l'entrée. Puis il se rendit dans sa chambre et retira sa veste et sa cravate. Il ressortit après avoir ouvert les boutons de son col et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

– Ianto, parle-moi, fit Jack en l'enlaçant après l'avoir suivi.

– Depuis combien d'années ? demanda le jeune homme. Depuis combien d'années êtes-vous immortel ?

– Je viens du 51e siècle Ian, après l'incident, je me suis retrouvé à Cardiff en 1869 et depuis, je suis resté sur Terre.

– 1869 !

– Oui, ça fait long quand on est seul.

– L'avez-vous toujours été ?

– Non, mais j'essaie de ne pas m'attacher, la douleur de perdre l'être cher est difficilement supportable, fit-il la joue posée sur les cheveux de l'agent.

– Et moi ?

– Toi ? Toi Ianto, tu es celui que j'aurais aimé avoir près de moi pour que nous fassions un bout de chemin ensemble, mais j'imagine que maintenant, tes sentiments à mon égard vont changer.

– Pour quelle raison ? fit le jeune homme en se tournant.

– Je suis un monstre, une aberration de la nature d'après une certaine personne, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

– Non Jack ! Non, je ne pense pas ça du tout. Mais que puis-je t'apporter ? Mes années sont comptées et quand je partirai, tu vas encore souffrir.

L'immortel le fixait, le jeune homme l'avait appelé par son prénom et l'avait tutoyé. Il ne bougeait pas, le Gallois s'approcha et posa un baiser hésitant sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, accueillant la langue qui rejoignit la sienne.

– Je t'aime Jack, je ne sais pas où ça va me mener, mais je t'aime, fit Ianto dans un murmure.

– Ian…

– Fais-moi l'amour, le coupa le jeune homme en prenant son visage dans ses mains, enseigne-moi, apprends-moi à te rendre heureux. Je veux passer le temps qui me reste à te chérir au mieux.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent et leurs langues se mêlèrent en un ballet tendre et langoureux. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre et ils commencèrent à retirer les vêtements qui leur barraient le passage jusqu'à la peau tiède qu'ils désiraient caresser.

Ianto gémit tant les sensations qui déferlaient sur lui étaient puissantes. Son cœur s'emballa et il se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à être totalement collé au Capitaine. Celui-ci goûtait maintenant son oreille, la mordillant, descendant lentement dans son cou.

– Ian, j'ai tellement envie de toi, souffla l'immortel.

– Hum…

Le leader le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans le salon puis reprit ses baisers. Le Gallois passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pendant que le leader poursuivait son chemin et happait un téton, le titillant doucement tout en lui caressant les flancs. Le jeune homme se cambra et un râle lui échappa lorsque la main effleura son boxer, seul vêtement qui lui restait encore. Jack posa ses lèvres sur le tissu, puis glissa ses doigts en dessous pour le lui enlever, libérant la virilité dressée de son compagnon. Il déposa des baisers dans l'aine, caressant le membre de sa joue, puis s'intéressa à l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant d'aller goûter les testicules.

– Ah… Jack… je…

Le coup de langue sur la hampe tendue électrisa le jeune homme qui crispa ses doigts dans les mèches de son futur amant. Puis lorsque la bouche l'engloutit, il se sentit partir vers un univers de volupté, bougeant son bassin au rythme de la succion. Peu à peu, le plaisir s'emparait des reins du Gallois, il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations, le Capitaine s'appliquait à lui prodiguer les caresses les plus sensuelles, se délectant des petits râles et gémissements qu'il laissait échapper.

D'un doigt fureteur, il l'invita à écarter les jambes et Ianto obtempéra, laissant l'accès à son intimité inviolée. Quand la phalange effleura le bord, l'agent se crispa un peu et Jack releva la tête.

– Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le-moi, fit-il doucement.

– Non… mais…

– Je sais, répondit-il en se relevant. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, nous avons le temps.

– Non, j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, seulement…

– Je serai aussi doux que possible, c'est promis, fit-il avant de prendre ses lèvres, faisant toucher leurs corps dénudés.

Sa main se promenait sur le bas-ventre de son compagnon et flattait les bourses, puis s'empara de son sexe, le massant pour lui redonner de la vigueur, puis il lâcha la bouche pour retourner s'occuper du gland suintant de désir.

Il humidifia son doigt et glissa sa main entre les cuisses qui s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Il dessina le bord de l'anneau de chair tout en accélérant sa succion, sentant le sexe vibrer doucement. Le Gallois n'allait pas tarder à se libérer et il voulait lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Quand la phalange passa la barrière délicate, il sentit les doigts empoigner ses cheveux, mais quand ils se détendirent, il la fit coulisser et tourner doucement, augmentant ainsi les sensations du jeune homme qui se déversa dans un cri, poussant son bassin pour rester dans cette chaude cavité.

Jack avala la semence offerte et continua son va-et-vient le temps que Ianto s'arrête de trembler. Puis il se redressa et le serra dans ses bras, prenant sa bouche pour un baiser savoureux, leurs langues se mêlant, faisant partager au jeune homme son goût intime.

Quand il s'écarta, l'immortel détailla le visage de son amant, soufflant doucement sur la peau humide. Puis Ianto ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard, se perdant dans cet océan de douceur qui l'enveloppait.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Hum… oui, répondit le jeune homme en se serrant contre lui. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça…

– Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, murmura Jack avec un léger sourire. Il te reste beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

– Je m'en doute et je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper, que tu as de l'expérience dans ce domaine, fit Ianto le regard lumineux.

– On peut dire ça, effectivement.

– Alors tu vas me montrer, répondit l'agent en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner dans la chambre, laissant tout juste le temps au Capitaine de récupérer un objet dans son pantalon.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

Rumpel Cinic : Effectivement... Merci pour ta review

Leulade : Tout rose ? Jamais de la vie, ce serait trop simple (oups ! je ferais mieux de me tirer moi...)

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

En arrivant au pied du lit, l'immortel le tourna vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, s'emparant de sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé auquel le jeune homme répondit avec empressement. Puis le leader le coucha sur la couette et entreprit de visiter la peau de son torse, goûtant les tétons dressés, les malmenant doucement avant de tracer un sillon de feu sur son ventre en droite ligne vers le sexe à nouveau réveillé.

Tout en débutant un doux va-et-vient, il lui écarta les jambes et dessina son intimité sans y pénétrer. Puis il se redressa et s'enduisit les doigts de lubrifiant sous le demi-regard de son compagnon.

– Détends-toi, souffla-t-il en reprenant sa place.

Ianto hocha la tête sans rien dire, mais se crispa un peu en sentant la phalange le toucher à nouveau. Jack reprit le sexe dans sa bouche et initia un doux va-et-vient, étalant le produit sur l'intimité par petits cercles délicats. Puis il pénétra lentement et s'arrêta, sentant le jeune homme se resserrer sur lui.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui… continue…

L'immortel obtempéra et fit coulisser son doigt tout en continuant sa lente succion puis quand il sentit moins de résistance, il inséra une seconde phalange puis une troisième, stoppant en entendant un gémissement de douleur. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne bougea pas, se contentant d'aller et venir sur la hampe suintante. Puis lorsque le Gallois accompagna le mouvement, il fit glisser ses doigts, écartant doucement pour le préparer à sa venue en lui.

Après quelques minutes, il les retira et prit le préservatif qu'il avait posé sur le lit avec le lubrifiant, mais au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, le jeune homme l'en empêcha.

– Je te veux sans, fit-il doucement. Je n'ai pas eu de rapports depuis… enfin, il y a longtemps et je pense que toi...

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui, je veux te sentir en moi, mais pas avec ça.

– C'est ton choix et tu n'as rien à craindre, à chaque mort, mon corps est _nettoyé_, souffla l'immortel avant d'effleurer ses lèvres tout en glissant de nouveau ses doigts dans l'intimité pour s'assurer de la bonne préparation, indispensable pour une première fois.

Quand il estima que le passage était suffisamment détendu, il se redressa et mit du lubrifiant sur son membre douloureusement raide puis il se plaça entre les jambes de son compagnon, lui faisant plier les genoux pour se poser contre son anneau de chair.

– Je vais aller doucement, fit-il, mais si ça ne va pas, dis-le-moi et j'arrêterai.

– Viens, souffla le Gallois, prends-moi…

Il tendit ses bras pour l'attirer à lui, Jack s'empara de ses lèvres en restant à l'orée de son corps, puis lentement, son gland passa la barrière, provoquant une douleur chez son partenaire. Il ne bougea plus pendant quelques instants, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence et lorsqu'il vit son visage se détendre, il commença un lent va-et-vient, s'enfouissant toujours plus, grognant doucement sous le plaisir qui s'emparait de lui.

– Hum… Ian… tu es si serré… Hum…

– Plus vite… souffla le jeune homme, une larme perlant à sa paupière fermée.

L'immortel accéléra ses coups de reins recherchant la prostate de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il la percuta, le Gallois se tendit et laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui se renouvela chaque fois que son amant touchait sa glande du plaisir. Il leva les jambes et croisa ses chevilles dans le dos de son partenaire, serrant pour l'obliger à le pénétrer plus profondément.

Des vagues de sensations délicieuses parcouraient son corps et il accompagna le balancement de son amant. Leurs peaux humides claquaient et le désir montait, menaçant de les emporter. Ianto ahanait doucement, laissant dérouler une longue litanie de mots gallois. Puis il sentit le plaisir exploser dans son ventre et serra ses doigts sur les épaules de son amant, essayant de réfréner l'orgasme qui montait.

– Hum… Cariad… je vais… haannnn… je…

Jack saisit son sexe et le massa au même rythme que ses hanches et le jeune homme se libéra en criant son prénom. Le Capitaine se déversa au tréfonds de son amant, savourant le bonheur de le posséder enfin. Il resta au fond de son intimité jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre puis se retira doucement quand les jambes le relâchèrent et s'allongea près de lui, prenant dans ses bras le corps toujours tremblant de la jouissance qu'il venait d'avoir.

– Ian…

– Hum… fit le Gallois en s'accrochant à sa taille.

– Ian… comment te sens-tu ?

– Bien Cariad, très bien même… Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi Ianto, fit-il en se serrant contre lui.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand une heure plus tard, le Gallois ouvrit les paupières, il rencontra le regard azur du Capitaine et resserra sa prise en se collant un peu plus à lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? murmura le jeune homme.

– Comment ça ? fit le leader en levant un sourcil étonné.

– Depuis que tu m'as embrassé dans cette ruelle, je n'arrive plus…

– Ian, le coupa-t-il. Quand je suis venu à l'Unit, je t'ai aperçu et j'avoue que je me suis senti assez bizarre et à ce point, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! Nous avions besoin d'un membre supplémentaire, ça devenait urgent, mais j'admets qu'à ce moment-là, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Pendant une semaine, j'ai traîné dans les couloirs, restant à l'abri de tes regards. Mes absences rendaient Owen fou de rage, car pendant ce temps, il devait s'occuper des interventions. Quand tu sortais au pub, je te suivais, rien que pour te voir pendant quelques minutes.

– Je ne t'ai jamais remarqué…

– Tu sais, pour passer d'un siècle à l'autre, il faut savoir être discret. Puis l'idée m'est venue que je pourrais peut-être te demander de travailler avec nous, ainsi, je t'aurais près de moi. Mais j'ignorais ce que tu en penserais et lorsque tu es sorti pour rentrer chez toi, je n'ai pas pu résister. Sentir ta bouche sous la mienne, ta langue contre la mienne, je touchais les portes du paradis, mais je voulais surtout qu'elles s'ouvrent. Ta réaction m'a rassuré, tu ne m'avais pas repoussé, j'avais donc une chance. Et j'ai eu peur le lendemain, si je n'avais pas été là…

– Mais tu y étais, le coupa Ianto, c'est le principal.

– Oui, sans doute.

– Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que ton corps était _nettoyé_, qu'entendais-tu par-là ?

– Lorsque je meure, toutes les maladies et les toxines que je pourrais avoir sont éliminées lors de mon retour à la vie. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais c'est ainsi.

– Donc, normalement, tu ne tombes jamais malade ?

– Disons que je le reste rarement dans la mesure où je peux me faire tuer à n'importe quel moment !

À cet instant, l'estomac du jeune homme se mit à gronder. Il se dégagea et attrapa son peignoir avant d'aller rapidement se doucher. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Jack se levait.

– Tu restes ici ce soir ? demanda-t-il en hésitant un peu.

– Ça me ferait plaisir.

– Merci, répondit le Gallois en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. Je vais aller préparer le repas. Rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini.

Il soupira en sentant les lèvres de son amant se poser sur son cou et passa sa main sur sa nuque, caressant la naissance de ses cheveux.

– Ian, j'ai encore faim de toi, souffla le leader.

– Je vois ça ! Viens manger et nous verrons ensuite pour le dessert, dit-il taquin en se libérant de l'étreinte.

Quand Jack quitta la chambre, Ianto avait dressé la table sur le balcon et l'attendait avec un verre de Whisky.

– C'est du Penderyn, je ne suis pas certain que tu aimes.

– Je ne suis pas difficile niveau boisson, fit l'immortel le regard brillant, mis à part pour le café, bien sûr !

– Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte. _Iechyd da !_ _(Santé !)_ dit-il en levant son verre.

– Je ne me lasserai jamais de ces belles voyelles galloises, souffla le Capitaine. Promets-moi de continuer à me faire profiter de ces merveilleuses intonations.

– Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras Cariad, aussi longtemps que tu me garderas près de toi.

– Ça risque de durer longtemps alors, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me quitter, répondit le leader avant d'effleurer ses lèvres d'un doux baiser.

Quand le repas fut prêt, ils s'installèrent et dînèrent de bon appétit puis ils allèrent se coucher et s'aimèrent à nouveau avant de sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de songes délicieux.

Au matin, le Gallois se réveilla avec une impression de vide. Il ouvrit les paupières pour constater que l'immortel n'était pas à ses côtés. Avait-il rêvé la soirée précédente ? Non, impossible, son corps le lui indiquait clairement. Il se leva et prit son peignoir puis passa dans le salon. Tout était silencieux, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Il soupira et alla se faire un café puis sortit sur le balcon, fixant la porte de l'office.

Il posa sa main sur la rambarde, le cœur serré. Il aurait tellement voulu se réveiller dans les bras de son Capitaine, mais sans doute que celui-ci avait trouvé suffisant de passer une nuit avec lui. Mais alors, les mots doux prononcés et les sentiments qu'il lui avait avoués, il ne les avait pas rêvés, il les lui avait bien dits ! Puis il se redressa brusquement en sentant des doigts sur sa taille et un souffle dans son cou. Il n'avait pas entendu l'immortel entrer et se reprit, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler puis se tourna.

– Eh bien Ian, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le leader en voyant ses yeux humides.

– J'avais cru… ce n'est rien, je ne suis qu'un idiot, répondit le Gallois en tentant de se libérer.

– Tu as cru que je t'avais laissé ? C'est bien ça ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et posa son front sur le torse de son compagnon qui lui caressa tendrement la nuque.

– Je suis désolé, mais nous avons eu une alerte et tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, il n'y avait personne à la base et j'avais espéré te trouver encore dans ton lit.

– J'ai eu si froid quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là, j'ai cru avoir rêvé ma nuit passée dans tes bras, souffla le Gallois, rassuré par les paroles de son amant.

– Je t'assure que ce n'était pas un rêve, insista le leader, loin de là !

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent, leurs langues bataillèrent tendrement, leurs corps s'éveillaient à de nouveaux désirs qu'il devint urgent d'assouvir. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

– Il faudrait peut-être se préparer, Owen et Tosh vont se demander ce qu'il se passe, fit le jeune homme.

– Oui, tu as raison, mais avant, je boirais bien un café.

– J'y vais.

Pendant que le Gallois préparait la boisson, Jack appela la base pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. En arrivant, Owen, voyant que le Hub était dans le noir, avait souri à la pensée que l'immortel avait sans doute opéré un rapprochement stratégique avec leur nouveau collègue. Il était heureux pour lui, il avait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie et serait ainsi moins seul.

Quand les deux hommes passèrent le sas une heure plus tard, Ianto évita de croiser le regard du médecin. Il se sentait gêné par la situation et ne voulait surtout pas se faire remarquer. Il était le petit nouveau que le patron avait mis dans son lit sitôt son arrivée, pour quoi allait-il donc passer ? Mais il ne regrettait pas cette nuit merveilleuse, bien au contraire et il espérait que leurs étreintes se renouvelleraient. Cependant, il avait également en mémoire la longévité exceptionnelle du leader et son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il ne lui restait que très peu d'années à vivre comparé à lui. Il prépara une tournée de café et attendit que la boisson coule.

– Salut, fit Owen en entrant dans la cuisine. Bien dormi ?

– Euh… oui, merci.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je savais que tu lui plaisais et puis, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, fit-il l'œil grivois. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il est seul, il mérite d'être un peu heureux.

– Je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur de ses attentes, souffla le Gallois.

– Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je l'ai compris en entendant sa voix au téléphone.

L'agent releva les yeux brusquement et se mit à rougir. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, se sentant assez mal à l'aise.

Owen lui tapa sur l'épaule en un geste amical et prit deux tasses, puis se rendit auprès de l'informaticienne qui était plongée dans ses recherches. Quand il vit le jeune homme quitter le bureau du leader après l'avoir servi, il décida d'aller voir le Capitaine. Jack l'invita à entrer et il prit un siège.

– Alors ! lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

– Alors quoi ?

– Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin quand même !

– Je t'en prie Owen, laisse-moi mon jardin secret, fit l'immortel, le regard brillant valant toutes les explications. Trêve de plaisanterie, il faudrait que tu lui fasses passer son examen médical et pas de paroles déplacées s'il te plaît.

– Cette partie de son anatomie ne me regarde pas, fit le médecin, taquin. Je te laisse ce privilège, il est déjà bien assez gêné comme ça.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Il pense qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur de tes attentes.

– Quel idiot !

– C'est ce que je lui ai fait comprendre, mais tu sais pourquoi il a dit ça ?

– Il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un autre homme avant moi, il est un peu perdu, je dirais. Mais je crois pouvoir affirmer que nous avons, tous les deux, été victimes d'un coup de foudre ! De mon côté, c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort et de manière aussi brutale. Par contre, il faudrait que tu lui parles, hier soir, nous avons eu une alerte et il est venu avec moi, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de le mettre au courant de tout ce qui me concernait.

– Et ?

– Et je suis mort ! Tu peux comprendre dans quel état il était quand il m'a vu revenir !

– Oui, je l'imagine et comment a-t-il pris la chose ?

– Il a été secoué, je ne te le cache pas, mais il a semblé bien encaisser finalement.

– Je suppose que tu t'es empressé de le réconforter ! fit le médecin, l'œil grivois.

Le leader se contenta de sourire et ne dit rien. Tout ceci ne concernait pas son collègue et il n'entendait pas lui exposer toute sa vie privée, il lui en avait déjà bien assez dit.

– Bien, je vais te laisser, il me reste quelques échantillons à analyser.

– Owen, quand tu le verras, il faudrait également que tu lui demandes ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie avant qu'il vienne ici. Hier, il m'a dit que ça faisait un bon moment qu'il… enfin je soupçonne un malheur. Je n'ai pas voulu le questionner, mais en tant que médecin, tu peux sans doute voir le problème. Il me semble que quelque chose le mine, c'est comme un souvenir qui ne voudrait pas s'effacer.

– Tu aurais pu écouter ses pensées !

– J'ai essayé, mais il sait que je peux le faire et il m'a bloqué l'entrée. Je ne veux surtout pas le braquer.

– Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, fit-il avant de partir.

– Ok, à tout à l'heure, répondit le Capitaine en prenant un dossier.

Quand le médecin arriva au pied de l'escalier, il croisa Ianto et lui demanda de l'accompagner pour un bref entretien. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui fit remonter sa manche pour prendre sa tension.

– Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

– Bien, pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, apprendre que ton patron est immortel en le voyant revenir à la vie doit pas mal secouer, non ?

– Oui, je l'avoue. Nous avions déjà discuté de certaines de ses particularités, mais l'alarme nous a interrompus.

– Ça arrive souvent. Ouvre ta chemise.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et attendit que son collègue l'examine.

– Tu as été bousculé, on dirait, fit-il en montrant une ecchymose qui commençait à apparaître.

Il se tut un instant pour écouter le cœur puis le laissa se rhabiller.

– Il faudra être plus prudent en intervention ! Tu sais, on se blesse souvent, mais je suis là pour vous remettre sur pied.

– Ce n'est pas…

Le Gallois était gêné et jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue avant de détourner les yeux. Owen sourit, évidemment qu'il ne s'était pas fait cela pendant la sortie, il savait encore reconnaître un suçon quand il en voyait un !

– Aurais-tu quelque chose dont tu veuilles me parler sous le couvert du secret médical ?

– À quel propos ?

– Eh bien, je crois savoir que tu es seul depuis un long moment, comment cela se fait-il ? Tu es beau garçon et je suppose que les jeunes femmes te trouvent à leur goût.

– C'est Jack qui t'a parlé, c'est ça ?

– Il m'a prévenu, effectivement, il s'inquiète pour toi.

– Je…

– Si tu ne veux rien dire pour le moment, ce n'est pas grave, mais tu ne dois pas le garder pour toi, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Tu sais, nous avons eu des coups durs nous aussi et en se serrant les coudes, nous avons pu passer à autre chose. Attention, je ne te dis pas que nous avons oublié, mais nous avons pu dépasser certaines douleurs.

– Des coups durs ? De quelle sorte ?

– Eh bien, quand Jack m'a recruté, je venais de perdre ma fiancée. Un alien avait trouvé refuge dans son cerveau et elle est décédée. Toute l'équipe, qui devait l'opérer, a été tuée, elle aussi, la créature avait lâché un gaz mortel.

– Je suis désolé.

– Tu sais, j'en ai voulu à Jack, car j'étais persuadé qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais après avoir compris qu'il n'en était rien, je suis venu travailler pour lui.

– Et Toshiko ?

– Pour elle, c'est différent, elle a été accusée d'espionnage industriel. Sa mère avait été enlevée et Tosh devait voler un plan et construire l'appareil prévu. Douée comme elle est, elle n'a eu aucun mal à le faire et il fonctionnait malgré que les informations soient fausses.

– Fausses ! Mais comment a-t-elle fait ?

– D'après Jack, elle les a modifiées sans même s'en rendre compte. Résultat, l'Unit l'a chopée et enfermée dans une cellule. Si notre Capitaine n'avait pas décidé de la prendre avec nous, elle y serait encore. Alors, tu vois, nous non plus nous n'avons pas eu une vie facile !

– Effectivement !

Il se tut quelques instants, baissant les yeux sur ses mains, puis il les releva pour affronter le regard du médecin.

– Ma fiancée, aussi, est morte, souffla-t-il.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Un accident de laboratoire, je n'en sais pas plus. Elle travaillait sur un truc top-secret et personne n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé et depuis, je suis resté seul. Tu ne vas rien dire à Tosh, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, mais je pense que Jack doit savoir. Peux-tu me donner la permission de le rassurer ?

– Oui.

– Bien, tu peux y aller, tout me semble parfait.

– Merci, répondit le jeune homme en se sauvant prestement.

Le médecin regarda vers la caméra dont le point rouge clignotait et leva le pouce. Derrière l'écran, le Capitaine sourit, il avait vu la réaction de son amant et l'expression du praticien.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

Leulade : Effectivement, j'aime bien le présenter ainsi, pourquoi avoir toujours droit à un homme qui ne pense qu'à mordre ?

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

À l'heure du repas, le Gallois ferma l'office et descendit au Hub avec les boîtes que le traiteur venait de déposer. Il passa dans la cuisine pour préparer la tournée de café puis invita ses collègues à se rendre en salle de conférence où ils devaient déjeuner. Il confia les plats à Tosh et monta voir le leader.

Quand celui-ci le vit arriver, il se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras, s'emparant de sa bouche pour un baiser passionné.

– Tu m'as manqué, Ian.

– Je vois ça !

– Owen t'a examiné ce matin, vous avez parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

– Je ne crois pas que ça l'intéresse et j'avoue que je n'avais pas envie…

– Non, Ian, je parlais de l'intervention, fit Jack en souriant.

– Oh ! Oui, évidemment… Il a vu que j'avais une ecchymose et il a pensé que j'avais été blessé, mais en fait, c'est le suçon que tu m'as fait qui commence à virer.

– Je t'ai marqué, tu es à moi, fit le leader avec un regard de félin affamé tout en le serrant contre lui.

– Nous devrions aller petit-déjeuner, ils nous attendent et je commence à avoir faim, tenta le jeune homme.

– Hum, moi aussi, répondit le Capitaine en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou, faisant frémir son amant.

– Non Jack, je t'en prie, pas maintenant.

Mais les caresses et les baisers de l'immortel lui faisaient perdre pied. Après avoir tenté de résister, il commençait à rendre les armes quand l'alarme se déclencha, hurlant dans toute la base. Quand le Capitaine le lâcha, il fut un instant déséquilibré et s'accrocha à la chemise de son amant, le temps de reprendre son souffle, croisant le regard rieur qui se posa sur lui.

– Ça va aller ?

– Oui, je te demande juste quelques secondes.

– Très bien, je vais voir Tosh et nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, répondit Jack en sortant de la pièce.

Il descendit rapidement l'escalier et vint près de la jeune femme qui décryptait les données.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

– Un vortex dans un entrepôt des docks, mais je n'ai jamais eu une signature pareille. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

– Ok, j'y vais. Ianto, avec moi ! fit-il avant de partir vers le garage.

Tosh vit son collègue descendre les marches, mais ne dit rien. Owen l'avait mise au courant de la découverte du suçon et elle était heureuse que son leader ne soit plus seul. Ce jeune homme lui plaisait bien et elle avait envie de mieux le connaître.

Assis dans le véhicule, le Gallois gardait le silence, son amant affolait ses sens dès qu'il s'approchait de lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Travailler dans ces conditions allait être difficile, mais il devait se montrer professionnel avant tout !

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrepôt, ils s'approchèrent, arme au poing. Le bâtiment semblait désert, mais ils entendirent des battements d'aile provenant du fond de l'édifice. Ils se déplacèrent rapidement et arrivèrent à une porte.

– On jette un coup d'œil ? demanda le Capitaine, taquin.

– Je crois qu'on est ici pour ça ! fit Ianto.

D'un geste prudent, l'immortel ouvrit le battant et pénétra dans l'enceinte. Il faisait sombre, mais les bruits se faisaient toujours entendre. Puis, brusquement, un cri strident les assaillit et ils levèrent la tête au moment où un ptérodactyle fonçait sur eux. Précipitamment, ils sortirent et s'appuyèrent au mur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda le Gallois.

– La faille rejette n'importe quoi, il suffit qu'elle se soit ouverte à la préhistoire et voilà un nouveau cadeau pour nous.

– C'est toi qu'il a attaqué, fit remarquer Ianto.

– Tu crois ?

– Ce doit être ton eau de toilette !

– J'ai horreur de ça !

– Tu veux dire que c'est ton odeur naturelle !

– 51 siècles de phéromones, tu n'as pas idée !

– Je comprends mieux alors, souffla le jeune homme.

– Tu comprends quoi ?

– Pourquoi je suis dans cet état dès que tu es près de moi !

– Oh ! Eh bien, attrapons cette bestiole et je verrai si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, répondit l'immortel, l'œil grivois.

– Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? fit le Gallois en le suivant jusqu'au véhicule.

– J'ai quelques bricoles à l'arrière, on devrait bien trouver ce qu'il nous faut !

Le Capitaine ouvrit le coffre et tira une caisse d'où il sortit une grande seringue dont le réservoir était rempli d'un liquide doré.

– Tu veux faire quoi avec ça ?

– Le lui injecter, bien sûr ! répondit Jack en repartant d'un pas rapide vers l'entrepôt.

En arrivant, il regarda son amant et lui fit un clin d'œil.

– On y va ?

– Ok, mais comment vas-tu faire pour qu'il ne te bouffe pas ?

– J'improviserai !

Sur ces paroles, il fit signe au Gallois qui ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, les yeux levés pour trouver l'animal. Celui-ci les avait vus arriver et plongea en piqué, directement sur l'immortel qui l'esquiva rapidement. Ils se mirent à courir, chacun dans une direction, si bien que le ptérodactyle ne sut lequel choisir. Après avoir fait un arc de cercle, il revint vers le leader qui lui échappa une nouvelle fois, lui saisissant la patte au moment où il reprenait de l'altitude. Ianto les regarda s'élever et les suivit du regard, inquiet de la chute qui pourrait être fatale à son amant s'il venait à lâcher sa prise. Mais celui-ci parvint à piquer l'animal et se laissa choir, tombant sur le jeune homme qui voulait tenter d'amortir son atterrissage. Ils roulèrent en riant comme deux enfants puis s'immobilisèrent un instant avant que le Capitaine ne les retourne pour éviter la bête endormie.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, puis Jack passa sa main dans la nuque du Gallois et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Le jeune homme y répondit tout en glissant ses mains sur la chemise et sentit l'immortel onduler du bassin, faisant toucher leurs virilités réveillées.

– Je ne pourrai pas attendre d'être à la base, souffla ce dernier, j'ai trop envie de toi.

– Jack, pas ici, fit Ianto en tentant de s'écarter.

– Et pourquoi pas, il dort et il n'y a personne d'autre.

Ils se relevèrent et le Capitaine l'enlaça pour initier un nouveau baiser tout en le dirigeant vers le mur. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à le repousser et peu à peu, il céda sous les attaques. Son pantalon tomba rapidement sur ses chaussures puis le Capitaine le tourna face à la paroi, butinant son cou et caressant ses fesses de ses mains inquisitrices.

– Pas… hum… non…

– Ian… j'ai vraiment envie de toi.

Le Gallois tourna la tête pour parler, mais l'immortel s'empara de ses lèvres, coupant net toute tentative de réponse, il voulait se fondre dans ce corps attirant et n'avait pas la patience d'attendre le retour à la base. Quand son doigt humide caressa l'intimité de son amant, le jeune homme gémit et se cambra, faisant sourire le leader qui n'en attendait pas moins. Sa phalange glissa dans l'anneau qui se crispa un instant avant de se détendre doucement, accueillant les deux autres qui préparèrent l'arrivée de l'immortel. Quand il estima qu'il était prêt, Jack se présenta à l'orée et poussa doucement pour investir la chaude cavité. Ianto laissa échapper un râle puis, les mains appuyées au mur, il vint à la rencontre de ce membre qui le fouillait si délicieusement.

La cadence s'accéléra progressivement, les deux hommes ahanaient sous le plaisir ressenti. Se sentant sur le point de jouir, le Capitaine saisit la virilité de son amant et la massa au même rythme que ses coups de reins jusqu'à ce que le Gallois se libère dans un cri. Il laissa l'orgasme le submerger à son tour et se déversa dans un long gémissement. Toujours enfoui, il serra le jeune homme contre lui, grignotant le lobe de son oreille, attendant que leurs spasmes se calment, puis il se retira doucement et tourna son amant pour butiner ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer plus franchement. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Jack posa son front sur celui de l'agent.

– Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

– Moi aussi Cariad, mais dis-moi, chaque intervention va se terminer ainsi ?

– Pourquoi, tu serais contre ?

– Non, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit. Il va bientôt se réveiller, il vaut mieux que nous l'emmenions à la base.

– Tu as raison, répondit l'immortel en reboutonnant son pantalon.

– Que va-t-on faire de Myfanwy ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Myfanwy ?

– Pourquoi pas, je trouve que c'est un joli nom, en gallois, ça veut dire Ma Bien-aimée.

– Oui, effectivement, vu sous cet angle ! sourit l'immortel. Donc, tu penses que c'est une femelle ?

– Pour le moment, rien ne prouve le contraire !

– Tu as raison, on verra ça avec Owen, alors allons-y pour Myfanwy, peux-tu aller chercher le véhicule ?

– J'y vais. Ne lui fais pas de mal !

– Ai-je l'habitude d'être brutal ? demanda le Capitaine avec un léger sourire.

Le Gallois ne répondit pas et sortit rapidement. Le leader replia les grandes ailes, les maintint avec une sangle et attendit que Ianto revienne avec le SUV puis, péniblement, ils hissèrent l'animal à l'arrière et Ianto s'assit au volant.

– Je peux savoir où tu as l'intention de la mettre ?

– Dans les hauteurs de la base, près de l'ouverture de la dalle, il y a un espace suffisamment grand pour elle. Nous allons faire installer un filet de protection pour éviter qu'elle ne descende pendant que nous sommes là. Le soir, je la laisserai libre, tu vois que je sais être gentil !

– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit le jeune homme en démarrant. À ton avis, comment vont réagir Tosh et Owen ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais on ne pouvait pas la laisser en liberté. Imagine si quelqu'un venait à l'apercevoir, les autorités seraient bien capables de la faire capturer pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Oui, évidemment ! Je vais devoir commander des tonnes de poissons, on peut prévoir ça dans notre budget ?

– Le plus difficile va être de couvrir cette dépense. On va devoir trouver quelque chose d'imparable, sinon la maison-mère risque de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. S'il faut que je paye avec mes deniers personnels, je le ferai !

Tout en discutant, ils avaient fait le trajet de retour et Ianto se gara dans le souterrain. Owen attendait avec un transbordeur et fut surpris de les voir sortir tous les deux frais et dispos.

– Jack, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Tu me demandes de venir et aucun de vous n'est blessé !

– Ce n'est pas pour nous, c'est pour elle, fit le leader en ouvrant le coffre.

– Elle ? Qui ?

– Viens voir !

Le médecin s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, puis battit brusquement en retraite sous le regard amusé de ses deux collègues.

– Tu te fous de moi là !

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Tu ne vas pas me dire que l'alerte était pour un dinosaure !

– Eh bien… si. Owen, je te présente Myfanwy qui va devenir notre chien de garde.

– Tu as vraiment perdu la tête, beugla le praticien. Euh… tu as bien dit Myfanwy ?

– Oui, pourquoi, ça ne te plaît pas ? C'est Ianto qui lui a trouvé ce joli nom.

– Oh, alors si c'est lui… fit-il en levant les bras.

Le Capitaine et le Gallois éclatèrent de rire devant sa mine déconfite, puis ils se calmèrent et sortirent l'animal du véhicule pour le poser sur le transbordeur.

Ils descendirent au Hub et lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas, Tosh s'approcha pour regarder l'étrange convoi. En voyant l'animal, elle poussa un petit cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, tout en reculant de quelques pas.

– Elle est endormie, fit le leader, tu ne crains rien.

– Elle ? C'est une femelle ? fit-elle.

– Je suppose que oui !

– Oh, donc, tu as décidé ça comme ça ! lâcha Owen.

– D'après Ianto, Myfanwy veut dire Ma Bien-aimée, alors je pense qu'il doit savoir de quoi il parle, répondit Jack taquin.

– Eh bien, on va voir s'il a raison ! Aidez-moi à la poser sur la table !

Les trois hommes soulevèrent le ptérodactyle et l'installèrent pour que le médecin puisse lui faire un scanner. L'immortel s'approcha de la Japonaise et mit une main sur son bras, lui faisant lever les yeux.

– Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter ma belle.

– Si tu le dis !

– Écoute, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose. Nous allons lui aménager l'espace qui est en haut, fit-il en lui montrant la cavité presque invisible. Mais il faudrait qu'elle ne puisse pas venir nous attaquer en attendant de pouvoir poser un filet de protection. Peux-tu voir s'il est possible de créer une sorte de champ de force que l'on pourrait désactiver le soir.

– Oui, je peux essayer… mais, dis-moi, pourquoi veux-tu la libérer le soir ?

– Elle n'est pas en prison, elle a aussi le droit de se dégourdir les ailes. Je ne peux pas la laisser sortir, mais elle aura de la place ici.

– D'accord, laisse-moi bidouiller quelque chose, je pense avoir une idée.

La jeune femme se détourna rapidement et s'installa à son poste. Il la regarda un instant puis rejoignit la baie médicale. Ianto était près de l'animal et passait ses doigts le long de son bec. Jack perçut ses pensées et sourit, lui aussi se souviendrait de la capture de la bête.

Quand il eut terminé, Owen lui fit signe d'approcher. Il termina de noter ce qu'il avait trouvé et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes.

– Bien, elle semble en parfaite santé. Il faudra simplement veiller à son régime, mais je pense que tout devrait bien se passer.

– Tu as dit _Elle_, tu confirmes que c'est une femelle ! fit le leader.

– Oui, je confirme, bravo Ianto ! Peux-tu me dire comment tu le savais ?

– Une intuition, rien de plus, répondit-il en rougissant un peu.

– Bien, alors maintenant, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour la monter là-haut.

– Il y a un palan au plafond, nous allons la mettre dans un filet et la hisser, répondit le Capitaine. Tosh est en train de mettre une barrière magnétique en place pour nous laisser le temps de poser une protection plus adéquate.

– Ok et il y en a pour combien de temps ? demanda le médecin. Parce que j'ai vu des signes de réveil.

– J'ai fini ! entendirent-ils.

Ils se retournèrent et virent la jeune informaticienne qui les regardait du haut de l'escalier avec un grand sourire.

– Dès qu'elle sera installée, nous pourrons activer le champ de force, mais il faudra rapidement poser le filet, si elle entre en contact trop souvent avec le magnétisme, ça pourrait finir par la blesser.

– Très bien, je vais appeler un artisan, j'en connais un qui fait du bon travail et dans des délais assez courts.

– Il va pouvoir entrer ici ? interrogea le Gallois un peu surpris.

– Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis, je le connais depuis longtemps. Il est au courant de ce que nous faisons et sait garder les secrets. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, il y a plusieurs années et il m'en est toujours reconnaissant.

Ianto hocha la tête puis quitta la baie médicale. Il avait besoin d'un café et se doutait que ses collègues aussi. Quand il revint avec son plateau, un câble pendait du plafond et un filet était étendu sur le sol.

Avec les boissons, il rapporta les viennoiseries et les posa sur la table puis s'assit sur le canapé, imité par la jeune femme. Les deux autres membres le rejoignirent et tous déjeunèrent de bon appétit malgré l'heure avancée de la matinée. Puis Jack s'éloigna avec le médecin, laissant le Gallois s'asseoir près de sa collègue.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui.

– Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à la capturer ?

– Non, Jack avait ce qu'il fallait dans le véhicule, mais j'avoue que j'étais un peu inquiet quand même.

– Tu sais comment il est !

– Oui, bien sûr, mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'il change, fit-il des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant son amant.

– Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, souffla-t-elle si bas que Ianto eut du mal à entendre.

– Tu…

– Ne t'en fais pas, nous savions que tu lui plaisais et il semblerait que ce soit réciproque.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Jack fut assailli de pensées incohérentes et se tourna vers le Gallois. Percevant sa douleur, il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui. Tosh s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls.

– Ian, arrête de te poser autant de questions, vivons le moment présent, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passera dans l'avenir, mais je vais faire en sorte pour qu'il y en ait un pour nous deux.

– Pour combien de temps ? Je sais qu'à Torchwood, les agents ne vivent pas vieux, toi mis à part évidemment. J'ai conscience que dans quelques années, tu te retrouveras seul, est-il juste que je te fasse souffrir à nouveau ?

– Pour le moment, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre et crois-moi, ça n'a pas de prix. Je préfère t'avoir connu et aimé même si ce n'est que peu de temps par rapport à mon espérance de vie plutôt qu'avoir vécu sans toi. Peu importe le nombre d'années qu'il nous reste, je voudrais que tu les passes avec moi. Je sais que nous nous connaissons depuis très peu de temps et que ça peut paraître précipité, mais il y a une chose que j'aimerais par-dessus tout pour te garder près de moi…

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Je n'ai fait cela qu'une fois dans ma vie, mais je suis prêt à le faire à nouveau pour te montrer à quel point tu m'es indispensable.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta le Gallois.

– Je voudrais… je voudrais que nous partagions notre vie, nos joies et nos douleurs. Je voudrais m'endormir chaque soir près de toi et me réveiller chaque matin dans tes bras. Je voudrais te faire l'amour au point d'en perdre la raison, je voudrais…

Il se tut un instant tout en prenant sa main et inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

– Je voudrais que dans quelques mois, tu unisses ta vie à la mienne, fit-il dans un souffle. Je sais que je précipite les choses, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi près de moi…

Ianto sursauta, il ne s'était pas attendu à une déclaration pareille et l'immortel prit peur. Il se releva et tenta d'analyser les pensées confuses qu'il captait. Il attendait la réponse, mais celle-ci ne venait pas, pire, ce qu'il entendait lui serra le cœur. Il fit brusquement demi-tour et monta dans son bureau, fermant la porte sous le regard surpris de Tosh et Owen.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je… il vient…

– Quoi ? insista le médecin.

Les larmes aux yeux, Ianto n'arrivait plus à articuler un mot et brusquement, elles roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

– Ianto, ne me dis pas qu'il a rompu ! fit Tosh en s'avançant.

– Il… il veut qu'on se marie, lâcha-t-il.

– Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

– Rien… j'ai été trop surpris…

– C'est pour ça qu'il est monté, il doit penser que tu refuses sa proposition, fit le médecin.

– Non ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout !

– Je crois que tu devrais aller le rassurer, l'encouragea Tosh. Il doit savoir que…

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

Leulade : Effectivement, Ianto n'a pas beaucoup résisté, mais qui le pourrait avec un Capitaine aussi entreprenant ? Pour ce qui est de la Barjot, autant la laisser où elle est (sincèrement, ce n'est pas une femme que j'aimerais rencontrer !). Laissons les personnes s'aimer, rien n'est plus beau que l'amour, peu importe le sexe ! (enfin, c'est mon avis personnel !). Merci pour ta review.

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

À ce moment, une détonation résonna dans le Hub et Ianto tourna la tête vers le bureau. Il se mit à courir, montant l'escalier quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit son amant allongé sur le sol, une tache de sang maculant le plancher.

– Mon Dieu Jack, mais pourquoi… pourquoi… je t'en prie, reviens…

Le Gallois le serra contre lui, ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, le berçant doucement en récitant une prière. Ses collègues entrèrent à leur tour et les regardèrent sans rien dire. Après quelques minutes d'une attente insoutenable, le Capitaine reprit son souffle douloureusement et s'agrippa aux bras qui le tenaient.

– Ian… fit-il avant de détourner les yeux.

– Cariad, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te répondre.

– Je n'ai pas réfléchi, ce que je percevais me faisait mal, il me semblait que tu rejetais ce que je pouvais t'offrir, que… répondit-il sans le regarder.

– Il va donc falloir que tu arrêtes d'écouter mes pensées, le coupa-t-il, ou attendre un peu avant d'en tirer des conclusions, parce que si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais su que j'acceptais.

Le Capitaine le fixa, se laissant envahir par le flot d'amour qu'il percevait puis tenta de se redresser et le Gallois l'y aida. Après avoir tendrement caressé sa joue, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, demandant l'accès que l'immortel lui accorda, laissant leurs langues se rejoindre. Owen et Tosh avaient déserté la pièce et s'étaient réfugiés dans la zone centrale.

Le ptérodactyle commençait à reprendre ses esprits et il devenait urgent de le monter dans son antre. Le médecin vérifia que tout était en place, puis il demanda à la jeune femme de s'occuper du treuil. Rapidement, il partit vers la cavité et lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, il fit signe à sa collègue. Elle enclencha l'appareil et regarda le filin se tendre.

Dans le bureau, les deux hommes avaient entendu le bruit et sortirent sur la passerelle. Voyant l'animal, suspendu dans le filet, Ianto descendit rapidement auprès de la jeune femme qui suivait l'ascension des yeux et Jack rejoignit le médecin qui s'apprêtait à attraper le précieux chargement.

– Tu aurais dû me prévenir, fit-il en s'approchant.

– Je crois que tu avais plus important à faire. Comment ça va ?

– Bien, Ianto a raison, il faudrait que je sois plus patient.

– Effectivement, ça éviterait que tu fasses souffrir ceux qui t'aiment. Tosh, aussi, a été secouée.

– Je vous demande pardon, mais j'avais tellement mal de ce que j'avais entendu…

– Bon, on verra ça plus tard, le coupa le médecin, pour le moment, il faut l'installer avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

À cet instant, la bête ouvrit les yeux et, en voyant les deux hommes, tenta de se libérer. Owen n'arrivait pas à lui retirer les sangles et avait peur qu'elle se blesse.

– Elle bouge trop, fit-il, impossible de la détacher.

– Attendez ! entendirent-ils, laissez-moi essayer.

Le Gallois s'approcha et s'accroupit près de l'animal. Il passa doucement sa main sur son bec et vrilla son regard dans le sien.

– Ian… commença le Capitaine.

– Laisse-le faire, regarde, elle s'est calmée.

Jack écoutait les pensées de son amant, celles-ci étaient tournées vers cet être d'un autre espace-temps. Il y avait de la douceur, de la compassion. Il l'entendait lui expliquer qu'il serait plus en sécurité avec eux qu'au-dehors. Puis il le vit avancer la main vers la sangle et la détacher doucement sans que la bête ne fasse un mouvement.

– Voilà Myfanwy, tu es chez toi, souffla-t-il. Repose-toi, je reviendrai te voir plus tard avec un petit cadeau.

Après une dernière caresse légère sur la tête de l'animal, il se redressa lentement tout en reculant vers les deux hommes qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Le ptérodactyle se releva et déplia ses ailes, battant doucement l'air avant de les replier. Après quelques pas, il s'arrêta au bord de la cavité et regarda vers le bas.

– Tosh, tu peux activer, elle est réveillée, fit le Capitaine par l'oreillette.

– C'est fait ! répondit-elle.

– Ok, nous descendons, laissons-la tranquille, fit-il en invitant les deux hommes à quitter l'antre.

Après un dernier regard, le Gallois sortit et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Derrière lui, l'immortel souriait, la tendre complicité entre l'animal et son amant était un peu surprenante, mais le jeune homme était tellement doux qu'il n'était pas étonné que la bête lui ait accordé sa confiance aussi rapidement. Une fois arrivé dans la zone informatique, il rassura la Japonaise qui lui sourit.

– Ianto, je voudrais te voir dans mon bureau !

– Ok, je prépare juste du café et je te rejoins, fit l'agent en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Jack monta les marches tout en réfléchissant, n'avait-il pas forcé la décision de son amant en réagissant comme il l'avait fait. Maintenant, avec du recul, il se disait qu'il avait eu tort d'agir ainsi et espérait que le Gallois ne changerait pas d'avis. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le jeune homme arriver. Celui-ci s'approcha sans bruit et posa les tasses sur la table avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de l'immortel, se collant contre son dos.

– Ian, soupira-t-il.

– Oui.

– Je suis tellement désolé !

– Mais de quoi ? répondit l'agent sans comprendre. Tourne-toi !

Le leader s'exécuta et Ianto put voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, vrillant son regard dans le sien.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

– Pour tout à l'heure, tu as raison, je dois être plus patient, mais je t'aime tellement que, comme tu ne me répondais pas, j'ai cru que tu refusais.

– Quel idiot tu fais ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question, surtout que cela fait très peu de temps que nous nous connaissons et j'ai été surpris, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre. Il faut avouer que ça pourrait déstabiliser n'importe qui, tu ne crois pas ?

– Si, effectivement !

– Je t'aime Cariad et rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux que d'unir ma vie à la tienne, mais quand je partirai, je te ferai souffrir, en ai-je le droit ?

– Tu me l'as déjà demandé et je te ferai sans hésiter la même réponse. Je voudrais que tu nous laisses profiter des années qu'il nous reste.

– Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, mais je t'en prie, avant de te buter quand je garde le silence ou que mes pensées ne sont pas ce que tu voudrais, attends un peu ! Je ne veux pas te voir mort à nouveau pour quelque chose qui ne m'aura demandé qu'un peu de réflexion.

– Je te le promets Ian, fit Jack avant de prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs regards disaient tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

À ce moment-là, l'alarme se déclencha et ils quittèrent précipitamment le bureau. Tosh notait les coordonnées et leva les yeux en voyant arriver le leader.

– C'est sur les docks, fit-elle en lui tendant le papier.

– Ok, tu restes ici, Ianto, Owen, avec moi !

Ils partirent rapidement vers le garage et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'engageaient dans la circulation dense du milieu de journée.

Quand il arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils se déplacèrent prudemment et parcoururent les différents bâtiments, l'activation n'étant pas centrée sur l'un d'eux.

– Jack, cria le médecin, il y a un homme à terre ici !

Le leader le rejoignit rapidement, suivi par le Gallois. Owen avait pris le pouls de l'individu et s'était rendu compte qu'il était encore vivant, mais inconscient.

– Il nous faut une ambulance, fit-il en levant les yeux.

Le Capitaine contacta les urgences et moins de dix minutes plus tard, le véhicule de secours stoppait près d'eux. Le blessé fut pris en charge et emmené à l'hôpital Sainte-Marie. Les trois hommes remontèrent en voiture et le suivirent, le leader devait lui poser des questions quant à cette activation. En arrivant, il montra sa carte et un interne fut chargé de le conduire à la chambre où l'homme avait été installé après avoir été examiné et soigné. Quand ils entrèrent, il avait les yeux ouverts et fixa son regard sur l'immortel.

– Bonjour, je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness, c'est nous qui vous avons trouvé. Pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Je ne sais pas… j'étais dans les entrepôts pour ma ronde, je suis le gardien et j'ai entendu du bruit.

– Vous avez vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

– Il y avait ce truc lumineux, je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Un homme en est sorti, mais je n'ai pas pu bien le voir, il était comme flou et ensuite, plus rien, quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais ici.

– Très bien, reposez-vous, vous ne risquez plus rien. Nous allons vous laisser, fit l'immortel en faisant signe à ses compagnons de le suivre.

– Jack, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Owen quand ils furent dans le couloir.

– J'en sais rien, mais il va falloir surveiller ça ! Bien, on rentre !

Ils retournèrent au SUV et prirent place.

– Jack ! fit Tosh par l'oreillette.

– Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Je viens d'avoir un message assez bizarre.

– Dis-moi !

– Il s'agit d'un fichier audio qui nous a été transmis. Ça dit : _Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, rendez-le-moi et il ne vous arrivera rien !_

– Ça vient de qui ?

– Je n'en sais rien, la voix est complètement brouillée, on dirait que c'est produit par une machine.

– Ok, nous rentrons, on verra ça en arrivant.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans le parking. Ils se rendirent rapidement au Hub et l'immortel demanda à écouter la bande.

– S'il ne donne pas d'indication sur ce qu'il cherche, nous allons avoir du mal à le lui rendre, fit-il.

– C'est évident, répondit la jeune femme.

– Tu as un moyen de répondre ?

– Oui.

– Ok, alors envoie ça : Pour vous le rendre, il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez !

– Voilà, c'est fait, répondit l'informaticienne en appuyant sur la touche _Entrée_. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la réponse.

– Bien, Ianto, pourrais-tu nous faire un café ?

– J'y vais, fit le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il donna les tasses à ses collègues avant de monter au bureau du Capitaine. Quand il entra, Jack semblait perdu dans ses pensées et sursauta quand le Gallois posa ses doigts sur son épaule.

– Ian, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

– Tu me sembles soucieux, que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien de grave, je me demande seulement ce que veut cette personne et surtout, qui c'est !

– On le saura quand il répondra. Tiens, fit-il en lui donnant sa boisson.

– Merci.

Il trempa ses lèvres, appréciant le goût, puis il posa le mug et se leva pour prendre son amant dans ses bras.

– Je voudrais savoir une chose, fit le jeune homme.

– Dis-moi !

– Serais-tu prêt à quitter ton antre ?

– Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

– Eh bien, je crois que tu pourrais venir t'installer chez moi, souffla-t-il.

– C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

– Jack, tu te moques de moi ?

– Un peu, je l'avoue, fit le Capitaine en l'embrassant tendrement.

– Très bien, alors je vais aller préparer tes affaires et nous les amènerons chez moi ce soir.

– Si tu veux, mais pour le moment, j'aurais bien envie de…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, souriant en le sentant frémir et se tendre.

– Jack, crois-tu que ce soit le moment, soupira-t-il.

– Non, mais j'en ai envie, fit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre.

Il le laissa passer puis descendit après lui, refermant la trappe après avoir envoyé un message à Tosh.

Lorsqu'elle le reçut, elle sourit et demanda au médecin de l'accompagner pour aller chercher le repas. En voyant son air ravi, Owen comprit et la suivit quand elle passa le sas.

Sous le bureau, les deux hommes s'embrassaient à bouche perdue. Le Capitaine passa ses mains sous la veste et la fit tomber puis s'attaqua à la chemise après avoir défait la cravate.

– Ian, je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour, murmura-t-il en grignotant le lobe de son oreille.

Il sentit le jeune homme se tendre et s'écarter légèrement. Il le regarda, prenant son visage dans ses mains.

– Jack, je…

– Je sais, mais j'aimerais te sentir en moi, fit-il en picorant ses lèvres après avoir entendu ses pensées confuses.

– Tu pourrais être déçu !

– Aucune chance, répondit-il en continuant son chemin vers son cou puis son épaule dont il mordilla la peau tendre.

Il ondula du bassin, frottant leurs virilités encore prisonnières de leur carcan de tissu. Ianto descendit ses mains le long des flancs de son amant, tout en goûtant sa peau, se dirigeant lentement vers les boutons de chair qui se dressaient sous le désir. Il lui enleva sa chemise ouverte puis il l'incita à l'allonger et butina son torse, pinçant doucement les tétons, écoutant les râles de son compagnon. Il déposa des baisers de feu sur la peau brûlante et glissa sa langue dans le nombril tout en lui retirant son pantalon.

Quand il effleura, par-dessus le boxer, le membre réveillé, Jack laissa échapper un gémissement. Lentement, Ianto glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique et descendit le vêtement tout en caressant le sexe de ses lèvres, recueillant la goutte de désir qui suintait. Il darda sa langue sur le gland et titilla la fente, faisant se cambrer son partenaire qui s'agrippa aux draps.

Puis le Gallois fit glisser la hampe dans sa bouche, commençant un lent va-et-vient tout en câlinant les bourses pleines.

– Hum… Ian… Haan…

L'immortel se soumettait, avançant son bassin à la rencontre de cette chaude cavité qui lui procurait autant de plaisir.

Lentement, le jeune homme glissa ses doigts à la base du sexe et l'empoigna, allant et venant au même rythme que sa bouche puis il changea de cadence, amenant le leader aux portes de la jouissance. Il écoutait les petits gémissements que son amant laissait échapper, sentant son membre devenir douloureux par le désir qui montait dans ses reins.

Serrant les lèvres pour accentuer la pression, il accéléra le mouvement de sa main et recueillit la semence que son compagnon déversa dans un cri, le corps tendu comme un arc, l'obligeant à le plaquer sur le lit. Il lécha consciencieusement le membre radouci avant de remonter prendre la bouche de son amour, tâtant pour obtenir l'ouverture qui se fit rapidement, laissant les langues se caresser, le Gallois lui faisant partager son goût intime.

Tremblant encore du plaisir ressenti, l'immortel entrouvrit les yeux quand son compagnon s'écarta, passant sa main sur la peau humide, déclenchant une vague de petits frissons.

– Ian, c'était…

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné tout en se couchant sur lui, ondulant doucement. Puis lentement, il glissa le long du corps de son partenaire, mordillant la peau, titillant les tétons durcis, continuant sa lente descente vers le bas-ventre à la rencontre du sexe qui se dressait de nouveau. Il se déshabilla rapidement et s'installa entre les jambes écartées, il lui fit plier les genoux, picorant la peau sensible avant d'aller caresser l'intimité du bout de sa langue, faisant gémir le Capitaine.

Puis il se redressa, le fit mettre à quatre pattes et se colla contre son dos, faisant frotter sa virilité contre ses fesses. Jack se cambrait, implorant son amant de le prendre, mais Ianto ne céda pas. Lentement, il effleura la colonne vertébrale et continua son chemin vers les reins avant d'écarter les lobes fermes et de lécher l'intimité désirée. Il darda la pointe de sa langue, la faisant pénétrer puis il humidifia ses doigts et inséra une phalange avec douceur.

De son autre main, il caressait les testicules, les malaxant lentement puis quand il sentit la légère crispation disparaître, il glissa les deux autres doigts puis les bougea, préparant le passage avec tendresse.

– Ianto, prends-moi, gémit l'immortel.

– Nous avons le temps…

– Non, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas comme ça…

– Tu n'es vraiment pas patient, souffla le Gallois en présentant son sexe après l'avoir enduit de lubrifiant.

Lentement, il commença à pénétrer dans l'intimité de son amant, s'arrêtant en entendant un petit cri de douleur qui se transforma bien vite en gémissement de plaisir. Le jeune homme entama de lents va-et-vient, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément à chaque retour. Après quelques instants, il toucha la prostate de son compagnon, lui envoyant des décharges de bonheur. La cadence s'accéléra progressivement, le jeune homme était envahi par trop de sensations, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Mais il se contrôla, il voulait faire durer la félicité qu'il avait de posséder le corps de son partenaire et lui donner le plus de plaisir possible.

Le Capitaine venait à sa rencontre, faisant claquer les peaux humides, augmentant encore le rythme déjà rapide. Ianto passa sa main sur son torse, le caressant doucement avant de s'emparer de sa verge tendue et de la masser en harmonie avec ses coups de bassin. Il entendit le changement de tonalité dans la voix de son amant et quand celui-ci se déversa dans sa main, un cri résonna dans la petite pièce. Rapidement, le jeune homme se libéra à son tour, poussant son membre toujours plus pour rester dans cet antre soyeux.

Les mains posées sur le bas-ventre de son partenaire, il fit encore quelques mouvements avant de s'effondrer sur son dos, le corps tétanisé par sa jouissance, respirant difficilement.

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8_**

Jack ne bougeait plus, écoutant les pensées de son amant puis l'attrapa au moment où il s'affaissait, son sexe glissant hors de son abri. Il l'aida à s'allonger et lui caressa doucement la joue tout en souriant.

– Je vois que tu as aimé, souffla-t-il en le voyant ouvrir les paupières.

– Oh oui, murmura le Gallois, c'était…

– Oui ?

– Fabuleux.

– Tu as raison. Viens, l'invita le leader en ouvrant ses bras pour l'accueillir contre lui.

– Tu crois qu'on a vraiment le temps ?

– On va le prendre, répondit l'immortel en couvrant leurs corps humides. Je veux te garder encore un peu près de moi.

Après quelques secondes, les deux hommes sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

Quand l'immortel s'éveilla une demi-heure plus tard, il regarda son amant encore assoupi. Le jeune homme était si beau ainsi alangui. Jack le caressa des yeux puis n'y tenant plus, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre effleurement.

Ianto glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et demanda à approfondir le baiser qui se fit plus passionné puis, lorsque le leader s'écarta, il ouvrit les paupières et lui sourit.

– Hé ! Quel réveil ! fit-il taquin.

– Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi !

– Oui et je ne m'en plains pas. Tu sais, je crois qu'il faudrait quand même que l'on aille rejoindre les autres, ils doivent commencer à trouver le temps long.

– C'est possible !

– Ok, on y va, fit le Gallois en se levant, tendant la main à son amant pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Ils allèrent prendre une douche rapide, gardant sagement leurs mains à l'écart du corps de l'autre malgré l'envie qu'ils avaient de le toucher puis ils s'habillèrent et quittèrent la chambre.

Quand Jack descendit l'escalier, Tosh leva les yeux et lui fit un petit signe puis elle se replongea dans son fichier.

– Tout se passe comme tu veux ? demanda le leader en venant près d'elle.

– Oui, pas de problème. Nous avons rapporté le dîner, il est dans la cuisine.

– Vous nous avez attendus ?

– Oui, pourquoi ? Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour boire un verre avant de revenir. Il n'est que 20 h, ce n'est pas un souci.

– Bien, je vais demander à Ianto de réchauffer les plats et nous irons en salle de conférence.

– D'accord, répondit la jeune femme en reprenant son travail.

L'immortel sourit et lui caressa doucement la nuque avant de se rendre auprès du médecin.

– Owen, tu es sur quoi ?

– Des bricoles à terminer !

– Ok, nous n'allons pas tarder à dîner si tu veux te joindre à nous.

Le praticien leva les yeux et dévisagea son leader sans rien dire.

– Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

– Rien, répondit-il, c'est juste que tu as l'air heureux !

– Je le suis. Bon, j'y vais, reprit le Capitaine en tournant les talons.

Quand il passa près de la cuisine, il vit le Gallois occupé à faire réchauffer le repas et poursuivit sa route vers les voûtes. Quand il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe était dans la salle de réunion et discutait à bâtons rompus. Il prit place et se servit, participant à l'échange.

Quand le jeune homme sortit pour aller chercher le café, Tosh fit le rapport rapide de ses recherches concernant le message reçu le matin-même. Jack avait l'air dubitatif, il ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire.

– Ok, dès que tu as une réponse, tiens-moi au courant. Il n'y a pas idée aussi de demander à rendre quelque chose sans dire de quoi il s'agit ! Merci Ianto, fit-il lorsque son amant déposa sa tasse devant lui. Bien, quand vous aurez fini, vous penserez à rentrer chez vous. Il est très tard, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Ian, demain tu verras les archives, il y a des choses à classer, tu ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

– Ok, répondirent Tosh et Owen en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Le Gallois ne dit rien, mais se posait des questions. Cependant, le sourire de son amant le rassura. Il rassembla les boîtes et les posa sur son plateau sous le regard du Capitaine qui se faisait violence pour ne pas venir le prendre dans ses bras.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda l'agent presque innocemment.

– Oui, mais je crois que ça attendra un peu, fit-il en s'approchant tout de même.

– Je vois !

– Si tu es d'accord, nous passerons la soirée chez toi.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Demain, je voudrais que toute l'équipe se retrouve au Razzi.

– Un piano-bar ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre d'ambiance !

– Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de faire le tour de tous les styles de musique et j'avoue qu'il n'y a que dans ces endroits que je me sens bien.

– Ah !

– Et dans tes bras, évidemment, s'empressa de préciser l'immortel en l'enlaçant.

– Je me disais aussi, répondit le Gallois en souriant. Bien, je vais te laisser, j'ai du boulot. Quand j'aurai fini, il faudra que je m'occupe de tes affaires pour les emmener chez moi.

– Tu feras ça demain, fit le leader avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de le laisser partir pour qu'il s'occupe des pensionnaires.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tosh et Owen quittaient la base et les deux hommes les suivirent de peu. Le jeune homme était heureux, à compter du lendemain son compagnon habiterait à l'appartement.

Arrivé chez lui, il accompagna son amant dans la chambre et ils passèrent dans la salle de bain pour une douche. Pour une fois, ils restèrent sages et se couchèrent rapidement pour se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.

Au matin, Ianto se leva rapidement en constatant que le Capitaine n'était plus dans le lit. En entrant dans le salon, il le vit, debout devant la baie vitrée et alla se coller contre son dos, la joue posée à son cou.

– Bonjour, fit-il doucement.

– Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit l'immortel en se tournant vers lui.

– Oui.

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent pour un doux baiser puis le jeune homme s'écarta pour aller faire du café pendant que son compagnon retournait dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Ce matin, ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner, il y avait du travail au Hub.

Une heure plus tard, ils passaient la porte du bureau de l'office et descendaient dans les profondeurs du bâtiment.

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, les quatre membres s'occupèrent des priorités, l'informaticienne essayant toujours de trouver un indice sur l'objet recherché par leur mystérieux interlocuteur. Mais à l'heure du déjeuner, elle n'avait toujours rien.

Ianto avait passé la matinée à ranger les archives et lorsqu'il referma la porte pour aller commander le repas, il était satisfait, il ne restait que très peu de choses à classer, avant que, bien sûr, d'autres objets ne viennent y être déposés. Il ne se passait pratiquement pas une journée sans que l'équipe ne ramène une nouveauté !

Lorsque le livreur eut déposé les boîtes, le jeune homme se rendit en salle de conférence après avoir demandé à ses collègues de venir le rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent séance tenante, attirés par la délicieuse odeur que laissait le jeune homme sur son passage. Il sourit en voyant leur réaction et déposa les plats sur la table.

– Ça sent bon, fit le leader en entrant dans la pièce.

– Oui, mais ça se mange chaud, alors viens t'installer !

Le Capitaine prit place puis se servit. Tous apprécièrent les mets gallois que l'agent Jones avait choisi et le repas se finit par le traditionnel café. Quand tous eurent terminé, ils allèrent reprendre leur poste, laissant le réceptionniste s'occuper du nettoyage. Avant de sortir, Jack posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éclipsa pour le laisser travailler.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement et vers 17 h, Owen et Tosh quittèrent la base, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Le Gallois descendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires puis prévint son amant qu'il montait voir leur nouvelle protégée.

– Ian, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le leader en montrant ce que l'agent tenait à la main.

– Oh ! Juste une gourmandise, je lui avais promis un cadeau hier et j'aimerais savoir si elle aime le chocolat.

– Le chocolat ! Quelle idée !

– Pourquoi pas ? Elle aussi a le droit d'avoir des péchés mignons, tu ne crois pas ?

– Si, mais sois prudent.

– Évidemment, répondit-il en quittant la pièce.

Quand il entra dans l'antre du ptérodactyle, celui-ci était enveloppé dans ses ailes et semblait somnoler. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme, l'animal le suivit du regard, mais ne bougea pas. Ianto lui parla doucement et s'accroupit à quelques mètres, ouvrant le papier de la tablette.

– Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer, mais on peut toujours essayer. Goûtes-y, tu verras, ça pourrait te plaire, fit-il en avançant la main.

La bête leva la tête et tendit le cou pour saisir délicatement le morceau placé sur la paume ouverte. Puis elle fit sauter la gourmandise, ouvrant le bec pour la faire tomber dans son gosier. Pendant quelques instants, elle sembla goûter la nouveauté avant de se redresser et de s'approcher à petits pas, une sorte de roucoulement sortant de sa gorge. Ianto sourit et lui tendit un autre morceau qu'elle fit disparaître tout aussi rapidement. Quand la tablette fut totalement engloutie, le Gallois se releva doucement et lui flatta le bec.

– Maintenant, je dois te laisser Myfanwy. Je repasserai te voir demain.

Il quitta l'antre à reculons et se heurta à l'immortel qui le regardait depuis de longues minutes. Il sursauta et étouffa un cri de surprise.

– Chut, ne va pas l'effrayer, fit le Capitaine dans un murmure.

– Tu auras pu dire que tu monterais !

– Pourquoi ? Je voulais voir comment elle allait réagir. Il me semble qu'elle t'apprécie.

– Elle est un peu perdue, un peu de gentillesse ne fait pas de mal.

– Je m'en doute. Ce soir, nous allons baisser la barrière. L'installateur doit passer demain, ce sera plus simple, j'ai vu qu'elle avait pris une décharge lorsqu'elle a voulu descendre dans l'après-midi.

– Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! fit l'agent en jetant un coup d'œil à la créature qui s'était à nouveau enveloppée dans ses ailes.

– Tu avais du travail, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

– Ok ! La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, j'ai bien quelques minutes à lui accorder. Bon, maintenant, il faut que je prépare tes affaires, fit le Gallois en descendant vers la zone principale.

Il se rendit dans la chambre de l'immortel et prit un sac où il rangea les vêtements de son amant puis il le rejoignit près du sas. Jack abaissa la protection et le jeune homme siffla pour faire sortir le ptérodactyle de son antre. Quand il le vit descendre vers lui, il jeta un morceau de chocolat que la bête attrapa au vol avant de repartir se percher.

– Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

– C'est simple, tu m'as dit qu'elle s'était prise une décharge, elle a donc compris qu'elle ne devait pas sortir. Mais lorsque nous sommes absents, elle ne doit pas rester prisonnière. En lui montrant qu'elle ne craint rien, elle va prendre confiance.

– Vu comme ça, effectivement, ça peut le faire, fit le Capitaine en passant son bras sous celui du Gallois pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, l'agent rangea les affaires sur les étagères disponibles et il alla prendre une douche, rapidement rejoint par son amant qui l'honora longuement, lui faisant perdre ses repères, se gorgeant de ses cris de jouissance. Quand enfin, ils quittèrent la cabine, ils commandèrent le repas, n'ayant plus la force de s'habiller pour sortir, malgré le désir du Capitaine d'inviter son compagnon au restaurant. De toute façon, le lendemain, ils devaient passer la soirée avec leurs amis, alors, autant se reposer !

Au cours de la nuit, le jeune homme se réveilla sur le canapé où il s'était endormi, lové contre son amant. Il se leva et l'incita à aller se coucher puis Morphée les reprit rapidement dans ses bras.

Quand le Gallois ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, il croisa le regard de son partenaire. Celui-ci le détaillait depuis de longues minutes et n'avait rien fait pour le tirer de son sommeil.

– Salut, fit-il doucement.

– Tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui, répondit-il avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

– Ian, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on se lève, louper le restaurant que je voulais t'offrir hier, ce n'est pas grave, mais nous avons du boulot.

– Tu as raison, fit le jeune homme en rejetant la couette.

Il quitta la chambre, nu comme un ver, sous le regard rieur du Capitaine. Quand celui-ci le rejoignit dans la cuisine, il l'enlaça tendrement, se collant contre son dos. Tandis qu'il préparait les tasses, l'immortel lui grignota le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant soupirer.

– Jack, tu devrais arrêter, fit-il en sentant le désir monter dans ses reins.

– Je le crois aussi, répondit-il en s'écartant.

Il prit sa boisson et se réfugia dans le salon, il fallait qu'il se calme sinon, ils n'étaient pas près de quitter l'appartement.

Une heure plus tard, ils passaient le sas du Hub et entendirent Myfanwy crier. Le Gallois lui jeta un morceau de chocolat et elle remonta dans son antre. L'immortel releva la barrière et se rendit dans son bureau.

Quand Tosh et Owen arrivèrent, Ianto leur prépara une tasse de café et la leur déposa puis il descendit aux archives. Il avait encore du travail et voulait en être débarrassé au plus vite, d'autant qu'il devait aller ouvrir l'office de tourisme aux visiteurs.

Quelques minutes après son arrivée, l'artisan qui devait poser le filet se présenta à la porte et Ianto lui laissa franchir le passage secret tout en prévenant le leader qui devait l'accueillir.

L'homme se révéla très efficace et méthodique dans son travail et deux heures plus tard, la protection était posée. Quand il avait vu le ptérodactyle, il avait eu un mouvement de recul bien compréhensible, mais une parole et la présence rassurante du Capitaine lui permirent de finir son travail sans aucun problème. Quand tout fut terminé, Jack le raccompagna à l'office avant de redescendre à son bureau.

En fin de matinée, une alerte obligea l'immortel à partir en intervention. Le médecin devant terminer des analyses et le Gallois étant bloqué au bureau, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'y aller seul.

Quinze minutes après son départ, un homme se présenta à l'office et s'arrêta sur le seuil avant de s'approcher du jeune homme.

– Bonjour Monsieur, fit ce dernier avec un sourire. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– Je souhaiterai voir Jack Harkness !

– Il n'y a…

– Je vous en prie jeune homme, fit le visiteur d'un ton sarcastique, je sais qu'il dirige l'institut Torchwood. J'ai pris mes renseignements avant de venir, d'autant que j'arrive de loin, de très loin même. Alors quand il reviendra, dites-lui qu'un vieil ami souhaite le rencontrer.

– Bien, puis-je connaître votre nom ?

– John Hart ! lâcha-t-il avant de quitter le bureau.

Ianto le regarda partir et sursauta lorsque Owen s'approcha de lui, quittant la réserve où il était resté silencieux pendant l'échange.

– Un vieil ami, hein ! fit-il, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le cas, je ne le sens pas ce type !

– Moi non plus, mais il faudra le dire à Jack.

– Si tu veux mon avis, autant ne rien dire pour le moment, s'il veut vraiment le rencontrer, il reviendra et on le préviendra.

À ce moment, des vacanciers entrèrent dans la pièce et l'attention du jeune homme se reporta sur eux. En fin d'après-midi, quand il ferma, il avait oublié la visite de cet homme et descendit dans le Hub. Ce soir, il sortait au pub avec son amant et ses amis et ils devaient rentrer chez eux pour se préparer. Quand ils quittèrent la base, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à 21 h au piano-bar et se séparèrent.

À l'heure dite, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du Hilton dans lequel l'établissement était installé. En voyant arriver l'immortel, Owen siffla doucement et Tosh fit un grand sourire. Il faut dire que le leader avait bien fait les choses. Pour une fois, il avait délaissé son manteau et ses bretelles pour revêtir un costume bleu marine et une chemise blanche dont le col était ouvert. Le Gallois portait un jean noir avec une chemisette à petits motifs rectangulaires et une veste à épaules en cuir. Les deux hommes étaient élégants et à cent lieues de leurs tenues habituelles.

L'immortel les invita à entrer et ils furent installés à quelques mètres de la scène où trônait un magnifique piano blanc.

Un serveur prit leur commande et ils commencèrent à discuter. Peu à peu, la salle se remplissait et un homme avait pris place devant l'instrument, égrenant des notes en fond musical. Puis au bout d'une heure, il fut proposé, aux consommateurs qui le souhaitaient, de venir sur l'estrade pour une petite prestation sans prétention aucune. Quelques personnes se déplacèrent puis l'immortel se leva à son tour sous le regard surpris de ses amis. Il murmura quelques mots au pianiste puis se tourna vers la salle et s'approcha du micro.

Sur la scène, Jack écoutait le tempo, tapant légèrement du pied en cadence avant de commencer à chanter. Sa voix profonde envoûtait l'assistance qui ne disait pas un mot, se contentant de regarder cet homme qui avait une présence et un charisme imposant le respect.

Ianto buvait littéralement les paroles prononcées par son amant qui fixait, de temps en temps, son regard sur lui. Le Gallois sentait la chaleur l'envahir, à ce moment-là, il aurait préféré être très loin de ce club, seul, en compagnie de l'immortel.

Tosh sourit en le voyant si subjugué et fit un léger signe à Owen qui se pencha. En se redressant, il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra tendrement, faisant rougir la jeune femme qui baissa les yeux.

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

Kimmy Lyn : Effectivement, ça devrait devenir intéressant !

Leulade : Mais pourquoi tant de hâte ? Tout ne fait que commencer, pas de Gwen d'accord, mais il y a quand même John Hart que je ne porte pas plus dans mon coeur, je dois bien l'avouer, alors...

Voici la suite, bonne lecture...

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

Sous les projecteurs, l'immortel continuait sa prestation, faisant vivre sa chanson. Les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, les yeux rivés à ceux de son amant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux.

Puis, brusquement, il tendit le bras, invitant le jeune homme à venir le rejoindre. La Japonaise incita son ami à répondre à la demande et le poussa doucement. Ianto se leva et s'approcha, montant les quelques marches qui le séparaient de cet être exceptionnel qui allait, dans quelque temps, devenir son époux et attrapa la main tendue. Le Capitaine le tira à lui et passa ses doigts sur sa taille en un geste tendre.

Le Gallois leva les yeux pour l'écouter chanter puis lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les notes de musique, Jack se tourna vers lui et l'entraîna dans quelques pas d'un slow langoureux avant de s'arrêter et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné.

Tosh se leva et commença à applaudir, imitée par Owen puis par l'assistance qui lâcha également quelques sifflets amicaux. Dans le fond de la salle, un homme fulminait et partit rapidement vers la sortie en maugréant des menaces.

Quand les lumières se rallumèrent, Ianto quitta les lèvres tentatrices et sourit en fixant son amant.

– Dieu m'est témoin que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi, souffla-t-il. Comment est-il possible d'être aussi heureux ?

– Je ne sais pas Ian, mais je vais tout faire pour que ça dure. Viens, je crois qu'il serait plus sage d'aller s'asseoir.

– Je le crois aussi, répondit le jeune homme qui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Ils retournèrent à leur place et Ianto fit signe à un serveur qui vint prendre leur commande. Quand ils furent servis, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que la fatigue commence à se faire sentir et le Gallois leur proposa de rentrer.

Quand ils se levèrent, il remarqua que le médecin semblait un peu hésitant dans sa démarche, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait vu que sa collègue le surveillait et se doutait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir dans cet état.

Jack et Ianto se tenaient par la main, leurs doigts entrelacés et la Japonaise les suivait tout en jetant des coups d'œil à son collègue. Tosh voyait bien que le médecin n'était pas des plus sobres et elle s'inquiétait de le savoir repartir au volant de sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis posa sa main sur son bras, lui faisant tourner la tête vers elle.

– Tu vas bien ? fit-il en voyant son air inquiet.

– Oui, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, mais je souhaiterais que tu me laisses te raccompagner chez toi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois des plus lucides et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose sur la route.

– Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude, répondit-il sans vraiment s'apercevoir qu'il faisait du mal à la jeune femme en refusant son offre.

Ianto les observait et s'en rendit compte. Lâchant la main de Jack, il s'approcha d'eux et posa ses doigts sur l'épaule de son collègue.

– Je crois qu'elle a raison Owen, tu ne dois pas prendre le volant comme ça. Tosh, accompagne-le s'il te plaît.

– Mais… bon, si tu veux, mais je pouvais conduire !

– Je n'en doute pas un instant, fit le Gallois avec un sourire, mais comme cela, tout le monde sera certain de rentrer en bonne santé. Allez ma belle, à demain, fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire, fit un petit signe au Capitaine et entraîna son ami vers son véhicule pendant que Jack attendait que son amant revienne vers lui.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

– Je crois que Owen a un peu trop bu et Tosh était inquiète. Elle va le raccompagner chez lui.

– Oh ! Je vois et a-t-elle l'intention de rentrer chez elle après ? fit-il l'œil grivois.

– Ça, c'est elle que ça regarde, allez viens, rentrons.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture du Gallois et quittèrent la place en direction de l'immeuble de Ianto. Pendant le trajet, l'immortel posa ses doigts sur la cuisse de son compagnon, le faisant soupirer, puis il le caressa légèrement jusqu'à ce que la main du jeune homme se pose sur la sienne, l'empêchant de continuer.

– Je t'en prie, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, fit-il en tentant de refouler les sensations qu'il ressentait.

– C'est de ta faute aussi, tu es la lumière et je suis le papillon !

– Tu m'en fais un drôle de papillon ! répondit le Gallois en riant.

Jack se joignit à lui puis ils se calmèrent et terminèrent le trajet dans le silence. Quand ils arrivèrent au pied du bâtiment, le jeune homme se gara puis ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée sans voir qu'une voiture s'était arrêtée à quelque distance de-là. Le conducteur les observa et attendit de voir les fenêtres s'éclairer pour démarrer et quitter l'endroit.

Dans l'appartement, les deux amants n'eurent pas le temps de passer dans la chambre et c'est sur le sol du salon qu'ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avec toute la force de leurs sentiments.

Tosh venait de s'arrêter devant l'immeuble de son collègue et se tourna vers lui. Il s'était assoupi, la tête posée sur le dossier, les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle glissa ses doigts sur sa joue et la caressa doucement.

– Owen, nous sommes chez toi, fit-elle.

Le médecin grogna et ses yeux papillonnèrent pour finalement se fixer sur la jeune femme.

– Hum, pardon, j'ai dû m'endormir, fit-il en passant une main sur ses yeux.

– Tu vois, c'était vraiment imprudent de te laisser rentrer seul, répondit-elle. Allez, viens, je t'accompagne.

Elle sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour aider son ami. Ils avancèrent vers l'entrée, le bras de Tosh passé autour de la taille du médecin. Celui-ci sentait le parfum de la jeune femme et était troublé par sa présence, ou était-ce l'alcool qui exacerbait ses sens, toujours est-il qu'il appréciait cette proximité.

– Donne-moi tes clés, fit-elle.

Il s'exécuta et lui tendit le trousseau. Une fois dans l'appartement, il lui indiqua la chambre et elle l'y conduisit. Arrivés devant le lit, elle le fit asseoir et lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis elle se redressa pour lui faire enlever son blouson.

Il se laissa faire, se contentant de la fixer, fermant les yeux quand elle s'approchait trop près de lui, résistant à l'envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser. Elle l'incita à s'allonger et défit sa ceinture puis fit glisser son pantalon, le laissant en caleçon puis elle ouvrit la couette et le laissa prendre place. Assise près de lui, elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

– Voilà, maintenant, je vais te laisser, passe une bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de se lever.

– Tosh, fit-il en la retenant par le poignet. Je…

– Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant.

– Je…

Il ne répondit rien, puis tendit le bras passant sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme pour l'attirer à lui. Elle se laissa faire et se pencha, leurs visages étaient très proches, le regard brillant du médecin détaillait ses traits, en caressant chaque parcelle avant de se poser sur les lèvres qu'il désirait embrasser, ce qu'il fit avec tendresse. Son cœur fit un bond quand il sentit que sa partenaire répondait à sa demande et entrouvrait la bouche pour accueillir sa langue qui vint rejoindre la sienne. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, laissant enfin s'exprimer tous les sentiments trop longtemps contenus.

Il la bascula sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, promenant ses mains sur le corps qui se tendait. Puis brusquement, il prit conscience de ses actes et s'écarta.

– Pardon Tosh, je ne voulais pas… ce doit être l'alcool…

Elle ne répondit rien et se redressa puis elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Répondant à sa demande, le médecin approfondit le baiser tout en lui retirant sa veste. Puis il quitta sa bouche pour goûter son cou, déboutonnant son chemisier, écartant les pans pour caresser la peau du bout de ses lèvres. Quand il lui eut enlevé le tissu, il défit les attaches du soutien-gorge puis fit glisser les bretelles tout en accompagnant la descente avec sa bouche. Il embrassa la poitrine et titilla le mamelon, entendant gémir sa partenaire.

– Tosh, soupira-t-il légèrement dégrisé, ça fait si longtemps que j'en rêve. J'ai tellement envie de te faire l'amour…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'allongea tout en ouvrant la fermeture éclair de sa jupe que le médecin lui retira. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur le ventre plat, caressant la peau fine et sensible. Les mains dans ses cheveux, la Japonaise suivait le mouvement et frémit quand il lui retira son sous-vêtement avant d'aller butiner son bas-ventre.

Puis elle le bascula et parcourut son torse de ses lèvres, mordilla les tétons durcis tout en glissant sa main le long du corps jusqu'à la virilité encore emprisonnée dans le carcan de tissu. Elle le fit descendre et donna un coup de langue sur le membre dressé, obtenant un râle de son partenaire. Puis elle le prit en bouche et s'appliqua à lui donner du plaisir, variant les gestes et les pressions, écoutant les soupirs et les gémissements.

Owen sentait que ce traitement ne lui laisserait pas beaucoup de temps et il avait raison, la jeune femme était douée, très douée même et avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, elle était parvenue à le faire jouir. Le corps tremblant, humide de sueur, le médecin tentait de redescendre sur Terre quand il sentit les lèvres de sa compagne se poser sur les siennes.

– Je t'aime, soupira-t-il après avoir goûté à sa propre essence.

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit, reprenant son exploration où il l'avait laissée. Il s'égara sur le Mont de Vénus, puis donna un coup de langue sur la vulve. Lentement, il continua sur le clitoris qu'il agaça tout en écartant les jambes de la jeune femme qui avait posé ses mains sur ses cheveux et emmêlait ses doigts dans ses mèches.

Tosh gémissait, se tortillait, avançait son bassin pour s'offrir plus. Elle l'avait rêvée cette première étreinte avec le médecin et maintenant, elle n'était plus que plaisir et sensualité.

Owen glissa une phalange à l'orée de son intimité tout en continuant de s'occuper du clitoris qu'il sentait réagir. Il pénétra doucement et ne sentant pas de résistance, en ajouta une seconde puis les fit coulisser. La jeune femme se sentait partir vers les étoiles et lorsque l'orgasme la faucha, elle laissa échapper un cri et se tendit, se resserrant autour des doigts qui la visitaient.

Après une dernière caresse, Owen se redressa et fixa son visage illuminé par la jouissance. Il passa ses mains sur le corps humide et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres entrouvertes.

– Tosh…

La jeune femme ne dit rien et lui fit un léger sourire. Il prit un préservatif dans la table de nuit et le déroula sur son membre douloureux puis il se plaça entre les jambes ouvertes et s'allongea, ondulant légèrement du bassin tout en embrassant sa partenaire.

– Viens, finit-elle par soupirer.

Le médecin présenta son sexe et pénétra doucement, attentif à ne pas faire de mal sa compagne. Quand il fut enfoui jusqu'à la garde, il resta quelques instants sans bouger puis commença de lents va-et-vient avant de les faire basculer, la Japonaise se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Il la guida dans ses mouvements, les mains ancrées sur ses hanches avant de lui caresser la poitrine. Sur le visage de la jeune femme, se peignait tout le plaisir qu'elle ressentait puis elle s'allongea sur le torse de son compagnon et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, continuant d'aller et venir sur le sexe qui la fouillait.

Puis Owen bascula de nouveau et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, la pilonnant de plus en plus rapidement en sentant monter l'orgasme. Sa partenaire ahanait doucement, le désir prenant possession de son ventre, bougeant son bassin en rythme avec la pénétration, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les fasse hurler de plaisir. Le corps tendu comme un arc, elle recherchait désespérément l'air qui manquait dans ses poumons, Owen restant au plus profond d'elle, cherchant à lui offrir encore un peu de bonheur avant de devoir finalement se retirer. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa délicatement puis s'allongea et enleva le préservatif qu'il noua avant de le poser sur le sol.

Les deux jeunes gens se lovèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et finirent par s'endormir, vaincus par la fatigue.

Au matin, quand Owen ouvrit les yeux, il s'étira comme un chat. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres au souvenir du rêve qu'il venait de faire et avait l'impression de sentir le parfum de Toshiko. La jeune femme lui mettait le cœur à l'envers, mais il n'osait pas lui avouer ses sentiments. Puis il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain et se redressa. En posant les pieds par terre, il vit le morceau de latex et pâlit. Que s'était-il donc passé la veille ? Il se souvenait que Tosh l'avait raccompagné après leur soirée au pub, mais ensuite, c'était plus flou. N'avait-il pas fait quelque chose de répréhensible envers sa collègue ?

Il se leva et enfila rapidement son caleçon puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Il poussa doucement le battant et devina la jeune femme dans la cabine de douche. Quand l'eau arrêta de couler, il battit rapidement en retraite et s'assit sur le lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Il leva les yeux en sentant des doigts se poser sur son bras et rencontra le regard lumineux de sa collègue.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, le voyant inquiet.

– Tosh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? souffla-t-il.

– Rien que je n'ai pas souhaité, rassure-toi.

– Quoi ?

– Je t'ai raccompagné parce que tu n'étais pas en état de conduire et nous avons fait l'amour, fit-elle simplement.

– Tu veux dire…

– Oui Owen, moi aussi je t'aime, le coupa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Quand elle s'écarta, elle vit une larme rouler sur la joue de son compagnon et l'essuya du bout du doigt.

– J'ai cru… je pensais…

– Que tu m'avais forcée ? Pas du tout, c'est ce que je désirais, sinon je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire, tu peux en être certain. Maintenant, tu devrais te préparer, nous sommes déjà en retard et Jack ne va pas apprécier.

– Oui, évidemment ! répondit-il un peu perdu.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers elle.

– Tu es certaine que je ne t'ai pas obligée !

– Oui. Allez, file, on en reparlera plus tard.

Le médecin alla prendre une douche et trente minutes plus tard, ils quittaient l'appartement pour le Hub.

Quand ils franchirent le sas, Jack et Ianto étaient déjà là et le Gallois sortit de la cuisine avec les tasses qu'il leur déposa.

– Tout s'est bien passé ? fit-il à la jeune femme.

– Oh oui, merci.

– Mais de rien, ma belle, il fallait simplement lui mettre le pied à l'étrier.

Il la laissa pour monter voir l'immortel et lui donna sa boisson.

– Alors ? demanda le Capitaine en le voyant entrer.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais son sourire et son regard lumineux valait toutes les réponses. Jack hocha la tête et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Il était content pour ses amis, ils méritaient, eux aussi, d'être heureux comme il l'était.

Ianto le laissa pour aller ouvrir l'office de tourisme et l'immortel s'occupa d'un rapport. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, une sorte de malaise s'insinuant doucement sans qu'il puisse en déterminer l'origine. Il secoua la tête et reprit sa lecture.

En fin de matinée, Tosh monta le voir et attendit qu'il l'invite à entrer pour franchir le seuil de son bureau.

– Jack, j'ai besoin de me rendre en ville !

– Pas de problème, Ianto va aller chercher le déjeuner, tu n'as qu'à l'accompagner.

– Bien, alors je vais le rejoindre, fit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Quand elle passa l'accès secret, le Capitaine avait allumé la CCTV et il la vit arriver et parler avec le jeune homme. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers la caméra et sourit à l'objectif, sachant très bien que son amant se trouvait derrière l'écran. Jack les vit sortir du bureau et refermer la porte. Puis il changea de canal et les regarda s'éloigner sur la baie, la Japonaise accrochée au bras du Gallois.

Les voyant disparaître, il se leva et descendit rejoindre le médecin pour voir où il en était avant de retourner à ses occupations. La matinée avait été calme et cela leur permettait de se mettre à jour dans leurs dossiers.

Puis il leva la tête en entendant son portable lui annoncer l'arrivée d'un message. Il prit l'appareil et jeta un coup d'œil. Il repoussa brutalement son siège, quitta le bureau et dévala l'escalier pour aller s'installer à l'ordinateur de Tosh.

Le médecin, surpris, s'approcha de lui et le regarda pianoter sur le clavier. Il voyait les images des caméras de la ville s'aligner sur l'écran mural et lisait une angoisse grandissante sur le visage de son leader.

– Jack, fit-il, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

– Ianto m'a envoyé un 999 ! lâcha-t-il sans cesser d'examiner les vidéos.

– C'est quoi ?

– Un appel d'urgence ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ! C'est pas vrai, je n'arrive pas à les trouver ! fit-il après quelques instants de silence.

– Là, regarde !

Le médecin venait de lui montrer une séquence où l'on voyait le Gallois s'effondrer après avoir été touché par une sorte d'éclair. La jeune femme s'était agenouillée près de lui et n'avait pas vu un individu s'approcher d'elle. Elle subit le même sort puis une camionnette s'arrêta près d'eux et ils furent cachés par la carrosserie. Quand le véhicule démarra, il n'y avait plus de trace des deux jeunes gens.

Jack resta quelques instants à fixer l'écran puis il se leva, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, en proie à une profonde réflexion.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter, fit-il, se parlant à lui-même.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Depuis ce matin, quelque chose me gênait, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser sortir seuls.

– Tu n'y peux rien ! Que va-t-on faire ?

– Je vais aller me renseigner, quelqu'un a peut-être vu ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il doit bien y avoir eu des témoins !

– Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

– Non, reste ici. Je préfère te savoir à l'abri, fit le Capitaine en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur invisible.

Le médecin regarda la plate-forme s'élever et l'immortel disparaître. Il s'installa au poste de sa collègue et repassa les images, essayant de trouver un indice sur les hommes qui avaient enlevé ses amis.

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

Leulade : J'aime beaucoup ce couple, c'est vrai. Pour John, eh bien...

Kimmy Lynn : Jack va réagir, c'est vrai, les choses ne font que commencer, mais Owen a également perdu Tosh !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 10_**

Deux heures plus tard, le leader revint bredouille et abattu. Owen lui proposa un café et le lui apporta dans son bureau où le Capitaine était retourné.

Jack ne comprenait pas, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas de solution. Toshiko et Ianto étaient toujours introuvables et il s'inquiétait sérieusement. Tout cela n'était pas logique ! Il leva la tête en entendant toquer et croisa le regard anxieux du médecin.

– Entre, fit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

– Non, malheureusement, mais je suis certain qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qui me connaît !

– Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

– La manière de procéder ! Si je n'étais pas sûr qu'il était mort, je penserais à une ancienne connaissance.

– Explique !

– Ça remonte à mon intégration à l'Agence du temps, nous étions une équipe, un peu comme ici, mis à part que notre travail était plutôt de nettoyer et non de protéger.

– Et ?

– Un jour, je suis resté dans une boucle temporelle avec l'un de mes collègues…

– Combien de temps ?

– Cinq ans.

– Ouh, c'est long. Comment en êtes-vous sortis ?

– Un concours de circonstances, mais mon coéquipier y est resté !

– Que s'est-il passé pendant toutes ces années ? fit Owen, redoutant un peu la réponse.

– Eh bien, tu sais, nous n'étions que des hommes loin de tout et de tous…

– Oh, je vois ! Ianto est au courant ?

– Il sait que j'ai eu une vie avant lui et que j'en aurai une après, mais…

– Tu penses que ton ami aurait pu s'en sortir ?

– Ce n'était pas mon ami, nous n'étions que des partenaires, rien de plus. On se supportait difficilement, la première chicane était bonne pour se foutre sur la gueule.

– Et depuis, as-tu une idée de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir ?

– J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé dans la mesure où j'étais presque certain qu'il était mort, mais il est comme la mauvaise herbe, il revient toujours !

– Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont en danger ?

– À mon avis, Tosh ne craint rien, mais pour Ianto…

– Non, ne me dis pas qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à lui ! fit le médecin effaré.

– J'espère que non ! Mais si par malheur c'était le cas, je ne lui laisserai pas d'autre opportunité que de me tuer !

– Mais tu ne peux pas mourir ! argua Owen.

– Non, mais John ne le sait pas ! S'il me descend, il ne fera plus attention à moi et je pourrai agir. Mais pour le moment, il faut les retrouver, c'est urgent.

– Tu as dit John ? John comment ? fit le médecin en levant un sourcil.

– John Hart, pourquoi, tu as entendu parler de lui ?

– Il est passé à l'office l'autre jour. J'étais avec Ianto, mais il ne m'a pas vu, je me trouvais dans la réserve. Il lui a demandé de prévenir Jack Harkness que son ami était en ville et qu'il aimerait bien le rencontrer, ce sont ses mots.

– Et qu'a dit Ianto ?

– Il lui a demandé son nom, puis l'autre est parti.

Les deux hommes étaient inquiets, deux membres irremplaçables de l'équipe, deux amis chers étaient en danger et il fallait faire vite. Jack le savait, Hart pouvait changer de dimension sans aucun problème et les emmener avec lui et si cela arrivait, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de le rattraper.

– Tu as une idée de ce qu'il pourrait vouloir ? demanda Owen.

– Se venger ! Quoi d'autre ? Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour lui malgré ce qu'il pouvait croire.

– Il te l'a dit ?

– Bien souvent nous avons eu cette discussion, il me disait qu'il fallait forcément que l'on tienne l'un à l'autre pour coucher ensemble, mais ce n'était pas mon cas en ce qui le concernait. Je voulais surtout penser à autre chose, cette situation me minait et je voulais y échapper à certains moments. Nous n'étions que tous les deux, quelle autre solution avais-je ? La veuve poignet, ça va un temps !

– Je comprends, donc, tu penses qu'il était amoureux de toi !

– J'en suis certain !

– Alors, tu as sans doute raison, Ianto est en danger. Que comptes-tu faire ?

– Le retrouver, bien évidemment ! J'ai quelques petites idées, mais nous allons avoir besoin d'aide.

– À qui penses-tu ?

– Au Docteur, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais appeler Martha, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse le contacter.

– Pourquoi lui ?

– Si l'envie prend à Hart de quitter notre univers, je ne pourrai pas le retrouver, mais lui si ! Le Tardis peut aller n'importe où et je pense qu'il ne me laisserait pas sans aide, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de lâcher les amis.

– Mais ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu ! argua Owen.

– Oui, mais c'est moi qui l'ai voulu ainsi. La Terre avait besoin de moi et moi, j'ai besoin de Ianto, il est hors de question que je l'abandonne. Les voyages, c'était bon quand j'étais jeune.

Owen se mit à rire en voyant son air sérieux puis se reprit.

– Jeune ! Ça fait bien longtemps alors !

– Oh, tu sais, ce sont les deux cents premières années qui sont difficiles, fit Jack sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Quand tu es seul, tu peux faire beaucoup de choses, mais quand tu as quelqu'un qui te plaît et que tu aimes aussi fort que j'aime Ianto, tu restes près de lui.

– Je comprends, mais…

– Non, ne dis rien, le coupa le Capitaine. Je sais qu'il vivra bien moins longtemps que moi, mais ce temps, je veux le passer avec lui et je sais que c'est réciproque.

– À ton avis, que veut Hart ?

– Je ne sais pas. Il faut que nous le retrouvions pour ça !

À ce moment-là, l'alarme de la faille se mit à hurler et Jack se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre l'ordinateur de Tosh. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Weevils et il partit en courant vers le garage après avoir intimé l'ordre au médecin de rester à la base.

Owen alla se faire un café, regrettant l'absence de son collègue qui savait si bien contenter leurs papilles puis il se rendit à la baie médicale, il avait quelques analyses à terminer et voulait s'en débarrasser.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit sonner à l'interphone de l'office. Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur de sa collègue et brancha la CCTV. Devant la porte, un homme en veste rouge attendait patiemment tout en regardant autour de lui.

– C'est pour quoi ? demanda le praticien.

– Harkness est là ?

– Que lui voulez-vous ?

– J'ai quelque chose à lui et il a quelque chose à moi et je voudrais lui en parler.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Il me connaît, dites-lui que John Hart demande à le voir.

– Hart ! Oui, évidemment. Mais Jack n'est pas ici en ce moment.

– Eh bien, tant pis. Je lui dépose un paquet, je pense qu'il comprendra, fit l'ex-agent du temps en joignant le geste à la parole. Mais qu'il ne tarde pas, il pourrait bien le regretter.

Sur ce, il se détourna rapidement et s'éloigna. Owen ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas laisser la boîte devant la porte, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se faire surprendre. Il devait attendre le Capitaine pour avoir une couverture. Il resta derrière l'écran, surveillant que personne ne s'approche.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, quand il entendit l'immortel remonter des voûtes, il se tourna vers lui.

– Jack, ton ami est venu nous voir, fit-il.

– Mon ami ? Que veux-tu dire ?

– John Hart, grand, châtain, veste rouge, ça te dit quelque chose ?

– Il est entré ici ?

– Non, il a juste dit qu'il voulait te voir et a déposé un paquet devant la porte de l'office.

– J'y vais, fit le leader en se dirigeant vers le sas.

Owen lui emboîta le pas et sortit son arme quand ils passèrent l'accès secret. Prudemment, Jack ouvrit et récupéra le paquet puis referma aussitôt. Ils retournèrent au Hub et montèrent au bureau de l'immortel.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas très bien à quoi s'attendre. Les pensées du médecin tournaient furieusement dans sa tête et agressaient le Capitaine qui passa sa main sur son front.

– Ça va ?

– Oui, mais calme-toi un peu, souffla Jack.

– Désolé, répondit le médecin. J'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire.

Le leader posa ses doigts sur la boîte et se décida à l'ouvrir puis se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur. Son cœur s'emballa quand il reconnut le chronomètre de son amant et le médaillon de l'informaticienne. Il les prit et vit une feuille glissée en dessous.

_Si tu veux les récupérer, apporte-moi le Codex._

Jack leva les yeux, il ne comprenait pas ce que Hart voulait dire. Il tendit le papier à Owen qui lut rapidement et le regarda, l'air interrogateur.

– Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? finit-il par demander.

– Si je le savais ! Mais j'avais raison, c'est bien lui qui les a enlevés. Bien, je vais commencer par appeler Martha, elle aura certainement besoin de temps pour contacter le Docteur.

– Ok, je vais te laisser. Je vais aller commander le repas, tu veux quoi ?

– Peu importe, mais fais attention, je ne veux pas qu'il t'enlève également, j'ai besoin de toi pour les retrouver.

– Je serai prudent, ne t'en fais pas, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

L'immortel le laissa s'en aller puis croisa son regard anxieux quand il se retourna.

– Tu es sûr qu'ils vont revenir ?

– Oui, je ferai tout pour ça !

– Vraiment tout ? Et si Hart veut que tu partes avec lui ?

– C'est là une des seules choses qu'il ne pourra pas obtenir, je tiens à Ianto, je ne le laisserai pas.

Le médecin hocha la tête et sortit sans rien dire, laissant l'immortel se replonger dans ses dossiers.

Quand le praticien passa le sas, une demi-heure plus tard, il vit le Capitaine debout sur la passerelle. Celui-ci avait branché les caméras extérieures et avait suivi son arrivée tout en continuant à rechercher des traces des deux membres enlevés.

Ils s'installèrent en salle de conférence et déjeunèrent sans grand appétit puis le téléphone du leader sonna. Jack jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et sourit en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

– Salut Martha, fit-il. Je vois que tu as eu mon message.

– Effectivement, ça m'avait l'air urgent, que se passe-t-il ?

– Tosh et Ianto ont été enlevés et j'ai besoin d'aide.

– Et que puis-je faire ?

– Contacter le Docteur !

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Leur ravisseur est un ancien agent du temps qui peut quitter la Terre comme bon lui semble, fit-il, et j'aimerai d'autant pouvoir le suivre s'il lui prend l'envie que partir.

– Très bien, mais as-tu déjà fait des recherches ?

– Oui, mais pour le moment, nous n'avons rien.

– As-tu besoin d'aide ?

– Non, ça ira, Owen se débrouille bien, s'il y a quelque chose à trouver, il le trouvera !

– Je vois que tu as confiance ! Écoute, j'appelle le Docteur et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésite pas, je suis là pour t'aider.

– Je te remercie ma belle, j'espère simplement que nous pourrons les libérer rapidement sans qu'il ne soit besoin d'aller faire un tour dans les étoiles.

– Tiens-moi au courant ! fit Martha avant de raccrocher.

Il reposa son appareil et croisa le regard du médecin. Celui-ci avait les mêmes espoirs que lui et ne se priva pas pour lui laisser lire ses pensées.

– Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi doué que Tosh en ce qui concerne les recherches, fit-il après quelques instants.

– Évidemment, mais tu veux la retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

– Donc, nous en sommes tous deux au même point, nous devons mettre la main sur Hart et les ramener près de nous.

– Ça te pose un problème si je reste ici ce soir ?

– Absolument pas, tu peux t'installer dans le canapé !

– Merci Jack, j'avoue que l'appartement me semblerait bien vide sans Tosh.

– Je te comprends, répondit l'immortel. Quelles sont tes intentions envers elle ?

– Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté, mais je voudrais la garder près de moi. Bien, je vais faire du café, fit-il brusquement pour changer de sujet, tu en veux un ?

– Oui, merci. Je range et je te rejoins, dit le leader en le voyant quitter la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il le retrouvait dans la cuisine et prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait. Après avoir terminé leur boisson, ils retournèrent à leurs recherches.

Soudain, l'alarme se déclencha et le leader partit repousser les deux Weevils qui avaient décidé de faire une petite virée à la sortie d'un cinéma du centre-ville. Les interventions lui permettaient d'occulter la douleur qui lui serrait le cœur et il s'y jetait à corps perdu. Quand il revint, il s'était arrêté pour acheter le repas du soir, ainsi ils pourraient pleinement se concentrer sur leurs investigations.

L'après-midi se termina sans autre changement et après le dîner, Owen descendit prendre une douche dans les vestiaires du personnel tandis que l'immortel s'enfermait dans son bureau.

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'enfin, il décida d'aller se coucher, mais il était satisfait. Il avait pu commencer à préparer l'organisation de leur mariage, car il n'avait aucun doute, le Gallois reviendrait près de lui et ils uniraient leur vie !

Son sommeil fut agité, il voyait Hart s'en prendre à son amant et celui-ci l'appelait, criant à en perdre la voix. Quand il s'éveilla au matin, il était en sueur et entortillé dans ses draps. Il se leva et prit une douche rapide avant de gagner son bureau. Posté sur le seuil, il vit le médecin encore endormi et descendit sans faire de bruit.

Il se rendit à la cuisine et prépara deux tasses de café puis il en déposa une près de son collègue, le voyant émerger doucement.

– Salut, fit-il, bien dormi ?

– Pas vraiment, j'ai fait des cauchemars, répondit-il en prenant une gorgée.

– Toi aussi ?

– Jack, dis-moi qu'on va les retrouver, s'inquiéta Owen.

– Je te le promets !

Le médecin hocha la tête puis il se dégagea des draps. Il avait du travail qui l'attendait et ne pouvait pas se laisser envahir par le désespoir. Tosh et Ianto avaient besoin d'eux, alors il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Résolument, il s'habilla et s'installa au poste de sa collègue. Il regarda les fichiers que l'ordinateur avait traités pendant la nuit. Mais malgré tout son acharnement, il ne trouvait rien.

Dans l'après-midi, Jack sortit pour une nouvelle intervention, lui laissant le soin de garder le Hub. Quand il revint, le leader fut obligé de s'absenter à nouveau, les forces de police ayant demandé son concours pour retrouver des jeunes égarés dans les égouts de la ville. Les adolescents n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que d'organiser une petite fête dans les souterrains et avaient été pris à partie par une bande de Weevils dérangés par la musique.

Le soir, les deux hommes dînèrent en silence, les résultats escomptés n'étaient pas au rendez-vous et cela les minait. Le Capitaine descendit s'occuper des pensionnaires et passa un peu de temps auprès de Myfanwy. L'animal lui rappelait la douceur de son amant et le souvenir des réactions de la bête face au jeune homme le fit sourire.

Une nouvelle nuit agitée les attendait, mais ils avaient espoir que demain… oui, demain, c'était leur vœu le plus cher !

Au matin, quand l'immortel ouvrit les yeux, il trouva une tasse de café sur sa table de chevet et soupira. L'arôme n'était pas celui du nectar gallois, mais il remercia Owen mentalement pour son attention. Quand il descendit le rejoindre, il était déjà à son poste et examinait les vidéos de la nuit.

– Salut Jack, fit-il.

– Il y a longtemps que tu es debout ?

– Assez oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Tu as eu des nouvelles pour le Docteur ?

– Non, pas encore, mais tu sais, il n'est pas joignable facilement. L'univers est vaste et beaucoup de mondes ont besoin de son aide.

– D'après ce que tu me dis, il me fait l'effet d'être un chevalier blanc !

– C'est à peu près ça, effectivement. En règle générale, il essaie de rester discret, mais quelquefois, il doit intervenir. J'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de racheter des fautes.

– Comment ça ?

– Il est comme tout le monde, il a fait des erreurs, ce n'est qu'un homme après tout !

– Je veux bien te croire. Je suis quand même curieux de le connaître.

– Tu vas être surpris, il ne diffère pas des gens que tu peux croiser dans la rue. Si ça se trouve, tu l'as rencontré, mais tu ne le sais pas. Il…

À ce moment, le programme de recherche se mit à biper et Owen se pencha sur l'écran, le cœur battant. Ses pensées envahissaient l'immortel qui sentit comme une bouffée d'espoir l'envelopper.

– Je les ai, je les ai… Jack, je les ai trouvés !

Le médecin s'était brusquement levé et regardait son leader, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il avait vu. Il se rassit et pianota sur le clavier. Le Capitaine ne disait rien, le laissant continuer son travail puis il posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de soutien.

– Le signal est sur Cargo Road près des docks.

– Ok, alors on y va !

Ils quittèrent rapidement le Hub et s'engouffrèrent dans le SUV. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack se garait derrière le bâtiment indiqué par les coordonnées.

Ils entrèrent dans l'édifice et passèrent devant plusieurs portes défoncées. Les murs étaient marqués de signes particuliers connus par les démolisseurs, l'endroit devait être détruit dans quelques jours.

Il fit un signe à Owen, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte close. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin et raffermit sa prise sur la crosse de son pistolet.

Jack avançait en silence. Il savait que derrière le panneau, il y avait son amant et sa collègue. John ne semblait pas savoir qu'ils étaient là et il comptait bien sur l'effet de surprise pour libérer les deux prisonniers.

Un bruit de lutte se fit brusquement entendre et l'immortel perçut le cri d'angoisse de la Japonaise.

– Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal !

– Je lui avais dit de ne pas bouger !

La voix de Hart était agressive et fut accompagnée d'un gémissement lorsqu'il frappa de nouveau le Gallois. John se leva et s'approcha de Tosh qui recula pour tenter de s'éloigner. Cet homme lui faisait peur, mais du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ianto se redresser doucement. Elle ne dit rien, essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Au moment où son geôlier allait la toucher, le jeune homme se précipita sur lui et le fit tomber. Sous la surprise, il lâcha la clé des menottes que l'agent saisit rapidement. Se tournant légèrement, il la lança à sa collègue.

– Sauve-toi Tosh, fit-il avant de recevoir un coup de poing qui l'envoya sur le sol.

Tandis que Hart se redressait pour s'approcher d'elle, la jeune femme glissa la clé dans la serrure et parvint à se libérer. Ianto s'accrocha à lui pour l'empêcher de l'attraper et lui permettre de fuir, ce qu'elle fit rapidement avec l'idée de ramener le Capitaine. Mais au moment où elle ouvrait la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec son supérieur. Après un instant de surprise, elle se jeta dans ses bras et laissa couler ses larmes.

L'ex-agent du temps avait, lui aussi, vu le leader qui s'était avancé. Avec un sourire mauvais, il saisit le Gallois par le cou avant d'actionner son bracelet. Un vortex se forma et ils disparurent tous les deux, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un éclat de rire qui finit par s'éteindre.

– Iaaan ! hurla l'immortel, tendant la main dans un geste désespéré avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

– C'est pas vrai ! lâcha Owen avant de s'approcher pour enlacer l'informaticienne et la serrer contre lui. Calme-toi Tosh, tout va bien, souffla-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur ses cheveux.

– Je vais le tuer, je jure que je vais le tuer, cria Jack en frappant le sol.

_À suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos reviews, effectivement, Jack est un tantinet énervé pour ne pas dire plus, mais il lui reste à retrouver John avant qu'il arrive malheur à Ianto, mais le pourra-t-il ? (Je suis planquée...)

* * *

**_Chapitre 11_**

La jeune femme quitta les bras protecteurs pour venir s'accroupir près de son leader. L'immortel leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit faiblement.

– Tu n'es pas blessée ? s'enquit-il.

– Non, ça va. Que va-t-on faire pour Ianto ? fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– Il faut que je rappelle Martha, j'ai vraiment besoin du Docteur.

– Tu vas nous quitter ? demanda le médecin.

– Provisoirement Owen, juste provisoirement, le temps de retrouver Ianto et de tuer Hart ! lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Sa rage ne faisait qu'augmenter et il tentait de se maîtriser. Finalement, il se releva et aida Tosh à en faire de même puis ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour remonter dans le véhicule.

Le médecin avait pris le volant, conscient qu'il aurait pu être dangereux de le confier au leader. Celui-ci, assis sur le siège passager, serrait les poings. Un coup d'œil de côté et Owen put également voir sa mâchoire crispée, puis croisa le regard angoissé de la jeune femme.

– Tosh, comment te sens-tu ? fit-il doucement.

– Ça peut aller, répondit-elle en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. Que va-t-on faire pour Ianto ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

– Je le retrouverai, lâcha l'immortel. Je le ramènerai, tu peux me faire confiance.

– Mais ils peuvent être n'importe où, objecta-t-elle.

– Hart ne pourra pas se cacher indéfiniment. Quand le Docteur sera là, nous partirons à sa recherche. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls, demain, j'irai à Londres et je vous trouverai du renfort.

– Tu crois que l'Unit acceptera que tu débauches encore son personnel ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Je ne leur en laisserai pas le choix, l'appareil que veut John pourrait les mettre dans une position délicate.

– Il sert à quoi ?

– J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert que quand les quatre parties sont rassemblées, ça donne le pouvoir ultime et si ce pouvoir tombe entre les mains de ce psychopathe, c'est l'univers qui sera en danger.

Pendant le reste du trajet, ils restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant intensément aux options qu'ils pouvaient avoir et Jack jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses collèges, percevant leurs pensées angoissées. Lui aussi était inquiet, il espérait qu'il n'arriverait rien de fâcheux à son amant et qu'il pourrait très vite le retrouver.

En entrant dans le parking, le téléphone de l'immortel sonna et il décrocha rapidement en voyant le nom s'afficher.

– Salut Martha ! fit-il. Tu as des nouvelles ?

– Ouh, Jack, calme-toi un peu, dit-elle avant de comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. Que se passe-t-il ?

– Ianto a été enlevé.

– Oui, ça je le sais déjà, tu me l'as dit la dernière fois.

– Je sais, mais là, il n'est plus sur Terre, Hart a ouvert un vortex et ils sont partis, il l'a emmené.

– D'accord, je comprends mieux. Bien, écoute, le Docteur m'a appelée, il ne devrait pas tarder à venir, il avait juste une bricole à terminer.

– Et elle va lui prendre combien de temps sa…

Sa phrase resta en suspens quand il vit la cabine bleue apparaître dans le sous-sol.

– Il vient d'arriver Martha, je dois te laisser.

– Jack, si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

– Justement, il faudrait que tu me trouves un homme de confiance et qui soit bien entraîné. Owen aura besoin d'un coup de main pendant mon absence.

– Ok, je m'en occupe, je te tiens au courant.

– Merci mon rossignol.

– Mais de rien, les amis, c'est fait pour ça, fit-elle un sourire dans la voix avant de raccrocher.

Jack quitta précipitamment le véhicule et arriva près du Tardis au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître le Docteur.

– Eh bien mon ami, vous semblez bien pressé, fit l'homme de Gallifrey qui se retrouva enserré dans les bras du Capitaine.

– Docteur, heureux de vous revoir, répondit celui-ci.

– Oui, je vois ça, sourit le visiteur quand l'immortel le libéra. Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent, Martha ne m'a pas dit grand-chose ?

– Venez que je vous présente. Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, je vous présente le Docteur.

– Enchantée, fit la jeune femme un peu timidement.

– Salut, dit le médecin en tendant la main.

– De même, répondit le voyageur en relâchant la poigne qui lui écrasait les doigts.

– Venez, l'invita le leader. Nous serons mieux à la base.

Quand ils passèrent le sas, Tosh alla rapidement faire du café qu'elle ramena en s'excusant d'avance qu'il ne serait pas aussi bon que celui de Ianto, mais personne ne releva et tous lui firent un sourire puis ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse.

– Alors Jack, allez-vous enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

– Depuis plusieurs jours, deux de mes collègues avaient été enlevés et nous les avons retrouvés. Toshiko vient d'être libérée, mais Ianto est encore aux mains de son ravisseur.

– Que voulez-vous de moi ?

– Il a été emmené par un vortex et avec votre Tardis, je pensais que nous pourrions les retrouver.

– Et quelles sont vos intentions ?

– Ramener Ianto et descendre Hart ! lâcha le leader, s'attirant le regard noir du Docteur.

– Vous savez bien que je suis contre toute forme de violence, fit-il en posant sa main sur son bras. Je peux vous aider, je vais vous aider, mais je veux votre promesse que vous n'attenterez pas à la vie de cet homme.

Le Capitaine secoua la tête, ce que son ami lui demandait était bien au-dessus de ses forces, il voulait voir Hart étendu sans vie à ses pieds.

– Jack, je t'en prie, fit Tosh en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Le plus important est de ramener Ianto, nous avons besoin de lui, _TU_ as besoin de lui, dit-elle, faisant lever un sourcil à l'homme de Gallifrey qui saisissait maintenant beaucoup mieux la raison de cet emportement.

– Oh, je l'ignorais, fit-il en s'excusant, vous et lui…

– Oui, souffla l'immortel sans lever les yeux.

– Je peux comprendre ce que vous endurez, mais le tuer n'arrangera rien.

– Peut-être, mais ça me ferait du bien, soupira l'immortel.

– Je vais faire des recherches et dès que j'aurai quelque chose, nous en parlerons, répondit son ami.

– Merci Docteur, murmura Jack au moment où son téléphone sonnait à nouveau. Martha, tu as fait vite dis-moi.

– J'avais quelques collègues sous la main et je t'ai trouvé ce qu'il te fallait. Il prend la route dans quelques minutes, je tenais à te prévenir.

– Je te remercie. Demande-lui de venir à l'office de tourisme, avec le Docteur, nous allons commencer à préparer notre déplacement.

– Il va bien ? fit-elle visiblement heureuse. Embrasse-le pour moi…

– Je te le passe, tu pourras le faire toi-même, répondit-il avant de tendre l'appareil à son visiteur.

– Martha, comment allez-vous ? s'enquit-il tout en regardant l'immortel s'éloigner.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, il raccrocha et se tourna vers Owen qui surveillait son leader.

– Il est vraiment…

– Amoureux ? le coupa le médecin, oh oui, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus ! Cela faisait plusieurs jours que nous les cherchions et nous avons fini par découvrir où Hart se planquait. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Ianto avait pu faire en sorte que Tosh puisse s'échapper, mais lui est resté bloqué et John l'a entraîné avec lui quand il a quitté notre espace-temps.

– Eh bien Mademoiselle, vous avez bien de la chance !

– Sans doute, mais Ianto…

Elle se tut, ses larmes se remettant à couler. Owen la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement. À ce moment, Jack revint vers eux et son cœur se serra devant la détresse de son amie.

– Tu devrais rentrer chez toi ma belle, fit-il en lui caressant la joue.

– Non, je vais t'aider, nous allons le retrouver et tu pourras le ramener, martela-t-elle avant d'échapper à l'étreinte et de se mettre à son poste sous le regard surpris du Docteur.

– Bien, je vais aller au Tardis, voir ce que je peux découvrir, fit-il avant de se diriger vers le parking.

– Très bien, répondit le leader. Owen, Martha nous a trouvé du renfort, il est sur la route. Je pense qu'il devrait être ici dans moins de deux heures.

– L'Unit ?

– Oui, mais officieusement ! C'est un de ses amis et elle le lui a demandé comme un service.

– D'accord, je vais aller aider Tosh. À deux, nous aurons peut-être plus de chance.

– Merci, souffla l'immortel.

– Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, fit-il en posant sa main sur le bras de son leader. Tu en ferais autant pour nous.

– Évidemment.

Il monta dans son bureau et s'assit à sa table, laissant son regard caresser le chronomètre de son amant puis il le prit entre ses doigts et le posa contre sa joue dans l'espoir insensé d'en sentir la chaleur.

– Mon Dieu, Ianto, que vais-je devenir si tu ne reviens pas, murmura-t-il.

– Il reviendra mon ami, fit le Docteur, faisant sursauter le Capitaine qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il reprenne sa place près de vous, je vous en fais la promesse.

Jack ne dit rien, se contentant de sonder le regard de son vis-à-vis, essayant de se convaincre de la véracité de ses paroles puisqu'il avait bloqué l'accès à son esprit, mais l'homme de Gallifrey ne lui avait jamais menti intentionnellement, pourquoi le ferait-il aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait un besoin irrépressible de croire en l'impossible.

Le Docteur quitta la pièce, laissant l'immortel seul avec ses pensées douloureuses et se rendit auprès de Tosh qui pianotait sur son clavier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il attendit quelques instants, la laissant terminer.

– Que cherchez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

– Des perturbations ! J'ai enregistré la signature de l'ouverture qu'a laissé le vortex et je tente de trouver un point d'arrivée.

– Vous pensez qu'il est encore sur Terre ?

– Non, mais je peux retracer son chemin. Je dois y arriver, fit-elle en se remettant à taper.

– Elle est tenace, fit-il en s'adressant à Owen.

– Tenace et têtue, répondit-il en souriant, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Le Docteur sourit en voyant le regard tendre se poser sur la jeune femme, à n'en pas douter, cet homme avait des sentiments pour la Japonaise et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, l'interphone de l'office retentit et Jack dévala l'escalier pour venir aux nouvelles. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de l'homme envoyé par Martha, il quitta rapidement la zone informatique et monta le recevoir.

Quand l'alarme du sas se déclencha à nouveau, Owen leva la tête et vit le leader entrer, accompagné par un homme presque aussi grand que lui, brun, mâchoire carrée et volontaire. Il les regarda monter les escaliers, se doutant que l'immortel voulait d'abord s'entretenir en privé avec le militaire. Effectivement, il referma la porte derrière eux et invita son visiteur à s'asseoir.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ne le voyant toujours pas redescendre, le médecin se leva et alla se faire un café puis en ramena un pour sa collègue, le Docteur s'étant rendu au Tardis.

– Tu penses qu'ils en ont pour combien de temps ? l'interrogea-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas, Jack veut sans doute être certain qu'il pourra être à la hauteur.

– Tu as raison, mais…

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux hommes sortirent tout en discutant. L'immortel jeta un coup d'œil dans la zone informatique et descendit l'escalier pour venir près d'eux.

– Owen, Tosh, je vous présente Finley Sharks, c'est la personne que Martha nous a envoyée. Il a accepté de vous épauler pendant mon absence. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il est spécialisé dans les missions dangereuses, ça tombe bien, n'est-ce pas, fit-il en tentant de plaisanter.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe, elle savait que son Capitaine souffrait malgré l'attitude quelque peu insouciante qu'il affichait.

– Je vous offre un café ? demanda-t-elle.

– Avec plaisir, merci, répondit l'homme d'une voix profonde.

Elle s'éclipsa, laissant les trois hommes discuter puis ressortit de la cuisine au moment où le Docteur pénétrait dans la zone.

– Finley, je vous présente mon ami, le Docteur, fit Jack.

– Quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas dire…

– Et si, j'en ai bien peur, répondit l'homme de Gallifrey en lui tendant la main. Les amis de Martha sont toujours les bienvenus.

– C'est un honneur de vous connaître Monsieur, fit-il en le saluant. Elle m'a parlé de vous, mais je n'imaginais pas que je pourrais vous rencontrer.

– Vous savez, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, je préfère passer inaperçu. Et ne me saluez pas, je n'aime vraiment pas cela. Une dernière chose, quand vous partirez rejoindre votre ancien poste, oubliez que vous m'avez connu.

– J'avoue que cela risque d'être difficile ! Je vais travailler pour le Capitaine Harkness et le Docteur, vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de mes collègues qui aimeraient être à ma place !

– Tenez, fit Tosh en tendant une tasse au militaire. J'espère que vous le trouverez à votre goût.

– Il n'y a pas de raison !

– Oh si ! dit-elle lui faisant lever un sourcil. Si Ianto était ici, vous verriez la différence !

– Elle a raison, soupira Jack, mais quand il reviendra, vous pourrez vous en rendre compte vous-même ! Bien, pour le moment, je propose de vous trouver une pièce qui pourra vous servir de chambre. Nous avons des locaux qui sont vides actuellement et je pense que rester à la base sera plus simple pour vous.

– Je suis habitué au casernement, ne vous en faites pas !

– Vous serez quand même mieux installé ici, fit la Japonaise et Jack y reste la nuit depuis que Ianto est…

– Vous dormez ici ? la coupa Finley en regardant le leader.

– Oui, effectivement, c'est plus simple lorsqu'il y a des alertes, répondit l'immortel. Tosh, pourrais-tu t'occuper du repas s'il te plaît ?

– Mais bien sûr ! Je vous propose des pizzas, fit-elle à la cantonade.

Tous acquiescèrent et elle se rendit à son poste pour passer la commande.

Pendant ce temps, Jack accompagna le militaire vers les sous-sols et lui montra deux pièces qui étaient disponibles, lui laissant le choix quant à celle qu'il préférait. Elles étaient similaires et Finley choisit celle qui était la plus proche de la sortie que lui avait indiquée le Capitaine. Ainsi, lorsqu'il voudrait passer sa soirée à l'extérieur, il ne dérangerait pas le leader.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la zone principale et virent la jeune femme passer le sas en portant les boîtes déposées par le livreur. Ils allèrent tous en salle de conférence et s'installèrent pour déjeuner.

Les discussions allaient bon train et le Docteur raconta quelques anecdotes sur les aventures qu'il avait eues avec le Capitaine, notamment leur première rencontre. À ce moment-là, le Seigneur du Temps, sous sa précédente apparence, s'était retrouvé à Londres avec Rose au moment du Blitz de 1941 et avait été confronté à une étrange d'épidémie qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. En effet, les visages des personnes se recouvraient d'un masque à gaz et une blessure apparaissait sur le dos de leur main.

Il s'avéra par la suite que Jack en était responsable. Ancien agent du temps à qui on avait effacé deux années de sa vie, il était devenu mercenaire et escroc à ses heures et avait volé un vaisseau de transport médical Chula puis avait tenté de le vendre. En examinant l'appareil, le Docteur s'était rendu compte qu'il avait contenu des nanogènes qui avaient pour fonction principale de soigner les blessures. Celles-ci, ne connaissant pas la physiologie humaine, avaient tenté de ramener le patient zéro à la vie, mais avaient commis une erreur. Lors de sa mort, l'enfant portait un masque à gaz et les nano robots n'avaient pas fait de différence, ils avaient _réparé_ en intégrant la protection.

Quand tout fut finalement rentré dans l'ordre, Jack avait emmené la bombe dans l'espace, mais il lui avait été impossible de la larguer et ce fut le Docteur qui le sauva en le prenant à bord du Tardis. À partir de ce jour, ils devinrent amis et sillonnèrent l'univers, aidant les peuples, sauvant des mondes.

L'immortel écoutait à peine le récit, les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'esprit tourné vers son amant. Il était inquiet, il savait que Hart pourrait s'en prendre à lui sachant ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Une larme perla et Tosh s'en rendit compte. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

– Il reviendra, fit-elle à son oreille avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Je fais faire du café, finit-elle en se redressant.

Elle quitta la pièce qui était devenue silencieuse. Les hommes présents avaient tourné le regard vers le leader qui tentait de reprendre contenance. Celui-ci écoutait leurs pensées et fut un peu agacé par leur compassion. Il se leva brusquement et sortit, laissant ses compagnons se poser des questions.

– Jack ! tenta Owen.

– Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser, fit le Docteur. Et si je puis vous donner un conseil, essayez de ne pas trop lui montrer d'empathie, il la refuse.

– Comment ça ? s'enquit le militaire.

– Jack est télépathe, expliqua-t-il.

– Oh ! Mais…

– Il a entendu et a senti votre compassion pour sa douleur, mais il n'a pas besoin de ça pour le moment, ce qu'il lui faut, c'est du soutien et l'assurance de retrouver son ami.

Finley resta silencieux quelques instants, il venait de se rendre compte que cette particularité pouvait être à double tranchant et il devait se montrer prudent dans ses pensées, mais pour rien au monde, il ne mettrait le leader en danger. Il devait donc s'appliquer à cacher ses idées et faire le nécessaire pour retrouver le disparu.

– Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, fit le Docteur. Vous verrez, quand vous aurez pris le coup, vous ne laisserez passer que ce que vous avez envie.

Le militaire sursauta et l'interrogea du regard, surprenant son sourire malicieux.

– Effectivement, je suis comme lui, confirma l'homme de Gallifrey. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tant que vous ne voudrez pas leur porter préjudice, vous pouvez avoir toutes les pensées que vous souhaitez.

Lorsque Tosh revint, elle vit que l'immortel était absent. Elle distribua les tasses et s'assit près du médecin.

– Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas, il est parti sans rien dire.

– Ok, je vais aller voir s'il est dans son bureau, fit-elle en se levant.

Elle quitta la pièce et monta l'escalier. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, le Capitaine avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés et semblait dormir. Elle s'avança sans faire de bruit et effleura son épaule après l'avoir un instant regardé.

Il sursauta et leva les yeux puis en reconnaissant la jeune femme, il lui sourit et prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

– Si tu as besoin de parler, fit-elle, je suis là, ne l'oublie pas. Je vais continuer mes recherches et essayer de les croiser avec celles du Docteur. Nous le retrouverons, je t'en fais la promesse.

Le leader hocha la tête sans rien dire et termina sa boisson.

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

Kimmy Lyn : Je partage ton avis, mais n'oublie pas : le Docteur est contre toute forme de violence, va-t-il le laisser faire ?

**_Attention, pour ceux que ça pourrait choquer, il y a des notions de viol en début de chapitre_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**

Quand ils étaient sortis du vortex, le Gallois avait tenté de s'échapper, mais Hart le tenait toujours fermement, le bras autour de son cou et l'air venant à lui manquer, le jeune homme avait perdu connaissance.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était attaché à un arbre tombé et son ravisseur semblait dormir, allongé à quelques mètres de lui. Il regarda aux alentours, essayant de reconnaître l'endroit, mais les deux lunes qu'il voyait dans le ciel lui indiquèrent qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur Terre. Il soupira doucement et laissa ses pensées dériver vers le seul être qui lui manquait, son amant !

– Alors, un peu calmé ! entendit-il soudain.

Il tourna la tête et vit John qui le regardait. Celui-ci sourit en se relevant et s'approcha. Il s'accroupit devant le Gallois et passa sa main sur sa joue. Ianto s'écarta vivement, faisant sourire Hart.

– Ouh ! Et sauvage avec ça ! L'es-tu également avec Jack ?

– En quoi cela peut-il vous intéresser ? demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

– Oh ! Tu sais, moi ce que j'en dis, mais j'aime bien que l'on me résiste, ça met plus de piment aux relations.

Le jeune homme surprit une lueur dans son regard et s'inquiéta, il lui semblait que ce type avait des idées pas très catholiques à son goût.

– Tu sais, lui et moi avons été ensemble pendant quelques années et nous nous entendions bien.

– Et alors ?

– Quand j'aurai récupéré le Codex, je lui demanderai de revenir avec moi. Nous pourrons reprendre où nous en étions restés.

– Je doute qu'il accepte !

– Pourquoi ? À cause de toi ? Tu crois donc que tu lui es indispensable ! Mon pauvre ami, Jack ne sera jamais à un seul homme, il est trop généreux pour ça !

– Mais vous voulez quand même qu'il revienne près de vous !

– Oui, faire l'amour avec lui était fabuleux, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà !

Le Gallois ne répondit rien, qu'aurait-il pu dire, que chaque fois, il lui faisait voir les étoiles, qu'il le faisait monter au 7e ciel et qu'il avait du mal à en redescendre ! Cet homme savait de quoi il parlait, mais Ianto était certain que Jack ne le quitterait pas, il le lui avait promis !

– Et toi mon mignon, que lui apportes-tu ? fit Hart en laissant glisser sa main sur sa cuisse, revenant par l'intérieur pour effleurer l'entrejambe.

Il l'obligea à se coucher malgré sa résistance et le couvrit de son corps, cherchant à prendre ses lèvres tout en ondulant du bassin, mais le Gallois n'avait aucune réaction, il faisait simplement son possible pour que leurs bouches n'entrent pas en contact. Cependant, Hart était décidé. Il lui bloqua la tête et l'embrassa, forçant le passage pour aller caresser sa langue. Le jeune homme mordit violemment celle de son agresseur qui lui asséna un coup de poing. Après quelques instants pendant lesquels la douleur s'estompa, Hart se rapprocha à nouveau de son prisonnier. John sentait son désir monter, ce corps qui se défendait avait donné du plaisir à son ex-amant et il comptait bien y goûter lui aussi.

Ianto tentait de se débattre, mais attaché et bloqué par son ravisseur, il avait bien peu de possibilités et il voyait se profiler l'inéducable, cet homme allait le prendre de force ! Ses larmes se mirent à couler puis il ne bougea plus, ses mouvements ne faisaient qu'exciter Hart qui gémissait doucement tout en lui dévorant la bouche.

Le voyant sans réaction, il se redressa et fixa son visage qu'il caressa du bout du doigt puis il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Tout était calme, il avait le temps. Il défit sa ceinture et se mit à genoux pour retirer le pantalon de sa victime. Il avait envie de se fondre dans son corps, de ne plus faire qu'un avec cet homme que son ex-amant avait aimé.

Ianto se débattit, il se mit à crier, mais Hart le frappa violemment et il perdit connaissance. Quand il revint à lui, il était à plat ventre sur le tronc auquel il était toujours attaché puis sentit une douleur fulgurante sous l'intrusion soudaine de son agresseur. John venait de le pénétrer sans aucune préparation, l'urgence seule guidant son désir. Le Gallois tenta de se dégager, mais Hart donnait des coups de bassin de plus en plus violents et le clouait contre l'arbre, les mains sur ses épaules pour le ramener à lui à chaque retour dans son corps. Ianto sentait une chaude humidité lui couler le long des cuisses et il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour voir qu'il s'agissait de sang.

Après quelques longues minutes de douleur et de souffrance, le jeune homme se déconnecta de la réalité, se laissant violer sans aucune réaction, gémissant par moments quand la douleur était trop présente. L'ancien agent du temps sentait l'extase monter dans ses reins et lorsque celle-ci le submergea, il s'épancha avec un cri de pure jouissance. Il se retira et claqua la fesse du Gallois avant de se redresser et de se rhabiller après avoir essuyé son sexe maculé.

– Finalement, tu es un bon coup ! lança-t-il goguenard, Jack a toujours su choisir ses amants ! Mais je suis certain qu'il ne voudra plus de toi lorsque je lui dirai que tu étais consentant et il n'aura plus aucune raison de ne pas partir avec moi.

Quand il entendit ces mots, Ianto laissa sa colère exploser et se tourna rapidement tout en balançant ses pieds dans le bas-ventre de Hart qui se plia sous la souffrance. De rage, John lui asséna un coup de poing violent qui le fit gémir de douleur puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Péniblement, le Gallois remit ses vêtements en place et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

À la base, le Docteur discutait avec Tosh. Celle-ci avait trouvé le point d'arrivée du vortex qu'avaient emprunté les deux hommes.

– Vous croyez que vous pourrez les rattraper ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

– Nous allons tout faire pour cela en tout cas. Bien, je vais aller voir Jack et lui demander ce qu'il a décidé.

– Je vais vous préparer le programme qui vous permettra de les suivre.

– Quelle en sera l'utilité ? demanda le Seigneur du Temps.

– Quand il vous verra arriver, Hart va certainement vouloir se sauver, le module vous permettra de le retrouver plus facilement puisqu'il sera connecté à son signal.

– Très bien. Bon, je monte le voir, fit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Quand il arriva à la porte du bureau, l'immortel le vit et essuya rapidement ses larmes.

– Mon ami, vous n'avez pas à cacher votre peine devant moi, vous le savez bien, fit-il compatissant. Écoutez, votre collègue a trouvé l'endroit où ils sont, nous devrions nous préparer à partir, ils ne vont peut-être pas y rester longtemps.

– Vous avez raison, je descends les prévenir. Tout est en place, ils n'auront qu'à appliquer les protocoles prévus. Owen et Tosh ont l'habitude et Finley n'aura qu'à les suivre.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et Jack appela l'équipe, lui demandant de se rendre en salle de conférence. Quand ils entrèrent, le leader était assis et tournait le chronomètre entre ses doigts. L'objet ne le quittait plus, lui permettant de faire le lien avec son amant.

– Bien, Tosh, le Docteur m'a dit que tu les avais trouvés !

– Oui. Le module est prêt, vous n'avez plus qu'à le brancher sur le Tardis et vous pourrez les suivre s'ils se déplacent.

– Très bien. Finley, je te laisse la responsabilité des interventions. Owen te montrera comment procéder. Je suis désolé, mais vu l'urgence, je ne peux pas m'en occuper.

– Pas de soucis Capitaine, je m'adapte facilement.

– Nous allons faire au mieux, reprit l'immortel en les fixant l'un après l'autre, je vous laisserai seuls le moins longtemps possible.

La jeune femme le regardait sans rien dire, mais elle se posait des questions.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai, fit-il en percevant ses pensées. C'est promis.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire et Owen prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui sourit.

– Docteur, c'est quand vous voulez !

– Très bien, alors on y va, autant essayer de les avoir rapidement.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et Jack récupéra le sac qu'il avait préparé puis il suivit son ami dans les sous-sols. Arrivé devant le Tardis, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses collègues qui les avaient accompagnés, tandis que le Docteur entrait après avoir pris le module. Tosh s'approcha du leader et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, tentant de sourire.

– Trouve Ianto, fit-elle, et revenez vite.

– C'est pour cela que nous devons partir. Je le ramènerai.

Owen et Finley s'avancèrent à leur tour et lui serrèrent la main. Le médecin lui fit une accolade puis retourna auprès de la jeune femme.

Jack pénétra dans la cabine bleue et referma la porte après un dernier coup d'œil. Les trois membres restèrent au même endroit, regardant le Tardis disparaître dans son grognement si caractéristique puis ils remontèrent au Hub. L'immortel était parti, leur laissant la responsabilité de veiller sur la cité et ils entendaient bien s'acquitter de leur tâche le plus sérieusement possible.

Jack et le Docteur se rendirent à l'origine de l'activation, mais Hart avait déjà quitté les lieux, emmenant son prisonnier avec lui. Ianto se laissait guider et ne faisait rien pour lui résister, pensant qu'ainsi, John n'abuserait plus de lui et effectivement, après deux nouveaux viols pour affirmer sa domination, son ravisseur semblait plus préoccupé par sa fuite en avant que par son corps meurtri.

Pendant ses trop brefs moments de sommeil, le Gallois pensait au Capitaine, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour le retrouver et ne perdait pas espoir, mais l'immortel voudrait-il toujours de lui !

Pendant deux jours, ils allèrent de planète en planète, passant les vortex que Hart ouvrait au gré de sa fantaisie. Il faisait tout pour brouiller les pistes et cela rendait difficile la tâche de leurs poursuivants. Pourtant, la chance finit par sourire aux passagers du Tardis.

Le module de Tosh avait localisé les fuyards et le Docteur s'arrangea pour dissimuler la boîte bleue puis les deux hommes partirent à la recherche des fugitifs. Ils finirent par les trouver, attablés à l'extérieur d'une taverne, le Gallois attaché à une barre comme un chien à un piquet. Le sang du Capitaine ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita sur Hart. Une bagarre s'en suivit dans laquelle les coups pleuvaient de part et d'autre. Jack était fou de rage et n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et malgré la demande du Docteur, il ne pensait qu'à tuer son ex-compagnon.

L'homme de Gallifrey s'approcha du prisonnier, mais John le vit et lança un couteau dans sa direction, clouant sa manche à l'arbre près de lui, entaillant légèrement sa peau. Pendant un instant, l'attention de Jack fut détournée et Hart en profita pour lui planter sa seconde arme près du cœur.

Ianto hurla quand il vit son amant mortellement touché. Le Capitaine recula de quelques pas, la main sur le manche, la bouche ouverte comme s'il cherchait l'air qui venait à lui manquer, puis il retira l'arme et la laissa tomber avant de s'effondrer après un dernier regard au jeune homme.

L'ancien agent du temps s'approcha du Gallois et le fixa avant de sourire. Il récupéra son couteau que le Docteur venait de retirer de l'écorce, le toisant du regard pendant quelques minutes puis il détacha Ianto et le tira à lui.

– Tu vois mon mignon, fit-il en lui caressant la joue, tu n'as même plus à retourner sur la Terre, personne ne t'y attend, nous allons pouvoir rester ensemble et nous amuser.

– Tu crois ça ? entendit-il soudain.

Hart se retourna brusquement, tenant le Gallois devant lui, sa main enserrant son cou. Le Capitaine avait repris connaissance et s'avançait les poings serrés, retenant son envie de sauter sur John.

– Mais, tu étais mort, je t'ai tué ! bredouilla-t-il en voyant la tache de sang sur sa chemise.

– J'étais mort et comme tu peux le voir, maintenant, je suis vivant, fit-il de la rage dans la voix, et tu ne vas pas t'en sortir !

– Tu le savais, cracha Hart à l'oreille de son prisonnier, tu espérais qu'il me ferait la peau, c'est ça ?

Ianto ne disait rien et tentait de cacher ses pensées, il ne voulait pas que l'immortel soit au courant de ce qu'il avait subi.

L'altercation avait attiré des spectateurs et chacun y allait de son favori, le cercle se resserrant au point de toucher les adversaires puis un homme bouscula le Capitaine, détournant l'attention de l'immortel pendant une seconde, seconde qui fut mise à profit par John pour activer son bracelet et franchir le vortex en entraînant son prisonnier. Jack poussa un cri de rage et son poing atterrit sur le visage de l'importun.

Le Seigneur du Temps l'arrêta dans sa folie meurtrière et le conduisit au Tardis pendant que le blessé était pris en charge par les personnes présentes.

– Calmez-vous mon ami, fit le Docteur après avoir refermé la porte. Nous l'avons trouvé une fois, nous le rattraperons. Allons voir le module de votre amie, nous connaîtrons sa prochaine adresse.

Jack se laissa tomber sur le sol, il avait senti la détresse de son amant et savait également qu'il avait tenté de lui cacher quelque chose. La force avec laquelle il lui avait barré l'accès à son esprit lui faisait craindre que cela ne soit très important.

– Je l'ai, entendit-il.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la console, regardant le point qui se déplaçait sur l'écran de contrôle.

– C'est illogique, fit le voyageur, il semble être retourné sur Terre.

– Non au contraire, c'est judicieux, il doit penser que nous n'irons pas le chercher là-bas, mais il ignore que nous le suivons à la trace. Y a-t-il un moyen de prévenir mon équipe ?

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit le Docteur en lui tendant le combiné d'un vieux téléphone.

L'immortel le regarda, étonné, puis il porta l'appareil à son oreille et eut la surprise d'entendre la voix de Tosh.

– Jack, c'est toi ?

– Oui, ma belle.

– Dis-moi que tu l'as retrouvé !

– Nous venons de le louper, mais il est sur Terre.

– Quoi ?

– Ton appareil l'a localisé au centre de Cardiff. Il faut que tu recherches son signal, tu l'as toujours ?

– Oui, bien sûr, mais l'ordinateur ne nous a pas alertés. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai dû louper quelque chose.

Le leader l'entendait taper sur son clavier puis il perçut la voix du médecin. L'alarme du Hub retentit et la jeune femme appela le militaire.

– J'y vais, lança Finley après avoir noté les coordonnées.

– Ok, prends le SUV, fit Owen en lui lançant les clés.

Jack ne disait rien, mais écoutait l'équipe appliquer les consignes. La priorité était la protection de la cité et de ses habitants et son absence, même si elle les handicapait un peu, ne semblait pas leur porter préjudice.

– Je l'ai, fit Tosh. Ils sont dans le parc.

– Très bien, alors dès que Finley sera revenu, allez-y et attendez-moi.

– Que doit-on faire ? s'enquit Owen.

– Simplement le retenir sans lui dire que nous arrivons. Il doit penser que nous l'avons perdu et tel que je le connais, il supposera qu'il n'a rien à craindre de vous.

– Très bien et tu arrives dans combien de temps ?

– Je ne sais pas. Docteur ? fit-il en s'adressant à son compagnon qui nettoyait l'entaille laissée par le couteau.

– Nous faisons au plus vite, mais il nous a baladés dans tout l'univers, il nous faut un peu de temps pour revenir.

– Ok, répondit le médecin ayant entendu la réponse. Alors à bientôt !

La communication fut coupée et le leader reposa le combiné.

– Docteur, croyez-vous que nous arriverons à temps ?

– Je le pense mon ami, fit-il avant de s'intéresser à la console.

Le Capitaine s'éloigna, le laissant travailler, il avait besoin de s'isoler quelques minutes et partit dans les profondeurs du Tardis sans que le Seigneur du Temps ne l'en empêche. Il connaissait la teneur de ses pensées et savait qu'il lui fallait faire le point. Une heure plus tard, il était de retour près de son ami et le vit sourire.

– Nous y sommes, fit-il.

– Déjà ?

– Oui, il semblerait que le Tardis ait été aussi pressé que vous de revenir sur votre planète. Allons-y mon ami, votre équipe doit nous attendre.

Ils passèrent la porte et Jack regarda autour de lui. À quelques mètres, il vit un groupe de personnes et il reconnut immédiatement les membres de l'institut. Il avança, restant à couvert de l'ombre pour tenter de surprendre Hart que tenait Ianto, en bras de chemise, sa veste à la main. L'ex-agent du temps parlementait avec Owen et quand il vit l'immortel, il lâcha le Gallois et se mit à sourire. Le jeune homme ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, car peu importe où il irait, il se rendit compte que Jack le retrouverait toujours. Pourtant, il avait été persuadé que revenir sur Terre avait été la meilleure des options et que son ex-amant n'aurait pas l'idée de venir le chercher là.

Mais il savait que ce qu'il avait fait à son prisonnier le laisserait marqué et il espérait bien qu'il ne se laisserait plus approcher par le Capitaine. Cependant, il connaissait la force de persuasion du leader et se mit à douter, d'autant que le jeune homme semblait énormément compter pour l'immortel. Il ne devait surtout pas rester sur Terre et pour cela, il devait abandonner le Gallois derrière lui. Mais il avait une autre carte dans sa manche, l'individu qui était caché dans le feuillage à quelques mètres d'eux, visant la Japonaise.

– N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme. Si tu veux qu'elle vive…

_À suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapitre 13_**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, fixant son regard sur son ex-amant, prenant une pose aguichante. Jack s'approcha, visant Hart qui continuait de sourire effrontément.

– Relâche-le, siffla le Capitaine.

– Mais ce n'est pas moi qui le retiens, tu le vois bien, fit John en ouvrant les bras.

– Ianto, viens par ici !

– Non Jack !

– Pourquoi ? demanda l'immortel ne comprenant pas le refus du jeune homme.

– Que croyais-tu ? Qu'il suffirait que tu me mettes dans ton lit pour que je reste près de toi ! Tu te crois donc irrésistible à ce point !

– Ne dis pas ça, supplia le leader, tu sais bien ce qu'il y a entre nous !

– Et il y a quoi, dis-moi ! De l'amour, mais tu te fais des idées, il n'y a rien et n'y aura jamais rien ! C'était juste une agréable façon de passer le temps, je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi !

Jack vrilla son regard dans le sien, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il salissait ainsi les sentiments qu'ils s'étaient avoués.

Hart souriait, son plan avait marché, le Gallois ne l'intéressait pas ou si peu, mais la souffrance qu'il lisait à ce moment sur le visage de son ex-compagnon valait toutes les victoires et il jubilait.

– Ian, tu ne peux pas penser une chose pareille !

– Et pourquoi pas, nous avons passé de bons moments ensemble, mais c'est fini. Tu m'as fait découvrir beaucoup de choses, mais il m'en reste pas mal à explorer, d'autres peuvent m'y aider. Même cette histoire de mariage n'était qu'une mascarade ! Comment as-tu pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute, que j'aurais accepté de me marier avec toi ! Je voulais te faire plaisir, t'empêcher de te faire du mal à nouveau si j'avais refusé !

Derrière le leader, Tosh et Owen restaient silencieux, eux non plus ne comprenaient pas l'attitude de leur collège. Finley ne bougeait pas, car il avait vu la lumière d'un viseur laser pointé sur la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait pas prévenir le Capitaine qui tentait toujours de faire entendre raison à son amant qui avait également remarqué le point lumineux.

Jack sentit une vague de douleur le submerger et il parut surpris, cela venait du Gallois. Il vrilla son regard dans le sien et vit la souffrance envahir ses prunelles bleues. Puis une pensée fugace le traversa, un sentiment de dégoût qu'éprouvait le jeune homme. Il cherchait à comprendre et une image floue s'imposa à lui, celle de l'un des viols de son amant. Il recula sous le choc puis se reprit.

– Ian, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il t'a fait subir, je ne changerai pas d'avis, je veux passer ma vie près de toi et te faire oublier tout ça.

– Qui t'a dit que je voulais oublier ! fit le Gallois, comprenant que, malgré ses efforts pour masquer ses pensées, le Capitaine avait lu dans son esprit. Je n'étais peut-être pas consentant à ce moment-là, mais maintenant, je sais ce que je veux ! Il faudra bien te faire une raison, il n'y a plus de nous deux, c'est fini.

Jack sonda son esprit et la vérité lui éclata brusquement au visage, Ianto tentait de l'éloigner, sans doute pour le protéger, mais pourquoi ? il savait qu'il ne risquait rien et John avait maintenant connaissance qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, alors à quoi rimait cette comédie !

Hart se rendit compte du changement et leva la main à l'instant où Ianto tournait la tête vers lui. Il vit le geste et sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir vers Tosh au moment où la détonation se faisait entendre. Un instant, le jeune homme resta en suspens avant de s'effondrer aux pieds de son amie.

La scène s'était déroulée comme au ralenti. En voyant son amant étendu dans l'herbe, une tache s'agrandissant sur sa chemise, Jack resta un instant hébété puis il se tourna vers Hart et s'élança vers lui au moment où celui-ci levait le bras pour actionner son bracelet. John sourit et recula vers le vortex, fixant le Capitaine.

– Je ne peux pas te tuer, mais je peux te faire souffrir pour l'éternité en t'enlevant ce que tu as de plus précieux ! dit-il.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de passer le portail, le leader se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber au sol, faisant pleuvoir les coups. Hart tentait de se protéger, mais la rage qui habitait l'immortel à ce moment-là n'avait pas de limites. Il voulait le tuer de ses propres mains, effacer ce déchet une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le Docteur, voyant la scène, les rejoignit rapidement pour tenter de les séparer, mais Jack se dégagea et recommença à frapper à tour de bras, ne laissant pas à Hart, la possibilité de répliquer. Cependant, ce dernier n'en avait pas fini pour autant, il voulait faire souffrir le leader et s'appliqua à lui montrer par la pensée, tout ce que le Gallois avait subi sous sa domination. Le Capitaine fut frappé par les images transmises, cet homme le dégoûtait ! Et dire qu'ils avaient été amants pendant cinq ans, cinq longues années alors qu'ils étaient bloqués dans une boucle temportelle ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le fond de John fut si noir, il ne méritait que la mort ! Les coups s'abattaient, les uns après les autres, rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter l'immortel.

– _Je t'en prie Cariad,_ entendit-il soudain dans son esprit.

Le bras levé, le poing serré, il tourna la tête vers Ianto qui, toujours à plat ventre, le regardait d'un air suppliant et John en profita pour se libérer en repoussant le leader. Le visage tuméfié, la lèvre coupée, il se redressa et s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche, le sang tachant le tissu puis il se mit à rire, d'un rire de dément tout en appuyant sur une touche de son bracelet pour ouvrir un nouveau vortex, l'autre s'étant refermé pendant la lutte.

– Merci pour tout Gueule d'Ange ! lança-t-il gogenard en regardant le jeune homme. J'ai vraiment pris un pied d'enfer avec toi !

Quand le portail fut stabilisé, il recula doucement et fit comme une sorte de révérence. Tosh poussa un petit cri et Owen la serra contre lui. Hart pénétrait à reculons dans la lumière, mais le passage se refermait lentement. Il se tourna à demi, se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne put sortir du piège, le vortex se ferma, coupant net le corps qui tomba sur le sol et Jack le suivit des yeux puis croisa le regard suppliant de son ex-amant encore vivant. Il s'avança à genoux jusqu'à être au-dessus de son visage et le fixa sans rien dire.

– Aide-moi, supplia le blessé.

– Et pourquoi donc, tu as la mort que tu mérites, lâcha-t-il. Toutes tes magouilles ne pourront pas te sortir du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es mis cette fois. De plus le Codex, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons, tu aurais mieux faire de ne pas venir sur Terre !

– Je t'en prie...

L'immortel se contenta de le regarder, ne faisant aucun geste pour le secourir. Puis du sang coulant dans la gorge du mourant, il y eut un gargouillement incompréhensible, un dernier soubressaut et le leader vit s'éteindre l'étincelle de vie dans les prunelles qui le fixaient.

Il resta quelques instants à regarder l'ancien agent du temps puis il se tourna vers le Docteur qui venait de sortir du Tardis où il était retourné après la fermeture du vortex. Tosh pleurait doucement, le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de Owen qui la serrait contre lui sans rien dire. Après quelques instants, le leader se releva et précipita vers le Gallois qui était toujours à terre, le retourna délicatement et le prit dans ses bras. Le souffle court et saccadé, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son compagnon.

– Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il, je ne pensais pas ce que je te disais, je voulais juste protéger Tosh. Il m'avait dit que si je revenais près de toi, il la tuerai.

– Ne dis rien, ça va aller, fit Jack en lui caressant la joue.

Une douleur violente le fit se tendre durement et le Capitaine leva les yeux vers le médecin qui venait de s'accroupir pour l'examiner. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et brancha le scanneur portable. Il passa la sonde sur le corps de son ami et soupira.

– Je suis désolé Jack, fit-il en posant sa main sur son bras. J'ai peu de chance de retirer la balle sans le tuer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ian, ne me laisse pas ! murmura le leader en baissant les yeux avant de les relever. Docteur, que s'est-il passé ? Qui a fermé le vortex ? fit-il en fixant le voyageur.

– Ce n'est pas moi, je crois que c'est le Tardis.

– Quoi !

– Il y a eu une perturbation dans les instruments et le portail s'est fermé, je n'y suis pour rien.

– Pouvez-vous le sauver ?

– Non, je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire.

– Jack, nous devons le ramener à la base, fit Owen.

– Ok, tu es sûr que nous pouvons le déplacer ?

– Il faut éviter les mouvements brusques, mais avec des précautions, ça devrait aller. Si la balle ne bouge pas...

Le Capitaine n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase et se tourna vers le Docteur.

– Peut-on utiliser le Tardis ? La voiture va trop le secouer.

– Bien sûr mon ami, je vais aller chercher une planche pour le déplacer, fit-il avant d'entrer dans la cabine.

Quand il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, Jack tenait toujours son amant contre lui. L'homme de Gallifrey lisait dans leurs pensées et celles qu'il entendait à ce moment-là lui firent très mal. Il comprenait la souffrance de ces deux êtres que la vie avait réunis et qu'elle s'apprêtait maintenant à séparer, mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Il posa le brancard sur le sol puis suivit les indications du médecin pour attraper le jeune homme et le déposer sur le plan.

– Jack, que fait-on pour Hart, enfin, de ce qu'il en reste ? demanda Tosh.

– Laisse-le, les Weevils ont aussi besoin de se nourrir ! lâcha-t-il brusquement avant de faire signe à Owen pour soulever le blessé.

La jeune femme resta quelques instants sans bouger, surprise par la réponse puis elle s'approcha du cadavre, lui retira le bracelet et se dirigea vers le véhicule, rapidement rejointe par Finley qui avait perdu la trace du tireur, mais ramenant le fusil qu'il avait abandonné avant de s'enfuir.

Dix minutes plus tard, le médecin prenait place au volant, l'immortel ayant décidé de rester près du Gallois, puis ils quittèrent le parc au moment où les créatures des sous-sols sortaient de l'ombre, attirées par l'odeur du sang.

Quand ils arrivèrent au parking, ils descendirent rapidement vers la base et Owen vit que son leader l'attendait à la baie médicale où ils avaient déposé le jeune homme maintenant inconscient.

Le praticien quitta sa veste et enfila sa blouse tout en regardant le Gallois. Il réfléchissait intensément aux options qu'il pouvait avoir, mais leur équipement n'était pas ce qui était le mieux pour une opération de ce genre.

– Jack, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il entendait par _être consentant_ ?

Le leader ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la table.

– Il a combien de chance ? murmura le Capitaine.

– J'avoue que je n'en sais rien... 10, 15 % au grand maximum. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour intervenir au mieux.

– Fais ce que tu peux.

Le médecin le fixa, essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur et les tremblements de ses mains. L'immortel posa ses doigts sur son bras puis il s'écarta pour le laisser opérer. Après avoir retiré la chemise de son ami, Tosh s'était préparée pour aider son collègue et terminait d'enfiler ses gants. Jack rejoignit le Docteur et Finley qui observaient du haut des escaliers.

– Votre ami est solide, fit l'homme de Gallifrey, son esprit est combattif.

– Son esprit oui, mais son corps ? Va-t-il supporter cela ? Pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment peur Docteur !

– C'est compréhensible.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le médecin qui venait de poser une voie centrale au blessé toujours inconscient. Sur le moniteur, le rythme cardiaque était assez régulier, seulement entrecoupé de légers tressautements.

– Nous allons pouvoir y aller, fit le médecin en regardant sa collègue. Surveille l'écran, je m'occupe du reste.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son leader puis mit ses lunettes et prit le scalpel. De son poste d'observation, le Capitaine était inquiet, il savait que son collègue ferait de son mieux, mais serait-ce suffisant, la vie du Gallois ne tenait qu'à un fil, fil ténu qui menaçait de se rompre à tout instant.

Jack avait du mal à rester en place, il n'arrêtait pas de faire quelques pas pour revenir ensuite à son point de départ. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Owen lever les yeux vers lui.

– Il faut que tu te calmes, je ne peux pas me concentrer dans ces conditions, fit le médecin.

– Excuse-moi ! Je...

Il fit brusquement demi-tour et monta dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil, laissant ses larmes couler puis il ouvrit son tiroir et prit le journal du Gallois. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours refusé à le lire, mais là, le désespoir qu'il ressentait le fit passer outre sa décision. Après avoir caressé le cuir, il tourna la couverture et ses yeux tombèrent sur un dessin représentant une femme tenant la Terre entre ses mains sur un fond de voûte céleste, suivi de mots notés dans la langue du plus jeune.

Il effleura la feuille du bout du doigt et commença à lire à mi-voix, comprenant les mots écrits grâce à la présence du Tardis.

_Rydym yn anrhydedd i chi, Dduwies Fawr  
Rydym yn parchu eich, Dduwies Fawr  
Hael, maethlon  
Rydym yn ddyledus i chi bywyd  
Rydym yn bwa o'ch blaen  
__Mam y Duwian, Earthbobr  
Grant i ni dy fendith  
Rydych sy'n caniatáu i ni bywyd  
__Maddau i ni ein camgymeriadau ac mae ein anniolchgarwch  
Gaïa, Divine Mam  
Rydym yn anrhydedd i chi, rydym yn parchu chi  
Rydym yn bwa o'ch blaen, clywed ein llais_

Tout en lisant, il s'était déplacé jusque sur la passerelle et regardait maintenant vers la baie médicale où Owen était toujours affairé.

– Seigneur, je vous en prie, je n'ai jamais rien demandé, murmura-t-il, mais cette fois, je le fais. Laissez-le près de moi, s'il vous plaît…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le praticien poser ses instruments et lui faire signe de s'approcher. Il descendit l'escalier, une sourde angoisse lui étreignant le cœur.

– Jack, je ne peux rien faire de plus. La balle a été retirée, mais il est dans le coma. Maintenant, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et voir s'il va se réveiller.

L'immortel ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge. Finley s'avança, le voyant vaciller, la main crispée sur sa poitrine et l'attrapa au moment où il s'effondrait, sans connaissance. Le médecin se précipita et l'examina rapidement. Son poul était très rapide, son souffle court, il semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque.

– Tosh, apporte-moi un comprimé d'AAS, dans la pharmacie ! demanda-t-il tout en se penchant sur son leader. C'est pas vrai, il fibrille ! Finley, le défibrillateur, vite !

Le militaire revint précipitamment avec l'appareil et le posa sur le sol. Le médecin mit les palets en place et la décharge fit se tendre le corps du Capitaine. Après avoir vérifié que le rythme était redevenu régulier, il regarda vers Tosh. La jeune femme lui tendit le médicament, les larmes aux yeux.

– C'est bon, fit-il finalement. Finley, aide-moi à l'allonger sur le canapé.

Les deux hommes déplacèrent le corps inerte et la Japonaise s'assit sur le bord de la table basse.

– Que lui as-tu donné ? demanda-t-elle.

– De l'acide acétylsalicylique. Il va avoir besoin de repos, tout ce stress n'est pas bon pour lui.

– Tu l'as traité pour une crise cardiaque ! fit-elle sans comprendre, mais il ne peut pas mourir.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser souffrir. Ce genre de problème est très douloureux, si je peux le soulager, autant le faire. Il faudra sans doute qu'il prenne également des bêtabloquants. Tant que Ianto ne sera pas revenu, il va rester suspendu à sa vie, j'en ai bien peur.

– M. Harper, fit le Docteur en s'approchant, croyez-vous que ce soit grave ?

– Comme Tosh l'a dit, il ne peut pas mourir, mais la souffrance qu'il ressent est bien présente et ça peut faire des dégâts sur son mental.

– Que pouvons-nous faire ?

– Prier pour que Ianto s'en sorte !

À ce moment, le moniteur, auquel le jeune homme était relié, se mit à biper puis un son continu se fit entendre. Owen se précipita pour constater le tracé plat sur l'écran. Il commença rapidement les massages et Tosh lui prépara une seringue d'adrénaline qu'il lui injecta. Lorsque le défibrillateur fut prêt, il envoya une décharge, mais cela ne donna rien.

– Ianto, ne nous fais pas ça... Ianto...

Le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux à cet instant et se leva rapidement en entendant l'alarme.

– Non ! hurla-t-il en courant vers l'escalier. Ian !

Le militaire l'avait intercepté et l'empêchait de descendre, le médecin avait besoin de pouvoir faire son travail.

– Lâche-moi ! cria l'immortel. Lâche-moi !

Il se débattait, mais Finley était solide, le maintenant toujours aussi fermement. Il finit par abdiquer et s'affaissa dans les bras qui le serraient.

Après de longues minutes, Owen posa ses mains sur le bord du matelas et ôta son masque, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il tenta de parler, mais les mots ne sortaient pas et cela lui donnait l'air d'un poisson, ce qui aurait pu paraître comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Signification de la prière lue par Jack :**

_Nous t'honorons, grande Déesse  
Nous te respectons, grande Déesse  
Généreuse, nourrissante  
Nous te devons la vie  
Nous nous inclinons face à toi  
Mère des Dieux, esprit de la Terre  
Ton souffle parcourt la planète entière  
Accorde-nous ta bénédiction  
Toi qui nous permets la vie  
Pardonne-nous nos erreurs et nos ingratitudes  
Gaia, Mère Divine  
Nous t'honorons, nous te respectons  
Nous nous inclinons face à toi, entends nos voix._


	14. Chapter 14

Kimmy Lyn : Je suis d'accord avec toi, John n'a pas assez souffert, mais je n'ai pas la fibre démoniaque de certains auteurs qui s'en donnent à coeur joie, désolée, j'aimerais bien pourtant (oups !)

Leulade : Ianto a voulu protéger son amie, il fallait bien s'en douter. Je te laisse lire la suite...

* * *

**_Chapitre 14_**

Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre et le Docteur tourna la tête au moment où une onde dorée envahissait la zone centrale, allant percuter le Capitaine qui se raidit sous l'impact, les bras écartés. Dans un hurlement, il se tendit et le phénomène le traversa, allant frapper le Gallois inerte. Owen ne comprenait pas et n'osait bouger. Tosh s'était rapprochée de lui et Finley avait dû lâcher son leader et s'était écarté. Quand la lumière disparut, l'immortel s'effondra sur le sol, à nouveau sans connaissance. Le Docteur se pencha sur lui et chercha son pouls qu'il trouva rapidement.

– Il va bien, fit-il à l'adresse du médecin qui venait de voir que le tracé de Ianto indiquait à nouveau un rythme cardiaque.

– Mais que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il. Docteur, c'était quoi ça ?

– Le cœur du Tardis !

– Ça veut dire quoi ?

– Que la prière de Jack a été entendue ! fit l'homme de Gallifrey en montrant le journal du Gallois.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Tosh.

– Je ne comprends pas plus que vous ! Le vortex tout à l'heure, ça maintenant, je suppose que tout est lié. Je vais descendre au Tardis et essayer de trouver une explication. Tenez-moi au courant, fit-il en s'adressant au médecin.

Owen examina son collègue et nota les informations sur une feuille de suivi. C'était incroyable, il semblait juste endormi et le praticien s'attendait à le voir ouvrir les yeux d'un moment à l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Finley avait transporté Jack sur le canapé et Tosh avait mis un coussin sous sa tête. Assise près de lui, elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne et la caressait doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'immortel reprit connaissance et ouvrit les paupières, croisant le regard anxieux de la jeune femme.

– Ian, fit-il en voulant se lever.

– Ça va, reste calme, souffla la Japonaise. Owen s'en occupe. Toi, tu te reposes, tu as été sacrément secoué.

– Que s'est-il passé ? répondit-il en passant sa main sur son front, une douleur sourde lui vrillant les tempes.

– Le Docteur est parti se renseigner, mais il pense que tu as été traversé par une onde venant du cœur du Tardis.

– Quoi !

– D'après ton ami, il semblerait que ta prière ait été exaucée, je ne savais pas que tu priais, fit-elle doucement.

– Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais ça devait être dans celles de Ianto. Sur son journal, il y en avait un texte dédié à Gaïa.

– C'est qui ?

– La Déesse-mère, créatrice de toute vie sur Terre selon les Celtes.

– Je peux la voir ?

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-il en montrant le carnet posé sur la table.

La jeune femme l'ouvrit et parcourut les lignes, fronçant les sourcils, puis elle leva les yeux un peu étonnée.

– Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, je ne sais pas lire le gallois et là, je comprends tout ce qui est marqué !

– C'est normal, c'est une des particularités du Tardis, il permet de comprendre toutes les langues de l'univers, c'est un traducteur en quelque sorte. Mais ça ne fonctionne que lorsqu'il est près de nous.

– Juste quand il est là ?

– Oui. Bon, je peux me lever maintenant ?

– Je pense, mais ne va pas déranger Owen, je ne sais pas où il en est !

– Tout va bien, fit le médecin s'approchant. Jack, tu peux aller le voir, mais ne me demande pas d'explication, je ne peux t'en donner aucune ! Ce qu'il vient de se produire me dépasse complètement !

– Tu veux dire qu'il est vivant !

– Oui !

Le visage du leader s'éclaira d'un sourire et l'immortel se rendit auprès de son amant. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés et respirait doucement. Son corps était recouvert un drap et Jack n'osait pas le toucher, il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il finisse par se réveiller pour constater que le jeune homme était décédé.

Pendant presque une heure, le Capitaine resta près de l'agent sans bouger, puis il retourna en zone informatique pour rejoindre ses collègues. Il entendait leurs interrogations, mais il ne pouvait apporter de réponse. Il comptait sur le Seigneur du Temps pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsque celui-ci entra dans la salle, Jack se tourna vers lui, mais ne dit pas un mot. Il percevait les pensées du voyageur et ne savait pas quoi en déduire. Le Docteur leva les yeux sur lui et hocha la tête.

– Je crois que j'ai compris, fit-il. Vous avez servi de catalyseur.

– Comment ça ? interrogea le médecin.

– L'onde qui a traversé Jack était trop puissante pour atteindre votre ami sans faire de dégât. Votre corps a servi de diffuseur, fit-il en regardant l'immortel. Vous ne craignez rien, le Tardis a donc pris la décision de vous utiliser comme filtre.

– Vous voulez dire…

– Je ne sais pas, le coupa le Docteur. Il n'y a que l'avenir qui vous le dira. Mais pour le moment, il vous a été rendu. Par contre, j'ignore quel sera son état d'esprit quand il reprendra connaissance.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Il est mort, je vous le rappelle. Comment avez-vous réagi quand vous avez compris ce que vous étiez devenu ? Attention, je ne vous dis pas que Ianto sera comme vous, mais il est quand même revenu de l'au-delà !

– Je serai là pour l'aider, fit Jack avec conviction. Je le soutiendrai !

– Je vous fais confiance mon ami. Mais le maître mot sera patience, d'autant qu'il a été…

Il se tut, percevant la pensée de l'immortel. Les autres membres n'étaient sans doute pas au courant de tout ce qu'avait subi le Gallois et il se devait de garder le silence.

– Il a été quoi ? s'enquit Owen qui avait écouté la conversation.

– Une détention de ce genre laisse des traces, expliqua le Docteur, demandez à votre amie, je suis certain qu'elle fait toujours des cauchemars !

Tosh hocha la tête et des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Depuis qu'elle avait été libérée, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une nuit sereine malgré les bras protecteurs qui l'entouraient pendant son sommeil.

– Bien puisque votre ami est de retour parmi vous, je vais devoir vous laisser, fit l'homme de Gallifrey.

– Si vite ! lâcha Jack. Ne pourriez-vous pas rester quelques jours, le temps que je puisse vous présenter Ianto ?

– Malheureusement, on ne sait pas combien de temps il lui faudra pour reprendre connaissance et j'ai des choses à faire. Avant de continuer mon chemin, je dois aller voir Martha, je le lui ai promis, mais je peux vous assurer d'une chose, je n'hésiterai pas à passer vous voir s'il y a du nouveau. Faites-moi signe et je reviendrai !

– Très bien, fit le leader un peu déçu. Alors, j'espère que ce sera dans peu de temps. Mais comment vous prévenir ? Je ne peux pas déranger Martha à chaque fois que je veux vous contacter !

– Vous pourrez utiliser le module de Tosh, j'ai modifié ses fonctions pour qu'il puisse se connecter au Tardis, ainsi, vous aurez une ligne directe avec moi.

– Merci Docteur, fit l'immortel. Je vais vous raccompagner si vous le voulez bien.

– Pas de problème. Bien, alors je vous fais mes adieux, dit-il en se tournant vers les membres silencieux.

Finley lui serra la main, l'esprit bouillonnant, ce qui fit sourire le voyageur. Tosh lui posa un baiser sur la joue et reprit sa place dans les bras du médecin qui le salua, gardant ses mains autour de son amie.

Ils regardèrent les deux hommes quitter la zone après que Jack leur eut demandé de veiller sur Ianto.

Arrivé devant le Tardis, l'immortel prit son ami dans ses bras puis le laissa entrer dans la boîte bleue. Il la regarda disparaître lentement dans son bruit si caractéristique puis il soupira. Maintenant, il était seul, il n'aurait pas le soutien du Seigneur du Temps pour faire face à l'angoisse que le Gallois ne manquerait pas de ressentir.

Il retourna au Hub au moment où une alerte résonnait. Il pressa le pas, mais lorsqu'il arriva, le militaire était déjà parti. Il s'approcha de la Japonaise et lui demanda de préparer un café pendant qu'il se rendait auprès de son amant que le médecin finissait d'examiner.

– Alors ? fit-il avant de descendre l'escalier.

– Tout me semble aller. Tu penses qu'il est comme toi maintenant ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Sa blessure a disparu, fit-il en soulevant le drap.

Jack s'avança et constata, qu'effectivement, il n'y avait plus aucune trace. Il soupira doucement et approcha la main, hésitant toujours à le toucher.

– Tu peux y aller, il ne va pas s'envoler, fit le médecin.

– J'ai tellement peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve… souffla-t-il.

– Je t'assure que ça n'en est pas un. Il est bien là et vivant, il me reste simplement à découvrir pourquoi et ce que cela impliquera pour lui… et pour toi, dit-il après un instant.

– Je crois que vous devriez rentrer, fit Jack. Je vais rester ici ce soir.

– Si tu veux, répondit Owen. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à faire sinon surveiller ses constantes. En cas de problème, appelle-moi.

L'immortel retourna auprès du jeune homme et s'assit à côté de lui. Une heure plus tard, le militaire remontait des voûtes où il avait enfermé un nouveau pensionnaire et s'approcha des trois membres qui discutaient dans la zone centrale.

– Finley, tout s'est bien passé ?

– Oui, pas de problème, répondit-il.

– Te serait-il possible d'aller chercher le repas ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! Je peux dîner avec vous et je vous laisserai, je voulais faire un tour au pub.

– Merci, fit Jack, sachant qu'il venait d'en prendre la décision afin de le laisser seul avec son amant.

– Monsieur, pourrez-vous m'accorder un entretien demain ?

– Je suis à ta disposition. Allez, sauvez-vous ! fit-il à l'adresse du couple.

Tosh lui sourit, puis elle se rendit à la baie médicale. Pendant quelques instants, elle regarda son ami et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle l'embrassa délicatement avant d'aller rejoindre Owen qui l'attendait et ils passèrent le sas, accompagnés par le militaire.

Lorsque l'alarme se fut tue, Jack descendit dans les voûtes et s'occupa des pensionnaires. Il se rendit ensuite auprès de Myfanwy et y resta jusqu'à ce que Finley revienne avec le repas.

Pendant que son collègue allait prendre une douche et se changer en prévision de sa sortie, l'immortel réchauffa les plats puis les rapporta dans la zone principale. Quand le militaire revint, il avait les yeux rivés à l'écran mural et regardait le Gallois.

– Tu sais, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu sortes, fit-il avant de se détacher de l'image.

– Je m'en doute, mais vous avez besoin d'être seul avec lui.

– As-tu besoin d'attendre demain pour me parler de ce qui te préoccupe ?

– J'avais pensé…

– Oui, je le sais, le coupa-t-il, mais si tu veux avoir une place dans notre équipe, il n'est pas nécessaire d'attendre.

– Comment savez-vous ce que je voulais…

– Je suis télépathe, le coupa-t-il à nouveau. Tes pensées sont tellement virulentes que je ne peux que les entendre.

– Oh ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Vous savez donc pourquoi je voulais sortir ce soir !

– Oui et je t'en remercie, mais ne te crois pas obligé de t'absenter si tu n'en as pas envie !

– Je préfère, je sais ce que ça fait de retrouver un être cher que l'on croyait avoir perdu !

– Donc, le fait que Ianto et moi soyons ensemble ne te choque pas !

– Non, chacun est libre d'aimer comme il veut. Le plus important n'est pas le regard des autres, mais les sentiments que vous partagez.

– Tu sais, j'avais envisagé de te demander de rester, mais l'Unit n'est pas au courant que tu travailles avec nous en ce moment et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment obtenir ton transfert.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Lorsque Martha m'a demandé si je pouvais venir, j'avais donné ma démission.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Il y a des méthodes que je ne supportais plus. L'Unit se permettait des choses inacceptables envers les aliens que nous capturions et je ne pouvais plus le cautionner. J'avoue qu'il m'a été difficile de leur faire entendre raison, mais l'appui de Martha a été un plus non négligeable.

– Elle est toujours prête à venir en aide à ses amis, je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! Bien, pour ma part, je ne vois pas de raison de refuser ton intégration, mais il y a des choses que tu dois savoir. Après, si tu souhaites toujours faire partie de l'équipe, il faudra que nous en parlions aux autres.

– Je suis d'accord, fit Finley.

– Ok, alors, si nous mangions, répondit le leader.

Le militaire acquiesça puis il se servit et mordit avec conviction dans sa part de pizza. Quand ils eurent terminé, il lui proposa un café que l'immortel accepta avec un pincement au cœur. Depuis si longtemps, il était privé du nectar de son Gallois et désespérait de pouvoir y goûter à nouveau. Finley lui tendit sa tasse en le regardant puis il s'assit.

– Vous vouliez me parler de certaines choses, fit-il, vous croyez que nous pouvons commencer dès maintenant ?

– Pourquoi pas, mais tu ne voulais pas sortir ?

– Il n'est pas tard, je peux y aller vers 22 h !

– Très bien. Alors, il faut que tu saches que certaines informations qui ont pu être divulguées à l'Unit peuvent s'avérer vraies. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as pu entendre ?

– Eh bien, beaucoup disent que vous ne seriez pas d'ici, mais de…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et pointa son doigt vers le plafond, faisant sourire l'immortel.

– Effectivement, ils ont raison. En fait, je viens du 51e siècle, je suis originaire de la péninsule de Boeshane.

– Mais comment… ?

– Notre technologie nous permettait de voyager. Ceci, fit-il en lui montrant son bracelet, est un manipulateur de vortex. J'étais employé par une organisation qui s'appelait l'Agence du Temps, mais après qu'ils m'eurent effacé deux ans de ma vie, j'ai décidé de devenir mercenaire. C'est comme cela que j'ai rencontré le Docteur, en essayant de monter une escroquerie !

– Mais, je ne comprends pas, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé ici ?

– J'ai voyagé avec lui et nous avons eu un problème lors d'une de nos escales. Sa compagne a interféré dans ma ligne de temps sans le vouloir.

– Comment cela ?

– Disons que le Tardis est une machine très sophistiquée qui est bien plus qu'une simple cabine de police. Il possède ce que l'on pourrait appeler un cœur et celui-ci a été absorbé par Rose lorsqu'elle est venue pour nous aider à vaincre les Daleks. Mais elle ne savait pas que je m'étais fait tuer et le vortex-temps m'a ressuscité.

– Vous voulez dire que vous…

– Je suis devenu immortel à la suite de cet incident, fit-il en le fixant du regard.

Le militaire resta silencieux quelques minutes, assimilant difficilement l'information puis il se leva et s'éloigna avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers le leader qui attendait sa réaction.

– Donc, vous ne pouvez pas mourir !

– Si, mais je reviens toujours. Ça prend plus ou moins de temps, mais je finis par reprendre connaissance.

– Vous vous rendez compte que si l'Unit l'apprend, ils vont vouloir vous étudier, comprendre ce que vous êtes !

– Oui, j'en ai conscience, c'est pourquoi nous devons garder le secret, mais il valait mieux que tu le saches. Lorsque je me suis fait tuer devant Ianto, il n'était pas au courant, tu imagines donc à quel point il a pu être perturbé !

– Oui, effectivement. Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes télépathe et immortel ! C'est pas banal. Il y a autre chose ?

– Qui ait un rapport avec le boulot ? Non ! Alors, veux-tu toujours travailler avec nous ?

– Vous me faites suffisamment confiance pour m'avouer ce genre de choses, comment êtes-vous certain que je n'irai pas le raconter ?

– Déjà, parce que tu es un ami de Martha et que je ne pense pas que tu veuilles lui nuire et d'autre part, parce que j'ai un moyen de nous mettre à l'abri.

– Oh ! Et il s'agit de quoi ?

– De ceci, fit le leader en lui montrant le comprimé qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

– C'est quoi ?

– Du Retcon, une invention de mon cru, mêlant un soupçon de dénégation et une touche d'omission associés à un léger sédatif pour ne pas être combattu en restant éveillé. Contrairement à l'Unit, nous devons rester dans l'ombre, nous effaçons donc certains souvenirs. De même, lorsque des civils ont des contacts avec les aliens qui peuvent se promener en ville, il nous faut faire le ménage.

– Oh ! Et si vous estimez que je suis un danger, je pourrais très bien en absorber, c'est ça ?

– Tout à fait, mais je pense connaître suffisamment le genre humain pour savoir à qui je peux faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, Capitaine.

– Très bien. Je crois que pour ce soir, nous allons en rester là. Sors, va te changer les idées et sois prudent.

– Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

– Je vais rester près de Ianto. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul. Allez, passe une bonne soirée et à demain.

– Bonne nuit Monsieur, fit le militaire avant de partir.

– Finley, l'arrêta-t-il. Si tu dois faire partie de l'équipe, oublie le _Monsieur_, ici, nous nous appelons par notre prénom, le mien, c'est Jack, de même, nous nous tutoyons.

– Très bien, alors à demain Jack, fit-il en se dirigeant vers le sas.

L'immortel se leva et rangea les boîtes dans la cuisine. Il se fit un café et alla le boire près du Gallois toujours inconscient. Il tira une chaise et s'assit, glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Quand Owen arriva le lendemain, le leader avait dormi, la tête posée sur le matelas. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux quand il entendit l'alarme du sas lui vriller les tympans et se redressa pour voir le médecin venir le rejoindre.

– Jack, tu as passé la nuit ici ?

– Oui, je ne voulais pas le laisser, soupira-t-il.

– Tu devrais aller te faire un café et prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien.

– D'abord, je voudrais que tu me dises comment il va.

– Ok, alors assieds-toi.

Le leader obéit puis regarda son collègue examiner son amant. Quand il eut terminé, le praticien se tourna vers lui en posant son matériel.

– Il n'y a rien de nouveau. Ses constantes sont bonnes et tout me paraît pour le mieux. Il ne lui reste qu'à se réveiller. Maintenant, va te doucher et déjeune, il aura besoin de toi quand il ouvrira les yeux.

– Je te le confie. Préviens-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

– Bien sûr, allez file et prends ton temps.

_À suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15

Leulade : Effectivement et Jack devra l'épauler puisque lui est déjà passé par là...

* * *

**_Chapitre 15_**

Le Capitaine quitta la baie médicale après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front du Gallois et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il resta un long moment sous le jet, laissant l'eau délasser son corps fatigué. Il avait des courbatures d'avoir dormi assis et se sentait faible. Brusquement, ses jambes cédèrent et il s'effondra dans la cabine.

Quand il revint à lui, il était sur son lit. Owen s'affairait sans rien dire, le malaise de l'immortel se laissait dans la confusion la plus totale.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Jack.

– J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Ne te voyant pas revenir, je suis descendu et je t'ai trouvé dans la douche. C'est Finley qui m'a aidé à te transporter ici. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Faible, comme si une partie de moi m'avait été enlevée ! Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça.

– Je t'ai fait des examens, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Repose-toi, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. Je reviendrai te voir dans une heure.

– Owen, comment va Ianto ?

– Tout à l'heure, il a bougé, mais depuis, il n'y a rien de nouveau.

L'immortel ferma les yeux et le médecin remonta dans le bureau, laissant la trappe ouverte pour le cas où son leader l'appellerait.

Quand elle le vit descendre, Tosh s'approcha, visiblement inquiète. L'immortel n'était pas sujet aux maladies, alors que lui arrivait-il ?

– Owen, tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé pour Ianto ?

– Comment ça ?

– Le Docteur a dit que Jack avait servi de catalyseur, mais si ce n'était pas simplement ça, si en le traversant, l'onde avait emporté une partie de son immortalité !

– Tu crois que ça pourrait être possible ? Dans ce cas, ça expliquerait pourquoi il se sent si faible. Je fais continuer à étudier ses prélèvements et j'espère trouver quelque chose.

Owen reprit ses examens, il était inquiet. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait voir à ce moment-là n'aurait pu expliquer les malaises du leader. Tosh avait effectivement posé une question pertinente et il ne savait pas quelle réponse y apporter.

Quand le médecin retourna voir le Capitaine, celui-ci dormait. Il le regarda quelques instants, n'osant pas le réveiller. Son esprit était en ébullition, il ne comprenait pas et cela l'agaçait. Puis au moment de partir, il remarqua un détail. Il se pencha pour mieux voir et se redressa brusquement puis quitta la chambre.

– Tosh, cria-t-il du haut de l'escalier. Jack est en train de vieillir !

– Quoi ?

– Je viens de voir une mèche de cheveux blancs qu'il n'avait pas ce matin !

– C'est pas vrai ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?

– J'avoue que je ne sais pas !

– Vous voulez dire que le Capitaine Harkness n'est plus immortel ? demanda Finley.

– Non, je viens de dire qu'il vieillissait, c'est différent. Nous ne connaissons pas la longueur de sa ligne de vie, donc, il se peut que dans quelques jours, il soit devenu un vieillard, c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas normal ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui m'échappe. Le fait que l'onde l'ait traversé n'explique pas cet état. Si elle lui avait enlevé son immortalité, il reprendrait simplement le cours de sa vie, mais l'âge ne le marquerait pas plus qu'un humain normal. Il doit y avoir autre chose, je vais retourner lui faire une prise de sang.

– Et Ianto ? s'enquit Tosh.

– Rien de nouveau et pour le moment, je préfère. S'il voit Jack dans cet état, je n'ose même pas penser à ce qu'il ressentira !

– Que pouvons-nous faire ? intervint le militaire.

– Pour le moment, rien que notre travail. Tu devras continuer à le remplacer et dès que Ianto sera remis, il t'aidera. Moi, j'ai du boulot, je dois trouver ce qu'il se passe et essayer d'avoir une solution. Bon, ce soir, je vais rester ici, je préfère les surveiller.

– Je reste aussi ! fit Tosh.

– Tu devrais plutôt rentrer, tu as besoin de te reposer.

– Non ! Tu restes ! Je reste et il n'y a pas à discuter !

– Ok ! fit Owen, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire fléchir. Dans ce cas, nous nous installerons dans le canapé.

– Je commande un repas pour trois ? demanda Finley.

– Oui, mais prévois une bricole pour eux deux, on ne sait jamais. S'ils se réveillent, il faudra qu'ils se nourrissent.

– Très bien, j'y vais et ensuite, je descendrai m'occuper des pensionnaires. Par contre, pour My…

– Myfanwy, fit Tosh en souriant.

– Oui, c'est ça, pour elle, il faudra faire quoi ? C'est Jack qui montait la nourrir.

– J'irai, répondit le médecin.

– Très bien, à tout à l'heure, lança le militaire en se dirigeant vers le sas.

Lorsqu'il revint un peu plus tard, ses collègues étaient auprès du leader. Il déposa les boîtes dans la cuisine et se rendit à la baie médicale. Le Gallois était toujours inconscient, mais sa respiration était régulière et ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières closes. Puis le militaire sursauta, une onde dorée venait de s'échapper de la bouche entrouverte du dormeur.

Rapidement, il monta l'escalier et se pencha au-dessus de la trappe. Le médecin lui cachait le visage du leader, mais quand il se recula, il sentit son sang se retirer de son visage. Owen leva la tête en entendant l'exclamation qu'il laissa échapper et lui fit signe de descendre. Finley s'exécuta et les rejoignit.

– Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda le militaire devant le visage âgé du leader.

– Je pense qu'il a été infecté par un organisme. J'ai trouvé une sorte de virus dans son sang et il semblerait que ça accélère son vieillissement.

– Il en a pour combien de temps ?

– J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Il faut que j'arrive à isoler le problème et surtout à le résoudre. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

– Il y a autre chose, j'étais près de Ianto et j'ai vu une sorte de vapeur dorée sortir de sa bouche. Tu sais, le même genre que celle qui a traversé Jack avant de le percuter.

– Je vais aller voir.

– Owen, souffla le Capitaine. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

– Je ne sais pas Jack, j'y travaille. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Faible. Et Ianto ?

– Je dois aller le voir. Écoute, reste tranquille et laisse-nous nous occuper de te sortir de là, tu veux bien ?

– Oui.

Les trois membres quittèrent la chambre et se rendirent auprès du Gallois. Au moment où ils descendaient les marches, Ianto ouvrait les yeux.

– Ah ! fit le médecin, en voilà au moins un qui va bien !

– Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Tu le sauras plus tard. Pour le moment, je voudrais t'examiner, si tu veux bien.

– Pourquoi pas, mais je me sens en forme.

– Je veux bien te croire !

– Où est Jack ?

– Tu le verras tout à l'heure. Allez, assieds-toi et remonte ta manche.

Le Gallois obéit et le médecin lui prit la tension. Il nota des contusions et certains gestes d'inquiétude lorsqu'il tâta la peau de son ami.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu as peur ! fit Owen.

– Je…

Ianto tourna la tête vers les deux autres membres et le praticien leur fit un signe. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

– Alors, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je ne peux pas, désolé !

– Tu sais, je pense que j'avais compris rien qu'en écoutant Jack.

Le Gallois lui jeta un coup d'œil affolé, mais resta silencieux.

– Hart a abusé de toi, c'est bien ça ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ses larmes débordèrent.

– C'est pour cette raison que tu voulais le repousser ?

– Non… si peut-être un peu, mais je voulais surtout protéger Tosh. Il avait dit qu'il la tuerait si je revenais vers Jack.

– Ça aussi, je l'avais compris, mais tu as failli y laisser ta vie, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

– Oui, mais je vais bien !

– C'est certain, mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi, j'ai enlevé la balle, mais tu es mort.

– Quoi ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, regarde, je suis vivant, je vais bien ! lâcha Ianto, de l'affolement dans la voix.

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants puis il leva un regard inquiet vers son collègue.

– Il m'a ramené avec le gant, c'est ça !

– Non, c'est le Tardis.

– Quoi ?

– D'après le Docteur, c'est le cœur du Tardis qui t'a ramené en utilisant Jack comme catalyseur.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être mort, murmura-t-il.

Pendant quelques minutes, il parut réfléchir puis il leva les yeux vers le médecin. Celui-ci lui avait dit que c'était la cabine bleue qui l'avait rendu à la vie, mais dans ce cas, se pourrait-il qu'il ait hérité de la même particularité que son amant. Son amant, ce mot lui fit peur tout d'un coup. Après ce que lui avait fait subir John et après ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'il ne se fasse tirer dessus, il doutait que le leader veuille toujours de lui comme compagnon.

– Tu crois que je suis comme lui maintenant ?

– Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que j'ai pu constater, c'est que tes plaies sont guéries alors que tu as été blessé hier, il ne te reste que de légères cicatrices qui ne vont pas tarder à disparaître. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas en tirer des conclusions hâtives sinon, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes. Jack ne me pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

– Rien n'est moins sûr, murmura le Gallois.

– Tu as dit quoi ?

– Rien, rien, fit-il. Je peux partir ?

– Rien ne s'y oppose, mais je voudrais que tu y ailles doucement. Si tu veux voir Jack, il est dans sa chambre.

– Non, je vais aller faire du café, répondit-il faisant lever un sourcil au médecin.

– N'en prépare pas pour lui, il sera incapable de le boire.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il semble qu'il ait un souci et je ne sais pas de quoi ça vient. Par contre, si tu veux bien, il faudrait ranger ça dans son coffre, fit Owen en lui tendant le bracelet de Hart.

– Ok, j'y vais.

Le praticien le regarda monter l'escalier. Il était étonné de sa réaction, il avait pensé que son collègue se serait rapidement rendu auprès du leader, mais il mit cela sur le dos du choc qu'il venait d'avoir. Apprendre que l'on est revenu à la vie doit perturber effectivement, mais il aurait dû prêter plus d'attention au comportement du jeune homme.

Ianto distribua les tasses et monta dans le bureau, mais il ne regarda pas par la trappe. S'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait sans doute pas pris, quelques heures plus tard, la décision de partir. Il déposa le bracelet dans le coffre et ressortit pour aller préparer le repas que Finley avait rapporté.

Pendant le dîner, il écoutait ses collègues parler, mais ne prenait pas part à la conversation, ce qui étonna la Japonaise. Elle essaya de l'intéresser aux recherches qu'elle faisait, mais à aucun moment, l'un d'eux ne lui parla du problème qui concernait le leader.

Quand ils eurent terminé, le Gallois nettoya puis il descendit nourrir les pensionnaires et Myfanwy. Il resta quelques minutes auprès de l'animal et décida de quitter le Hub. La bête allait lui manquer, mais son amant n'avait rien fait pour venir le voir à son réveil et il pensait qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. À ne pas discuter, on fait souvent des erreurs !

Il fit un détour par le bureau et reprit le bracelet puis il souhaita le bonsoir aux autres membres et rentra chez lui.

Owen ne comprenait pas la réaction de son collègue, mais, lorsqu'il passa le sas, il ne dit rien, pensant qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se rendit auprès de l'immortel qui continuait de vieillir à vitesse grand V et il était inquiet. Malgré toutes ses recherches, il ne trouvait pas comment enrailler la progression du virus. Avant de le quitter, il lui dit que le Gallois avait repris connaissance et qu'il était rentré chez lui. Quand il reviendrait le lendemain, il lui demanderait de descendre le voir.

Finley alla se coucher et Tosh ouvrit le canapé. Lorsque le médecin vint la rejoindre, elle le regarda pendant quelques instants.

– Owen, que se passe-t-il avec Ianto ?

– J'avoue que je l'ignore. J'avais pensé qu'il serait resté auprès de Jack !

– Dis-moi, j'ai compris la même chose que toi lorsque nous l'avons récupéré ?

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Pendant que nous étions entre les mains de John, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'intéressait à Ianto. Mais il n'a jamais rien tenté, cependant, d'après ce qu'il a dit, il me semble que Hart…

– Oui, malheureusement, la coupa-t-il, mais il ne veut pas en parler.

– Pauvre Jack, il ne méritait pas ça !

– Ianto non plus !

– Je le sais bien, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire ! fit-elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

– Bien sûr, mais ils vont pouvoir en discuter dès que j'aurais trouvé comment le débarrasser de ces organismes. Je suis sûr que la solution est sous mon nez, mais je ne trouve pas et ça m'énerve !

– Calme-toi et essaye de dormir un peu, quand Ianto reviendra demain, je suis certaine qu'il nous aidera.

– Oui, je le crois aussi, fit Owen en s'allongeant. Allez viens, finit-il en l'invitant à venir se blottir contre lui.

Après un tendre baiser, ils s'endormirent et le silence retomba dans la base.

Le Gallois avait terminé de ranger son appartement. Il s'assit sur son canapé, se laissant bercer par les accents de jazz. Son regard se posa sur l'enveloppe laissée sur la table basse. Elle renfermait la clé de chez lui et une lettre adressée au Capitaine.

Il faisait nuit noire, lorsque finalement, il se leva, éteignit la chaîne et prit son sac, puis il quitta son logement et descendit à sa voiture. Il fit un détour par l'office et glissa la missive dans la boîte aux lettres avant de prendre la route. Il devait s'éloigner de Cardiff pour éviter que l'activation soit détectée par l'ordinateur du centre.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, il stoppait dans un endroit isolé du _Snowdonia Park_. Il quitta sa voiture, récupéra ses affaires et avança sur le chemin qui allait se perdre sur le flanc de la montagne. Après de longues minutes de marche, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Sous l'éclairage de la lune, le paysage lui paraissait étrange. Cette planète allait lui manquer, mais pas autant que les bras de son amant. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il l'essuya d'un geste rageur avant de dégager le bracelet. Il l'ouvrit et appuya sur les boutons, après quelques secondes, un portail se matérialisa. Resserrant sa prise sur la poignée de son sac, il s'approcha et pénétra dans la lumière. Quand celle-ci eut disparu, le Gallois était parti pour un autre univers.

Au matin, Owen se réveilla avec un sentiment étrange, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Laissant la jeune femme dormir, il s'habilla rapidement et monta voir le Capitaine. Quand il fut près de lui, son cœur se serra, l'immortel paraissait avoir près de cent ans, ses longs cheveux blancs encadraient son visage parcheminé et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer un souffle douloureux.

Le médecin s'approcha et prit ses constantes. Il s'apprêtait à remonter lorsqu'il le vit bouger et se pencha sur lui.

– Jack, comment te sens-tu ?

Le leader le regarda et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit puis une larme coula vers sa tempe. Cependant, Owen avait pu lire le mot sur les lèvres et il le rassura en passant la main sur sa joue.

– Je vais aller le chercher, fit-il, repose-toi, il sera là dans quelques minutes.

Puis il quitta la chambre et sortit du bureau. Il descendit et se rendit à la cuisine, mais le Gallois n'était pas là. Un peu étonné, il alluma les ordinateurs et chercha son collègue, mais celui-ci brillait par son absence. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du jeune homme, mais il tomba sur sa messagerie.

– Bonjour Owen, fit Tosh en se levant.

Le médecin cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. À cette heure-là d'habitude, Ianto avait déjà préparé la première tournée de café, mais aujourd'hui, rien n'indiquait qu'il était venu à la base. Le voyant inquiet, la Japonaise s'approcha et posa sa main sur son bras.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Ianto n'est pas là !

– Il est sans doute allé chercher le petit-déjeuner !

– Oui, peut-être. Peux-tu regarder les vidéos de cette nuit ? Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne et je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-elle en se mettant à son poste au moment où Finley remontait de ses quartiers.

– Bonjour, lança-t-il.

– Salut, fit Tosh, bien dormi ?

– Pas trop mal ! Il n'y a pas de café ? demanda le militaire en ressortant de la cuisine.

– Ianto n'est pas encore là, mais tu peux en faire si tu veux.

– Ok, mais n'allez pas vous plaindre !

– Aucun souci, il nous en fera un quand il arrivera.

Après ces quelques mots, elle se plongea dans l'étude des vidéos de la nuit. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle poussa un petit cri après avoir vu le Gallois s'approcher de l'office et glisser une enveloppe dans la boîte avant de repartir pour monter dans son véhicule et s'éloigner.

– Owen, je crois qu'il y a un problème !

– Lequel ?

– Ianto est passé un peu après minuit. Il faut monter à l'office.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il a déposé quelque chose, fit-elle en se levant.

_À suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

Kimmy Lyn : Effectivement, j'avais bien aimé cette situation alors pourquoi ne pas la transposer sur Torchwood ? Pour ce qui est de "sadique", je le suis, mais en moindre mesure... pourtant, ce n'est pas terminé (oups !)

Titinesister : Merci pour ta review, je t'invite à lire la suite.

* * *

**_Chapitre 16_**

Ils passèrent le sas sous le regard surpris du militaire qui sortait de la cuisine avec trois tasses. Quand ils furent dans le bureau, la jeune femme prit le courrier et trouva l'enveloppe de son collègue. Elle la tourna entre ses doigts, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire puisqu'elle était adressée au Capitaine.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Owen.

– Une lettre pour Jack. C'est l'écriture de Ianto et on dirait qu'il y a une clé dedans, fit-elle en tâtant le papier.

– C'est pas vrai, mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il tout en essayant de contacter son ami.

Mais ce fut à nouveau la messagerie qui s'enclencha. Inquiet, il entraîna la jeune femme vers le Hub. Quand ils passèrent le sas, Finley s'approcha, cherchant une réponse à ses questions. Ses collègues agissaient bizarrement et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Ianto a déposé ça cette nuit, fit Tosh en montrant l'enveloppe.

– C'est quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, c'est adressé à Jack.

– Tosh, fit Owen, dans l'état où il se trouve, il ne pourra pas la lire. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous le fassions.

– Je n'ouvre pas son courrier, se défendit-elle.

– Ça vient de Ianto, ça peut concerner le boulot ! tenta-t-il.

La jeune femme hésitait. La missive pouvait également contenir des choses qui ne les regardaient pas, mais elle finit par se décider et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle déplia le papier et lut puis des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Elle regarda le médecin et lui tendit la lettre, incapable de parler, les lèvres tremblantes. Owen la prit et la parcourut rapidement.

_Jack,_

_Lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu n'es pas venu me voir. Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir lorsque tu as su, mais crois-moi, je n'ai rien fait pour que cela arrive._

_John voulait t'obliger à revenir près de lui et pour ce faire, il pensait que te dégoûter de moi était la meilleure solution. J'avoue, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, qu'il n'avait pas tort._

_Je ne peux plus rester, le risque de te croiser est trop grand et mon coeur ne le supporterait pas. Je préfère donc partir le plus loin possible et pour cela, j'ai pris le bracelet de Hart. J'ai vu comment il s'en servait et cela ne me semble pas très compliqué._

_Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta vie où tu l'avais laissée. Moi, je vais essayer de t'oublier, mais j'avoue que j'ignore si j'y arriverai un jour !_

_Owen m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avec le coeur du Tardis et j'en viens à souhaiter que je ne sois pas devenu comme toi. Souffrir de ton absence, sans pouvoir y remédier, me serait insupportable._

_Pardonne-moi et prends soin de toi. Protège Tosh, Owen et Finley, ils ont besoin de toi. Occupe-toi aussi de Myfanwy, elle ne doit pas se sentir seule._

_Fy nghariad yn chi am byth, ni all unrhyw un gymryd lle i chi, Cariad*._

_Ianto_

_Ps : Dans l'enveloppe, tu trouveras la clé de mon appartement. Fais ce que bon te semblera des meubles qui s'y trouvent, de toute façon, je n'en aurai plus besoin._

– Il a cru que Jack ne voulait plus de lui, il est parti, fit Owen.

– Quoi ?

Finley ne comprenait pas, puis brusquement, il regarda ses collègues.

– On ne lui a pas dit pour Jack, il ignore ce qu'il lui est arrivé !

– Je croyais qu'il allait descendre le voir et que j'aurais pu lui expliquer, fit le médecin, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû le mettre au courant.

Tosh essayait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis elle se laissa tomber sur son siège.

– Mon Dieu, mais pourquoi ! Owen, il faut le retrouver !

– Je crois que ça ne sera pas possible, il n'est certainement plus sur Terre.

– Quoi !

– Il a pris le bracelet de Hart, il l'a écrit, tu l'as vu comme moi et il saura s'en servir, je ne me fais pas d'illusion.

– Non, fit-elle, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas…

– Calme-toi, on finira bien par le retrouver. Pour le moment, il faut aider Jack et ensuite, nous verrons avec lui ce que nous pouvons faire.

– Pourquoi tu n'appellerais pas le Docteur ? tenta-t-elle. Ils ont pu le retrouver grâce au Tardis, il peut sans doute recommencer.

– Je ne sais pas, mais pour le moment, le plus urgent est de soigner Jack, nous aurons besoin de lui. Bien, Finley, si tu veux bien, je te confie les interventions. En cas de besoin, n'hésite pas à demander un coup de main.

– Ok, tu peux compter sur moi.

– Je dois aller voir le Capitaine pour lui faire un nouveau prélèvement, fit le praticien. Je dois absolument trouver comment le débarrasser de ce virus. Tosh, essaye de voir s'il y a eu une activation quelque part.

– D'accord, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le médecin se rendit auprès du leader et lorsque celui-ci sentit la piqûre, il ouvrit les yeux et chercha le Gallois.

– Il n'est pas encore là, fit Owen, s'en voulant de devoir lui mentir. Je vais aller analyser ça et je te tiens au courant. En attendant, sois patient, je n'abandonne pas.

Mais l'immortel le retint par le poignet et la tristesse dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre que le leader avait entendu ses pensées. Quand il vit ses larmes couler, il s'en voulut et s'assit près de lui.

– Nous le cherchons Jack, fais-nous confiance, si quelqu'un peut le retrouver, c'est bien Tosh ! Tu la connais, elle est têtue comme pas deux. Elle est capable de retourner tout l'univers pour te le ramener. Allez, repose-toi, je vais analyser ça, fit-il en montrant le tube. Si tu veux, je lui dirai de venir te voir.

– Oui, souffla le Capitaine.

– Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Owen monta l'échelle et après un dernier coup d'œil, il sortit du bureau. Il descendit l'escalier et s'approcha de la Japonaise.

– Il est au courant, fit-il. Il faudra que tu ailles le voir.

– D'accord. Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas le lui cacher. S'il n'avait pas été télépathe, nous n'aurions pas eu ce souci.

– Oui, mais il l'est, alors il faut faire avec. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

– Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la sortie de Cardiff et il a pris l'autoroute 470.

– Vers où ?

– Le nord. Je continue à chercher.

– Ok, alors je te laisse. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans le labo.

Avant qu'il ne se détourne, elle lui saisit le poignet et le tira à elle en se levant puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un geste très doux, comme si elle cherchait du réconfort. Il répondit au baiser puis lui sourit.

– Nous le retrouverons, ne t'en fais pas et je vais soigner Jack, tu peux y compter.

Puis il s'arrêta, réfléchissant intensément. L'immortel allait très bien avant son départ avec le Seigneur du Temps, se pourrait-il…

– Tosh ! Et si ce qui touche le Capitaine avait aussi affecté le Docteur !

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Jack n'a jamais été malade à ma connaissance, mais depuis qu'il est revenu, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus sujet aux malaises. Je conçois que se faire traverser par ce truc a pu le secouer, mais il m'a dit qu'il se sentait faible.

– Que veux-tu faire ?

– Essaye de contacter le Tardis, il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Si le Docteur n'est pas touché par le virus, on saura que ça ne vient pas de son voyage.

– Et si…

– Dans ce cas, la coupa-t-il, nous aurons un sérieux problème !

– Bien, je vais utiliser le module, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous faudra attendre.

– Peu importe, il faut le faire venir, on verra ensuite.

La jeune femme alla chercher l'appareil et le brancha à son ordinateur puis lorsque la connexion fut faite, elle mit le programme en route, espérant que le Docteur serait rapidement joignable.

– C'est fait, fit-elle, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. Tu crois que je peux monter voir Jack ?

– Oui, je pense même que ça lui fera plaisir, mais surtout, essaye de ne pas montrer ce que tu ressens. Il n'a pas besoin de pitié, mais juste de soutien.

– D'accord.

Elle s'écarta et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Finley avait écouté leur conversation sans intervenir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour éviter de réfléchir, il préféra aller en zone de tir et vider quelques chargeurs sur les cibles mouvantes. Tant que la faille resterait tranquille, il n'aurait pas d'occupation et ne souhaitait pas aller déranger ses collègues.

Tosh emprunta l'échelle et rejoignit son leader. Elle s'approcha doucement et le regarda un instant avant de s'asseoir près de lui, cherchant dans les traits parcheminés la séduction de l'immortel.

– Ai-je l'air si vieux pour de jeunes yeux ? souffla-t-il sans ouvrir les paupières.

– Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, je croyais que tu dormais.

– Non, je vous écoutais.

– Comment ça ?

– Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et mon esprit semble étendre sa capacité de connexion. Owen a raison, si le Docteur aussi est touché, il faut que vous puissiez l'aider. As-tu trouvé Ianto ?

– Non, pas encore, mon programme le recherche toujours, mais pour le moment, je n'ai rien. Je sais seulement qu'il a pris la A470 vers le nord. Je n'abandonne pas, tu peux me faire confiance, mais Owen va te soigner et tu pourras venir m'aider.

– Je l'espère. Je ne vous suis d'aucun secours, je me sens inutile.

– Non Jack, tu as un problème, j'en conviens, mais nous trouverons la solution.

– Et pour Finley ?

– Pour le moment, la faille est calme, je dois dire qu'il s'ennuie un peu. Il est descendu en zone de tir.

– Pardon, mais je suis fatigué, fit-il après un instant de silence.

– Bien sûr, excuse-moi. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Si tu peux nous entendre, peux-tu nous contacter ?

– Oui !

– Alors, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, même si ce n'est que pour avoir un peu de compagnie, utilise mon esprit. Je t'écouterai.

– _Merci ma belle._

L'immortel lui avait transmis sa pensée et elle sourit. Elle passa une main légère sur sa joue et posa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle reprit sa place à son poste et regarda si une réponse avait été donnée quant à la recherche concernant le Gallois, mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau et elle soupira.

À l'heure du déjeuner, le militaire vint les voir et s'enquit de ce qu'ils désiraient manger. Le cœur n'y était pas, mais il fallait bien se nourrir et il alla chercher des pizzas. Quand il revint, une demi-heure plus tard, ses collègues étaient toujours à leur poste. Il les appela et ils s'installèrent sur la table basse de la zone principale. Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant, n'hésitant pas à donner des détails, Tosh et Owen sachant que l'immortel les _écoutait_.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Finley proposa un café puis les membres reprirent leur travail. En milieu d'après-midi, une alerte résonna et il en profita pour sortir. De l'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal et il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Après deux heures de course poursuite dans le parc et certains souterrains de la ville, il revint avec un Weevil qu'il enferma dans les voûtes. Lorsqu'il remonta au Hub, il entendit le bruit caractéristique du Tardis qui se matérialisait et hâta le pas.

Il vit la cabine bleue dans un coin de la zone centrale et s'approcha de ses collègues qui attendaient la sortie du Seigneur du Temps, mais il leur semblait qu'il n'était pas aussi rapide que d'habitude. La jeune femme lança un regard inquiet au médecin puis sursauta en entendant une pensée du Capitaine.

– Il faut rentrer, fit-elle en avançant.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est Jack qui me l'a dit.

– Comment ?

– Par télépathie.

– Ok, je te suis, fit Owen en faisant signe au militaire de les accompagner.

Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa un petit cri en voyant l'homme de Gallifrey, assez mal en point, appuyé au montant près de la sortie. Elle se précipita pour le soutenir et détailla son visage presque aussi parcheminé que celui du leader.

– Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vous aider, fit le praticien. Il semble que vous soyez atteint du même mal que Jack !

– Comment ça ? souffla-t-il.

– Depuis hier, il est alité et ressemble à un vieillard. Allez, venez, nous allons vous installer confortablement. J'ai déjà commencé les analyses et j'espère bientôt trouver une solution.

Ils ressortirent du Tardis et accompagnèrent le Docteur jusqu'au canapé ouvert. Ils l'incitèrent à se coucher puis Owen l'aida à se déshabiller pendant que Tosh s'éclipsait.

Une alarme se mit à biper et elle se précipita à son écran. Elle consulta les données puis se redressa, elle avait trouvé le dernier endroit où était passé le Gallois. Cependant, les informations qui continuaient de défiler lui indiquèrent qu'il avait bien quitté la Terre. Une larme roula sur sa joue et le médecin vit sa mine défaite. Laissant au militaire le soin de terminer l'installation de son patient, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

– Je te l'avais dit, souffla-t-il. Il est doué pour beaucoup de choses, je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir parlé de Jack.

– Il faut que j'aille le voir, fit soudain la jeune femme.

– Mais…

– Il faut que j'aille le voir, insista-t-elle, je lui ai promis de le tenir au courant. Le fait de savoir que Ianto n'est plus ici, lui donnera peut-être l'envie de se battre pour aller le retrouver et lui expliquer.

– Je ne sais pas… mais fais comme bon te semble, répondit-il en la lâchant.

Après un rapide baiser, elle monta voir le leader. Quand elle fut auprès de lui, elle s'assit et prit sa main.

– Jack, le Docteur est dans le même état que toi, ce qui signifie que vous avez été contaminés tous les deux, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que, nous, nous ne le soyons pas. Nous avons été près de vous depuis votre retour et nous n'avons rien.

– _Ce n'est peut-être pas un virus de contact_, fit l'immortel.

– Ok, je vais en parler à Owen, répondit-elle en entendant la pensée.

– _John m'a tué sur la planète et il a blessé le Docteur, c'est peut-être dû à ça._

– Très bien, je vais le lui dire. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

– Oui, de Ianto… fit-il, un accent de douleur dans la voix.

– J'y travaille, Jack. Pour le moment, il faut que tu t'accroches.

– _Merci ma belle._

– Mais de rien. Allez, je te laisse.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et quitta la pièce. Elle descendit rapidement auprès du médecin et lui expliqua ce que lui avait dit le leader. Owen réfléchissait tout en prenant les constantes du Docteur. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un double battement de cœur et regarda son patient.

– J'en ai bien deux, souffla ce dernier en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

– Désolé, je ne le savais pas.

– Y a pas de mal, fit-il en fermant les yeux.

Puis Owen fit une prise de sang au Seigneur du Temps et la mit en analyse, lançant une comparaison entre les deux échantillons.

Après deux heures de culture, le praticien poussa un cri de victoire qui fit lever la tête du militaire qui nettoyait son arme. Pleine d'espoir, Tosh rejoignit le praticien et l'interrogea du regard. Finley la suivit et attendit les explications.

– J'ai trouvé ! En fait, ce n'est pas un virus, ce ne sont même pas des organismes vivants !

– Je ne comprends pas, fit la jeune femme.

– Je n'arrivais pas à saisir, mais j'ai finalement trouvé en les voyant se dédoubler.

– Quoi ?

– Ce sont des nano-robots !

– Tu rigoles ! fit Finley. Mais ils ont chopé ça comment ?

– Jack m'a dit que Hart l'avait tué et qu'il avait blessé le Docteur. Il est possible qu'ils aient été sur la lame ou même dans l'air de la planète. Nous ne savons pas grand chose des univers qui nous entourent, fit Tosh. Donc, si ce sont des machines, nous devons pouvoir les désactiver. Tu en aurais que je pourrais étudier ? demanda-t-elle au médecin.

– Oui, mais il faut éviter que cela t'infecte aussi.

– Si je n'ai pas de blessure, je ne pense pas que je risque quelque chose. Je vais aller le dire à Jack, il faut qu'il…

– _Fais-le,_ la coupa l'immortel, la faisant sursauter.

– Il veut que je m'y mette, répondit-elle, faisant lever un sourcil à ses collègues.

– Bien, alors je te prépare ce qu'il faut. Ensuite, j'irai voir le Docteur et je lui dirai que nous avons trouvé. Par contre, je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous faudra pour les débarrasser de ces organismes.

– Quand ce sera fait, ils reprendront l'aspect qu'ils avaient avant ? demande Finley.

– Oui, il s'agit d'un vieillissement artificiel, mais certains organes peuvent quand même souffrir, comme le cœur. Pour ce qui concerne Jack, il n'y a pas de souci, mais pour le Docteur, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

– Ok, alors vas-y, je m'y mets, fit la Japonaise en s'installant.

_À suivre…_

_* Mon amour sera éternellement tien, personne ne pourra te remplacer, Cariad._


	17. Chapter 17

Kimmy Lynn : Effectivement, le Docteur est également infecté, mais Jack a su s'entourer des meilleurs ! Il ne leur reste qu'à trouver la solution...

* * *

**_Chapitre 17_**

Les deux hommes quittèrent la baie médicale et se rendirent auprès du Seigneur du Temps.

– Je sais que vous y arriverez, fit celui-ci. J'ai confiance en vous. Ce ne sont que des machines, elles ne devraient pas vous résister longtemps.

– Comment…

– Je suis aussi télépathe, je vous rappelle, dit-il.

– Bien, alors vous êtes déjà au courant de tout, juste une chose, quand vous vous êtes rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenu ?

– Je ne pouvais pas, en fait, c'est vous qui m'avez ramené.

– Comment ça ? demanda le militaire.

– Le module ! Votre amie s'est connectée au Tardis qui était en attente et il a interprété le signal qu'il a capté comme une demande de retour. Il s'est mis en automatique, je n'étais qu'un passager inutile.

– Bien, alors reposez-vous. Dès que Tosh aura la solution, nous nous occuperons de vous deux.

– Pourquoi votre ami est-il parti ? l'arrêta le Docteur.

– Comment le savez-vous ?

– Je ressens la douleur de Jack et son impuissance aussi, il s'en veut d'être bloqué ici au lieu de le rechercher.

– En fait, c'est de ma faute, quand Ianto s'est réveillé, je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il y avait un problème et après ce qui lui était arrivé, il a dû penser qu'il le rejetait. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est important, mais il semblerait qu'il guérisse dans les mêmes conditions que Jack.

– Ce n'est pas étonnant, y a-t-il eu une sorte de vapeur dorée près de lui ?

– Effectivement, Finley a vu qu'il en expirait, vous sauriez pourquoi ?

Pendant un instant, l'homme de Gallifrey ferma les yeux, semblant s'être endormi puis il les rouvrit et se fixa sur le médecin.

– C'est un surplus du tourbillon du temps. Quand je me régénère, il m'arrive la même chose.

– Je ne comprends pas, fit Owen.

– Les Seigneurs du Temps ont treize vies, quand nous mourons, nous nous régénérons en changeant de physique.

Il s'arrêta un instant, semblant essayer de reprendre sa respiration puis il continua son explication.

– Il y a quelque temps, je ne ressemblais pas à ce que je suis maintenant.

– Mais quel âge avez-vous donc ?

– 903 ans.

– Eh bien, vous ne les faites pas, enfin, je veux dire en temps normal !

– J'avais bien compris, répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

– Bien, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je dois aller voir Jack. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Finley reste près de vous.

Il fit un signe au militaire et se rapprocha de la Japonaise qui était plongée dans l'analyse des résultats qu'elle venait d'obtenir. Les nano-robots n'étaient pas différents d'une simple machine, il suffisait de trouver le bon bouton et ils s'arrêteraient.

– Tu t'en sors ?

– Je pense que j'ai la solution, mais il faut que je voie comment la mettre en œuvre, fit-elle.

– Explique !

– Une IEM !

– C'est quoi ? demanda le militaire qui venait de les rejoindre.

– Une impulsion électromagnétique, répondit le médecin. Tu penses aux dégâts que ça pourrait faire ?

– Oui, bien évidemment, mais il suffirait de les mettre dans une sorte de bunker, je ne sais pas, il faut encore le définir et surtout, en trouver un, fit la jeune femme.

– Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?

– Celui-ci est le plus efficace ! Quand ils auront reçu l'onde, les nano-robots ne seront plus actifs, ensuite, ils seront éliminés du sang comme n'importe quelle saleté !

– Et où veux-tu trouver l'appareil nécessaire ? s'enquit Owen.

– Je vais le construire, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Normalement, je devrais avoir terminé en deux jours, tout au plus.

– Bien, alors mets-toi-y, ça devient urgent et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésite pas, nous sommes là pour t'aider.

– Oui, fit-elle en commençant à rassembler certains éléments avant de se lever pour se diriger vers les archives.

– Finley, je te confie le Docteur, dit Owen, je dois aller voir Jack.

– Ok.

Le médecin s'engagea dans l'escalier et descendit dans la chambre du leader. Il s'approcha de lui et prit ses constantes. L'immortel ne bougeait pas et il s'inquiéta. Il écouta son cœur, mais celui-ci battait toujours quoique très faiblement.

– Tosh a trouvé, fit-il. Tiens le coup, nous devrions vous sortir de là dans moins de deux jours.

– _Merci._

– Mais de rien, je ne fais que mon boulot, répondit le praticien, souriant à la pensée reçue.

– _As-tu des nouvelles de Ianto ?_

– Non, désolé, mais le programme le cherche toujours. Je pense que lorsque tu iras mieux, tu pourras voir ça avec le Docteur.

– _Sans doute._

– Bien, je vais aller voir Tosh et essayer de l'aider de mon mieux.

Il monta l'échelle et laissa son leader se reposer. Celui-ci semblait encore plus âgé qu'à sa précédente visite et il s'inquiétait. Bien qu'immortel, le Capitaine n'était pas à l'abri de problèmes de santé, il avait écouté son cœur et constaté qu'il battait plus ou moins régulièrement.

– Owen ! l'appela Finley, je crois que j'ai une solution pour le local qui pourrait être utilisé.

– Tu penses à quoi ?

– L'Unit a des entrepôts désaffectés et l'un d'eux est sous la surveillance d'un de mes amis. C'est une sorte de réserve, mais il est régulièrement vidé. Je peux voir si nous pourrions nous en servir, il faudrait que je sache combien de temps serait nécessaire.

– Il ne faut pas leur dire pourquoi nous en avons besoin. Fais-tu confiance à ton ami ?

– Je lui confierais ma vie si je le devais !

– Très bien, alors je vais voir ça !

– _Je suis d'accord._

Owen leva les yeux vers la passerelle et soupira.

– Jack te laisse carte blanche, fit-il finalement.

– Ok, je m'en occupe.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas afin de ne pas déranger l'informaticienne pendant qu'elle travaillait et discuta avec son interlocuteur. Quand il raccrocha, il sourit à son collègue et fit un signe du pouce. Owen s'approcha de la jeune femme et après l'avoir un instant regardée travailler, il s'assit près d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit.

– Comment va Jack ?

– Il tient le coup. Et toi, ça avance ?

– Doucement. J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Finley, dès que j'aurai terminé, je le préviendrai.

– Bien, alors je te laisse, je vais m'occuper du repas. Tu as une préférence ?

– Non !

– Ok, à tout à l'heure, fit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle se replongea dans son travail et il sortit de la baie médicale. Sa collègue y était mieux installée pour ce qu'elle avait à faire puisqu'elle utilisait la loupe lumineuse pour avoir une meilleure approche.

Il passa près de l'ordinateur et jeta un coup d'œil, mais tout semblait calme. La faille était tranquille et aucune nouvelle information n'avait été trouvée concernant le Gallois.

– _Ianto, où peux-tu bien être ? Jack a besoin de toi_, pensa-t-il.

Puis soudain, il y eut un bip et la jeune femme se précipita avant de se mettre à pianoter fébrilement. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait les informations qui défilaient, ses larmes débordèrent malgré le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

– Je sais où il est, fit Tosh en se tournant vers son collègue.

– Mais comment ?

– Le Tardis, il semble qu'il ait analysé les recherches que nous faisions et a boosté le programme pour élargir le champ d'investigation en se connectant à l'ordinateur qui tentait de trouver le signal du bracelet de John. Ianto n'a pas dû penser que nous avions un moyen de le tracer.

Elle se mit à courir vers l'escalier sous le regard surpris des deux membres qui la virent monter les marches rapidement. Elle descendit voir l'immortel et s'assit près de lui en prenant sa main.

– Nous l'avons retrouvé, souffla-t-elle.

– _Merci ma belle._

– Jack, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, dès que l'appareil est terminé, nous allons vous soumettre à une impulsion électromagnétique qui va détruire les nano-robots qui ont envahi votre organisme et dans quelque temps, tu pourras partir chercher Ianto.

Une légère plainte s'échappa des lèvres de l'immortel qui venait de fermer les yeux et Tosh s'inquiéta. Elle appela le médecin qui vint rapidement la rejoindre. Il prit sa tension et entrouvrit sa paupière pour voir s'il réagissait à la lumière, mais le Capitaine avait sombré dans le coma.

– Nous sommes en train de le perdre, je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, fit-il.

– Peut-être que son immortalité intensifie le résultat des nano-robots, fit la jeune femme. Bon, j'y retourne, il faut que je fasse vite.

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, suivi de son collègue et descendit l'escalier sous le regard mi-clos du Docteur qui avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Il tenta de se redresser, mais Finley l'en empêcha et appela le médecin qui dévala les marches.

– Owen, nous n'allons pas pouvoir le garder couché s'il ne le veut pas !

– Il le faudra bien pourtant. Docteur, vous devez rester tranquille, fit-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

– Les nano-robots se nourrissent de son essence, dit l'homme de Gallifrey. Ils se renforcent et bientôt, il ne restera plus de lui, qu'une enveloppe vide de toute vie. Ils font pareil avec moi, mais à une moindre échelle. Je ne suis pas immortel comme lui. Je vous en prie, allez aider votre ami, Jack est en danger de mort réelle.

– Très bien, alors faites-nous confiance et restez couché !

Le Docteur se laissa faire et ferma les yeux, écoutant la douleur inconsciente du Capitaine, essayant, par la pensée, de soutenir son ami.

Owen s'approcha de la Japonaise et lui expliqua le problème. Après un instant, elle se remit au travail avec plus d'acharnement que jamais.

En fin d'après-midi, l'appareil était presque terminé et elle se redressa, s'étirant pour dénouer les muscles de son cou. Le médecin la vit et posa les outils qu'il tenait pour venir placer ses mains sur sa nuque et lui faire un doux massage. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux, sentant les doigts faire des merveilles sur ses courbatures. Puis il déposa un baiser derrière son oreille avant de la tourner vers lui.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Mieux, merci. J'ai bien avancé, avec un peu de chance, ce sera fini ce soir.

– Non, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu. Alors nous allons dîner et tu iras dormir.

– Je ne peux pas, Jack a besoin de nous et le Docteur aussi, fit-elle en se dégageant.

– Notre Capitaine s'est stabilisé pour le moment et notre invité semble aller aussi bien qu'on le pourrait dans sa situation. Tu dois prendre un peu de repos, c'est un ordre du médecin !

– Mais…

– Pas de mais, la coupa-t-il, c'est au choix, tu m'obéis ou je te mets en cellule pour être certain que tu n'auras pas accès à ta machine !

Elle le regarda quelques instants et voulut répliquer, mais la lueur d'inquiétude qu'elle vit dans ses yeux l'en dissuada. Il avait raison, elle avait besoin de dormir un peu. Elle se laissa entraîner vers le canapé et s'assit près du Seigneur du Temps qui lui sourit faiblement, il savait que la jeune femme être presque parvenue à peaufiner l'appareil. Elle se pencha sur lui et passa sa main sur sa joue en une douce caresse puis leva les yeux en voyant le militaire s'approcher avec le repas.

L'homme de Gallifrey refusa poliment et ils s'installèrent pour dîner, discutant de l'avancée de leur travail. Quand ils eurent terminé, Finley se rendit dans les voûtes et s'occupa des pensionnaires pendant que Owen montait voir Myfanwy, mais quand il retourna dans la zone informatique, il ne trouva pas la jeune femme et la chercha des yeux. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il se dirigea vers la baie médicale et la trouva, occupée à parfaire son appareil.

– Mais, c'est pas vrai ! lâcha-t-il. Tu veux vraiment que je me fâche !

– Non, je ne faisais que t'attendre, tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix. En plus, je ne sais pas où nous allons nous installer, le canapé est occupé maintenant.

– Pour ça, pas de souci, il y en a un autre dans la serre, alors file et couche-toi, je viens te rejoindre dès que j'aurai vu mes patients.

– Ok, embrasse Jack pour moi, fit-elle avant de se diriger vers la zone des douches.

En passant, elle fit un petit signe au Docteur puis elle continua son chemin. Owen s'occupa des deux hommes, terminant par le leader qui était toujours inconscient. Comme le lui avait demandé la jeune femme, il posa un baiser sur son front, s'excusant de son geste qui aurait pu paraître déplacé puis il quitta la chambre. En descendant, il vit Finley qui revenait des cellules et le prévint qu'ils allaient s'installer dans la serre.

Le militaire mit les ordinateurs en veille puis alla se coucher. Owen rejoignit la Japonaise qui s'était déjà glissée entre les draps. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa délicatement puis voulut s'écarter, mais elle le retint et demanda à approfondir le baiser, ce qu'il fit bien volontiers. Puis ils firent l'amour tendrement, le médecin étouffant leurs gémissements de jouissance en gardant leurs lèvres scellées. À bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer et la jeune femme passa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon en souriant.

– Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendus ? souffla-t-elle.

– Je ne pense pas, mais va savoir ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'ils comprendront à quel point tu es irrésistible ! fit-il en picorant son visage du bout de ses lèvres.

Il s'allongea près d'elle et l'incita à se lover contre lui puis après un doux baiser, ils se laissèrent sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Owen se réveilla avec une impression d'absence. Il se tourna et vit que la place de sa compagne était vide. En maugréant, il s'habilla à la hâte et se rendit à la baie médicale où la jeune femme était en train de travailler.

– Tosh, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais debout à 3 heures du matin ?

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je repensais à ce qu'a dit le Docteur, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas, mais il faut aider Jack et ce n'est pas en restant couchée que j'y parviendrai.

Le médecin réfléchit un instant puis, se rendant compte que de toute façon il n'aurait pas gain de cause, il lui proposa une boisson qu'elle accepta avant de se remettre au travail.

Bien plus tard, quand Finley remonta de ses quartiers, il ne fut pas étonné de voir ses collègues déjà à leur poste. Il alla préparer du café et le leur apporta.

– Bonjour ! dit-il en posant la tasse près de la jeune femme, je suppose que ça fait longtemps que tu es levée.

– Oui, impossible de dormir. Merci, fit-elle avant de boire une gorgée. Owen est allé voir Jack, il devrait avoir fini dans peu de temps.

– Ok, je vais faire un tour dans les voûtes, je reviens.

Il posa la boisson de son collègue et quitta la zone. À son retour, il vit le médecin auprès du Docteur et s'arrêta, attendant qu'il ait terminé.

– Alors, comment vont-ils ? demanda le militaire quand Owen s'approcha de lui.

– Jack ne réagit plus du tout, je crains vraiment pour sa vie. Le Doc est stable pour le moment, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Il faudrait que tu contactes ton ami, je pense que Tosh a pratiquement terminé.

– Ok, je l'appelle, fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il composa le numéro sur son portable et quelques secondes après, son interlocuteur décrochait. Pendant un moment, ils discutèrent puis Finley raccrocha.

– C'est ok, fit-il, nous serons tranquilles, l'entrepôt a été vidé il y a deux jours et il n'est rien prévu avant la semaine prochaine.

– Bien, il faut le dire à Tosh, je suis certain qu'elle sera soulagée.

Ils allèrent voir la jeune femme qui posait ses instruments au moment où ils descendaient les marches.

– Vous voilà ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Il faut que je monte voir Jack, j'ai fini. Nous n'avons plus qu'à avoir ton dépôt et à préparer nos deux amis.

– Eh bien, tu vois, j'avais raison de te demander d'appeler ! répondit Owen en regardant le militaire.

– Oui, effectivement !

– Pourquoi ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

– Je savais que tu n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, fit le médecin. Têtue comme toi, je n'en ai pas rencontré souvent !

– Jack ne peut pas attendre, tu l'as dit toi-même !

– Oui. Si tu veux aller le voir, vas-y, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu pourras faire. Il est toujours inconscient.

– Je vais lui expliquer comment on va procéder, il doit être au courant. Même s'il ne me répond pas, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne m'entend pas !

– Tu as raison. Moi, je vais aller voir le Docteur. Fin, il faudrait préparer deux transbordeurs, nous devons les débarrasser de ces trucs au plus vite. Et ensuite, nous devrons attendre qu'ils les éliminent et reprennent leur aspect initial. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ils en auront. Nous devrons également terminer les recherches pour Ianto, quand Jack ira mieux, il voudra certainement aller le retrouver.

– Ok, je vais aller m'occuper du SUV, il y a des choses à enlever à l'arrière pour pouvoir les installer, fit le militaire.

Ils se séparèrent et le médecin regarda sa compagne monter l'escalier. Quand elle disparut dans le bureau, il s'approcha du Docteur qui ouvrit les yeux en sentant sa présence.

– Si tout se passe bien, vous devriez bientôt être débarrassé de ces nano-robots, fit-il. J'espère que Ianto n'a pas trouvé refuge sur cette planète, sinon il faudra que Jack se montre très prudent, il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit de nouveau infecté.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Tosh est près de lui.

– Je le sais, je l'entends lui parler, mais je n'ai plus de contact avec lui. C'est comme s'il était parti, je ne ressens plus rien venant de sa part.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Il faut vous hâter, ils ont presque épuisé son énergie vitale, souffla le Docteur.

– C'est pas vrai ! Finley, magne, ça urge, fit-il par l'oreillette.

_À suivre…_


	18. Chapter 18

Kimmy Lynn : Tuer le Capitaine ? Mais non voyons... juste lui faire quelques misères (oups !). Je suis heureuse que ces chapitres t'apportent un petit quelque chose, je sais que la situation chez Virgin n'est pas folichonne. Bon courage à toi et bonne lecture. Merci pour tes review.

* * *

**_Chapitre 18_**

Il s'élança vers l'escalier puis courut jusqu'à la trappe. Baissant les yeux, il vit la jeune femme caresser doucement le visage du leader. Quand elle entendit du bruit, elle leva la tête et le médecin put voir des larmes sur ses joues. Il descendit rapidement et prit les constantes de son leader. Les battements de son cœur étaient plus qu'irréguliers et sa tension était en chute libre.

– Nous devons y aller, fit-il en la prenant par les épaules. Va préparer ton matériel et rejoins Finley. Demande-lui de revenir très rapidement, le Doc m'a dit que Jack…

Il se tut, il ne pouvait pas croire que l'immortel ne l'était plus ! C'était impensable, il devait tout faire pour lui sauver la vie. Il regarda Tosh remonter puis il s'intéressa au Capitaine. Les organismes étaient presque parvenus à absorber son énergie et il ne restait qu'une infime trace de l'existence de son ami. Quelques instants plus tard, le militaire se penchait par la trappe.

– Owen, Tosh m'a demandé de venir, que se passe-t-il ?

– Il faut le faire maintenant, Jack est en train de nous lâcher.

– Ok, on procède comment ?

– Dans la réserve, il y a des cordes, va en chercher.

Finley se rendit rapidement dans les sous-sols et en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le matériel. Il approcha le transbordeur et le laissa au pied de l'escalier puis rejoignit rapidement son collègue.

Owen avait enfilé un blouson à l'immortel afin que la corde ne le blesse pas puis lorsque le filin tomba à côté de lui, il s'en saisit et l'attacha à la manière des secouristes de montagne.

– Tu peux tirer, fit-il.

Finley avait passé la corde sous la rambarde et s'en servait pour avoir plus de force de traction. Petit à petit, le corps inerte s'éleva et le médecin suivit le leader, montant lentement l'échelle. Avant qu'il n'arrive en haut, il passa le premier afin de pouvoir le tirer. Il le prit sous les bras et se raidit sur ses jambes pour résister en attendant que le militaire vienne l'aider. À deux, ils le déposèrent sur le plancher et Owen vérifia que tout allait bien.

Puis ils le descendirent dans la zone principale et l'installèrent sur le transbordeur. Ensuite, ils s'occupèrent du Docteur qui fut, lui aussi, couché sur un brancard et ils poussèrent les patients jusqu'au SUV près duquel attendait l'informaticienne.

Elle les regarda placer les deux hommes dans le coffre du véhicule puis monta sur la banquette arrière, se tournant légèrement pour pouvoir les surveiller.

Le médecin avait pris le volant et ils quittèrent rapidement le bâtiment pour se rendre dans l'entrepôt prévu. Chaque fois qu'un automobiliste ne roulait pas assez vite à son goût, il appuyait violemment sur le klaxon et déboîtait rapidement. Il n'arrêtait pas de pester contre ces _escargots_ qui ne faisaient que le ralentir. Bien qu'inquiète, la jeune femme souriait de le voir ainsi puis elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

Après un regard dans le rétroviseur, il se calma quelque peu et bientôt, ils arrivèrent à destination. Finley descendit voir son ami et celui-ci vint les aider à déplacer les deux hommes.

– Merci pour ce que vous faites, fit la Japonaise en s'approchant.

– C'est fait pour ça les amis, répondit l'homme.

– Owen, Tosh, je vous présente Declan Peters. Nous nous connaissons depuis nos classes, souvent, nous nous sommes sortis mutuellement de mauvais pas assez conséquents.

– Oui, mais maintenant, qui veux-tu que je protège puisque tu n'es plus là !

– Désolé vieux, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser une opportunité pareille. Si le Capitaine a besoin de personnel, je te promets de lui proposer ta candidature.

– C'est gentil, mais pour le moment, il est mal en point ! fit-il en montrant le leader.

– Oui, mais grâce à toi, il va s'en sortir !

Declan acquiesça sans rien dire et précéda l'équipe vers le local. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils mirent les deux brancards l'un à côté de l'autre, juste séparés par la place nécessaire au matériel et Tosh prépara l'appareil. Elle s'affaira silencieusement, ses gestes étant suivis par les trois hommes présents. Owen voulut l'aider, mais elle refusa et continua son travail puis elle leva les yeux vers ses amis. Avant de s'éloigner, elle passa sa main sur la joue de son leader et se pencha à son oreille.

– Jack, 上のハング、私たちはあなたを必要とする！ *

Puis elle se tourna vers le Docteur et lui sourit. Elle alla rejoindre les trois hommes et sortit un petit boîtier de sa poche. Après un regard pour vérifier si la porte était bien fermée, elle soupira doucement et posa son doigt sur le bouton. Owen prit sa main comme pour lui donner du courage et elle appuya. L'appareil se mit en route et ils entendirent un léger sifflement qui s'amplifia progressivement puis ils ressentirent une onde qui se déchargea brusquement. Ils avaient les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et la vue légèrement troublée, mais ils étaient toujours conscients. Le médecin retint la jeune femme qui oscillait quelque peu puis lorsqu'elle retrouva son équilibre, il interrogea son collègue du regard. Le pouce levé, il lui fit signe que tout allait bien et se tourna vers Declan qui lui sourit.

– Je vais aller les voir, fit Owen. Finley, je te la confie.

Après avoir laissé sa compagne aux bons soins du militaire, il s'approcha de ses patients. Le Docteur avait les yeux ouverts et souriait doucement. Par contre, le leader était toujours inconscient. Le praticien posa son ordinateur sur le bord du brancard et fit une prise de sang aux deux hommes puis en analysa une goutte. Sur les graphiques qui s'affichaient, il pouvait voir la diminution rapide du dosage de nano-robots et quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci était stabilisé. Dans quelques jours, il n'y en aurait plus de trace dans les organismes infectés et les deux hommes auraient retrouvé leur aspect originel. Il s'approcha du Docteur et allait le lui expliquer lorsque celui-ci lui coupa la parole.

– Je sais, mais pour Jack, je crois que c'est trop tard, souffla-t-il.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Je ne ressens plus rien venant de sa part, je suis désolé.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible, fit-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire.

Tosh, le voyant inquiet, s'approcha et posa sa main sur son bras.

– Il faut retourner au centre Owen, fit-elle, nous trouverons une solution, nous n'allons pas le laisser comme ça.

Elle fit un signe au militaire qui vint les rejoindre.

– Comment vont-ils ? demanda Declan.

– Pour le moment, il faut attendre que les éléments soient éliminés, ce n'est qu'ensuite que nous pourrons vraiment savoir, fit-elle en serrant la main du médecin pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Allez, il faut que l'on rentre.

Ils poussèrent les brancards et les remirent dans le SUV puis Finley remercia son ami et monta dans le véhicule. Le trajet de retour se fit dans le silence, chacun espérant une issue rapide et heureuse à leur problème.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parking souterrain, la jeune femme se tourna vers Owen. Elle était inquiète, normalement, le leader aurait dû reprendre le dessus, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

– Il ne veut plus se battre, fit-elle doucement. Ianto n'est plus là, il ne veut pas vivre sans lui. Que va-t-on faire ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Moi si ! entendirent-ils.

Ils descendirent rapidement et s'approchèrent du Docteur que Finley venait de tirer hors du véhicule.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Tosh.

– Il faut l'amener au Tardis, lui seul pourra lui parler.

– Vous croyez ? s'enquit Owen.

– Oui, il peut passer les barrières mentales que Jack a placées.

– Ok, comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Mieux j'avoue, c'est impressionnant de voir à quelle vitesse mes forces me reviennent et je me sens littéralement rajeunir.

– C'est normal, mais il vous faudra plusieurs heures pour que vous puissiez vous lever. La guérison totale ne sera sans doute que pour dans quelques jours.

– Pas de souci, de toute façon, il est hors de question que je m'en aille tant que Jack sera dans cet état.

– Merci Docteur, fit la jeune femme.

L'équipe s'engagea dans le couloir et entra dans l'ascenseur. En pénétrant dans le Hub, ils s'approchèrent du canapé et y installèrent les deux hommes. Le Seigneur du Temps dut se résoudre à se laisser porter, n'ayant pas encore assez de force pour se lever. Puis il regarda le Capitaine, cherchant toujours à passer la barrière érigée. Même inconscient, l'immortel arrivait à bloquer l'accès à ses pensées ce qui donna à Owen des raisons d'espérer. Il était toujours là, quelque part, même s'il ne voulait pas revenir !

La fin de la journée se passa dans le calme. La faille était tranquille et les Weevils avaient eu la bonne idée de rester terrés dans les sous-sols de la ville. Tosh fit livrer le repas et ils le partagèrent avec l'homme de Gallifrey qui se sentait déjà bien mieux.

– Docteur, croyez-vous que nous pourrons utiliser votre Tardis demain ? s'enquit Owen.

– Oui, bien sûr. Pendant la nuit, les nano-robots vont être progressivement éliminés et plus rien ne s'opposera à ce qu'on essaie de réveiller Jack. Il faudra simplement que j'aille à la console, j'aurai quelques calibrages à faire.

– Nous vous y accompagnerons, mais pour le moment, il est nécessaire que vous vous reposiez. Nous retournerons dormir dans la serre, fit le médecin, en cas de besoin, nous ne serons pas loin.

– Owen, je vais descendre nourrir les pensionnaires, fit Finley, je te laisse Myfanwy !

– Oui, je vais y aller.

Ils partirent ensemble et quinze minutes plus tard, le militaire étant allé directement vers ses quartiers, le médecin revint seul. Il prit la Japonaise par le bras et souhaita une bonne nuit au Seigneur du Temps puis ils se rendirent dans la serre. Ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme d'allumer la lumière, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Ça fait un moment que j'en avais envie, souffla-t-il.

– Moi aussi, fit-elle en ondulant légèrement, lui indiquant par là même le désir qu'elle avait.

Il reprit ses lèvres et lentement, il se dirigea vers le canapé où il la fit basculer, la couvrant de son corps.

Dans la zone centrale, le Docteur sourit et leva les yeux puis il ferma les paupières, se laissant sombrer dans le sommeil.

Au matin, le médecin s'éveilla le premier et contempla sa compagne qui dormait encore puis il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il sortit silencieusement et descendit dans la zone centrale. Il fut surpris de voir que le Docteur n'était plus allongé sur le canapé, il le chercha du regard puis il alluma les ordinateurs.

Le temps que le programme se charge, il se rendit auprès de l'immortel qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et vérifia ses constantes.

– Jack, tu ne peux pas refuser de revenir. Nous avons besoin de toi et tu dois retrouver Ianto, fit-il. Comment veux-tu que l'on s'en sorte si tu n'es pas là ?

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de sa collègue. Il se releva et l'embrassa furtivement avant de retourner voir s'il pouvait trouver le Seigneur du Temps.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda la jeune femme. Où est le Docteur ?

– Je ne sais pas, quand je suis descendu, il n'était pas là.

– Tu penses qu'il serait parti ?

– Non, son vaisseau est là, fit-il en montrant la cabine, et il a promis de rester tant que Jack serait dans cet état. Il n'est pas loin, je…

Il se tut brusquement avant de se redresser.

– Il doit être dans le Tardis, j'y vais. Peux-tu nous faire du café ?

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-elle en le voyant se diriger vers la cabine bleue.

Arrivé à la porte, le médecin poussa le battant et passa le seuil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant d'apercevoir le Docteur affairé près de la console. Il s'avança, regardant autour de lui, surpris de voir que…

– Vous avez raison, fit le Seigneur du Temps en captant ses pensées, c'est bien plus grand à l'intérieur !

– Comment vous sentez-vous Docteur ? s'enquit Owen en venant près de lui.

– Très bien ! J'ai passé une bonne nuit et ce matin, il m'a semblé que je pouvais essayer de me lever. Comme tout allait bien et que vous dormiez toujours, j'ai pensé que je pouvais vérifier les calibrages pour vous permettre d'utiliser le Tardis pour Jack ! Il n'est toujours pas revenu, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, mais ses constantes sont bonnes, son aspect, tout comme le vôtre, est presque revenu à la normale. Pourquoi refuse-t-il de se réveiller ? Nous ne pourrons pas retrouver Ianto sans lui !

– Il s'est senti abandonné ! Il était certain que votre ami resterait près de lui !

– Il y a eu des erreurs de ma part aussi, si je lui avais parlé, je suis presque sûr qu'il ne serait pas parti. Après ce que Hart lui a fait, il a dû s'imaginer que le Capitaine ne voudrait plus de lui ! Quel idiot je fais ! martela le médecin.

– Ne vous en voulez pas, nous irons le chercher dès que Jack aurait accepté de revenir. Le Tardis sait être convaincant, ne vous en faites pas.

– Si vous le dites ! Tosh a préparé du café, vous venez déjeuner ?

– J'arrive, fit le Docteur en poussant un dernier bouton.

Les deux hommes ressortirent de la cabine et virent la jeune femme en train de discuter avec le militaire qui venait d'arriver. Ils s'installèrent près d'eux et parlèrent quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où l'alarme de la faille résonna.

L'informaticienne se rendit rapidement à son poste et nota les coordonnées de l'activation puis les donna à Finley qui l'avait suivie.

– Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit-il.

– Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

– Non Owen, Jack a besoin de toi. Je me débrouillerai, ne t'en fais pas, fit-il avant de s'engager dans le couloir.

Le médecin hocha la tête puis demanda à Tosh de le surveiller sur son écran. En cas de problème, ils pourraient rapidement aller l'aider. Il s'approcha du leader et s'assit près de lui, levant les yeux quand le Seigneur du Temps s'avança.

– Le Tardis est prêt, fit-il, nous pouvons l'y emmener.

– Êtes-vous certain que ça va fonctionner ?

– Qui ne tente rien… commença le Docteur. Nous ne perdrons rien à essayer.

– Oui, vous avez raison, répondit le praticien en se levant pour aller chercher un transbordeur sur lequel ils installèrent le Capitaine.

Avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la cabine, Tosh les rejoignit et passa sa main sur la joue de l'immortel puis elle posa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres.

– 私はあなたを請う Jack, リッスン Tardis戻ってくる ! **, fit-elle dans un murmure.

– Tu parles souvent japonais ? demanda Owen.

– Non, mais ça m'arrive parfois.

Elle les regarda entrer puis resta devant la porte fermée, attendant qu'ils ressortent, ce qu'ils firent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Le médecin entraîna la jeune femme puis il s'arrêta en entendant un bruit provenant de la cabine.

– Que se passe-t-il, Docteur ?

– Rien, c'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est que le Tardis qui _discute_.

– Oh, dans ce cas, laissons-le faire ! fit Owen en souriant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le militaire revenait des voûtes où il avait enfermé un Weevil et il s'approcha des deux hommes qui parlaient.

– Alors, comment ça se passe ?

– Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, le Tardis n'a pas terminé, fit le médecin.

– Terminé quoi ?

– De discuter, tu ne l'entends pas ?

Finley resta silencieux quelques secondes puis il croisa le regard rieur de son collègue.

– Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça !

– Loin de moi cette idée, fit-il, mais je t'assure que c'est vrai. Tais-toi et écoute !

À nouveau, le militaire garda le silence, mais il ne percevait rien d'autre que des bourdonnements qui se turent brusquement. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand le Seigneur du Temps se leva.

– Je crois qu'il a fini, fit-il.

– Owen, tu vas m'expliquer ? demanda son collègue. Que se….

Il s'arrêta de parler, surpris par le brusque silence.

– Effectivement, fit le médecin, je crois que vous avez raison Docteur !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabine et ouvrirent la porte. Finley ne comprenait toujours pas et le praticien posa sa main sur son bras en secouant la tête.

Owen s'approcha du leader au moment où celui-ci ouvrait les yeux. Il lui sourit et prit ses constantes et constata que le rajeunissement se poursuivait sur lui aussi et que dans très peu de temps, il aurait retrouvé sa séduction naturelle. Satisfait, il demanda au militaire d'aller prévenir Tosh que l'immortel était de retour parmi eux.

– Salut Jack, fit-il, tu nous as foutu une sacrée trouille, tu sais !

– Je…

– Ne t'en fais pas, nous avions compris. Le Docteur s'en est sorti, lui aussi, maintenant, tu vas pouvoir guérir et aller chercher Ianto.

Le Capitaine détourna la tête pour que son collègue ne voie pas les larmes qui débordèrent de ses yeux. Pourquoi y aller puisque le Gallois ne voulait plus de lui ?

– Non mon ami, c'est là que vous vous trompez, fit l'homme de Gallifrey après avoir entendu ses pensées. C'est lui qui s'imaginait que vous l'aviez repoussé ! Il faut le retrouver et lui expliquer que la seule raison pour laquelle vous n'étiez pas près de lui à son réveil, c'est que vous étiez dans l'impossibilité de vous déplacer. Je suis certain qu'il reviendra à de meilleurs sentiments.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_* __Jack, accroche-toi, nous avons besoin de toi !_

___** __Je t'en prie Jack, écoute le Tardis et reviens-nous_


	19. Chapter 19

Kimmy Lynn : Effectivement, mais il faudra le convaincre de revenir.

* * *

**_Chapitre 19_**

Jack le regarda sans rien dire et tenta de se lever. Le voyant faire, Owen l'en empêcha et l'obligea à se recoucher.

– Ne commence pas ! Tu as besoin d'éliminer complètement les organismes qui sont encore en toi. Je vais te faire une prise de sang et voir où tu en es. En attendant, je veux que tu restes allongé et tu ne dis rien ! le coupa-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Puis il poussa le transbordeur pour sortir du Tardis. Quand la Japonaise les vit passer la porte, elle s'approcha et sourit à son leader.

– Tu nous as manqué, fit-elle.

– J'ignorais que ta langue maternelle était si douce à entendre, répondit-il.

– Tu m'entendais ? Tu m'entendais et tu n'as pas répondu, tu exagères ! dit-elle l'air faussement en colère.

– Désolé.

– Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt, tu pourras aller le chercher. Nous savons où il se trouve, mais il n'y a que le Docteur qui pourra t'y emmener.

– Merci ma belle, mais s'il ne veut pas revenir…

– Tu devras te montrer convaincant, le coupa-t-elle. Tu dois le ramener !

– Je ne veux pas l'y obliger s'il ne le souhaite pas !

– Il t'aime, ne l'oublie pas, quand il verra que tu as traversé l'univers pour aller le retrouver, il comprendra, j'en suis certaine.

– J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi, fit-il dans un murmure.

– Pour le moment, repose-toi, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. Owen va vérifier où tu en es au niveau de l'élimination des nano-robots et ensuite, tu pourras reprendre ta place parmi nous.

– Où est Finley ?

– Il est descendu voir les pensionnaires.

– Comment s'en sort-il ?

– Très bien, je dois dire. Il sait que Owen doit rester ici pour le moment et il se débrouille tout seul. Il s'occupe des pensionnaires, sauf de Myfanwy, évidemment.

– Oui, je suppose que c'est notre cher médecin qui s'y colle !

– Effectivement, mais il monte quand elle est absente de son antre. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que Ianto et toi qui pouvez l'approcher.

– Oui et ce n'est pas le moment qu'il soit blessé, fit-il en battant des paupières sous la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir.

– Tu devrais dormir un peu, tu vas très vite aller mieux, dit-elle avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil. Après quelques instants, la jeune femme s'éloigna pour aller voir le Seigneur du Temps.

– Il va s'en remettre, ne vous en faites pas, lui dit-il en entendant ses pensées. Dans peu de temps, il sera prêt à partir et nous retrouverons votre ami, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

– Merci Docteur. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Bien, très bien même, avoir autant vieilli d'un seul coup me donne l'impression d'être maintenant très jeune, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

– Oui, je vous comprends. Bien, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller commander notre repas. Quelque chose en particulier vous ferait plaisir ?

– Non rien, merci.

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna pour aller téléphoner puis elle se rendit dans le bureau du leader et ouvrit sa session afin de répondre aux mails qui étaient arrivés depuis la veille. Elle s'occupait des demandes afin que nul ne puisse se rendre compte que l'institut avait, provisoirement, été décapité.

Quand le livreur se présenta, elle monta à l'office et récupéra les paquets puis elle referma soigneusement et retourna au Hub. Elle déposa les boîtes dans la cuisine et prévint ses collègues puis alla voir le Capitaine. Elle s'assit près de lui et le regarda quelques instants, constatant que la vieillesse induite faisait peu à peu place au visage qu'elle connaissait. Elle passa doucement sa main sur sa joue et le vit ouvrir les yeux.

– Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé, fit-elle.

– Ce n'est pas grave, je me sens mieux. As-tu des nouvelles de Ianto ?

– Non, mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas quitté la planète sur laquelle le Tardis l'a localisé.

– Très bien. Continue de le surveiller, tu veux bien ?

– Évidemment, j'ai aussi envie qu'il revienne. Penses-tu avoir assez de forces pour venir déjeuner avec nous ou tu veux le faire ici ?

– Je vais essayer de me lever, si tu veux bien m'aider.

– Bien sûr, attends, je vais tout préparer et je reviens te chercher, fit-elle en partant vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle eut apporté les plats dans la salle de conférence, elle prévint ses collègues et le Docteur puis elle revint voir le leader. Celui-ci s'était assis et attendait que sa sensation de tournis s'arrête. Elle mit ses doigts sur son épaule et il posa les yeux sur elle. Il lui sourit puis accepta la main tendue pour se redresser. Un léger vertige le prit et elle l'enlaça pour lui éviter de tomber. De la baie vitrée, Owen les regardait et s'apprêtait à venir les rejoindre lorsque l'immortel leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, le Capitaine avait retrouvé sa stabilité et il s'installa dans son fauteuil, adressant un sourire aux membres présents. Le médecin s'enquit de son état puis il se mit à manger, écoutant le militaire faire son rapport de la matinée.

– Nous sommes obligés de nous appuyer sur toi, fit Jack, je te remercie. Comment t'en sors-tu ?

– Je me débrouille, ne t'en fais pas. En cas de besoin réel, Owen vient m'aider, mais en règle générale, tout se passe bien.

– Ok. Quand nous allons partir chercher Ianto, tu seras à nouveau seul. Auras-tu besoin de renfort ?

Finley hésitait, il avait promis à son ami de proposer sa candidature, mais si le Capitaine ne s'absentait que peu de temps, ce ne serait qu'un remplacement de courte durée.

– Tu crois que ce Declan pourrait nous être utile ? demanda le leader, prenant le militaire au dépourvu.

– Euh… oui, oui évidemment. Je le connais bien, nous avons pas mal bourlingué ensemble et il est très fiable.

– Bien, Tosh, renseigne-toi sur lui et tiens-moi au courant.

– D'accord, je cherche quoi ?

– Comme d'habitude, tout et surtout ce qui n'est pas indiqué.

– Tu auras ça cet après-midi, fit-elle en adressant un sourire à son collègue.

Après avoir terminé de déjeuner, ils reprirent leur travail. Finley se rendit à l'armurerie pour vérifier le matériel et Jack monta dans son bureau. Il était temps qu'il reprenne sa place à la tête de l'institut. Il remarqua que des réponses avaient été apportées aux mails arrivés en son _absence_ et vit une note de l'informaticienne lui expliquant ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu renseigner.

Il prit un rapport et commença à le lire, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer. Son esprit se tournait vers son amant qui était quelque part dans cet univers si vaste. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait pas quitter la Terre, il était encore trop faible et surtout, son corps n'avait pas éliminé tous les organismes, même si son aspect physique était presque redevenu celui qu'il était avant d'être infecté.

En fin d'après-midi, la jeune femme monta voir le leader et lui donna le dossier concernant les informations qu'elle avait pu obtenir sur l'ami de Finley. Jack examina le compte-rendu et posa les feuilles, se repoussant sur son siège en regardant sa collègue.

– Il me semble de confiance, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect, fit-elle. Tu veux que je le convoque ?

– Oui, il faut que j'aie un entretien avec lui et s'il fait l'affaire, je verrai avec l'Unit pour son transfert. Peux-tu demander à Parks de monter, j'aimerais lui parler.

– Bien sûr ! Je vais faire du café, tu en veux ?

– Oui, s'il te plaît.

Elle sortit du bureau et le Capitaine ferma les yeux quelques instants. Son amant lui manquait, une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher. Il sursauta en entendant toquer et s'essuya d'un revers de manche, puis passa sa main sur son visage pour reprendre contenance.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda le militaire.

– Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. Prends un siège, j'aimerais te parler. Merci Tosh, fit-il en saisissant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

Après avoir donné celle de son collègue, elle quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant les deux hommes en tête-à-tête.

– Je crois que tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton binôme, fit Jack en regardant son subordonné. Nous n'avons rien trouvé qui puisse justifier un refus. Tu peux le convoquer et je le rencontrerai. Tu es certain de son intégrité ?

– Oui, tu peux lui faire confiance, je m'en porte garant.

– Ok, alors tu en seras responsable. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour le voir au plus tôt. Dès que je le pourrais, il faut que je parte chercher Ianto.

– D'accord, je lui montrerai le boulot, je ne te décevrai pas !

– Je le sais. Quand je choisis mes collaborateurs, je me trompe rarement, mais ça m'est déjà arrivé donc tu comprends pourquoi je préfère prendre des précautions.

– C'est bien normal.

– Tu peux y aller, fit le leader, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu, préviens Owen que je descends me coucher et que j'aimerais qu'il vienne me rejoindre.

Le militaire se leva et sortit du bureau, laissant le Capitaine reprendre le cours de ses pensées. En arrivant dans la zone principale, il fit signe au médecin qui s'approcha de lui.

– Jack voudrait te voir, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas très fort.

– J'y vais, fit Owen en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, l'immortel s'était rendu dans sa chambre. Il avança jusqu'à la trappe et se pencha puis descendit l'échelle après que son leader lui eut fait signe.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Vidé, ce n'est pas normal, tu m'avais dit que les nano-robots n'étaient plus actifs !

– Je vais te faire une prise de sang pour voir s'il en reste. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, fit-il en remontant rapidement.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Jack s'était endormi, mais quand le médecin s'assit sur le bord du lit, il ouvrit les yeux. Owen prit ses constantes puis il lui préleva un peu de sang.

– Voilà, je vais analyser ça et je te tiens au courant, tu devrais dormir un peu.

– Merci, fit l'immortel en fermant les paupières.

Quand le médecin quitta la chambre, son ami s'était assoupi. Il remonta et ferma la trappe, il avait besoin de repos, alors autant qu'il reste au calme.

Lorsque le Docteur le vit descendre l'escalier, il s'approcha pour demander des nouvelles de l'immortel. Owen secoua la tête et poursuivit son chemin vers l'infirmerie. L'homme de Gallifrey le suivit et s'assit pour le regarder officier.

– Ils ont fait des dégâts, fit le médecin après avoir regardé le prélèvement. Son immortalité ne lui a pas été bénéfique. Les nano-robots ont bien failli le vider de toute son énergie !

– Il va s'en sortir ?

– Oui, mais il lui faudra plus de temps que vous ! Si Ianto était là, il se remettrait plus vite, son inquiétude le mine et ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

– Oui, je m'en doute, mais votre amie le suit toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr et il n'a pas quitté l'endroit où nous l'avons détecté. Il pense sans doute que nous ignorons où il se trouve !

– Très bien, alors je vous laisse poursuivre, fit le Docteur en quittant la baie médicale.

Tosh leva les yeux de son écran en le voyant passer puis elle rejoignit son compagnon. Elle resta près de lui sans rien dire, c'était inutile, elle savait qu'il était aussi inquiet qu'elle. Quand il eut terminé ses analyses, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, puis il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Il n'a presque plus d'organismes dans son corps, il sera rétabli dans quelques jours. Pour le moment, le mieux qu'il ait à faire, c'est dormir.

– D'accord, je vais aller commander le repas, fit-elle, as-tu une préférence ?

– Tu devrais prendre des spécialités galloises, ça pourrait lui faire plaisir.

– Tu crois, j'ai peur que ça lui rappelle Ianto !

– C'est possible, mais il n'est pas perdu, tu sais toujours où il se trouve !

– Oui, je ne le lâche pas, fit-elle avec un léger sourire. Ok, j'y vais, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, finit-elle en retournant à son poste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle passait le sas et le médecin montait voir le leader. Pendant quelques instants, il regarda par l'ouverture de la trappe, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire, puis Jack ouvrit les paupières et lui fit signe de descendre. Il se rendit auprès de lui et s'assit sur le matelas.

– Bien, il semblerait que tu n'aies plus rien, mais ils t'avaient pompé toute ton énergie, tu auras donc encore quelques difficultés, mais d'ici deux jours il n'y paraîtra plus.

– D'accord. Je vais pouvoir discuter avec le Docteur alors, il faut que j'aille chercher Ianto.

– Tu verras ça après le déjeuner, Tosh est allée chercher le repas et j'aimerais que tu viennes le prendre avec nous.

– Si tu veux, j'ai dormi un peu, je me sens mieux.

– À la bonne heure ! s'exclama Owen. Bien, je te laisse te préparer et rejoins-nous.

– Ok.

Le médecin remonta l'échelle et laissa le Capitaine s'habiller. Dix minutes plus tard, il descendait dans la zone informatique et l'homme de Gallifrey se leva en le voyant arriver, tout comme pour lui, les traces du vieillissement du leader avaient totalement disparues.

– Alors mon ami, fit-il, vous vous sentez mieux ?

– Oui, Docteur. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir aller chercher Ianto si vous êtes toujours d'accord.

– Mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas pour habitude de changer d'avis, vous savez !

– Merci.

– Mais de rien, allons déjeuner, votre amie est revenue et ça sent rudement bon !

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de conférence et Tosh sourit en voyant son leader entrer. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux, fit-elle.

– Je suis soulagé, répondit le Capitaine en jetant un coup d'œil aux plats servis.

Il la regarda et elle décela une lueur de souffrance puis il alla s'asseoir sans rien dire. Elle tourna les yeux vers le médecin puis s'avança vers son supérieur.

– Nous avons pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, il n'est pas perdu, je sais toujours où il se trouve. Reprends des forces et ensuite, tu pourras aller le chercher et le ramener avec toi.

Il _entendait_ ses collègues et sentit le regard du Seigneur du Temps.

– _Ils ont raison mon ami, il faut vous nourrir, ils pensaient bien faire, ne les décevez pas._

Jack hocha la tête puis se servit. Tosh avait compris que l'homme de Gallifrey s'était adressé à lui par télépathie et elle lui fit un sourire avant de prendre place à son tour. Pendant le repas, Owen expliqua le résultat des diverses recherches qu'il avait menées et l'immortel l'écouta avec attention, puis il se tourna vers Finley.

– As-tu contacté ton ami ?

– Oui, il sera là demain. Je voulais qu'il vienne avant que tu quittes la Terre, ainsi, tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

– Très bien, tout est prêt pour lui ? s'enquit-il auprès de l'informaticienne.

– Oui, tu auras son badge sur ton bureau cet après-midi. Owen s'occupera de son examen de santé et il ne te restera qu'à valider son transfert.

– Je vois que vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi !

– Nous nous sommes débrouillés, fit-elle, mais tu sais que nous ne serions pas complets si tu n'étais pas là !

– Quelle flatteuse tu fais, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Je suis sincère, j'espère au moins que tu n'en doutes pas.

– Non, mais c'est agréable de se sentir utile. Je n'ai pas pu vraiment vous aider ces temps-ci.

– Tu devais te soigner, répondit le médecin, mais maintenant, tu vas beaucoup mieux, tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta place.

– Effectivement et c'est grâce à vous deux. Merci beaucoup.

– Je vais aller faire du café, lâcha Tosh, vous en voulez ? Au fait, Jack, que comptes-tu faire pour l'appartement de Ianto ?

– Rien, quand il reviendra, je veux qu'il retrouve son univers. Nous allons le garder en état et ce soir, je vais y passer.

– Très bien !

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant les quatre hommes discuter. Quand elle revint, elle eut le plaisir de voir l'immortel sourire. Elle distribua les tasses et s'installa pour participer à la conversation. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, chacun aida à nettoyer puis ils reprirent leurs occupations.

Pendant l'après-midi, l'immortel, accompagné par le Docteur, sortit se promener en ville. Prendre l'air lui faisait du bien après ces quelques jours où il avait dû rester enfermé à la base. Quand ils revinrent bien plus tard, Tosh et Owen avaient quitté l'institut, laissant la surveillance aux bons soins de Finley.

Lorsque Jack eut vérifié les ordinateurs, il prévint ses amis qu'il allait passer la nuit chez le Gallois. Il voulait se retrouver dans son univers à défaut de l'avoir près de lui. Le Seigneur du Temps comprenait sa tristesse, mais le laissa partir.

En arrivant à l'appartement, l'immortel resta un moment, planté au milieu du salon, laissant son regard se poser sur le canapé où ils s'étaient aimés puis avec un soupir, il passa dans la chambre. Debout au pied du lit, il revoyait le jeune homme abandonné à ses caresses et ferma les yeux pour retenir cette vision fugitive, puis finalement, il se déshabilla et passa dans la salle de bains.

Il entra dans la douche et alluma le jet, laissant l'eau chaude délasser ses muscles fatigués. Mais le souvenir de son amant avait fait monter un désir qu'il dut assouvir, se déversant dans sa main, soupirant son prénom et des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

– Ian, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné, murmura-t-il. J'ai si mal !

Il finit par se reprendre et termina sa toilette puis il se sécha et alla se coucher.

Au matin, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'oreiller du Gallois puis il s'en empara et rechercha l'odeur du jeune homme, mais il n'y avait rien. Avant de quitter la Terre, il avait changé le linge et mit tout en ordre. Jack se leva et s'habilla rapidement, puis il refit le lit avant de se rendre au Hub. Quand il passa le sas, Owen et Tosh étaient déjà à leur poste et Finley discutait avec son ami. En voyant son leader entrer, il s'approcha de lui et le salua.

– Jack, voici Declan.

– Enchanté, fit l'immortel. Tiens, peux-tu amener ça à la cuisine, c'est pour le petit déjeuner.

– Oui, bien sûr, Tosh a préparé du café, tu en veux ?

– Pour le moment, je vais discuter avec ton ami et ensuite, j'en prendrai un.

– Ok, alors à tout à l'heure, fit le militaire en s'éclipsant.

_À suivre…_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapitre 20_**

Le Capitaine invita son visiteur à le suivre et ils montèrent au bureau dont il ferma la porte. Pendant un bon quart d'heure, ils discutèrent puis Jack se leva, satisfait de l'entretien. Il s'avança et tendit la main à Declan.

– Bienvenue dans l'équipe, fit-il.

– Merci Monsieur, je saurai me montrer digne de votre confiance.

– Je l'espère et pour Finley aussi, il s'est porté garant pour toi. Allons déjeuner si tu veux bien, dit le leader en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Je ne prendrai qu'un café si cela ne vous dérange pas. J'avoue que j'ai déjà pris une collation.

– Pas de problème, mais sache qu'ici, en général, nous déjeunons ensemble, enfin, ce n'est pas une obligation, mais nous sommes comme une famille et cela nous permet de discuter de différentes choses avant de se mettre au boulot. Il en est de même pour le repas du midi. Nous commandons et nous faisons livrer les plats, mais tu es libre d'aller à l'extérieur, bien évidemment.

– Non Monsieur, c'est parfait pour moi.

– Ok, par contre, je suis Jack et pas Monsieur, nous ne sommes pas à l'Unit.

– Très bien M… Jack, pardon, se rattrapa Declan.

– Ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra. Une dernière chose, pour ce qui est de ton logement, je peux te proposer de t'aménager une chambre en attendant que tu trouves mieux. Finley a ses quartiers dans les sous-sols.

– Ce sera inutile, fit-il, ma mère a un appartement dans le centre et elle m'a proposé de m'y installer. Je n'ai plus qu'à y déposer mes valises.

– Très bien, ton ami est au courant ?

– Oui, il venait chez nous quand elle habitait encore ici.

– Alors c'est parfait. On y va ?

Ils quittèrent le bureau et se rendirent en salle de conférence où la jeune femme avait amené la verseuse et les viennoiseries. À leur entrée, Finley leva les yeux et sourit à son ami. Les discussions reprirent après que Jack eut officiellement présenté le nouveau membre.

– Owen, je voudrais savoir si je peux maintenant aller chercher Ianto, fit le leader en regardant le médecin.

Le silence se fit brusquement et tous se tournèrent vers leur collègue.

– Je pense que oui, mais je voudrais quand même t'examiner avant que tu ne partes.

– D'accord, on verra ça dans la matinée si tu veux bien.

– Aucun souci. Tu viens quand tu veux.

– Très bien. En attendant, Finley, tu vas venir avec Declan pour que je vous donne les ordres à suivre pendant mon absence.

– D'accord !

– Eh bien, je crois que tout est parfait. Docteur, pourrait-on se parler ?

– Bien sûr mon ami, dit-il en se levant au moment où l'immortel en faisait autant.

Ils allèrent au Tardis et l'homme de Gallifrey vérifia que tout était en ordre. Il fallait ramener le Gallois à la base en un minimum de temps afin que l'institut ne reste pas trop longtemps sans leader.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Jack ressortit de la boîte bleue et appela les deux militaires. Tous trois se rendirent au bureau du Capitaine et celui-ci s'installa dans son fauteuil, laissant ses collègues prendre place.

– Bien, Finley, tu connais déjà le boulot. Il n'y a rien de nouveau, mais il faut que vous assuriez les interventions. Je préfère que Tosh reste à la base et Owen doit être disponible pour vous soigner si besoin est.

– Capitaine, qu'en est-il pour les pensionnaires ? demanda Declan.

– Tu t'en occuperas avec ton ami. Pour ce qui est de Myfanwy, il sait comment procéder, donc laisse-le faire, sinon, c'est Owen qui pourra la nourrir.

– Euh, excusez-moi, mais qui est Myfanwy ?

– Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas notre chien de garde. D'habitude, elle descend nous voir, mais depuis que Ianto est parti, elle semble faire une sorte de dépression et elle ne quitte que rarement son antre.

Finley ne disait rien, mais souriait et son ami s'en aperçut.

– Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse ?

– Rien voyons, mais tu vas être surpris en voyant l'animal !

Il ne put se retenir de rire et Jack en fit autant devant l'air surpris de son agent. Ils finirent par reprendre leur sérieux et l'immortel proposa de monter voir la bête.

Quand ils arrivèrent au palier de l'antre, il se tourna vers eux, leur intimant de garder le silence puis il poussa la porte. Parlant à voix basse, il tentait de capter l'attention du ptérodactyle qui surveillait son approche, la tête cachée sous son aile, ne laissant voir que ses petits yeux mobiles.

– Eh bien ma grande, tu me sembles bien triste, fit-il en s'approchant lentement. Je vais aller le chercher et je te le ramènerai, je sais qu'il te manque à toi aussi. Doucement ma belle, dit-il en la voyant se redresser, voilà, tiens, tu aimes ça le chocolat, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en prenant la gourmandise, elle ne quittait pas les humains du regard. Elle connaissait le Capitaine, mais les deux autres lui étaient inconnus. Declan avança et elle se mit à battre des ailes en poussant un cri perçant. Jack recula et obligea le militaire à faire de même.

– Il n'y a que Ianto qui peut l'approcher, alors n'essaie même pas, elle pourrait te tuer.

– C'est ça votre chien de garde ? demanda-t-il les yeux toujours fixés sur l'animal qui mangeait les carrés de chocolat posés sur le sol.

– Oui. Nous l'avons capturée dans un entrepôt avec Ianto. Elle ne pouvait pas rester en liberté, alors nous l'avons ramenée ici et depuis, c'est lui qui s'en occupe. Enfin, qui s'en occupait jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Donc, interdiction d'essayer de l'approcher, c'est bien compris ?

– Oui Capitaine, répondirent les deux hommes.

– Ok, on descend. On va…

Il fut interrompu par l'alarme de la faille et ils dévalèrent les marches pour rejoindre la zone centrale. Tosh finissait de noter les coordonnées quand Jack arriva près d'elle, il prit le papier et descendit au garage, suivi par les militaires.

Ils furent rapidement sur les lieux de l'activation et partirent chacun de leur côté pour revenir sur les coordonnées, ainsi, la chose, qui avait traversé le vortex, serait prise au piège.

En les voyant approcher, l'alien sortit une sorte d'épée lumineuse et la pointa, tour à tour, sur chacun des trois hommes. Jack ne savait pas trop quoi faire, la créature était rapide dans ses déplacements, mais il se concentra et parvint à capter ses pensées. Au moment où elle s'élançait vers Declan, l'immortel en fit de même, arrivant juste à temps pour lui éviter d'être embroché, mais la lame lui passa au travers du cœur et il resta un instant debout avant de s'effondrer. Tout s'était passé si vite que les deux militaires ne purent riposter avant que la créature ne repasse le portail qui se ferma quelques instants après.

Finley se laissa tomber auprès de son leader et glissa sa main sous sa tête. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais son ami ignorait qu'il reviendrait.

– C'est pas vrai ! lâcha Declan, c'est ma première mission et mon patron se fait buter !

– Calme-toi et va chercher le SUV, il faut le ramener à la base.

– Comment peux-tu rester aussi zen !

– Vas-y ! Et arrête de faire l'enfant !

Son collègue partit vers le véhicule pendant que Finley regardait le visage de son Capitaine. Il passa sa main sur sa joue puis glissa ses doigts dans son cou à la recherche d'un pouls. Il le trouva qui battait de plus en plus faiblement puis il s'arrêta.

– Owen ! fit-il en connectant son oreillette.

– Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

– On a un problème !

– Ne me dis pas que Jack est mort !

– Eh si ! Et Declan n'est pas au courant pour lui ! Quelle poisse ! Nous allons rentrer, j'espère qu'il ne se réveillera pas dans la voiture.

– Faites au plus vite, nous vous attendons, répondit le médecin.

– Ok ! fit-il en se déconnectant.

Il se leva en voyant arriver son ami et lui demanda d'ouvrir la portière arrière avant de lui faire signe pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Ils portèrent le Capitaine et le déposèrent sur la banquette puis ils prirent place et retournèrent au Hub. De temps en temps, Finley jetait un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, il espérait que le retour à la vie de son leader ne se produirait pas sur la route. Il accéléra et surprit le regard de son ami.

– Pourquoi conduis-tu si vite, il n'y a pas le feu !

– Il vaut mieux rentrer rapidement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu agis bizarrement !

– Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, tu le sauras plus tard, pour le moment, il faut faire vite.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence pendant le reste du trajet et lorsque Finley se gara, Owen les attendait avec un transbordeur. Le Docteur était près de lui et écoutait les pensées des trois hommes présents. Il s'approcha de Declan et mit sa main sur son épaule.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller, fit-il. Jack est…

– Non Docteur, le coupa Owen, le regard dur.

– Oh pardon, je ne savais pas, fit l'homme de Gallifrey en percevant la mise en garde du médecin.

– Vous parlez d'une équipe soudée ! J'aurais peut-être dû rester à l'Unit, au moins, il n'y avait pas de secrets !

– C'est certain, mais tu t'apercevras bien vite que nous avions nos raisons, fit Finley. De plus, j'espère que tu t'es rendu compte que Jack t'a sauvé la vie quand même !

Declan resta silencieux quelques secondes puis hocha la tête. Il suivit Owen qui poussait le transbordeur et tous descendirent dans le Hub. Arrivés à la baie médicale, ils déposèrent le corps du Capitaine sur la table et le médecin prit un siège.

– Vous ne faites rien ?

– Non, ce n'est pas la peine, mais tu devais t'asseoir, tu vas en avoir besoin, lui répondit ce dernier.

– Ok ! fit-il en s'asseyant à son tour. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

– On attend, je pense qu'il n'y en aura plus pour très longtemps.

– Très longtemps pour…

À ce moment-là, le Capitaine prit une grande inspiration douloureuse en se redressant et Owen le tint contre lui, entourant sa poitrine de son bras. La force que mit Jack en serra ses doigts, lui tira une grimace, mais il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

– C'est fini, détends-toi, souffla le médecin.

– Declan, comment va-t-il ? dit le leader inquiet pour son employé. A-t-il été blessé ?

– Non, Jack, il va bien, mais il ne savait pas pour toi !

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler. Je voulais le faire après lui avoir montré Myfanwy, mais il y a eu l'alerte.

– Bien, comment te sens-tu ?

– Mieux. Finley, vous avez réussi à l'attraper ?

– Non, Jack, désolé, mais tout s'est passé si vite que nous n'avons pas pu réagir. Le temps que je comprenne, il avait repassé le vortex.

– Ce n'est pas grave, le principal est que vous ne soyez pas blessés. Declan est parti ?

– Il est dans la cuisine. Quand il t'a vu revenir, je crois que ça l'a perturbé. Je vais aller le voir et je te le ramène.

– Ne le bouscule pas. Ce n'est pas évident à apprendre, Ianto aussi a eu du mal.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je suis également mort en intervention sans avoir eu le temps de lui parler, répondit Jack.

Le militaire partit rejoindre son ami et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, le regardant quelques instants avant de s'approcher. Declan l'entendit et se retourna en passant sa main sur son visage.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda Finley.

– Dis-moi qu'il n'était pas mort ! fit son collègue en le fixant.

– Si, malheureusement. Mais tu t'y feras, tout comme moi. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps, mais il revient toujours. Le plus dur, c'est sa reprise de contact, c'est assez douloureux.

– Comment est-il devenu comme ça ?

– Un accident lors de l'un de ses voyages avec le Docteur !

– Ce Docteur-là !

– Oui. Ils ont essayé de défendre un satellite de l'attaque des Daleks et Jack a été tué. L'amie du Docteur a absorbé l'énergie du Tardis pour les détruire, mais elle ne contrôlait rien et elle a rendu le Capitaine immortel.

– Je comprends mieux la clause de confidentialité qu'il y avait dans mon contrat, fit Declan.

– Oui, il est important de garder le silence sur ses facultés. Il aura d'autres choses à t'apprendre, mais tu devras sans doute attendre qu'il revienne avec Ianto.

– Comment est-il ?

– Qui ?

– Ianto, je ne le connais pas mais vous ne faites qu'en parler.

– C'est leur agent de sécurité et le compagnon de Jack.

– Oh, ils sont ensemble !

– Oui, pourquoi, j'espère que tu n'avais pas des vues sur le Capitaine, fit Finley.

– Mais non, que vas-tu chercher ! C'est un bel homme, mais je pense à quelqu'un d'autre, finit-il dans un murmure.

– Elle doit se morfondre sans toi.

– Non, ce n'est pas…

– Oh, pardon. Je le connais ? demanda-t-il sentant l'aiguillon de la jalousie lui piquer le cœur.

– Je peux dire que oui, mais ça ne se fera jamais, pourquoi en parler !

– Tu pourrais peut-être aller le retrouver, nous avons droit à du temps libre, tu sais. Le boulot, ce n'est pas tout. Jack tient beaucoup à ce que l'on se détende.

– J'y penserai, souffla Declan.

Comment lui dire que celui que son cœur appelait de ses vœux était son ami Finley ! Il n'oserait jamais lui avouer que s'il l'avait autant protégé lors de leurs missions communes, c'était parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Il l'aimait en silence mais souffrait quand il était près de lui. Il aurait tant voulu le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

– Tu devrais le lui dire, entendit-il soudain.

Il se tourna pour voir l'immortel entrer dans la pièce.

– Lui dire quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu le sais très bien. Finley ne t'a pas mis au courant, mais je suis télépathe et tu es tellement perturbé que tes pensées m'agressent, désolé, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écouter, mais là, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

– Mais de quoi parles-tu ? s'enquit le militaire.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Vois ça avec ton ami, mais je crois que vous devriez prendre votre soirée et aller discuter. Je partirai demain matin avec le Docteur, vous avez donc toute la nuit.

Il se servit un café puis quitta la cuisine, laissant le silence retomber sur les deux hommes. Finley ne comprenait pas les paroles de son leader et regarda son ami. Celui-ci détourna rapidement le regard, comme gêné.

– Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ?

– Je… Il faut que j'aille bosser, fit Declan en se sauvant.

Le militaire le regarda partir, il sentait que son ami était perturbé par ce qu'avait dit l'immortel, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce dont ils avaient parlé puis brusquement, un détail le frappa. Declan avait le même regard envers lui que Ianto pour le Capitaine. Il se secoua, ce n'était pas possible, se pourrait-il qu'il partage les sentiments qu'il lui portait depuis déjà de nombreuses années ? Il termina sa boisson et partit vers la zone de tir où il savait trouver son collègue.

Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta, se demandant s'il ne faisait pas une erreur puis finalement, il poussa le battant. L'homme était face à la cible, un casque sur les oreilles et s'appliquait à viser. Finley s'approcha et resta immobile un instant avant de poser doucement sa main sur la hanche de son ami. Celui-ci, surpris, loupa son tir et la balle alla s'écraser dans le mur.

– Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? murmura le militaire en soufflant dans son cou en écartant la protection auditive.

– Je…

Declan ne savait que dire, il posa son arme, enleva son casque et apprécia la caresse. Il laissa échapper un soupir quand des lèvres taquines s'emparèrent du lobe de son oreille et le suçotèrent délicatement. Finley le tourna face à lui et fixa son regard avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes puis il s'écarta, attendant une réaction.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Peters que son ami essuya du bout du doigt avant de reprendre sa bouche, dardant sa langue pour demander le passage. Les deux hommes se laissèrent embraser par l'intensité de l'échange et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, leurs yeux disaient tout le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

– Tu aurais dû me le dire, souffla Finley, que de temps perdu à penser que je ne t'intéressais pas.

– Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Lorsque tu étais près de moi, je me sentais bien, je voulais que ça continue, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre un nom sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais. Je ne pensais pas être attiré par un homme !

– Ça peut être difficile quelquefois, mais tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas. Ianto a sans doute eu le même problème avec Jack, il avait vécu avec une jeune femme qui est morte. Il ne devait pas non plus s'attendre à être attiré par un homme. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, à dire vrai.

– Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je vais me charger de ton boulot pour ce soir. Va te reposer et réfléchis à ce que tu souhaites faire, fit le militaire en lui caressant la joue. Je ne veux t'obliger en rien, c'est ton choix, tu connais déjà le mien.

Declan regarda son ami partir puis il se décida.

– Tu voudrais passer ce soir ? fit-il à mi-voix.

Sharks se retourna et lui fit un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.

Peters soupira, reprit son arme et remit son casque puis il termina son entraînement. Il monta voir le Capitaine et le prévint de son départ puis il quitta la base. Son ami devait venir le voir le soir et il tenait à bien le recevoir. Il passa par le centre-ville et s'arrêta chez le traiteur pour acheter des plats pour le repas puis il rentra chez lui.

En arrivant, il rangea les provisions et alla prendre une douche, restant un moment, les yeux fermés sous le jet d'eau qui le délassait. Il repensait au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son ami et se demandait comment il allait pouvoir gérer sa présence pour la soirée. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allaient-ils seulement discuter, mettre les choses au clair ou bien… Il ne savait plus où il en était, il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme, qu'allait-il ressentir si cela se produisait ? Il finit par se secouer, il aurait bien le temps d'y penser si l'occasion se présentait. Il termina de se laver puis enfila une tenue décontractée après s'être séché. Il se rasa de près et retourna dans le salon, il était 19 h, son ami n'allait pas tarder à arriver et effectivement, à peine avait-il préparé l'apéritif, que l'interphone sonnait.

_À suivre…_


	21. Chapter 21

Kimmy Lyn : Jack va déjà essayer de le trouver, quant à savoir s'il reviendra... Pour le nouveau couple, Jack avait besoin de personnel, autant prendre un binôme efficace.

* * *

**_Chapitre 21_**

Il alla ouvrir et attendit que Finley arrive à l'appartement pour l'inviter à entrer. Il prit son blouson et l'accrocha dans le placard puis l'accompagna au salon. Declan ne savait pas comment engager la conversation, mais cela n'eut plus aucune importance lorsque son ami lui prit le poignet pour le tourner vers lui. Sharks l'attira contre lui et posa ses mains sur son visage avant d'embrasser ses lèvres de manière légère, ne voulant surtout pas effrayer son compagnon. Quand Peters se recula, le militaire le laissa faire, il sentait son trouble et voulait qu'il arrive à gérer ses émotions.

– Je… Tu veux boire quelque chose, bredouilla-t-il.

– Je veux bien. Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Nous sommes ici pour parler et il n'y aura rien de plus si tu ne le souhaites pas, mais j'avais envie de t'embrasser, tu ne m'en veux pas au moins ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, fit-il en rougissant un peu, mais c'est nouveau pour moi…

– Je le comprends bien et ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai dit que ce sera ton choix.

– Assieds-toi, je vais te servir.

Finley prit place et son ami lui versa une dose de whisky puis il lui tendit le verre. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et il ferma les yeux un instant avant de se reprendre. Sharks lui faisait un effet dément et il se dit que la soirée risquait d'être assez difficile s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il s'installa à son tour et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, essayant d'oublier leur envie de prendre l'autre dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent à table et Declan servit le repas. Il avait choisi des plats conviviaux, des spécialités galloises que le traiteur lui avait conseillées. De temps en temps, il regardait son ami sans rien dire et baissait les yeux sitôt que celui-ci en faisait autant. Finley sourit, il comprenait bien la gêne de son hôte, mais il finit par avancer la main et posa ses doigts sur les siens. Peters déglutit péniblement puis se leva en bredouillant quelques mots à propos du dessert et s'éclipsa rapidement dans la cuisine.

Quand il revint, son ami était appuyé au dossier de sa chaise et avait les yeux fermés. Il resta un instant à le regarder avant de déposer le plateau de fromages dont il avait fait un assortiment.

– Finley ?

– Oui, fit-il sans ouvrir les paupières, continuant à visualiser un doux fantasme.

– Voudras-tu un café pour finir ?

– Oui, s'il te plaît.

Il se décida enfin à regarder son hôte, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? demanda celui-ci.

– Rien…

– Sers-toi, je reviens, fit Declan en retournant dans la cuisine.

Il revint rapidement avec les tasses et la verseuse qu'il posa sur la table. Il servit son ami et lui tendit la tasse puis reprit sa place et coupa un morceau de fromage en évitant le regard de son invité. Quand Finley but une gorgée, il fut surpris et croisa le regard brillant de son vis-à-vis.

– C'est toi qui as fait ce café ?

– Oui, je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, comme pour la cuisine d'ailleurs. Je me suis arrêté chez le traiteur, j'ai jugé que c'était plus prudent.

– Je trouve qu'il est bon, tu ne devrais pas te dévaloriser.

– S'il est à ton goût, c'est que tu n'as jamais bu un très bon café alors !

– Oh si et crois-moi, lorsque Ianto reviendra et que tu boiras celui qu'il prépare, tu comprendras que le tien est bien meilleur que ceux que l'on peut consommer à un quelconque comptoir !

– Arrête de te moquer de moi, je sais bien…

– Chut ! Pour une fois, écoute-moi, fit-il en se penchant. Demain, avant que Jack s'en aille, prépare-lui en une tasse et tu verras sa réaction. Il est complètement accros au café de Ianto et ne supporte pas celui qu'on lui sert mais il le boit pour faire plaisir et parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre, cela se voit. Pour ma part, je t'affirme que le tien le surprendra.

– Ok, je verrai ça demain.

Ils terminèrent de manger puis Declan débarrassa et rangea avant de revenir dans le salon. Finley s'était assis sur le canapé et tourna la tête vers lui. Il le détailla quelques instants avant de se lever et de s'approcher. Il lui prit les mains et les posa sur son torse puis resta sans bouger. Il voulait laisser à son ami l'initiative du baiser qu'il semblait attendre. Peters hésitait, puis finalement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire, lequel entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue aller chercher celle de son compagnon. Après quelques instants, le baiser se fit plus passionné et Finley lâcha ses mains pour aller caresser le corps qui se pressait contre lui.

À mesure que la fièvre montait chez les deux hommes, les attouchements se firent plus précis puis Sharks descendit sa main vers l'entrejambe qu'il sentait réagir contre sa cuisse et pressa doucement, tirant des soupirs de l'autre homme.

– Souhaites-tu continuer ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

– Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

– Je le sais bien. Si tu trouves que ça va trop vite, je peux te laisser pour te permettre de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire, fit-il tout en espérant que son ami lui demande de rester.

Declan demeura silencieux et Finley s'écarta, il comprenait ses hésitations, la première fois est importante et restera gravée. Il voulait que son ami prenne sa décision en sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Après quelques minutes, le militaire choisit de quitter l'appartement, s'il restait, il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps et Peters ne semblait pas encore avoir fait son choix.

– Je voudrais que tu passes la nuit ici, l'arrêta ce dernier au moment où il prenait son blouson.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui.

Sharks s'approcha et prit son visage dans ses mains puis il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il l'enlaça et le sentit trembler quelque peu. Contre sa poitrine, il perçut les battements de son cœur, il se doutait bien que la demande avait été difficile, mais il l'initierait bien volontiers à l'amour entre hommes et y mettrait toute sa douceur et son savoir-faire. Cela faisait des années qu'il espérait en arriver là et maintenant qu'il y était, il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Declan l'entraîna dans la chambre puis alla prendre une douche rapide. Il avait besoin de recouvrer ses esprits et son ami eut le bon goût de ne pas le rejoindre puis quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Finley y entra.

Lorsque le militaire revint, il avait une serviette autour de la taille et il s'approcha du lit où Peters était allongé sous la couette. Il se coucha et se tourna sur le côté, posant sa joue sur son poing fermé pour regarder son collègue. Après quelques instants, il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa délicatement tout en laissant sa main caresser le corps frémissant.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, ils finirent par s'endormir, des étoiles plein la tête et pour Declan, le bonheur d'appartenir enfin à cet homme tendre et généreux qui faisait battre son cœur depuis si longtemps.

Au matin, quand Finley s'éveilla, son amant était blotti contre lui et souriait dans son sommeil. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder puis finalement, il l'embrassa sur le front. Ils devaient aller au Hub, le Capitaine avait dit qu'il partait ce matin-là pour aller retrouver le Gallois.

– Dec, réveille-toi, souffla-t-il.

– Hummm… laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.

– Tu auras le temps ce soir. Il faut que nous allions à la base, Jack doit partir avec le Docteur ce matin.

– Ok, fit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il croisa le regard de son amant et lui sourit.

– Tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui, divinement bien. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir avoué mes sentiments plus tôt, que de temps perdu…

– Je le pense aussi, mais il fallait peut-être ça pour apprécier ce que l'on a maintenant.

– Sans doute, fit Declan en se levant. Je vais faire du café pendant que tu t'habilles.

– Eh, répondit Finley en lui attrapant le poignet et en le tirant à lui, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Je n'ai pas eu mon baiser…

Il se pencha et s'empara des lèvres de son amant, celui-ci passa sa main derrière sa nuque et demanda à approfondir l'échange puis finalement, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le regard brillant et le cœur battant la chamade.

– Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, fit Peters, sentant qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'il succombe à nouveau aux caresses de son compagnon.

– Oui, je le crois aussi.

Finley le regarda prendre son peignoir et sortir de la pièce puis se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Cette nuit avait été magique, il avait mis tout son cœur pour faire l'amour à son amant et lui avait fait voir des étoiles. Les mots tendres qu'il lui avait dits restaient vivants dans son esprit, il revoyait son visage tendu dans la jouissance et son corps abandonné à ses caresses. Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme ! Mais maintenant, il se doutait que les choses allaient changer, cette nuit avait changé leur relation ! D'amis, ils étaient devenus amants et il ferait tout pour que cela dure. Il le protègerai pour le garder près de lui, aussi longtemps que Declan le souhaiterait.

– C'est servi ! entendit-il soudain.

Il se leva rapidement et attrapa la serviette qu'il avait laissée sur le sol puis rejoignit son amant. Il prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait et après un rapide baiser, il s'assit sur le canapé. Quand il eut terminé, il passa dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette et s'habilla tout en regardant son compagnon qui en faisait de même.

Une fois prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement pour le Hub. En arrivant, Declan croisa le regard de l'immortel et perçut son sourire. Comme le lui avait demandé Finley, il partit vers la cuisine pour préparer une tournée de café, il avait besoin de se rendre compte par lui-même de la véracité des paroles de son amant.

Il distribua les tasses et monta voir le Capitaine qui était maintenant dans son bureau et terminait les préparatifs de son départ. Le Docteur était avec lui et lui donnait les dernières indications.

Le militaire leur proposa la boisson et l'immortel le remercia avec un léger soupir. Il allait encore devoir se contenter d'un café qui ne le satisferait pas. Il but une gorgée et regarda Declan, surpris. Il en prit une seconde et sourit.

– Merci, il est presque aussi bon que celui de Ianto, fit-il.

– Ne charrie pas !

– Ce n'est pas le cas, je t'assure qu'il est bien meilleur que tous ceux que j'ai pu boire depuis que Ian est parti. Te voilà devenu préposé au café en attendant son retour, lança-t-il joyeux.

– Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, entendit Declan.

Il se retourna et vit le regard brillant de son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit et s'approcha. Le Docteur jugea préférable de laisser les trois hommes ensemble et s'excusa avant de quitter la pièce.

– Alors, il me semble que vous avez pu discuter, fit l'immortel après avoir capté la vive émotion de Peters à l'arrivée de son collègue.

– Oui, effectivement.

– Et qu'avez-vous décidé ?

– C'est encore trop tôt pour se projeter dans l'avenir, mais pour le moment, nous vivrons au jour le jour, dit Finley en passant la main sur la taille de son compagnon.

– À la bonne heure ! Bien, alors je peux partir rassuré, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, tout à fait. Nous allons garder la base en attendant ton retour. Il est toujours au même endroit ?

– Oui et c'est même étonnant, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait changé d'univers, j'espère qu'il n'a pas eu d'ennuis.

– Il sait se défendre, ne t'en fais donc pas.

– Oui, je le sais bien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Avec ce que lui a fait John, j'ai…

– Il est fort, il s'en remettra et tu l'y aideras, fit Finley en l'interrompant.

– Oui, j'en ai bien l'intention, mais pour le moment, il faut que je le retrouve.

– Eh bien, vas-y, nous nous occuperons de tout et nous protègerons la base ainsi que Owen et Tosh.

– Très bien. Alors demande-leur d'aller en salle de conférence. Je veux tous vous voir avant de partir.

– Ok, lança Parks en entraînant son amant avec lui.

Jack les regarda sortir et sourit. Il était heureux que les deux hommes se soient enfin rapprochés. Son regard tomba sur le chronomètre de Ianto et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son compagnon lui manquait, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé ?

Quand il arriva auprès de l'équipe réunie, le Docteur l'avait rejoint. Tout était prêt, ils pouvaient s'en aller. Le Capitaine le remercia puis il détailla ses collègues un par un sans rien dire. Finalement, il se décida et prit la parole.

– Bien, le moment est arrivé. Nous allons partir chercher Ianto, en espérant le trouver aux coordonnées que nous avons relevées. En attendant notre retour, Finley et Declan sont chargés des interventions, ainsi qu'il en a été décidé. Owen et Tosh, vous resterez ici. Il n'y a qu'en cas de besoin impératif que tu iras avec eux, fit-il en regardant le médecin.

Celui-ci acquiesça sans rien dire avant de se tourner vers sa compagne. La jeune femme avait les larmes au bord des yeux et il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

– Je le ramènerai, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit l'immortel. Il me manque aussi, tu dois bien t'en douter.

– Oui, mais voudra-t-il revenir ? John…

– Il reviendra, la coupa-t-il, et pour le reste, nous verrons.

– Ok.

– Bien, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, alors je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller. Docteur, c'est quand vous voulez !

L'homme de Gallifrey se leva avec un sourire et salua les membres présents avant de quitter la pièce. Jack le suivit et fut accompagné par l'équipe. En arrivant devant le Tardis, il se retourna et Tosh vint poser un baiser sur sa joue avant de le laisser entrer.

Quand la porte fut refermée, ils reculèrent pour regarder la cabine bleue disparaître avec son bruit si caractéristique. Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence régnait à nouveau dans la base et la jeune femme étouffa un sanglot.

oOoOo

Pendant le voyage qui les menaient auprès du Gallois, Jack et le Docteur discutèrent de la meilleure manière de récupérer le jeune homme, mais l'immortel était inquiet. Et si Ianto refusait de revenir avec lui et s'il s'était trouvé un autre amant, un homme qui lui aurait fait oublier les horreurs que lui avait fait subir John ! S'il avait quitté la Terre, c'est sans doute parce qu'il pensait que Jack ne voulait plus de lui après ce qu'il s'était passé. Le Capitaine secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire sans qu'ils aient eu une discussion, sans savoir qu'elles étaient ses intentions et s'il l'aimait encore.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne fit pas attention au regard insistant du Docteur. Celui-ci l'observait depuis déjà un long moment, attendant patiemment qu'il revienne à l'instant présent. Finalement, Jack leva les yeux et fut surpris de ne plus entendre de bruit.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Nous sommes arrivés mon ami. Il ne vous reste qu'à aller chercher M. Jones. Je vais vous attendre ici, il vaut mieux que je sois là pour cacher le Tardis en cas de besoin.

– Très bien, je reviens dès que possible, fit l'immortel en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Prenez votre temps, je ne repartirai pas sans vous.

– Merci Docteur, répondit le Capitaine en quittant la cabine.

oOoOo

Il était près de minuit quand Jack vit le Gallois sortir de la taverne où il était entré en fin d'après-midi. Il n'avait pas osé aller le rejoindre, ne sachant pas quelle réaction celui-ci pourrait avoir. Il était préférable que leur rencontre ait lieu loin des yeux indiscrets.

Il le regarda s'éloigner et quitta l'ombre qui l'avait dissimulé. Il le suivit et pressa le pas pour le rattraper. Ianto entendait du bruit derrière lui et une angoisse sourde s'insinua en lui. Depuis qu'il était sur cette planète et qu'il travaillait dans cet établissement, il avait dû faire face à des tentatives, pour le moins insistantes, de certains habitants ou consommateurs qu'il semblait attirer.

Il se souvint du jour où l'immortel l'avait embrassé dans cette ruelle de Cardiff et son cœur se serra. Pourquoi repensait-il à lui à cet instant précis ? Ne pourrait-il donc jamais trouver la paix de l'esprit et l'oublier comme le Capitaine avait déjà dû le faire !

Il avait pris la décision de se retourner lorsqu'il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et le tirer. Plaqué avec brutalité sur le tronc de l'arbre près de lui, il essaya de se libérer, mais des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, avec une douceur qui contrastait avec la poigne le serrait. Ses larmes coulèrent lorsqu'il reconnut le leader puis il ferma les yeux, se détendant peu à peu tout en répondant au baiser. Les langues se retrouvèrent comme aux plus beaux jours, Jack pressait son corps contre celui de son amant. Il avait lâché les poignets et passait maintenant ses mains sur les flancs de son compagnon, descendant les poser sur ses fesses pour le ramener contre lui, lui faisant sentir le désir qui l'habitait.

– Ian, souffla-t-il en libérant sa bouche, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Le Gallois s'écarta et le fixa, le cœur battant, il parlait d'abandon, mais que voulait-il dire ?

– Non Ian, fit-il en captant les pensées, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je voulais être près de toi, mais je ne le pouvais pas.

Il picora le visage du jeune homme silencieux, buvant les gouttes salées qui glissaient sur sa peau.

– Ian, parle-moi, murmura-t-il en s'écartant.

– Pourquoi ? fut tout ce que le jeune homme put demander.

Ianto était perdu, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait pensé que son amant ne voulait plus de lui. Mais il était là ! Pour quelle raison ? Se moquer de lui, le punir, le faire souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà ? Cependant, il avait traversé l'univers pour venir le retrouver, il ne comprenait plus.

– Je ne veux que ton bonheur mon ange, fit le Capitaine, vrillant son regard dans le sien. Je veux toujours partager ma vie avec toi et effacer ce qu'il t'a fait. Si le vortex, en se fermant, ne l'avait pas tué, je te jure que je l'aurais fait de mes mains !

– Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ?

– Quand nous vous avons retrouvés, tu te souviens que John m'a tué ?

– Oui, mais quel rapport ça a ?

– J'ai été infecté par des nano-robots et le Docteur aussi. Nous avons vieilli artificiellement à une vitesse impensable et je ne pouvais plus me lever, je m'affaiblissais rapidement. Je croyais que Owen t'en avait parlé !

– Non, il ne m'a rien dit. J'ai bien vu que l'équipe était inquiète, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi et j'avoue que je n'ai rien demandé.

– Tosh nous a soumis à une IEM et ça a désactivé les éléments. Il nous a fallu quelques jours pour en être totalement débarrassés et ensuite, nous sommes venus. Le Tardis s'était connecté à l'ordinateur central et a donné les informations manquantes.

_À suivre…_


	22. Chapter 22

Kimmy Lyn : Mais pourquoi tant d'impatience, dans quelques chapitres, tu risques de me maudire (ch'uis cachée). Voici la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 22_**

Le jeune homme le regarda, surpris, il avait des questions qui demandaient des réponses.

– Tu dis que le Docteur aussi a été infecté, mais comment s'est-il retrouvé à la base ?

– Pour le ramener, Tosh et Owen se sont servis du module que l'on avait utilisé pour suivre le bracelet de John, fit le Capitaine en prenant le poignet de son amant. Nous t'avons retrouvé de la même manière.

– Je ne peux plus m'en servir, il ne fonctionne plus, dit-il, je suis coincé ici.

– Pourquoi, tu voulais partir ?

– Certains sont trop entreprenants et je ne voulais qu'être seul et t'oublier, souffla le jeune homme.

– M'oublier ? Le veux-tu toujours ?

– Non Cariad, je veux rester près de toi, je veux t'aimer. Je te demande pardon, j'aurais dû faire le premier pas et aller vers toi, mais après ce que John….

– Ça, effectivement, il faut l'oublier, le coupa l'immortel, mais tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. Owen aurait dû t'expliquer, il s'en veut terriblement. Alors, tu reviens sur Terre avec moi ?

– Oui, fit le Gallois en glissant sa main derrière la nuque de son amant pour l'attirer à lui.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, le baiser se fit langoureux, puis incendiaire. Les corps, trop longtemps séparés, voulaient se toucher, se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Le désir prenait possession de leur être et ils ne lui résistèrent pas.

Ianto glissa ses mains sous le lourd manteau et lui fit quitter les épaules de l'immortel, puis ses bretelles suivirent avant qu'il ne s'attaque à la chemise qui tomba également. S'écartant de la bouche, il laissa ses lèvres dériver sur la peau du cou, butinant l'épaule, descendant lentement vers les tétons qu'il titilla tout en défaisant le bouton du pantalon qui chuta à son tour. Le chemin de baisers brûlants s'approchait doucement de la virilité réveillée, encore prisonnière de son carcan de tissu. Le Gallois passa ses lèvres dessus, faisant gémir l'immortel qui s'était adossé à l'arbre et avançait le bassin, recherchant le contact. À ce moment-là, peu leur importait le lieu où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient faim du corps de l'autre.

Le jeune homme fit glisser le sous-vêtement et donna un coup de langue sur la hampe dressée avant de la prendre dans sa bouche tout en caressant les testicules avec douceur. Les mains du Capitaine s'étaient posées sur sa tête et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux. Il suivait le mouvement de va-et-vient, mais sans le provoquer. Puis Ianto s'arrêta, il voulait le sentir en lui, sentir sa semence le remplir. Il voulait que son amant efface les viols qu'il avait subis et qu'il avait mis des jours à tenter d'oublier sans pour autant y parvenir. Il voulait lui appartenir de nouveau. Il se redressa et ôta rapidement ses vêtements. L'immortel comprit son désir et se plaça derrière lui, lui faisant poser les mains sur le tronc, avant de lui caresser les flancs et le dos, puis il écarta les deux lobes fermes, s'en allant effleurer l'intimité. Il se baissa et passa sa langue sur l'anneau qui se contracta.

Le Gallois se cambra pour mieux s'offrir et gémit quand son amant fit pénétrer une phalange qui fut rapidement rejointe par deux autres qui écartèrent doucement les parois sensibles. Puis, il retira sa main et se présenta à l'orée, se posant sans entrer. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et tourna la tête, lui offrant ses lèvres que son compagnon captura tout en glissant lentement en lui.

– Hum, oui, Cariad…

Le Capitaine commença de lents va-et-vient, picorant la nuque, ancrant ses mains sur ses hanches. Le corps de son amant lui avait terriblement manqué et il en reprenait maintenant possession, accélérant ses coups de bassin, ahanant sous le plaisir qui montait rapidement.

– Ian, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, souffla-t-il en le sentant venir à sa rencontre, augmentant encore la cadence.

Les gémissements du Gallois se faisaient plus nombreux et plus sonores. Il tremblait chaque fois que l'immortel touchait son centre du plaisir, mais en redemandait toujours plus, s'offrant autant que faire se peut. Jack glissa sa main vers son bas-ventre et s'empara de son membre, le massant en rythme avec sa pénétration. Puis le jeune homme se libéra dans un cri, se resserrant autour du sexe qui le fouillait, déclenchant la jouissance de l'immortel qui le tira contre lui pour s'enfouir toujours plus.

Les mains sur l'arbre, Ianto tentait de reprendre son souffle, il sentait les doigts de son amant parcourir son torse humide de sueur et il posa sa tête contre son épaule, ondulant légèrement pour garder le leader en lui encore quelques instants. Mais finalement, celui-ci dut se retirer et le tourna vers lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un baiser délicieux.

– Je t'aime tellement, souffla le Gallois.

– Je t'aime aussi, fit-il en le serrant contre lui, mais tu sais, je crois que l'on devrait se rhabiller, si quelqu'un passe par ici… finit-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

– Oui, tu as raison, le coupa le jeune homme.

Rapidement, ils remirent leurs vêtements et reprirent leur marche. L'agent Jones avait une petite maison dans laquelle il avait quelques affaires à récupérer pour quitter la planète.

Tout en discutant, ils entrèrent dans l'habitation sans voir l'homme qui les avait épiés pendant leurs ébats. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté d'approcher le Gallois, mais celui-ci l'avait toujours repoussé. Après ce qu'il venait de voir, il supposa qu'il avait sa chance aussi et ce corps le tentait depuis trop longtemps pour oublier l'envie qui le tenaillait !

Le Capitaine ne cessait de regarder vers la porte, il n'était pas tranquille. Il percevait des pensées qui le dérangeaient, quelqu'un les avait vus faire l'amour, mais il garda le silence, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son amant. Il serait là pour le protéger, rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

– Jack, que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien.

– Tu oublies que je te connais et je sais que lorsque tu fais cette tête, c'est que quelque chose te dérange !

– Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu en as pour longtemps ?

– Non, je prends juste quelques bricoles et nous pourrons partir.

À ce moment-là, l'homme passa le seuil et le Gallois sursauta. Il le reconnaissait et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

– Sortez ! lâcha-t-il.

– Oh non mon mignon, pour le moment, j'ai bien mieux à faire ! Après ce que je viens de voir, tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais prendre mon plaisir tout seul ! Ça fait des jours que tu me repousse, mais apparemment…

Tout en parlant, il passa devant l'immortel qui l'attrapa par le bras et lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol.

– Eh ! Tu y as eu droit, c'est à mon tour maintenant ! lança l'homme en se relevant.

– J'ai un gros défaut, vois-tu ! fit Jack, je ne partage pas !

– Tant pis pour toi alors, parce que depuis le temps que j'ai envie de lui, je ne vais pas me priver, dit-il en sortant une arme.

Ianto s'était approché et quand il le vit viser son amant, il se plaça devant l'immortel au moment où l'individu tirait. Tout s'était passé si vite que le Capitaine n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir et le Gallois s'affaissa dans ses bras.

– Ian, non, hurla-t-il, c'est pas vrai !

L'autre en profita pour se sauver, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il reste dans les parages, mais Jack se releva rapidement après avoir posé le jeune homme sur le sol et le poursuivit pour le rattraper quelques instants plus tard. Le regard haineux, l'immortel oublia la promesse faite au Seigneur du Temps et serra le cou de l'assassin. Peu à peu, la vie quittait le corps qui se défendait encore puis Jack sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son bras. Il remonta jusqu'au visage de son propriétaire et croisa le regard bleu de son amant. Le choc de le voir vivant lui fit lâcher prise et l'homme s'écroula sur le sol, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

Il posa ses doigts tremblants sur le Gallois et écarta le tissu, cherchant la blessure. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il ne trouvait rien, le jeune homme n'avait pas été touché, ce devait être la peur qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance.

– Je suis soulagé qu'il t'ait manqué, fit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

– Non Jack, il m'a tué, souffla Ianto, lui montrant sa chemise tachée.

– Tu veux dire…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en souriant. Quand il avait quitté la Terre, il était allé sur une planète où il avait trouvé la mort après une rixe. Puis à son réveil, il avait à nouveau passé le vortex pour disparaître avant que les habitants ne s'aperçoivent qu'il pouvait revenir à la vie. Il avait maudit le Tardis pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais à présent, il était heureux que cela se soit passé. Il allait pouvoir rester auprès de l'immortel… immortel, il l'était lui aussi maintenant, quelle ironie quand on y pense ! Il allait rentrer chez lui et épouser son amant si celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'avis et ils mèneraient une vie à deux jusqu'à la fin des temps, quelle heureuse perspective !

– Je le veux toujours Ianto, tu ne dois avoir aucun doute là-dessus.

– Que veux-tu ? interrogea le jeune homme.

– Me marier avec toi, je n'ai pas d'autre souhait. Tu es la partie de mon âme sans laquelle je ne peux pas vivre, tu m'es aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire et l'eau que je bois, tu es tout pour moi et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes.

– Si j'avais su cela avant de quitter la Terre, je ne serais jamais parti, fit le Gallois en passant tendrement sa main sur la joue de son amant. Je pensais vraiment que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

– Comme quoi, quelquefois, il vaut mieux se parler que de rester chacun dans son coin. Et vous, fit-il en baissant les yeux sur l'homme qui se relevait péniblement, ma vie m'a été rendue, alors je vous laisse la vôtre, mais dorénavant, ne convoitez pas ce qui n'est pas pour vous ! Une dernière chose, oubliez ce que vous venez de voir ou je reviendrai m'occuper de vous, fit-il le regard et le ton dur, espérant vraiment que l'homme tiendrait compte de sa menace. Viens Ian, il est temps de partir, le Docteur nous attend, fit-il en l'entraînant sur le chemin après que Ianto eut ramassé son sac.

Ils traversèrent le village et le Gallois s'arrêta à la taverne pour prévenir le patron qu'il donnait sa démission. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris et lorsque le jeune homme sortit, il le suivit. Il le regarda partir, la main du Capitaine ancrée sur sa hanche en un geste possessif et il sourit, il allait regretter cet étranger qui lui était si sympathique. Il n'était pas resté longtemps à son service, mais il s'était habitué à sa présence et à sa gentillesse. Quand Ianto tourna la tête, il lui fit un signe de la main que l'agent lui rendit tout en poursuivant sa route.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Tardis, le Seigneur du Temps était allongé dans l'herbe, sous le clair de lune et regardait les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel. Il se releva en les entendant arriver et s'approcha, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Bonjour Ianto, fit-il, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

– Moi aussi Docteur, répondit le Gallois en serrant la main tendue.

– Vous pouvez vous vanter de nous avoir inquiétés, mais je vois que vous allez bien, tant mieux.

– Docteur, je dois vous dire…

– Je le sais, le coupa-t-il. Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne chose ?

– Oh oui alors, lâcha le jeune homme avec enthousiasme.

– Il va devoir me supporter encore très longtemps, fit Jack en riant.

– À moins que ce ne soit le contraire ! reprit Ianto.

– Eh bien, je vois que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, si vous voulez bien embarquer, je dois vous ramener sur Terre, fit l'homme de Gallifrey en les invitant à entrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Tardis se dématérialisait et entamait son retour vers Cardiff.

oOoOo

Quand la cabine eut disparu, les quatre membres reprirent leur travail. Ils ne savaient pas pour combien de temps le leader serait absent et il était indispensable d'assurer la protection de la cité.

Tosh alla s'installer à son poste en s'essuyant les yeux. Owen la suivit et l'embrassa tendrement puis se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Declan récupéra son matériel et entreprit de nettoyer son arme. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de trop penser à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux sur son amant et les baissait aussitôt que celui-ci le fixait. Avec un soupir, Finley s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui, l'obligeant à le regarder.

– Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, souffla son collègue. Non, pas du tout, mais je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis.

– Tu as le temps pour faire le point et décider si tu veux continuer, je ne veux pas t'obliger à poursuivre dans une voie qui ne te conviendrait pas, mais sache une chose, je t'aime et ça, ça ne changera pas. Si tu préfères que nous restions amis, eh bien, tant pis, mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Declan l'observait, la lueur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis lui disait tout l'amour que celui-ci lui portait et son cœur s'emballa. Il ne voulait pas changer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout assumer. Il hocha la tête et reprit son travail, ne retenant pas Finley qui se leva finalement pour descendre dans les voûtes. Après un bref regard à son compagnon, il poursuivit sa route, l'esprit rempli de questions qui n'auraient sans doute pas de réponse avant quelque temps.

De temps en temps, Peters regardait vers le couloir, mais son partenaire ne revenait toujours pas. Il finit par se décider et posa son arme puis se dirigea vers les sous-sols. En arrivant devant le battant des cellules, il hésita, mais l'envie fut la plus forte, il ouvrit et observa son amant occupé à nourrir les pensionnaires. Il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, restant silencieux. Sharks tourna la tête en se sentant épié et sourit en voyant son compagnon. Il se releva et s'approcha, une lueur de désir brillant dans ses prunelles. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de Declan et resta sans bouger puis sans crier gare, son compagnon fondit sur ses lèvres tout en le plaquant contre le mur. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Finley sourit.

– Aurais-tu pris ta décision ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui.

– Et ?

– Je voudrais que tu viennes t'installer chez moi, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Sharks se recula légèrement, scrutant son amant. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui semblait qu'il aurait eu besoin de bien plus de temps et maintenant, il lui proposait de partager sa vie.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui, je voudrais t'avoir près de moi à chacun de mes réveils. Je voudrais que nous fassions l'amour jusqu'au bout de la nuit, finit-il dans un murmure.

Finley passa sa main sous son menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur bondissait d'allégresse, il était enfin arrivé à ce qu'il voulait : garder cet homme auprès de lui, jour après jour, année après année, aussi longtemps qu'il lui serait possible.

– Dec, je crois…

Il fut interrompu par l'alarme qui résonna et ils remontèrent rapidement vers la zone informatique. Tosh les vit arriver et elle leur tendit les coordonnées pour l'intervention.

– Ce sont des Weevils, fit-elle, ils sont dans le quartier du palais de justice.

– Que font-ils là-bas ? demanda Sharks.

– Je n'en sais rien, mais il vaut mieux que vous fassiez vite. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas trop de monde, mais un malheur est si vite arrivé !

– On y va, fit le militaire en s'élançant vers le garage.

En quelques minutes, les deux hommes furent sur les lieux et se déplacèrent prudemment pour éviter de se faire surprendre. Puis Declan perçut un bruit. Il s'arrêta pour observer et vit une ombre se mouvoir entre les voitures stationnées. Il fit signe à son compagnon et ils s'approchèrent, chacun d'un côté pour empêcher toute fuite. L'interception se passa très vite, mais l'une des créatures réussit à descendre dans les égouts. La seconde, fauchée par une décharge électrique, s'effondra et resta sans bouger. Peters vérifia qu'elle était inconsciente et partit rapidement chercher le SUV. Quand il revint, son partenaire l'attendait après avoir ligoté l'alien et il l'aida à le mettre dans le coffre.

– Tosh ! fit Finley après avoir connecté son oreillette.

– Oui, tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Nous en avons une, la seconde a réussi à s'enfuir. Nous rentrons.

– Ok, personne n'est blessé ?

– Non, ne t'en fais pas.

– Très bien, alors je vous attends.

– À tout à l'heure, fit-il en se déconnectant.

Il rejoignit son ami qui était déjà dans le véhicule et le regarda un instant avant de se pencher vers lui et de cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis ils regagnèrent la base.

Tosh s'arrêta soudain et leva les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la zone puis regarda sa tasse de café. Le liquide vibrait doucement puis brusquement, ses papiers s'envolèrent, soulevés par un puissant coup de vent qui fut accompagné du bruit caractéristique du Tardis. Elle se leva précipitamment et fut rejointe par Owen qui passa sa main sur sa taille.

Quand la cabine fut stabilisée, ils attendirent, anxieux, la sortie des voyageurs. Le Docteur fut le premier à apparaître, suivi presque aussitôt par le Capitaine.

Revenant des cellules où ils avaient enfermé leur prise, Finley et son ami vinrent rejoindre les autres membres et l'immortel alla vers eux et les salua. Tosh s'approcha, elle semblait au bord des larmes. Ianto n'était pas là, son leader n'avait pas pu le retrouver. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et elle leva les yeux.

– Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Ianto… commença-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire, elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il paraître si serein alors que le jeune homme n'était pas avec lui ! Puis elle sursauta quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Owen et ses collègues étaient face à elle, ainsi que le Docteur, alors se pourrait-il… Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard doux du Gallois. Avec un petit cri, elle s'échappa des bras de son leader pour se réfugier dans les siens, des larmes roulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Puis, brusquement, elle se mit à le frapper de ses deux poings fermés.

– Pourquoi ? pleura-t-elle, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

– C'était une erreur, souffla-t-il en la bloquant contre lui, j'étais perdu, mes idées étaient embrouillées, pardonne-moi.

Owen s'approcha et fixa le Gallois, puis il posa sa main sur son épaule.

– C'est à moi de te demander pardon, fit-il, j'aurais dû te dire ce que Jack subissait, mais sincèrement, je supposais que tu irais près de lui. J'avoue que je n'ai pas compris ton départ.

– Je pensais…

– Non Ianto, le coupa Jack, il faut que tu oublies. Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir retrouvé plus tôt, mais je ne peux rien faire pour effacer ce qu'il t'a fait.

_À suivre…_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapitre 23_**

Tosh s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Owen et le Gallois avait rejoint ceux de son amant.

– Tu ne pouvais rien faire, il voulait que tu viennes avec lui et il m'a dit qu'en te faisant croire que j'étais consentant, tu ne voudrais plus de moi et que tu partirais.

– Chut… je le connaissais bien, il n'aurait pas pu me faire croire une chose pareille. C'était un manipulateur de la pire espèce et sa mort n'est que justice ! asséna le Capitaine.

– Mademoiselle, Messieurs, intervint le Docteur resté jusque là silencieux, puisque tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je pense que je vais vous laisser. Avant toute cette aventure, je devais aller faire une excursion sur la planète Minuit et il est temps que j'y aille.

– Vous devez vraiment partir si vite ? demanda l'immortel.

– Oui mon ami, de plus, je pense que vous avez à faire, alors profitez de ce qui vous a été offert et protégez la Terre, cette planète est chère à mon cœur, je vous la confie.

– Je ne serai plus seul veiller sur elle, répondit Jack, s'attirant le regard surpris des autres membres et le sourire de Ianto.

– Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit le médecin.

Le Capitaine regarda son amant et passa la main sur sa taille en un geste possessif puis l'attira contre lui, hochant la tête doucement comme pour lui laisser la parole.

– Eh bien, fit le Gallois, je pense que je pourrai seconder Jack dans cette tâche !

– Le Tardis ? fit Owen en ouvrant de grands yeux.

– Oui.

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Oh oui et j'avoue qu'au début, je prenais ça pour une malédiction. J'avais fui la Terre parce que je croyais…

– Je t'ai dit de ne plus y penser, le coupa le leader.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais quand je me suis fait tuer la première fois, ma réaction a été de haïr le Docteur et sa cabine bleue. Mais ensuite, lorsque Jack est venu me chercher, je les en ai remerciés.

– Donc, tu es comme lui ? intervint Tosh avec un brusque sourire.

– On peut dire ça, effectivement.

– Comment as-tu fait ? Il y a bien quelqu'un qui a dû savoir que tu étais mort ! fit la jeune femme.

– J'étais sur une autre planète, j'ai dû la quitter à cause de ça, justement, répondit le Gallois.

– Bon, eh bien, je pense qu'avec vous deux, la Terre est en sécurité, fit Finley.

– Nous sommes la base, mais nous avons besoin de vous, répondit le Capitaine. Au fait, où en êtes-vous tous les deux ?

Devant la gêne de Declan, l'immortel sut que tout était réglé et il sourit. Il se tourna vers le Docteur qui se préparait à partir et l'accompagna jusqu'au Tardis après des adieux rapides. Quand la cabine se fut dématérialisée, le leader serra son amant contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le relâcher.

– Jack, que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure ? fit Ianto.

– Juste que Finley n'est plus seul. Avant mon départ, nos amis avaient un petit problème à régler et tout doit être rentré dans l'ordre maintenant. Declan avait, semble-t-il, de doux sentiments pour son ami, mais il n'avait jamais pu les lui avouer. Le faire venir travailler ici l'a mis dans une position où il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, d'autant que toutes ses pensées étaient suffisamment virulentes pour que j'en aie connaissance. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais maintenant, je pense que tout est pour le mieux.

– Ok, répondit le Gallois. Bien, qui veut un café ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Une brusque clameur s'éleva et tous partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Le jeune homme sourit puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était enfin de retour chez lui et pouvait envisager l'avenir plus sereinement. Jack l'aimait et rien ne comptait en dehors de cette vérité.

Quand il monta rejoindre son amant, celui-ci était en grande discussion avec le médecin. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui en l'entendant arriver.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

– Ça ne pourrait pas être mieux, je pense, fit-il en lui tendant sa tasse.

– Tu nous as inquiétés, tu le sais au moins !

Le Gallois baissa la tête, visiblement gêné par les paroles prononcées. Jack se leva et vint près de lui puis passa sa main sur son visage.

– Ne lui en veux pas Owen, il ne savait pas tout.

– Oui, effectivement, mais ne nous refais plus un coup pareil, ok !

– Il n'y a pas de raison, je sais maintenant et rien ne me fera partir.

– Très bien, alors je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, fit le médecin en quittant la pièce.

Le leader regarda son amant quelques instants avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres, demandant doucement l'accès qui lui fut accordé sans délai. Les langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent sensuellement, les corps se pressèrent, faisant monter le désir chez les deux partenaires. Quand l'air vint à manquer dans leurs poumons, ils se séparèrent à regret et le Gallois se noya dans l'océan azur qui le fixait.

– Qu'as-tu fait de l'appartement ? demanda-t-il soudain.

– Rien, nous nous sommes occupés de l'aérer et j'allais y dormir. Il était impensable de faire ce que tu nous avais demandé, j'avais bon espoir que tu reviendrais.

Ianto le regarda sans rien dire puis il cueillit un léger baiser sur les lèvres frémissantes et s'écarta.

– Il faut que j'aille y faire un tour, souffla-t-il finalement.

– Tu veux déjà me quitter, murmura le Capitaine, faisant frissonner le jeune homme.

– Je veux juste que nous passions une bonne soirée.

– Dans ce cas, je te laisse y aller. Je te rejoindrai dès que possible, enfin, si tu veux bien de moi… fit-il taquin.

– Évidemment, comment veux-tu que la soirée soit bonne si tu n'es pas là ? répondit le Gallois, une lueur coquine dans le regard qui fit monter une douce chaleur dans le corps du leader.

– Tu devrais te sauver, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien, fit Jack après avoir effleuré ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire puis il sortit du bureau et descendit voir ses collègues.

Dans la zone principale, les deux militaires discutaient avec la jeune informaticienne. Il s'approcha d'eux et Tosh lui sourit.

– Il faudra que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as vu, fit-elle.

– Tu sais, il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai plutôt vécu cela comme un exil.

– C'est toi qui l'avait choisi, répondit-elle, s'arrêtant brusquement en se mordant la lèvre. Désolée Ianto, je ne voulais pas…

– Non, tu as raison, j'aurais dû poser des questions quand j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je savais que Jack avait compris et je pensais…

– Il n'a eu de cesse de te chercher, le coupa-t-elle. Dès qu'il a pu tenir debout, il est parti pour te retrouver.

– Elle a raison, renchérit Finley. Il se faisait vraiment du souci pour toi, mais il était prêt à te laisser le choix de revenir ici. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer, mais juste comprendre ce qui t'avait poussé à partir.

Ianto resta silencieux, durant son absence, il n'avait fait que survivre. Quand il avait quitté la Terre, une partie de lui était restée sur la planète et maintenant, il sentait un regain d'énergie qui le revigora.

– Comment trouves-tu ton nouvel emploi ? demanda le Gallois en regardant Declan.

– Ça change de l'Unit et je ne m'en plains pas, bien au contraire, fit-il avec un sourire.

– Tu rentres chez toi ? s'enquit Tosh.

– Oui, je pense qu'il est temps que je retrouve mon univers.

– J'y suis passée de temps en temps pour ouvrir les fenêtres, fit-elle. Jack n'avait pas du tout l'intention de suivre ta demande. Il était persuadé que tu rentrerais et il voulait que tu retrouves ton appartement.

– Je te remercie Tosh. Bien, je vais y aller, je ne reviendrai que demain.

– Oui et profites-en pour te reposer, lança Owen en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– J'en ai bien l'intention, rassure-toi.

Après avoir salué ses amis, le jeune homme quitta la base et partit vers le centre-ville. Il voulait faire quelques provisions pour le repas du soir et préparer une surprise pour son amant.

La fin de la journée se passa sans problème particulier. Une intervention fut nécessaire pour repousser des Weevils baladeurs, mais ce fut rapide. Les membres de l'équipe rentrèrent chez eux et le Capitaine fit le tour des cellules pour nourrir les pensionnaires puis s'arrêta un moment auprès de Myfanwy avant de se rendre chez le Gallois.

En arrivant devant la porte, Jack hésita puis il glissa dans la serrure la clé que Ianto lui avait donné avant de partir et entra dans l'appartement. Tout était calme et silencieux, en avançant dans le salon, il vit que de nombreuses bougies brûlaient, rendant la pièce très intime.

Lentement, il défit son manteau et regarda autour de lui. Le Gallois ne semblait pas être chez lui et il décida de l'attendre. Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée et laissa son attention se perdre dans la contemplation de l'eau qui scintillait puis il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, le jeune homme était venu le rejoindre et le serrait contre lui.

– Comment fais-tu pour être aussi discret ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Ça demande de l'entraînement, répondit l'agent en le tournant vers lui.

Jack fut surpris par la tenue de son amant, mais bien vite, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser qui se fit rapidement plus passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, l'immortel laissa ses mains glisser sur le peignoir de satin noir brodé d'un dragon gallois, caressant doucement le corps qui se pressait contre le sien.

– Ian, tu vas me rendre fou, souffla-t-il avant de mordiller l'oreille qui passait à sa portée.

Le jeune homme gémit et laissa son amant dénouer le lien et écarter le tissu, dévoilant sa nudité. Lentement, Jack le dirigea vers le canapé et le coucha puis il s'allongea sur lui après avoir débouclé sa ceinture pour ne pas le blesser.

La pièce résonnait de leurs râles et gémissements et lorsqu'ils s'accordèrent enfin un peu de repos, les bougies étaient presque consumées.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent dans la salle de bain pour se doucher puis ils s'installèrent pour prendre leur repas. Après un dernier café, ils allèrent se coucher et Ianto se blottit contre le corps de son amant, se laissant emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Au matin, le Gallois s'éveilla le premier et regarda le Capitaine dormir, il semblait si paisible. Des yeux, il caressa le corps alangui, résistant à la tentation de poser ses doigts sur la peau.

– Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? entendit-il soudain.

– Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

– J'ai envie de sentir tes mains sur moi, alors vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, murmura le leader en se mettant sur le dos.

Ianto sourit puis se pencha et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres avant de glisser sa paume sur le torse, faisant frémir son amant. Jack darda sa langue, demandant l'ouverture qui se fit dans l'instant, laissant sa consœur venir à sa rencontre et entamer un doux ballet sensuel. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle et le Gallois plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Celui-ci lui effleura la joue, puis il soupira.

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

– Rien de particulier, je me demandais juste quand nous pourrons trouver le temps de nous… marier. C'est ce que nous voulions faire, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en voyant l'agent se redresser. Mais tu as peut-être changé d'avis !

– Non Cariad, mais…

– Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

– Rien, je t'aime et tu le sais, mais…

– Ok, répondit le Capitaine, je n'insiste pas. Je vois que John a fait plus de dégâts que je ne le pensais. Tu n'as plus confiance en moi, c'est ça ?

– Non Jack, absolument pas, mais…

– Cesse de douter Ianto, je veux vivre avec toi, non, ce n'est pas ça en fait, fit-il en s'asseyant et en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Je veux que nous ne fassions plus qu'un, je veux pouvoir crier au monde que plus personne n'aura de droit sur toi puisque je revendique ce privilège.

Le Gallois ne disait rien, se contentant de le fixer, tandis que l'immortel attendait sa réponse. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune homme l'aimait, mais il semblait avoir peur du regard des autres. Finalement, il s'approcha, surprenant un sourire de son amant et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Je suppose que tu m'as _écouté_, fit-il doucement.

– Tu m'as bien demandé d'être patient et de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, alors, tu vois, je t'ai obéi.

– Donc tu sais !

– Je voudrais que tu me le dises.

– Est-ce bien utile ?

– Oui, je voudrais te l'entendre dire, insista le leader.

– Très bien, alors nous devrions arrêter une date afin que je puisse m'occuper des papiers.

– Merci mon ange. Bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que nous allions au Hub, fit le Capitaine avant de rejeter la couette.

Ianto le regarda aller vers la salle de bain, nu comme un ver. Jack s'arrêta à la porte et lui adressa un grand sourire avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Le Gallois refit le lit et alla préparer le café tout en réfléchissant aux implications d'une telle union. Maintenant qu'il avait une ligne de temps beaucoup plus longue que celle du commun des mortels, le Capitaine n'allait-il pas finir par se lasser de lui et regretter ce mariage.

– Aucun risque Ianto, je te l'ai dit, fais-moi confiance.

Le jeune homme sursauta, tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu son amant revenir et sentit ses bras l'entourer et le serrer contre lui. L'immortel déposa des petits baisers dans son cou avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

– Je bénis le Tardis pour ce fabuleux cadeau, souffla-t-il. Je t'aime Ianto et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

– Moi aussi, murmura l'agent.

Après un instant, il se dégagea des bras qui l'enserraient et il prit la tasse pour la donner à son compagnon. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon et dégustèrent la boisson chaude sans un mot, le regard vrillé dans celui de l'autre, rendant toute parole inutile.

Quand ils eurent terminé, le Gallois alla nettoyer et ranger les mugs puis il passa dans la chambre pour s'habiller pendant que le Capitaine, déjà vêtu, sortait sur le balcon et regardait la baie en attendant que son partenaire revienne.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux hommes quittaient l'appartement pour se rendre au Hub. Sur la place, ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme ayant décidé de passer par la boulangerie et le leader poursuivit son chemin et entra dans l'office de tourisme.

Quand il passa le sas, il vit que les autres membres étaient déjà arrivés et Tosh lui fit un petit signe. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. Sans rien dire, mais un peu inquiète, elle lui emboîta le pas sous le regard étonné de ses collègues. Jack la fit entrer et referma la porte puis alla s'asseoir en l'invitant à faire de même.

– Pourquoi tu t'angoisses comme ça ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, j'ai juste besoin de ton aide.

La jeune femme parut soulagée et elle lui sourit.

– Désolée, mais tu avais l'air… enfin tu ne semblais pas…

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot exact, mais quand le Capitaine lui rendit son sourire, elle cessa de s'inquiéter pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui demander.

– Bien, tout à l'heure, nous ferons le point sur les dossiers en cours, mais je voudrais que tu te libères un peu de temps pour m'aider dans une démarche un peu particulière.

– Ça y est, vous allez vous marier ! lança-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, ravi de constater que la jeune femme était toujours aussi perspicace.

– Oui, nous en avons discuté ce matin et je pense qu'il est temps de rendre notre relation officielle.

– Ok et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

– Je voudrais que tu le secondes. Il semble inquiet quant à la suite, depuis que le Tardis lui a rendu la vie…

– Et l'a rallongée, le coupa-t-elle.

– Oui, et l'a rallongée, il a peur que je finisse par me lasser de lui. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il renonce au dernier moment, je l'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse.

– De ce côté-là, tu n'as pas à te faire de souci, Ianto est très amoureux de toi également, mais le fait est que tu as déjà eu une longue vie et de nombreux partenaires, il est normal qu'il ait quelques appréhensions. Vous vous engagez dans une relation qui durera bien plus longtemps qu'une vie humaine et les noces d'Eau ne seront pas les dernières que vous fêterez !

– Oui, je l'espère, fit-il. Bien, alors je te fais confiance, en cas de besoin, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

– D'accord, répondit-elle en se levant.

L'alarme du sas venait de retentir, annonçant l'arrivée du Gallois qui se dirigea vers la cuisine avec le sachet de viennoiseries qu'il venait d'acheter. Il salua ses collègues au passage et leva les yeux vers la passerelle, se sentant observé. Tosh venait de sortir du bureau et s'apprêtait à descendre quand l'alerte se déclencha. Rapidement, elle rejoignit son poste et nota les informations.

– Deux Weevils près de Bute Parks, lança-t-elle.

– Désolé, mais le café, ce sera pour plus tard, lança l'immortel, Tosh et Owen, vous restez ici, Messieurs, on y va !

Les quatre hommes se rendirent dans le garage et s'installèrent dans le véhicule. Le Capitaine quitta rapidement le bâtiment et se dirigea vers les coordonnées indiquées. Ils devaient faire vite, en cette période, le parc était fréquenté par de nombreux promeneurs et il ne fallait pas qu'ils rencontrent les créatures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans l'espace vert et s'approchèrent des créatures qui semblaient attendre des proies potentielles, mais quand les aliens repérèrent les hommes, ils chargèrent. Le Gallois, voyant que Finley était en danger, se déplaça pour le protéger sans que ses collègues n'aient le temps de réagir.

_À suivre…_


	24. Chapter 24

Kimmy Lynn : Ne t'en fais pas, je connais aussi des problèmes de réseau et on ne peut malheureusement rien y faire. Pour ce qui va suivre, j'ai pris des cours de sadisme pour voir un peu ce que ça donnerait. Je ne suis pas au niveau de certains, mais...

Marou : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 24_**

Avec un cri de rage, l'immortel fit feu plusieurs fois, mais c'était trop tard, le jeune homme avait gravement été blessé et quand il s'approcha de lui, son regard se voilait déjà. Le leader se laissa tomber à genoux auprès de lui et enlaça le jeune homme, le tirant doucement pour le coller contre son torse. Il l'enserra de ses bras et regarda ses collègues avancer. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il vit Finley constater le décès. Le second Weevil fut abattu par Declan qui venait maintenant les rejoindre.

– Désolé Jack, souffla-t-il.

Le Capitaine hocha la tête sans rien dire, il avait le cœur en morceaux mais il n'aurait laissé sa place pour rien au monde. Quand la grande faucheuse le prenait dans ses filets, le jeune homme devait souffrir autant que lui actuellement, il se rendait maintenant compte de la douleur qu'il devait endurer.

Patiemment, il attendit que la mort relâche sa proie, serrant le corps inerte contre lui puis tout d'un coup, le Gallois se tendit et laissa échapper un gémissement avant de papillonner des paupières. Il leva les yeux et regarda son amant avant de lui sourire doucement.

– Comment fais-tu pour supporter cette attente ? demanda le leader.

– Qu'ai-je comme autre choix ? La seule consolation que je puisse avoir, c'est de savoir que tu vas me revenir. Ma douleur est une chose, mais celle que tu ressens lors de ton retour à la vie est bien plus importante, tu peux me croire, répondit le jeune homme.

Cependant, la résurrection du Gallois eut un spectateur. Lena avait suivi le jeune homme quand elle avait vu passer l'équipe. Elle était restée à l'abri des regards et n'avait pas manqué l'accrochage avec les créatures des égouts. Elle décida d'aller voir son ami lorsqu'il serait rentré chez lui, elle voulait des explications, comprendre ce qui venait de se passer !

Elle regarda le Capitaine qui aidait Ianto à se relever et surprit le baiser que l'immortel donna à son compagnon. Elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie, ainsi, les deux hommes semblaient avoir une relation ! Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Ianto l'avait repoussée lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé devant son immeuble après leur dernière soirée.

Elle vit l'équipe prendre place à bord du SUV après avoir chargé les aliens morts. Le véhicule démarra et passa devant elle au moment où elle se dissimulait derrière l'angle du mur. Elle suivit le 4x4 du regard avant de prendre la direction de l'Unit pour commencer sa journée de travail.

Pendant le trajet de retour au Hub, le Capitaine jeta de fréquents coups d'œil à son compagnon, le voir revenir à la vie l'avait soulagé. Ianto s'en aperçut et posa sa main sur la sienne, lui souriant tendrement sous le regard des deux militaires installés à l'arrière.

– Ne te fais pas de souci, je vais bien, souffla-t-il.

– Oui, Dieu merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait…

– Tu sais bien que ce n'est plus d'actualité, le Tardis m'a fait, non, nous a fait un immense cadeau et j'entends bien en jouir le plus longtemps possible.

– Moi aussi, murmura l'immortel.

Le silence tomba dans l'habitacle et lorsqu'ils se garèrent dans le parking souterrain, Jack contacta le médecin.

– Owen, je veux que tu examines Ianto dès son arrivée, fit-il ignorant le regard de son compagnon.

– Pourquoi ? Il y a eu un problème ?

– Il s'est fait tuer, je veux que tu t'assures que tout va bien !

– Pas de problème, envoie-le-moi !

– Ok, répondit le Capitaine en coupant la communication.

– Jack, je vais bien ! tenta le jeune homme.

– Je préfère en être sûr. Lorsque je me fais tuer, Owen m'examine également, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour toi.

– Très bien, si ça peut te rassurer, mais il faut descendre les Weevils.

– Finley et Declan vont s'en charger ! Toi, tu viens avec moi ! fit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Il fit signe aux deux militaires puis entraîna le Gallois avec lui. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Jack s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il laissa ses lèvres divaguer dans son cou et remonta pour prendre sa bouche en un doux baiser auquel le jeune homme répondit. Ils se séparèrent lorsque la cabine stoppa et se rendirent auprès du médecin qui les attendait.

Tosh leva les yeux en les voyant passer et Ianto lui adressa un sourire et un léger haussement d'épaules. La Japonaise se pencha à nouveau sur son écran et continua son travail.

Le Gallois prit place sur le lit médical et laissa son collègue l'examiner sous le regard attentif de son amant. Owen prit ses constantes, écouta son cœur puis se tourna vers son leader.

– Il va bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Tu peux y aller Ianto, fit-il à son ami, et si tu pouvais nous faire un petit café, ce ne serait pas de refus.

– Ok, répondit-il en sautant de la table. Tu vois, tu t'en fais pour rien, je vais bien, dit-il à son amant avant de partir vers la cuisine.

Jack le regarda s'éloigner et se tourna vers son collègue. Il ne pouvait se départir de l'inquiétude qui l'accompagnait depuis qu'il savait que le jeune homme pouvait, tout comme lui, revenir d'entre les morts.

– Il a raison tu sais, il n'est pas différent de toi maintenant.

– Oui, mais j'ai eu des centaines d'années pour m'y faire !

– Il ne sera pas moins prudent, tu peux lui faire confiance, mais le fait est qu'il peut, à l'égal de toi, nous protéger bien mieux qu'avant.

– Je le sais bien, mais je ne suis pas tranquille. Tout à l'heure, il m'a semblé qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et qu'il s'était volontairement mis en danger.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Un Weevil allait attaquer Finley et il s'est interposé !

– Tu l'aurais fait aussi !

– Oui, mais j'ai l'habitude et les résurrections sont douloureuses, il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il va souffrir et…

– Je sais, le coupa le médecin, mais dis-toi bien qu'il ressentait la même chose lorsque tu mourais !

– Je m'en doute… Bien, je vais dans mon bureau, fit Jack en montant les marches.

Owen le regarda partir, il comprenait bien l'angoisse de son leader, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Le Gallois pouvait désormais échapper à la mort et il faudrait bien qu'il prenne sur lui lorsque, par malheur, il viendrait à décéder.

En entendant toquer à la porte, le Capitaine releva la tête et reposa le dossier qu'il essayait de lire. Il laissa son amant s'approcher et lui tendit la main pour qu'il vienne près de lui.

– Jack, je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas me faire une crise pareille à chacune de mes morts ?

– Si tu savais comme c'est difficile… Tu reviens à la vie, effectivement, mais combien d'années de vie supplémentaires t'a donné le Tardis. Imagine que tu n'aies pas, comme moi, l'éternité devant toi, que vais-je faire si un jour tu ne te réveilles pas ?

– Je pourrais te poser la même question. Cela fait des années que tu vis et que tu meures, mais tu ne connais pas non plus le délai qui t'a été accordé ! Peut-être que c'est toi qui me quitteras le premier, on ne peut pas savoir !

– Ian, je t'aime tellement, fit le Capitaine en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi.

– Moi aussi, Jack, je n'envisage plus ma vie sans toi et tu le sais bien.

Le Gallois passa sa main derrière la nuque de son compagnon et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, baiser auquel répondit l'immortel avec empressement, sa langue demandant à approfondir l'échange en recherchant celle de son partenaire. Le jeune homme s'écarta, vrillant son regard dans celui de son leader et lui caressa doucement la joue.

– Je dois aller terminer le rangement des archives, fit-il. Les ouvriers sont toujours dans le bureau, ils ont besoin de quelques jours supplémentaires pour terminer les différents aménagements.

– D'accord. Ce soir, je resterai un peu plus tard, je voudrais finir ces dossiers, ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils traînent.

– Tu veux un coup de main ?

– Non, ça ira, tu n'auras qu'à nous préparer un de tes délicieux repas et je me dépêcherai de rentrer.

– D'accord, mais à trop aimer mes plats, tu vas devoir faire de l'exercice, répondit le Gallois avant de se mordre les lèvres, se rendant compte qu'une lueur venait d'éclairer le regard de son amant.

– Pour ça, tu n'as pas à te faire de souci, j'ai un très bon sparring-partner ! fit le Capitaine avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Après de longues minutes d'un échange passionné, ils se séparèrent et le jeune homme quitta le bureau pour descendre aux archives.

Vers 16 h, il se rendit auprès de son amant et le prévint qu'il quittait la base. Il devait aller faire quelques courses pour le repas du soir et prépara une tournée de café avant de s'en aller. Une demi-heure plus tard, il arrivait chez lui et déposa les paquets dans la cuisine avant de passer dans la chambre pour prendre une douche et se changer.

Il venait de mettre le rôti au four quand on sonna à son interphone. Il retira rapidement son tablier et vérifia sa tenue. Après un bref regard à sa montre, il sourit en allant vers l'entrée, son amant avait pu se libérer plus tôt que prévu et venait le rejoindre.

– Oui, fit-il s'attendant à entendre la voix de l'immortel.

– Bonjour Ianto, c'est Lena, je peux monter s'il te plaît ?

– Lena, tu as des problèmes ? demanda-t-il surpris.

– Je voudrais te parler, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

– Très bien, je t'attends, fit-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'ouverture.

Quand elle arriva devant l'appartement, le jeune homme s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, surpris de la revoir. Elle retira sa veste et le Gallois l'accrocha à la patère avant de l'inviter à le suivre au salon.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Je veux bien un café, celui de l'Unit est loin d'être aussi bon que le tien, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il s'éclipsa pour aller préparer la boisson et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les tasses qu'il posa sur la table. Elle se servit et but une gorgée, coulant un regard à son ami avant de se lancer.

– Comment se passe ton nouveau boulot ?

– Très bien, mais dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

– Je t'ai vu cet après-midi et j'avoue que je me pose des questions.

– À quel propos ?

– Ces créatures, vous les rencontrez souvent ?

– Ça nous arrive, notre boulot est de protéger Cardiff et nous voyons des aliens qui passent par la faille, mais tu le sais déjà. Quand j'étais à l'Unit, nous avions aussi les mêmes impératifs.

– Oui, bien sûr ! Mais…

Elle hésitait, comment lui dire qu'elle avait entendu l'un de ses compagnons annoncer sa mort et que quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était relevé comme si de rien n'était !

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Avez-vous des techniques que vous ne partagez pas avec l'Unit ?

– De quoi veux-tu parler ?

– Je t'ai vu… mourir, finit-elle par avouer.

Le Gallois se redressa, cherchant rapidement une explication à lui donner, mais il ne trouvait rien. Il se leva et fit quelques pas tout en glissant sa main dans sa poche et toucha son téléphone. Il avait besoin de l'aide de l'immortel et tout en se déplaçant, il tâtonna et appuya sur la touche d'urgence, déclenchant l'appel sur l'appareil de son amant.

– Je ne peux rien te dire, je suis désolé !

– C'est à cause de lui, c'est ça !

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, c'est pour cela que tu m'as rejetée !

– Non ! Quand j'ai quitté l'Unit, je le connaissais à peine.

– Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses dire oui à un homme alors que j'attendais de pouvoir te faire connaître mes sentiments pour toi. Avec la mort de Lisa, je pensais que tu avais besoin de temps, mais de toute évidence, tu n'étais pas intéressé par les femmes !

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai été surpris lorsque ça s'est produit, mais il est différent…

– En quoi ! le coupa-t-elle.

– Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, mais je me sens bien près de lui, je me sens vivant !

– Parlons-en de la vie ! Comment as-tu fait pour ressusciter ? Tu étais mort, j'ai entendu ton collègue le dire à ton patron et quelques minutes après, tu étais debout !

Il la regarda, ne sachant que dire, elle s'aperçut de sa gêne et se leva, le regard étincelant de colère. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et prit son blouson qu'elle enfila tout en faisant face à son ami.

– Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance, fit-elle, mais je vois que le Capitaine a déteint sur toi ! L'Unit ne fait que le tolérer, mais un jour, ils lui feront rendre gorge et ce jour-là, ils s'occuperont de lui de manière définitive !

– Que veux-tu dire ? fit-il en s'approchant.

– Moi aussi, je sais avoir des secrets, cracha-t-elle, je te croyais mon ami, mais je me suis trompée.

Au moment où elle se tournait vers la porte pour sortir, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'immortel qui saisit la scène au premier coup d'œil. La jeune femme passa le seuil en le bousculant et quitta rapidement le bâtiment, sans laisser aux deux hommes, le temps de réagir.

Après avoir poussé le battant, Jack s'avança et prit son amant dans ses bras, le sentant trembler contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et attendit qu'il se calme.

– Elle m'a vu revenir, souffla le jeune homme.

– Que lui as-tu dit ?

– Rien, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

– Je vais m'en occuper, je vais essayer de la rencontrer et lui donner du Retcon, je n'ai pas le choix.

– Je sais. Comment fais-tu pour traverser les siècles sans te faire remarquer ?

– Je ne le peux pas toujours, c'est pourquoi le Retcon existe. J'ai également des amis à l'Unit qui font des modifications régulièrement pour que personne ne se pose des questions. Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais je me débrouille.

Il glissa sa main sous son menton et lui fit lever la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et délicat.

– Je t'aime tellement, je ne voudrais pas que l'on soit séparé, souffla le Gallois.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Lena m'a prévenu qu'un jour, ils te mettraient définitivement hors jeu et j'avoue que ça m'inquiète.

– Ne le sois pas. Je vais me renseigner, mais s'il y avait eu quelque chose de précis, on m'aurait déjà prévenu. Mais dis-moi, ça sent bon !

– Oui, j'ai préparé un rôti Saltmash, je pense que ça devrait te plaire.

– Tu sais bien que j'aime ta cuisine, fit-il en laissant divaguer ses lèvres dans le cou de l'agent qui soupira doucement.

– J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle, souffla-t-il.

– C'est vrai, mais il faut laisser le temps pour la cuisson, en attendant, je vais aller prendre une douche, fit le leader en s'écartant brusquement avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

Il savait que le Gallois ne pourrait pas résister à une telle invite et le Capitaine voulait faire l'amour avec son homme, lui faire voir des étoiles et surtout, lui faire oublier, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, la menace proférée par la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme le regarda partir avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il arrosa le rôti et referma le four puis il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, il détailla le corps de son amant et un désir prit soudain possession de ses reins à la vue de cet homme séduisant. Il quitta ses vêtements et se glissa dans la cabine, se collant au dos de son compagnon, caressant le torse du bout des doigts.

– J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Il descendit ses doigts vers le bas-ventre qu'il caressa tendrement tout en s'emparant des lèvres qui lui furent offertes. Il frotta sa virilité réveillée sur les fesses de son compagnon tout en faisant coulisser sa main le long du sexe réactif. Il le sentait lentement durcir puis il tourna le Capitaine et le plaqua contre la paroi tout en initiant un nouveau baiser. Il finit par relâcher la bouche qui soupirait pour aller butiner le torse, martyrisant les tétons dressés de désir puis continua son chemin vers le membre qui battait dans sa main.

Les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'immortel, Ianto donna un coup de langue sur la hampe avant de l'engloutir. Il commença de lentes allées et venues, caressant la peau tendre de l'intérieur des cuisses qui s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la main qui se referma sur les bourses pleines.

Les paupières maintenant closes, le Gallois écoutait les soupirs et gémissements de son compagnon tout en accélérant ses va-et-vient sur le sexe qu'il sentait palpiter. Sa langue dessina la longueur pour aller cueillir la perle de désir qui s'échappa du gland. Les jambes du leader commençaient à trembler sous la montée du plaisir et Ianto augmenta encore la cadence jusqu'au moment où l'immortel se déversa dans sa bouche en criant son prénom. Il avala la semence, n'en laissant pas perdre une goutte puis il quitta le membre radouci pour s'emparer des lèvres de son amant en un baiser incendiaire qui les laissa pantois lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

– Ian, tu vas finir par me faire mourir de plaisir, murmura le Capitaine.

– Aucun risque, souffla le jeune homme, tu oublies que tu es immortel, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire coquin.

Les mains repartirent à la conquête des corps qui se pressaient à nouveau. Les bouches soudées laissèrent passer les langues qui bataillèrent langoureusement. Mais Ianto avait envie de se perdre en son amant. Il s'écarta et le tourna, le faisant mettre face au mur avant de dessiner sa colonne vertébrale du bout des lèvres, picorant ça et là pour finalement s'arrêter sur les reins qui se creusaient.

Du bout du doigt, il dessina la raie puis alla effleurer l'anneau de chair qui se crispa puis se détendit. Il en effleura le contour avant de glisser une phalange tout en pointant sa langue pour humidifier la peau. Jack n'était plus que râles et gémissements et se tendait vers le jeune homme qui continuait son office et ajouta deux autres doigts qui écartèrent et étirèrent doucement les parois délicates. Puis il retira sa main et se redressa, guidant sa hampe douloureuse vers le tunnel d'amour qu'il voulait investir.

– Tu es prêt Cariad ?

– Hum, oui, viens…

Le Gallois entra doucement, prenant garde à ne pas blesser son amant qu'il sentait s'écarter lentement sur son passage. Une fois totalement enfoui, il posa ses mains sur le bas-ventre de son compagnon et ondula légèrement tout en goûtant la peau de son cou. Puis il commença de lents va-et-vient, s'appliquant à chercher la prostate de l'immortel. Lorsqu'il la trouva, celui-ci gémit plus fortement et fut secoué par un violent frisson, se resserrant sur le sexe qui le fouillait, augmentant encore les sensations du jeune homme. Il ressortait presque de la gaine veloutée pour s'y engager de nouveau, faisant monter le plaisir dans les deux corps qui se couvraient d'humidité.

– Cariad, je t'aime, souffla le Gallois avant de donner un coup de reins qui lui fit à nouveau percuter la prostate déjà sensibilisée.

Jack gémit et se cambra un peu plus, il ne pouvait pas répondre, une boule de feu parcourait son corps et un râle lui échappa lorsque son amant enroula ses doigts autour de son membre durci. Ianto cala le rythme de sa masturbation sur celui de son bassin et accéléra encore la cadence. Dans un cri, l'immortel se répandit dans sa main et le jeune homme se déversa en son amant, un gémissement profond montant dans sa gorge. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et le serra contre lui, restant enfoui dans l'antre chaud, recouvrant doucement son souffle.

_À suivre…_


	25. Chapter 25

Kimmy Lynn : Comme on dit souvent... cherchez la femme (et les ennuis suivront) oup ! Merci pour ton soutien et bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 25_**

La nature reprenant ses droits, le Gallois dut se retirer et le Capitaine se tourna vers lui, fixant son regard avant de prendre ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et prirent leur douche avant de sortir de la cabine et de se sécher. Avant de quitter la pièce, le jeune homme enserra la taille de son amant, se collant contre son dos et déposa des petits baisers à la base de son cou, écoutant l'immortel soupirer doucement.

– Aurais-tu encore des envies ? fit-il taquin.

– Ça pourra attendre, murmura l'agent avant de sortir de la salle de bain, nu comme un ver.

Jack le suivit du regard et sourit, mais les pensées de Ianto étaient agitées, il était soucieux des paroles de Lena. Le Capitaine savait que son amant avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. Pour l'avoir vécu lui-même, il comprenait qu'il leur soit difficile de passer totalement inaperçus, mais leurs morts et leurs retours à la vie devaient rester ignorés de tous et surtout de l'Unit !

Quand il le rejoignit, le jeune homme avait enfilé un bas de pyjama et se dirigeait vers la porte. Jack le rattrapa et lui prit le bras pour le tourner vers lui.

– Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons gérer. Rien ne nous séparera, je t'en fais la promesse. Peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver, je ferai tout pour que nous restions ensemble et si Cardiff ne veut plus de nous, eh bien, nous irons ailleurs !

– Nous ne pouvons pas partir et tu le sais très bien. La faille ne peut pas rester sans surveillance, répondit le Gallois.

– Dans ce cas, nous deviendrons invisibles ! fit l'immortel très sérieusement avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Ianto quitta l'abri des bras protecteurs et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La sonnerie du four venait de retentir et il devait s'assurer que le rôti était prêt à être servi. Après avoir vérifié la cuisson, il referma et sortit la vaisselle qu'il disposa sur la table du balcon. Ce soir, ils profiteraient de l'une des dernières soirées d'été et de la vue sur la baie qui scintillait sous les lumières qui venaient d'être allumées.

– Ça sent bon, fit le Capitaine en s'approchant.

– Merci. Va t'installer, j'arrive.

Le Gallois s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et Jack alla s'appuyer à la balustrade, laissant son regard dériver sur la place. Quand il entendit son amant arriver, il se tourna et lui sourit avant de s'asseoir.

Tous deux apprécièrent le repas et quand ils eurent terminé, Ianto ramena le café qu'ils burent tranquillement, les yeux vrillés dans ceux de l'autre. Les paroles n'étaient pas utiles, leur regard parlait pour eux.

Après avoir tout rangé, ils allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au matin, ce fut le téléphone qui les réveilla. Jack prit la communication pendant que Ianto se levait pour aller faire du café. Après avoir raccroché, le leader le rejoignit.

– Ian, Owen a besoin de nous. Tosh a intercepté des messages de l'Unit.

Le Gallois se figea avant de se tourner vers son amant. La peur qui le tenaillait depuis la veille semblait prendre corps et il sentait l'angoisse lui vriller les entrailles.

– Ne t'en fais pas, pour le moment, ce ne sont que des on-dit, mais nous allons voir cela de plus près, fit l'immortel en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre, puis le Capitaine lui releva le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ianto s'écarta en soupirant et donna la tasse à son amant qui sortit pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Il leva les yeux en voyant le Gallois entrer dans la pièce, il lui tendit la main pour l'inciter à venir près de lui, mais le jeune homme se détourna et alla se poster devant la baie vitrée. Jack termina sa boisson et alla près de lui, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et l'appuyant contre son torse.

– Cesse de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer, souffla-t-il.

– Mais…

– Chut, pas un mot… je ne vais pas les laisser faire quelque chose qui pourrait nous mettre en danger. Nous devons aller au Hub, Tosh a commencé à analyser les messages et elle doit me faire un topo lorsque nous arriverons. Finley et Declan se chargent des interventions, nous pourrons rester à la base sans aucun problème.

– Mais nous n'allons quand même pas vivre cachés comme des fugitifs ! asséna le Gallois.

– Non, bien sûr que non, mais pour le moment, le plus urgent est de nous occuper de ton amie et de faire disparaître les informations qu'elle a déjà pu leur donner.

– Je pense que tu as raison. Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

– Elle veut connaître la vérité, eh bien, je peux la rencontrer et la lui expliquer et ensuite, effacer ses souvenirs ou mieux, je peux ne rien lui dire du tout, ce qui serait même la meilleure solution. Le Retcon peut ne pas avoir d'action permanente sur certaines personnes, alors autant qu'elle en sache le moins possible.

– Tu vas donc aller la voir, fit le Gallois un peu inquiet.

– Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Je lui offrirai un verre et nous discuterons de choses et d'autres avant d'aborder le principal, mais à ce moment-là, le produit aura fait effet et je lui proposerai de la raccompagner. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des problèmes avant de rentrer chez elle.

Le jeune homme le regardait tout en réfléchissant et au moment où il allait parler, le Capitaine posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher.

– Tu pourras nous rejoindre, ainsi tu verras qu'elle sera en sécurité lorsqu'elle s'endormira, fit-il, conscient de l'inquiétude de son amant.

– D'accord, je te fais confiance, répondit-il avant de lui voler un baiser puis de se diriger vers la chambre, suivi par l'immortel.

Ils se préparèrent et quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre à la base. En chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent à la boulangerie pour acheter le petit déjeuner de l'équipe et en arrivant devant l'office, ils virent Finley et Declan en grande discussion.

– Bonjour Capitaine, salut Ianto, firent-ils quand ils s'arrêtèrent près d'eux.

– Bonjour, un problème ? demanda le leader.

– Aucun.

– Bien, alors rentrons, nous devons avoir une réunion ce matin.

– Ce n'était pas prévu, fit Sharks.

– Non, mais il y a un fait qui doit vous être révélé et il faut que nous réglions le problème très vite, répondit Jack.

– Ok, on vous suit.

Les quatre hommes entrèrent dans l'office et refermèrent soigneusement derrière eux. Sur la place, une camionnette stationnée avait retenu l'attention de l'immortel, mais il n'avait rien dit. Quand ils passèrent le sas, Tosh leva la tête et leur sourit, Owen vint les rejoindre pendant que Ianto allait dans la cuisine pour préparer la première tournée de café.

– En salle de réunion ! lança le leader.

Tous s'y rendirent et prirent place en attendant le Gallois. Quand il arriva, il distribua les tasses et posa les assiettes de viennoiseries puis s'installa à côté de son compagnon.

– Merci Ianto, fit ce dernier avant de goûter sa boisson. Bien, je crois que nous allons avoir un petit souci. Tosh a intercepté des messages en provenance de l'Unit et nous devons faire en sorte que les informations qui circulent disparaissent.

– Que veux-tu dire ? intervint Declan.

– Eh bien, une amie de Ianto l'a vu revenir à la vie et il semblerait qu'elle en ait parlé.

– Quoi ! Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

– Peu importe, mais maintenant, il faut éviter que l'Unit ne s'intéresse trop à nous. Je vous rappelle que je suis dans le même cas que lui et s'il leur venait l'idée de tous nous tester, nous serions dans de sales draps !

– Effectivement. Que comptes-tu faire ?

– Pour commencer, je vais la rencontrer et faire en sorte qu'elle oublie, fit Jack.

– Retcon ?

Le leader acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la discussion. Il percevait ses pensées et comprenait son appréhension, mais pour la sauvegarde de Torchwood et de l'équipe, il fallait en passer par là.

– Bien, Ianto, je voudrais que tu la contactes et que tu lui donnes un rendez-vous. Nous devons faire au plus vite.

– Très bien, répondit le jeune homme en prenant son téléphone.

Les autres restèrent silencieux en le regardant faire le numéro. Quand la ligne décrocha, il essaya de paraître aussi calme que possible.

– Salut Lena !

– Bonjour Ianto, je ne pensais pas que tu me rappellerais.

– Tu voulais des explications et je crois légitime que tu puisses en avoir. Si tu veux bien, nous pourrions nous rencontrer.

– Tu as le droit de parler maintenant ? Je croyais que ça devait rester secret !

– Effectivement, c'est le cas, mais je pense qu'il est plus sage d'en discuter afin que tu ne te fasses pas de fausses idées.

– Et ton patron, il est d'accord avec ça ?

– Oui, nous en avons parlé et nous pensons que c'est la meilleure solution.

– Très bien. Que proposes-tu ?

– Eh bien, nous pourrions nous retrouver à la _Bayside Brasserie_, vers midi, si tu veux bien.

– D'accord, j'y serai. À tout à l'heure Ianto. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

– À tout à l'heure, répondit le Gallois en raccrochant, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais il allait trahir son amie et pour cela, il s'en voulait.

– Bien, fit le leader, alors à partir de maintenant, je veux encore plus de prudence de la part de chacun d'entre vous. Dans la mesure du possible, déplacez-vous par deux et pour les interventions, personne ne part seul, même pour un seul Weevil.

– Que se passe-t-il Jack ? demanda l'informaticienne, surprise par les nouvelles directives.

– Je crois que nous sommes déjà surveillés, fit-il.

– Quoi ? Tu en es certain ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit Owen.

– Mon instinct et tu sais qu'il m'a rarement trompé, quel que soit le sujet !

– Oui, effectivement, mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

– Continuer notre boulot ! Tosh, je voudrais que tu entres dans les ordinateurs de l'Unit et que tu recherches tous les renseignements qui seraient liés à Ianto. Lena a commencé à semer les germes de nos ennuis, il faut en éradiquer les racines très rapidement avant que toute l'organisation ne soit au courant.

– J'ai déjà commencé, fit-elle. Mais il me semble qu'il n'y ait pas trop de ramifications. Pour le moment, ça se cantonne aux hautes instances et au laboratoire qui t'employait, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers le Gallois qui restait silencieux.

– C'est parfait, alors continue et tiens-moi au courant. Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail, Ianto, tu viens dans mon bureau.

Tous se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce sans rien dire. Le Gallois suivit le leader, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne posa pas de questions. En arrivant, Jack le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

– Rien de particulier, ne t'en fais pas, mais je voulais te poser une question concernant notre avenir.

– Tu ne veux plus te marier avec moi, c'est ça ? fit Ianto soudain angoissé.

– Non mon ange, répondit le Capitaine en s'accroupissant devant lui et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, absolument pas. Il me tarde même de devenir ton mari, mais avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, n'as-tu pas quelques inquiétudes ?

– Non, aucune. Je te fais confiance pour trouver une solution et nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien évidemment.

Jack s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

– Ian, il y a une chose cependant que tu dois savoir sur moi, mais ça ne sera pas facile.

– Que peut-il y avoir de plus difficile que de savoir que tu peux survivre aux gens qui t'entourent ? Quand j'ai appris que tu étais immortel, j'avoue que j'ai eu quelques difficultés, vivre à tes côtés et un jour, t'abandonner, ce n'était pas simple non plus à envisager, tu peux me croire.

– Je m'en doute, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu auras sans doute du mal à accepter ce que je suis.

– Je sais ce que tu es, le coupa le Gallois, et je ne veux pas que tu changes. Alors, dis-moi…

– Ok, mais j'espère ne pas te faire fuir quand tu sauras. Cependant, je trouvais plus honnête de te le dire avant que nous soyons mariés.

– Dis-moi, insista l'agent Jones.

– Ian, avais-tu envisagé d'avoir des enfants ?

Le jeune homme se redressa, surpris par la question. Il tenta d'en comprendre le sens et vrilla son regard dans celui de son amant.

– Pourquoi… je veux dire oui, évidemment, comme tout le monde, je pense, mais ce n'est plus d'actualité.

– Et si ça pouvait l'être ?

– Que veux-tu dire ? Faire appel à une mère porteuse ?

– Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

L'immortel prit le visage de Ianto entre ses mains et le regarda quelques instants. Il entendait les pensées du jeune homme et finit par lui sourire.

– Ian, quand nous serons prêts, que dirais-tu si je te donnais un enfant ?

– Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, tu sais bien qu'un homme ne peut pas porter la vie…

Le Gallois tenta de se lever, mais le Capitaine l'en empêcha.

– Je ne suis pas un homme comme les autres, tu devrais le savoir pourtant ! Je vais te laisser réfléchir à ce que tu souhaites et j'accepterai ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit, souffla-t-il.

Il se redressa et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, laissant son amant essayer de rassembler ses idées. Il percevait le chaos dans son esprit, les questions qui se bousculaient et auxquelles il tentait de donner une réponse, mais sans y parvenir. Finalement, l'agent se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Jack le laissa partir, conscient qu'il devait lui laisser le choix, mais si le Gallois décidait de s'éloigner de lui, comment allait-il vivre avec la douleur qu'il commençait à ressentir alors même que Ianto ne savait pas encore comment faire face à cette information pour le moins déconcertante.

À l'heure du déjeuner, les deux hommes sortirent de la base, mais aucun ne fit allusion à leur discussion du matin. Il était important de couper court aux rumeurs qui commençaient à circuler à l'Unit et ils se rendirent d'un bon pas vers la Bayside où Lena attendait le Gallois. Avant d'y arriver, Jack prit le jeune homme par le poignet et le fit s'arrêter, il savait que son amant était inquiet. Ianto tourna la tête vers lui et tenta de lui sourire, puis ils se séparèrent, le Capitaine continuant son chemin vers le restaurant. En arrivant près de la table, il vit que la jeune femme contemplait la baie et n'avait, semble-t-il, pas vu son ami s'éloigner.

– Bonjour Lena, fit l'immortel.

Elle sursauta et le regarda sans un mot. Elle reconnaissait l'employeur de son ex-collègue et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

– Puis-je m'asseoir ?

– Oui, oui bien sûr, fit-elle légèrement troublée. Je suis désolée, mais j'attends quelqu'un.

– Je suis au courant, mais les explications que vous attendez, c'est à moi de vous les donner. En tant que dirigeant de l'agence, cela m'incombe.

– Très bien, alors, je vous écoute, fit-elle brusquement. Qu'avez-vous fait à Ianto ?

– Mademoiselle, je pense que nous devrions commencer par commander quelque chose, si vous le voulez bien.

– D'accord ! dit-elle après une hésitation.

Jack fit un signe et le serveur s'approcha. Il demanda deux apéritifs légers puis attendit qu'il s'en aille.

– Ianto va bien, ne vous faites pas de souci.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu dans le parc ! fit-elle butée.

– Quelquefois, la vue peut jouer des tours, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, répondit-il en se souvenant du baiser qu'elle avait donné au jeune homme.

– Admettons, mais croyez-vous que pour l'ouie, ce soit la même chose ?

À ce moment-là, le serveur revint avec les boissons et les déposa avant de s'éloigner. Jack devait mettre le Retcon dans le verre de son interlocutrice et comptait sur le Gallois pour faire diversion. Après avoir glissé sa main dans sa poche, il appuya sur une touche de son téléphone et attendit quelques secondes.

La jeune femme avait détourné le regard au moment où l'employé s'était approché et elle vit l'agent Jones passer sur la place. Elle se redressa et lui rendit le signe qu'il lui fit avant de s'éloigner. Quand elle reprit sa place, l'immortel avait versé le produit. Le Capitaine attrapa son verre et le leva comme pour trinquer, elle fit de même et ils burent une gorgée.

– Bien, pour en revenir à notre affaire, je dois vous dire que Ianto est un très bon élément, fit-il. L'emploi que je lui ai proposé n'est pas toujours évident, mais il s'en sort bien.

– De quel emploi parlez-vous ? De celui de l'agence ou de celui qu'il a auprès de vous ? répondit-elle des éclairs dans le regard. Vous n'allez pas contester que vous êtes liés, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela qui vous lui avez fait quitter l'Unit ?

– Nous avions besoin de personnel, c'est vrai, mais Ianto a du charme et vous ne pouvez pas le nier ! Nous avons, semble-t-il, été attirés par la même personne, mais je ne l'ai obligé en aucune façon, j'ai proposé, il a simplement disposé, si je puis dire.

– Et galant avec ça ! grogna-t-elle.

La jeune femme se sentait bouillir et vida son verre d'un seul coup, le reposant brutalement sur la table. Cet homme venait de lui avouer qu'il avait détourné Ianto d'elle et elle ne pouvait le supporter.

– Quand je l'ai vu reprendre vie, je n'y croyais pas ! fit-elle. Il était bien mort, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu votre collègue vous le dire ! asséna-t-elle.

– Calmez-vous, souffla le Capitaine.

– Et pourquoi donc ? Je dois vous dire que j'en ai parlé, vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher bien longtemps. L'Unit vous surveille depuis des années et je leur ai donné matière à réflexion.

– Vous mettez Ianto en danger et vous vous dites son amie ? Excusez-moi, mais à agir ainsi, vous allez déclencher des réactions qui pourraient ne pas vous plaire.

– Peu importe, de toute façon, je l'ai perdu quand vous l'avez mis dans votre lit ! cracha-t-elle.

– Il y est venu tout seul, si ça peut vous rassurer et les sentiments qui nous lient sont très forts, cependant, s'il venait à me quitter, jamais je ne pourrais agir comme vous le faites !

– J'en ai assez entendu, fit-elle brusquement.

La jeune femme tenta de se lever, mais elle vacilla et le Capitaine la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe. Le Retcon faisait son effet et il était temps de quitter le restaurant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? demanda-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance.

_À suivre…_


	26. Chapter 26

Kimmy Lyn : S'arranger ? Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le mot à employer. Je pense que l'équipe a du souci à se faire...

* * *

**_Chapitre 26_**

L'immortel la prit dans ses bras et traversa l'établissement sous le regard surpris du maître d'hôtel. À ce moment-là, Ianto entra et alla lui dire quelques mots avant de rejoindre son leader. Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et ils installèrent la jeune femme à l'arrière. Le Gallois s'assit et prit la tête de son amie sur ses genoux, laissant le volant à son amant.

– Tu es prêt ? demanda ce dernier.

– Oui, tu peux y aller.

Jack démarra et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'arrêtait devant l'immeuble. Il descendit et fit le tour de la voiture pour aider l'agent à sortir puis il prit la jeune femme et suivit le Gallois qui pénétrait dans le hall. Pendant le trajet, il avait récupéré les clés de son amie et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Le Capitaine alla déposer l'endormie dans la chambre et la mirent en sous-vêtements avant de la couvrir de sa couette. Dans quelques heures, elle se réveillerait en ayant oublié les quelques semaines qui venaient de s'écouler et trouverait, dans sa boîte à lettres, un courrier de Ianto lui expliquant qu'il avait quitté l'Unit. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle reprendrait son travail, elle ne serait pas troublée par l'absence de son ami.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement et rentrèrent au Hub avec le déjeuner. Pendant le repas, Jack expliqua ce qu'ils venaient de faire puis chacun retourna à ses occupations.

En fin de journée, les membres quittèrent la base et le Capitaine fut étonné de ne pas avoir vu le jeune homme. Dans l'après-midi, il l'avait suivi par le biais de la CCTV lorsqu'il était allé ouvrir l'office de tourisme, mais à aucun moment, il n'était venu le voir, il s'était même absenté en compagnie de la jeune informaticienne. Que devait-il en déduire ? Il soupira et se leva pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée. La zone centrale était vide, mais il savait que le Gallois était encore dans les murs. Ce soir, il avait l'intention de l'inviter au restaurant, ainsi, il pourrait connaître sa décision s'il en avait déjà pris une !

Il descendit dans sa chambre et se doucha rapidement avant de retourner dans son bureau au moment où le jeune homme passait la porte. Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent puis l'agent Jones s'approcha et tendit un paquet à son leader qui le saisit sans comprendre.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ouvre !

L'immortel obtempéra et sortit une couverture de berceau aux couleurs pastel. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard lumineux de son amant qui vint le prendre dans ses bras.

– Je te l'ai dit Jack, je t'aime tel que tu es et si en plus, tu peux me donner un enfant, que pourrais-je demander de plus ?

– Je ne te fais pas l'effet d'être un monstre ? souffla-t-il.

– Bien sûr que non, répondit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et d'initier un baiser qui devint très vite passionné.

Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Jack lui caressa tendrement la joue tout en le regardant. Il était heureux, son Gallois avait accepté ce qu'il était et rien n'était plus important à ce moment-là.

– J'avais prévu de t'emmener au restaurant, fit-il doucement, serais-tu d'accord ?

– J'avais eu la même idée, j'ai réservé au Barocco, je pense que nous avons quelque chose à fêter, répondit le jeune homme.

– Et on peut savoir ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Je suis amoureux d'un homme extraordinaire qui va devenir mon époux et me donner un enfant !

Jack le regarda puis se mit à sourire, lui aussi avait une surprise pour son futur conjoint et il voulait la lui montrer avant d'aller dîner.

– Si tu veux te changer, on peut passer chez toi, dit-il finalement. Ensuite, je voudrais t'emmener quelque part.

– Où ?

– Tu verras bien, répondit-il en lui volant un baiser.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la base et se rendirent chez l'agent. Pendant que Ianto se préparait après avoir pris une douche, l'immortel regardait la vue sur la baie depuis le balcon. Toute la journée, il avait surveillé les allées et venues des véhicules sur la place, mais la camionnette n'était pas réapparue, cependant, il restait tout de même vigilant.

– Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, souffla le Gallois en se collant contre son dos, posant ses mains sur son torse.

– Je t'attendais.

– Tu aurais pu venir me rejoindre, la cabine est assez grande, répondit Ianto d'une voix chargée de sous-entendus.

– Je m'en doute, mais dans ce cas, il aurait fallu que tu annules le restaurant, fit Jack d'un air gourmand.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire puis ils rentrèrent et le Capitaine attrapa son manteau pendant que son amant fermait la baie vitrée. Ils quittèrent l'appartement et montèrent dans la voiture de l'agent Jones.

– Ian, je voudrais que tu ailles à cette adresse, fit le leader en lui tendant un papier.

– C'est la zone résidentielle, répondit le jeune homme après avoir lu, tu veux y voir quelqu'un ?

– On peut dire ça, fit-il évasif.

– Ok, alors c'est parti, répondit le Gallois en mettant le contact, de toute façon, nous sommes en avance, j'ai réservé pour 20 h.

Ils roulèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes puis le jeune homme s'engagea dans une grande artère tranquille bordée d'arbres et de maisons toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Il s'arrêta devant le numéro indiqué et regarda la façade.

– Qui habite ici ? demanda-t-il.

– Personne !

– Eh bien alors, pourquoi est-on ici ?

– Tu vas voir, viens avec moi, fit le Capitaine en descendant du véhicule.

Il attendit que son amant le rejoigne puis il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Il sortit une clé et la glissa dans la serrure sous le regard surpris de son compagnon qui ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Il détailla le panneau de bois finement sculpté, agrémenté d'un marteau de bronze. Quand le battant fut ouvert, l'immortel l'invita à entrer, mais le jeune homme resta sur place, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils faisaient à cet endroit.

– Peux-tu m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il soudain.

– Quand nous serons à l'intérieur si tu veux bien ! Allez, viens, ne nous faisons pas remarquer.

Ianto se laissa guider, après quelques pas, il entra dans un grand salon agréablement meublé où crépitait un feu de cheminée. Un canapé de cuir blanc occupait le centre de la pièce, faisant face à l'âtre, présageant d'agréables soirées d'hiver. Sur le côté, une longue table recevait les derniers rayons du soleil couchant qui descendait sur le jardin.

Il passa de pièce en pièce, appréciant la fonctionnalité de la cuisine et l'ordre du bureau puis il poussa la porte d'une chambre et s'avança. Le Capitaine restait silencieux derrière lui, écoutant les pensées qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de son amant. Celui-ci s'approcha du lit et glissa sa main sur la courtepointe rouge puis il s'arrêta devant la table de nuit sur laquelle il y avait plusieurs cadres. Certains représentaient l'immortel seul, un autre le montrait avec une jeune femme d'une grande beauté. Ianto tourna la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard, mais le leader resta silencieux, se contentant de faire un pas.

– Pourquoi y a-t-il des photos de toi dans cette maison ?

– Parce que c'est la mienne !

– Je ne comprends pas, tu m'avais dit que tu vivais au Hub.

– Effectivement, mais je suis à Cardiff depuis 1869, j'ai eu une vie avant toi, dit-il comme pour s'excuser. Il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, je vivais avec elle, fit-il en montrant la photo, mais comme tous les autres, elle m'a laissé seul. J'ai gardé cette maison en pensant que peut-être, un jour, je pourrais venir m'y installer à nouveau et lorsque tu as accepté de m'épouser, j'ai voulu la faire restaurer et lui apporter des améliorations. Veux-tu continuer à visiter ?

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, souffla le Gallois reprenant sa lente promenade.

Jack ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et ils passèrent dans le jardin. Le jeune homme fut surpris par la tranquillité de l'endroit et avança de quelques pas puis en tournant la tête, il vit la verrière du jardin d'hiver et s'approcha. À travers la vitre, il aperçut un grand jacuzzi et sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant.

– Tu as tout prévu à ce que je vois, fit-il.

– Je n'y peux rien, j'adore les bulles quand elles te chatouillent le bas du dos, répondit-il l'air coquin.

Ianto eut un petit rire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait puis il retourna dans la maison et termina sa visite. Les artisans avaient fait du très bon travail, la maison était ancienne, mais elle présentait maintenant tout le confort moderne et pouvait rivaliser avec les nouvelles constructions issues de l'imagination des architectes actuels. Sur la table, il y avait un dossier qu'il ouvrit et tomba sur les plans d'amélioration. Il reconnut l'écriture de son amant et se tourna vers lui.

– C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

– Oui, j'ai essayé de trouver ce qui te plairait et je pense que j'y suis arrivé.

– Effectivement, elle est magnifique. Que de surprises en quelques jours ! Tu en as encore beaucoup comme ça ?

– Quelques-unes, fit-il avant de l'enlacer et de prendre ses lèvres en un baiser savoureux.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le Gallois fixa ses prunelles où dansait la flamme du désir.

– Crois-tu que nous pourrions dormir ici ce soir ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

– Bien sûr, tout est prêt, nous pouvons même emménager si tu le souhaites.

– Déjà ?

– Oui, tous les travaux sont terminés, mais peut-être veux-tu attendre que nous soyons mariés ?

– Non, je me moque du qu'en-dira-t-on et puis, les voisins devront s'habituer à voir deux hommes vivrent ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le quartier est des plus simples. Tout le monde s'entraide en cas de besoin et personne ne juge autrui.

– Très bien, alors je te propose d'aller dîner et ensuite, de revenir ici, fit l'agent Jones.

– Si tu veux, répondit l'immortel en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant vers la porte.

Installés dans le véhicule, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, mais l'esprit du Gallois était en ébullition.

– Ian, je t'en prie, avec des pensées comme celles-ci, nous risquons de ne jamais arriver au restaurant, tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que ça me fait, murmura le Capitaine qui venait de se pencher vers son amant.

– Désolé !

– Ne le sois pas, si tu préfères, nous pouvons nous faire livrer et rester à la villa.

– Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous dînions en ville, j'ai des questions à élucider, si nous y retournons, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir le temps de te les poser.

– Comme tu veux, mais la nuit ne fait que commencer, répondit le leader avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

Un gémissement lui répondit et le Gallois ferma les yeux un instant, se reprenant bien vite en s'écartant.

– Si tu n'arrêtes pas, nous risquons d'avoir un accident, fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

– Ce serait dommage ! susurra Jack d'une voix chargée de sous-entendus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se garaient près du Barocco et avant de descendre, Jack l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. En pénétrant dans l'établissement, ils furent accueillis par le maître d'hôtel qui les conduisit à leur table. Quand l'homme se fut éloigné, ils s'installèrent et restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

– Alors, tu voulais me poser des questions, fit Jack en lui prenant la main. Je t'écoute.

– As-tu déjà eu des enfants ?

– Oui, mais il n'a pas vécu et pendant mon mariage, nous nous sommes aperçus que Sylvia ne pouvait pas en avoir, mais ça ne nous a pas empêchés de nous aimer profondément. Quand j'ai fait construire la maison, j'avais dans l'idée d'avoir une grande famille, mais ça ne s'est pas fait. Une des chambres est donc devenue un bureau et les trois autres sont réservées pour les amis.

– Mais pourquoi l'as-tu gardée puisque à l'évidence, les souvenirs de ta vie passée te font souffrir.

– C'est vrai, mais je voulais un endroit où venir me ressourcer et je souhaitais recommencer une nouvelle vie. Cependant, à part toi, personne n'y est venu depuis sa mort. J'ai longtemps cherché celui ou celle qui pourrait vivre dans cette maison et j'ai enfin trouvé, fit-il en portant ses doigts à sa bouche pour en baiser le bout, faisant soupirer le Gallois.

– On nous regarde, fit-il en retirant sa main.

– Eh alors ! Tu dis que tu te fiches du qu'en-dira-t-on et tu rougis comme un adolescent quand je montre au monde que je suis amoureux de toi ! C'est assez ironique, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Sans doute, pardonne-moi.

– Tu te feras pardonner tout à l'heure, répondit Jack l'œil coquin.

Le serveur s'approcha et prit leur commande puis il les laissa continuer à discuter. Dix minutes plus tard, les entrées leur furent servies et le sommelier proposa un vin pour le plat qui allait suivre. Lorsqu'il eut reçu l'accord du Capitaine, il s'éloigna pour aller chercher la bouteille prévue.

– J'aurais une autre question à te poser, fit le jeune homme.

– Vas-y, je t'écoute.

– Tu m'as dit que tu pouvais avoir des enfants, mais nous ne nous protégeons pas, serait-il possible que tu tombes enceint ?

– Oui, effectivement, mais je fais ce qu'il faut, ne t'en fais pas.

– Peut-on savoir ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Je prends un contraceptif.

– Comme les femmes ?

– Oui.

– Owen est au courant ?

– Non.

– Comment fais-tu ?

– C'est un laboratoire extérieur qui me le prépare et me le dépose au Hub. Tu as déjà dû recevoir des livraisons, mais les cartons sont entreposés dans ma chambre.

– Effectivement, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il y avait dedans. Ça se présente comment ?

– Ce sont des petites fioles, j'en bois une chaque jour, ce n'est pas trop contraignant, en général, je le fais en me levant.

– Et quand tu dors chez moi ?

– Je la prends quand nous arrivons à la base, c'est tout. Veux-tu savoir autre chose ?

– Si tu oublies ou que tu ne peux pas en prendre, y a-t-il un risque ?

– Normalement non s'il n'y a pas de rapports dans les 48 heures et lorsque j'en reprends, la couverture est quasi immédiate, mais comme pour tous médicaments, il peut y avoir des loupés.

– Tu dois penser que je suis curieux, fit Ianto en fixant son amant.

– C'est légitime, je t'avoue que tomber enceint n'est pas dans mes prévisions à court terme.

– Évidemment, répondit le Gallois en se reculant pour laisser le serveur déposer son assiette.

Le maître d'hôtel versa le vin et laissa le Capitaine lui donner son sentiment avant de remplir le verre de l'agent Jones. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, ils goûtèrent aux plats et se régalèrent tout en continuant à discuter de choses et d'autres.

À la fin du repas, l'immortel régla la note et rejoignit le Gallois qui l'attendait devant le restaurant. Ils montèrent en voiture et reprirent le chemin de la villa.

Ils commençaient à s'éloigner du centre-ville lorsqu'un véhicule vint à leur hauteur et commença à s'approcher dangereusement au risque de les toucher. Le jeune homme garda son sang-froid et accéléra, mais l'autre conducteur en fit autant. Ianto ne pouvait pas tourner, aucune rue ne se présentait et il envisageait de piler pour pouvoir s'écarter, mais un second véhicule fit irruption et s'approcha de leur pare-choc tandis qu'un troisième les dépassait pour finalement ralentir juste devant eux, les forçant à s'arrêter.

Un homme descendit et pointa une arme sur eux, cependant, Jack n'avait jamais vu de matériel identique et ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il sortit son revolver, prêt à en découdre lorsque leur adversaire tira, touchant la carrosserie avec une onde lumineuse qui les tétanisa et leur fit perdre connaissance. Rapidement, deux individus s'emparèrent du Gallois inconscient et le jetèrent dans le coffre de l'une des voitures puis les agresseurs quittèrent précipitamment les lieux, abandonnant l'immortel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un véhicule de police s'arrêta à sa hauteur et l'officier descendit. Il fit le tour et s'approcha de la portière. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et ouvrit avant de se pencher.

– Monsieur, fit-il en secouant doucement le leader.

Jack ne réagissait toujours pas et l'homme insista, mais voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau, peut-être trouverait-il son nom et pourrait-il prévenir ses proches. Il se redressa et fit signe à son collègue qui vint le rejoindre. Il lui montra la carte de l'institut et prit son téléphone. Après quelques sonneries, un homme lui répondit d'une voix ensommeillée.

– Declan ?

– Oui !

– Declan, c'est Sean, de la police de Cardiff.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

– Tu bosses bien pour Torchwood ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Je crois que ton patron est tombé dans un guet-apens ! Ils devaient être deux, mais il est seul maintenant. La portière conducteur est ouverte, mais pas de trace d'une autre personne.

– Où est-il ?

– Sur Avondale Road.

– Très bien, peux-tu attendre, j'arrive, répondit-il en secouant son compagnon qui dormait encore.

– Pas de souci, mais fais vite, si le central m'appelle, je devrai partir.

– Ok, fit-il en raccrochant. Finley, réveille-toi bon sang, Jack a des problèmes !

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

– Sean a trouvé leur voiture et aucune trace de Ianto, je crois que l'Unit est derrière ça. Le Capitaine a bien dit que nous étions surveillés !

– Merde, c'est pas vrai. Préviens Owen, qu'il nous retrouve sur place, fit-il en se levant rapidement et en attrapant ses vêtements.

Tandis qu'il s'habillait, son amant téléphonait au médecin puis lorsqu'il eut raccroché, il se prépara et tous deux quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée.

_À suivre…_


	27. Chapter 27

Kimmy Lyn : Comme je te l'ai dit, les ennuis ne font que commencer, le Gallois est dans de sales draps... Il y a des fous partout, c'est bien connu...

* * *

**_Chapitre 27_**

Quand ils arrivèrent, le Capitaine était toujours inconscient. Declan remercia son ami et les deux policiers reprirent leur ronde. Quelques minutes après, Owen et sa compagne arrivaient et stoppaient près de la voiture.

– Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Il n'a pas repris connaissance, mais il ne semble pas blessé.

– Ok, il faut le ramener à la base, ici je ne pourrai rien faire. Tosh, peux-tu conduire, je vais m'asseoir à l'arrière et le surveiller, nous allons au Hub.

– Je vais prendre votre voiture, fit Finley.

Son collègue lui tendit les clés et s'installa sur la banquette, tandis que la jeune femme s'asseyait à la place conducteur et démarrait.

Les trois véhicules prirent la direction de la Roald Dahl Plass et quelques minutes après, ils descendaient dans le parking souterrain.

Declan alla chercher un transbordeur et ils couchèrent leur leader dessus avant de se rendre à la baie médicale. Le médecin fit les premiers examens, inquiet que le Capitaine n'ait toujours pas repris connaissance puis il nota les informations sur une fiche. Tosh s'approcha et passa une main douce sur la joue de l'inconscient puis leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Elle semblait au bord des larmes, son ami avait disparu et l'immortel ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Owen vint la prendre dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter, soudain, il la sentit se tendre et elle se dégagea pour se pencher sur le leader qui venait de bouger.

– Jack ! Reste tranquille, tout va bien.

– Ianto !

– On ne sait pas où il est, tu étais seul quand nous sommes arrivés.

– Ils l'ont emmené, souffla-t-il.

– Qui ?

– Je ne sais pas, l'Unit je pense.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Finley qui s'était approché.

– Nous venions de sortir du restaurant et une voiture nous a forcé à nous arrêter. Un type a sorti une arme que je ne connaissais pas et a tiré sur la voiture.

– Quoi ? firent les quatre membres d'une seule voix.

– J'ai vu un rayon lumineux et sentit comme un choc électrique puis plus rien.

– Ok, dit Owen. Pour ce qui est de toi, il semble que tout soit en ordre, mais pour Ianto, il faut le retrouver. Si c'est bien l'Unit qui l'a fait enlever, je suppose que c'est à cause de cette femme !

– Je pense que oui. Tosh, peux-tu voir ce que tu peux trouver, fit Jack en se redressant.

– J'y vais.

Elle se sauva et laissa ses collègues discuter. Il y avait urgence pour sortir le Gallois du piège dans lequel il était tombé.

oOoOo

Ianto ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir où il était. Allongé par terre, il passa sa main sur son visage tout en regardant le point rouge de la caméra fixée au plafond. Il était dans les locaux de l'Unit, il en était persuadé, comment allait-il pouvoir sortir de là ?

Il resta un long moment sans bouger avant de se relever et de s'approcher du mur pour s'y adosser. Il ferma les paupières, essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il était seul, mais les hommes qui s'en étaient pris à lui avaient-ils également emmené l'immortel ? Il ne le savait pas et souhaita de toutes ses forces que ce ne fut pas le cas, tant que le Capitaine serait libre, il pourrait espérer être délivré rapidement.

Brusquement, il entendit des bruits de pas et des voix et une clé fut tournée dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître cinq hommes, dont un, en blouse blanche qu'il supposa être un médecin.

– Bonjour M. Jones, je suis le Général Andrew Forth. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop maltraité, fit-il ironique.

– Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ?

– Voyons, vous devez bien avoir une idée !

– Je devrais ?

– Je suppose que vous n'avez pas oublié Miss Willcox ?

– J'ai travaillé avec elle, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, fit Ianto en tentant de paraître calme.

– Elle est venue nous raconter une histoire assez intéressante et vous êtes ici pour que l'on puisse se rendre compte de sa véracité. Pour le moment, nous allons simplement vérifier que vous êtes en bonne santé, ensuite, nous vous laisserons vous reposer. Demain, nous commencerons les tests et une chose, fit-il en faisant un signe au médecin qui s'approcha, ne pensez pas que Torchwood vous viendra en aide, vous n'êtes pas à Londres. Le temps qu'ils vous retrouvent, nous aurons toutes les réponses qu'il nous faut. Allez-y Mark, il est à vous ! dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Ianto était sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se laissa faire. Le praticien prit ses constantes et nota les informations avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Les quatre autres personnes le suivirent et le Gallois entendit le Général ricaner dans le couloir. Une fois la porte refermée, il se laissa tomber sur la couchette, respirant à grand peine tant son cœur battait fort.

– Jack, aide-moi, souffla-t-il, des larmes coulant sur sa tempe pour aller se perdre dans l'oreiller.

oOoOo

Au Hub, le Capitaine s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, mais malgré tout, il s'en voulait. Il leva la tête en entendant toquer et fit signe à Tosh qui attendait pour entrer. Elle s'approcha de lui et fit le tour de la table pour venir poser sa main sur son épaule.

– Jack, nous allons le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis en train de charger les vidéos et je suis certaine que nous le ramènerons rapidement.

– Puisses-tu avoir raison, soupira le leader.

– Je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Que faisiez-vous à cet endroit, ce n'est pas le chemin pour le Hub, ni pour son appartement.

– Nous allions à la villa.

– Quelle villa ? Oh pardon, je dois te paraître bien indiscrète, fit-elle en s'excusant.

– Du tout, avant d'aller dîner, j'avais emmené Ianto dans les quartiers résidentiels. J'y possède une maison depuis de très nombreuses années et je voulais savoir si elle pouvait lui plaire pour que l'on puisse s'y installer.

– Une maison, mais c'est magnifique ! Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

– Il l'a trouvé très belle et nous devions y passer la nuit, souffla-t-il.

– Oh ! Je comprends, mais ce n'est que partie remise, tenta-t-elle. Nous allons le retrouver et vous pourrez y aller !

– Je l'espère. Si c'est bien l'Unit qui l'a fait enlever, qui sait ce qu'ils vont lui faire…

– Il ne faut pas y penser, la seule chose à faire, c'est de trouver où il est et d'aller le récupérer ! lâcha-t-elle faisant lever un sourcil à l'immortel qui ne l'avait jamais vue si enflammée.

– N'empêche que j'aurais dû être plus attentif. Si cette femme ne l'avait pas vu revenir à la vie, nous n'aurions pas tous ces ennuis.

– De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Owen qui venait d'entrer, accompagné par les deux militaires.

Le Capitaine resta silencieux en les regardant avancer. Il entendait leurs pensées et se rendait compte à quel point ses collègues étaient perturbés par ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Jack, arrête de te mettre martel en tête, fit le médecin, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, vous avez pris une décharge électrique, un peu comme avec un tazer, mais à grande échelle. Je suppose que c'est une arme alien qui permet, en une seule fois, de mettre de nombreuses personnes hors d'état de nuire. Nous en avons parlé et Declan m'a dit qu'il avait vu ce genre de technologie dans le dépôt qu'il gardait.

– C'est donc bien l'Unit qui est derrière tout ça ! lâcha l'immortel.

– Il semblerait, mais Tosh a déjà commencé à chercher cependant, il n'y a rien de mentionné. Il est possible qu'il n'ait pas été amené à Londres.

– Mais alors, où serait-il ?

– Je l'ignore mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut rapidement le retrouver. S'ils l'ont enlevé pour vérifier les dires de son amie, il est dans de sales draps. Une fois qu'ils l'auront vu revenir à la vie, ils ne le lâcheront plus.

Jack abattit son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter ses collègues puis il se leva, visiblement furieux. Il s'empara de son manteau et quitta la base sans un mot.

Owen fit un signe et Finley le rattrapa sur la place, le suivant à bonne distance. L'un d'eux était déjà aux mains de l'organisation londonienne, autant éviter qu'un second tombe dans leurs filets.

– Je retourne à mon poste, fit la jeune femme en s'avançant vers la porte.

– Declan, il faudrait nourrir les pensionnaires, pourrais-tu t'en charger ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Owen, l'arrêta-t-il en le voyant sortir, tu penses que nous avons une chance de le retrouver.

– Évidemment ! lâcha-t-il, nous avons la meilleure informaticienne du pays, que dis-je du pays, du monde pour ne pas dire de l'univers !

– Je t'en prie, souffla la Japonaise en rougissant.

– Quoi, je ne dis que la vérité ! Si quelqu'un peut le ramener, c'est bien toi et je te fais confiance, insista le médecin.

Elle hocha la tête et descendit l'escalier, suivie par les deux hommes. Owen se rendit à la baie médicale tandis que le militaire continuait son chemin vers les sous-sols.

Une heure plus tard, l'alarme du sas retentit et la lourde roue bascula, laissant apparaître l'immortel et son collègue qui l'avait finalement rattrapé pour discuter. Finley comprenait la détresse de son leader, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse envahir par le désespoir et devait se montrer fort face à l'adversité.

Tosh s'approcha et il lui sourit, elle se glissa dans ses bras ouverts et posa sa tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis elle s'écarta.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Ça peut aller, souffla-t-il. As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

– Pas pour le moment, mais le programme retrace leur déplacement. J'en ai déjà une bonne partie, il semblerait qu'ils se soient dirigés vers Londres. Dès que j'ai leur destination, je te tiens au courant.

– Merci ma belle. Il faudrait que vous rentriez chez vous, vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

– Nous allons dormir ici, fit-elle, ainsi je pourrai suivre l'évolution des recherches. Mais avant, nous allons dîner.

Comprenant que sa décision était irrévocable, il évita d'insister et se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais il ne restait plus de café, il ressortit donc de la pièce. Quand le livreur eut déposé la commande, ils allèrent s'installer en salle de conférence et firent honneur aux plats servis.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils nettoyèrent et une demi-heure plus tard, le silence envahissait la zone centrale, Finley étant retourné dans ses quartiers, ne voulant pas, lui aussi, quitter la base. Declan resta avec lui et le Capitaine descendit dans sa chambre après avoir baissé les lumières pour laisser de l'intimité au couple qui s'était installé dans le canapé.

Le lendemain, commença la longue attente des renseignements nécessaires à la recherche du Gallois. Jack restait au Hub lorsque les deux militaires pouvaient se passer de lui lors des interventions et Tosh et Owen ne quittaient plus les ordinateurs qui travaillaient sans relâche.

oOoOo

Ianto était resté éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Par l'ouvrant scellé qui éclairait la cellule, il avait suivi le lever du jour et attendait l'arrivée des militaires. Par la trappe installée au bas de la porte, on lui passa un plateau, mais il ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler l'angoisse qui montait.

Une heure plus tard, il entendit des pas dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit sur les hommes venus la veille.

– Eh bien M. Jones, vous devriez vous restaurer, vous allez en avoir besoin ! fit le Général avec un sourire en coin.

Ianto se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire et le militaire fit signe à deux hommes qui vinrent s'emparer du Gallois, le forçant à se mettre debout.

Ils l'entraînèrent dans les coursives et arrivèrent dans une grande pièce après avoir emprunté un ascenseur pour descendre dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Ils l'obligèrent à s'allonger sur une table médicale après avoir dû se déshabiller pour ne garder que son boxer et des projecteurs furent orientés sur lui. Les hommes le sanglèrent pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas tenter de s'échapper.

– Mark, il est à vous, tâchez de ne rien oublier de tous les tests qui sont prévus et je veux un rapport détaillé de chaque résultat.

– Bien Général !

– M. Jones, je vous laisse aux bons soins de notre médecin, fit-il ironique. Bonne journée !

Il sortit, laissant les deux militaires en faction dans la pièce. Le praticien commença par prendre les constantes du jeune homme qui avait fermé les yeux, essayant de respirer calmement malgré la peur qui commençait à l'envahir.

Soudain, il lâcha un gémissement, l'homme venait de lui entailler le bras et regardait, stupéfait, la plaie se refermer lentement. Il nota précisément ses observations et continua à taillader la peau méthodiquement, chronométrant le temps que les blessures mettaient à se cicatriser.

Deux heures plus tard, il fut détaché et le médecin lui tendit un peignoir qu'il enfila, puis il fut reconduit dans sa cellule et il se laissa tomber sur sa couchette, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il savait que ce n'était que le début et espérait qu'ils n'en viendraient pas à le tuer autant de fois qu'ils l'avaient entaillé.

De nouveau, un plateau lui fut glissé, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir un peu. Il sommeillait quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

– M. Jones, ce n'est pas sérieux, si vous ne vous nourrissez pas, nous allons devoir vous y obliger, fit le Général.

– Allez au diable ! lâcha le Gallois sans bouger.

Le militaire s'approcha et regarda l'homme allongé puis il se pencha et passa sa main sous sa joue pour l'obliger à tourner la tête vers lui. Quand il croisa le regard du jeune homme, un frisson le parcourut, il lisait de la haine dans les prunelles océan, mais il ne dit rien. Après quelques instants, il se redressa et prit une chaise pour s'installer auprès du prisonnier.

– M. Jones, il semblerait que Miss Willcox ait eu raison dans ses allégations. D'après ce que notre médecin a pu observer, vous auriez une capacité de guérison hors du commun.

– Eh alors !

– Vous vous rendez compte, une armée d'hommes entraînés et invulnérables serait la protection idéale pour notre pays.

– Vous délirez !

– C'est ce que vous pensez ? Les grands découvreurs ont souvent été traités de fous, mais vous voyez ce qu'ont donnés leurs inventions ? Revenons-en à vous M. Jones, comment avez-vous fait ? Êtes-vous né avec cette particularité ?

Le jeune homme garda le silence, il était hors de question qu'il trahisse le Capitaine et le Docteur. Il était prêt à supporter tout ce qu'on lui imposerait, ça ne serait jamais pire que ce qu'il avait subi lorsqu'il était aux mains de Hart ! Il allait bientôt se rendre compte du contraire !

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, le Général Forth se leva et repoussa la chaise. Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'il se ravisa et se tourna vers le prisonnier.

– Demain, nous allons vérifier combien de temps vous mettez pour revenir à la vie ! lâcha-t-il.

Il vit le jeune homme tressaillir, mais il n'y eut aucune autre réaction. Déçu, il quitta la pièce et retourna dans son bureau.

oOoOo

À la base, les recherches se poursuivaient. Tosh avait trouvé la dernière localisation du véhicule qui avait emmené le Gallois, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait étudié les environs de Newbury, mais à cet endroit, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des champs à perte de vue, aucune maison, aucun bâtiment de quelque taille que ce soit !

Le Capitaine avait laissé Declan contacter un de ses anciens collègues, mais celui-ci lui avait confirmé qu'il n'y avait pas de mission en cours qui nécessiterait un déplacement à l'extérieur de la cité.

– Jack, pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas le Docteur ? demanda la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau après être restée un moment à l'observer.

– Il ne pourra rien faire, Ianto est sur Terre, pas au fin fond de l'univers !

– Je m'en doute bien, mais il a le Tardis…

– Eh alors ! fit le Capitaine ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

– Par deux fois, son vaisseau est venu en aide à Ianto. Pourquoi ? T'es-tu posé la question ?

– J'avoue que non !

– Et lui, sait-il pourquoi ça s'est produit ?

– Il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le Tardis semble avoir agi de sa propre initiative et ce n'est pas logique.

– Peut-être s'en veut-il de ce qu'il a fait de toi ! Le Docteur nous a expliqué qu'il pouvait communiquer, il a sans doute compris que Ianto et toi étiez faits pour vivre ensemble !

– C'est une machine, il ne peut pas penser comme un être humain Tosh, répondit le leader, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

– Une machine, peut-être, mais avec de grands pouvoirs ! Tu devrais appeler le Docteur et aller parler avec le Tardis, insista-t-elle.

– Non, je ne peux pas ! Le Docteur n'a que faire de mes états d'âme et de celles de son vaisseau ! lâcha l'immortel.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux être buté quand tu t'y mets ! Bien, puisque tu ne veux rien faire, je retourne à mes recherches ! fit-elle en quittant rapidement la pièce.

Jack laissa couler ses larmes, il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas supplier le Seigneur du Temps de revenir, il se débrouillerait avec ses collèges pour retrouver le Gallois.

La jeune femme descendit l'escalier et tout à ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas le médecin qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle sursauta en le voyant si près et il la prit par la taille pour l'attirer à lui et déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Eh bien ma belle, je t'ai fait peur ?

– Jack est têtu, ce n'est pas possible, fit-elle.

– Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

_À suivre…_


	28. Chapter 28

Kimmy Lyn : Une femme bafouée est une femme dangereuse, Ianto vient de l'apprendre à ses dépens. Jack veut se débrouiller seul, mais Tosh est têtue !

Titinesister : Merci pour ta review

_Attention, dans ce chapitre et le suivant, notions de tortures (passages très courts)_

* * *

**_Chapitre 28_**

La jeune femme était aussi butée que son chef, elle était persuadée que demander de l'aide au Seigneur du Temps les aiderait dans leur recherche.

– Je suis certaine que s'il contactait le Docteur, il pourrait venir l'aider. Le Tardis a sauvé Ianto et il l'a fait de sa propre initiative, sans doute que si notre Capitaine le lui demandait, il pourrait l'aider à le trouver.

– Tu crois que ce serait possible ? demanda-t-il tout en l'entraînant vers la cuisine, ne voulant pas que leur leader puisse les entendre.

– Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Declan qui s'était approché.

– Tosh juge qu'il faudrait contacter le Docteur, fit le médecin.

– C'est ce que nous pensions aussi, répondit Finley. Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas !

– Non, mais j'ai le numéro de Martha, peut-être que je pourrais lui téléphoner et lui expliquer le problème, tenta la jeune femme.

– Si Jack l'apprend, il va se fâcher et tu le connais quand il est en colère, lâcha Owen.

– Eh alors, si on le fait, c'est pour lui, non ?

– Tu peux dire qu'il est têtu, tu n'es pas mieux, fit-il en riant.

Elle eut une petite moue qui fit sourire ses collègues, puis elle se tourna vers la bouilloire pour faire chauffer du thé. Après avoir préparé les boissons, elle les proposa à ses collègues et monta voir l'immortel pour lui remettre la sienne.

– Jack, fit-elle, pour le déjeuner, je vais aller chercher ce qu'il nous faut chez le traiteur.

– Il ne peut pas nous livrer ?

– Non, aujourd'hui, il doit assurer une réception et n'aura personne pour nous apporter la commande.

– Très bien, mais fais attention à toi.

– Bien sûr, fit-elle en sortant.

Arrivée près de son poste, Owen vint la voir et surprit son sourire. Il se douta qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen pour prévenir Martha Jones sans que l'immortel soit au courant. Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe et rejoignit la baie médicale.

À 11 h 30, la jeune femme quitta la base et se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Une fois à l'abri de l'œil inquisiteur des caméras, elle composa le numéro et attendit que sa correspondante décroche, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard.

– Docteur Jones ? fit la Japonaise un peu intimidée.

– Oui, c'est moi !

– Bonjour Madame, je suis Toshiko Sato de Torchwood Cardiff. Il est important que je puisse vous parler.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Avant tout, vous devez savoir que j'ai pris l'initiative de cet appel, le Capitaine Harkness n'est pas au courant.

– Je comprends, expliquez-moi votre problème.

– Notre collègue, Ianto Jones, a été enlevé. Nous soupçonnons des hommes dépendants de l'Unit…

– Ce n'est pas possible, je serais au courant, la coupa Martha.

– Nous le pensions aussi, mais tout nous laisse à supposer que c'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous avons retracé le déplacement du véhicule, mais l'endroit ne semble pas habité ni même construit. Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de nouveaux indices.

– Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

– Vous serait-il possible de contacter… le Docteur ? demanda-t-elle après une hésitation.

– Pourquoi lui ?

– Il faut que Jack puisse parler avec le Tardis Madame, il s'est produit des évènements qui nous laissent supposer que Ianto et le vaisseau du Docteur sont liés.

Pendant quelques instants, le silence se fit au bout de la ligne, puis Tosh entendit Martha toussoter et perçut un bruit de touches téléphoniques.

– Bonjour Docteur, c'est Martha. J'espère que vous aurez mon message et que vous me rappellerez très vite. Il semblerait que Jack ait besoin de vous de manière assez urgente. Vous savez où me joindre. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha, ennuyée de ne pas avoir pu parler au Seigneur du Temps, mais le voyageur n'avait jamais un instant à lui, toujours par monts et par vaux, à aider autant que faire se peut.

– Toshiko ?

– Oui Madame.

– Bien, je lui ai laissé un message. Dès qu'il me rappelle, je lui explique la situation et il verra ce qu'il peut faire.

– Je vous remercie Madame. Je dois vous laisser, le Capitaine va se demander pourquoi je mets autant de temps à aller chercher le déjeuner.

– Effectivement, dépêchez-vous, il risque de ne pas être content du tout, surtout s'il apprend que vous m'avez contactée sans son accord. À bientôt, fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Tosh referma son téléphone et sourit, s'éloignant vers la boutique du traiteur. Cependant, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'objectif qui ne l'avait pas lâchée pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré sa conversation.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle passait le sas avec le repas et, en levant la tête, elle croisa le regard de l'immortel. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Quand elle ressortit, le Capitaine était toujours au même endroit.

– Tosh, dans mon bureau, lâcha-t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Owen fut surpris par le ton employé et vit la jeune femme s'engager dans l'escalier. En arrivant devant la porte, elle s'arrêta, hésitant à en franchir le seuil.

– Entre et ferme derrière toi !

Elle obtempéra sans rien dire et s'avança quand il lui montra le siège. Elle s'assit et posa ses mains croisées sur ses genoux, elle était nerveuse et se doutait bien qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis, mais si cela concernait l'appel passé à Martha, comment serait-il au courant ?

– Peux-tu me rappeler ce que j'avais dit au sujet du Docteur ?

– Tu ne voulais pas le contacter, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

– C'est exact, alors peux-tu m'expliquer ceci ? demanda-t-il en tournant l'écran vers elle.

Elle pâlit brusquement en se voyant à l'image et l'immortel augmenta le son. Elle entendit toute la conversation et leva les yeux vers son leader.

– Je…

– Oui ?

– Je suis désolée, mais je reste convaincue que le Docteur peut nous aider, fit-elle.

– Et peux-tu me dire qui t'a donné l'autorisation d'appeler Martha ? s'enquit-il en abattant brusquement son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

– Personne, murmura-t-elle.

– Comment ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu !

– Personne ! cria-t-elle avant de se lever, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

L'immortel la regarda sans rien dire et aperçut Owen derrière le panneau vitré. Quand le médecin vit la jeune femme trembler, il entra et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et s'accrocha à sa blouse avec l'énergie du désespoir.

– Ne t'en prends pas à elle ! lâcha-t-il brusquement. Elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait juste !

– C'est quand même moi le patron !

– Effectivement, mais Ianto est son ami et le nôtre et je pensais qu'au vu de ce qu'il représentait pour toi, tu lui en aurais été reconnaissant !

Les deux hommes se jaugeaient comme deux combattants prêts à en découdre puis le leader se laissa tomber dans son siège et se prit la tête entre les mains. En le voyant faire, Tosh échappa à l'étreinte de son compagnon et s'approcha de son leader. Elle posa ses doigts sur son épaule et il leva les yeux vers elle avant d'enserrer sa taille et d'appuyer sa tête contre son ventre, laissant son chagrin s'épancher.

– Je te demande pardon, fit-il entre deux sanglots.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et Owen prit place sur le siège. Tous deux savaient ce que pouvait endurer l'immortel mais ne pouvaient atténuer sa peine.

– Jack, Martha m'a dit qu'elle n'était au courant de rien, c'est donc une opération qui ne doit pas être officielle, fit la jeune femme. Écoute, j'ai envoyé une demande de renseignements aux services communaux proches du lieu d'arrivée de la camionnette. J'attends de leurs nouvelles, s'il y a des installations, ils pourront nous le dire. Garde espoir, nous le retrouverons, tu peux y compter.

Tosh essayait de se montrer convaincante, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle craignait pour son ami, cependant, elle ne laisserait pas tomber et retournerait ciel et terre pour le ramener auprès d'eux. L'immortel n'était pas dupe, mais il devait se ressaisir, déprimer ainsi n'arrangerait pas la situation. Il relâcha la jeune femme et essuya ses larmes avant de tenter un sourire.

Soudain, l'alarme résonna et ils descendirent à la zone principale. Tosh nota les coordonnées et les donna à son Capitaine.

– Finley, Dec, nous y allons ! lança-t-il trop heureux de sortir pour éviter de penser.

Les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le SUV et se rendirent rapidement sur les lieux de l'activation.

Avant de retourner à la baie médicale, Owen enlaça sa compagne et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand ils se séparèrent, il lui caressa doucement le visage puis la laissa s'installer. Elle reprit ses recherches tout en écoutant la fréquence de l'immortel.

Une heure plus tard, l'équipe revint après avoir repoussé les Weevils qui avaient décidé de faire une balade dans le parking du centre commercial.

En fin d'après-midi, le Capitaine demanda à ses collègues de rentrer chez eux se reposer. Lui-même se rendit à l'appartement du Gallois puis il fit un tour à la villa où il resta une partie de la soirée. Vers minuit, il retourna au Hub et descendit dans les cellules pour nourrir les pensionnaires. Il monta dans l'antre du chien de garde et resta quelques minutes auprès de Myfanwy, la regardant manger ce qu'il venait de lui apporter. Avec un soupir, il quitta la bête et descendit se coucher après avoir pris une douche rapide.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et bientôt, Morphée le serra dans ses bras, mais les songes qui peuplèrent le repos de l'immortel n'étaient pas des plus heureux. Des larmes coulèrent pendant le sommeil de l'homme tourmenté qui voyait son amant torturé par des individus sans visage.

oOoOo

Au matin, le Gallois fut tiré de son sommeil par un homme qui le secouait. Il posa un plateau sur la table et sortit de la cellule. Ianto ne bougea pas, il n'était pas décidé à leur faciliter les choses, peu importe qu'il mange ou pas, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas mourir, son corps trouverait bien un moyen de pallier le manque de nourriture.

Une heure plus tard, le Général se présenta et poussa un soupir en voyant le plat. Il s'avança et prit la chaise pour se placer près du prisonnier.

– M. Jones, vous ne me laissez pas le choix, après la séance d'aujourd'hui, nous ferons en sorte que vous vous nourrissiez. Vous avez décidé vous-même de la manière dont cela se fera, tant pis pour vous. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à étudier et il faut que vous restiez en état. Bien, je vais vous laisser avec nos médecins, mais je pense que vous en reconnaîtrez certains, puisque vous avez travaillé avec eux à Cardiff.

Le Gallois encaissa la nouvelle, il avait bien une idée des personnes qui allaient s'occuper de lui, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Sur un signe du Général, deux militaires vinrent se saisir du jeune homme et l'entraînèrent dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Arrivés dans la pièce, ils lui ôtèrent son peignoir et l'obligèrent à s'allonger. Il se retrouva de nouveau sanglé à la table mais cette fois, ils ajoutèrent une entrave au niveau de son cou et sur ses hanches. Ainsi ligoté, il ne pouvait plus bouger et la panique s'empara de lui, mais il essaya de se maîtriser et ferma les yeux.

– Alors Jones, comme on se retrouve ! fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien. On peut dire que tu nous avais caché bien des secrets, mais nous sommes ici pour les découvrir et je vais me faire un plaisir de tout examiner.

Pendant qu'il parlait, l'homme passait sa main sur le corps dénudé, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Dépité, il grogna et s'éloigna pour discuter avec le médecin qui venait de prendre les constantes du jeune homme. Quand il revint, Ianto avait les yeux ouverts et fixait le plafond. Il se pencha pour qu'il puisse le regarder et lui sourit tout en caressant sa joue.

– Tu sais, si j'avais pensé que tu pouvais aimer les hommes, je t'aurais bien proposé quelques petites parties. Nous aurions pu passer de très bons moments.

– Même pas en rêve Marvin ! fit le Gallois.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as manqué, je t'assure. Mais le Capitaine doit quand même être à la hauteur puisqu'il t'a fait quitter l'Unit pour aller avec lui.

– C'est bien plus que ça, mais tu ne comprendrais pas !

– Tu en es certain ? Je suis très fort moi-même, dommage que je n'aie pas pu t'en donner un aperçu.

– Il est bien trop… enfin, tu ne pourrais pas rivaliser, il est hors catégorie ! fit Ianto, le regard lumineux.

Marvin fit un pas en arrière, il avait reçu l'information en pleine figure et enrageait. Pendant des mois, il avait fantasmé sur le corps du Gallois, toutes les piques qu'il lui avait lancées avaient pour but de savoir si des relations avec un homme le tenterait, mais Ianto n'avait jamais relevé, jusqu'au jour où il était parti. Maintenant qu'il était entre leurs mains, qui sait, il pourrait peut-être passer à la pratique, avec ou sans son consentement, va sans dire !

– Bien, nous allons commencer, fit le médecin en s'approchant avec un couteau à la main. Suivant le protocole, nous allons procéder à un égorgement, une électrocution et un tir d'arme à feu, dit-il en s'adressant à Marvin qui souriait. Après le constat de la mort, nous devrons chronométrer le temps qu'il met pour revenir à la vie. D'après Miss Willcox, ça n'est pas très long.

Il s'avança et donna le couteau à un militaire qui posa la lame sur la gorge du Gallois puis attendit le signal. Quelques secondes après, le praticien hocha la tête et l'homme fit un geste rapide, entaillant profondément la peau. Le corps du jeune homme fut saisi de soubresauts, sa bouche s'ouvrit à la recherche de l'air qui venait à lui manquer puis peu à peu, la vie le quitta au rythme du flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure.

Marvin et ses collègues se penchèrent sur le mort et eurent la surprise de voir la coupure se refermer doucement, mais le tracé du moniteur était toujours plat. Le chronomètre en main, ils attendirent patiemment pendant de longues minutes puis brusquement, l'air envahit à nouveau les poumons du Gallois qui se tendit dans les affres de la résurrection.

– Eh bien Messieurs, je pense que nous avons une première réponse, fit le médecin avec un sourire. Mais nous allons devoir attendre un peu pour la seconde expérience, notre cobaye n'est pas au mieux de sa forme et le Général m'a dit d'en prendre soin, il doit encore servir !

– Vous avez raison, il faut le ménager, répondit Marvin en passant ses doigts sur le corps dénudé, geste qui n'échappa pas au praticien.

– Ne vous en faites pas, il sera encore en état lorsque nous en aurons fini avec lui. De toute façon, il ne sortira jamais d'ici, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez quand nous aurons toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin.

– Voilà qui est intéressant, fit-il en se penchant vers le Gallois. Tu vois, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser un peu quand tout sera fini.

– Aucune chance, souffla le jeune homme, les yeux encore un peu vitreux.

– Mais si tu verras et tu en redemanderas !

– Le dernier qui m'a dit ça est mort ! lâcha Ianto.

Il fut heureux de voir que ses paroles avaient touché son ex-collègue puisque celui-ci se redressa, de l'angoisse se lisant dans son regard.

– Bien, pour être certain que vous n'enlèverez pas le catétaire, nous allons vous laisser ici, fit le médecin en lui piquant le bras. Cette solution va vous nourrir pour que vous puissiez supporter les autres tests. Nous reviendrons en fin de matinée, vous devriez être prêt pour la seconde expérience.

Les scientifiques prirent leurs documents et sortirent de la pièce, laissant le Gallois sous la surveillance des militaires en faction.

Ianto laissa couler ses larmes, il était impuissant et devait subir sans pouvoir s'opposer à cette curiosité morbide. Il priait pour que le Capitaine arrive à retrouver sa trace et le sorte de là le plus vite possible. Les retours à la vie étaient douloureux, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience et malheureusement, il n'était pas au bout de ses souffrances. Il finit par s'assoupir puis fut réveillé brusquement par une claque sur la joue.

– Alors Jones, déjà fatigué ? fit Marvin, ironique.

Le jeune homme lui lança un tel regard que l'homme fit un pas en arrière. Il jugea plus prudent de ne pas le titiller, sachant très bien que les expériences devraient être reportées et il avait hâte de voir ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il mourrait par électrocution.

Sans un mot, le médecin s'approcha et posa des électrodes sur la peau du prisonnier après avoir retiré la sonde puis il se tourna vers son ordinateur et attendit. Quelques minutes après, le Général vint les rejoindre et s'arrêta près du Gallois.

– Alors M. Jones, il semblerait que les premiers tests nous aient révélés certaines de vos facultés ! Revenez-vous à la vie toujours aussi rapidement ?

– Vous êtes ici pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ! lança le jeune homme d'une voix chargée de haine.

– Je pensais que vous pourriez nous le dire !

– Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me tuer et de chronométrer mon temps de résurrection, il n'y a que les sadiques et les pervers qui peuvent avoir ce genre d'idée.

– Mais non voyons, avez-vous déjà oublié notre discussion ? Nous allons faire de grandes choses lorsque nous saurons comment vous faites !

– Aucune chance ! fit Ianto avant de fermer les yeux.

Le Général fit un signe au médecin puis tous s'écartèrent. Le praticien mit la machine sous tension et quelques secondes après, une décharge puissante traversa le corps du prisonnier, le faisant se tendre brusquement et trembler avant de retomber sur la table.

Marvin se pencha sur l'écran et vit le tracé plat, son collègue chercha le pouls, mais dut constater la mort et les chronomètres furent mis en route. Les minutes s'égrenèrent, mais il n'y avait pas de changement, la mort par électrocution semblait demander plus de temps que celle par arme blanche. Les informations furent notées au fur et à mesure, mais une heure plus tard, la situation était la même.

_À suivre…_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chapitre 29_**

Le Général s'absenta et lorsqu'il revint, il n'y avait rien eu de nouveau. Il prit un siège et attendit une réaction. Celle-ci se fit une heure et demie après et il se leva pour s'approcher du supplicié. Il observa le masque de douleur sur le visage du Gallois et hocha la tête d'un air visiblement satisfait.

– Mark, pour aujourd'hui, je pense que ce sera suffisant. Remettez-le en cellule, nous reprendrons demain.

– Bien Monsieur.

– Mon Général, intervint Marvin, pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

– Il est affaibli, il ne servira à rien de le tuer à nouveau, les données seraient faussées et vous le laissez se reposer, lâcha-t-il, pour ce qui est de ce que vous voulez faire avec lui, vous attendrez que tous les tests soient terminés.

– Mais…

– C'est un ordre et il vaudrait mieux que vous vous y conformiez car sinon, non seulement vous ne pourriez pas l'approcher, mais en plus, je vous renverrais à Cardiff ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

– Oui Monsieur, répondit Marvin à mi-voix.

Le Général quitta la pièce et l'homme s'approcha du Gallois, glissant ses doigts sur la peau fraîche. Puis il se pencha et vrilla son regard dans le sien.

– C'est bien dommage, mais j'attendrai, mon désir n'en sera que plus intense et quand je l'assouvirai, je te ferai voir des étoiles et oublier tout ça, tu peux en être certain.

– À ta place, je n'y compterais pas trop, souffla le jeune homme.

Pendant la conversation, les militaires s'étaient approchés et avaient détaché le prisonnier. En posant ses pieds sur le sol, il fut pris d'un vertige et s'accrocha à la table pour ne pas tomber, mais il sentit ses forces l'abandonner et il chuta. Il n'évita la rencontre avec le sol que grâce à une jeune femme qui faisait partie du staff. Elle le retint et l'aida à reprendre appui sur le lit.

– Merci, souffla-t-il en croisant le regard triste qui s'attacha au sien.

– Je suis désolée… commença-t-elle avant d'être brutalement repoussée par Marvin.

– Laissez-le, il est capable de se tenir debout ! Messieurs, vous pouvez l'emmener !

Les militaires le prirent chacun par un bras et l'entraînèrent dans les couloirs, jusqu'à sa cellule. Ils le laissèrent sur son lit et fermèrent la porte puis s'éloignèrent, le silence retombant dans la pièce.

Deux heures plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas, mais il resta allongé, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Les yeux toujours fermés, il sentit un léger effleurement sur sa joue et ouvrit les paupières, croisant le regard humide de la jeune femme qui l'avait aidé.

– Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers le couloir.

– Je dois m'assurer que vous allez bien.

– Le Général sait-il que vous êtes descendue ?

– Non. C'est Mark qui m'a demandé de venir prendre vos constantes, fit-elle en lui mettant le brassard. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il cherche, c'est de la barbarie ce qu'ils vous font subir.

– Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais je ne suis pas en position de m'y opposer.

– J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider, fit-elle sincèrement.

– Malheureusement, vous ne feriez que vous mettre en danger.

– Quand bien même ! Je sais ce que veulent le Général et Marvin et je voudrais vous éviter tout cela. Que puis-je faire ?

– Il n'y a qu'une chose qui pourrait m'aider, prévenir le Capitaine Jack Harkness de Torchwood Cardiff, il n'y a que lui qui pourra me sortir de là.

– Comment le contacter ?

– Il a des yeux dans toute la ville. Allez sur la Roald Dahl Plass et asseyez-vous près de la tour d'eau avec un carnet de cuir. Mettez-le en évidence sur vos genoux et croisez vos mains dessus puis attendez, vous ne devriez pas tarder à le voir arriver.

– C'est un code ?

– On peut dire ça, mais surtout, n'oubliez pas, un carnet de cuir, c'est important !

– Vous avez terminé ? intervint le militaire qui attendait à la porte.

– Oui, j'arrive. Juste le temps de noter les informations, fit la jeune femme. Je vais faire ce que je peux, je vous le promets, souffla-t-elle avant de se relever et de quitter la cellule.

Le Gallois regarda le battant se fermer et fut pris d'un nouvel espoir. Si elle arrivait à prévenir le Capitaine, il pourrait rapidement être libéré.

Une heure plus tard, un plateau lui fut apporté, mais comme pour les précédents, il le laissa à l'endroit où il avait été déposé et passa un moment à faire le vide dans son esprit. Il devait à tout prix éviter de penser à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain, pour se concentrer sur l'espoir que la jeune femme avait fait naître dans son cœur. Un peu soulagé, il finit par s'endormir pour un sommeil sans rêves.

oOoOo

Au Hub, le Capitaine fut réveillé en sursaut et quitta rapidement sa chambre pour se rendre dans la zone centrale. En arrivant, il eut la surprise de voir le Tardis se matérialiser et le Docteur en sortir, visiblement en colère.

– Mais c'est pas Dieu possible ! lança l'homme de Gallifrey.

– Docteur, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez si vite, vous avez parlé à Martha ?

– Non ! C'est lui qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, lâcha le voyageur en montrant son vaisseau, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, il ne répond pas à mes commandes, je n'ai rien à faire sur Terre !

Il se mit à marcher de long en large, réfléchissant tout en regardant la cabine bleue puis soudain, il s'arrêta et fixa le Capitaine.

– Vous avez parlé de Martha ? fit-il l'air visiblement surpris.

– Oui, Tosh l'a contactée et elle lui a dit qu'elle vous avait laissé un message.

– Non, je n'ai rien eu, il faut dire que j'ai perdu mon téléphone, fit le Docteur avec une petite moue.

– Mais alors que faites-vous ici ?

– Je n'en sais rien justement, je devais aller faire un tour dans la nébuleuse d'Andromède et me voici à Cardiff !

Le Seigneur du Temps s'approcha du Tardis et posa la main dessus, puis son oreille, comme si la cabine pouvait communiquer avec lui.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? fit-il en caressant le bois.

Jack le regardait faire et ne disait rien, il avait l'habitude des excentricités de son ami et attendait patiemment que celui-ci s'adresse de nouveau à lui.

– Je ne comprends pas, il a peut-être mal digéré notre passage dans la nébuleuse de la Lagune, il a sans doute fait une intoxication ! Bien, je vais le laisser se reposer, je ne vois rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. Au fait, fit-il brusquement, pourquoi Martha devait-elle me contacter ?

– Nous avons des ennuis ici, répondit le Capitaine. Lors d'une intervention, Ianto s'est fait tuer et une de ses anciennes connaissances l'a vu revenir à la vie. Par vengeance, elle l'a dénoncé à l'Unit et il a été enlevé. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle et malgré toutes nos recherches, il reste introuvable. Je suis inquiet, Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils lui font subir… finit-il dans un murmure.

Le Docteur l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre puis son regard passa de l'immortel à la cabine et brusquement, il se frappa le front.

– Je suis stupide, stupide, stupide ! J'aurais dû comprendre !

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

– Du Tardis ! Il n'est pas malade, il a décidé de revenir ici pour aider votre ami !

– Je ne comprends pas, fit Jack, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

– C'est simple pourtant, par deux fois déjà, il est intervenu, la première pour empêcher l'agresseur de Ianto de partir, la seconde pour… enfin, vous voyez !

Le leader le fixait, se pourrait-il qu'il existe un réel espoir que le Tardis puisse retrouver son amant ? Lentement, il se déplaça vers le canapé, l'esprit en ébullition et le Docteur le rejoignit. Ils s'assirent puis le Seigneur du Temps posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

– Je vous comprends mon ami, fit-il.

– Comment ça ? demanda l'immortel un peu perdu.

– Vous oubliez que je sais aussi bien que vous lire dans les pensées !

– Oui, effectivement ! Croyez-vous qu'il puisse nous aider ?

– C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander, mais je pense que s'il a décidé de venir ici, ce n'est certainement pas pour faire du tourisme !

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'alarme du sas les fasse sursauter. La lourde porte bascula, laissant passer les deux militaires qui furent surpris de voir la cabine bleue au milieu du Hub.

– Jack, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Finley. Pardon, bonjour Docteur, fit-il en le saluant.

– Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas… oh puis, laissez tomber !

– Martha a pu vous parler, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

– Non, c'est le Tardis qui a choisi la destination, lâcha l'homme de Gallifrey.

– Comment ça ? firent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

– Docteur, croyez-vous que je puisse aller communiquer avec votre vaisseau ? demanda l'immortel.

– Mais bien sûr mon ami, je pense que c'est un bon point de départ et si possible, essayez de savoir pourquoi il a fait ça !

– Très bien. Finley, je te confie la base, dit le Capitaine avant de se diriger vers la cabine bleue.

Les militaires le regardèrent passer la porte puis la refermer et se tournèrent vers l'homme de Gallifrey, des questions plein la tête.

– Je crois que nous devrions nous asseoir, fit-il, les explications risquent d'être longues.

– Je vais aller faire du café, répondit Declan, nous allons en avoir besoin.

Il entra dans la cuisine et prépara une tournée, récupérant les tasses pour les poser sur le plateau. Il soupira doucement, se souvenant du nectar que leur servait leur collègue disparu et ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour le jeune homme. Où était-il ? Était-il encore vivant ? Il espérait que ce soit le cas, sinon, il n'osait songer à la détresse de leur Capitaine !

Quand ce fut prêt, il revint vers la zone centrale et croisa le regard du Seigneur du Temps, bien vite il baissa les yeux, mais le voyageur avait pu entendre sa peine.

– Ne vous en faites pas, nous le retrouverons. Si le Tardis m'a amené jusqu'ici, ce n'est certainement pas pour abandonner maintenant.

– Je m'en doute, mais je pense à Jack !

– Il va avoir besoin de soutien et vous serez là !

– Oui, bien sûr. Tenez, fit Declan en lui tendant une tasse avant de s'asseoir près de son amant.

Celui-ci ne disait rien et buvait son café par petites gorgées, il attendait les explications du Seigneur du Temps.

Au moment où celui-ci allait parler, l'alarme du sas retentit et la roue bascula, laissant apparaître Owen et Tosh. Ils furent surpris par la présence du Tardis, mais bien vite, ils se ressaisirent. La jeune femme s'approcha et fixa l'homme de Gallifrey.

– Dites-moi que vous allez aider Jack à retrouver Ianto, souffla-t-elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

– Je vais essayer, répondit-il, quoi que je ne sois pour rien dans ma présence ici.

– Comment ça ? Vous n'avez pas eu le message de Martha ?

– Non Mademoiselle, c'est le Tardis qui m'a imposé la destination et je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe. Jack est dans la cabine, il communique avec Idris.

– Idris ? fit-elle surprise.

– Oui, c'est le nom que je lui ai donné. Quand ils auront terminé, je pense que nous en sauront plus.

– Il y a longtemps qu'ils ont commencé ?

– Quelques minutes à peine, répondit Declan. Vous voulez un café ? continua-t-il en se levant.

– Oui merci, fit Owen après les avoir salués.

Le militaire s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et en revint peu de temps après avec deux tasses en main qu'il donna à ses collègues.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, le Docteur commença son récit et expliqua que plusieurs fois, le Tardis avait refusé la validation des destinations qu'il avait choisies, pour terminer par atterrir dans le Hub. Après avoir discuté avec le Capitaine, il avait compris que l'esprit qui commandait la cabine voulait, de nouveau, aider le jeune homme qu'il avait contribué à ramener à la vie.

Ils discutaient depuis plus d'une heure, lorsque la porte du Tardis s'ouvrit sur l'immortel. Tosh vit son visage décomposé et elle le rejoignit rapidement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le Seigneur du Temps percevait sa douleur et s'approcha à son tour, l'interrogeant du regard.

– Pourquoi lui font-ils cela ? demanda l'immortel, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

– Les humains sont curieux et ne savent pas prendre conscience du mal qu'ils peuvent infliger, fit le voyageur.

– De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Owen.

– Ils font des tests sur lui et l'ont…

Jack se dégagea de l'étreinte et s'éloigna puis il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son équipe, mais garda le silence.

– Parle-nous Jack ! insista le médecin.

– Ils l'ont tué déjà deux fois et ils s'apprêtent à recommencer, fit-il sa voix se brisant sous la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Tosh plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour arrêter le cri qui allait franchir ses lèvres et ses larmes coulèrent.

– Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Finley.

– Idris est entrée dans son esprit pendant son sommeil. Ianto sait que nous sommes à sa recherche, mais il n'a pas d'information sur son lieu de détention, il ne peut pas nous aider à le trouver. Mais quelqu'un…

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler et se tourna vers l'écran mural. Un bip venait de retentir, indiquant qu'une personne était assise sur la dalle de l'ascenseur invisible. Il s'approcha et fixa les images puis il sourit et quitta rapidement la zone, remontant à la surface pour rejoindre le visiteur.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Declan.

Personne ne répondit, mais tous regardèrent les images. Ils virent l'immortel marcher sur la place et se rapprocher d'une jeune femme qui semblait attendre. Elle avait les doigts sur un carnet de cuir posé sur ses genoux. Tosh lâcha un petit cri et Owen passa sa main sur sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. À l'extérieur, le Capitaine avait rejoint la visiteuse et discutait avec elle puis il l'invita à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit après un instant d'hésitation.

Quand elle pénétra dans le Hub, elle regarda autour d'elle, impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé et Jack la laissa aux bons soins de la Japonaise.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda Finley en s'approchant du leader.

– D'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, elle fait partie de l'équipe qui a enlevé Ianto.

– Quoi ?

– Elle a été témoin de ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir et elle cherche un moyen de l'aider.

– Et tu la crois ? s'enquit Owen.

– Elle dit la vérité, lâcha le Capitaine. Son esprit est un livre ouvert et elle ne sait plus quoi faire, elle est venue jusqu'ici, mais elle a peur.

– Nous allons devoir la protéger ? demanda Declan.

– Oui, elle va devoir changer de vie et disparaître, répondit Jack en fixant la jeune femme. Bien, en attendant, il va falloir lui trouver un endroit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Je lui parlerai un peu plus tard, le temps qu'elle se calme. Owen ! appela-t-il en faisant signe au médecin de venir les rejoindre.

Ce dernier s'approcha rapidement et écouta attentivement son leader puis il retourna vers leur invitée et lui proposa d'aller à la baie médicale pour un léger examen et la prise d'un décontractant.

Tosh les accompagna et resta près de la jeune femme pour la rassurer puis quand elle eut satisfait aux contrôles, ils se dirigèrent vers la serre où ils la laissèrent s'allonger sur le canapé, au milieu des plantes exotiques et extraterrestres. La Japonaise s'assit près d'elle et discuta quelques minutes puis elle descendit rejoindre ses collègues.

Dans la zone informatique, le leader avait activé la caméra et regardait leur invitée tout en discutant avec les militaires et le médecin. Le Seigneur du Temps ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter.

– Jack, fit l'informaticienne, elle me semble sincère dans son désir de nous aider. Que vas-tu faire pour elle ?

– Pour le moment, il faut sortir Ianto de ce guêpier, ensuite, nous ferons le nécessaire pour qu'elle ait une vie tranquille, ne t'en fais pas.

– Tu vas lui donner du Retcon ?

– Je n'ai pas encore décidé, mais pour le moment, elle est en sécurité. Il faut qu'elle se repose un peu, ensuite, nous verrons ce qu'il convient de faire.

– Ok ! Peux-tu me dire ce que le Tardis t'a appris ? continua-t-elle.

– Il a pu pénétrer l'esprit de Ianto, mais il s'est vite retiré, il a perçu de la souffrance, pourtant, il n'a pas le choix, il doit communiquer avec lui, il recommencera plus tard.

– Il t'a dit tout ça ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Oui, il sait que Ian a peur, mais il ne peut rien faire. Idris m'a montré des images et je préfèrerais être à la place de Ianto, cette douleur est insupportable, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

– Nous allons le sortir de là, il ne faut pas t'angoisser comme ça, fit Finley en posant une main sur son bras. Mais comment savoir où il se trouve ?

– Elle a les réponses et va nous les donner.

– Tu en es certain ? Tu pourrais peut-être entrer dans son esprit ? fit Owen.

– Non, elle est venue de son plein gré et je ne veux pas l'agresser.

– D'accord, je te laisse faire. Si tu as besoin de ma présence, il te suffira de le dire, fit-il avant de retourner à la baie médicale.

L'immortel acquiesça puis reporta son attention sur l'écran. Il voyait la jeune femme allongée, tenter de trouver une position confortable, mais elle était inquiète. Il monta la rejoindre et s'approcha doucement. Il s'accroupit devant elle, la faisant se repousser sur la couchette.

– Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne craignez rien, fit-il doucement en levant la main. Vous êtes très courageuse de faire ça et je vous en remercie.

– Il m'a dit que vous sauriez l'aider, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Nous le recherchons depuis qu'il a disparu et je sais que ce qu'il subit est très douloureux.

– Oui, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour le soulager.

– Vous le faites en ce moment. Venir jusqu'à nous est ce que vous pouviez faire de mieux.

Elle le fixa quelques instants et s'assit sans lâcher son regard. Elle se sentait en sécurité et voulait s'abandonner à la plénitude qui l'envahissait. Jack prit place près d'elle et écarta le bras, l'invitant à venir contre lui, ce qu'elle fit sans peur. Il resserra sa main sur son épaule, la calant contre lui, lui communiquant sa quiétude puis brusquement les nerfs de la jeune femme lâchèrent et elle se mit à pleurer, s'accrochant à la chemise avec l'énergie du désespoir.

– Chut, ça va aller, souffla l'immortel.

_À suivre…_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapitre 30_**

Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux et la garda contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête de sangloter. Elle s'écarta lentement et leva les yeux vers son visage sans rien dire, fixant chaque trait dans sa mémoire comme si elle avait peur de ne plus se souvenir de cet homme qui l'avait réconfortée.

– Ça va mieux ? s'enquit-il.

– Oui merci, je vous demande pardon…

– Il n'y a pas de raison, vous avez peur et c'est tout à fait normal, croyez-moi, mais nous allons faire le nécessaire pour que vous soyez en sécurité quand tout sera fini. Nous vous mettrons à l'abri et ils ne vous retrouveront pas.

– Je ne peux plus y retourner, c'est bien ça ?

– Il serait préférable que vous disparaissiez, ils pourraient s'en prendre à vous et il n'en est pas question, Ianto m'en voudrait si tel était le cas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il est comme ça, généreux, faisant passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien, fit-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

– Vous l'aimez ? souffla-t-elle.

– Oh oui ! Et il me manque terriblement.

– Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, maintenant, je sais, c'est la même intonation qu'il avait dans la voix quand il parlait de vous.

Jack la regarda, ne sachant que dire puis elle posa sa main sur son bras.

– Je crois que nous devrions nous y mettre, ils ont prévu d'autres séries de tests après celle-ci, fit-elle en se levant.

– Que vont-ils lui faire ? demanda-t-il une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

– Ils veulent savoir combien de temps il met pour revenir à la vie et ils emploient tous les moyens pour le tuer… je suis désolée, finit-elle dans un murmure en voyant la larme couler sur la joue du Capitaine, les paroles de la jeune femme confirmant ce que le Tardis lui avait déjà appris.

– Vous n'y êtes pour rien, il ne faut pas vous en vouloir. Si vous êtes prête, nous pourrions descendre, fit le leader en se levant.

– Oui Monsieur, répondit-elle en prenant la main tendue.

– Moi, c'est Jack, petite demoiselle, juste Jack.

– D'accord Jack, mon nom est Anjela, avec un J. Anjela Bering.

Devant son air interrogatif, elle précisa :

– C'est un prénom d'origine grecque, ma mère venait de ce pays. Elle se plaisait à me dire que j'étais sa messagère d'amour.

– C'est très joli, fit l'immortel avec un sourire. Bien, puisque les présentations sont faites, nous pouvons y aller.

Ils se rendirent dans la zone centrale et le médecin s'enquit de l'état de leur visiteuse.

– Je vais bien, je vous remercie, fit-elle un peu gênée.

– Ok, intervint le leader, asseyez-vous et racontez-nous ce que vous savez.

Elle s'exécuta et commença à expliquer ce qu'elle avait appris et ce par quoi le Gallois était déjà passé. Owen jeta un coup d'œil vers son supérieur et le vit pâlir. Il l'incita à prendre un siège et s'occupa de Tosh qui pleurait en silence. Il la serra contre lui, tentant de la calmer. Le Docteur restait silencieux, Finley et Declan ne comprenaient pas que leurs anciens collègues soient à ce point pervers qu'ils en étaient venus à tuer le jeune homme pour assouvir une soif de connaissance malsaine.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle se tut et attendit. L'immortel s'éloigna de quelques pas, semblant réfléchir intensément.

– _Que comptez-vous faire ?_

– _Je ne sais pas Doc, il faut que je le sorte de là, mais comment ?_

– _Que vous a dit Idris ?_

– _Qu'elle est entrée en contact avec lui, mais elle ne peut pas rester longtemps dans son esprit, ça le fait souffrir._

– _Va-t-elle essayer de nouveau ?_

– _Oui._

L'équipe regardait les deux hommes et se doutait qu'ils conversaient par télépathie. Anjela ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et semblait un peu inquiète. La Japonaise s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant lever les yeux.

– Venez avec moi, fit Tosh, je vous propose un café.

La visiteuse la suivit et entra dans la cuisine à sa suite. Declan était devant la machine et préparait les boissons, il garda le silence, laissant sa collègue rassurer la jeune femme.

Après quelques minutes, il leur tendit une tasse et posa les autres sur un plateau puis quitta la pièce.

oOoOo

Le Gallois croisa le regard de Marvin qui souriait. Ce dernier savait, qu'après les nouveaux tests prévus à l'issue de cette journée, il allait pouvoir approcher le jeune homme, le Général le lui avait assuré. Il s'avança vers Ianto qui venait d'être à nouveau attaché.

– Bientôt, tu seras à moi, fit-il en passant ses doigts sur la joue du prisonnier.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, lâcha le jeune homme en essayant de s'écarter, même pas en rêve tant que je serai conscient.

– Pas de problème, je n'ai pas besoin de ton consentement. Au vu du temps que tu as mis pour revenir la dernière fois, je vais surveiller et je m'occuperai de toi à ton réveil. Quand tu auras repris tes esprits, je serai en toi.

– Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, ce serait la dernière chose que tu aurais faite !

Le Gallois avait parlé d'une voix neutre, mais Marvin sentit la menace sous-jacente pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier l'envie qu'il avait de se fondre dans le corps de son ex-collègue. Il recula pour rejoindre ses collaborateurs et regarda le militaire armer son revolver. Le canon pointé sur le cœur de Ianto, il attendait l'ordre de tirer.

– M. Jones, fit le Général en s'avançant, nous arrivons au terme de la première série de tests. Quand vous aurez repris connaissance, nous vous laisserons vous reposer et reprendre des forces pendant une petite semaine. Je pense que vous en aurez besoin, d'autant qu'un de vos amis a très envie de passer un peu de temps avec vous, fit-il avec un air plein de sous-entendus.

Le Gallois tenta de se redresser, mais l'attache de cuir qui lui enserrait le cou l'en empêcha.

– Vous payerez au centuple ce que vous me faites subir, je peux vous le garantir. Lorsque Torchwood viendra me sortir de là, vous regretterez vos décisions !

– Parce que vous pensez qu'ils vous retrouveront ?

– Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr ! asséna le Gallois. Malgré toutes vos précautions, un être saura me trouver.

– Et je peux savoir qui est cet individu ?

– Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un esprit et vous n'êtes rien à côté de lui !

Ianto ferma les yeux, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation, mais le Général ne voulait pas en rester là.

– Qui est-ce ! Parlez ! Vous finirez bien par me le dire !

Après quelques minutes d'insistance, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, le Gallois ne lui donnerait plus d'informations.

– Vous pouvez procéder ! fit-il en se tournant vers le médecin, et je veux que tout soit enregistré.

– Bien Monsieur, répondit Mark en prenant son chronomètre.

Mais au moment où il allait donner le signal, Ianto se tétanisa soudain en hurlant. Les muscles bandés, un masque de souffrance sur le visage, il semblait en proie à une douleur intense. Le militaire, dans sa surprise, appuya sur la gâchette et le coup partit. Le corps retomba sur la table et le tracé plat sur l'écran de contrôle indiqua la mort du Gallois.

Le tireur resta quelques instants comme hébété, regardant ce qu'il venait de faire, puis il tourna les yeux vers son supérieur qui fixait le praticien.

Après quelques instants de flottement, le médecin appuya sur le bouton de son chronomètre et le glissa dans sa poche. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire qu'attendre la résurrection de leur prisonnier. Il se tourna vers l'ordinateur et repassa la séquence enregistrée, il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et cherchait les raisons d'un tel comportement.

Il examina l'électroencéphalogramme du Gallois et se rendit compte qu'il présentait une activité anormale, mais il ne trouvait pas d'explications.

– Messieurs, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution de la situation, fit le Général avant de sortir la pièce.

Marvin s'avança et caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme, puis il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres de son pouce avant de s'approcher de son oreille.

– À bientôt, fit-il dans un murmure.

Avec ses collègues, il quitta la salle, laissant le Gallois sous la surveillance des militaires en faction.

oOoOo

Soudain, la cabine bleue se mit à trembler comme si elle allait se dématérialiser et le Docteur se précipita à l'intérieur. La lumière devint aveuglante et il dut se protéger les yeux. Quand tout revint à la normale, il entendit une sorte de gémissement et s'approcha de la console, le Tardis semblait en proie à une grande souffrance. Il y avait des variations d'intensité dans le puit de lumière et l'homme de Gallifrey ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard douloureux du Capitaine.

– Ils viennent de le tuer à nouveau, lâcha-t-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Idris a essayé d'avoir des informations, mais il semblerait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Elle a capté l'environnement de Ianto et son incursion dans son esprit l'a fait souffrir au point qu'ils ont eu peur. Regardez, fit-il en montrant l'écran sur lequel apparaissait un fantôme d'image.

Le Seigneur du Temps posa sa main sur la colonne, semblant caresser la surface tout en murmurant quelques paroles. Après plusieurs minutes, il prit le Capitaine par le bras et l'incita à sortir.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Finley quand il les vit approcher.

– Votre ami est mort, une fois de plus.

– C'est pas vrai ! lâcha Tosh, mais pourquoi font-ils ça ?

– La curiosité Mademoiselle, rien que la curiosité ! Les humains sont toujours en recherche de nouveauté et M. Jones est un mets de choix pour eux.

– Jack, il faut le retrouver, fit-elle ne retenant pas ses larmes.

– Je le sais ma belle, mais toutes nos informations ne concordent pas. Êtes-vous certaine des coordonnées ? demanda-t-il à Anjela.

– Oui Monsieur, quand nous sommes partis, j'avais le GPS activé sur mon téléphone parce qu'on refusait de nous dire où on nous emmenait et comme je voulais savoir où je me trouvais, j'ai noté les données. Je les ai communiquées à votre collègue, fit-elle en montrant Tosh. Ils sont près de Newbury, dans la campagne.

– C'est ce qu'il semblerait, fit l'informaticienne, mais le programme ne trouve rien à cet endroit.

– C'est normal, rien n'apparaît en surface. Les installations sont en profondeur sur plusieurs niveaux. Tout a été fait pour qu'elles soient indétectables, même de l'espace.

– Eh bien, on peut dire qu'ils savent garder des secrets, fit Declan. Depuis le temps que nous y travaillions, nous ne le savions pas !

– L'Unit est assez cloisonné, la main ne sait pas toujours ce que fait la tête, répondit l'immortel. Tosh, trouve-nous cet endroit, nous allons y aller, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

– D'accord, fit-elle en s'installant à son poste.

Elle se mit à pianoter rapidement et imprima les informations qu'elle avait trouvées. Tout en relisant ses notes, elle s'approcha de ses collègues qui discutaient avec Anjela. Celle-ci avait accepté de demeurer à la base le temps que le Capitaine trouve une solution pour la faire disparaître aux yeux de ses anciens collègues et elle était rassurée.

La Japonaise tendit les feuilles à son leader avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Les pensées que celui-ci capta le conforta dans sa décision de faire une descente dans les locaux où était retenu le Gallois.

Il leur demanda de se rendre en salle de conférence et retint le Seigneur du Temps pour lui parler quelques minutes. Tosh entraîna leur invitée et lui fit prendre place près d'elle, attendant que leur leader vienne les rejoindre. Quand il arriva, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et posa ses coudes sur la table, les poings fermés sous son menton. Pendant quelques instants, il resta silencieux puis il se redressa et regarda les militaires.

– Bien, vous allez préparer le matériel nécessaire. Nous ne serons absents que pendant une journée, mais mieux vaut prévoir un peu plus large. En cas de besoin, il nous faudra nous replier mais j'espère bien récupérer Ianto dès notre première intervention.

– Ok, fit Finley, nous emmènerons ce qu'il faut, ne t'inquiète pas. L'Unit est bien armée, mais nous le serons tout autant.

– Très bien. Tosh, je voudrais que tu organises notre déplacement. Quand nous aurons Ian, il faudra revenir au plus vite.

– Pas de souci, fit-elle visiblement heureuse des décisions de son leader.

– Mademoiselle, nous allons vous laisser ici, vous n'aurez rien à craindre. Une fois le Hub verrouillé, personne ne pourra y entrer.

– D'accord, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Tosh, pense à mettre le réseau en sécurité, reprit l'immortel.

– C'était prévu, répondit l'informaticienne qui comprenait parfaitement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser à une étrangère, l'accès aux ordinateurs.

– Docteur, vous nous accompagnez ? demanda Jack.

– Mais bien sûr mon ami ! De toute façon, je ne pense pas que le Tardis accepte de rester sans rien faire au vu de ses récentes décisions, fit-il avec un sourire. Donnez-moi les coordonnées où vous devez vous installer et je vous rejoindrai.

L'immortel acquiesça sans rien dire, dans peu de temps, il pourrait à nouveau serrer le Gallois entre ses bras et espérait bien qu'il ne serait pas trop traumatisé par ce qui s'était passé.

– Une question, fit-il en s'adressant à Anjela, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Miss Willcox ?

– Oui Monsieur, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de ce qu'il s'est passé après le départ de M. Jones. Elle était même très étonnée des allégations qu'elle aurait soutenues.

– Est-elle sur place ?

– Non Monsieur, elle est restée à Cardiff, mais elle ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

– Bien, ce soir, je vous propose de rester ici, Tosh et Owen, installez-vous dans la serre, Finley, vous n'avez qu'à reprendre ton ancienne chambre, vous dormirez dans le canapé, fit-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

Tous acquiescèrent et l'immortel demanda à la Japonaise de commander le dîner, invitant le Seigneur du Temps à le partager.

Quand la séance fut levée, les militaires descendirent rapidement dans les sous-sols et se rendirent à l'armurerie. Ils vérifièrent le matériel et le rangèrent dans un coffre qui devait être chargé dans le SUV au moment de leur départ.

Jack s'occupa de nourrir les pensionnaires et resta de longues minutes auprès de Myfanwy qui semblait dépérir au fil des jours. Il connecta son oreillette et appela le médecin.

– Owen !

– Oui !

– Aurais-tu de quoi soutenir le ptéro ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Elle est de plus en plus apathique, je crains pour elle.

– Je vais voir ce que j'ai et je te rejoins.

– Ok, je t'attends, fit-il avant de couper la communication. Ianto va revenir, murmura-t-il, il viendra te voir dès qu'il sera là. Il ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses aller comme ça, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre des forces.

Il lui caressa le bec qu'elle avait posé sur le sol, ouvrant tout juste les yeux pour le suivre du regard. Il continua de lui parler, sachant très bien qu'elle ne le comprenait pas.

– Crois-tu que ce soit nécessaire ? entendit-il.

Il tourna la tête et vit le médecin qui le dévisageait.

– Ianto lui parle et je ne pense pas qu'elle saisisse ce qu'il lui dit, mais les mots peuvent peut-être l'apaiser.

Owen acquiesça sans rien dire et s'approcha doucement. Il tendit à son leader des carrés de chocolat où il avait injecté des vitamines et lui demanda de les donner à la bête. Celle-ci les prit et les avala sans précipitation puis reposa son bec sur le sol. Les deux hommes quittèrent l'antre et descendirent dans la zone principale.

En arrivant, le Capitaine le laissa se diriger vers l'infirmerie et prit place sur le canapé près de leur invitée qui restait silencieuse.

Pendant ce temps, Tosh relevait tous les renseignements dont ils auraient besoin et prépara le basculement du réseau pendant que Owen vérifiait sa mallette, le Gallois aurait certainement besoin de soins lorsqu'ils le récupèreraient. Il savait, malgré tout, que ça ne serait sans doute pas nécessaire puisqu'à l'image du Capitaine, Ianto pouvait guérir sans son intervention, mais sa conscience professionnelle le poussait à appliquer les protocoles prévus. Il soupira, les mains posées sur son comptoir et sursauta quand deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille.

– Tu te fais du souci ? demanda Tosh, la joue sur son épaule.

– Un peu, je ne sais pas dans quel état on va le retrouver !

Il se tourna et serra la jeune femme contre lui, la sentant tout aussi inquiète qu'il l'était. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis il la laissa retourner à son poste pour commander le repas. Pendant qu'elle téléphonait, elle vit le Capitaine discuter avec le Seigneur du Temps puis elle reporta son attention sur leur invitée qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle lui sourit et termina sa conversation avant de raccrocher. Anjela se leva et s'approcha, semblant hésiter à parler.

– Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda Tosh.

– Euh oui… M. Jones et votre Capitaine sont-ils vraiment ensemble ?

– Oui, répondit l'informaticienne, ils s'aiment profondément et doivent se marier, pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle, un peu inquiète quant à la réponse.

– Je dois lui dire quelque chose, fit Anjela en montrant l'immortel.

– De quoi s'agit-il ?

– Désolée, mais c'est privé.

– Vous n'avez pas dans l'intention de vous mettre entre eux, n'est-ce pas ! fit Tosh sur la défensive.

– Non, bien sûr que non, mais je dois lui parler.

_À suivre…_


	31. Chapter 31

Kimmy Lyn : Pourquoi toujours Ianto ? Voilà une bonne question et je dirais "qui aime bien..." tu connais la suite. En plus, ça permet au Capitaine de jouer les chevaliers blancs. Rassure-toi, les misères physiques sont presque terminées, la suite va être un peu différente (mais les misères morales continuent oups !). Merci pour ta review.

_Pratiques forcées mais pas de viol à proprement parlé._

* * *

**_Chapitre 31_**

Elle s'éloigna avant que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps de la retenir et s'approcha du leader.

– Excusez-moi Capitaine, pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques instants ?

– Bien sûr, fit celui-ci au moment où la Japonaise les rejoignait.

– Je voudrais vous parler en privé, insista Anjela.

– Je n'ai rien à cacher à mon équipe… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, percevant les pensées de la jeune femme. Ok ! fit-il, venez avec moi.

Il l'entraîna sous le regard surpris de Tosh. Cette dernière garda le silence, si le leader avait agi ainsi, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Les militaires arrivèrent à ce moment-là et virent le Capitaine fermer la porte de son bureau.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Finley.

– Je n'en sais rien, Anjela a demandé à parler à Jack, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

– Peut-être que notre Capitaine lui a tapé dans l'œil, fit Declan avec un sourire.

– Je ne pense pas, répondit la Japonaise, il semblerait…

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit de verre brisé et leva les yeux vers la passerelle. Elle s'élança dans l'escalier et s'arrêta devant la porte, rejointe par ses collègues. Elle vit l'immortel, les mains posées sur le bureau, le corps tendu et le visage fermé. Elle ouvrit doucement et s'approcha, interrogeant Anjela du regard.

– Jack, que se passe-t-il ?

Le Capitaine resta silencieux, ne pouvant se résoudre à expliquer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Après John Hart et deux autres individus, le Gallois était à nouveau la proie d'un prédateur qui en voulait à son corps.

– Calmez-vous mon ami, fit le Docteur qui avait suivi les membres, tant qu'il n'est pas revenu à la vie, il ne risque rien, je ne pense pas que cet homme soit nécrophile. Idris va surveiller sa résurrection et nous interviendrons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tosh plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher un cri de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, elle venait de comprendre !

Jack prit quelques instants puis il se redressa, regardant les hommes et femmes qui attendaient une réaction de sa part.

– Le matériel est prêt ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Oui, il n'y a plus qu'à le charger, répondit Declan.

– Ok, Owen, Tosh, où en êtes-vous ?

– Tout est réglé, nous n'aurons qu'à basculer sur le serveur sécurisé, fit la Japonaise.

– J'ai vérifié ma trousse, dit le médecin, s'il a besoin de soins, je pourrai faire le nécessaire.

– Ok, alors on dîne et repos pour tout le monde ! lâcha le Capitaine. Si je me base sur mes retours après un décès par balle dans le coeur, Ianto devrait reprendre connaissance demain. Il faut que nous soyons sur place pour l'aider. Y aller ce soir ne changerait rien !

– D'accord, répondit Tosh. Je vais monter chercher la commande, le livreur ne devrait pas tarder.

– Nous dînerons en salle de conférence, fit Jack.

Tous sortirent, laissant le leader avec le Seigneur du Temps. Quand ils les rejoignirent pour le repas, ils étaient assis et discutaient.

L'immortel s'installa et regarda les membres qui semblaient, en apparence, être détendus, mais les pensées qu'il captait lui démontraient que ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme de Gallifrey qui secoua la tête et se servit pour commencer à manger. Il n'avait pas faim, mais il se força à avaler la part de pizza qu'il avait prise et engagea la conversation avec ses collègues.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Declan alla faire du café et déposa les tasses au milieu de la table, laissant chacun se servir.

À la fin du repas, tout fut nettoyé et ils allèrent se coucher, le lendemain, la journée risquait être épuisante, autant essayer passer une bonne nuit.

Le Capitaine descendit dans sa chambre et prit une douche rapide avant de s'allonger sur son lit, mettant son nez dans l'oreiller du Gallois, recherchant une odeur qui avait disparue. Il soupira et retint un sanglot puis il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil avec l'espoir que bientôt, il pourrait serrer son amant contre lui et lui faire oublier les sévices qu'il avait subis.

Le repos de l'immortel fut loin d'être calme, les songes qui s'étaient emparés de son esprit lui montraient le jeune homme qui se refusait à lui, qui le fuyait et qui finissait par disparaître. Il s'agita, gémissant, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

Au matin, il se réveilla, épuisé de sa nuit, mais il se reprit, aujourd'hui, il allait libérer le Gallois et peu importe ce qui adviendrait, il avait pris la décision de se soumettre aux souhaits de l'agent. Si celui-ci voulait partir, eh bien, il le laisserait faire, la mort dans l'âme, mais il ne l'obligerait pas à rester près de lui s'il ne le voulait pas. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'être soumis aux regards et aux peurs des autres, il l'avait expérimenté avec Angelo et il ne voulait pas que Ianto le subisse à son tour. Malgré le cadeau inestimable que le Tardis lui avait fait en leur offrant de vivre côte à côte, il ne s'imposerait pas.

Quand il fut habillé, il rejoignit la cuisine, saluant les militaires qui prenaient leur café et accepta la tasse tendue par Declan. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Tosh et Owen, suivis de peu par le Seigneur du Temps.

– _Mon ami, vous avez de bien sombres pensées, _transmit l'homme de Gallifrey.

Jack le regarda mais ne dit rien, il avait pris sa décision et ne reviendrait pas sur son choix, il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que Ianto veuille toujours de la vie qu'ils avaient imaginée. Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

– Ok, fit-il finalement, il est temps de partir !

– J'ai chargé le matériel, répondit Finley.

– Anjela dort encore, glissa Tosh, je lui ai laissé un message et elle a de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur. Je compte lui téléphoner dans la matinée.

– Très bien, alors on y va, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le garage, laissant le Docteur gagner le Tardis.

En entrant dans le couloir, il entendit le bruit de la cabine bleue qui se dématérialisait. Dans quelques heures, ils retrouveraient le voyageur au lieu choisi et feraient leur possible pour libérer le Gallois.

Quand tous furent installés, il quitta le stationnement souterrain et s'engagea dans la circulation. Le trafic était fluide et ils sortirent rapidement de la cité pour atteindre l'autoroute.

Il était presque 7 h quand ils virent le Tardis à l'abri d'un petit bois et Jack gara le SUV tout près puis ils descendirent et s'approchèrent de la cabine. Le Seigneur du Temps en sortit et fixa le Capitaine.

– _Il est temps, d'après Idris, les premiers signes de réveil sont proches._

– Ok, chacun prend une arme. Tosh, tu as le plan des installations ? lâcha le Capitaine.

– Oui, tout est prêt. Il faut que nous rentrions par ici, fit-elle en montrant son écran, et nous devrons descendre sur plusieurs niveaux. Par contre, je suppose qu'il y aura des détecteurs, mais je ne pourrai le savoir qu'une fois dans les lieux.

– Nous serons là pour te couvrir. Owen, n'oublie pas ta trousse et le Retcon. Finley, quand nous serons en bas, il faudra que tu verses le produit dans le réservoir de distribution d'eau.

– Comment comptes-tu les obliger à boire ?

– Tosh augmentera la température et bloquera les accès. Ensuite, nous ferons le nécessaire pour qu'ils croient qu'ils vont être secourus, mais qu'il faudra du temps. J'imagine bien qu'ils vont tenter de sortir par eux-mêmes, mais nous nous assurerons qu'ils n'auront pas d'autre choix. Nous les bloquerons jusqu'à demain, avec la température qu'il va faire dans les installations, je doute qu'ils restent longtemps sans se désaltérer.

Ils se rendirent à l'issue indiquée par la Japonaise et se glissèrent dans les conduits. Le Capitaine s'assura que la jeune femme n'avait pas de problème puis ils suivirent ses indications.

oOoOo

Le retour du Gallois semblait plus long que précédemment et il avait été décidé de le remettre en cellule afin de permettre aux hommes de reprendre leur poste. Toutes les heures, le médecin venait le voir et constatait immanquablement qu'il n'était pas encore revenu à la vie.

L'absence d'Anjela n'avait pas été remarquée puisqu'il s'agissait de son jour de repos et la jeune femme se trouvait à l'abri dans le Hub, attendant le retour de l'équipe.

Marvin accompagnait son collègue lorsqu'il venait prendre les constantes de Ianto, espérant que celui-ci se réveillerait, mais chaque fois, il ressortait de la cellule, déçu et frustré. Pourtant, cette fois, quelque chose avait changé, il lui sembla que le Gallois avait bougé et, effectivement, le médecin lui confirma qu'il y avait un pouls. Après un peu plus de 24 h d'attente, le jeune homme était de retour dans le monde des vivants. Il prit la tension et nota les informations sur sa feuille puis il quitta la pièce avec un sourire entendu, laissant Marvin près du prisonnier.

– Amuse-toi bien, fit-il, je vais prévenir le Général qu'il est revenu et que tu lui tiens compagnie.

Son collègue hocha la tête et attendit que la porte soit verrouillée pour passer ses mains sur le corps dénudé qu'il venait de découvrir.

– Alors Ianto, je vais pouvoir tenir ma promesse on dirait.

Le Gallois était encore inconscient, mais le désir du chercheur montait rapidement. Il enleva le boxer du jeune homme et caressa le ventre pour descendre lentement vers le sexe endormi. Pour plus de sécurité, il attacha les poignets au montant du lit puis il attendit le réveil du captif. Quand il vit ses yeux papillonner, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant le passage pour aller trouver sa langue. Ianto se dégagea d'un geste brusque et tenta de se lever, mais il en fut empêché par ses liens.

– Tu vois, j'ai été patient, fit Marvin, j'aurais pu te prendre pendant que tu étais sans connaissance, mais j'ai envie de voir le plaisir dans tes yeux.

Tout en parlant, il avait saisi la virilité du jeune homme et la massait doucement, tentant de faire naître le même désir qui l'animait.

– Ôte tes sales pattes ! lâcha le Gallois en déplaçant son bassin.

– Imagine que c'est ton Capitaine qui te caresse, fit Marvin avant de prendre le membre dans sa bouche, essayant, sans succès, d'obtenir une réaction.

– Il y a une chose que tu sembles oublier ! Tu n'es pas lui !

L'homme se redressa, cessant son office et croisa le regard haineux du prisonnier. Il se leva et retira son pantalon et son caleçon avant de s'approcher du Gallois.

– Mes caresses n'ont aucun effet sur toi, mais les tiennes seront appréciées, crois-moi, fit-il en mettant son sexe devant la bouche du jeune homme.

Ianto détourna la tête, comprenant l'intention de son tortionnaire, mais Marvin le força à lui faire face et serra sa main sur sa gorge, bloquant l'arrivée de l'air pour l'obliger à ouvrir les lèvres. Il glissa son membre dans la chaude cavité et saisit la mâchoire avant que l'agent n'ait eu le temps de mordre.

– Je te conseille d'oublier ce que tu as en tête, fit-il. Suce et applique-toi !

Ianto resta sans réaction et l'homme bougea son bassin, faisant lui-même le mouvement pour la pseudo fellation qu'il semblait apprécier. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que le Gallois participe volontairement à l'acte, mais il s'en contenterait. Le plaisir montait rapidement et envahit les reins de Marvin qui finit par se déverser dans la bouche du jeune homme puis il se retira et se pencha pour l'embrasser. À ce moment, le jeune homme lui cracha sa semence au visage, le faisant reculer sous la surprise. La main claqua sur la joue et laissa une trace rouge sur la peau pendant que l'homme s'essuyait.

Du bruit dans le couloir le fit se tourner vers la porte, mais quand le silence revint, il se déplaça vers le pied de la couchette et se mit à genoux, obligeant le Gallois à écarter les cuisses. Il voulait maintenant se fondre en lui et rien ne l'empêcherait de prendre ce corps qui tentait de se soustraire à ses caresses. Il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité et évita un coup de pied puis il s'assit sur les jambes et continua de préparer son arrivée, s'attachant à détendre les muscles qu'il sentait se contracter tandis que l'agent essayait de se dégager.

– Ne fais pas ça ! tenta le Gallois.

– Tu vas en redemander, ne t'en fais pas, je te ferai vite oublier ton Capitaine !

– Aucune chance !

Puis Marvin s'agenouilla et se présenta à l'orée de son anneau de chair, sursautant au moment où la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas. Il grogna, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé, mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se trouva projeté avec violence contre le mur.

Ianto, en voyant entrer l'équipe, se détendit quelque peu et laissa couler ses larmes. Il s'en était fallu de pas grand chose pour qu'il soit violé par son ancien collègue et regarda Owen s'approcher. Celui-ci prit la couverture et la posa sur son corps dénudé juste avant que Tosh n'entre à son tour.

D'une clé bien appliquée, le Capitaine serrait la gorge de l'homme qu'il avait collé contre le mur et malgré la défense de celui-ci, il ne relâchait pas son étreinte. Marvin étouffait peu à peu, mais quand il fut sur le point de perdre connaissance, il sentit la prise se détendre.

– Jack, souffla le Gallois, ne te fais pas assassin à cause de lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Après une hésitation, l'immortel laissa Marvin sous la surveillance de Finley et s'approcha de son amant. Il s'accroupit et lui caressa tendrement la joue pendant que le médecin lui détachait les poignets. Puis il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

– Je te demande pardon, souffla le Capitaine.

– Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

– Il ne t'a pas…

– Non, le coupa le jeune homme, il m'a juste obligé à lui faire une fellation, vous êtes arrivés à temps, dit-il dans un murmure. Owen, donne-moi de l'eau, je veux effacer ce goût infâme, murmura-t-il.

Le médecin s'exécuta et lui tendit une bouteille, s'écartant lorsque le Gallois recracha le liquide. Tosh poussa un petit cri étouffé, malgré les paroles dites à voix basse, elle avait entendu que ce l'homme avait fait subir à son ami.

Marvin s'était retourné et regardait l'agent, tout en fermant son pantalon, souriant au souvenir du plaisir qu'il avait pris, mais il déchanta bien vite lorsqu'un coup de pied dans les parties le fit se plier en deux. La Japonaise le regarda tomber à genoux sous la douleur ressentie et Declan étouffa un petit rire. Owen s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'éloigner par crainte qu'elle ne recommence.

– Finley, descends-le dans le réfectoire avec les autres et reviens, nous allons partir, fit l'immortel qui n'avait toujours pas lâché le jeune homme.

– Ok, Dec, viens avec moi, fit-il en poussant Marvin du bout de son fusil.

Quand les trois hommes furent sortis, le leader aida son amant à se lever, maintenant la couverture autour de son corps nu. Puis il le lâcha quelques instants pour retirer son manteau et l'aida à l'enfiler, la Japonaise s'étant retournée pour ne pas que son ami soit mal à l'aise.

– Viens, rentrons, fit l'immortel en le soutenant. Tosh, tu peux engager le processus, nous attendrons nos amis avant de sortir.

L'informaticienne acquiesça sans rien dire et pianota un instant avant d'enfoncer la touche _Entrée_, déclenchant l'augmentation rapide de la température.

Elle suivit les deux hommes qui avançaient lentement en direction de la sortie et croisa le regard inquiet de son compagnon.

Quand les deux militaires les eurent rejoints, ils quittèrent les installations et la jeune femme verrouilla les accès, bloquant le personnel qui n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'on vienne les secourir.

Devant le Tardis, le Docteur faisait les cent pas, se demandant si l'équipe était parvenue à libérer le Gallois puis quand il les vit s'approcher, le Capitaine soutenant son amant, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'avança vers eux.

– M. Jones, heureux de vous revoir, fit-il percevant la douleur du jeune homme.

– Doc, pourriez-vous nous ramener, Ianto a besoin de repos et le voyage en voiture…

– Mais bien sûr mon ami, le coupa-t-il. Allez l'installer dans votre chambre pour les quelques minutes nécessaires.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la cabine après que le Capitaine eut demandé aux autres membres de rentrer à la base. Arrivé dans ses anciens quartiers, il incita son amant à s'allonger et lui caressa tendrement la joue sans rien dire. Il le vit fermer les yeux et perçut son désespoir mais ne tenta pas de l'embrasser malgré l'envie qu'il avait de sentir sa bouche sous la sienne.

Il se redressa et quitta la pièce, le cœur en morceaux de le voir ainsi et alla rejoindre le Seigneur du Temps qui leva la tête à son arrivée.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Il est soulagé d'en être sorti, mais sa détresse me fait mal.

– Vous serez là pour l'aider, fit-il en posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Il ne voudra peut-être plus de moi, souffla l'immortel.

– Laissez-lui un peu de temps, mais surtout, ne l'abandonnez pas, même s'il ne le sait pas encore, il a besoin de vous.

Le leader resta silencieux et l'homme de Gallifrey abaissa la manette. Le Tardis se dématérialisa pour reprendre corps au milieu du Hub quelques minutes plus tard, faisant voler les papiers et s'éloigner Anjela qui attendait le retour de l'équipe.

En voyant la porte s'ouvrir après quelques instants, elle s'approcha et vit le Docteur sortir, mais il semblait seul.

– L'ont-ils retrouvé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.

– Oui Mademoiselle. Jack va arriver, ne vous en faites pas. M. Jones est sous le choc, mais ça va aller.

Elle se tourna vers la cabine pour voir le leader quitter le vaisseau, tenant le Gallois serré contre lui. Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta, hésitant à parler.

– Vous voyez, fit l'immortel, vos renseignements ont été précieux.

– Je suis soulagée, j'avais si peur.

Elle croisa le regard triste du jeune homme et eut un pincement au cœur, mais l'agent esquissa un sourire qui la réchauffa.

– Merci, souffla-t-il, merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

_À suivre…_


	32. Chapter 32

Kimmy Lyn : Il fallait bien que l'équipe arrive à temps, imagine si ça n'avait pas été le cas ! Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà subi, Jack aurait récupéré Ianto à la petite cuillère (oups !). Dans le groupe, chacun a son importance, mais il est vrai que certains ont plus mon attention que d'autres, mais ils ont tous leur place et leur rôle. Merci de toujours me suivre.

* * *

**_Chapitre 32_**

Il était épuisé et s'effondra sans connaissance. Il n'évita la chute que grâce à Jack qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea.

– Ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas, dit-il en percevant son inquiétude, c'est le contrecoup, ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes.

– Vos amis ne sont pas avec vous ?

– Ils vont arriver, ils sont sur la route. Pourriez-vous aller lui chercher un verre d'eau ?

– Bien sûr, fit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Quand elle revint, le Gallois avait ouvert les yeux et son regard se perdait dans celui de son compagnon mais il restait silencieux.

Elle tendit le verre à l'immortel et s'éloigna pour laisser les deux hommes ensemble. Elle était soulagée, l'agent était de retour auprès des siens et allait pouvoir commencer le travail d'oubli qui allait immanquablement être nécessaire après tout ce qu'il avait subi.

Quand il put enfin se lever, le Capitaine le conduisit dans son bureau et le fit descendre dans sa chambre. Il l'aida à quitter le manteau et le laissa aller prendre une douche. Il n'osait pas s'imposer malgré l'envie qu'il avait de le serrer contre lui. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit patiemment puis il tourna la tête vers la salle de bain en entendant de légers gémissements.

– Ian !

Le Gallois ne répondait pas, mais les geignements continuaient. Le leader se leva et s'avança vers l'ouverture puis il poussa la porte et vit le jeune homme assis, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps secoué de sanglots. Il s'approcha et se baissa puis posa sa main sur son bras, le faisant sursauter. Ianto le regarda et Jack reçut une vague de douleur qui le submergea.

– Ça va aller, souffla-t-il. Je te protègerai, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

– Je veux rentrer chez moi, lâcha l'agent. Laisse-moi partir !

– Je voudrais que tu te reposes d'abord, ensuite, je te conduirai à ton appartement.

Il aurait voulu lui proposer la villa, mais il ne savait pas encore ce qu'avait décidé son amant, celui-ci cachait soigneusement ses pensées, mis à part la douleur latente qu'il laissait sortir.

Il l'aida à se lever puis entra dans la cabine, l'eau mouillant ses vêtements et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, essayant de lui communiquer son calme. Ianto se laissa faire, mais resta les bras ballants, il ne fit aucun geste pour se rapprocher de son compagnon. Jack soupira doucement et le relâcha puis il prit le gel douche et entreprit de le savonner, passant sur toutes les parcelles de sa peau, sentant le désir prendre possession de ses reins à la vue de ce corps abandonné. Un regard vers l'entrejambe du Gallois lui fit perdre tous ses moyens, contrairement à lui, le jeune homme n'avait pas de réaction.

Après qu'il l'eut rincé, il le fit sortir et le sécha soigneusement puis l'incita à aller se coucher. Jack le regarda partir et se déshabilla. Il se frictionna avec une serviette et enfila des vêtements secs puis rejoignit l'agent qui s'était glissé dans les draps et avait fermé les paupières.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le matelas, caressant des yeux le visage défait. Il percevait la souffrance de son amant et ne savait comment l'aider.

– Ian, ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer tout ce que tu as subi mais je ne le peux pas. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, j'ai eu les mêmes pensées, il y a bien des années. Les hommes font souvent des choses idiotes et ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais toi et moi, nous pourrons…

– Non ! cria Ianto, non, je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en, laisse-moi !

La violence avec laquelle le Gallois le repoussait vrilla les entrailles de l'immortel. Il se leva lentement, ne le quittant pas des yeux, son amant ne voulait plus de lui, il ne voulait plus de la vie qu'ils avaient envisagé et il laissa ses larmes couler, il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Comment allait-il pouvoir avancer maintenant ? Allait-il quand même rester près de lui ou s'éloigner et disparaître ? Son rêve semblait avoir été prémonitoire, cette fois, ce n'était pas la mort qui lui enlevait l'être cher et cela n'en était que plus douloureux. D'un geste rageur, il s'essuya les yeux et monta l'échelle, laissant son amant pleurer dans l'oreiller.

Après un dernier coup d'œil par la trappe, il quitta le bureau et descendit dans la zone centrale. Le Docteur le vit arriver et s'approcha.

– Je suis désolé mon ami, mais vous auriez dû vous en douter.

– Évidemment, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me rejetterait avec autant de violence. Il va vouloir partir et je ne pourrai rien faire pour le retenir.

– Laissez-lui un peu de temps, il faut qu'il puisse réaliser et surtout, se calmer. Il est normal qu'il ait réagi de cette manière. Vous savez très bien par quoi il passe !

– Oui, mais justement, je pourrais l'aider…

– Pour le moment, soyez juste présent. Ne tentez rien qui puisse le faire fuir.

L'immortel hocha la tête et se rendit à la cuisine où il retrouva Anjela. Celle-ci vit son visage triste et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Que pouvait-elle dire pour le soulager ?

Le Capitaine retourna dans son bureau et tenta de se concentrer sur les dossiers en attente qui réclamaient sa signature, mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser au Gallois qui s'était finalement endormi et dont il voyait la poitrine se soulever doucement.

Une heure plus tard, l'équipe était de retour et le médecin se rendit auprès de son leader. Quand il entra, il vit ses yeux dirigés vers le sol et se douta de ce qu'il regardait. Il s'approcha et se pencha à son tour sans rien dire.

– Il ne veut plus de moi, souffla l'immortel.

– Quoi ?

– Il ne veut plus de moi, répéta-t-il.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Je lui ai dit que je l'aiderai, mais…

– Laisse-lui le temps, ce qu'il vient d'endurer n'est pas évident.

– Je le sais, je suis passé par-là, murmura Jack.

– Que veut-il faire ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais s'il veut partir, je ne pourrai pas le retenir.

– Après ce que tu as fait pour lui, tu le laisserais te quitter ! Je ne te comprends pas !

– Je ne veux pas…

– Peu importe ! lança le médecin, il ne faut pas qu'il parte, il aura besoin de nous. S'il se retrouve seul, Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tosh qui venait d'entrer.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers elle et la jeune femme vit des larmes dans les yeux de son supérieur. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule, se penchant pour regarder son ami assoupi dans l'antre de l'immortel.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Il… commença le Capitaine.

– Jack, je t'en prie !

La voix du médecin claqua, faisant sursauter le leader et l'homme endormi qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même en gémissant.

– Owen, as-tu besoin de lui parler comme ça ?

– Ianto est perdu, il l'a repoussé et Jack veut le laisser partir.

– Tu n'y penses pas ! lâcha la jeune femme en se tournant vers son leader qui avait, à nouveau, baissé les yeux sur l'agent assoupi.

– Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus….

– Pour le moment, sois présent pour lui, c'est le plus important. Qu'as-tu décidé pour Anjela, elle ne peut pas rester ici, fit son collègue.

– Je le sais bien. Tosh, il faudrait que tu voies ce qu'il convient de faire pour la faire disparaître. Parles-en avec le Docteur, il aura peut-être une idée.

– D'accord, fit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Après un dernier regard aux deux hommes, elle quitta la pièce et se rendit auprès du Seigneur du Temps. Quand elle arriva près de lui, il secoua la tête avec une petite moue, les pensées de la jeune femme lui confirmaient ce qu'il craignait.

– Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons prendre soin de lui, fit-il.

– Comment ?

– Il faut qu'il comprenne que Jack est sincère quand il lui dit qu'il l'aidera. Votre Capitaine est déjà passé par ce qu'il endure et il est le seul à comprendre ce qu'il peut ressentir.

– Il vous a raconté ?

– Il n'en a pas eu besoin, son esprit est trop ouvert en ce moment, il ne fait rien pour se protéger, mais je peux vous dire qu'il a déjà bien souffert et enduré des tourments qui auraient rendu fou bien d'autres que lui.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Declan qui apportait des tasses de café.

– Ianto repousse Jack, fit-elle.

– Pourquoi ?

– Avec tout ce qu'il a subi, je pense que c'est normal. Quand notre Capitaine l'a retrouvé après son enlèvement par John Hart, il a réussi à lui faire accepter ce qu'il s'était passé, mais là, c'est complètement différent. Des hommes lui ont donné la mort par simple curiosité, c'est difficile à assimiler.

– Que pouvons-nous faire ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais il ne faut pas le laisser partir.

– Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

– Il semblerait que ce soit dans ses intentions. Jack est complètement retourné, il n'imaginait pas que ce ne serait pas la mort qui lui enlèverait Ianto, je crains sa réaction s'il venait à nous quitter, fit la jeune femme.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons l'œil sur lui, fit Finley. Nous le protègerons le temps qu'il faudra, de toute façon, l'Unit ne sera plus un problème pour lui, les personnes qui ont été enfermées ne seront libérées que demain soir au plus tôt et quand elles sortiront, elles ne se souviendront de rien, de la même manière que celle qui l'a donné !

Le militaire avait fini sa phrase sur un ton dur, laissant transparaître l'animosité qui l'habitait à ce moment-là. Par la faute de cette jeune femme, son collègue avait souffert physiquement et souffrait encore moralement !

Tosh, faisant face à l'escalier, vit le leader descendre les marches et s'approcha de lui. Elle le regarda un instant avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

– Nous n'allons pas l'abandonner, fit-elle dans un murmure, nous serons là pour lui… et pour toi, finit-elle.

– Merci ma belle, mais je ne peux pas l'obliger à rester s'il ne le souhaite pas.

– Bien sûr que si ! asséna-t-elle. Il faut d'abord qu'il se reprenne et s'il veut toujours partir quand tout sera réglé, alors ce sera son choix, tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça, mais tu dois veiller sur lui, il est perdu. Le laisser s'en aller maintenant serait criminel !

– Jack, il faudrait s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas nous fausser compagnie, fit Declan.

– Comment ? Je ne peux pas le garder enfermé ici !

– Il a bien quelque chose qu'il conserve toujours sur lui, une chaîne, une montre, je ne sais pas…

– Sa montre, pourquoi ?

– La porte-t-il en ce moment ?

– Non, il l'a enlevé pour prendre sa douche.

– Très bien, alors confie-la-moi et je vais faire en sorte qu'on puisse le tracer sans qu'il le sache.

– Je ne peux…

– Jack, c'est pour son bien, quand il aura réussi à reprendre le dessus, j'enlèverai l'émetteur, c'est promis, mais en attendant, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une !

Le leader acquiesça sans rien dire puis il tourna les talons et se rendit auprès du jeune homme qui dormait toujours. Il récupéra la montre et fixa le corps abandonné avant de quitter la pièce et de retourner auprès de ses collègues. Il donna l'objet à Declan et celui-ci se mit immédiatement au travail, quand le Gallois se réveillerait, il fallait que tous ses effets personnels soient à sa disposition pour éviter qu'il ne se pose des questions.

– Tosh, je crois que tu peux arrêter les préparatifs pour notre mariage, je suis certain qu'il ne voudra…

– Non, Jack, le coupa-t-elle, je vais faire une pause si tu le souhaites, mais je n'abandonne pas l'espoir que vous puissiez vous unir. Il était heureux avant tout ça et je compte bien pouvoir assister à la cérémonie.

– Mon ami, fit le Seigneur du Temps qui les avait écoutés sans rien dire, je peux vous proposer de le mettre à l'abri, mais il faudra lui expliquer le fonctionnement de ce que je peux vous offrir.

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

– Je peux lui faire bénéficier du pouvoir occultant du Tardis. Évidemment, il ne disparaîtra pas à la vue de tous, mais les autres ne feront pas attention à lui et ça pourrait être bénéfique pour qu'il reprenne confiance.

– Expliquez-vous.

– Je peux fusionner un élément de mon vaisseau avec quelque chose qu'il gardera sur lui et en faire une sorte de bouclier.

– Vous pensez que ça pourra l'aider ?

– J'en suis persuadé, n'ayant plus à craindre le regard des autres, il pourra se remettre de ce qu'il a subi.

L'immortel s'éloigna de quelques pas, réfléchissant intensément, ses pensées étant captées par l'homme de Gallifrey qui comprenait bien son dilemme. Cependant, le jeune homme devait accepter sa nouvelle condition et faire le deuil des sévices qu'il avait subi.

– Ok, fit-il finalement, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Quand il sera réveillé, je lui expliquerai, mais s'il venait à quitter le Hub, pouvez-vous me dire comment je le retrouverai ?

– Soyez attentif et ouvrez votre esprit, je suis certain que s'il s'en va, il ne restera sûrement pas très loin de vous. Quoi qu'il pense en ce moment, il vous aime profondément et reviendra vers vous. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous certifier qu'il restera comme vous l'aviez souhaité, ce sera à lui de décider ce qu'il voudra faire de sa vie et il faudra lui en laisser le choix.

– Bien que cela m'en coûte, je vous le promets Docteur.

– Quand votre ami aura fini avec la montre, apportez-la-moi dans le Tardis, je vais préparer ce qu'il faut.

– Pourquoi sa montre ? demanda Tosh.

– C'est la seule chose dont il ne se sépare jamais. Le traceur pour savoir où il se trouve en cas de besoin et l'occultant pour le cacher au regard des autres, un objet, deux fonctions, répondit l'homme de Gallifrey de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit.

Sur ces quelques mots, il se dirigea vers la cabine et referma la porte derrière lui. Les membres présents restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis Jack retourna dans son bureau, il voulait encore avoir la vision de son amant sous les yeux avant que celui-ci ne le quitte. Il était persuadé que ce serait la décision du Gallois et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le faire changer d'avis, il avait perçu trop de douleurs quand il l'avait aidé dans la douche et à sa manière de le rejeter.

Assis dans son fauteuil, il laissait ses yeux caresser le jeune homme, résistant à l'envie qu'il avait d'aller le rejoindre.

Une heure plus tard, le Docteur entrait dans la pièce et lui rendait la montre de l'agent. Jack le remercia et descendit la poser sur la table de nuit. Il vit Ianto bouger à son approche et entendit sa souffrance, mais le Gallois garda les paupières fermées.

– Ian, je t'aime trop pour t'empêcher de t'éloigner de moi, murmura-t-il, j'espère simplement que tu viendras reprendre ta place quand tu jugeras qu'il est temps. Je t'attendrai, j'ai l'éternité devant moi, tout comme toi. Même si ce n'est que pour un peu de compagnie, une oreille attentive ou un peu de chaleur humaine, tu sauras où me trouver, je serai toujours ici, je t'en fais la promesse. Je t'aime Ian, ne l'oublie jamais, finit-il en caressant tendrement les cheveux du jeune homme.

Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner et ne vit pas l'agent se redresser pour le regarder. Après quelques instants, celui-ci se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, étouffant ses sanglots dans le tissu.

Le Capitaine retourna voir la Japonaise et lui demanda de commander le repas puis d'aller essayer de convaincre Ianto de venir dîner avec eux tout en prévoyant un plateau qu'elle pourrait lui déposer. Celle-ci hocha la tête et décrocha son téléphone, contactant le traiteur préféré de son ami.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle monta à l'office pour récupérer les paquets puis retourna au Hub. Owen l'aida à déballer les plats puis il la laissa aller auprès du Gallois qui n'avait toujours pas paru. Elle déposa le plateau sur le bureau et descendit dans la chambre puis s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

– Ianto, fit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle persista et finalement, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle vit de la douleur dans ses prunelles et lui caressa doucement la joue.

– Il faut que tu manges, dit-elle, je t'ai apporté un repas, il est au-dessus.

– Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il.

– Je m'en doute, mais il faut que tu reprennes des forces, nous avons besoin de toi.

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Tu fais toujours partie de l'équipe !

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis elle se leva.

– Tu veux nous quitter, c'est ça !

– Je…

– Ianto, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, lui faire ça, il t'aime.

– Il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre, lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant.

La main qui claqua sur sa joue le fit sursauter puis il passa ses doigts sur sa peau, dévisageant son amie qui venait de le gifler.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Il souffre lui aussi, tu n'es pas le seul à être passé par là. Il n'en a jamais parlé, mais il a subi ce que tu as enduré et pourtant, il n'a jamais laissé tomber, il s'est battu ! lâcha-t-elle, tremblant de colère. Tu fais du mal à ceux qui t'aiment et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

Sur ces quelques paroles, elle monta l'échelle et sortit du bureau, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. La voyant arriver, Owen s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Quand elle se fut un peu calmée, il l'entraîna vers la cuisine. Declan et son amant terminaient de préparer les plats et les avaient réchauffés.

– Il ne viendra pas ? demanda l'immortel quand il vit revenir la jeune femme.

Elle secoua la tête et continua son chemin vers la salle de conférence où l'équipe devait dîner. Les autres membres et le Docteur s'installèrent peu après et ils firent honneur au repas servi. Jack avait branché la caméra du bureau, espérant voir le Gallois sortir de sa chambre, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, le jeune homme ne se montrerait pas.

Tosh accompagna Declan quand il partit faire le café et en porta une tasse à son ami. En passant près de la table de travail, elle vit le plateau intact. Elle descendit dans la chambre et vit qu'il était assis sur le matelas, le dos contre le mur, la tête dans les genoux serrés par ses bras. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et il leva ses yeux embués de larmes.

Il se rapprocha et la serra contre lui, lui demandant pardon pour sa réaction. L'informaticienne comprenait ce qu'il endurait, mais elle l'encouragea à les rejoindre, lui disant que cela ferait plaisir à toute l'équipe de voir qu'il se reprenait en main, cependant devant son refus, elle n'insista pas et quitta la pièce.

_À suivre…_


	33. Chapter 33

_Kimmy Lyn : Mais pourquoi tant de haine (sniff...). Ianto, voyons voir... Eh bien je pense qu'il va avoir un sérieux besoin de faire le point ! Marvin ne sera pas un problème, mais une autre personne si... (oups ! je vais encore me faire écharper...). Pour ce qui est du Docteur, c'est le 10e, j'ai toujours aimé Ten, bien plus que les autres (désolée)._

* * *

**_Chapitre 33_**

Quand elle émergea, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra et secoua la tête doucement, se doutant bien que son leader observait les images. Elle retourna auprès de ses collègues et croisa le regard de son Capitaine. Elle y lut de la déception et eut le cœur serré pour lui. Entendant ses pensées, il lui fit un faible sourire et prit la tasse que lui tendait son collègue.

Quand tous eurent terminés, chacun aida à nettoyer la pièce et les membres quittèrent la base pour rentrer chez eux. Le Docteur prit congé également, assurant l'immortel qu'il reviendrait pour savoir comment se passait la réinsertion du Gallois. Anjela partit avec l'homme de Gallifrey, elle avait accepté de quitter la Terre le temps que l'affaire se tasse et que le ménage puisse être fait, ainsi, lorsqu'elle reviendrait, elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre les représailles éventuelles qui auraient pu la viser. Elle était intimidée, mais prenait cette proposition très au sérieux, ayant toujours eu envie de parcourir l'univers et pour cela, il n'y avait pas meilleur guide que le Seigneur du Temps.

Jack se retrouva bien vite seul dans le Hub et descendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires puis il monta quelques minutes auprès de Myfanwy et retourna dans la zone centrale. Il avait décidé de dormir sur le canapé afin de ne pas gêner son amant, de lui laisser reprendre ses repères et revenir vers lui.

Le Capitaine s'allongea sur la banquette après avoir mis les ordinateurs et les lumières en veille, ne se doutant pas que le Gallois était sorti de la chambre et l'observait de son bureau. Le leader avait beau ouvrir son esprit, il ne captait aucune pensée du jeune homme, celui-ci les bloquant soigneusement. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place à l'institut, il ne voulait pas que ses collègues le considèrent comme une bête curieuse, il y avait déjà bien assez du Capitaine pour supporter cela. Le Tardis avait semblé penser faire une bonne action en lui permettant de vivre, mais Ianto venait à douter que cela fut finalement une bonne chose.

Il resta sans bouger, se gorgeant de la vue de son amant qui avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée, puis il descendit les marches sans faire de bruit et s'arrêta près du canapé. Il aurait voulu embrasser l'immortel, mais il savait qu'il le réveillerait et que celui-ci l'empêcherait de s'en aller. Il devait lui rendre sa liberté, lui permettre de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer et l'oublier !

Lentement, il s'éloigna et s'engagea dans les couloirs menant dans les profondeurs de la base. Il savait qu'il y avait une sortie qui n'était pas reliée à l'alarme de la zone centrale puisqu'il y avait un système de sécurité particulier. En quelques minutes, il se retrouva près de Bute Park et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

oOoOo

Au matin, Jack s'éveilla avec un sentiment de malaise, mais il ne sut dire pourquoi. Il tourna la tête vers le bureau et passa sa main sur son visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se levait et allait dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il ne percevait toujours aucune pensée de son amant et jugea préférable de ne pas aller le déranger. Il était encore tôt et il avait besoin de se reposer.

Une heure plus tard, Tosh et Owen arrivèrent, suivis de peu par les deux militaires. Declan prépara une tournée de café et la jeune femme fit réchauffer les viennoiseries qu'elle avait achetées. Elle posa une tasse et un croissant sur un plateau et monta dans le bureau.

Un cri et un bruit de vaisselle brisée surprit les membres qui discutaient. L'informaticienne se précipita sur la passerelle, des larmes sur les joues.

– Jack, il est parti, Ianto est parti ! pleura-t-elle.

Le leader poussa un rugissement de rage et son poing s'écrasa contre le mur, laissant une trace sanglante sur le ciment.

Sous la surprise, les trois hommes ne bougèrent pas puis le médecin s'approcha et lui prit la main pour l'examiner. Il se rendit compte que les os n'avaient pas résisté à la violence du choc et il soupira. Il savait que dans quelques heures tout au plus, son leader pourrait à nouveau s'en servir, mais il avait besoin d'appliquer le protocole et l'entraîna à l'infirmerie pour le soigner.

– C'est inutile, tu le sais bien ! lâcha l'immortel.

– Oui, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Le praticien resta silencieux quelques instants, mais le Capitaine entendait ses pensées. Quand Owen releva la tête, il croisa le regard de son leader et sut qu'il était déjà au courant de ce qu'il allait dire.

– Tu en penses quoi ? fit-il.

– Il a voulu partir, je n'ai pas le droit de l'en empêcher, souffla l'immortel.

– Tu ne vas donc rien faire pour le retrouver ?

– Il n'est pas perdu, tu oublies que nous pouvons le localiser.

– C'est vrai ! Je vais demander à Tosh de le tracer.

– Oui, fais-le, mais je veux juste que l'on me tienne au courant, je veux qu'il continue à rester libre de ses choix.

– Quoi qu'il puisse t'en coûter ? demanda Owen.

– Oui, murmura Jack après un instant de silence.

Le médecin le laissa seul et se rendit auprès de sa compagne. Il lui donna des nouvelles de la blessure puis lui demanda de trouver le jeune homme. Elle s'installa à son poste et pianota, ouvrant plusieurs programmes et affichant sur l'écran mural les vidéos des caméras de la ville. Sur son moniteur, une carte représentant Cardiff montrait le quadrillage des rues puis un point rouge apparut. Tosh poussa un petit cri et continua ses recherches, suivant le déplacement du signal.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, celui-ci s'arrêta et ne bougea plus. La jeune femme était étonnée, l'adresse correspondait à une maison dans un quartier résidentiel, que faisait son ami là-bas ? Elle allait le signaler à son leader lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était près d'elle.

– Je sais où il est allé, fit-il doucement.

– Qui habite là-bas ?

– Moi !

– Quoi ?

– Oui, c'est une maison que j'ai depuis de nombreuses années et juste avant son enlèvement, nous y étions passés. Je voulais savoir si elle lui plairait pour que l'on puisse s'y installer.

– Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé !

– Personne n'était au courant. Je l'ai faite rénover en espérant que nous pourrions y habiter.

– Sais-tu ce qu'il y fait en ce moment ?

– Non, mais il n'est pas à l'intérieur, il semblerait qu'il soit posté de l'autre côté de la rue.

– Tu en es certain ?

– Oui, affiche l'image, tu verras.

L'informaticienne passa en mode satellite et fit le point sur la position. L'immortel avait raison, le jeune homme se trouvait bien sur le trottoir face à la villa et semblait attendre. Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et glissa un papier près de la serrure. Après un dernier regard, il s'éloigna et disparut au détour d'une rue.

Tosh tourna les yeux vers son leader et attendit qu'il parle, mais il s'écarta sans rien dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alarme de la faille se déclenchait et il sortit en intervention avec les deux militaires. Sur les indications de la jeune femme, ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux, mais ils ne virent rien de particulier, cependant elle leur certifia qu'il y avait une activation et qu'il fallait qu'ils la trouvent.

Les trois hommes se séparèrent et arpentèrent les docks. Pendant de longues minutes, leurs recherches restèrent infructueuses puis ils entendirent une sorte de sifflement et convergèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Ils se rejoignirent devant une porte sous laquelle filtrait un rai de lumière qui changeait d'intensité. Sur un signe de l'immortel, ils sortirent leurs armes et se préparèrent à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Lentement, le leader poussa le battant et fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Après un instant, il entra et se trouva face à l'entité qui avait causé sa mort lors de la première intervention de Declan. La créature les vit et pointa son épée dans leur direction, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser attraper. Ils se déplacèrent, mais elle ne quittait pas le leader du regard, semblant se demander pour quelle raison il était encore envie.

– Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, tenta le Capitaine en levant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

Le visiteur surveillait les trois hommes, mais quand il vit que Finley et son ami baissaient également leurs armes, il posa la pointe de son épée sur le sol. Il parla, mais l'équipe ne comprit pas ses paroles et le Capitaine essaya de le lui expliquer. L'alien parut réfléchir quelques instants puis il releva son bras et découvrit un bracelet qu'il portait à son poignet. Il ressemblait un peu à celui de Jack et une image fut projetée.

– C'est pas vrai ! lâcha l'immortel, même mort il continue à nous pourrir la vie. Écoutez, je ne sais pas comment vous le faire comprendre, mais si vous le cherchez, je dois vous dire qu'il est mort.

L'entité secoua la tête, visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas. Jack connecta son oreillette et appela la base.

– Tosh, fit-il. As-tu toujours les images de la mort de John ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Nous avons ici quelqu'un qui le cherche, mais impossible de se faire comprendre. Je voudrais que tu transfères les données sur mon bracelet, je vais m'en servir de relais.

– Ok, donne-moi quelques minutes, dit-elle en se mettant à taper sur son clavier.

Après quelques manipulations, elle transmit les informations et l'immortel put montrer les images captées par la vidéo de surveillance. Après les avoir vues, la créature remit son épée dans son fourreau et s'approcha du Capitaine. Comment pourrait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il était venu sur Terre pour retrouver un objet que Hart lui avait dérobé ?

Finalement, il leva les mains et posa ses doigts sur les tempes du leader. Il devait lui montrer ce qu'il cherchait et pour cela, il n'avait qu'une solution, passer par son esprit.

Les militaires, en voyant leur Capitaine se tétaniser sous la douleur, reprirent leurs armes et menacèrent la créature, mais au bout de quelques secondes seulement, l'immortel se détendit et leur fit signe de ne rien faire. Les yeux fermés, il recevait les informations et quand l'entité le relâcha, il vacilla et tomba à genoux. Declan se précipita pour l'aider à se relever pendant que son collègue surveillait le visiteur.

– Je vais bien, il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, fit Jack.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Il m'a montré ce qu'il cherche. John leur a dérobé un cristal et il doit le ramener sur sa planète.

– Et tu sais où il pourrait l'avoir caché ?

– Non, mais nous allons voir ça à la base. D'après ce que je sais, il diffuse une énergie particulière, je vais demander à Tosh de faire des recherches.

Quand il se tourna, il vit que la créature avait disparu. Ils retournèrent au SUV, mais le leader laissa Finley conduire, l'intrusion dans son esprit l'avait fatigué et il ne voulait pas être responsable d'un accident.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Owen lui demanda de venir le voir et il l'examina puis après s'être assuré qu'il allait bien, il le laissa rejoindre l'informaticienne qui avait lancé son programme de recherches selon les paramètres qu'il lui avait communiqué avant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il la regarda s'affairer et attendit patiemment puis elle leva la tête et lui sourit.

– J'ai trouvé, fit-elle, il semblerait qu'il soit dans les égouts.

– Tu l'as localisé ?

– Oui, mais il ne va pas être facile de le récupérer.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu te rappelles le nid de Weevils que nous avons trouvé l'an dernier, eh bien, il est là-bas.

– D'accord, j'ai compris. On le trouvera avec ce qu'il pourrait rester de John, c'est bien ça ?

– J'en ai bien peur, fit-elle avec un moue dégoûtée.

– Ok, nous allons y aller.

L'immortel se rendit auprès des deux militaires et leur demanda de l'accompagner. Ils descendirent à l'armurerie et s'équipèrent de spray anti-weevil, de pistolets paralysants et d'un lance-flammes puis ils rejoignirent le SUV.

Après quelques minutes de route, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux et entrèrent dans les sous-sols par un accès d'égoutier. Arme au poing et torche allumée, ils progressèrent le plus silencieusement possible, espérant que les locataires des conduits auraient eu la bonne idée d'être sortis faire un tour.

Guidés par Tosh, ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle et froncèrent le nez sous l'odeur nauséabonde. L'immortel fit un signe et ils commencèrent leurs recherches, mais stoppèrent presque aussitôt en entendant des grognements.

– Couvrez-moi, fit le leader, plus vite nous aurons trouvé, plus vite nous sortirons d'ici.

– Vas-y, répondit Finley.

La pièce ne présentait que deux entrées, il serait donc relativement aisé de protéger leur position, mais une grande partie de la surface se trouvait dans l'ombre et ils ne virent pas que des créatures s'y étaient couchées. Celles-ci, en sentant les humains approcher, se redressèrent et brusquement, attaquèrent Declan qui était le plus près d'elles. L'immortel se précipita pour défendre son collègue et reçut un vilain coup de griffes. Sharks tira et Jack put dégager Peters qui, lui aussi, avait été blessé.

– Sors-le d'ici, cria le leader, je vais retrouver le cristal et je vous rejoins !

– Pas question ! lâcha le militaire, tu n'y survivrais pas.

– Peu importe, tu sais bien que je reviens toujours.

– Je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer ! asséna son collègue ne se doutant pas des répercutions qu'aurait cette décision.

Ils se replièrent vers le mur et Finley tendit le lance-flamme à son amant. Celui-ci le mit en route et arrosa la salle, faisant fuir les bêtes à tête de loup. Après quelques minutes, ils purent reprendre leurs recherches et le Capitaine découvrit les restes de Hart. Dans la poche de sa veste en lambeaux, il récupéra le cristal et les trois hommes quittèrent rapidement les conduits pour remonter à la surface.

En arrivant au SUV, il prit des nouvelles de Declan, mais celui-ci n'avait qu'une blessure légère qui ne saignait presque plus.

– Owen ! fit-il après avoir connecté son oreillette, nous rentrons et tu vas avoir du boulot !

– Qui a été blessé ?

– Dec…

– Et Jack ! lança Finley, s'attirant un regard noir de son leader.

– Ok, je vous attends tous les trois, fit-il. Au fait, vous l'avez retrouvé ?

– Oui…

– Je ne veux rien savoir de plus, le coupa le médecin sentant que son Capitaine allait continuer à parler.

Quand tous furent installés, l'immortel prit la direction du centre et en quelques minutes, ils étaient garés dans le parking souterrain. Ils se rendirent au Hub et quand l'alarme du sas retentit, Tosh leva la tête et les regarda entrer. Elle poussa un petit cri en voyant dans quel état étaient ses collègues et s'approcha.

– Ne me dis pas que tu es mort, fit-elle en fixant Jack.

– Non, rassure-toi, Finley m'en a empêché.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le militaire.

– Il voulait que nous partions en le laissant avec les Weevils.

– Mais ça va pas ! assena-t-elle en regardant son leader, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas mourir que tu dois rechercher la mort.

– Ce n'est pas ça, mais Declan était blessé et nous avions besoin de ce cristal.

– Peu importe, le coupa-t-elle, ce n'est pas une raison pour te faire tuer. Maintenant, vous devriez aller voir Owen, il vous attend.

– Bien Madame, répondit le Capitaine avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ses collègues le regardèrent puis ils se mirent à rire devant la petite moue de leur leader. L'atmosphère venait de se détendre pour le plus grand bonheur de l'équipe.

Les trois hommes se rendirent auprès du médecin qui les examina et les jugea aptes au travail après avoir fait deux points de suture à Declan. Jack retourna dans son bureau et regarda le cristal posé sur la table, sentant l'énergie qui s'en dégageait.

Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha, espérant entendre la voix de son amant, mais ce ne fut que Martha Jones qui s'adressa à lui.

– Bonjour mon rossignol, fit-il en essayant de cacher sa déception.

– Jack, que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'as l'air abattu.

– Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

– Je voudrais savoir si tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à Newbury ?

– Tu veux parler de votre base secrète, qui ne l'est plus, soit dit en passant !

– J'avoue que j'ignorais que nous avions des installations là-bas, imagine ma surprise quand nous avons appris qu'une équipe était bloquée à l'intérieur.

– Je m'en doute un peu. Que puis-je pour toi ?

– Saurais-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Nous avons visionné la seule bande qui n'avait pas été démagnétisée et je pense que c'était voulu !

– Effectivement, on ne s'en prend pas à mon équipe Martha, fit-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– Je ne comprends pas, nous n'avons aucune opération vous visant. Explique-moi.

– Ils avaient enlevé Ianto, nous l'avons délivré, fin de l'histoire !

– Mais pourquoi ? Que lui voulaient-ils ?

– Je ne peux rien te dire, mais la prochaine fois que tu verras le Docteur, tu pourras lui poser la question, répondit-il.

– Ok. Tu sais que le personnel que nous avons sorti de là ne se souvient de rien.

– Oui.

– Et tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire !

– Non, mais s'il prenait l'envie à l'un des vôtres de recommencer, ce n'est pas du Retcon que j'utiliserai, j'espère m'être bien fait comprendre ! lâcha-t-il durement.

– Bien sûr, mais… Jack, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, fit-elle plus doucement.

– Rien.

– Ne me dis pas ça, je te connais. Ianto s'en est sorti, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Comment va-t-il ?

Un brusque silence se fit au bout de la ligne et Martha s'inquiéta. Elle imaginait tous les scénarii possibles, dont le plus douloureux serait la mort du Gallois.

– Jack, dis-moi qu'il est toujours vivant.

– Oui, il l'est, mais il est parti.

– Comment ça ?

– Après ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir, il ne voulait plus rester. Il a disparu la nuit dernière, répondit le leader, une larme roulant sur sa joue, un sanglot dans la gorge.

– Je suis désolée, je l'ignorais, fit-elle sincèrement. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour le retrouver ?

– Non, nous avons pu mettre un traceur sur lui et nous savons où il est, mais je ne veux pas le harceler, je comprends ce qu'il peut ressentir.

_À suivre…_


	34. Chapter 34

Kimmy Lin : Tu devais te douter que le retour à la normal ne serait pas vraiment facile, mais l'équipe le surveille...

* * *

**_Chapitre 34_**

Prudemment, elle décida de changer de sujet.

– Très bien, as-tu assez de personnel pour l'institut ?

– Oui, les deux hommes que nous avons recrutés sont excellents et complémentaires, un binôme parfait.

– Pour ce qui est de votre descente, je vais m'arranger pour tout faire disparaître, pour le moment, il n'y a que moi et deux autres personnes qui sommes au courant, je vais faire le nécessaire. Je te demande juste une chose.

– Laquelle ?

– Ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance, je voudrais savoir quand Ianto reviendra.

– S'il revient, murmura l'immortel.

– Mais bien sûr ! Tu ne dois pas en douter, fit-elle. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'oublie pas que je suis là et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

– Merci Martha. À bientôt, fit le leader avant de raccrocher.

– Que voulait-elle ? demanda Tosh qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau avec une tasse de café.

– Ils ont libéré le personnel et elle a vu la bande que nous avions laissée, elle voulait des explications.

– Tiens, c'est Declan qui l'a fait, fit-elle en lui tendant la boisson. Que lui as-tu dit ?

– Rien de plus que ce qui était prévu, elle ne sait pas pour Ianto, je lui ai demandé de s'adresser au Docteur. Pour ce qui est d'éventuelles représailles, il n'y a rien à craindre, elle va faire disparaître les dernières traces, mais je voulais qu'elle sache ce qui attendait l'Unit s'il leur venait l'idée de s'en prendre à nouveau à l'un d'entre nous.

La jeune femme s'était assise tout en parlant et le silence retomba, puis elle regarda son leader.

– Je ne ferai rien, fit-il brusquement. Ce doit être son choix, mais nous garderons un œil sur lui.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'il avait entendu ses pensées.

– Il doit se sentir libre, il a préféré partir, je ne peux pas m'y opposer, j'ai fait la même chose il y a des années, la seule différence, c'est que mon compagnon d'alors n'était pas immortel, souffla-t-il.

– Pourquoi étais-tu parti ?

– Une sombre histoire de peur collective, il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

– Ok. Juste un chose, sais-tu où il s'est installé ?

– Oui, il a même trouvé un travail.

– Ah bon, déjà ? Tu peux me dire où ?

Le Capitaine la fixa quelques instants, se demandant s'il devait lui communiquer l'information, mais il se dit que de toute façon, si elle voulait le trouver, elle n'aurait aucun souci pour ça.

– Il est au Razzi.

– Mais que fait-il là-bas ?

– Il est barman.

– Il a déjà trouvé du travail ?

– Tu le connais, il ne reste pas longtemps sans rien faire.

Elle fut surprise et le leader sourit devant sa petite moue.

– Comment sais-tu qu'il y est employé ? demanda-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

– Tu oublies que je connais beaucoup de monde à Cardiff et quand il s'est présenté, ce matin, pour la place, son employeur m'a téléphoné.

– Ianto est-il au courant ?

– Je ne le pense pas, en tout cas, j'ai demandé qu'on ne le lui dise pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente surveillé.

– Pourtant, il va à la villa, saurais-tu pour quelle raison ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête, tu aurais pu l'aider à surmonter ce traumatisme.

– Sans doute, mais il a toujours été indépendant. Il n'a jamais rien demandé et ne veut surtout pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. Nous veillerons sur lui, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, quand il se sentira prêt, il reviendra. Enfin, je l'espère, murmura le leader pour lui-même.

Tosh se leva et vint l'embrasser sur la joue puis elle quitta le bureau et retourna à son poste. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ami qui se retrouvait seul, mais qui pourtant n'avait pas coupé les liens pour autant. Régulièrement, il venait se poster devant la villa et y restait de longs moments, cependant, il ne faisait rien pour approcher de la maison.

oOoOo

Trois semaines passèrent ainsi sans autre changement, le quotidien restait rythmé par les différentes interventions qui étaient nécessaires pour repousser les Weevils. La créature qui était venue leur demander le cristal n'avait pas reparu.

En arrivant dans le Hub, le Capitaine vit que les autres membres n'étaient pas encore là. Il se sentait nauséeux et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. La veille déjà, il s'était couché sans dîner, le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais finalement, il avait passé une nuit relativement calme.

Il descendit dans les voûtes et s'occupa des pensionnaires, terminant par Janet. Il rangea les couvertures qui n'avaient pas été remises en place et au moment de se relever, il fut pris d'un vertige et s'effondra sans connaissance.

Dans la zone informatique, l'équipe venait d'arriver et Declan prépara la tournée de café. Tosh vérifia les activités de la nuit et monta dans le bureau du Capitaine. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y était pas et regarda par la trappe, mais là aussi, il n'y avait personne. Elle redescendit et alla voir le médecin.

– Owen, tu as vu Jack ?

– Non, il doit être dans les sous-sols, il n'y a pas eu d'activation.

– Ok, je vais regarder les vidéos, je suis un peu inquiète.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, fit-elle avant de regagner son poste.

Il la regarda partir puis se pencha sur ses analyses. Quelques minutes après, une alarme résonna et il leva la tête. Après un instant, il se rendit compte que c'était l'alerte dédiée aux cellules, rapidement, il rejoignit l'informaticienne qui venait d'afficher les images. Les deux militaires regardaient l'écran, mais rien ne semblait justifier l'agitation dont faisait preuve Janet. Tosh déplaça la caméra et l'objectif montra un corps allongé sur le sol.

– Jack ! cria-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans le couloir, suivie par les trois hommes.

En arrivant dans la zone de détention, elle se mit à genoux près de son leader et le médecin le retourna sur le dos. Le Weevil avait cessé son tapage sitôt qu'ils étaient entrés et se contentait de regarder.

– Il est vivant, fit Owen après avoir pris son pouls.

Quelques minutes après, le Capitaine reprenait connaissance et fut surpris de voir l'équipe autour de lui.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– On comptait sur toi pour nous le dire ! lâcha le praticien. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous savions que tu étais là, les lumières étaient allumées, mais il a fallu que Janet s'agite pour que l'on descende, nous ne savions pas que tu étais ici.

– Janet ? fit-il sans comprendre.

– Oui, elle s'est mise à frapper sur la vitre et si nous n'avions pas eu d'alarme, nous ne t'aurions jamais trouvé si vite.

Le leader se redressa et se tourna vers l'alien. Celui-ci avait les paumes posées sur la glace et le regardait. Jack allait se lever quand tout se mit à tourner et il retomba sur le sol.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda le médecin.

– J'en sais rien, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

– Ok, on va te remonter. Venez m'aider ! fit-il à l'adresse des deux militaires qui restaient silencieux.

Chacun prit un bras du leader et le passèrent sur leurs épaules puis ils le soutinrent pour retourner à la baie médicale. Plusieurs fois, l'immortel sentit une grande faiblesse l'envahir et il ne dut qu'à ses deux collègues de ne pas se retrouver sur le sol.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils l'aidèrent à s'allonger puis ils quittèrent la salle, laissant Owen s'occuper du leader. Tosh s'approcha et passa sa main sur sa joue, Jack la regarda sans rien dire et soupira.

– Ça va aller, fit-elle. Je vous laisse.

Elle retourna à son poste après un regard à son compagnon. Le médecin prit les constantes du Capitaine et les nota sur la feuille de suivi puis il posa ses mains sur le bord du lit, semblant réfléchir. Une nouvelle nausée prit l'immortel et il n'eut que le temps de se pencher avant de vider son estomac.

– Toi, tu as vraiment un problème, fit Owen. Je vais te faire une prise de sang et essayer de trouver ce que tu as.

Le médecin fit le prélèvement et le mit en analyse avant de nettoyer le sol.

– Je suis désolé, fit le Capitaine.

– Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense que tu as dû manger quelque chose qui n'est pas passé.

– Je n'étais pas bien hier, je n'ai pas dîné.

– Ok, mis à part tes nausées, tu as d'autres symptômes ?

– Comme quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, dis-moi ce que tu ressens, as-tu eu de la fièvre, des douleurs ?

– Non, rien, la seule constante, c'est que Ianto me manque.

– À nous aussi, souffla le médecin. Ok, repose-toi et je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau. Reste ici, je reviens.

Il baissa les lumières et quitta l'infirmerie pour aller voir sa compagne. Celle-ci le vit s'approcher et l'interrogea du regard.

– Pour le moment, je n'en sais pas plus. Je lui ai fait une prise de sang et j'attends les résultats.

– On peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Declan.

– Rien, il faut continuer de surveiller Ianto, il ne faut pas le perdre de vue, s'il le faut, j'irai lui parler. Jack ne peut pas continuer comme ça, ça le mine, ce n'est pas bon pour son moral.

– Ok. Vous voulez un café ?

– Oui, mais pas pour Jack, il a l'estomac sensible, autant ne pas le surcharger.

– Très bien, alors je vais appeler ma mère, elle devrait savoir ce qui pourrait lui faire du bien.

– Si tu veux, répondit le médecin.

Declan partit vers la cuisine tout en téléphonant et prépara les boissons puis il les posa sur un plateau et fit la distribution. Il prévint qu'il sortait faire une course et quitta la base.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il revenait avec son achat et se rendit dans la cuisine. La tasse à la main, il rejoignit son leader et lui tendit la boisson.

– Je te remercie, mais je ne pourrai pas avaler de café, fit ce dernier.

– Je m'en doutais, je t'ai fait autre chose. Tiens.

Il lui donna la tasse après l'avoir aidé à s'asseoir. Le Capitaine huma l'odeur et remercia son collègue puis but une gorgée.

– C'est bon, fit-il, c'est quoi ?

– Un mélange à base d'aneth, de camomille, de fenouil et de mélisse, je pense que ça devrait te soulager. Éventuellement, on peut ajouter de la cannelle si tu aimes.

– Je te remercie, tu es vraiment le compagnon idéal. Finley doit être heureux.

– Effectivement, mais tu le seras à nouveau, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ianto reviendra, il est toujours à Cardiff, c'est signe qu'il n'a pas voulu définitivement partir.

– Puisses-tu avoir raison, fit le leader en terminant sa boisson.

– Ok, maintenant, tu t'allonges et Owen va venir te voir dans un moment.

Quand il quitta l'infirmerie, l'immortel avait fermé les yeux et se sentait soulagé, cette infusion lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il sombra dans un sommeil léger et ouvrit les paupières quand il sentit des doigts posés sur lui.

– Te voilà réveillé, fit le médecin. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Mieux, tu as les résultats ?

– Oui et j'avoue que je ne les comprends pas.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'immortel qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

– Eh bien, tu présentes des taux similaires à ceux d'une femme… enceinte, fit-il en relevant les yeux pour fixer son leader. J'ai dû faire une erreur, il faut que je refasse les analyses.

Jack prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de refouler les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il aurait dû reconnaître les signes, mais il les avait occultés, trop inquiet de l'absence de son amant.

– C'est inutile, tes résultats sont bons, fit-il doucement.

– Comment ça ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ?

– Je… je peux enfanter, dit-il dans un souffle.

– Quoi ?

– Chut ! fit Jack en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers la zone centrale, personne ne doit le savoir… pour le moment, finit le leader.

– Ok, mais il faudra bien le leur dire. Pour les interventions…

Il s'arrêta et regarda son Capitaine. Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit et il se rendit compte que Jack l'avait captée.

– Non, je ne suis pas mort depuis que Ianto est parti. La seule fois où ça aurait pu se produire, c'est quand Finley nous a aidé à sortir du repère des Weevils avec le cristal.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle, mais que vas-tu faire ? Tu comptes le garder ?

– Évidemment, comment peux-tu me poser une telle question !

– Il est de Ianto ?

– Oui, de qui veux-tu qu'il soit ! Depuis qu'il est parti, je n'ai pas cherché à le remplacer, j'attends qu'il revienne. Je l'aime, quoi qu'il pense.

– Et si tu le lui disais, tu ne crois pas que ça l'aiderait à revenir ?

– Non, je ne veux pas qu'il s'y sente obligé.

– Et s'il ne revient pas ?

– Eh bien, j'élèverai notre enfant, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en séparer, ce bébé est tout ce qui me reste de lui, fit-il les larmes au bord des yeux.

– Ok, je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille rassurer les autres, mais je ne leur dirai rien, cependant, tant que tu n'auras pas pris de décision, je te suspends des interventions. Et il n'y a pas à discuter, fit-il pour couper la parole de son leader. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer, je pense que tu peux le comprendre.

Jack hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur son ventre en soupirant doucement. Il se retrouva seul et se mit à penser à son amant, Owen avait raison, il faudrait qu'il aille voir le Gallois, mais il se refusait à lui dire qu'il attendait son enfant, il savait que le jeune homme voudrait régulariser la situation et il ne pouvait le laisser faire. Si son retour auprès de lui devait se faire, ce serait parce que Ianto l'aurait décidé de son plein gré et non par obligation.

Quelques minutes après, Tosh descendit le voir et s'assit près de lui. Elle lui prit la main et resta sans rien dire pendant un instant.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Mieux, je te remercie.

– Owen a trouvé ce que tu as ?

– Ce n'est rien de bien important, ne t'en fais pas, mais je vais devoir oublier les interventions pour quelque temps, il juge préférable de me suspendre.

– D'accord, alors on va te remettre sur pied et tout ira bien.

– Évidemment, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Tosh, fit-il après quelques instants de silence, pourrais-tu me déposer à la villa ce soir ?

– Bien sûr. Je pourrai visiter ?

– Si tu veux.

– Très bien, je vais prévenir Owen, fit-elle, je sais qu'il doit aller se réapprovisionner pour son matériel. Je prendrai le SUV comme cela tu pourras revenir demain matin si tu te sens en forme.

– Merci ma belle.

– Bien, il faut que je prévois le repas, tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

– J'avoue que je n'ai pas très faim.

– Ok, je vois ça avec Declan, sa boisson semble t'avoir fait du bien, il saura peut-être ce qu'il faut te donner.

– Si tu veux, fit-il avant de refermer les yeux.

Dans la zone informatique, Owen discutait avec les deux militaires. Il avait laissé la jeune femme se rendre auprès de son leader sans lui donner la véritable raison de son malaise. Quand elle revint, elle semblait préoccupée, mais elle ne lui dit rien. Après avoir pris les choix de ses collègues, elle passa commande et appela Declan, lui expliquant que le Capitaine avait besoin de manger pour se remettre et que, malheureusement, l'appétit ne semblait pas au rendez-vous. Il sourit et décrocha son téléphone tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas puis lorsqu'il eut raccroché, il prévint les autres membres qu'il devait s'absenter puis sortit de la base.

Quand le militaire revint, l'équipe était installée en salle de réunion et discutait. Jack leva les yeux en le voyant entrer et eut un sourire en percevant ses pensées. Declan déposa les boîtes devant lui et s'assit près de Finley qui l'interrogea du regard.

L'immortel sortit les plats et huma l'odeur qui s'en échappa. Une petite moue triste apparut sur son visage, mais il remercia son collègue pour l'attention particulière dont il avait fait preuve. Celui-ci semblait savoir que les mets du Gallois lui manquaient autant que le jeune homme lui-même et il les avait commandé chez le traiteur de Ianto. Le Capitaine commença à manger puis Declan en fit de même après avoir fait un clin d'œil à son amant. Bouchée après bouchée, le leader vida son assiette puis il reposa sa fourchette et se repoussa dans son siège, espérant que la nourriture resterait dans son estomac.

Owen s'absenta quelques instants et lorsqu'il revint, il lui déposa un comprimé que Jack prit avec une gorgée d'eau.

– Je te remercie, fit-il. Bien, où en sommes-nous ?

– Je termine les analyses, répondit le médecin, tu devrais avoir le rapport ce soir.

– Ok, Tosh ?

– J'ai fait une vérification complète de nos accès serveur et tout va bien. Je m'occupe des demandes de l'Unit.

– Tu penses en avoir pour longtemps ?

– Ça devrait être fini demain matin.

– Très bien. Et vous deux ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant aux militaires.

– Eh bien, pour commencer, je vais aller faire du café, fit Declan avec un grand sourire, et ensuite, je dois descendre en zone de tir pour m'entraîner, à moins que tu n'aies autre chose à me donner à faire ?

– Non, c'est bon. Finley ?

– Idem pour moi !

– Si vous avez besoin, je serai dans mon bureau, mais je ne resterai pas très tard. Si vous pouviez vous occuper de nos pensionnaires, avant de partir, j'irai voir Myfanwy.

– Pas de problème, firent les deux hommes.

Declan quitta la pièce, laissant les autres membres discuter et revint quelques minutes après avec trois tasses de café et un mug d'infusion pour son Capitaine. Quand tous eurent terminé, ils nettoyèrent la pièce et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

_À suivre…_


	35. Chapter 35

Kimmy Lyn : Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire tes reviews, merci. Effectivement, Ianto a fait un cadeau à Jack, mais il faut comprendre le Capitaine, il ne veut pas que le Gallois se sente obligé de revenir, il doit remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais il n'a pas (encore) quitté Cardiff, tout n'est donc pas perdu.

* * *

**_Chapitre 35_**

Jack se rendit dans son bureau et s'assit sur son fauteuil, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Sa situation n'était pas facile, mais il se refusait à poser un ultimatum au Gallois, il l'aimait trop pour cela. Si Ianto devait ne jamais revenir, eh bien il s'occuperait de l'enfant ! Il chérirait et protègerait ce cadeau des dieux ! Une larme coula sur sa joue, rapidement essuyée avant que l'immortel ne prenne un dossier pour le lire et y apposer sa signature.

En fin d'après-midi, il descendit dans la zone informatique et prévint Tosh qu'il allait nourrir le chien de garde. Quand il revint, elle l'attendait près du sas et ils se rendirent au garage pour prendre le SUV.

– Owen viendra te chercher ? demanda-t-il en bouclant sa ceinture.

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

– Ok, alors on y va.

Ils quittèrent la zone et s'engagèrent dans la circulation, assez fluide malgré la sortie des bureaux. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils stoppaient dans l'allée devant la maison. La Japonaise ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la façade de la villa, se penchant tout en débouclant sa ceinture, faisant sourire son leader qui entendait ses pensées.

Il sortit du véhicule et fit le tour pour aller lui ouvrir la portière. Elle lui sourit et descendit puis le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Jack poussa le battant, s'effaçant pour la laisser passer et au moment où il allait entrer, il se retourna et regarda dans la rue. Il percevait des pensées douloureuses mais il n'arrivait pas à en connaître la provenance.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Je ne sais pas, il m'avait semblé… désolé, finit-il en pénétrant dans la maison.

Il lui fit visiter la demeure et elle s'extasia sur toutes les pièces, s'arrêtant un long moment devant le jardin d'hiver.

– Elle est superbe, fit-elle. Vous êtes bien installés.

– C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais Ianto semble avoir changé d'avis.

– Mais non, il est un peu perdu, c'est tout, répondit-elle en essayant d'être convaincante. Quand il aura pu faire le point, il reviendra, mais je crois également que tu devrais faire le premier pas, peut-être qu'il ne sait pas comment revenir !

– Non… c'est compliqué… je ne peux pas…

– Qu'y a-t-il Jack ?

– Rien.

– Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, Owen n'agit pas comme d'habitude, que se passe-t-il ?

– Je ne peux rien dire.

– Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

– Je…

Il se détourna et quitta la pièce. Quand Tosh le rejoignit, il était assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre ses mains. Elle s'installa près de lui et le regarda avant de passer sa main dans son dos.

– Tu peux me parler, je sais écouter et garder les secrets, tenta-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, une lueur de tristesse assombrissant ses pupilles. Il soupira, conscient que la jeune femme avait compris qu'il y avait un problème.

– Tosh, il va y avoir des changements au Hub.

– Que veux-tu dire ? fit-elle soudain inquiète. Tu ne vas pas t'en aller !

– Non, bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ? Il s'agit d'autre chose…

Il essayait de choisir ses mots, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec ses confidences.

– Tosh, je suis différent de vous, tu le sais.

– Oui !

– Mon immortalité m'a quelquefois posé des problèmes, mais il y a plus que cela.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, attendant les mots qui semblaient avoir du mal à sortir.

– Owen et Ianto sont au courant de ce que je vais te dire et je vais également devoir en informer Finley et Declan.

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

– J'attends un enfant, fit-il en la fixant.

Il la vit pâlir et lui prit les mains, les serrant dans les siennes. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, ses pensées envahissant l'esprit de l'immortel.

– Co… comment est-ce possible ?

– C'est une particularité des hommes de mon époque, nous sommes génétiquement modifiés pour pouvoir donner la vie.

– Ianto le savait et il n'a rien dit !

– Non.

– Owen aussi !

– Oui, mais c'est récent. Moi-même je ne suis au courant de ma grossesse que depuis hier.

– Que vas-tu faire ?

– Le garder, il est tout ce qu'il me reste de Ian…

– Tu dois lui dire ! asséna la jeune femme.

– Non, il n'en est pas question. S'il doit revenir, je ne veux pas que ce soit par obligation, se défendit le leader.

– Il a le droit de savoir !

– J'en suis conscient, mais pour le moment, il doit remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

– Mais…

– Non Tosh, la coupa-t-il, et ne t'avise pas de le contacter comme tu l'as fait avec Martha !

Elle le regarda, persuadée qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la sanctionner si elle venait à lui désobéir, mais son ami devait mis être au courant de cette nouvelle donnée, elle était certaine que ça pourrait le ramener au Hub.

– J'en suis sûr également, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'y sente obligé, fit Jack après avoir entendu ses pensées. Il me manque terriblement, il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je regrette de ne pas avoir été plus vigilant, il n'a pas mon vécu et je comprends ce qu'il peut ressentir. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien, fit-il suppliant.

Elle soupira et baissa la tête pendant quelques instants puis elle le fixa.

– D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Tu as ma promesse.

– Je te remercie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

Elle accepta l'étreinte et attendit qu'il se détende puis elle se leva pour aller faire quelques pas, laissant son regard détailler la pièce qui semblait si paisible.

– Tosh, je voudrais que demain, tu vérifies quelque chose.

– Oui, quoi ?

– Dis-moi si Ianto n'était pas ici quand nous sommes arrivés. J'ai perçu des bribes de réflexions et la personne semblait très malheureuse.

– D'accord, je le ferai dès mon arrivée.

À ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte et l'immortel se leva mais un peu trop rapidement et il fut pris d'un vertige. La Japonaise se précipita pour l'empêcher de tomber et l'aida à se rasseoir.

– Ne bouge pas, j'y vais, fit-elle.

Elle ouvrit au visiteur et sourit en voyant Owen. Le médecin entra et vit que son leader ne semblait pas très bien. Il s'avança et s'accroupit devant lui, prenant son poignet pour trouver son pouls.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, je me suis levé trop vite, c'est tout.

– Ok, tu devrais te reposer ce soir et demain, ça devrait aller mieux.

– Je te remercie, je vais me faire livrer une bricole, en espérant que je pourrai le garder, ironisa l'immortel.

– Je vais te laisser des comprimés, tu en prends un avant le repas. Normalement, ça devrait passer.

– Merci.

Le médecin se leva et croisa le regard de sa compagne.

– Tu vas bien Tosh ?

– Tu comptais me le dire ? fit-elle.

– Te dire quoi ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

– Que Jack attendait un enfant !

– Oh, tu le lui as dit ! fit-il en regardant son leader.

– Oui et demain, je mettrai Finley et Declan au courant.

– Tu sais que ça ne résoudra le problème qu'à moitié !

– Oui, ne t'en fais pas, nous trouverons une solution.

– De quoi parlez-vous ? intervint Tosh.

– Nous devons le protéger, il ne doit surtout pas mourir.

– Pourquoi, il peut revenir, il revient toujours, tu le sais, fit-elle sans comprendre.

– Oui bien sûr, mais l'enfant…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et la jeune femme plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

– Pardon, entendirent-ils, les paroles étant étouffées par les paumes.

– Ce n'est rien ma belle, c'est l'habitude. Bien, vous devriez y aller, nous nous verrons demain.

– Tu appelles si tu as besoin, fit la jeune femme.

– Promis, mais je vais manger un morceau et j'irai me coucher.

– D'accord, alors passe une bonne soirée, dit-elle avant de lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue.

– À demain, fit Owen en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Soyez prudents en rentrant, répondit le Capitaine en les accompagnant jusqu'au seuil.

Il les regarda monter en voiture et quitter l'allée puis il s'avança et scruta la rue, mais il n'y avait personne. Il rentra et verrouilla derrière lui puis passa commande pour son repas. En attendant le livreur, il alla prendre une douche et ressortit de la chambre en portant le peignoir du Gallois. Il était allé à l'appartement et avait rapporté certaines de ses affaires. Il passa ses mains sur son ventre, caressant la peau du bout des doigts et soupira. Il alluma une flambée dans la cheminée et s'assit après avoir mis un peu de musique puis il lut à nouveau le papier que le jeune homme avait laissé sur la porte, le jour de son départ.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le coursier sonnait à l'entrée, l'immortel ouvrit et régla sa facture puis il s'installa devant le foyer et dîna sans grand appétit, mais au moins, les comprimés de Owen lui permirent de garder son repas.

En fin de soirée, il se leva et éteignit les dernières braises, coupa la chaîne et alla se coucher. Allongé sur le lit, il regarda le plafond pendant de longues minutes avant de se tourner sur le côté et de s'endormir pour un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Jack tourna la tête vers la place où aurait dû se trouver son amant puis il se redressa en soupirant. La maison semblait bien vide sans le Gallois, il aurait tant aimé y vivre avec lui, élever l'enfant qui grandissait en lui. Il se leva et passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide puis il s'habilla et quitta la villa pour le Hub.

Quand il passa le sas, il croisa le regard de la Japonaise qui travaillait déjà à son poste. Il salua ses collègues et partit vers l'infirmerie. En le voyant arriver, Owen s'inquiéta de sa pâleur et lui demanda de s'asseoir. Il prit ses constantes mais se déclara satisfait.

– Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

– Je dors mal, mais ça peut aller. Nous allons faire une réunion, je vais annoncer… enfin, je vais le dire à Declan et à Finley et je voudrais que tu sois là.

– Aucun problème. Je te suis.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la baie médicale et le leader demanda aux autres membres d'aller en salle de conférence. Peters les rejoignit avec le plateau où il avait disposé les tasses fumantes et les laissa se servir. Quand tous furent installés, Jack les regarda tour à tour puis se redressa.

– Bien, je dois vous dire quelque chose qui va sans doute vous surprendre, mais qui vous fera comprendre pourquoi je ne peux plus vous accompagner sur le terrain. J'ai conscience que l'on va devoir se reposer sur vous, fit-il en fixant les militaires, mais notre médecin ici présent, m'a suspendu pour les interventions.

– Pourquoi, tu as un problème ? demanda Declan.

– Un problème, pas vraiment, mais il est impératif que je ne me fasse pas tuer au cours des… voyons, fit Jack en semblant réfléchir. Je ne dois pas mourir au cours des huit prochains mois.

Il observa les visages qui lui faisaient face, il y lisait l'incompréhension la plus totale puis Finley ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Huit mois tu as dit ?

– C'est ça !

– Ce n'est pas possible, c'est impossible, lâcha-t-il.

– Pourtant si.

Declan les regardait et ne semblait pas comprendre le pourquoi de cet échange pour le moins surprenant.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Vous savez déjà que je viens d'un autre siècle, reprit le leader. À mon époque, les hommes étaient capables de donner la vie et c'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, je porte l'enfant de Ianto.

– Wo wo wo, lança Peters en se levant. Stop, on arrête-là !

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Quoi ! Mais tu te fous de nous là, n'est-ce pas !

– Non.

– Dec, assieds-toi, fit Finley en lui prenant le poignet. Owen, explique-nous.

– Jack a raison, son organisme est particulier et il peut concevoir la vie.

Le Capitaine restait silencieux, il comprenait bien que la pilule était très dure à avaler pour les deux militaires, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ne pouvant plus aller sur le terrain, il fallait que leur donne une explication.

Pendant quelques minutes, le médecin leur expliqua cette particularité et de temps en temps, Finley jetait un coup d'œil à son leader.

– Ianto est au courant ? demanda-t-il finalement quand son collègue eut terminé.

– Non et je veux que personne aille le voir pour le lui dire.

– Il est pourtant concerné, tu ne crois pas ?

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais comme je l'ai dit à Tosh et à Owen, je veux qu'il revienne de lui-même et non par obligation. En attendant, je voudrais que vous continuiez à le garder à l'œil discrètement.

– Pas de souci ! fit Declan qui avait finalement accepté l'idée que son patron était enceint.

– Si vous pouviez passer de temps en temps à la sortie du Razzi, juste pour vous assurer qu'il rentre chez lui sans encombre. Je le fais déjà moi-même, mais je ne peux pas m'y rendre tous les soirs.

– Nous le faisions déjà, mais tu n'auras qu'à nous dire quand tu ne pourras pas y aller et nous nous en occuperons, fit Finley. Dec, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Je suis d'accord.

– Merci beaucoup, répondit le leader. Tosh, tu viendras me voir tout à l'heure.

– Si tu veux, pour le moment, je voudrais terminer ce que j'ai en route.

– Pas de problème, viens simplement avant le déjeuner.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva pour quitter la pièce, suivie par le médecin. Les trois hommes restèrent assis, les militaires fixant leur leader sans rien dire.

– Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas banal, fit le Capitaine, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je peux vous l'assurer. Je prenais mes précautions et malheureusement, ou heureusement, je ne sais pas encore, il y a eu un problème.

– Tu nous caches encore d'autres choses ? demanda Declan.

– Non, cette fois, vous savez tout.

– Très bien, alors il ne nous reste qu'à digérer l'information et faire de notre mieux pour te protéger, fit Finley.

– Je crois que oui. Si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je conçois parfaitement que ça puisse être déroutant.

– Quand on sait que tu est immortel et que tu viens d'un autre siècle, ce n'est qu'une broutille d'apprendre que tu peux donner la vie, mais ça surprend quand même. Bien, nous allons te laisser, l'armurerie a besoin d'être rangée.

– Ok, fit le leader en se levant, imité par ses deux collègues.

Le Capitaine se rendit auprès de Myfanwy et resta près d'elle durant une heure. Il la regardait se nourrir et l'animal le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Puis l'immortel descendit dans la zone centrale avant de passer le sas pour aller à l'office de tourisme. Il devait informer les éventuels visiteurs de la prolongation de la fermeture du bureau pour cause de maladie. L'excuse n'était pas très recherchée, mais les membres ne pouvaient pas assurer l'intérim du Gallois. Il s'était arrangé avec la mairie pour que les vacanciers puissent être renseignés pendant leur séjour. Lorsqu'il retourna dans son bureau, Tosh vint le rejoindre et s'assit face à lui.

– Tu voulais me voir, fit-elle.

– Oui. Où en étiez-vous des préparatifs pour notre mariage ?

– Ianto s'était occupé de tout, il n'y avait que les papiers à déposer à la mairie.

– Saurais-tu où il les a rangés ?

– Oui, ils sont dans mon bureau. Tu les veux ?

– J'aimerais bien.

– Je vais te les chercher, fit-elle en se levant, je reviens.

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un dossier qu'elle déposa sur la table de son leader. Celui-ci regarda la chemise et la caressa du bout du doigt sans rien dire.

– Que veux-tu faire ?

– Je ne sais pas. Ianto est parti, peut-être même qu'il ne reviendra pas et…

– Ah non ! le coupa-t-elle, tu ne vas pas baisser les bras tout de même ! Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour le retrouver. Il est dans une mauvaise passe, c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas loin. Je crois qu'il est préférable que je garde ces documents, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète que le leader les détruise.

– Si tu veux, de toute façon, ils risquent d'être inutiles.

– Il faudrait que tu restes positif, fit-elle. Ce soir, tu vas à la villa ?

– Oui, autant qu'elle soit habitée et si Ianto se décide à traverser la rue, je serai là pour l'accueillir. Et il faut que je commence à aménager une des chambres.

– Tu as encore le temps, tu sais.

– Oui, mais ça m'occupera.

– Très bien. Je peux faire autre chose ?

– Commander le repas si tu veux bien.

– D'accord, aurais-tu envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

– Oui, mais…

– Je sais bien. Ok, je fais comme pour moi, c'est ça ?

– Oui, merci Tosh.

– Mais de rien, lança-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

_À suivre…_


	36. Chapter 36

Kimmy Lyn : Ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, ce n'est pas nouveau... Juste une question : qui est "Saintonge" ?

* * *

**_Chapitre 36_**

Elle descendit à son poste et contacta les militaires par son oreillette, ils n'étaient toujours pas remontés de l'armurerie et elle devait connaître leur choix. Quand ce fut noté, elle téléphona au traiteur et prévint Owen qu'il devrait monter à l'office pour récupérer la commande.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda le médecin qui s'était approché.

– Il commence à perdre espoir. Ianto est parti depuis plus de trois semaines maintenant et il est persuadé qu'il ne reviendra pas.

– Oui, ça peut se comprendre.

– On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour lui ?

– Non Tosh, je crois qu'il faut respecter son choix, mais ne t'en fais pas, il veille sur lui.

– Je m'en doute, répondit-elle avant d'être interrompue par la sonnerie de l'interphone.

– J'y vais, lança le médecin avant de se diriger vers le sas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait avec les boîtes que le livreur avait déposées et il se rendit en salle de conférence. Tosh prévint son leader et les deux autres membres, puis tous s'installèrent et discutèrent tout en mangeant. L'estomac du Capitaine ne lui laissait pas de répit et malgré les plats goûteux que sa collègue avait commandé, il se leva précipitamment pour se rendre aux toilettes. Owen le suivit et s'assura que tout allait bien puis il lui donna un comprimé et le raccompagna à sa place.

– Je suis désolé, s'excusa l'immortel.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit Declan, c'est bien normal. Je vais te faire une infusion si tu veux bien.

– Oui, merci.

– Ok, café pour les autres ?

– Évidemment, lança Finley, faisant sourire son compagnon.

Le militaire quitta la pièce en emportant les boîtes et alla préparer les boissons. Sa mère avait eu raison de lui conseiller ce mélange de plantes et la question qu'elle lui avait posée aurait dû l'interpeller, mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, que son nouvel employeur était capable de donner la vie !

– Effectivement, tu n'aurais pas pu le deviner, entendit-il soudain.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de l'immortel qui venait d'entrer, son verre à la main.

– Désolé, je venais juste chercher un peu d'eau et je t'ai entendu, fit-il en s'excusant.

– Ce n'est pas grave.

– Ta mère doit être une personne assez gentille d'après ce que j'ai pu déduire de tes pensées.

– Oui, elle est aussi de la vieille école et utilise beaucoup les plantes pour se soigner. C'est sur ses conseils que je t'ai proposé cette infusion, mais elle a été surprise lorsque je lui ai décris les symptômes. Elle m'a dit que pour réagir comme ça, mon amie devait être enceinte. Si elle savait !

– Elle ne doit pas savoir Declan, tu dois garder le secret.

– Bien sûr, tu peux me faire confiance. L'Unit a déjà fait assez de dégâts avec Ianto, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils arrivent à mettre la main sur toi, tu ne reverrais pas le jour de sitôt.

– Je le pense aussi.

– C'est prêt, fit le militaire.

– Je te suis.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de conférence et Owen regarda l'immortel lorsqu'il passa le seuil. Jack hocha la tête, lui signifiant que tout allait bien puis il reprit sa place. Lorsque tous eurent fini, ils se remirent au travail et le Capitaine monta dans son bureau.

Une alarme résonna soudain et il attrapa son manteau puis descendit les escaliers. Le médecin, le voyant enfiler le vêtement, fronça les sourcils et l'arrêta d'un geste.

– Tu n'espères tout de même pas aller sur le terrain ! fit-il.

– Je peux sans doute aider, même sans intervenir, tenta le leader.

– C'est hors de question, tu restes ici et il n'y a pas à discuter. Tu es peut-être notre chef, mais je suis le médecin et je t'ai suspendu !

– Mais…

– Non Jack, c'est définitif !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Finley qui s'était approché, nous nous en sortirons très bien. Ce ne sont que deux Weevils après tout !

Jack hocha la tête et Tosh l'aida à retirer son manteau. Il regarda les deux militaires partir vers le parking et soupira. Il n'allait pas être facile pour lui qui était si actif, de laisser les autres faire le travail à sa place. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et la jeune femme lui proposa une boisson qu'il accepta.

Lorsque les deux hommes revinrent, il n'avait toujours pas bougé et avait les yeux fermés. Declan regarda son compagnon et s'approcha de la Japonaise.

– Il dort ?

– Je ne pense pas. Mais il est calme, c'est une bonne chose.

– Que pouvons-nous faire pour lui ?

– J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait que Ianto revienne, je suis certaine que tout irait bien mieux s'il était là.

– Ne pourrais-tu pas aller le voir ? Tu as bien téléphoné à Martha.

– Cette fois, il ne me le pardonnerait pas.

– Ok, j'espère que Ianto va rapidement remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Jack a vraiment besoin de lui.

– Je suis d'accord, mais en attendant, il nous faut le soutenir.

– Compte sur nous, fit-il avant de rejoindre son compagnon.

À ce moment-là, le leader ouvrit les yeux et fixa son collègue. Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il l'avait entendu et s'approcha de lui.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il, mais je pensais que c'était la solution.

– Je le sais bien et je ne t'en veux pas. Moi aussi, je voudrais qu'il revienne, mais il doit le décider par lui-même. Rien ni personne doit intervenir dans son choix.

– C'est calme aujourd'hui, nous allons nous occuper des cellules si tu veux bien.

– D'accord. Je serai dans mon bureau en cas de besoin.

– Vas-y et repose-toi, tu as une sale tête.

– J'ai pourtant bien dormi. Ce soir, je rentrerai plus tôt, je vous laisserai terminer.

– Aucun problème, nous allons gérer, tu peux nous faire confiance.

– Je le sais bien, fit Jack en se levant.

Les quatre membres le regardèrent monter l'escalier, son manteau sur le bras, les épaules basses et les mains dans les poches. Que faire pour l'aider à supporter l'absence de l'être cher ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée et cela les désolait.

Quand il rentra chez lui, le soir venu, il contacta un artisan, lui demandant de passer le lendemain pour préparer un devis des travaux qu'il avait prévu de faire pour la chambre de l'enfant à naître.

oOoOo

Un peu plus de deux mois plus tard, quand Owen arriva au Hub, il constata que les lumières et les ordinateurs étaient allumés. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un café puis monta voir son leader.

En entrant dans la pièce, il vit que la trappe était ouverte et il se pencha pour regarder. L'immortel était assis sur le lit, sa chemise ouverte et son T-shirt relevé. Il avait posé ses mains sur le petit ventre qui commençait à poindre.

– Jack, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Le leader leva la tête après avoir rapidement essuyé une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

– Oui, ça va.

Le médecin descendit le rejoindre et eut le cœur serré face à la tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

– Comment s'est passée ta nuit ?

– Tranquille, les nausées ont pratiquement cessé, mais…

– Je comprends, le coupa Owen, à nous aussi il nous manque. Finley m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu hier, il semble aller bien.

– Oui.

– Continue-t-il à venir devant la villa ?

– Oui, mais il n'est toujours pas parvenu à traverser la rue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il sait pourtant que je l'aime.

– Bien sûr qu'il le sait, mais il faut te mettre à sa place, l'Unit n'a pas été tendre avec lui. Tu dois bien comprendre ce qu'il ressent, tu es passé par là toi aussi.

– Je sais.

– Bien, quand tu remonteras, je voudrais que tu viennes me voir, il faut que je m'assure que tout va bien. Je voudrais que tu passes une nouvelle échographie, il faut nous assurer que ce petit bout grandit bien. Tu ne veux toujours pas que les autres soient là ?

– Non, souffla l'immortel.

– Très bien, nous pourrons la faire demain soir, quand ils seront partis.

– D'accord. Tosh n'est pas avec toi ? demanda soudain le leader, s'apercevant que la jeune femme ne s'était pas montrée, contrairement à d'habitude.

– Elle est passée chercher le petit déjeuner. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

– Ok, répondit Jack en rectifiant sa tenue. Vas-y, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Le médecin remonta l'échelle et sortait du bureau au moment où l'alarme du sas résonna. La porte bascula, laissant le passage aux deux militaires et à Tosh qui discutait avec eux.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant descendre l'escalier.

– Ça ira, mais Ianto lui manque de plus en plus.

– Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi, il faut faire quelque chose, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure, je vais aller le voir et tant pis si Jack se met en colère.

– Tu ne devrais pas, fit Declan.

– Je le sais bien, mais je ne vais rien lui dire de son état, je veux juste qu'il vienne discuter avec lui. Il faut que Jack sache où il en est, il ne va pas attendre comme ça indéfiniment, ça joue sur sa santé aussi, il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! assena-t-elle.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Owen en regardant le militaire, mais il faut savoir aussi que l'enfant peut en pâtir. Se faire sans cesse du souci quant à savoir quel pourrait être son avenir ne doit pas arranger l'état d'esprit de Jack.

– Ok, mais s'il l'apprend !

– Je l'assumerai, fit Tosh. J'irai en début d'après-midi, c'est décidé.

– Si tu veux, mais j'espère qu'il arrivera à comprendre que c'est pour son bien, fit Finley.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'installa à son poste. L'immortel descendit dans la zone centrale et accepta la boisson que Declan venait de lui préparer puis il se rendit auprès du médecin qui s'assura que tout allait bien.

À l'heure du déjeuner, la Japonaise téléphona au traiteur et monta chercher la commande à l'office lorsque le livreur se présenta.

Installés en salle de conférence, l'équipe discuta des divers dossiers en attente et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, la jeune femme prévint son leader qu'elle sortait faire une course.

Il accepta et retourna s'occuper des dossiers en attente. La Japonaise prit ses affaires et quitta la base pour se rendre dans le centre-ville.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tosh s'arrêtait devant la porte du Razzi. Elle avait encore en mémoire les paroles de son leader, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Gallois n'attendait peut-être qu'un peu d'encouragement pour revenir au Hub. Elle prit une grande inspiration et passa le seuil, retrouvant avec plaisir la salle où ils avaient passé une si agréable soirée, le jour où enfin, elle avait pu avouer ses sentiments à Owen.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha du comptoir et s'assit sur un haut tabouret, regardant les consommateurs qui venaient prendre leurs verres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au serveur qui s'affairait, mais elle constata que ce n'était pas Ianto. Elle fut déçue et commanda une boisson puis attendit d'être servie.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à la salle et s'intéressa aux personnes présentes. Son ami devait être de repos, ce n'était pas de chance, mais elle reviendrait, elle avait réellement envie de lui parler, de retrouver leurs conversations si plaisantes.

– Votre verre Mademoiselle, entendit-elle.

Son cœur fit un bond quand elle reconnut la voix et pivota, faisant sursauter le Gallois quand il vit son visage.

– Je t'en prie Ianto, reste, l'arrêta-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner.

– Qui t'a dit que j'étais ici ? fit-il en balayant la salle des yeux, s'attendant à voir l'immortel.

– À ton avis ? Il ne t'a pas lâché, il sait parfaitement où tu te trouves, mais il ne veut pas venir t'ennuyer.

– C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

– Oui, mais je peux te dire une chose, tu lui manques énormément, tout comme à moi d'ailleurs.

– Si c'était le cas, il serait venu, souffla le jeune homme.

– Non, il préfère souffrir que de te demander de revenir. Il sait ce que tu peux ressentir, il a été dans une situation similaire, il y a bien des années.

– Ah oui ! Il sait ce que ça fait de se faire tuer par tous les moyens possibles et revenir à la vie pour recommencer ensuite, murmura-t-il pour ne pas être entendu des clients.

– Aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder ? demanda Tosh.

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous discutions ailleurs.

– Je vais demander une pose, attends-moi.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et sourit. Elle avait réussi à capter son attention, elle devait lui faire comprendre que Jack avait besoin de lui, mais qu'il ne viendrait jamais le lui dire.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'approchait d'elle et l'invitait à aller s'asseoir à une table, elle prit son verre et le suivit. Galamment, il attendit qu'elle se soit installée puis il prit place également. Il avait des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais il ne voulait pas parler, il patienta et la laissa entamer la conversation.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

– Bien. Pour le moment, l'Unit n'est pas revenu me chercher, c'est une bonne chose.

– Pour ça, tu n'as pas à te faire de souci, Jack a fait le nécessaire.

– Comment ça ?

– Martha est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé et le personnel a été retconné. Lorsqu'ils les ont sortis du bâtiment, personne ne se souvenait de quoi que ce soit, même ton amie croyait que tu avais simplement quitté l'Unit.

Le Gallois soupira et regarda ses mains croisées, ces quelques jours avaient été très éprouvants pour lui et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment faisait le Capitaine pour supporter toute cette douleur.

Tosh posa ses doigts sur les siens, lui faisant lever les yeux. Elle y lut de la tristesse et en fut émue.

– Tu devrais aller le voir, fit-elle. Si tu ne veux plus travailler avec nous, je le comprendrai, mais il ne mérite pas ça. Il est malheureux comme les pierres de te savoir si près et si loin à la fois. Il sait même que tu vas régulièrement à la villa, mais que tu ne fais qu'en rester éloigné.

– Comment est-il au courant ?

– Je viens de dire qu'il ne t'avait jamais quitté des yeux, ce n'est pas le fait de savoir que tu es devant la maison qui doit te surprendre, mais il ne viendra pas vers toi, il veut te laisser le choix, cependant, si tu ne veux plus de ce qu'il peut t'offrir, il faut aller le lui dire, ce n'est pas bien de le laisser espérer.

– Je…

Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait pensé que le leader n'était pas venu le voir simplement parce qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Mais en écoutant Tosh, il comprenait qu'ils étaient au moins deux à souffrir de cette situation.

– Je ne peux pas… ce qu'ils m'ont fait…

– Je le sais, le coupa-t-elle, mais tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es protégé.

– Comment ça ? demanda-t-il surpris.

– Le Tardis !

– Quoi ? Pourrais-tu t'expliquer ?

– Le Docteur a mis un filtre de perception dans ta montre et tu peux ainsi passer inaperçu pour ceux qui pourraient te chercher.

Il remonta sa manche et pâlit, il avait oublié de remettre son bracelet. Il se leva précipitamment et contourna le comptoir, récupérant l'objet dans la poche de sa veste, puis il retourna s'asseoir.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Jack voulait que tu sois en sécurité, il voulait que tu puisses faire le point tranquillement, sans stress. Je crois que tu devrais passer à la villa, il y est tous les soirs.

– Je sais, souffla-t-il, faisant sourire son amie.

– Alors qu'attends-tu ? Va le voir et discutez, je suis certaine que vous pourrez trouver une solution à ton problème. Il a déjà une longue expérience de ce genre de choses et il ne demande qu'à t'aider.

– Je vais y réfléchir, fit-il. Je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que je reprenne mon service.

– D'accord, mais n'oublie pas, même si tu ne veux pas le voir lui, je suis là pour t'écouter. Ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir revenir discuter avec toi.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en l'aidant à enfiler sa veste.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et se dirigea vers la sortie, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait pu parler à son ami et espérait que celui-ci se rendrait compte qu'il avait, lui aussi, besoin de faire le point avec l'immortel.

Le Gallois reprit son service, essayant d'occulter le désir qu'il avait d'aller retrouver le Capitaine, mais tellement de temps s'était écoulé depuis son départ, Tosh avait-elle raison de dire qu'il pourrait revenir et que Jack l'accueillerait sans ressentiment ? Il secoua la tête et écouta la commande que le client venait de lui répéter par deux fois. Il s'excusa et prépara la boisson puis la déposa devant le consommateur.

Quand la Japonaise arriva à la base, elle croisa le regard de son compagnon. La lueur qu'il avait dans les prunelles ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

– Tosh ! fit le leader d'un ton sec, dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement !

Elle posa ses affaires et monta l'escalier. Arrivée sur le seuil, elle attendit que le Capitaine lui dise d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot et ferma la porte à sa demande.

– Peux-tu me dire si je m'exprime mal ! lâcha-t-il.

– À quel propos ? fit-elle sans comprendre.

– Je t'avais pourtant interdit d'aller voir Ianto ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ça ! reprit-il en tournant l'écran vers elle.

Sur les images, on la voyait sortir du Razzi, elle leva les yeux et sourit.

– Je n'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai juste pris un verre avec un ami, fit-elle en soutenant son regard.

L'immortel essayait de contenir sa colère, mais d'un geste rageur, il vira les dossiers qui étaient sur la table.

– Jack, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui, je ne lui ai rien dit, je te l'avais promis. La seule chose dont je puisse être coupable, c'est d'avoir essayé de lui faire comprendre que vous devriez discuter, que tu saurais l'aider à surmonter ce qu'il a subi. Tu as une expérience autrement plus longue que lui pour ce genre de chose, il ne faut pas le laisser gérer ça tout seul. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y arrive pas.

_À suivre…_


	37. Chapter 37

Kimmy Lyn : Ton enthousiasme fait chaud au coeur, je te remercie. Tosh a respecté sa promesse, mais elle a donné à Ianto matière à réfléchir. Reste à savoir quelle décision il va prendre...

* * *

_**Chapitre 37**_

Le leader la fixa, sondant son esprit. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et vrilla son regard dans le sien.

– Je pense que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, fit-elle doucement, se doutant bien que l'immortel avait vérifié ses dires.

– Je te demande pardon, dit-il en s'écartant, mais je ne veux pas…

– Je le sais bien. Cependant, tu dois savoir qu'il est au courant pour le filtre de perception.

– Tu le lui as dit ?

– Oui, il semblait vivre dans l'angoisse de voir l'Unit débarquer à n'importe quel moment, il fallait bien que je le rassure au moins sur ce point. Je ne lui ai rien dit de plus, je peux te le certifier.

– Je sais, souffla l'immortel en s'asseyant, posant ses mains sur son ventre.

– Tu me sembles fatigué, fit la jeune femme en s'accroupissant devant lui, veux-tu que je demande à Owen de venir ?

– Non, ça devrait aller. As-tu l'intention de retourner le voir ?

– Oui, il ne s'y est pas opposé.

– D'accord, alors tiens-moi au courant, tu veux bien ?

– Évidemment. Je retourne à mon boulot, si tu as besoin, appelle-moi, dit-elle en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

– Merci Tosh.

– Mais de rien.

Elle sortit, laissant l'immortel à ses pensées. Arrivée au bas des marches, elle fit signe au médecin et l'informa que leur leader ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Il la remercia et se rendit à l'infirmerie pour prendre son matériel puis monta voir son Capitaine.

– Alors Jack, un coup de fatigue ! fit-il en s'approchant.

– Ce n'est rien, elle n'aurait pas dû te déranger pour si peu.

– Non, au contraire, elle a eu raison, une grossesse n'est jamais sans risque, d'autant plus la tienne. Je te rappelle que tu es le premier homme qui va donnait naissance au 21e siècle, répondit-il en prenant son stéthoscope.

Il lui fit remonter sa manche et prit sa tension qu'il trouva un peu basse, mais il ne dit rien. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, l'immortel ne partait plus en intervention et il commençait à s'ennuyer fermement. Declan avait été blessé lors d'une sortie et Finley devait assurer, seul, certains déplacements, étant secondé par Owen lorsque c'était nécessaire.

– Ok, il te faut du repos, mais tout va bien.

– J'en ai assez de me reposer, je ne fais que ça ! lâcha-t-il bougon.

– Je sais bien, mais il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Il rangea son matériel puis se tourna vers son leader.

– As-tu l'intention d'aller le voir ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, je l'ai déjà dit à Tosh.

– Il attend peut-être que tu fasses le premier pas.

– Je n'en sais rien.

– Tu pourrais aller au Razzi et essayer d'écouter ce qu'il pense, ça pourrait vous aider, tu ne crois pas.

Jack releva la tête, se doutant bien que le médecin était au courant de l'escapade de sa compagne.

– Non, je veux lui laisser le choix, dit-il passant sous silence le fait qu'il s'était déjà rendu sur le lieu de travail du Gallois, mais sans se faire remarquer, chose délicate, il fallait bien se l'avouer. Un jour, il viendra me voir à la villa, j'en suis persuadé, il faut juste qu'il en trouve le courage et il n'en manque pas, je lui fais confiance.

– Bien, je te laisse et pense à te reposer.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta pour se tourner vers son leader.

– Voudrais-tu venir dîner avec nous ? fit-il. Je pense que ça te ferait du bien.

– Merci, mais je préfère rentrer.

– Tosh serait heureuse que tu viennes.

Après un long moment, le Capitaine accepta l'invitation et Owen descendit les marches pour aller voir sa compagne. Celle-ci fut ravie de savoir que son leader allait passer la soirée avec eux et elle se replongea dans ses recherches.

Le médecin demanda à Declan de le suivre afin de voir où en était sa guérison. Le militaire le rejoignit et s'assit, le regardant ouvrir sa session pour consulter son dossier.

– Alors ? fit-il ?

– Je n'ai plus mal, c'est un peu raide, mais avec de l'exercice, ça ira.

– Ok, fais-moi voir ça.

Il retira sa chemise et laissa son collègue palper autour de sa blessure, semblant satisfait de la cicatrisation.

– Ça me paraît bien. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre les interventions avec Finley.

– Merci, je commençais à me demander combien de temps ça allait durer, répondit Declan en se rhabillant.

– Je suppose que tu as déjà repris l'entraînement, fit Owen.

– Oui, mais modérément.

– Ok, alors tu peux aller lui dire que tout va bien.

– Merci, dit-il en quittant la baie médicale sous le regard pétillant du praticien.

Celui-ci nota les informations sur le dossier et referma sa session. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il passa voir Tosh et la prévint qu'il montait chercher l'immortel.

En entrant dans la pièce, il vit que le Capitaine avait la tête posée sur ses bras repliés, semblant dormir sur sa table de travail. Il s'approcha et mit sa main sur son épaule.

– Jack, ce n'est pas une position pour dormir, fit-il.

– Je ne dormais pas, répondit-il en se relevant, je pensais à Ianto.

– Je comprends, mais ne te fais pas de souci, il va revenir. Pour le moment, il est l'heure de partir, prends ton manteau et suis-nous.

– J'arrive.

Owen le laissa et descendit rejoindre sa compagne. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'immortel était près d'eux et ils quittaient la base, laissant le Hub à la garde des deux militaires.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et traversèrent la place en direction de la Bayside Brasserie, si chère au cœur du leader. Arrivé près de la table qui leur avait été réservée, il tira la chaise pour permettre à Tosh de s'installer puis il prit place à son tour. Pendant quelques instants, il laissa son regard balayer la baie, se souvenant des soirées qu'il avait partagées avec le Gallois.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui lui souriait.

– Excuse-moi, fit-il.

– Je te demandais si tu voulais prendre un apéritif.

– Non merci.

– Ok, alors regarde ce qui te ferait plaisir et s'il te plaît, essaye un peu de te détendre.

– Désolé, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, je comprends très bien ce que tu peux ressentir, mais je voudrais que tu passes une bonne soirée. Ça fait des semaines que tu restes cloîtré au Hub ou chez toi, ce n'est pas bon. Il faut que tu te changes les idées. Lorsque nous aurons terminé, nous irons faire une balade, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

– Te voilà promue au grade de médecin, fit-il en souriant.

– Idiot, répondit-elle en lui donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule sous le regard amusé de Owen.

Le serveur s'approcha et prit leur commande puis il les laissa discuter. Peu à peu, le Capitaine se détendit et participa de bon cœur, leur racontant quelques anecdotes concernant ses voyages avec le Docteur. D'ailleurs, il était étonné que celui-ci ne soit pas revenu comme il l'avait promis !

Les plats servis étaient délicieux, mais l'immortel leur trouvait un arrière-goût de cendres, dû à son mal-être sous-jacent. Quand ils eurent fini, il insista pour régler la note et les rejoignit sur la baie. La Japonaise passa son bras sous le sien et en fit autant avec Owen puis elle les entraîna vers le centre-ville.

Ses sens en éveil, le leader avait un mauvais pressentiment. La rue était trop calme, ce n'était pas normal, même cette heure de la nuit. Il s'arrêta et posa un doigt sur sa bouche quand Tosh voulut parler. Il fit signe au médecin de la protéger et sortit son arme.

Une balle fusa pour aller se ficher dans le mur qui était derrière lui. Il se baissa et tira droit devant, ayant vu l'éclat d'un canon de fusil. Qui pouvait bien s'en prendre à lui ? Car à n'en pas douter, c'était bien lui qui était visé !

Il fut touché au second tir et entendit la Japonaise crier, puis il y eut un bruit de course. Il se releva et fut brusquement percuté par un homme qui l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute quand le troisième coup de feu retentit.

À moitié groggy, il repoussa doucement le corps qui le couvrait et entendit un gémissement. Il devait rêver, cette odeur délicate, c'était celle du Gallois, il ne pouvait pas se tromper !

Il tourna la tête et vit Tosh et Owen, à l'abri derrière des containers. Des voitures de police arrivaient, toutes sirènes hurlantes et s'arrêtèrent près d'eux. Un homme en descendit et s'approcha.

– Vous allez bien ? demanda l'officier en se baissant.

– Oui, il n'y a pas de mal, mais je crois que le tireur est parti par-là, fit Jack en montrant la ruelle.

– Et votre ami ?

– Il s'est évanouit, rien de grave, mentit-il. Notre médecin va s'en occuper, finit-il en faisant signe à son collège.

Le praticien se releva et s'approcha de son leader, Tosh eut les larmes aux yeux en reconnaissant le Gallois.

– Très bien, alors nous allons voir si nous trouvons quelque chose, mais je ne vous cache pas qu'il doit être loin. Auriez-vous une idée de qui pourrait vous en vouloir ?

– Non, pas du tout, répondit le Capitaine très simplement.

– Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais aller aider mon collègue, fit le policier en se redressant. Il faudrait que vous passiez au poste demain.

– Si vous voulez, mais il n'y a pas eu de mal.

– Je dois quand même faire mon rapport et votre ami a été blessé.

– Très bien, je passerai dans ce cas.

– Madame, Messieurs, fit le policier en touchant sa casquette.

Jack attendit qu'il se soit éloigné pour retourner le jeune homme et le prendre contre lui. Il regarda son visage que la mort rendait si paisible puis il se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Ils retournèrent au Hub et descendirent par l'ascenseur invisible. Quand ils arrivèrent au sol, Declan et son ami s'approchèrent et furent surpris de voir le Gallois.

– Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda Finley.

– Nous avons été attaqués dans la rue et Ianto a pris la balle qui m'était destinée.

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers la baie médicale et déposa son précieux fardeau sur la table. Il passa sa main sur le visage du jeune homme puis entreprit de défaire sa cravate pendant que Owen déboutonnait sa chemise.

– Redresse-le, fit ce dernier, on va lui enlever sa veste.

Le leader prit le Gallois par les épaules et le tira à lui pour l'appuyer contre son torse puis aida son collègue à le déshabiller. Il laissa traîner ses lèvres dans les cheveux soyeux, se gorgeant de cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Il retenait les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, les fermant de temps en temps pour empêcher les gouttes de tomber.

Quand le jeune homme fut allongé, Owen l'examina rapidement et vit que la blessure était refermée. Il laissa l'immortel près de son amant et rejoignit Tosh qui attendait des nouvelles.

Par le biais de la CCTV, elle regardait ce qu'il se passait et vit Jack prendre une chaise et s'asseoir près du lit, caressant doucement le visage du défunt. Elle voyait ses lèvres remuer en une prière silencieuse et soupira.

– Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, fit son compagnon en croisant son regard triste.

À ce moment-là, le Gallois reprit une grande inspiration douloureuse et se tendit sur le matelas. Le leader se leva et se pencha sur lui, passant ses doigts sur son visage.

– Ian, tout va bien, fit-il.

Les yeux du jeune homme papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de se fixer dans les pupilles qui le regardaient.

– Ian, pourquoi as-tu fait ça, souffla l'immortel.

– On ne tire pas sur un homme à terre, je…

Le Gallois baissa les yeux, presque honteux de sa réaction, puis il les releva aussitôt, comme surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se redressa et s'assit sur la table, vrillant son regard dans celui de son amant.

– Tosh s'est trompée, tu m'as déjà remplacé ! fit-il, surprenant le Capitaine.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Jack, tu sais pourtant que je suis assez observateur et que je te connais.

Comme s'il était gêné, le leader croisa les pans de son manteau, mais le jeune homme descendit de la table et ouvrit le vêtement puis passa sa main sur la bosse qu'il pouvait voir.

– Tu en es à combien ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

– Un peu plus de trois mois, répondit le leader.

– Oh ! Alors tu as rapidement trouvé quelqu'un pour te réconforter, fit Ianto avant de se détourner.

– Non Ian, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

– Tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas enceint !

– Si, souffla le Capitaine, mais…

– J'en ai assez entendu, fit le Gallois en s'écartant, tu n'avais pas à me faire revenir ici, je me serais très bien débrouillé, comme je le fais depuis plusieurs semaines.

L'immortel était secoué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, son amant, l'amour de sa vie, pensait qu'il avait trouvé le repos dans d'autres bras que les siens. Il essaya de le rattraper, mais un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et il s'effondra sans un cri.

Au bruit de la chute, Owen arriva en courant, suivi par Tosh qui semblait très inquiète en voyant son leader allongé sur le sol.

– Venez m'aider ! lâcha le médecin aux militaires qui les avaient rejoints.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la jeune femme en retenant le Gallois par le bras.

– Je m'en vais, je n'ai rien à faire ici !

– Tu vas le laisser comme ça !

– L'autre peut venir l'aider s'il le veut !

– L'autre ! fit-elle incrédule, mais de quoi veux-tu parler ?

– Jack n'est pas l'immaculée conception jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! fit-il agressif.

– Mais tu n'as rien compris ma parole ! répondit la Japonaise en l'entraînant avec elle. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter et je te prierai de ne pas m'interrompre, fit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Quand je suis venue te voir, je t'ai dit ce qu'il en était, je ne t'ai pas menti, il attendait ton retour. Depuis que tu es parti, Jack ne vit que dans l'espoir que tu reviennes auprès de lui pour élever votre enfant ! Oui, tu m'as bien comprise, fit-elle en voyant son air étonné, il est enceint de toi !

– Il me l'aurait dit ! répondit-il agressif.

– Il ne voulait pas que tu le saches, il nous a même menacés pour le cas où nous lui désobéirions ! Il refusait que tu reviennes auprès de lui à cause du bébé ! Il voulait que tu puisses arriver à faire abstraction de tout ce que tu avais subi, bien qu'il aurait souhaité que tu lui demandes de l'aide. Nous l'avons soutenu comme nous avons pu, mais le seul qui aurait pu le soulager vraiment, c'était toi.

Le Gallois sentait une boule grossir dans sa gorge, il ne pouvait plus articuler un mot. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

– Ianto, fit Tosh plus radoucie, va le voir, il a vraiment besoin de toi.

Elle le poussa gentiment vers le canapé où ses collègues venaient d'allonger le leader et leur demanda de les laisser seuls.

Declan alla faire du café et revint quelques instants plus tard avec son plateau puis il rejoignit les autres membres à la baie médicale.

– Jack a repris connaissance, fit-il au médecin.

– Ok, on va rester ici, le temps qu'ils puissent discuter un peu.

Dans la zone informatique, Ianto venait d'aider le leader à s'asseoir.

– Je suis désolé, fit le Gallois, je pensais…

– Non Ian, je ne t'ai jamais remplacé, tu es le seul que je veux près de moi.

– Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler.

– Non !

– Je suis pourtant concerné, tu ne crois pas ? dit-il en le fixant.

– Si, mais je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme une obligation.

– Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ! Quel plus beau cadeau pourrais-tu m'offrir ? Tu te rends compte, un enfant de toi, mais je ne souhaite rien de plus. Je te demande pardon pour mon absence. Je t'aime Cariad et je veux que nous lui donnions une véritable famille. Pourras-tu m'accorder ce bonheur ?

Jack hocha la tête, ne retenant plus les larmes qui inondaient maintenant son visage. Ianto le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, puis il s'écarta légèrement et chercha sa bouche. Au début délicat, le baiser devint bien vite passionné, comme si le besoin de combler l'absence se faisait impérieux. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le Gallois lui sourit et tourna la tête en entendant des pas derrière lui.

– Je vois que vous avez pu vous expliquer, fit la Japonaise.

– Oui Tosh, merci, dit le leader.

– Jack, comment te sens-tu ? demanda le médecin.

– Ça ira, que s'est-il passé ?

– Je pense que tu as eu un accès de faiblesse, mais rien de grave. Maintenant que Ianto est revenu, il va pouvoir veiller sur toi !

– Évidemment, répondit ce dernier, faisant sourire ses collègues.

– Bien, repose-toi et je reviendrai te voir un peu plus tard, si tu le souhaites, tu peux aller dans ta chambre, tu y seras mieux installé qu'ici pour passer la nuit. Il faut que tu arrives à dormir un peu, tu me sembles trop stressé en ce moment.

– Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, mais c'est vrai que je serai mieux en bas.

– Ok, alors je vais t'aider, fit Ianto.

– Je peux me déplacer tout seul, répondit Jack un peu bougon, je ne suis pas encore impotent.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit le jeune homme, mais si tu veux te débrouiller, eh bien, vas-y !

_À suivre…_


	38. Chapter 38

Dibart : Je mets un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser les lecteurs dans l'expectative, c'est pourquoi je ne poste qu'une fois la fiction terminée et au rythme d'un chapitre par jour.

Effectivement, c'est souvent Ianto qui prend, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, mais j'ai écrit une fic plus dure qui concernait en grande partie le Capitaine, cependant, pour certaines raisons, je ne l'ai pas postée ici, elle contient des passages très difficiles. Merci de m'avoir lue et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Kimmy Lyn : Je t'imagine bien au milieu de ton salon (hi hi hi). Bon, pour les deux hommes, on va leur laisser un peu de répit... qu'en penses-tu ?

* * *

**_Chapitre 38_**

Il se leva et partit vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Tosh le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son bras.

– Il n'a pas voulu te blesser, fit-elle doucement.

– Je m'en doute, mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il aille encore sur le terrain ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

– Il n'y va plus. Ce soir, nous l'avions invité au restaurant et nous sommes allés faire une balade. Mais toi, comment se fait-il que tu te sois trouvé précisément à cet endroit ?

Le Gallois la regarda quelques secondes et soupira.

– Je ne l'ai jamais perdu de vue, fit-il doucement.

– Ça, je le sais. Tu es au courant que les satellites peuvent nous permettre de lire les plaques minéralogiques des voitures, alors pour ce qui est de voir un homme qui reste de l'autre côté d'une rue, face à une certaine villa, ce n'est pas plus difficile.

– Tu ne le lui as pas dit !

– Moi non, c'est lui qui m'a prévenue, tu oublies qu'il peut entendre les pensées et les tiennes, il ne pouvait que les capter puisqu'il les recherchait !

– Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ?

– Je te l'ai dit, il voulait que tu reviennes de toi-même. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il tient vraiment à toi, mais il refusait que tu rentres par obligation.

– Je ne comprends pas, fit le Gallois.

– Il savait que s'il allait te voir, tu voudrais prendre tes responsabilités, mais tu le sais comme moi, les couples qui font cela ne tiennent jamais bien longtemps et il ne veut pas te perdre.

– Moi non plus, mais je ne savais plus où j'en étais, murmura le jeune homme.

– Nous étions là, tu aurais pu nous faire confiance, nous aurions pu t'aider, mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous non plus, nous ne t'avons pas perdu de vue. Nous savions constamment où tu te trouvais et Finley et son ami allaient régulièrement faire un tour à la sortie de ton boulot et te suivaient jusqu'à ton appartement.

– Je ne les ai jamais remarqués, fit-il l'air surpris.

– C'est normal, ce sont des professionnels. Bien, ça va mieux ?

– Oui, merci.

– Ok, alors va voir Jack, je pense qu'il t'attend pour aller se coucher.

Il lui sourit et termina sa tasse avant de la nettoyer et d'aller rejoindre l'immortel qui le regarda s'approcher. Le Gallois lui tendit la main et le leader s'en saisit avec un sourire puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier.

– Jack, l'arrêta le médecin, j'ai dit repos !

– Évidemment, que vas-tu t'imaginer ! répondit le Capitaine avec un sourire en coin.

– À demain, fit Owen, nous allons rentrer pour nous reposer.

– D'accord, bonsoir à tous et merci, finit le leader.

Ils saluèrent les deux militaires qui attendirent que leurs collègues aient quitté la base pour verrouiller les accès et mettre les ordinateurs en veille, avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'ils avaient dans les sous-sols. Le Capitaine avait besoin de se reposer et ils préféraient rester sur place en cas d'alerte.

Jack et Ianto continuèrent leur chemin et fermèrent la porte du bureau avant de descendre dans la chambre. Arrivé en bas de l'échelle, l'immortel attendit que le jeune homme pose le pied sur le sol pour l'enlacer tendrement, se collant contre son dos, enfouissant son nez dans sa chevelure.

Le Gallois se retourna et croisa son regard lumineux puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser langoureux. Après quelques instants d'échange, il le repoussa doucement et commença à faire glisser les bretelles avant de déboutonner la chemise.

Le Capitaine se laissa faire, fermant les yeux, appréciant l'attention de son amant qu'il lui tardait de serrer dans ses bras. Lentement, le jeune homme lui retira ses vêtements, finissant par le boxer qui ne cachait plus la virilité réveillée de son compagnon.

– Tu devrais aller te doucher, je te rejoins, fit Ianto.

– Je…

– Jack, Owen a dit repos, alors va faire ta toilette et ensuite, au lit !

– Je suis brimé, gémit le Capitaine avec une petite moue.

– Je vois ça, allez file, répondit le Gallois en lui claquant le postérieur.

Arrivé dans la cabine, le leader ouvrit le robinet et se glissa sous le jet d'eau, rapidement rejoint par son amant qui se colla contre son dos, caressant tendrement le petit ventre, faisant soupirer l'immortel. Puis il se détacha, prit le gel douche et en versa dans ses mains avant de l'étaler sur le corps du Capitaine. Celui-ci se tourna, montrant bien le désir qui l'animait, mais le Gallois ne semblait pas y prêter attention et termina en le rinçant.

– Allez, sèche-toi, ne va pas attraper froid et couche-toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

– Ian…

– Non Jack, va te coucher ! insista le jeune homme malgré l'envie qui commençait à se faire ressentir.

L'immortel sortit en grommelant, faisant sourire le jeune homme qui prit sa douche rapidement. Quand il revint, le leader, couché, écarta la couette pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Le Gallois se glissa près de lui et ouvrit les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir.

– Ian…

– N'insiste pas, ce soir, il faut que tu dormes.

– Et demain ? tenta-t-il.

– Nous verrons, passe d'abord une bonne nuit, c'est le plus important, ordre du médecin. Si Owen sait que tu n'as pas suivi ses recommandations, il risque de se fâcher.

– Notre ami te ferait-il peur ? demanda le Capitaine en se redressant.

– Non, mais je crois qu'il a raison.

– Ai-je au moins droit à un baiser ?

Ianto l'allongea et se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres, approfondissant l'échange quand la langue du leader vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Puis sentant que le désir s'emparait de lui, il rompit le contact, faisant gémir son compagnon. Il lui caressa la joue et posa un baiser sur son front avant de s'allonger.

– Bonne nuit Cariad, souffla-t-il.

– Bonne nuit Ianto, répondit Jack en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, se laissant envahir par un sommeil bienfaiteur.

Au matin, le Capitaine remua et chercha le corps près de lui. Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. Il regarda dans la chambre, mais il ne vit personne, aurait-il rêvé que le Gallois était revenu à la base ?

Rapidement, il s'habilla et monta l'échelle. Le Hub était silencieux, les lumières éteintes et les ordinateurs ronronnaient doucement. Du haut de la passerelle, il chercha une présence, mais ce ne fut que Myfanwy qui se manifesta. Lentement, il descendit les marches, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ianto lui manquait et son subconscient lui avait fait croire que le jeune homme était revenu près de lui.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains, ne contenant plus son chagrin. Brusquement, il sursauta en sentant un effleurement sur son épaule et leva les yeux.

– Que se passe-t-il Jack ? demanda l'agent Jones.

– Ian ?

– Oui !

– Tu es bien là ?

– Bien sûr ! Jack, que se passe-t-il ? insista Ianto en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Le Capitaine leva la main et caressa la joue de son amant qui ferma les yeux et soupira doucement.

– Je croyais que j'avais rêvé, souffla le leader, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul.

– Je suis juste allé chercher le petit déjeuner, tu avais besoin de te reposer, j'ai préféré te laisser dormir, répondit le Gallois, comprenant la réaction de son compagnon. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquièterais. Que veux-tu boire avec les viennoiseries ?

– Declan me prépare un mélange, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

– Ok, je vais aller faire le café et dès qu'il sera là, je lui demanderai, répondit Ianto avant de poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Reste là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il se releva et partit vers la cuisine, suivi des yeux par le leader qui se sentait soulagé. Le Capitaine s'adossa et ferma les paupières, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme revienne.

– Jack, entendit-il, tu vas bien ?

– Oui, Declan, ne t'en fais pas.

– Ok. Ianto est là ?

– Dans la cuisine.

Le militaire s'y rendit et trouva le Gallois occupé à préparer la première tournée de café.

– Salut, fit ce dernier.

– Bien dormi ?

– Oui, merci.

– Et Jack ?

– Je pense que oui, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, il est sur le canapé et garde les yeux fermés.

– J'avoue que je lui ai fait peur ce matin. Quand il s'est réveillé, j'étais sorti pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner.

– Ah d'accord !

– Il m'a dit que tu lui préparais un mélange, pourrais-tu me dire ce que c'est ?

– Oui bien sûr, répondit Declan en ouvrant le placard et en sortant un sachet. Ce sont des plantes qui soulagent ses nausées.

Le Gallois regarda le paquet puis son collègue et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

– Hey, que t'arrive-t-il ? fit Peters en posant sa main sur son épaule.

– Rien. Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui.

– C'est bien normal, crois-moi ! Si nous avions été dans la même situation, tu en aurais fait autant.

– Oui, bien sûr.

Dans la zone informatique, Owen et Tosh venaient d'arriver et discutaient avec le Capitaine et Finley qui les avait rejoints. Le médecin semblait satisfait de la mine de son patient, mais voulait quand même l'examiner et surtout, lui faire passer son échographie. Le retour du Gallois était vraiment une bonne chose, les deux parents pourraient, ensemble, voir le fruit de leur amour.

Le jeune homme revint avec le plateau et Declan posa les viennoiseries sur la table. Ils déjeunèrent de bon appétit et Tosh remarqua avec plaisir que l'immortel semblait affamé. Elle croisa le regard de son ami qui lui sourit et baissa les yeux presque aussitôt.

– Alors Jack, comment s'est passée ta nuit ? demanda Owen un brin taquin.

– Très bien, Ianto a voulu suivre tes directives, je n'ai même pas eu droit à un petit câlin, répondit-il avec une moue qui fit rire ses collègues.

– Et il a eu raison, fit le médecin quand il eut repris son sérieux. Le malaise que tu as eu hier n'est quand même pas anodin, dans ton état, il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez.

– Ouaih ! T'as beau jeu de dire ça ! lâcha le leader le regard brillant, que dirais-tu si Tosh te faisait la même chose ?

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas… je dormirais sans doute, répondit le praticien en se remettant à rire.

– Très drôle ! fit Jack. En tout cas, ce soir, nous irons dormir à la villa, enfin, si tu veux bien, souffla l'immortel en regardant le jeune Gallois.

– Bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Le Capitaine était sur le point de répliquer, mais il s'abstint, la lueur qu'il avait surprise dans les yeux de son amant lui indiquant que des réponses devraient être apportées aux questions qu'il se posait.

– Bien, alors au boulot ! lâcha l'immortel. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans mon bureau.

– Ok, mais n'oublie pas ton écho, fit Owen.

– Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Ianto, il faudrait que tu ouvres l'office jusqu'au déjeuner, depuis… enfin nous ne t'avions pas remplacé, finit le Capitaine.

– D'accord, je range ici et je monte.

– Pourrons-nous assister à l'examen ? demanda Tosh.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Jack a toujours refusé de nous laisser voir les images.

– Pour quelle raison ? fit-il, ne comprenant pas la décision de son compagnon.

– Tu n'étais pas là, souffla ce dernier, je voulais…

– Désolé, le coupa-t-il. Si vous voulez venir, il n'y a aucun problème, n'est-ce pas Cariad ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'immortel.

– Bien sûr.

Le leader se leva et gravit l'escalier, jetant un coup d'œil à son amant avant de pénétrer dans le bureau. Owen regarda le Gallois et lui tapa sur l'épaule avec un sourire.

– Heureux de te savoir ici, ça va être plus facile maintenant.

– Oui, je le crois aussi.

Le médecin partit vers l'infirmerie et Ianto ramassa les tasses vides pour aller les déposer dans la cuisine.

– Owen, l'arrêta-t-il, peux-tu me dire qui pourrait lui en vouloir pour attenter à sa vie ?

– Beaucoup de monde je suppose, mais ne t'en fais pas, notre amie aux doigts de fée va bien trouver quelque chose, répondit-il en regardant Tosh qui venait de lever la tête de son écran.

– Merci.

– Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda Declan.

– Non, ça ira, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, si tu veux, tu peux aller nourrir les pensionnaires, je vais m'occuper de Myfanwy, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, elle me manque.

– J'y vais, fit le militaire qui partit vers les voûtes, suivi par Finley.

Le Gallois termina de ranger et monta à l'office après être allé voir le ptérodactyle. Il reçut les premiers visiteurs, s'excusant pour la fermeture prolongée du bureau et passa la matinée à apporter des réponses à toutes les questions posées. Il se sentait bien, il était dans son élément et surtout, il était près de l'immortel. Lorsque le dernier vacancier quitta la pièce, il se mit à réfléchir, beaucoup de choses allaient changer maintenant et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Un enfant, quel plus beau cadeau pouvait-il avoir ? Le Capitaine lui avait déjà prouvé son amour indéfectible et maintenant, il lui offrait le bonheur d'être père.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le passage secret s'ouvrir et sursauta lorsque deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et qu'une bouche mutine se perdit dans son cou. Le jeune homme gémit et s'appuya contre le torse de son amant.

– Ian…

– Hum…

– J'ai envie de toi, souffla le leader.

Ianto se tourna entre ses bras et le regarda avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, le Gallois posa sa tête contre son épaule, il était bien, il avait retrouvé sa place.

– Ian ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Capitaine, inquiet de son silence.

– Rien, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

– Alors ?

– Alors rien, il vaut mieux attendre que nous soyons chez toi.

– Chez moi ? fit l'immortel incrédule. Tu considères la villa comme ma propriété, c'est ça ?

– Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa le jeune homme, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps.

– D'accord, je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise et surtout, que tu ne repartes pas. Je serai patient, j'attendrai que tu veuilles bien de moi à nouveau.

– Là n'est pas le problème, fit Ianto, comprenant le désarroi de son amant, c'est moi qui aie besoin de faire le point. Je ne suis revenu que depuis hier et…

– Tu ne restes pas que pour l'enfant ?

– Non, bien sûr que non Cariad. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses.

– Lesquelles ?

– Tosh m'a dit que tu me faisais surveiller, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?

– Je ne voulais pas interférer dans ta décision.

– Elle m'a également dit que le Docteur avait mis un filtre de perception dans ma montre, est-ce tout ?

– Tu as raison, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous attendions ce soir pour que tu aies toutes les réponses à tes questions, fit l'immortel en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

– Jack, y a-t-il autre chose ?

– Nous en parlerons ce soir, insista le leader. As-tu passé la commande ?

– Oui, le livreur ne devrait pas tarder, dès qu'il sera venu, je vous rejoindrai.

– Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure.

Le Capitaine descendit dans la base secrète, laissant le jeune homme et son monceau de questions sans réponses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Gallois rejoignait la zone informatique et prévint ses collègues que le repas était livré. Il donna les boîtes à la jeune femme et prépara le café ainsi que le mélange pour l'immortel. Quand il entra dans la salle de conférence, tous étaient assis et discutaient. Il prit place et se servit, écoutant les uns et les autres, mais ne prenant pas part à la conversation. Il avait encore en mémoire les dernières paroles de l'immortel et se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quand tous eurent fini, il débarrassa et monta voir le Capitaine.

Debout devant la porte, il hésitait à entrer, mais finalement, il toqua, faisant lever la tête de son supérieur.

– Ian, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en percevant les pensées du jeune homme.

– Oui, je voulais simplement te prévenir que je devais m'absenter.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Il faut que j'aille au Razzi pour prévenir le patron que je ne pourrai plus assurer mon service.

– Tu ne veux pas que je l'appelle ?

– Non, ce sera plus correct si je vais le voir.

– D'accord, veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

– Dans ton état, il ne vaut mieux pas, on ne sait jamais sur qui ou quoi on pourrait tomber. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé et encore moins tué, finit-il dans un souffle.

Jack se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras, ressentant la peur latente que le jeune homme éprouvait. Il le comprenait et passa sa main sous son menton pour l'inciter à relever la tête.

– Je serai prudent, je ne veux pas le perdre, fit-il en passant ses mains sur son ventre. Si tu veux, demande à Declan ou à Finley, il y en a bien un des deux qui serait disponible.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, de toute façon, nous avons des yeux partout, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, mais en cas de danger…

– Tout va bien se passer, ne te fais pas de souci. Je serai de retour dans deux heures tout au plus.

– Très bien alors je te laisse y aller, répondit l'immortel avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais ne tarde pas, Owen veut me faire passer l'échographie cet après-midi.

Ianto glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et demanda à approfondir l'échange puis après quelques minutes, il s'écarta, le regard brillant.

– Il me tarde d'être à ce soir, souffla-t-il en caressant la bouche de son partenaire avec son pouce.

_À suivre…_


	39. Chapter 39

Kimmy Lyn : Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça ? Je les laisse tranquilles (pour le moment oups !), Ianto a déjà conscience du cadeau qui lui est fait, un peu trop peut-être...

* * *

**_Chapitre 39_**

Sur ces quelques paroles, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant le Capitaine, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Ce dernier reprit sa place derrière son bureau et téléphona au traiteur de son amant, demandant la livraison pour la soirée de certains de ses plats préférés. Il passa ensuite commande d'un bouquet de fleurs qu'il irait chercher avant de rentrer à la villa.

Les deux militaires partirent pour une intervention et le leader se replongea dans ses dossiers. Le retour du jeune homme le soulageait et il voulait se mettre à jour dans son travail. Puis il alla au poste de police ainsi que le lui avait demandé l'agent afin de faire sa déposition. Quand ce fut fait, il rentra rapidement à la base pour attendre le retour de son amant.

Une heure plus tard, le Gallois revenait et ils se rendirent auprès du médecin qui les attendait pour l'examen. Le leader s'allongea sur la table après avoir retiré sa chemise et son T-shirt puis il dégrafa son pantalon. Ianto lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, il était anxieux, mais également impatient de découvrir le trésor qui se cachait dans ce ventre qu'il avait tant de fois caressé. La Japonaise s'accouda à la rambarde, restant en haut de l'escalier pour ne pas déranger le praticien.

Pendant quelques minutes, Owen resta silencieux, passant en revue les différentes mesures du fœtus puis il cala l'image sur un point qui battait furieusement. L'agent Jones eut un étourdissement, Tosh descendit rapidement et lui rapprocha un siège tout en le retenant pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre.

– Eh bien Ianto, tu ne vas quand même pas tomber dans les pommes pour si peu ! fit le médecin d'un ton taquin. Donne-lui un verre d'eau s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il à sa compagne. Vas-y, respire, ça va passer, c'est bien normal, crois-moi. Le plus dur, c'est le premier, pour les autres, ça ira tout seul, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

– C'est malin, fit Ianto bougon, je voudrais bien t'y voir !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, lorsque ça lui arrivera, nous serons là pour voir sa tête, répondit Jack.

– Bien, pour ce qui est de l'examen, fit Owen en changeant de sujet, tout semble pour le mieux, mais je veux pouvoir surveiller cela au plus près. Je vais donc te faire une prise de sang chaque semaine et une nouvelle écho tous les mois.

– Tant que ça ! gémit l'immortel.

– Oui, c'est indispensable. Je ne veux pas passer à côté d'un problème qui pourrait se poser, je te rappelle que les grossesses féminines sont quelquefois compliquées alors je ne veux pas prendre de risques avec ma première grossesse masculine.

– Ok, c'est toi le médecin, lâcha-t-il finalement.

– Eh oui ! Pas de chance, n'est-ce pas !

– Si justement, je préfère que ce soit toi qui t'en occupe.

– Je vais tâcher de justifier ta confiance, répondit Owen brusquement sérieux. Bien, tu peux te rhabiller et je vais te faire le prélèvement, ensuite, si tu veux rentrer chez toi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Au fait, vous voulez connaître le sexe ?

– Non ! intervint le leader, surprenant son compagnon.

Le Capitaine remit son T-shirt après avoir nettoyé le gel sur son abdomen et attendit que son collègue fasse la prise de sang puis il termina de s'habiller et quitta la baie médicale en tenant la main de son amant qui avait gardé le silence quant à la décision de son compagnon.

– Vous avez manqué le spectacle, fit Jack en voyant Declan et son ami revenir des voûtes où ils avaient enfermé un nouveau pensionnaire.

– Vous auriez pu nous attendre !

– Vous verrez la prochaine, il y en aura une dans un mois, ce sera plus intéressant !

– Que t'a dit Owen ? demanda Finley.

– Tout va bien. Je voudrais rentrer, cela vous pose-t-il un problème de fermer avant de partir ce soir ? s'enquit le leader.

– Non, bien sûr, allez-y, nous nous occuperons de tout.

– Merci, alors passez une bonne soirée et essayez de vous détendre un peu.

– Nous allons au restaurant avant de rentrer à l'appartement, fit Declan.

Ianto monta chercher le manteau de l'immortel et lorsqu'il le rejoignit, Tosh était près de ses collègues. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de son leader qui enfilait son vêtement puis les deux hommes descendirent au parking. Le Capitaine laissa le volant à l'agent Jones et lui demanda de passer par le centre-ville. Il le fit stopper devant le fleuriste et quitta le véhicule tout en refermant son manteau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprenait sa place, après avoir déposé le bouquet sur la banquette arrière sous le regard surpris de son compagnon.

Arrivé devant la villa, le Gallois se gara dans l'allée et posa ses mains sur le volant. Depuis des semaines, tous les jours, il était venu devant cette maison sans avoir le courage d'aller taper à la porte pour retrouver l'immortel. Il soupira et Jack passa ses doigts sur son bras.

– Tu ne vas pas rester dehors quand même, fit-il doucement.

– Non, bien sûr que non.

Ils descendirent de voiture et le Capitaine ouvrit la porte puis s'effaça pour laisser son amant entrer avant de refermer derrière lui et de retirer son manteau après avoir posé le bouquet sur la desserte de l'entrée.

– Bienvenue chez toi Ianto, souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant, laissant traîner ses lèvres dans le cou de son partenaire.

Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre son compagnon, appréciant les douces caresses. Jack glissa ses mains sous la veste, cherchant à toucher la peau de son amant. Celui-ci s'écarta et se tourna vers lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis l'immortel se recula pour prendre les fleurs et les donna au Gallois.

– Tiens, fit-il, je pense qu'elles auraient besoin d'eau.

Ianto baissa les yeux sur la présentation et des larmes commencèrent à poindre, inquiétant le Capitaine qui lui fit lever le menton.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, ne t'en fais pas.

– Tu es sur le point de pleurer et tu dis qu'il n'y a rien, excuse-moi, mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose. Parle-moi.

– Tout ce qui s'est passé… je ne pensais pas que je pourrais m'en sortir… être ici, avec toi…

– Ian, je sais que tu ne pourras pas oublier, mais je serai là pour te soutenir. J'ai besoin de toi, nous avons besoin de toi, fit-il en posant sa main sur son abdomen. Nous allons surmonter tout ça, nous sommes une famille maintenant.

– Oui, enfin pas encore… murmura le jeune homme. Il faut que nous…

– C'est prévu, le coupa l'immortel, lorsqu'il naîtra, il aura des parents mariés.

– Il faut te protéger, imagine que l'Unit entende parler de ta grossesse, ils sont capables de te faire subir…

– Aucune inquiétude, dès que ce sera nécessaire, je ne quitterai plus la base ou la villa. Mes déplacements se feront de nuit dans la mesure du possible et une fois ici, nous fermerons tout, personne ne saura.

– Je suis quand même inquiet.

– Il ne faut pas. Nous avons une très bonne protection, la maison est reliée au Hub et nos amis peuvent être là en quelques dizaines de minutes.

– Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses pendant ce laps de temps.

– Fais-nous confiance, si ça peut te rassurer, j'emprunterai ta montre, ainsi je serai à l'abri et vous pourrez savoir où je me trouve.

Ianto le regarda, la fin de sa phrase l'avait surprit.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

L'immortel se mordit la lèvre, son compagnon était au courant pour le filtre de perception, mais pas pour le traceur. Il était temps de le lui dire, il ne voulait plus rien lui cacher.

– Ian, lorsque nous t'avons ramené, nous avons eu peur que l'Unit te reprenne ou que tu disparaisses et pour éviter cela, Declan a équipé ta montre d'un localisateur.

– Oh ! Donc, c'est pour cela que Tosh m'a dit que tu ne m'avais jamais quitté des yeux.

– Entre autres, oui. Lorsque tu es allé te présenter au Razzi, le patron m'a téléphoné pour savoir s'il pouvait t'engager, nous nous connaissons depuis plusieurs années et il savait que tu travaillais avec moi.

– Tu lui as demandé de me surveiller ?

– Non, pas du tout, je voulais simplement qu'il me prévienne si tu avais des ennuis. Je souhaitais te laisser du temps et surtout, que tu ne quittes pas Cardiff.

– C'est pour cela que tu n'es jamais venu ?

– C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as jamais vu, rectifia l'immortel. Je suis passé de temps en temps, mais je suis resté hors champ, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes épié, mais j'avais besoin de te voir.

Ianto serra le bouquet contre lui puis il fit demi-tour et se rendit dans la cuisine. L'immortel le rejoignit et lui tendit un vase. Le jeune homme disposa les fleurs et versa de l'eau puis il alla dans le salon et déposa la présentation sur la table basse devant le canapé.

Jack s'assit et prit la main de son compagnon, le tirant à lui pour qu'il s'installe à ses côtés. Celui-ci se blottit dans ses bras et posa ses doigts sur l'abdomen de son amant, effleurant la peau après avoir trouvé le passage sous le tissu.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de la porte retentisse et l'immortel se leva pour aller ouvrir. Le livreur lui tendit sa commande, encaissa le montant et repartit pour l'adresse suivante.

– Reste assis, fit Jack en passant près du jeune homme, ce soir, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout.

– Je peux t'aider…

– Non, le coupa-t-il, laisse-moi faire et détends-toi.

Il disparut dans la cuisine et prépara les entrées, disposant les différents plats sur les assiettes. Il les mit au réfrigérateur puis sortit la vaisselle et les couverts. Il se rendit dans le salon et étendit une petite nappe sur la table basse, remettant le bouquet sur un coin. Le Gallois lui sourit mais se sentait un peu inutile, l'immortel se tourna vers lui et caressa son visage après avoir entendu ses pensées.

– Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi pour une fois, souffla-t-il avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Si tu veux, prépare-nous une petite flambée, j'aime voir les flammes danser et je voudrais les voir se refléter dans tes yeux.

Ianto fixait son amant sans rien dire, mais les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit firent monter une bien agréable chaleur dans le corps de son compagnon qui jugea préférable de s'écarter.

Quand le Capitaine se fut éloigné, le Gallois s'approcha de l'âtre et alluma le feu. Il resta quelques minutes à regarder les flammes puis il reprit sa place sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant doucement, appréciant la tranquillité de la soirée.

Lorsque l'immortel revint dans le salon, il eut la surprise de constater que le jeune homme n'était plus là.

– Ian ? appela-t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et s'inquiéta. Après avoir vérifié que la porte était toujours verrouillée, il fit le tour des pièces et trouva son amant dans l'une des chambres, les mains serrées sur la couverture de berceau qu'il lui avait offerte quelques semaines auparavant.

– Ianto ?

Le Gallois se tourna vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes et alla se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, serrant l'immortel contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jack embrassa sa tempe puis leva son visage pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, demandant doucement le passage qui se fit dans l'instant. Quand ils se séparèrent, le leader essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de son compagnon et il l'entraîna vers le salon.

– Ian, pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

– Tout ce qui s'est passé… je n'arrive pas…

– Oui, je sais, mais c'est fini maintenant, le coupa l'immortel.

Ianto hocha la tête, il devait faire confiance à son futur époux, mais ce qu'il avait subi resterait longtemps gravé dans sa mémoire.

– Veux-tu dîner ? proposa Jack.

– Je n'ai pas très faim, mais je veux bien.

– Alors installe-toi. Je vais chercher les entrées, tu peux servir la boisson si tu veux.

– D'accord.

Le Capitaine se rendit dans la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil à son amant avant de passer la porte. Il entendait le désespoir du jeune homme, mais ne savait pas comment le soulager. Il avait pensé qu'en l'amenant à la villa, il pourrait poser sa peine et se détendre, mais tous ses sévices lui revenaient par vagues.

En retournant au salon, il constata que le Gallois avait ravivé les flammes et il lui donna son plat. Ils dînèrent en silence, appréciant la présence de l'autre et Ianto finit par repousser son assiette en regardant son amant. Celui-ci comprit et ouvrit les bras pour lui permettre de venir se blottir contre lui. Le jeune homme glissa sa main sous la chemise et posa sa paume sur la peau, faisant frémir l'immortel. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, fixant les flammes sans les voir.

– Veux-tu un café ? demanda soudain l'agent.

– Pourquoi pas, mais fais-le léger.

– D'accord.

Il se leva et partit vers la cuisine. Le leader avait fait livrer la même machine que celle du Hub et Ianto sourit devant cette attention. Il prépara les boissons et les rapporta dans le salon.

– Jack, aurais-tu une idée de qui pourrait t'en vouloir ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

– Je l'ignore, mais Tosh est sur les recherches. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver, elle le fera.

– Crois-tu que ça aurait un rapport avec le Général Forth ?

– Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Lena m'avait dit que l'Unit t'avait à l'œil et qu'un jour, ils te mettraient sur la touche.

– Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça, je vais voir avec Martha, elle doit être au courant. Mais pour Forth, il a pris une bonne dose de Retcon et à moins de malchance pour nous, il ne devrait plus avoir de souvenirs.

– Et si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas au courant pour mon enlèvement !

– Non, mais maintenant, elle sait que quelqu'un est sur notre dos et elle veille. Si elle avait vu quelque chose, elle m'aurait prévenu. Je pense plutôt à une vengeance qui me viserait plus particulièrement.

– Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer, souffla le jeune homme, les yeux au bord des larmes.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire descendre, ne t'en fais pas. Cet enfant est un cadeau béni des Dieux et je vais tout faire pour le protéger. Viens, fit le leader en ouvrant les bras.

Le Gallois s'assit et se blottit contre lui, calant son nez dans le cou de son compagnon, respirant cette odeur si particulière et si chère à son cœur. Peu à peu, il se détendit et commença à picorer la peau, faisant gémir l'immortel.

– Ian…

– Hum…

– Si tu continues…

– Oui…

– Non rien, répondit finalement le Capitaine. Continue…

Ianto reprit son ouvrage, quittant le cou pour descendre sur le torse tout en défaisant les boutons de la chemise. Adossé au canapé, Jack se laissait faire, appréciant les douces caresses qui lui avaient tant manqué pendant l'absence de son amant. Ce dernier releva le T-shirt et s'en alla goûter les tétons qui durcissaient déjà, puis il vogua doucement vers le bas-ventre, faisant une halte sur la bosse de l'abdomen, caressant la peau du bout des lèvres. Il passa ses mains sur les flancs de l'immortel puis s'attaqua à la ceinture et au pantalon.

Une main furtive s'insinua sous le tissu, allant effleurer la virilité réveillée, faisant gémir le Capitaine qui avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Celui-ci le fit se soulever et retira les vêtements, les faisant descendre le long des jambes, puis il embrassa l'aine, touchant le membre tendu avec sa joue, mais sans y prêter plus d'attentions.

– Ian… gémit l'immortel.

– Chut…

À genoux entre les pieds de son partenaire, le Gallois se décida enfin à s'occuper du sexe qui se dressait fièrement. Il passa sa langue sur la longueur, électrisant l'immortel qui crispa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son compagnon. Quand il le prit en bouche, il sourit en entendant les râles qui lui parvenaient et s'appliqua à faire monter le désir et le plaisir dans le corps de son amant.

Les yeux fermés, il allait et venait sur la hampe de chair, caressant les bourses pleines et insinua un doigt dans la raie, s'en allant effleurer l'intimité qui le tentait. Le plaisir montait trop vite au goût du Capitaine et il tenta d'arrêter son compagnon, mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre de le laisser faire et quelques minutes plus tard, l'immortel se déversait en poussant un cri rauque.

Ianto ne laissa pas perdre une goutte du précieux nectar puis il quitta le membre radouci pour remonter vers le visage de son amant, déposant des baisers papillon sur la peau frissonnante et humide.

– Ianto, murmura Jack, je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi Cariad, répondit-il en l'embrassant, lui faisant partager le goût de sa semence.

Puis le jeune homme s'écarta et vrilla son regard dans le sien, il avait envie de lui, il voulait se fondre dans son corps, mais une petite vie grandissait en son amant et…

– Il ne craint rien, fit l'immortel submergé par les pensées du Gallois, et je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui. Viens, allons dans la chambre, nous serons mieux que sur le canapé.

Il se redressa et termina de retirer ses vêtements après avoir ôté ses chaussures puis il prit la main de l'agent et l'entraîna avec lui.

Arrivé au pied du lit, il se tourna vers son compagnon et commença à le déshabiller. Ianto ne disait rien, se laissant faire, le regard vrillé dans celui de son partenaire. Quand il fut nu, il fit un pas et se serra contre son amant avant de prendre ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque du leader, l'autre caressant son dos puis il le fit se coucher avant de reprendre l'échange. Il s'allongea sur le corps de son compagnon, faisant se toucher les virilités dressées. Les langues s'étaient trouvées et bataillaient pour le contrôle du baiser qui finalement les laissa à bout de souffle.

_À suivre…_


	40. Chapter 40

Kimmy Lyn : Bin, fallait bien en garder pour aujourd'hui (ch'uis cachée !). Avec toutes mes excuses pour ce retard...

* * *

**_Chapitre 40_**

Ianto s'appuya sur ses mains pour ne pas trop porter sur le ventre de son amant puis il effleura la peau et s'en alla titiller les boutons de chair qu'il martyrisa doucement tandis que sa bouche laissait un sillon de feu sur l'épiderme sensible.

Il s'installa entre les jambes du Capitaine, lui faisant plier les genoux et câlina le sexe avant de glisser sa main vers son intimité. Après avoir lubrifié ses doigts, il en fit pénétrer un doucement, tournant pour détendre le passage, fixant le visage de son bien-aimé. Un second suivit puis un troisième tandis qu'il laissait courir sa langue sur la hampe suintante et recueillait une perle de désir.

– Ian… prends-moi, supplia l'immortel.

– Patience…

– Hannn…

Le leader se tendit lorsque le jeune homme toucha sa prostate. Celui-ci recommença plusieurs fois, se gorgeant du spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Puis il déposa du gel sur son sexe et se guida vers l'intimité préparée. Il pénétra doucement, avançant lentement jusqu'à être totalement enchâssé dans le corps qui l'accueillait. Pendant quelques instants, il s'arrêta, laissant à son amant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence puis il commença de lents va-et-vient, cherchant le centre du plaisir qu'il finit par trouver.

Il releva les jambes de son partenaire pour s'enfouir plus profondément, donnant des coups de bassin de plus en plus vigoureux au fur et à mesure que l'extase prenait possession de ses reins. Le visage tendu dans le plaisir, il pilonnait son partenaire qui gémissait, s'agrippant à la courtepointe. Puis il se saisit du membre abandonné et le masturba, synchronisant ses mouvements pour amener son compagnon à la jouissance.

– Ian… Je vais… Hannn… Je…

Quelques instants plus tard, le leader se déversait dans sa main, le corps tendu comme un arc, un cri s'échappant de sa bouche ouverte. Le Gallois se laissa aller à son plaisir et se libéra en son amour, continuant ses va-et-vient dans ce corps accueillant puis il ralentit et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres soupirantes, restant enfoui, ne voulant pas quitter cette gangue de velours. Mais finalement, il dut se retirer et s'allongea près de l'immortel qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Le jeune homme posa un baiser sur la bosse de l'abdomen et murmura quelques paroles puis il alla prendre les lèvres de son compagnon avant de se blottir contre lui.

– Tu as froid ? demanda Ianto en le sentant trembler.

– Un peu.

– Allons prendre une douche et ensuite, nous nous mettrons sous la couette.

– C'est une bonne idée, je te suis, fit le leader en se redressant.

Ils passèrent dans la salle de bain et nettoyèrent les traces de leur récente activité puis ils se séchèrent et retournèrent se coucher.

– Ian, qu'as-tu dit tout à l'heure ?

– Je lui ai demandé pardon, souffla le jeune homme.

Jack se mit à rire puis il croisa le regard sérieux de son amant et le serra contre lui. Il lui embrassa la tempe puis soupira doucement.

– Je ne suis pas certain que tu l'aies dérangé, tu sais !

– Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

– Tu vas lui présenter tes excuses chaque fois que tu me feras l'amour ?

– Ne te moque pas, fit l'agent avec une petite moue.

– Loin de moi cette idée, je trouve ça simplement mignon.

– On devrait dormir, dit le jeune homme en étouffant un bâillement, demain, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend.

– Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu, soupira l'immortel. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me quitter.

– Plus jamais, fit Ianto avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et de reprendre sa place.

Il posa une main sur le ventre et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Le Capitaine sourit et le rejoignit au pays des songes.

Au matin, l'immortel s'éveilla seul dans le lit. Il se leva et chercha son compagnon tout en nouant son peignoir. Après avoir regardé dans toutes les pièces, il le trouva finalement debout dans le jardin. Il vint se coller à son dos et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

– Déjà debout, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

– Oui, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

– Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

– Bien sûr, fit-il en se retournant. Ta présence me manquait, je dois bien l'avouer.

– Pourtant, tu venais tous les jours, pourquoi n'as-tu pas traversé la rue, j'aurais été heureux que tu me rejoignes.

– Je…

Ianto s'écarta et fit quelques pas en baissant la tête. Il en avait passé des heures devant cette maison mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'en approcher et pourtant, il savait que l'immortel l'attendait.

– Ian…

– As-tu déjà subi tout ça ? demanda le Gallois, des larmes dans les yeux.

– Oui, ça m'est arrivé, c'est pour cela que je peux comprendre ce que tu peux ressentir.

– Et qu'as-tu fait ?

– Je suis parti, j'ai laissé celui qui était responsable de cet état de fait, mais il y a une différence notable avec toi, je ne portais pas son enfant.

– Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

– Je l'ignore, la peur sans doute. Tu sais, ça s'est passé dans les années vingt et depuis les hommes n'ont pas beaucoup changés. Ils sont plus curieux et avides de pouvoir, mais au fond, ils sont restés les mêmes.

Le Gallois revint près de lui et se blottit dans ses bras. La tête posée contre son épaule, il se sentait bien.

– Ian, je voulais te demander…

– Oui ?

– Veux-tu toujours de moi ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et fixa le regard de son compagnon. Pourquoi cette question ? Il lui avait semblé qu'il lui avait prouvé, la veille, que son amour pour lui était toujours vivant, d'autant que l'immortel attendait son enfant !

– Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

– Je…

– Cariad, le coupa-t-il, hier, je t'ai promis de ne plus te laisser, vous laisser, fit-il en glissant sa main sur son ventre. Je ne compte pas revenir sur ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime et maintenant, je sais où est ma place. Par contre, j'aimerai bien savoir qui peut t'en vouloir au point de souhaiter ta mort.

– Telle que je la connais, Tosh doit déjà travailler dessus, fit le Capitaine.

– Très bien, alors il faut aller au Hub, elle aura sans doute besoin d'aide.

– Si tu veux, mais avant, j'aimerais un baiser, répondit Jack avant de chercher sa bouche.

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Ianto se colla contre son compagnon et glissa sa main sur sa nuque, caressant la naissance des cheveux. Les langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent un délicieux ballet qui les laissa finalement à cours de souffle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils joignirent leur front et restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, pendant quelques instants puis le jeune homme s'écarta et prit la main de son amant pour l'entraîner dans la maison.

– Veux-tu un café ? demanda le Gallois en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

– Oui, merci.

Le jeune homme s'affaira devant la machine pendant que le Capitaine s'appuyait contre le montant de la porte et le regardait faire. Il était heureux que son amant soit enfin revenu, il savait que ses souvenirs allaient être difficiles à occulter, mais une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à eux et il comptait bien en profiter. Pour commencer, il voulait épouser cet homme qu'il chérissait tant, il voulait officialiser leur relation et faire en sorte que leur enfant naisse dans un foyer uni.

– Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, dis-moi, fit le Gallois en lui tendant sa tasse.

– Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends de te voir ici, j'ai encore l'impression que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

– Non Cariad, ça n'en est pas un et je vais faire en sorte que tu t'en rendes compte tous les jours que Dieu fait, dit-il en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé et burent leur boisson sans un mot, leurs doigts entrelacés. Quand ils eurent terminé, l'immortel se rendit dans la chambre pour s'habiller et le jeune homme le rejoignit après avoir nettoyé les tasses.

Quand ils furent prêts, ils quittèrent la villa et s'installèrent dans le SUV puis le Capitaine mit le contact. Les yeux toujours rivés sur la façade, le Gallois soupira doucement, faisant tourner la tête de son compagnon.

– Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son passager.

– Oui. Je suis resté si longtemps devant cette maison sans avoir le courage de m'en approcher, j'ai l'impression que j'ai gâché un temps précieux, souffla le jeune homme.

– Le principal, c'est que tu aies finalement franchi le pas, tu ne crois pas ?

– Oui Cariad. Bien, nous devrions y aller, les autres vont nous attendre.

– C'est parti, fit l'immortel en quittant l'allée.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils se garaient dans le parking souterrain après s'être arrêtés pour prendre le petit déjeuner de l'équipe. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas, Tosh leva la tête et sourit en voyant son ami entrer. Elle se précipita vers lui et tomba dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

– Eh bien ! fit l'immortel à son amant, j'ai l'impression que tu lui as réellement manqué.

– Bien sûr, se défendit-elle, et il n'y a pas qu'à moi, tu dois en convenir !

– Touché ! grimaça le leader.

La jeune femme s'écarta et le Gallois salua ses collègues qui venaient de s'approcher puis il partit vers la cuisine avec le sachet de viennoiseries. Il fut rejoint par Declan qui le regarda préparer la tournée de café.

– Vous avez pu discuter ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Oui.

– Tu vas rester ?

– Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ?

– Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Jack était très mal pendant ton absence et ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour… pour sa grossesse, finit-il après une hésitation.

– Ça te fait drôle à toi aussi ? sourit le jeune homme.

– J'avoue que oui, c'est une nouvelle expérience !

– Je suis d'accord, mais il y aura également des inconvénients. Il n'ira plus sur le terrain, je vous accompagnerai.

– Lui en as-tu parlé ?

– Je pense qu'il le comprendra, de toute façon, Owen l'a suspendu d'intervention, non ?

– Effectivement, mais tu le connais. Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda Declan en voyant que son collègue avait terminé.

– Ça ira, merci, fit-il en prenant le plateau après y avoir déposé l'assiette de viennoiseries réchauffées.

Ils rejoignirent les autres membres et s'installèrent pour petit déjeuner tout en discutant. La conversation était légère, la bonne humeur qui régnait à nouveau était palpable et l'immortel regarda chacun de ses collègues. Leurs pensées étaient plus calmes que pendant l'absence du Gallois et tous semblaient éprouver du soulagement quant à son retour parmi eux.

Quand ils eurent terminé, chacun repartit à ses occupations et les deux militaires descendirent dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires. Le leader monta dans son bureau et Ianto l'y rejoignit.

– Jack, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il depuis le seuil.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ? répondit-il en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

– Il va nous falloir quelqu'un pour l'office, je ne pourrai pas assurer les interventions et l'accueil des visiteurs.

– Oui, évidemment ! Mais nous devons trouver quelqu'un de confiance. Tu aurais une idée ?

– Je pense que oui, mais il faudrait demander au Docteur de revenir.

– Pour quelle raison ? s'enquit Jack en levant un sourcil étonné.

– Je pensais à Anjela. Elle connaît les enjeux et elle est déjà venue ici. Elle nous a bien aidés, au risque de se faire prendre.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais il faudra en parler aux autres.

À ce moment, le téléphone sonna et l'immortel décrocha. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage en reconnaissant la voix de Martha.

– Comment vas-tu ma belle ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien, merci. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Ianto ?

– Oui, il est là.

– Vous l'avez retrouvé, c'est super !

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jack, tu as une voix bizarre, comme contrariée.

– Nous avons un problème ici.

– Nous pouvons t'aider ?

– En fait, cela vous concerne directement.

– De quelle manière ?

– Le Retcon n'a pas fonctionné sur tout le monde. Il y a une personne qui a recouvré ses souvenirs et elle vous cherche, elle a juré de te tuer, répondit-elle, angoissée.

– Oh ! Et de qui s'agit-il ?

– Du Général Forth !

Ianto vit son amant pâlir puis se reprendre aussitôt.

– Que se passe-t-il Jack ? demanda-t-il.

– Nous allons avoir un problème, fit-il. Demande à tout le monde d'aller en salle de conférence, il faut que nous en discutions.

– Ok, j'y vais. À bientôt Martha, lança le jeune homme avant de partir.

L'immortel discuta encore quelques minutes puis il prit congé et raccrocha. En se levant, il fut pris d'un vertige et se tient à la table pour ne pas tomber. Les yeux fermés, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'aider à reprendre son équilibre.

– Tu devrais faire attention, souffla Ianto, tu vas finir par t'effondrer.

– Je me suis redressé trop vite, s'excusa le leader. Mais ça va maintenant, nous pouvons y aller.

– Ai-je droit à un baiser ? quémanda le jeune homme en le tournant vers lui.

– Un, dix, des centaines, autant que tu veux, murmura Jack avant de prendre ses lèvres.

Après quelques minutes d'un échange passionné, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Leurs prunelles flambaient d'un désir contenu qu'ils ne pouvaient, pour le moment, pas assouvir.

– Ils vont nous attendre, souffla le Gallois.

– Je sais, mais…

– Ce soir Cariad, nous aurons le temps ce soir, fit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie du bureau.

Quand ils rejoignirent les autres membres, ceux-ci discutaient sur la raison de cette réunion impromptue. Les deux hommes s'installèrent et le leader les regarda quelques instants.

– Bien, je comprends que vous vous posiez des questions, mais je viens d'avoir un appel de Martha Jones et elle m'a annoncé un souci.

– De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit Declan.

– Forth a recouvré la mémoire. Ça arrive de temps en temps si la personne est suffisamment vive ou tenace pour se souvenir.

– Que va-t-on faire ?

– Être prudents, d'après Martha, il veut me tuer. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas apprécié que nous lui ayons repris Ianto, fit-il en regardant son amant.

– D'accord, de toute façon, tant que tu restes à la base, tu ne cours aucun danger, mais il faudra que vous fassiez attention en rentrant chez vous, fit Finley. Si tu veux, nous pourrons vous accompagner pour nous assurer que tout va bien.

– Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Le SUV est blindé, nous y serons à l'abri.

– Et chez vous ?

– Nous brancherons l'alarme dès notre arrivée et nous pourrons rentrer dans le garage avant de quitter le véhicule. Quand la porte sera refermée, nous ne craindrons plus rien.

– Je te rappelle que tu ne dois pas te faire tuer, insista le médecin.

– Évidemment, j'avais parfaitement compris ! asséna le leader. Bien, autre chose. Ianto m'a demandé de lui trouver un remplaçant pour l'office. Puisque je ne peux plus vous accompagner sur le terrain, il viendra avec vous, mais le bureau doit rester ouvert malgré tout.

– Et où va-t-on le recruter ? demanda Tosh.

– Il a pensé à Anjela !

– Celle qui est avec le Docteur ? s'enquit-elle.

– Oui, ici, elle serait à l'abri et elle connaît déjà les enjeux. Elle est descendue dans la base et nous a beaucoup aidé pour retrouver Ian.

– Effectivement. Pour moi, ça marche ! lança la jeune femme en regardant ses collègues.

Tous acquiescèrent, le leader était satisfait, il pensait aussi que c'était la meilleure candidate au poste disponible.

– Bien, je vais contacter le Docteur et lorsqu'il viendra, je parlerai à Anjela pour savoir si ça peut lui convenir. En attendant, il faut continuer le boulot et s'assurer que Forth n'approche pas trop près de l'institut. Tosh, as-tu eu des nouvelles de cet alien qui voulait récupérer le cristal que John avait dérobé ?

– Non, rien et ça m'étonne !

– Moi aussi. Je pense que lorsqu'il se manifestera à nouveau, il faudra s'assurer qu'il devait bien le récupérer pour le rapporter sur sa planète, il ne manquerait plus que ce soit également un voleur !

– D'accord ! lança-t-elle.

– Vous pouvez retourner à ce que vous faisiez, fit l'immortel en se levant, et soyez prudents.

Il monta à son bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil, fermant les yeux quelques instants, les mains plaquées sur son ventre. Un doux effleurement le fit sourire, le Gallois l'avait rejoint et avait posé ses doigts sur les siens.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Un peu fatigué, mais c'est normal, répondit-il en ouvrant les paupières.

– Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? demanda le jeune homme à son oreille.

– Non, souffla le leader, frissonnant lorsque les lèvres de son amant grignotèrent son lobe.

– Me détendre dans le jacuzzi, crois-tu que nous pourrions envisager ça ce soir ?

– Ian, si tu me prends par les sentiments, comment te refuser ?

– C'est bien ce qui me semblait, alors quand nous rentrerons, nous irons profiter d'un bain bienfaisant. En attendant, tu restes tranquille et tâche de te reposer un peu, ce serait dommage que tu t'endormes dans l'eau ! murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

– Ianto, tu es un tyran, tu le sais au moins ?

– Moi ! fit-il en le regardant, mais non voyons, je suis l'innocence personnifiée.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et le Gallois quitta le bureau, laissant le Capitaine se pencher sur les dossiers en attente.

_À suivre…_


	41. Chapter 41

**_Chapitre 41_**

Dans la matinée, une alarme se déclencha et Ianto, accompagné par les deux militaires, partit en intervention. Durant toute son absence, il resta en contact avec Tosh qui avait branché son oreillette.

Jack s'inquiétait pour les trois hommes, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il devait éviter les ennuis et cela commençait à lui peser. Il se leva et descendit dans la zone centrale, jetant des coups d'œil à l'écran mural où défilaient les images des caméras de surveillance disséminées dans la ville, mais il ne voyait pas ses collègues.

– Tu devrais arrêter de t'angoisser comme ça, fit Owen qui venait de le rejoindre. Ils connaissent leur boulot, fais-leur confiance.

– Ce n'est pas le problème, ma place est auprès d'eux et je suis coincé ici !

– Crois-moi, c'est le mieux pour toi, il ne faut pas tenter le diable.

– Je le sais bien, mais je ne suis jamais resté aussi inactif…

– Je te comprends, le coupa le médecin, mais il faut que tu penses à ton enfant.

– Si je n'y pensais pas, je serais sur le terrain ! lâcha l'immortel.

Owen hocha la tête sans rien dire, il comprenait l'angoisse de son leader. Il croisa le regard de Tosh et retourna à la baie médicale. Le Capitaine prit un siège et s'installa près de la jeune femme, ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux.

– Ianto ! fit la Japonaise par l'oreillette.

– Oui !

– Vous l'avez trouvé ?

– Oui, nous l'avons fait descendre dans les sous-sols et nous allons rentrer.

– Ok !

– Tosh, il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il tout en retournant au véhicule.

– Non, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, reviens vite.

– Nous serons à la base dans moins de quinze minutes. Peux-tu prévenir Jack que nous allons nous arrêter pour prendre le déjeuner ?

– Nous vous attendons, fit le leader.

– Tu étais là ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Oui, je m'inquiète quand vous êtes sur le terrain sans moi, tu devrais le savoir !

– Tout s'est bien passé, nous rentrons rapidement. À tout à l'heure !

– Soyez prudents, fit l'immortel avant de se déconnecter.

Il soupira et allait se lever quand sa collègue posa sa main sur son bras.

– Ça ira ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, je retourne dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de moi.

– Pense aussi à te reposer.

– Oui Maman, répondit-il avec une moue enfantine qui la fit sourire.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta lentement les marches sous le regard de la jeune femme. Il alla s'installer dans son fauteuil et reprit sa lecture en attendant le retour de l'équipe.

Quand l'alarme du sas retentit, il ne bougea pas et fut rejoint, quelques minutes plus tard, par son compagnon qui sourit en le voyant occupé. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, le fixant sans rien dire, puis le Capitaine leva les yeux et lui fit signe d'approcher. Dans ses prunelles, le Gallois pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et il se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

– Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda le leader quand ils se séparèrent.

– Oui, nous avons pu le faire retourner dans les égouts et personne n'a été blessé.

– Très bien.

– Nous avons ramené le repas, tu viens déjeuner ?

– Attends quelques minutes, je voudrais te parler.

– Bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien de grave, rassure-toi, je voulais juste savoir si…

Il hésitait, il ne restait que la date de leur union à définir, mais il ne voulait rien brusquer.

– Tu voulais savoir quoi ? demanda le jeune homme en s'accroupissant devant lui.

– Nous n'avons pas encore choisi de date, se lança-t-il enfin.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas, que penserais-tu du 1er janvier !

– Pourquoi le 1er ? s'enquit le leader, surpris.

– Et pourquoi pas, nouvelle année, nouvelle vie…

– Tu as raison, répondit le Capitaine soulagé, pourquoi pas après tout, c'est une idée comme une autre.

– Jack, tu ne croyais quand même pas que je renoncerais à t'épouser ? fit le Gallois ayant perçu l'apaisement de son compagnon.

L'immortel le fixa sans rien dire, il avait espéré que le jeune homme n'aurait pas changé d'avis, mais tellement de choses s'étaient passées qu'il aurait pu préférer ne pas s'engager sans pour autant se soustraire à son rôle de futur père.

– Cariad, je t'aime, tu le sais, fit Ianto en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Je t'aime et rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera, d'autant plus maintenant que nous allons bientôt agrandir notre famille, finit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de son amant.

Il essuya une larme qui venait de s'échapper et qui roulait sur la peau du leader puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, demandant doucement le passage qui se fit dans l'instant. Un toussotement les fit se séparer et le Gallois tourna la tête pour voir l'arrivant.

– Jack, tout va bien ? s'enquit Owen quand il vit les yeux rougis de son Capitaine.

– Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Ianto, nous venons juste de définir la date de notre union.

– Génial ! Et c'est pour quand ?

– Le 1er janvier.

– Mais vous n'allez pas être frais après le réveillon, fit le médecin.

– Si justement, nous allons profiter de la soirée pour nous amuser ! Ce sera plutôt à vous de faire attention !

– Comment ça ?

– Tosh ne t'a pas dit, fit le Gallois en levant un sourcil, vous êtes nos témoins.

Devant l'air ahuri de son collègue, le jeune homme éclata de rire et attira par la même occasion les trois autres membres qui montèrent les rejoindre.

– Eh bien, on s'amuse ici, fit Declan.

– Oui, répondit Ianto en se calmant un peu, je crois que Owen avait prévu autre chose pour le Nouvel an.

– Ah et qu'y a-t-il le 1er ? demanda Finley.

– Leur mariage, hoqueta le médecin.

– Super ! Et on est invité ?

– Évidemment, quelle question ! fit Ianto. Tosh, tu aurais pu le prévenir quand même !

– Désolée, j'ai oublié, dit-elle en rougissant, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit.

– Ce n'est rien, fit Owen en venant la prendre dans ses bras, tu avais d'autres choses en tête.

– Oui, mais je n'y serais pas allée sans toi, au pire, tu l'aurais su la veille, fit-elle en pouffant.

Devant la mine renfrognée du médecin, les quatre hommes se mirent à rire. Après quelques minutes, Ianto proposa d'aller déjeuner et tous se rendirent en salle de conférence. Le Gallois s'arrêta à la cuisine pour préparer la tournée de café et emmena les plats qu'il posa sur la table, laissant chacun se servir.

L'ambiance était détendue, mais l'immortel _écoutait_ ses collègues, ce qu'ils ne disaient pas de vive voix l'était par leur esprit et il se rendait compte que tous s'inquiétaient pour lui. Il ne savait que dire pour les rassurer et comprenait leurs angoisses, ayant les mêmes pour ce qui concernait son amant. Avec Forth dans la nature, il ne pouvait pas être certain que rien ne lui arriverait, le militaire avait perdu son _jouet_ et comptait bien le récupérer en se débarrassant de tous les obstacles gênants et lui-même en était un. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir, il n'en était pas question ! La petite vie qui grandissait en lui était un trésor qu'il garderait précieusement et il savait que ses collègues le protégerait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça pourrait causer leur mort et il s'y refusait. Que faire ? Le problème semblait insoluble, mais pourtant, il devait y avoir une solution !

Il finit par se rendre compte que les autres membres s'étaient tus et qu'ils le regardaient sans rien dire, le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda Ianto.

– Oui, merci, je suis désolé, j'étais très loin.

– On avait remarqué ! lança Owen. Tu devrais cesser de te faire du souci, ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour ton enfant.

– Lirais-tu dans les pensées ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Non, mais nous savons bien ce qui peut te tracasser, nous en sommes au même point, tu devrais le savoir.

– Oui, mais quelle solution avons-nous ?

– Pour le moment, te surveiller et te protéger, un jour où l'autre, il refera surface et nous serons là pour le cueillir.

– Et si ce n'est pas le cas, souffla Jack.

– Cariad, tu devrais nous faire confiance, intervint Ianto en posant sa main sur la sienne, nous avons des yeux partout, il ne pourra pas nous échapper s'il s'approche d'un peu trop près.

– Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, je ne peux pas vous protéger…

– Pour le moment, c'est notre privilège, fit Declan, alors laisse-toi vivre !

Le leader hocha la tête et regarda son compagnon quitter la pièce pour aller chercher le café. Lorsque le jeune homme revint, Jack fixait la porte et sourit en le voyant arriver. Le Gallois déposa les tasses et reprit sa place avant de participer à la conversation.

Lorsque tous eurent fini, l'agent Jones nettoya la salle et monta à l'office pour l'ouverture de l'après-midi. Le Capitaine se rendit dans son bureau et alluma la CCTV puis regarda, pendant quelques instants, son compagnon répondre aux visiteurs, après quoi, il s'occupa des derniers dossiers en souffrance.

Vers 16 h, le Gallois ferma le bureau et descendit au Hub. En passant le sas, il leva les yeux, surpris de ne pas entendre l'alarme. Tosh lui fit signe et il s'approcha d'elle.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, mais Jack s'est endormi dans son fauteuil et je voulais qu'il puisse se reposer. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai branché une alarme silencieuse, en cas d'intrusion, nous le saurons, fit-elle en voyant que son collègue allait répliquer.

– Je te remercie, je vais aller le réveiller, nous allons rentrer, il sera mieux à la maison.

– Tu as raison, de toute façon, c'est la permanence de Finley ce soir, fit-elle.

Le Gallois s'engagea dans l'escalier et rejoignit son compagnon. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et le regarda quelques secondes avant de passer ses doigts sur sa joue, le faisant frémir dans son sommeil. Il s'accroupit et souffla doucement sur sa peau, tirant un grognement du dormeur qui finit par ouvrir les yeux.

– Hey, tu aurais dû t'allonger, fit doucement le Gallois.

– Je me suis assoupi en lisant le rapport, répondit le leader comme pour s'excuser.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant, tu vas laisser tout ça et nous allons rentrer, tu as besoin de repos. Finley est de permanence ce soir, nous pouvons donc partir.

– Si tu veux, mais tu m'as promis un bain… souffla le Capitaine, une lueur coquine dans le regard.

– Bien sûr, ça va t'aider à te détendre.

– Qui te dis que je veux me détendre ?

– Moi !

– Ian, tu es un tyran !

– Encore ! Décidément, tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi, répondit le Gallois en souriant. Allez, viens.

Il l'aida à se lever et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'écarter pour récupérer le manteau de son amant. Ils sortirent du bureau et se rendirent auprès de la jeune femme qui terminait ses analyses, Owen étant à côté d'elle, prêt à quitter la base.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le médecin à son leader.

– Je suis crevé, je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi fatiguant d'attendre un enfant.

– Comment ça ? intervint Ianto, tu as déjà été enceint ?

– Oui, mais il y a très longtemps, je t'en avais parlé quand je t'ai dit que je pouvais enfanter.

– Je ne m'en souvenais pas, désolé. Et où…

– Il est décédé à la naissance, le coupa l'immortel.

– Pardon, souffla le Gallois, je ne voulais pas...

– Ce n'est pas un souvenir que je voulais garder, l'interrompit le leader.

– Bien, fit Owen en changeant de sujet, rentrez chez vous et soyez prudents.

– Vous voulez qu'on vous suive ? s'enquit Declan.

– Non, ça ira, fit Ianto, nous allons verrouiller le véhicule, si Forth veut nous faire le même coup que la dernière fois, il en sera pour ses frais. Blindé comme il est maintenant, le SUV est imprenable.

– D'accord, mais en cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler.

– Bien sûr. Bonne soirée.

Les deux hommes descendirent au parking et s'installèrent avant de quitter le stationnement et de s'engager dans la circulation. Ianto conduisait prudemment, attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il stoppait devant la porte du garage, attendant qu'elle termine de s'ouvrir. Il entra et vérifia qu'elle se soit verrouillée pour descendre et aller aider son compagnon.

Ils passèrent dans la maison et le jeune homme alla préparer le jacuzzi, laissant son partenaire se rendre dans la chambre pour se déshabiller. Quand il le rejoignit, il était nu devant la glace et passait ses mains sur la bosse de son ventre, soupirant doucement. Le jeune homme l'enlaça et emmêla ses doigts aux siens, l'embrassant dans le cou. Puis il s'écarta et le tourna vers lui avant de prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et délicat, se collant contre son amant afin de lui faire sentir le désir qui l'animait malgré les couches de tissus qui les séparaient.

– Je t'aime tellement, souffla le Gallois en s'écartant. Va t'installer, j'arrive.

Le Capitaine ne bougea pas pendant un instant puis il se dirigea vers le jardin d'hiver après avoir pris la serviette que lui tendait son amant. Ianto le regarda partir puis il se déshabilla et enfila son peignoir. Il rejoignit son compagnon et sourit en le voyant déjà dans l'eau, les yeux fermés, semblant visiblement apprécier les caresses des bulles.

Il laissa tomber son vêtement et lentement, il entra et s'assit près de lui, glissant ses doigts sur la peau aimée. Jack ouvrit les paupières et lui sourit avant de passer sa main derrière sa nuque et de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser. Répondant à la demande, le jeune homme approfondit le baiser et s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes, les faisant gémir de concert lorsque leurs virilités réveillées se frôlèrent.

L'échange se fit plus passionné, les mains caressaient les peaux mouillées, les langues bataillant tendrement. Puis le Gallois empoigna les deux sexes et les massa lentement. Sentant le plaisir monter rapidement, il stoppa et se prépara à recevoir son amant puis il se souleva, toujours sans quitter les lèvres exquises et présenta le membre de son compagnon à l'orée de son intimité.

Jack ouvrit les paupières quand il commença à pénétrer le corps de son amour, agrippant ses hanches pour le guider. Ianto gémit, les yeux fermés et le Capitaine s'empara de son sexe pour le masturber délicatement, approfondissant encore le baiser qui devint bien vite sulfureux à mesure que le jeune homme s'empalait sur son épieu de chair. Lorsqu'il fut complètement enchâssé en lui, l'immortel le souleva un peu puis le laissa redescendre, initiant un doux va-et-vient.

Le Gallois poursuivit le mouvement, accueillant en lui ce membre qui le fouillait si délicieusement. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait pour faire baisser la pression puis il reprenait ses allers-retours, se resserrant autour du sexe de son compagnon.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer et le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière, le visage illuminé par la jouissance qui montait irrémédiablement. Le leader se délectait de la vue qui s'offrait à lui et reprit le membre délaissé pour amener son amant au plus près de la délivrance. Celle-ci se fit dans un cri commun et les deux hommes se laissèrent aller, le corps secoué de spasmes et tendu dans le plaisir.

Quand ils eurent recouvré leurs esprits, Ianto se pencha sur l'immortel et reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser voluptueux. Le sexe du Capitaine glissa lentement hors de son abri, les faisant grogner tous les deux, ils auraient voulu rester ainsi, mais la nature en avait décidé autrement.

– Suis-je toujours un tyran ? souffla le Gallois contre les lèvres de son partenaire.

– Non, murmura ce dernier. Et tu le sais très bien… Je t'aime Ian.

– Je t'aime aussi Cariad, finit-il en se collant contre lui, toujours à califourchon sur ses jambes, son compagnon le serrant dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, l'agent Jones se redressa et regarda le leader avant de se déplacer pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Leurs doigts entrelacés, ils se laissèrent bercer par le bruit de l'eau bouillonnante et le Capitaine finit par s'assoupir. Ianto s'en aperçut et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

– Cariad, tu devrais aller te sécher, fit-il doucement quand son amant ouvrit les yeux.

– Je voudrais profiter de ta présence, grogna-t-il.

– Tu le feras, mais va t'allonger sur le canapé, je vais préparer le repas et nous le prendrons devant la cheminée.

– D'accord, pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur que tu m'envoies me coucher, fit Jack avec une petite moue qui fit sourire son compagnon.

– Non, nous allons profiter d'une bonne flambée et ensuite, nous irons au lit ensemble.

Ianto ouvrit la bonde et sortit du bain puis il se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler son peignoir. Il aida son partenaire à quitter le bassin et l'enveloppa dans une serviette, le frictionnant doucement. Quand il fut sec, il lui fit revêtir une tenue décontractée et il l'accompagna dans le salon puis il s'occupa d'allumer le feu. Après quelques minutes, des flammes joyeuses dansaient dans l'âtre et le Capitaine les fixa pendant que le jeune homme s'éclipsait dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il revint, l'immortel leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Ianto déposa le plateau sur la table basse et lui tendit son assiette. Ils dînèrent en silence, appréciant le calme et la sérénité d'une soirée à deux. Quand ils eurent terminé, le jeune homme alla se faire un café et rapporta une infusion à son amant qui le remercia.

– Tu as eu une idée de génie en faisant mettre ce jacuzzi dans la maison, murmura le Gallois.

– Je me doutais bien que ça te plairait, mais après ton départ, j'ai eu peur d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien.

– Je suis désolé Cariad, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, mais je ne savais plus où j'en étais et je pensais ne plus avoir ma place à l'institut ni auprès de toi.

– Tu aurais dû m'en parler, je sais ce par quoi tu es passé et j'aurais pu t'aider, souffla le leader en le regardant.

– Oui, j'ai fait une erreur, mais j'ai appris ma leçon, crois-moi !

– C'est heureux, j'avoue que je ne sais pas si je survivrai à un nouveau départ.

– Tu n'aurais pas le choix, tu ne peux pas mourir, ne l'oublie pas ! fit le jeune homme, taquin.

– Effectivement, tout comme toi, renchérit l'immortel. Nous avons encore de nombreuses années à partager, notre vie ne fait que commencer.

– Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Maintenant, je voudrais que nous allions nous coucher, tu seras bien mieux installé dans le lit et demain, j'ai du boulot aux archives.

– Je te suis, fit Jack en se levant.

Tandis que le Gallois allait nettoyer les tasses, le leader se rendit dans la chambre et se glissa dans le lit, ouvrant la couette pour que son amant puisse venir le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit dès qu'il eut retiré son peignoir. Ianto se lova contre son compagnon, passa une main légère sur le ventre bombé, puis il se souleva et embrassa tendrement le Capitaine avant de reprendre sa place et de se laisser gagner par le sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'immortel sombra également, l'esprit en paix et le corps détendu.

_À suivre…_


	42. Chapter 42

Kimmy Lyn : Dans le premier épisode de la série, il fait allusion à la contraception, j'ai donc imaginé qu'il aurait pu avoir un enfant et que le fait qu'il n'en parle jamais, c'était peut-être parce qu'il l'avait perdu, ça renforce son désir de protéger celui de Ianto. Pour ce qui est du Général et du Docteur... non, je ne dirai rien (hi hi hi)

* * *

**_Chapitre 42_**

Au matin, Ianto s'éveilla et regarda son amant dormir. Il se sentait bien, il était serein. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps alangui, s'arrêtant sur la bosse que formait l'abdomen. Il sourit, dans quelques mois, il allait être père, c'était bien plus qu'il n'avait pensé avoir. Que de chemin parcouru depuis la mort de Lisa !

Il avait toujours supposé qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, que diraient ses amis et sa famille s'ils savaient qu'en fait, l'être qui illuminait son existence était un homme d'un autre temps et d'une autre planète !

Dieu qu'il aimait le Capitaine ! Avant l'incroyable cadeau du Tardis, il aurait été prêt à donner sa vie pour lui. Maintenant, il avait l'éternité pour le chérir !

Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement, lent mais constant, du drap qui recouvrait le bas du corps de son amant. Son sourire s'élargit en constatant que c'était le désir de son compagnon qui s'éveillait. Il se pencha et effleura les lèvres aimées, pas surpris de constater que celles-ci s'ouvraient pour laisser passer une langue taquine.

– Il y a longtemps que tu m'écoutes ? demanda le Gallois en s'écartant un peu.

– Suffisamment pour ne rien avoir raté ! répondit le leader en ouvrant les paupières. Ian, j'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

– J'ai vu ça, fit le jeune homme en dégageant le drap pour aller empoigner le sexe réveillé.

L'immortel gémit sous la caresse et les deux hommes se laissèrent aller à leur désir puis ils firent l'amour tendrement.

Bien plus tard, allongé sur le dos, le Capitaine attendait le retour de son amant. Celui-ci revint avec deux tasses et croisa le regard de l'immortel. Il lui tendit sa boisson et s'assit sur le lit, dégustant le premier café de la journée. Le portable du leader sonna et celui-ci décrocha en voyant le numéro de l'institut sur l'écran.

– Jack, c'est Tosh !

– Bonjour ma belle, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Forth a été repéré et l'alien s'est manifesté.

– Eh bien, on dirait qu'ils se sont donnés le mot !

– Il semblerait, effectivement.

– Très bien, nous serons à la base dans moins d'une heure.

– Ok, soyez prudents, fit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Le leader posa le téléphone et croisa le regard de son compagnon.

– Des problèmes ? demanda ce dernier.

– Pas plus que d'habitude ! Il faut aller à la base, il y a du nouveau.

– Ok, tes affaires sont prêtes, fit l'agent Jones en montrant la chaise avant de se lever pour aller prendre une douche.

Son compagnon le rejoignit, gardant sagement ses mains loin de ce corps tentateur.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés dans le véhicule. Pendant que la porte du garage s'ouvrait, le Gallois verrouilla le SUV et recula lentement pour sortir de l'abri. Ils s'engagèrent dans la circulation et prirent la direction du Hub. Le jeune homme conduisait prudemment et ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller les autres voitures.

Un gros 4x4 noir les doubla brusquement, puis freina devant eux. Cette fois, il y avait une rue dans laquelle l'agent Jones s'engagea. Jack s'accrocha à la poignée de la portière et sortit son téléphone.

– Tosh ! cria-t-il quand la jeune femme prit la communication, je crois que Forth nous a trouvés !

– Où êtes-vous ?

– Ianto vient de tourner sur Clarence Road en direction de St James Street, mais il y a du monde, je ne sais pas si nous pourrons le semer !

– Je t'envoie Finley et Declan et je préviens la police, fit-elle en décrochant le second appareil.

Owen, en entendant la conversation, s'approcha et regarda les images retransmises sur l'écran mural. Le SUV se faufilait entre les voitures, mais leur poursuivant ne les lâchait pas d'une semelle. Le médecin appela les deux militaires qui remontèrent en courant de la zone de tir où ils s'entraînaient.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Peters.

– Jack et Ianto ont un problème, prenez ma voiture et allez les aider. Tosh vient de contacter la police, mais tu connais bien Cardiff, tu seras peut-être arrivé avant leurs équipes.

– Ok, répondit Declan en attrapant le trousseau de clés que venait de lui lancer son collègue.

Les deux hommes partirent rapidement vers le garage et s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule. Guidés par la Japonaise, ils ne tardèrent pas à voir les deux voitures qui zigzaguaient dans la circulation. Soudain, une détonation retentit et le SUV pila, se faisant dépasser par son poursuivant. Ianto enclencha la marche arrière et recula, faisant s'écarter les autres conducteurs.

Finley sortit son arme et ouvrit la fenêtre, prêt à tirer sur les pneus du véhicule qui venait de faire demi-tour et fonçait droit sur le leader et son compagnon qui ne savait pas comment éviter d'être pris pour cible. Une seconde détonation se fit entendre et le projectile frappa le pare-brise, mais la vitre blindée résista. Sharks se pencha et prit soin de bien viser avant de tirer à son tour. Déséquilibré par le pneu touché, le véhicule adverse fit une embardée et emboutit plusieurs voitures avant de quitter brusquement l'artère et de se perdre dans les petites rues adjacentes. Les équipes de police le prirent en chasse mais quelques minutes plus tard, elles abandonnèrent, elles l'avaient perdu.

Les deux militaires rejoignirent leurs collègues qui s'étaient garés, laissant la circulation reprendre son cours. Jack prit la main de Ianto dans la sienne, il le sentait trembler et lui murmura des mots apaisants.

Declan descendit de voiture et s'approcha de la portière de son leader. Celui-ci baissa la vitre.

– Vous allez bien ?

– Oui, un peu secoués, mais rien de bien méchant.

– Ok, nous allons vous escorter jusqu'au Hub, fit-il en se baissant pour regarder le Gallois. Ianto, veux-tu que Finley prenne ta place ? demanda-t-il en voyant que le jeune homme gardait le regard fixé sur le volant.

– Non, ça ira, merci, dit-il en se redressant.

– Alors on vous suit, reprit le militaire avant d'aller regagner son véhicule.

Il s'installa et regarda son collègue qui venait de poser sa main sur sa cuisse, la pressant doucement.

– Il va finir par les avoir, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose, fit Finley.

– Je suis d'accord, mais quoi ? Tosh travaille sur le problème, mais c'est une véritable anguille. Nous ne l'aurons que s'il fait une erreur !

Il démarra et suivit ses amis qui venaient de passer près d'eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient dans le parking souterrain et garaient les véhicules.

Jack quitta son siège et attendit que son compagnon le rejoigne, mais au moment où il allait lui emboîter le pas, une douleur lui vrilla le bas-ventre, le faisant gémir. Ianto se précipita et Declan contacta le médecin qui arriva quelques minutes après.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda le praticien en prenant son pouls.

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal, fit-il en grimaçant.

– Eh, ne va pas nous faire un malaise ! Finley, approche le transbordeur, je préfère éviter qu'il fasse des efforts.

Ianto les regardait faire, angoissé à l'idée que son compagnon pourrait perdre leur enfant. L'immortel perçut ses pensées et tenta de lui sourire, mais bien vite, une contraction le rappela à l'ordre et il s'étendit suivant la demande du médecin.

Ils regagnèrent le Hub et la jeune femme s'approcha en les voyant entrer. Elle attrapa le Gallois par le bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Owen poursuivit sa route et, aidé par Declan, il porta le Capitaine sur la table d'auscultation puis le militaire s'éclipsa.

– Reste ici Ianto, fit Tosh en voyant qu'il allait partir les rejoindre.

– Je…

– Je te comprends, le coupa-t-elle, mais laisse Owen faire son travail, il a besoin de calme.

Une larme roula sur la joue du jeune homme et elle l'essuya du pouce tout en cherchant son regard.

– Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, Jack en a vu d'autres !

– Ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète, souffla l'agent Jones.

– Je m'en doute, mais nous avons un bon médecin, il trouvera ce qu'il faut faire. Pourrais-tu nous servir un café ? demanda-t-elle en pensant qu'ainsi, il pourrait se changer les idées.

– Oui, bien sûr.

Il partit vers la cuisine, non sans jeter un coup d'œil vers l'infirmerie. Tosh attendit qu'il soit entré dans la pièce pour aller voir son compagnon. Elle descendit les quelques marches et passa sa main sur les cheveux de son leader.

– Alors Owen ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je vais le mettre sous perfusion, le stress de ce matin n'est pas bon du tout. Il faut arrêter les contractions avant qu'elles ne deviennent régulières. Jack, il va falloir que tu restes allongé pendant quelques jours. Je te propose de dormir au Hub afin d'éviter les trajets en voiture. Ce n'est que provisoire, fit-il en voyant son Capitaine ouvrir la bouche, juste le temps que le produit te stabilise.

– Je ne vais pas le perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je vais tout faire pour ça, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes.

– D'accord, tout ce que tu veux, abdiqua l'immortel.

– Très bien, je vais envoyer Finley chez vous pour prendre quelques affaires, il vaut mieux que Ianto reste ici également. Forth le veut et il fera tout pour l'avoir, autant ne pas le mettre sous son nez ! Tosh, peux-tu aller leur demander de venir ?

– J'y vais, fit-elle après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son leader. Sois sage et écoute le docteur, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Jack se mit à rire puis reporta son attention sur son collègue. La jeune femme gravit les marches et regarda les deux hommes avant d'aller rejoindre le Gallois.

– Ianto, Owen voudrait que tu ailles le voir, dit-elle.

– Comment va Jack ? Est-ce qu'il…

– Non, rassure-toi, mais il y a des dispositions à prendre, il faut que vous en discutiez, c'est tout.

– D'accord.

Il lui tendit sa tasse qu'elle prit en le remerciant puis elle le suivit quand il retourna en salle informatique. Il déposa son plateau sur la table basse, laissant ses deux collègues se servir puis il se rendit à l'infirmerie.

– Il faut que vous y alliez aussi, fit-elle en s'adressant aux deux militaires.

Ceux-ci parurent un peu surpris, mais ils obtempérèrent et suivirent l'agent Jones.

Quand ils furent tous réunis, le médecin leur expliqua la situation. Ianto baissa les yeux sur son amant qui lui sourit tendrement. Le Capitaine lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, essayant de lui communiquer sa confiance.

– Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, tout ira bien. Il nous suffit de suivre les recommandations de Owen et dans quelques jours, nous pourrons retrouver notre chez-nous.

Le Gallois hocha la tête sans rien dire avant de reporter son attention sur son collègue. Quand il eut terminé ses explications, le praticien attendit les questions, mais tous semblaient avoir compris ce que l'immortel risquait s'il ne respectait pas ses consignes.

– Nous nous installerons dans la zone principale, fit Ianto, ainsi tu pourras nous superviser pendant la journée.

– Si tu veux, mais je pense avoir suffisamment confiance en vous pour vous laisser tranquille.

– Là n'est pas la question, si nous avons besoin de ton avis, autant que tu sois près de nous plutôt que dans ton antre, tu ne crois pas ?

– Il a raison, Jack, intervint Declan.

– Si tu souhaites avoir de l'intimité, nous pouvons toujours t'installer un paravent, fit Tosh.

– Eh bien, je vois que vous avez pensé à tout, alors ok, je me range à votre avis.

– Très bien. Attends quelques minutes, lâcha le Gallois, je vais aller préparer le canapé et tu pourras aller t'y allonger.

– Je vais me faire chouchouter, fit le leader avec un grand sourire.

– Tu le mérites, répondit le jeune homme en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement. De plus, le 1er janvier est dans moins de trois semaines, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois remis, sinon nous devrons repousser la cérémonie, murmura-t-il.

– Il n'en est pas question, s'insurgea l'immortel en s'écartant, la date est arrêtée et nous irons, dusses-je m'y rendre en fauteuil roulant !

– Calme-toi Jack, tu vois bien qu'il dit ça pour blaguer, fit Tosh, il est aussi impatient que toi de passer devant le maire !

Le Capitaine fixa son amant et surprit la lueur amusée dans ses prunelles. Il lui sourit en entendant ses pensées et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

– Je vais aller tout arranger, fit Ianto en s'écartant, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Jack le regarda partir et soupira doucement. Le médecin préparait la perfusion et lui demanda de retirer sa chemise pour qu'il puisse poser la voie qu'il relierait à la poche lorsqu'il serait installé.

Les militaires quittèrent la pièce et Finley aida le Gallois à terminer la préparation du couchage pendant que Declan allait faire une tournée de café. Quand il revint, Ianto leva les yeux vers lui et le remercia en prenant la tasse, son collègue faisait une boisson presque aussi bonne que la sienne et il appréciait le geste.

Soudain, un cri leur fit lever la tête, Myfanwy battait des ailes dans son antre et faisait entendre des appels déchirants. Rapidement, le jeune homme s'engagea dans l'escalier et monta aussi vite que possible. En arrivant dans l'antre du ptérodactyle, il vit qu'il était couché sur le côté et ne bougeait plus. Il s'approcha prudemment et constata qu'une voilure était déchirée, la plaie saignait et la bête semblait souffrir.

– Owen, fit-il en connectant son oreillette.

– Oui !

– Il faut que tu montes auprès de Myfanwy, elle est blessée.

– C'est grave ?

– Je n'en sais rien, c'est toi le médecin !

– Médecin oui, mais pas vétérinaire ! répondit-il en prenant sa mallette. J'arrive.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entrait dans l'antre et s'approchait doucement de la bête. Prudemment, il se baissa et ouvrit sa sacoche tout en regardant la blessure. Il vit la déchirure, mais remarqua également qu'il y avait une fracture ouverte. Il fallait remettre l'os en place avant d'immobiliser le membre.

– Comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? Elle ne va pas me laisser faire !

– Bien sûr que si. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de la rassurer.

– Ok, dis-moi quand tu seras prêt.

Le Gallois s'assit sur le sol, s'avançant doucement en se soulevant sur les mains. L'animal le regarda faire sans bouger, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à l'autre humain qui attendait. Quand il fut près de la tête, Ianto caressa doucement le bec, remontant lentement vers le front de Myfanwy qui le laissait faire. Elle avait confiance en lui et savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il prit sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux, continuant de passer sa main lentement pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils allaient la soigner.

Voyant le signe de son collègue, Owen avança les doigts pour désinfecter la plaie, mais au contact du coton, le ptérodactyle se débattit obligeant Ianto à le lâcher.

– Doucement ma belle, fit-il dans un murmure. Il faut que nous nous occupions de toi. Tu es blessée, nous devons te soigner.

Le Gallois continua de lui parler, subjuguant l'animal qui se détendit doucement.

– Owen !

Le médecin ne répondit pas et le jeune homme tourna la tête pour constater que son collègue fixait la bête.

– Owen ! insista-t-il.

– Oui, quoi ! Pardon ! fit le praticien. Je suis désolé, mais j'écoutais ce que tu lui disais, puis plus rien.

– Tu peux y aller, je pense qu'elle se laissera faire maintenant.

Effectivement, tout le temps que durèrent les soins, le ptérodactyle garda les yeux fermés, semblant écouter les mots gallois que laissait dérouler l'agent Jones.

– Voilà, je crois que tu peux la lâcher, j'ai terminé, fit le médecin en se reculant.

Ianto donna une dernière caresse à son amie qui le regarda se redresser. Elle resta sans bouger pendant que les deux hommes quittaient son antre.

– Je viendrai te voir tout à l'heure, fit le Gallois, en attendant, sois sage et repose-toi.

Ils descendirent dans la zone informatique et virent que le leader était couché sur le canapé. En les voyant arriver, il se redressa un peu et tendit la main à son amant.

– Comment va-t-elle ?

– Ça ira, mais elle va être immobilisée pendant quelques semaines, je pense. Elle s'est brisée une aile, il faudra que je monte la nourrir.

– Owen ?

– J'irai avec lui si tu le souhaites, mais je pense que c'est inutile. Elle n'a pas bougé pendant que je la soignais, elle ne faisait que l'écouter. C'était vraiment étonnant !

– Moi, ça ne me surprend pas du tout, fit le leader, Ianto amadouerait le plus féroce des animaux rien qu'en lui parlant.

– Il n'y a pas que les animaux qui sont sous son charme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, renchérit Tosh en souriant.

– J'avoue que c'est vrai, accorda l'immortel.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le Gallois en s'approchant.

– Pour le moment, ça va. Owen, je dois la garder combien de temps ? s'enquit-il en regardant le médecin lui fixer la perfusion.

– Au moins jusqu'à demain soir. Il faut absolument stopper tes contractions, tu n'en es qu'à quatre mois à peine, il ne serait pas viable.

– Oui, je le sais bien.

– Ianto, je te le confie, quand la poche sera vide, préviens-moi, il faudra lui en mettre une autre.

– Pas de problème. Je vais aller commander le repas, avez-vous une préférence ?

– Aucune pour moi, fit le médecin.

_À suivre…_


	43. Chapter 43

Kimmy Lyn : Que veux-tu, la vie à Torchwood est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille (ch'uis cachée)

* * *

**_Chapitre 43_**

Le jeune homme regarda Tosh qui secoua la tête, l'air de dire, _peu importe_ puis se tourna vers l'immortel. Ce qu'il lut dans ses prunelles le fit sourire, mais il ne dit rien. Les militaires ayant opté pour une pizza, la commande fut passée à Jubilee et le Gallois alla préparer la machine pour la tournée de café. Quand il sortit de la cuisine, il croisa Declan qui tenait un petit paquet entre ses doigts, ayant visiblement des difficultés à décider ce qu'il devait faire.

– Tu as un problème ? s'enquit Ianto.

– Euh… oui, en fait !

– Je peux t'aider ?

– Je…

– C'est pour Finley ?

– Oui, souffla-t-il, mais je n'ose pas le lui donner, je ne sais pas comment il le prendra.

– Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est de te lancer !

– Tu en as de bonnes ! C'est Jack qui s'est déclaré pour toi, comment aurais-tu fait ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais visiblement, tu as déjà fait un bout de chemin. Tu peux le voir en tête à tête, ainsi personne ne connaîtra sa réaction, proposa le Gallois.

– Je… peut-être… je ne sais plus…

– Ah, te voilà, lança Finley en voyant son amant, ça fait dix minutes que je te cherche, où étais-tu caché ? fit-il avant d'effleurer ses lèvres.

– Je vous laisse, fit Ianto, si tu as besoin, tu sais où nous trouver.

Declan hocha la tête et garda le regard fixé au sol. Son compagnon fut surpris par sa réaction et attendit que son collègue soit parti pour lui relever le visage, mais son partenaire tressaillit au contact.

– Il y a un problème ?

Peters leva les yeux sans rien dire, il avait rarement ressenti la peur qui le paralysait à ce moment précis. Sharks attendait une réponse et s'inquiéta devant son silence.

– Ok ! Je crois que j'ai compris, fit-il au bout de quelques instants.

Lentement, il recula puis brusquement, il fit demi-tour et quitta le couloir, passant rapidement dans la zone centrale pour franchir le sas.

Ianto fut surpris de le voir partir et tourna le regard vers Declan qui arrivait. Le jeune homme s'avança rapidement et posa une main sur son bras.

– Il a refusé, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en voyant les larmes de son ami.

– Je…

– Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment !

– Ianto ! lança le Capitaine, ce n'est pas ça, Dec, approche-toi !

Sans rien dire, il obtempéra et s'assit à la demande de son leader. Celui-ci l'obligea à le regarder et sourit.

– Jack, qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? intervint Tosh.

– Rien, seulement je me revois il y a quelques mois quand j'ai voulu faire ma demande à Ianto.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu ne lui a rien dit et il a pensé que tu voulais rompre, c'est ça ? fit-il à son collègue.

Peters hocha la tête, ses larmes coulant de plus belle.

– Ian, donne-moi mon téléphone.

Le Gallois le lui tendit puis le regarda composer le numéro. Quand Finley décrocha, le leader lui demanda de revenir au Hub, qu'il avait besoin de lui parler, que c'était important. Il insista, visiblement, le militaire ne voulait pas rentrer, mais il finit par abdiquer.

– Ok, fit Jack en raccrochant, il revient. Je te demande de me laisser lui parler. Va dans mon bureau et attends.

Declan regarda ses collèges puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta comme le lui avait enjoint son leader. Quelques instants plus tard, Sharks passait la roue métallique et les autres membres s'éclipsèrent, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

– Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît et écoute-moi. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas ! lâcha Finley.

– Je crois que si, justement. Je ne peux plus sortir en intervention et toi, tu fous le camp sans rien dire !

– C'est personnel !

– Je le sais bien, mais tu aurais dû le laisser parler avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

– Pourquoi ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

– Non ! Tu aurais pu attendre qu'il te réponde.

– Pourquoi faire ? La façon dont il a évité mon regard, la réaction qu'il a eue quand je l'ai touché, ça veut tout dire.

– C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu devrais aller le voir, il est là-haut, il t'attends.

– Je…

– Vas-y Finley, insista le leader.

Ianto sortit de la cuisine à ce moment-là et l'invita également à monter puis il se rendit à l'office pour récupérer la commande que le livreur apportait.

Quand la porte du bureau fut refermée, Jack s'adossa aux oreillers et regarda Tosh qui lui souriait. Elle s'approcha de lui et leva les yeux vers la passerelle. Tout était calme, les deux hommes devaient sans doute discuter.

– Ne t'en fais pas, dit le Capitaine, dès que Declan aura fait sa demande, tout ira bien.

– Tu en es certain ?

– Oui, évidemment.

– Ok, si tu le dis, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé.

Au moment où Ianto passait le sas, les deux militaires quittèrent le bureau, un sourire radieux sur leur visage et leurs mains entrelacées. Le leader leur fit signe de descendre, ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier.

– Alors, le problème est réglé ? demanda Jack.

– Oui, fit Finley. Tout va bien.

– Ok, avez-vous quelque chose à nous apprendre ?

– Nous allons nous marier, nous aussi, fit-il en regardant son compagnon.

– Bien, bien, vous avez choisi une date ?

– Pas encore, nous verrons ça en début d'année.

– Génial, on fera la fête deux fois ! lança le Capitaine.

– Jack, tu exagères, qui te dit qu'ils veulent de nous à la cérémonie ? demanda Ianto.

– Oh, c'est vrai ! lâcha l'immortel avec un air faussement déçu.

– Vous êtes tous invités bien évidemment,, fit Declan, comment réussir cette journée particulière sans nos amis à nos côtés.

– Tu vois, fit Jack, je savais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de nous !

– Tu les as _écoutés_, c'est bien ça ? s'enquit le Gallois en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui, j'avoue, consentit le leader, tu le sais bien, je n'ai jamais été très patient.

Tous se mirent à rire, le Capitaine tentant de réprimer sa gaieté, les contractions se rappelant à lui. Le voyant grimacer, l'agent Jones s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé, jetant un coup d'œil rapide au médecin qui se calma immédiatement pour examiner son leader.

– Ça va passer, ne t'en fais pas, fit ce dernier en se mordant les lèvres.

– Il faut que tu restes tranquille, le temps que les médicaments fassent effet.

– D'accord.

– Bien, il faut le laisser se reposer, fit Owen en agitant les mains comme pour chasser ses collègues.

Les militaires quittèrent la zone et Tosh reprit son poste en attendant que le Gallois ait préparé le repas. Elle devait terminer le rapport sur le retour de l'alien, mais elle espérait que la rencontre ne se ferait pas avant que l'immortel aille mieux, la créature voulant que ce soit lui qui lui remette le cristal. Elle avait été surprise de constater que le visiteur pouvait maintenant s'exprimer, mais celui-ci lui avait expliqué que sa race avait la capacité de s'adapter et d'apprendre rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme appela les autres membres et tous prirent place autour de l'immortel. Ils déjeunèrent tout en discutant puis l'agent servit le café avant que le Capitaine ne demande à l'informaticienne de lui faire un compte-rendu sur ses dossiers.

Les quatre hommes s'éloignèrent, reprenant leurs activités et Tosh alla récupérer ses documents puis revint s'asseoir près de son leader. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait trouvé et le fait que l'alien ne voulait rencontrer que lui pour la restitution de l'artéfact. Jack fronça les sourcils, pourquoi donc cette exigence ?

– Bien, nous allons surveiller ça, mais j'avoue que je suis surpris par cette demande, fit le leader. En attendant, as-tu déposé le dossier à la mairie ?

– Oui, tout est prêt, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais demandé que la cérémonie ait lieu au bord de la mer !

– C'est apaisant, souffla le Capitaine en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant qui déambulait dans la zone.

– Tu aurais pu y organiser une fête après votre union.

– Je suis d'accord, mais le ressac me rappelle Boeshane, fit-il sans regarder la jeune femme.

– Boeshane ?

– Oui, c'est là que je suis né, il y a très, très longtemps…

– Ianto le sait ?

– Quoi ?

– Que vous allez vous marier sur la plage !

– Non, pas encore, je lui en parlerai dès que nous pourrons rentrer chez nous, mais je ne doute pas qu'il en soit satisfait.

– Ok. Je te laisse, j'ai des bricoles à terminer, ce soir, Owen m'emmène au restaurant, je ne voudrais pas prendre trop de retard.

– Oui, bien sûr. Où en êtes-vous ?

– Eh bien, il n'est pas encore question de mariage, mais nous sommes bien ensemble, nous prenons nos marques.

– Très bien, alors profitez-en, la vie est courte, autant…

Il se tut soudainement, effectivement, ses collègues devaient vivre leur relation pleinement car, contrairement à Ianto et à lui, ils n'avaient pas l'éternité devant eux. La Japonaise remarqua son air soudain triste et elle se pencha sur lui puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Ne t'en fais pas, nous savons ce qui nous attend. Les humains ont une ligne de vie assez limitée mais si on s'y prend bien, nous pouvons en être très satisfaits.

– Oui, je le sais bien, mais j'aimerais…

– Non Jack, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer cela. Si nous ne t'avions pas connu, nous ne saurions pas qu'il pouvait exister des êtres capables de traverser le temps comme tu le fais. Mais maintenant, tu ne seras plus seul, Ianto t'accompagnera, tu auras enfin une vie plus agréable avec lui à tes côtés.

– Merci ma belle.

– Bien, je te laisse te reposer, sinon Owen va venir me faire des remontrances.

Elle se redressa et récupéra ses dossiers puis elle retourna à son poste. Le Capitaine se laissa aller contre ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Le Gallois lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de monter au bureau du leader pour aller chercher les rapports en attente qu'il devait parapher. Quand il les posa sur la table basse, il s'aperçut que son compagnon s'était endormi. Il passa voir Owen et discuta quelques minutes avec lui puis il monta à l'office de tourisme.

Une heure plus tard, l'alarme se déclencha, faisant sursauter l'immortel qui ouvrit les paupières brusquement, regardant autour de lui comme s'il était désorienté. Tosh se précipita et passa sa main sur sa joue.

– Tout va bien Jack, fit-elle. Détends-toi.

Le leader soupira puis tourna la tête vers sa collègue qui lui souriait doucement. Ianto passa le sas à ce moment-là et s'approcha rapidement, inquiet de voir son partenaire soudain si pâle.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, c'est l'alarme qui l'a réveillé, fit-elle, il n'a pas l'habitude de dormir ici et je pense, que pendant un moment, il ne savait plus très bien où il était. C'est bien ça Jack ? demanda-t-elle à son Capitaine.

– Oui, souffla-t-il. Cette alerte, c'est pour quelle raison ?

– Deux Weevils dans le centre commercial !

– Ok, nous y allons, appelle Finley et Declan, qu'ils me rejoignent au parking, fit le Gallois en partant d'un pas rapide.

La jeune femme regarda son leader, semblant attendre son autorisation puis elle retourna à son poste et contacta les deux militaires.

Quand les trois hommes eurent quittés le bâtiment, l'immortel demanda à la Japonaise de s'approcher.

– Tosh, je sais bien que Ianto t'a surprise tout à l'heure, mais je ne peux pas aller sur le terrain et il peut parfaitement protéger nos amis. Nous n'en avions pas discuté, mais je pense qu'il serait utile qu'il prenne en charge les décisions concernant les interventions.

– C'est normal, fit-elle.

– Cela ne te pose pas de problème ?

– Non pourquoi ? Simplement, d'habitude, c'est toi qui donne les ordres et il est vrai que venant de Ianto…

– Je le sais bien, la coupa-t-il, mais si tu préfères, nous en parlerons à leur retour, simplement pour savoir qui fait quoi.

– Pour moi, c'est inutile, tu as le droit de déléguer comme tu le souhaites.

– En effet, mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de certaines de mes décisions.

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Owen qui venait de les rejoindre.

– Nous discutions, fit Jack avec un sourire à la jeune femme.

– Ah bon ! Très bien alors. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Ça va, mais cette alarme…

– Oui, je sais bien, mais que veux-tu, il faut bien que nous l'entendions ! Imagine que nous soyons dans les voûtes, on serait bien si elle ne nous alertait pas !

– Je vais faire quelque chose, fit Tosh en retournant à son poste.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent s'affairer sur son écran puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle appuya sur la touche _Entrée_. Sur l'écran mural clignotait le mot _Alarme_ et la lumière dans le Hub changea pour passer à une teinte bleutée.

– Voilà, fit-elle avec un grand sourire, maintenant, plus de réveil en sursaut, tu vas pouvoir te reposer comme le veut ton médecin !

– Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Owen.

– J'ai juste mis une alarme silencieuse couplée à la lumière. Lorsque Jack n'aura plus besoin d'autant de repos, nous pourrons remettre le dispositif normal, mais en attendant, il ne fera plus de bond chaque fois que nous aurons une alerte !

– Je te remercie ma belle, fit le leader.

– Je vais prendre ta tension, reprit le médecin. As-tu toujours des contractions ?

– Pour le moment, ça va. Tu penses qu'il n'y a plus de risque ?

– Trop tôt pour le dire, il faut que tu reçoives la dose prescrite avant de voir si tu n'auras plus de problème. Mais pour le moment, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de te reposer et de nous laisser faire notre boulot. Tant que Ianto n'a pas besoin de moi sur le terrain, je resterai ici avec Tosh, en cas de souci, je pourrai intervenir rapidement.

Il se tut quelques instants, le temps de prendre et noter les constantes de son leader. Il semblait satisfait et leva les yeux en entendant l'équipe remonter du garage en discutant.

– Tout va bien Ian, fit le Capitaine en croisant le regard de son amant, juste une vérification.

Le Gallois parut soulagé, en effet, lorsqu'il était entré, il avait vu le médecin près de son compagnon et avait immédiatement pensé qu'il avait eu un problème. Il s'approcha et Owen s'écarta pour lui laisser la place.

– Sa tension est bonne, il n'a plus qu'à attendre que les médicaments fassent effet et normalement, ça devrait aller.

– Je te remercie, fit l'agent avant de reporter son attention sur son Capitaine.

– Alors, ces Weevils ? demanda l'immortel.

– Partis avant qu'on arrive ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit-il visiblement inquiet.

– Mais oui. Pourrais-tu nous faire un café et demander à tout le monde de venir, j'ai des choses à communiquer, fit Jack.

– Ok, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, répondit le Gallois en se levant.

– Eh, j'ai bien droit à un baiser quand même, fit le leader en le retenant par le poignet.

Ianto lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il retrouva les deux militaires.

Pendant que le jeune homme s'occupait de la boisson, l'immortel demanda à Tosh de s'approcher.

– Pourrais-tu prendre des notes sur ce que je vais dire, il faudrait que ça apparaisse dans le rapport qui devra être transmis à l'Unit.

– Ça sera donc permanent ?

– Pourquoi, cela te poserait-il un problème ?

– Absolument pas, ce n'était qu'une question, fit-elle en rougissant un peu.

– Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, peu de choses changeront en réalité, mais pour l'Unit, il vaut mieux que ça paraisse officiel, tu les connais !

– Oui, bien sûr.

Elle retourna à son poste pour récupérer un bloc puis reprit sa place près du leader, attendant que les autres membres s'installent également. Owen fut le dernier à s'asseoir et prit la tasse tendue.

– Bien, fit le Capitaine, nous avons certaines choses à préciser et nous devons le faire dès maintenant.

– À propos de quoi ? demanda Finley.

– Des fonctions d'encadrement ! Vous savez que je ne peux plus aller sur le terrain, donc c'est Ianto qui le fera à ma place.

– Tu n'avais pas besoin de nous le dire, nous avions compris, fit Declan. Ayant les mêmes capacités que toi, cela nous semblait logique.

– Sans doute, mais pour l'Unit, il faut que ce soit officiel, s'ils venaient mettre leur nez dans nos affaires, il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent trouver une faille à exploiter. Cela fait des années qu'ils essayent de mettre la main sur l'institut et il est hors de question que je leur donne la possibilité de le faire.

– Ok, si c'est pour ça, je comprends parfaitement, répondit-il.

– Jack, tu ne m'avais pas mis au courant, fit Ianto un peu gêné. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un leader, tu devrais le savoir.

– Tu as bien plus de capacités que tu ne le crois, mais il faut que tu te fasses confiance. Tout à l'heure, tu as pris la décision sans me demander mon avis et tout s'est bien passé, tu as choisi l'action la plus appropriée.

– Mais je…

– Non Ian, c'est parfaitement logique, s'il y avait eu un problème, tu aurais su protéger tes collègues autant que je le faisais quand j'allais avec vous.

_À suivre…_


	44. Chapter 44

Kimmy Lyn : Effectivement, je me lève tôt (insomnie), mais toi, tu te couches tard ! Pour le reste, c'est le calme avant les tempêtes (oups !).

* * *

**_Chapitre 44_**

Le Gallois était gêné par la tournure des événements, il ne voulait surtout pas que l'on croit qu'il en prenait à son aise parce qu'il était le compagnon du leader.

– Il ne faut pas que tu penses cela, intervint Jack qui avait écouté ses pensées, tu n'as fait que ce qui était nécessaire et je ne pense pas que je sois le seul à en être persuadé. Donc, au vu du rapport que nous allons établir, tu seras mon second sur les interventions, continua-t-il en levant la main pour l'empêcher de parler. Pour ce qui est du Hub, je voudrais nommer Tosh, mais j'ai besoin de votre aval à tous, fit-il en regardant les autres membres.

– Pour moi, pas de problème, fit Finley, bientôt imité par son compagnon.

– Félicitations ma douce, fit Owen en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

– Tu le mérites, sourit Ianto.

– Bien, je crois que c'est un choix unanime, alors à moins que tu ne refuses cette proposition, tu seras mon second.

– Merci Jack, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, j'espère que ce n'est pas…

– Non Tosh, il me fallait vraiment un second, mais je ne savais pas qui choisir. Je t'ai bien observée, les autres sont surtout les muscles et toi, tu es la tête, alors ça m'a paru naturel. Lorsque je ne pourrai plus venir au Hub, tu leur seras d'un grand secours.

– D'accord, alors j'accepte, fit-elle avec un sourire.

– C'est parfait ! Il faudrait que tu rédiges le rapport et je le signerai, il faut valider les changements le plus rapidement possible. Forth est toujours dans la nature et l'Unit le cherche aussi. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, il faudrait les postes soient officiellement attribués.

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– On ne sait jamais, on n'est pas à l'abri, tu devrais le savoir. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi professionnel, je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

– Je m'en doute, mais nous allons te protéger, il est hors de question que tu…

– Ne te fais pas de souci, le coupa le leader, nous avons déjà prévu ce qu'il y aurait à faire pour notre sécurité. Eh oui Ianto, la tienne aussi, n'oublie pas qu'il veut te récupérer !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, il comprenait les décisions de son compagnon. À ce moment, l'alarme se déclencha, surprenant le Gallois et les deux militaires qui n'étaient pas au courant de la modification. Ianto se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers Tosh qui avait repris son poste.

– Il y a un problème avec l'alarme ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, simplement, à chaque fois qu'elle se déclenche, Jack est réveillé en sursaut lorsqu'il se repose.

– Ok, je vois que tu le bichonnes !

– Et alors c'est normal ! lança le Capitaine, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un homme enceint !

– Je te le concède, mais d'habitude, c'est moi qui prends soin de toi, fit-il en se penchant sur son compagnon.

– Tu pourras le faire quand nous serons seuls, souffla le leader.

Le jeune homme se redressa en souriant et s'approcha de sa collègue qui lui tendit les coordonnées de l'activation. Il fit signe aux militaires qui le suivirent jusqu'au parking et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule.

Sur l'écran, s'affichait les images de la caméra de bord et le Capitaine suivit l'intervention. Il savait que son amant était apte à le seconder, mais il voulait voir comment il s'en sortait.

Il vit les trois hommes descendre de voiture et le Gallois donna ses ordres puis ils se séparèrent pour entrer dans l'entrepôt. L'objectif fixé sur le fusil de Finley montrait l'intérieur du bâtiment et à la base, tous entendaient ce qui se disait. Jack cherchait Ianto du regard, mais le peu de luminosité n'était pas compensé par la lampe allumée.

Il y eut soudain un grand bruit, suivi d'un cri et les deux hommes se mirent à courir. Dans la zone informatique, le cœur de l'immortel s'était emballé, c'était son amant qu'il venait d'entendre.

– Calme-toi Jack, fit Owen, il ne craint rien, tu devrais le savoir.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais…

Quand Declan vit son collègue, celui-ci se tenait le bras, du sang s'écoulant sur le sol. Devant lui, il y avait l'alien que le leader avait rencontré plus tôt au sujet du cristal. La créature tourna la tête en entendant du bruit, puis voyant que le Capitaine n'était pas parmi les membres présents, elle s'éclipsa prestement. La laissant s'enfuir, Peters se mit à courir et retint le jeune homme au moment où celui-ci perdait connaissance puis le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener au véhicule.

– Owen, fit-il par l'oreillette, Ianto a été salement touché, nous rentrons.

– Dec, est-il…

– Non Jack, il est simplement sans connaissance, mais l'arme nous est inconnue, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, son bras semble scintiller.

– Rentrez rapidement !

Les deux militaires retournèrent au SUV et installèrent le jeune homme à l'arrière, Finley prenant le volant pendant que son compagnon s'occupait du Gallois. Le retour se fit dans le silence, ils redoutaient que leur ami ne décède.

À leur arrivée dans le parking, Owen les attendait avec un transbordeur. Ils installèrent le blessé et le descendirent rapidement. Ianto était toujours sans connaissance et la lueur qui enveloppait son bras semblait s'étendre à son torse.

Quand ils passèrent dans la zone centrale, le leader essaya de se lever, mais Tosh l'en empêcha fermement, lui demandant de laisser le médecin faire son travail. Il obtempéra et elle alla brancher la CCTV sur l'écran mural afin que le Capitaine puisse voir le jeune homme. Il vit Owen lui retirer sa veste et sa cravate pendant que Declan lui enlevait sa chemise. Quand ce fut fait, ils s'écartèrent, surpris par ce qu'ils voyaient. La lueur bleutée continuait de s'étendre sur le corps du Gallois, elle atteignait maintenant son visage. Le médecin remarqua que la blessure était guérie, il n'y avait plus aucune trace.

– Owen, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Finley.

– Je n'en sais rien, mais Ianto ne semble pas souffrir. C'est peut-être une réaction due à sa blessure !

– J'ai déjà vu ça ! lança le Capitaine. Tosh, va dans mon bureau et dans le coffre, tu prendras la boîte noire avec une arabesque dessinée sur le couvercle.

– Je ne connais pas le code.

– Le voici. Dépêche-toi ! fit-il en lui prenant la main pour écrire la combinaison.

Elle monta rapidement les marches, ouvrit le coffre, prit la boîte puis referma tout aussi rapidement avant de quitter la pièce et de dévaler les marches pour rejoindre son leader.

– Merci ma belle, fit-il en l'ouvrant.

À l'intérieur, il y avait une sorte de coquillage argenté. L'objet brillait à la lumière du Hub et Tosh se pencha pour mieux le regarder.

– Va-le lui mettre sur le torse, fit le Capitaine en le lui donnant. Pose-le sur le plexus solaire, ça devrait juguler le scintillement.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas, mais elle obéit. Owen leva les yeux en la voyant descendre l'escalier puis s'approcher du Gallois. Au moment où elle allait poser l'artéfact sur la peau, il la retint par le poignet.

– Que fais-tu ?

– Jack m'a dit de le faire !

– Laisse-la Owen ! cria le Capitaine qui fixait les images.

Le médecin la lâcha et la regarda faire. Au contact sur la peau, le coquillage émit une lumière verte qui sembla aspirer la teinte bleutée qui se retirait progressivement de l'épiderme de l'agent Jones. Après quelques instants, l'objet s'éteignit et Owen prit les constantes de son collègue. Satisfait, il leva les yeux vers la caméra, un sourire sur le visage.

Jack se détendit et soupira doucement, une douleur lui vrillait l'abdomen, mais il ne voulait pas le dire au médecin, cependant, Tosh s'en aperçut et s'approcha rapidement.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– J'ai mal…

– Owen ! cria-t-elle, Jack a besoin de toi.

Le praticien attrapa sa sacoche et courut auprès de son leader. Il prit ses constantes et tâta son ventre, sentant les contractions sous ses doigts. Il augmenta le goutte à goutte et sortit un comprimé de sa mallette.

– Jack, il faut vraiment que tu te détendes, si le produit ne fait pas son boulot, tu vas perdre ton enfant, dit-il en lui donnant le médicament et un verre d'eau.

– Ianto…

– Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Son pouls est correct, il ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre connaissance, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas mort, il avait juste perdu conscience, c'est long, je te l'accorde, mais normal.

– Tu me le jures ?

– T'ai-je jamais menti sur la santé de Ianto ?

– Non !

– Bien, alors repose-toi, quand il aura repris connaissance, il viendra te voir.

– D'accord, fit le leader en fermant les yeux, les douleurs s'étant un peu calmées après avoir pris le comprimé.

Le médecin resta quelques minutes avant de retourner à l'infirmerie. Les deux militaires s'éclipsèrent, ils avaient envie de se retrouver un peu seuls et descendirent aux anciens quartiers de Finley après avoir prévenu Tosh.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ianto ouvrait les yeux et Owen s'approcha, croisant son regard désorienté.

– Tout va bien, tu es à la base.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– L'alien t'a blessé et nos amis t'ont ramené ici. Comment te sens-tu ?

– J'en sais rien, j'ai une drôle d'impression, fit-il en passant sa main sur son torse dénudé.

– Explique !

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai des picotements un peu partout, ce n'est pas désagréable, mais un peu gênant.

– Ce doit être le phénomène, répondit le médecin.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Quand tu as été blessé, tu as perdu connaissance et Declan a dit que ton bras scintillait. Lorsque je t'ai examiné, j'ai pu voir que la lueur s'étendait à ton corps et à ton visage. Mais Jack a semblé savoir ce qu'il t'arrivait et il a demandé à Tosh de poser ça sur ton torse, dit-il en lui mettant le coquillage dans la main.

Ianto l'examina puis releva les yeux vers son collègue. Il ne comprenait pas plus que lui ce qui avait pu se passer.

– Comment va Jack ? demanda le jeune homme en descendant de la table tout en enfilant sa chemise.

– Je crois qu'il dort maintenant, mais tout à l'heure, avec l'inquiétude de te voir blessé, il a refait une crise. J'ai dû augmenter les doses pour que ses contactions se calment.

– Je peux aller le voir ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

Le Gallois quitta l'infirmerie et s'approcha de son compagnon. Tosh vint près de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de descendre voir le médecin. Pendant quelques minutes, il regarda le visage aimé puis il entra dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. Quand il en sortit, Declan revenait des sous-sols et lui sourit en le voyant debout.

– Heureux de te revoir sur pied, fit-il.

– Je vous remercie de m'avoir ramené.

– C'est bien normal, tu voulais quoi, qu'on te laisse là-bas ?

– Non, bien sûr. Où est Finley ?

– En bas, il nourrit les pensionnaires, ensuite nous allons rentrer si ça ne pose pas de problème.

– Non, je vais assurer la permanence, ne t'en fais pas.

– D'accord. Comment va-t-il ? fit-il en montrant le leader du menton.

– Pour le moment, il dort, Owen m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un souci.

– Oui, le souci, c'était toi. Il était très inquiet, ça peut se comprendre.

– Il sait pourtant que je ne risque rien.

– Sans doute, mais après ce qu'on a vu, je pense qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit là, il a eu la solution, nous, nous n'aurions rien pu faire.

– Comment ça ?

– Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais tu scintillais, ça faisait bizarre.

– Merci, je verrai avec Jack.

– Tu nous expliqueras ?

– Bien sûr, fit-il en allant mettre les ordinateurs en veille.

Il fut rejoint par Owen qui lui donna quelques conseils pour la nuit et par Tosh qui attendait son compagnon. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main en passant le sas à la suite des deux militaires et du médecin.

Le silence retomba dans le Hub et le Gallois monta voir Myfanwy, restant quelques minutes auprès d'elle avant de descendre passer la commande pour le repas. En attendant la livraison, il s'assit sur un siège qu'il avait approché du canapé et regardait son amant dormir.

Une demi-heure après, le coursier se présenta à l'office et le jeune homme monta rapidement récupérer les plats. En arrivant dans la zone, il vit que le Capitaine avait les yeux ouverts et semblait chercher quelqu'un.

– Jack, tout va bien, fit-il après avoir rapidement posé les boîtes pour venir près de lui.

– Ian, il y a longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

– Une bonne heure !

– Où sont les autres ?

– Rentrés, ils avaient besoin de repos.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant délicatement. Le Capitaine demanda à approfondir et le Gallois se soumit, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser les langues se rencontrer. Après un long échange, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, le regard vrillé dans celui de l'autre, les cœurs battant à l'unisson.

– Je t'aime, souffla le leader en lui caressant la joue.

– Moi aussi Cariad, mais il faudrait arrêter de te faire du souci pour moi, ce n'est pas bon et tu le sais !

– Oui, mais tu ne pourras pas me refaire, j'ai peur quand il t'arrive quelque chose.

– Tu as peur, mais de quoi ? Il n'y a pas de raison, tu sais bien que je resterai près de toi.

– Oui, mais ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure…

– Justement, dis m'en plus.

– Quand ils t'ont ramené, une lueur bleutée parcourait ton corps et s'étendait. Tu aurais pu mourir si je l'avais laissée se propager.

– Comment ça ?

– C'est une très ancienne forme de mort. Peu importe la capacité de régénération, elle vient à bout de toute vie. Je l'ai déjà vu faire sur une planète et je n'ai su que longtemps après ce qu'il aurait fallu tenter pour sauver la victime.

– Elle était immortelle ?

– Oui, mais ce n'était pas dû au Tardis. Toutes les dix générations, une petite fille naissait avec cette capacité et elle était appelée à gouverner. Mais bon nombre de conspirations se fomentaient dans l'ombre et peu de bébés arrivaient à la majorité pour recevoir l'immortalité. Cependant, les tuer demandait une certaine pratique. Une seule chose pouvait les détruire et une seule chose pouvait les sauver. J'ai eu la chance de récupérer un de ces artéfacts, mais la douleur de voir la jeune fille décéder dans d'abominables souffrances, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps pour la sauver. C'est ce qu'il te serait arrivé si la lueur avait recouvert tout ton corps.

– Mais qui saurait que je suis immortel ?

– Je l'ignore, nous avons bien plus d'ennemis que tu ne le penses et je soupçonne cet alien d'être télépathe.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Le fait qu'il veuille que ce soit moi qui lui donne le cristal. Il n'y a pas de raison, mis à part s'il connaît mon secret.

– Ok, donc raison de plus pour que tu restes à l'abri. Tu as faim, j'ai commandé à manger.

– Oui, je commence à avoir un creux, dit-il au moment où son estomac se mettait à gronder.

Les deux hommes sourirent, puis le Gallois s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour réchauffer les plats. Lorsqu'il revint, le leader était assis plus confortablement et fixait la porte. Il déposa les assiettes et laissa son compagnon se servir. Ils dînèrent en silence appréciant de s'être retrouvés. Après un café léger, le jeune homme se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps, venant se lover contre son compagnon.

Il se souleva et picora le visage de l'immortel, l'écoutant gémir doucement tandis que sa main caressait le petit ventre et descendait toujours plus bas pour aller effleurer la virilité dressée.

– Ian, souffla-t-il, les caméras…

– Éteintes, détends-toi, murmura Ianto en continuant son office.

Tout en s'approchant de l'objet de son désir, il écartait le drap, picorant ça et là puis il s'attarda sur le gland déjà suintant. Il le fit glisser dans sa bouche et entama un lent va-et-vient, sentant le Capitaine se tendre sous les caresses buccales.

– Ian…

Le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas, il avait envie de voir son amant jouir et il s'appliquait à l'amener vers les plus hautes sphères du plaisir. Les râles étaient de plus en plus nombreux, les mains se crispaient sur les draps et le bassin se tendait vers lui. Il releva les yeux pour voir l'extase se peindre sur le visage de son futur époux et accéléra la cadence de sa main. Après quelques instants intenses, l'immortel se déversa dans sa bouche en criant son prénom. Satisfait, Ianto câlina encore un peu le sexe radouci puis remonta lentement vers le visage de son partenaire, embrassant la peau de ci de là, jusqu'aux boutons de chair qui se dressaient. Il les titilla quelques instants avant de se mettre à califourchon sur le leader, faisant toucher leurs virilités. Après avoir vérifié que la perfusion était toujours en place, il reprit ses mouvements.

– J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, fit le jeune homme tout en bougeant le bassin, constatant que le sexe du Capitaine reprenait vie sous le contact.

Jack lui attrapa le visage et l'attira à lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres puis tandis que sa langue cherchait la sienne, il sentit que son amant bougeait doucement, ne rompant pas les effleurements de son sexe sur le sien. Il était à nouveau dur et plein d'envie, il voulait prendre ce corps qui s'offrait. Ianto se souleva sans quitter sa bouche et présenta le membre raide à l'orée de son intimité.

– Ian, le lubrifiant…. tenta-t-il.

– Chut, laisse-moi faire, répondit le jeune homme avant de l'accueillir en lui, gémissant sous la première douleur ressentie.

Il se redressa et lentement, commença un doux va-et-vient, s'empalant de lui même sur l'épieu de chair, le plaisir prenant la place de la souffrance. Jack passait ses mains sur ses hanches, titillait les tétons, caressait l'entrejambe et le sexe suintant puis il l'empoigna et le massa au rythme des allées et venues de son amant, fixant son visage dans l'attente de voir le moment où il se laisserait emporter par la jouissance. Ianto allait de plus en plus vite, les deux corps se tendaient sous le plaisir.

– Viens, souffla le leader, viens Ian…

Sa main accélérait la cadence et bientôt, le Gallois se tétanisa mais garda le rythme pour permettre à son compagnon de le rejoindre dans la libération. Celle-ci se fit au même moment chez les deux hommes, leur essence se déversant l'une, au tréfonds du Gallois, l'autre, dans la main de l'immortel.

_À suivre…_


	45. Chapter 45

Kimmy Lyn : Décidément, tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi, quoi que je pense que tu as peut-être raison (oups !)

* * *

**_Chapitre 45_**

Lentement, ils reprirent le contrôle des battements de leur cœur et Ianto libéra son compagnon pour s'allonger près de lui.

– Ce n'est pas sérieux, fit-il, j'aurais dû te laisser te reposer.

– J'ai aimé Ian, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

– Comment te sens-tu ?

– Très bien, Owen m'a donné ce qu'il faut pour la nuit.

– Ok, si tu as un souci, n'hésite pas à me réveiller, fit Ianto en se recouchant.

– Je sais mon ange. Il ne peut rien m'arriver, tu es près de moi.

Ils se turent, écoutant leur cœur respectif puis peu à peu, Morphée vint les prendre dans ses filets et ils partirent pour le pays des rêves.

Au matin, le Gallois s'éveilla le premier et regarda son compagnon quelques instants avant de se glisser hors du lit. Il enfila sa chemise et son boxer puis partit pour la cuisine préparer les boissons chaudes. Quand il revint, le Capitaine l'attendait, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ianto s'assit près de lui et lui tendit sa tasse avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

– Tu as bien dormi Cariad ?

– Comme un loir ! Mais j'ai hâte de rentrer chez nous.

– Je m'en doute, moi également, mais pour le moment, il faut que tu restes au calme. Dès que Owen nous en donnera l'autorisation, nous retrouverons notre confort.

– On parle de moi ? lança le médecin qui venait de passer le sas, suivi par Tosh.

– Bonjour vous deux, répondit le Capitaine.

– Alors Jack, comment s'est passée la nuit ? demanda le médecin.

– Très bien, aucune douleur.

– Ok, je vais t'examiner et voir s'il te faut une nouvelle poche. Celle-ci est presque terminée.

Ianto s'écarta, laissant son collègue officier. Il en profita pour enfiler un pantalon pendant que Tosh allumait les ordinateurs et vérifiait les activités de la nuit. Le jeune homme alla préparer une nouvelle tournée de café et au moment où il sortait de la cuisine, les deux militaires passaient le sas tout en discutant.

Ils s'approchèrent et prirent des nouvelles de leur leader après avoir remercié l'agent Jones pour la boisson. Declan lui tendit une poche de viennoiseries qu'il avait acheté avant de se rendre au Hub.

– Bien, je crois que nous allons pouvoir te retirer ça en début d'après-midi si tu n'as pas d'autres contactions, fit Owen en montrant la perfusion. Tu restes au calme et tu te reposes. Par contre, je préfère que vous restiez ici encore deux ou trois jours, histoire d'être sûr que tu ne risques rien. Finley peut aller vous chercher des affaires si vous le souhaitez.

– D'accord, il faut voir ça avec Ianto, répondit le Capitaine, soulagé d'être bientôt débarrassé de cette aiguille encombrante. Qu'avez-vous de prévu aujourd'hui ?

– Faire l'inventaire de l'armurerie et nourrir les pensionnaires, fit Finley. Donc nous aurons le temps de passer chez vous.

– Ok, merci beaucoup.

– Vous parlez de quoi ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Ils vont aller nous chercher quelques affaires en attendant que nous puissions quitter la base, fit Jack.

– D'accord, je vous ferai une liste et je vous indiquerai où trouver ce dont nous avons besoin.

– Prends ton temps, nous irons en fin de matinée, nous ramènerons le repas par la même occasion, répondit Declan.

– Si vous voulez ! Bien, je vais ouvrir l'office, il faut quand même assurer une petite permanence. As-tu eu des nouvelles du Docteur ? demanda le Gallois à son compagnon.

– Non, rien pour le moment, mais il ne faut pas désespérer, quand il aura terminé de montrer les recoins de l'univers à Anjela, il reviendra faire un tour par ici !

– Si tu le dis ! Bien, à tout à l'heure !

Le jeune homme quitta rapidement la zone et monta à la surface. Il rangera les nouveaux prospectus et ouvrit la porte, signifiant aux visiteurs qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Pendant près d'une heure, les vacanciers se succédèrent puis peu à peu, l'office se vida, laissant le Gallois inoccupé. Il en profita pour dresser la liste des différentes choses dont ils auraient besoin puis descendit au Hub après avoir verrouillé, inutile d'attendre, les passants pourraient revenir dans l'après-midi. Le jeune homme l'ignorait, mais cette décision le préserva d'un enlèvement.

Quand ils virent la porte se fermer, les deux hommes qui se dirigeaient vers le bureau s'arrêtèrent. L'un d'eux sortit un téléphone et contacta son commanditaire. Après un bref échange, ils firent demi-tour et remontèrent en voiture, quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient quitté la place.

En entrant dans la zone centrale, le Gallois croisa le regard de son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit et tendit la main pour l'inviter à s'approcher. Ianto obtempéra bien volontiers et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Tosh, pourrais-tu appeler Finley ? demanda-t-il.

Quand les deux hommes remontèrent de l'armurerie, Owen était près du leader, s'assurant que la matinée avait été tranquille. Après en avoir reçu la confirmation, il lui enleva la perfusion et posa un pansement sur le petit trou fait par l'aiguille, mais il était parfaitement conscient que dans quelques minutes, il n'y en aurait plus aucune trace.

– Voilà, fit-il, je te libère, mais n'en profite pas pour aller cavaler ! Je veux que tu restes allongé, les seules exceptions sont pour ta toilette et aller te soulager. Non, pas question de galipettes ! fit-il en voyant le regard de son Capitaine s'éclairer brusquement.

– Je suis vraiment brimé, Ianto d'abord, toi ensuite, c'est une coalition ou je ne m'y connais pas ! fit-il boudeur.

– Mais non Cariad, on préserve ta santé et celle de ce petit bout, répondit le Gallois en posant sa main sur le ventre de son compagnon.

Declan s'approcha et sourit en voyant la mine déconfite de son Capitaine, puis l'agent Jones se tourna vers lui.

– Tiens, c'est notre adresse et la liste de ce qu'il faudrait nous rapporter. Je t'ai indiqué où trouver nos affaires pour que vous n'ayez pas à chercher.

– Ok, pour le repas, on ramène quoi ?

– Comme tu veux, mais faites attention, on ne sait jamais, tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression en fermant l'office.

– Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit le leader.

– Je ne sais pas, c'était comme si je ressentais un danger imminent.

– Tosh, veux-tu bien regarder les dernières vidéos et me dire si tu vois quelque chose de suspect, lâcha l'immortel en fixant sa collègue.

– Je m'y mets tout de suite, fit-elle en commençant à pianoter sur son clavier.

– Bien, nous allons y aller, ce n'est pas la peine de traîner, lança Finley. Nous serons de retour dans une heure maximum.

– Prenez le SUV, fit Jack, on ne sait jamais.

Les deux hommes descendirent au garage et quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le bâtiment et s'engageaient dans la circulation en direction de la villa du leader.

Dans la zone informatique, Tosh examinait les images des caméras de surveillance et poussa un petit cri en remarquant le manège de deux hommes.

– Ianto, je crois que tu avais raison, ces deux-là ne me semblent pas très catholiques !

– Tu peux zoomer ? demanda le Gallois qui s'était approché.

La jeune femme obtempéra et les visages apparurent en plein écran.

– Remets au début, s'il te plaît.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il dit à son correspondant.

– Tu ne pourras pas l'entendre, fit-elle sans comprendre.

– Non, mais je peux lire sur les lèvres.

– Ok, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais le faire.

– Chez Unit, il fallait s'adapter et ce sont les bases des formations.

Elle remit la bande au début et laissa dérouler. Ianto se concentra et vit l'homme prendre son téléphone et entamer la conversation.

– _La cible n'est plus accessible. Nous allons devoir revenir… Je ne sais pas Monsieur… Très bien, nous avons son adresse, nous allons nous y rendre… Bien Monsieur, je vous rappellerai…_

– Tu es certain que c'est ce qu'il a dit, fit Tosh inquiète après avoir écouté la transcription de son ami.

– Oui, c'est ça, pourquoi ?

– Declan et Finley sont chez vous !

– Il faut les prévenir, lança Jack qui avait écouté la conversation.

– Oui, bien sûr, fit Ianto en connectant son oreillette. Declan, Finley, l'un de vous m'entend ? Répondez !

Pendant quelques instants, seul le silence régna, puis il y eut un grésillement.

– Dec ! Finley !

Le jeune homme angoissait, ses amis étaient à la villa et il savait maintenant qu'ils étaient attendus. Il se tourna vers son compagnon qui attendait sans rien dire.

– Ianto ! entendit-il soudain.

– Oui Declan, c'est moi. Tout va bien ?

– Maintenant oui, fit-il, mais il semblerait que vous aviez de la visite.

– Oui, nous venons de l'apprendre. Personne n'est blessé ?

– Non, mais il faut prévenir la police, ils auront deux paquets à récupérer.

Le Gallois soupira de soulagement et passa sa main sur son visage. Tosh se réfugia dans les bras de Owen qui venait de s'approcher. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et se serra contre lui.

– Tout va bien, fit-il en lui caressant le dos.

– Jack, nous avions bien branché l'alarme ? demanda Ianto.

– Oui, mais tu sais, ce genre d'hommes peut passer outre les protections. Il nous faudra les renforcer.

– C'est certain, intervint le médecin, et avant même que je te donne l'autorisation de rentrer chez vous. Je ne veux pas angoisser à l'idée que tu m'appelles pour me dire que Ianto aura été enlevé.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en occuper aujourd'hui. Ian, contacte la police et explique leur ce qu'il se passe. S'il le faut, nous irons porter plainte pour intrusion.

– J'irai, toi, tu restes à l'abri, fit le Gallois sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

Il décrocha le téléphone et s'expliqua avec l'officier de police qui lui répondit. Après quelques minutes, il coupa la communication et demanda à Tosh de prévenir ses collègues qu'une voiture de patrouille allait passer.

– Ian, pourrais-tu nous faire un café ? s'enquit Jack.

– Oui, bien sûr, pour toi aussi ?

– Je pense que je pourrai le supporter si tu l'allonges un peu.

– D'accord, fit-il en partant vers la cuisine.

L'immortel fit un signe à Owen qui s'approcha de lui.

– Je voudrais me lever pour quelques minutes, crois-tu que ce soit possible ? demanda le leader.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais que veux-tu faire ?

– Ianto a besoin de moi.

– Ok, vas-y, mais reviens te coucher dès que possible.

– Merci Owen, répondit-il en se levant avec précaution.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, le Gallois avait les mains posées sur le comptoir, la tête baissée et ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements. L'immortel s'approcha et se colla à son dos, l'enlaçant tendrement.

– Ils vont bien, souffla-t-il doucement. Calme-toi, il ne leur est rien arrivé.

– Uniquement parce qu'ils sont entraînés à faire face à ce genre de problème, imagine que ce soit Tosh qui soit allée chercher nos affaires, je ne me le serais pas pardonné s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

– Je te comprends. Regarde-moi, fit Jack en l'incitant à se tourner. Je sais que tu es inquiet, mais nous allons renforcer la sécurité de la villa, ne t'en fais pas. Je connais un très bon électricien et je te garantis que lorsqu'il aura terminé, on ne rentrera pas plus chez nous qu'au Hub, je peux te l'assurer.

Il le fixa quelques instants puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Le jeune homme se laissa aller à l'étreinte puis il rompit le baiser et regarda son amant.

– Ça va aller, fit-il doucement, retourne t'asseoir.

– Tu es certain ?

– Oui, ne va pas te fatiguer.

– Ok, rejoins-nous vite, répondit le leader en effleurant sa nuque de ses doigts.

– Allez, sinon Owen va être obligé de te remettre une perfusion.

– Ah non ! lâcha l'immortel, pas question.

Il quitta la pièce accompagné par le rire de son compagnon et reprit place sur le canapé. Le médecin s'assura qu'il allait bien et s'assit près de lui.

– Comment se sent-il ?

– Ça va, mais il s'est rendu compte que ça aurait pu être Tosh à la place de Declan et dans ce cas…

– Je comprends, le coupa le praticien.

Le Gallois vint les rejoindre avec son plateau et tendit une tasse à chacun puis il prit place également.

– Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il à l'informaticienne.

– Non, pas encore, mais ils ne vont pas tarder. Ils attendaient que la police vienne chercher les deux hommes.

Jack posa sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon, il entendait son angoisse, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager. Owen engagea la conversation afin de détendre l'atmosphère, il fut question de la prochaine cérémonie, de l'organisation nécessaire pour faire venir le tailleur qui devait s'occuper des costumes des deux hommes et Tosh proposa de choisir les présentations florales.

– Si tu veux, fit le Gallois, mais n'oublie pas ta robe !

– C'est déjà prévu, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Mon premier essayage est pour demain.

– Et votre mariage ? lâcha le Capitaine.

– Jack ! s'insurgea le Gallois

– Quoi ? Je ne fais que poser une question.

– Ils n'avaient peut-être pas l'intention d'aborder ce sujet avec toi, fit Ianto.

L'immortel lui sourit, ses yeux pétillaient, il savait !

– Tu exagères, répondit le Gallois.

– Je suis curieux, c'est tout et en plus, ils n'arrêtent pas d'y penser, comment voulais-tu que je ne sois pas au courant, fit-il avec une petite moue.

À ce moment-là, les deux militaires émergèrent du couloir venant du parking. Ianto se leva brusquement, mais Finley lui fit un petit signe d'apaisement.

– C'est fait, dit-il en lui tendant le sac, nous les avons confiés à la patrouille et ils vont se charger de les interroger. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de passer au poste, ils peuvent prendre votre plainte en visio, je leur ai dit que tu avais des soucis de santé qui ne te permettaient pas de sortir.

– Merci, fit Jack, et vous ?

– Tout va bien, ils n'ont pas été discrets quand ils sont rentrés chez vous. Votre voisin nous a arrêté quand il a vu que nous allions à la villa. Très gentil d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que les nôtres soient pareils.

– Oui, il est agréable. Il m'a toujours rendu quelques menus services et à l'époque où il était encore alerte, il s'occupait de mon jardin. C'était son plaisir, mais maintenant, il est âgé et ne peut plus se déplacer aussi facilement. Quand j'ai vu que plus personne ne venait le voir, nous avons discuté. Il y a quelques années, sa petite-fille est décédée dans un accident de voiture avec son mari, c'était la seule famille qui lui restait. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'un jardinier vienne s'occuper de ses espaces verts et suivre ses désirs pour qu'il se sente bien chez lui.

– C'est gentil de ta part, fit Declan.

– Non, c'est normal, crois-moi. Pendant des années, il a veillé sur la villa, je trouvais logique de lui rendre la pareille. Quand il a besoin de quelque chose, il me le fait savoir et je lui envoie la personne adéquat.

– Tu es un peu de sa famille alors, fit Tosh.

– C'est ce qu'il m'a dit un jour, mais je ne peux pas trop aller le voir, il m'a déjà fait la réflexion de ma jeunesse persistante et ça me gêne de devoir lui mentir.

– Je m'occuperai de lui, intervint Ianto. C'est bien normal après tout. Il t'a aidé, à nous de le faire.

– Si tu veux. Quand nous rentrerons à la villa, nous l'inviterons et nous pourrons discuter. Ça te convient ?

– Oui, tout à fait. Vous pourriez également venir, fit le jeune homme en regardant ses collègues.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit Finley.

– Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, lâcha Tosh.

– Bien, je crois que la proposition a été adoptée, fit Jack en souriant.

Ils terminèrent de boire leur café et chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Dans l'après-midi, un officier de police contacta le centre et Jack s'installa au poste de Tosh afin de répondre à ses questions et déposer une plainte pour intrusion. Quand il eut terminé, il retourna s'allonger et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par une douce torpeur.

Ianto le regarda quelques instants avant de descendre dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires. Il fut rejoint par Declan qui l'aida dans la distribution et Finley qui rangeait derrière eux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, les deux militaires quittèrent la base pour rentrer chez eux tandis que le Gallois montait voir le chien de garde. Il resta quelques minutes dans l'antre de la bête puis rejoignit la zone centrale. À son arrivée, Owen et Tosh prirent congé et sortirent du Hub par l'ascenseur invisible.

Le jeune homme mit les ordinateurs en veille et téléphona au traiteur pour commander le repas du soir puis passa dans la cuisine pour préparer du café. Quand il entendit l'interphone, il monta à l'office pour récupérer les plats et referma soigneusement derrière lui avant de retourner auprès de son amant.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en le voyant le fixer.

– Oui, je suis désolé, je passe mon temps à dormir.

– Ça ne peut te faire que du bien. Après l'alerte que tu as eue, il vaut mieux te montrer prudent, il ne faudrait pas que Owen soit obligé de te perfuser jusqu'à la fin de ta grossesse ou que tu perdes le bébé.

– Je le sais bien… approche, fit le leader en lui tendant la main.

_À suivre…_


	46. Chapter 46

Kimmy Lyn : Bin, il faut bien arrêter quelque part pour en garder un peu (hi hi hi). Pour l'enlèvement, n'oublie pas que le Général est dans la nature et qu'il veut récupérer Ianto ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 46_**

Ianto s'avança et s'assit près de lui, se penchant sur son visage pour effleurer ses lèvres.

– Je t'aime Cariad, souffla-t-il.

– Moi aussi mon cœur.

– Veux-tu dîner ?

– Oui, je commence à avoir faim.

– J'ai pris du Cawl pour ce soir.

– Tu me gâtes, fit l'immortel en lui souriant.

– Tu le mérites bien, crois-moi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai cuisiné, je ne peux pas le faire ici.

– Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'en feras un quand nous rentrerons à la villa.

– Pas de problème, répondit le Gallois avant d'aller chercher les plats. Installe-toi, je reviens.

Quand il eut tout préparé, il posa les mets sur son plateau et retourna auprès de son amant qui s'était adossé au mur. Ianto lui donna la tablette sur laquelle il avait mis l'assiette et les couverts.

– J'aurais pu me mettre à table, tenta l'immortel.

– Owen a dit que tu ne devais pas quitter le lit, alors tu restes là !

– Ok, mais je m'en veux de te donner autant de travail.

– Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi et de lui, fit le jeune homme en posant sa main sur l'abdomen de son compagnon. Allez, maintenant tu devais manger avant que ça ne soit froid, finit-il en prenant place sur le fauteuil près du canapé.

Ils dînèrent en silence, leurs regards parlaient pour eux, point de mots n'étaient utiles pour faire comprendre à l'autre tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Quand ils eurent terminé, le Gallois fit deux cafés, dont un allégé pour son compagnon et il s'installa près du Capitaine qui posa sa main sur sa cuisse, la caressant doucement. Ianto ferma les yeux, appréciant l'attouchement.

– Bien, maintenant, tu vas t'allonger, je vais ranger ça et j'arrive, fit le jeune homme en récupérant les tasses.

– Ian…

– Non Jack, ce soir, c'est repos. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons rentrer à la villa demain si Owen est satisfait.

– D'accord, admit le Capitaine, mais j'aurai au moins droit à un câlin ?

– Pourquoi pas, répondit Ianto en lui souriant.

Le jeune homme fit rapidement la vaisselle et coupa la surveillance de la zone avant de se déshabiller et de s'allonger près de son compagnon qui ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir contre lui. Initiant un doux baiser, le leader laissait ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de son partenaire. Celui-ci l'incita à se mettre sur le côté, caressant la peau sensible, descendant lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux fesses qu'il malaxa doucement. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, faisant monter une agréable chaleur dans leurs corps. Quittant le postérieur ferme, les doigts du Gallois glissèrent vers l'aine et effleurèrent le membre réveillé avant de se refermer sur lui et de le masturber lentement.

Ianto approcha son bassin et empoigna son propre sexe, le faisant aller et venir contre celui de son amant qui gémissait doucement sans lâcher ses lèvres. Les langues bataillaient tendrement, la main accélérait progressivement, le plaisir menaçait de les submerger, mais aucun des deux ne voulait que ça s'arrête.

Le Capitaine se cambra soudain en exhalant un gémissement sourd et les deux hommes se laissèrent aller, se déversant simultanément entre les doigts du Gallois. Il continua quelques instants les lents va-et-vient puis il saisit une serviette et essuya les traces de leur récente activité.

– Hum… Ian…

– Oui ?

– Quelle dextérité ! fit-il taquin.

– Tu trouves ?

– Oh oui ! Et tu le sais parfaitement.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– Maintenant, il faut dormir, fit-il en s'écartant.

– Tu as raison, viens près de moi.

Le Gallois se lova contre son amant et ferma les yeux, attendant que Morphée vienne le cueillir. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes sombraient dans un sommeil réparateur et peuplé de rêves délicieux.

Au matin, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son compagnon.

– Bien dormi Cariad ?

– Comme un bébé ! Et toi ?

– Moi aussi, fit-il en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser légèrement. Il faut que je me lève, tenta Ianto en sentant les mains du Capitaine se faire vagabondes. Jack, ils ne vont pas tarder, je ne voudrais pas m'offrir en spectacle.

– Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être qu'ils apprécieraient…

Il se tut en voyant le regard assassin de son compagnon et le laissa quitter le lit. Le Gallois enfilait son pantalon au moment où le sas bascula pour laisser passer Tosh et Owen. Le jeune homme attrapa sa chemise et se sauva dans la cuisine, accompagné par le rire de l'immortel.

– Eh bien, tu m'as l'air bien joyeux ce matin ! fit le médecin en s'approchant.

– J'ai bien dormi, répondit-il.

– À la bonne heure ! Bien, après le petit déjeuner, je vais te faire passer un examen.

– Si tout va bien, nous pourrons rentrer à la villa ce soir ? demanda le leader plein d'espoir.

– On verra ça, avant je voudrais aussi que tu règles cette histoire d'alarme.

– C'est prévu, je vais téléphoner à la société qui s'est occupée de l'installation.

– Ok, fit Owen avant de prendre les constantes du Capitaine.

Après avoir noté les informations, il releva les yeux et vit Ianto revenir avec son plateau.

– Bien, au niveau des douleurs, en as-tu eues de nouveau ?

– Non, rien depuis la dernière fois.

– Pas d'autre gêne ou problème ?

– Si, mais tu n'es pas compétent pour ça, fit Jack à voix basse.

– Tu dis ?

– Non, rien tout va bien !

– D'accord, alors je pense que tu… vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous, mais seulement si votre sécurité est garantie. Je veux juste te mettre un monitoring pour m'assurer que les contactions ont bien cessées.

– Mais je ne sens plus rien pourtant !

– Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'en as plus. Il vaut mieux en être certain pour éviter de nouveaux soucis, tu ne crois pas ?

– Oui, tu as raison, merci Owen.

À ce moment, les deux militaires débouchèrent du couloir venant du parking. Quand Ianto les vit, il posa son plateau qu'il n'avait pas lâché pendant la discussion du leader et du médecin, attentif aux informations qui pourraient lui permettre de s'occuper au mieux de son futur époux. Il laissa ses collègues se servir et retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer deux nouvelles tasses.

À son retour, tous les membres s'étaient regroupés auprès du Capitaine. Le Gallois donna les boissons et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Quand ils eurent terminé, chacun reprit ses occupations et l'immortel accompagna le médecin jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

– Allonge-toi, je vais te poser la ceinture avec le capteur. Il faut que tu le gardes pendant une heure environ et je verrai ensuite si tout va bien.

– Je souhaite que ce soit le cas, il me tarde de rentrer chez moi.

– Je te comprends, mais ce n'était pas une alerte bénigne.

Le médecin installa l'appareil et vérifia qu'il fonctionnait puis il couvrit son leader pour qu'il n'ait pas froid et s'occupa des analyses en attente.

En entendant les pensées de Ianto, Jack tourna la tête et le vit en haut des marches. Il lui fit un petit signe et le Gallois lui sourit avant de quitter son poste d'observation.

Une heure plus tard, satisfait de ses résultats, Owen libéra le Capitaine et celui-ci monta dans son bureau puis contacta la société pour l'alarme, obtenant qu'un technicien s'en occupe immédiatement. Après avoir raccroché, il alluma la CCTV et chercha son amant. Il finit par le trouver dans l'office, répondant aux visiteurs de passage. Quand il vit qu'il était seul, il lui téléphona.

– Ianto ?

– Oui Jack ! Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

– Non, aucun. Une personne va passer te voir pour les clés de la villa.

– Tu crois qu'il aura le temps de tout régler aujourd'hui ?

– On verra bien, mais ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera bien une solution si ce n'est pas le cas.

– D'accord. À tout à l'heure Cariad, fit-il avant de raccrocher à l'arrivée d'un nouveau visiteur.

Jack continua à le regarder pendant quelques minutes puis leva les yeux en entendant toquer.

– Entre Tosh, fit-il.

Elle s'approcha et prit place devant lui, le regardant en souriant. Elle était heureuse qu'il aille mieux, elle avait eu peur qu'un drame n'arrive si Owen n'avait pas réussi à stopper les contractions à temps.

– Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, fit-il doucement. Que puis-je pour toi ?

– Euh… je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien et que tu pourrais aller faire ton essayage pour le costume.

– Oui, ça sera possible, mais j'ignore comment le tailleur parviendra à cacher mon ventre.

– Tu sais, ils sont doués pour ce genre de chose et il n'est pas encore trop visible, certains pourront penser que tu es un peu _enrobé_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! fit-elle en souriant.

– Enrobé, moi avec tout le sport qu'on fait à l'institut ! répondit-il en se mettant à rire. S'il y a bien un endroit où l'on ne pourra pas prendre du poids, c'est en travaillant ici !

– Oui, je m'en doute, mais les autres ne sont pas au courant de ce que tu fais et c'est bien mieux comme ça, crois-moi !

– Tu as raison.

– Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer, ne force pas surtout, fit-elle avant de se lever.

– Oui maman ! répondit-il les yeux rieurs.

– C'est la seconde fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, tu ne crois pas que je suis un peu trop jeune ?

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire et la regarda partir. Quand elle eut disparu, son téléphone sonna et il décrocha en voyant le prénom du Gallois sur l'écran.

– Oui Ian ?

– C'était juste pour te prévenir que le technicien vient de passer et je lui ai donné les clés, comme convenu.

– Très bien. Il t'a donné un délai ?

– Non, il nous appellera plus tard pour nous tenir au courant. Je vais commander, que veux-tu pour le repas ?

– Chinois si tu veux bien.

– D'accord, je m'en occupe. À tout à l'heure.

– Ian ?

– Oui ?

– Je t'aime, souffla le leader tout en fixant les images de la CCTV qu'il venait d'allumer.

– Moi aussi Cariad, répondit le jeune homme face à la caméra, ayant remarqué la lumière rouge.

Le Gallois raccrocha et fit un petit signe avant de s'occuper du déjeuner. Quand il eut terminé, il rangea divers prospectus en attendant la livraison puis ferma l'office puis rejoignit le Hub avec les plats qui venaient d'être déposés.

L'après-midi, le jeune homme resta au Hub pour commencer à préparer leur retour à la villa. Il espérait que le technicien aurait le temps de terminer son travail, mais il était inquiet. Vers 16 h, Jack lui demanda de le rejoindre et le prévint que l'installation ne pourrait être finie que le lendemain. Devant la mine déçue de son amant, il sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

– Je t'ai promis de trouver une solution et c'est ce que je vais faire. J'ai aussi envie que toi de rentrer chez nous, fit-il avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Il s'écarta et s'avança sur la passerelle, regardant dans la zone. Quand il vit passer Finley, il l'appela et celui-ci monta l'escalier.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? fit-il en entrant.

– Oui, nous avons un petit souci.

– Ah ! Je peux t'aider ?

– Peut-être… Tu sais que Owen ne veut pas que nous retournions à la villa tant que la protection ne sera pas renforcée ?

– Oui et il a raison !

– Bien, le problème, c'est que le technicien a eu plus de travail que prévu et il ne pourra terminer que demain.

– Et tu aurais besoin de gardes du corps, c'est bien ça ? s'enquit le militaire avec un sourire.

– Oui !

– Pas de souci, je vais prévenir Declan et nous vous accompagnerons.

– Merci beaucoup.

– Mais de rien, c'est bien normal, crois-moi !

– Nous avons une chambre d'amis, elle sera à votre disposition, intervint Ianto qui avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire.

– D'accord, nous allons juste passer à l'appartement pour prendre nos vêtements pour demain et nous repassons pour vous accompagner.

– Merci Finley, fit le Capitaine en le voyant partir. Tu vois, il y a toujours une solution, dit-il au Gallois. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Bien sûr que non, nous allons enfin rentrer chez nous, c'est génial. Je vais faire livrer le repas, je ne peux pas aller faire les provisions ce soir.

– Je te laisse t'en occuper, répondit Jack en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Le jeune homme s'écarta et quitta la pièce, jetant un dernier regard à son compagnon puis il se rendit dans la zone centrale pour prévenir le médecin qu'ils allaient rentrer à la villa, les deux militaires restant auprès d'eux toute la nuit. Owen sembla satisfait et hocha la tête, mais il insista pour être mis au courant du moindre souci qui pourrait se produire.

Quand ils se furent occupés des pensionnaires, Finley et Declan montèrent voir leur leader, attendant patiemment que le Gallois revienne de sa visite au ptérodactyle. Lorsqu'il les rejoignit, tous quatre descendirent au parking et quittèrent le bâtiment, laissant le soin à Owen et à Tosh de tout verrouiller en partant.

Le trajet ne dura que peu de temps, Ianto était aux aguets, surveillant les moindres dépassements qui auraient pu paraître suspects, mais tout se passa bien. Les deux véhicules s'engagèrent dans l'allée et le Gallois attendit que le garage s'ouvre pour y entrer le SUV. Le pare-choc très près du battant, l'autre voiture bloquait le passage, rendant impossible toute intrusion à cet endroit.

Laissant son compagnon descendre, Ianto passa rapidement dans la maison pour ouvrir à ses invités puis il les laissa poser leurs affaires après leur avoir montré leur chambre.

– Vous êtes bien installés, fit Declan quand il revint dans le salon.

– Oui, le quartier est calme, répondit le leader.

– Comment as-tu fait pour trouver cette maison, elle est superbe !

– Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai achetée, elle a été construite à la fin du siècle dernier.

– Ils étaient en avance pour leur époque ! fit le militaire admiratif.

– Non, c'est Jack qui l'a faite modifier, intervint Ianto. Il y a apporté des améliorations qui l'embellissent encore plus et si vous le souhaitez, il y a un jacuzzi dans le jardin d'hiver.

– Non, sans blague ?

– Bien sûr et je peux t'assurer qu'il est bien agréable, finit Ianto, le regard brillant.

– Oh, je vois, vous l'avez déjà testé, dit Finley avec un grand sourire.

Le Gallois ne répondit pas, mais le coup d'œil qu'il donna à son compagnon valait toutes les réponses. Il prit le sac de voyage et se rendit dans la chambre pour ranger les vêtements. À son retour, les trois hommes étaient installés sur le canapé et discutaient tranquillement.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant et après un repas apprécié par tous les convives et un café on ne peut plus désiré, tous allèrent se coucher. Pendant un long moment, Jack et Ianto discutèrent puis ils se laissèrent happer par le sommeil, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Le silence retomba sur la villa et après de longues minutes, les hommes qui avaient vu les lumières s'éteindre s'approchèrent à pas de loup. Ils avaient une chance de pouvoir remplir leur contrat et ils ne comptaient pas décevoir leur commanditaire, ils savaient ce qu'ils encourraient s'ils échouaient. Arme à la main et cagoule sur le visage, ils avancèrent prudemment, mais quand ils arrivèrent dans l'allée, un projecteur s'alluma, inondant le devant de la maison de sa lumière blanche aveuglante. Dans le même temps, une sirène se mit en route et les intrus firent marche arrière rapidement, s'engouffrant dans le véhicule qui venait de s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneus.

Dans la maison, les militaires se précipitèrent à la fenêtre et virent la camionnette démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. Tout se passa si vite qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de noter le numéro d'immatriculation. La lumière s'éteignit et l'alarme se tut.

– Ne vous en faites pas, entendirent-ils soudain, nous les aurons.

Ils se retournèrent et virent leur leader au milieu du salon, une télécommande à la main. Le Gallois était près de lui, finissant de nouer sa ceinture.

– Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda Finley.

– Nous regarderons les images de la caméra demain avec Tosh et nous saurons qui ils sont.

– De quelle caméra parles-tu ?

– De celle que le technicien a installé aujourd'hui. Il a encore quelques bricoles à terminer, mais vous avez déjà vu une partie de la nouvelle protection qui a été mise en place.

– Explique !

– Quand l'alarme est branchée de l'intérieur, toutes les dalles de l'allée se transforment en capteurs. Certains endroits de la pelouse également, mais il est impossible de tous les éviter, tout a été calculé pour que, quelque soit la grandeur de l'enjambée, il y ait toujours un déclencheur. Ceci est valable pour l'avant, mais également pour l'arrière de la maison. Croyez-moi, quand il aura terminé, cette villa sera un vrai bunker. Ianto, je boirais bien un café, fit-il en se tournant vers son compagnon.

– Oui, bien sûr. Vous en voulez un ? demanda le Gallois en regardant les deux hommes.

– Oui, s'il te plaît.

L'agent Jones s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et reprit doucement le contrôle des battements de son cœur. L'alarme l'avait cueilli en plein sommeil et il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Les mains posées sur le plan de travail, il respirait calmement et se tendit quand il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille.

– Tu vas bien ? souffla l'immortel dans son cou.

– Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.

– Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il était compétent.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à un rafus pareil, nous avons dû réveiller tout le quartier !

– Sans doute, mais la prochaine fois, ils ne reviendront pas, nous pouvons être tranquilles, fit le leader.

_À suivre…_


	47. Chapter 47

Kimmy Lyn : Et elle va monter encore un peu...

* * *

**_Chapitre 47_**

À ce moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Finley se plaça derrière le battant en sortant son arme. Jack s'avança et Declan ouvrit au visiteur. Quand il vit que ce n'était que son vieux voisin, l'immortel fit un signe et le revolver disparut dans la poche du militaire.

– Entrez Trevor, je vous en prie.

– Alors Jack, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu votre alarme, vous allez bien au moins ? demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

– Oui, très bien, ce sont nos visiteurs qui ont été surpris, ils sont partis très rapidement. Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

– Oh, vous savez, à mon âge, ça n'a plus trop d'importance. J'ai beaucoup d'insomnies et passe beaucoup trop de temps devant ma télévision.

– Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

– Auriez-vous un café, il sent divinement bon !

– Ian est un maître en la matière, vous allez voir ça ! Depuis qu'il est parmi nous, je ne peux plus me passer de sa boisson, ni de lui d'ailleurs, fit-il en faisant rougir le jeune homme.

Le Gallois se sauva dans la cuisine et Jack s'assit près du vieil homme qui souriait. Celui-ci tapa sur le genou de l'immortel et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

– En tout cas, il est joli garçon, si j'avais quelques années de moins, je me laisserai bien tenter…

– Trevor, mais en voilà des paroles bien déplacées pour une personne comme vous, fit le Capitaine en se mettant à rire.

– Pourquoi ? Je dis ce que je pense, il n'y a pas de raison que deux hommes ne puissent pas s'aimer, vous devez en convenir.

– Oui, tout à fait, mais à votre époque, c'était bien plus tabou que de nos jours, quoi que certains restent campés sur leurs positions.

– Ce sont des mécréants, si vous voulez mon avis, vous avez bien raison, aimez où votre cœur vous souffle et soyez heureux.

– Merci mon ami.

– Merci jeune homme, fit Trevor quand le Gallois lui tendit sa tasse.

– Je me nomme Ianto, Monsieur, dit-il poliment.

– _Monsieur !_ Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne me montre plus autant de respect !

– Pour lui, il semble que ce soit naturel, pendant des mois, il m'a appelé comme cela alors qu'il travaillait avec moi tous les jours.

– Mais maintenant, c'est bien différent, n'est-ce pas, fit le vieil homme, l'œil coquin.

– Oui, nous allons nous marier le 1er janvier et vous êtes invité si vous voulez vous joindre à nous.

– Mon pauvre ami, je ne pourrai pas, je ne serai pas à Cardiff. Depuis des années, j'avais envie de visiter Paris et je dois partir le 30 décembre. Je ne serai de retour que le 10 janvier.

– Eh bien tant pis. Si vous le souhaitez, nous nous occuperons de votre maison.

– Ce serait gentil, dit-il en tendant sa tasse vide à l'agent Jones qui s'en saisit. Mes amis, je vais vous laisser terminer votre nuit, fit-il en se levant.

– Nous organisons un repas avec nos collègues, vous nous feriez plaisir en acceptant de venir, fit le leader.

– Avec joie ! Bonsoir !

– Bonsoir Trevor.

Ils regardèrent le vieil homme traverser la pelouse et se diriger vers sa maison. Arrivé sur le seuil, il se retourna et leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de refermer sa porte.

– Bien, nous devrions retourner nous coucher, fit le leader en rebranchant l'alarme. Il nous reste quelques heures de sommeil. Bonsoir.

Il entraîna le Gallois à sa suite, laissant les deux militaires dans le salon. Le temps qu'il leur restait ne serait pas utilisé à dormir d'après les pensées qu'il avait captées et il ne voulait pas les mettre mal à l'aise.

– Jack, à quoi tu penses ?

– À rien de spécial ! Il est têtu quand même, tu ne crois pas ?

– Si, mais que veux-tu, tu lui as enlevé son jouet, il fait des caprices, comme tous les enfants.

– Tu n'es pas un jouet Ian, ou plutôt si, tu es le mien ! fit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement. Mais je ne te ferai jamais de mal, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

– Je le sais bien Cariad, répondit-il en s'emparant de sa bouche pour un baiser qui devint vite enflammé.

Les mains dégageaient le tissu gênant pour se glisser sur la peau tiède, la faisant frissonner. Le Gallois voulait aimer son futur époux et celui-ci se soumit bien volontiers. Bien plus tard, ils s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre après un orgasme qui les avait laissés sans force.

Dans la chambre d'amis, le silence retomba également, Finley s'étant donné à son compagnon avec toute la force de ses sentiments.

Au matin, Ianto se leva sans bruit, laissant son amant se reposer. Le Capitaine était détendu et le regard du jeune homme se promena sur le corps alangui, puis s'arrêta sur la bosse de l'abdomen, le drap ayant glissé jusque sur le bas-ventre, cachant tout juste la virilité endormie. Avec un léger soupir, il quitta la chambre et alla préparer le café. Après quelques minutes, il fut rejoint par Declan, en caleçon et les cheveux en bataille.

– Salut Ianto !

– Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui, fit-il en s'étirant.

L'agent Jones servit les tasses et en donna une à son collègue. Il s'appuya au plan de travail et but la sienne, réfléchissant aux prochains jours et à la cérémonie qui approchait à grands pas.

– Tu as un souci ? demanda le militaire en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

– Je suis inquiet, il envoie ses hommes ici maintenant, il ne s'arrêtera jamais !

– Nous sommes là pour vous protéger, ne t'en fais pas.

– Vous avez d'autres missions, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'accepter de quitter la base.

– Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes quand même mieux ici, Jack a besoin d'un environnement serein pour se reposer.

– Oui, c'est certain, mais va-t-il l'avoir ? J'en doute quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit !

– M'est d'avis qu'ils vont y regarder à deux fois avant de recommencer. Votre protection est très bonne et quand le technicien aura fini, vous serez définitivement à l'abri.

– Oui, sans doute.

Ianto resta silencieux quelques instants puis il fixa son ami, une pensée venait de se faire jour dans son esprit.

– Et s'il s'en prenait justement à cet homme ? demanda-t-il.

– À qui ? fit Declan sans comprendre.

– Au technicien qui s'est occupé de l'installation. Il pourrait très bien le faire enlever et lui faire dire tout ce qu'il veut !

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, intervint le leader qui venait d'entrer.

– Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

– Il est déjà sous protection, répondit-il en venant près de lui, cueillant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Salut Jack, fit Declan. Je vous laisse, je vais aller réveiller la marmotte.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent partir et l'immortel enlaça son compagnon. Ianto posa sa tête sur son torse, caressant doucement le dos de son partenaire.

– Tu me fais un café ?

– Oui bien sûr, répondit-il en s'écartant.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et le leader décrocha le combiné installé sur le mur de la cuisine. Il sourit en entendant la voix de Owen, celui-ci lui expliquant que Tosh avait eu un nouveau contact avec l'alien au sujet du cristal et que la créature semblait pressée de le rencontrer.

– Nous serons à la base dans une heure tout au plus, fit-il. Nous règlerons ce problème.

– Ok, comment s'est passé ta nuit ?

– Bien si tu exceptes l'alarme qui a été déclenchée par les hommes de Forth.

– Quoi ?

– Ils n'ont pas pu approcher de la maison, ne t'en fais donc pas !

– Tu devais m'appeler s'il y avait un problème, réagit le médecin.

– Je croyais que tu parlais d'un problème de santé Owen. Declan et Finley étaient là, il ne pouvait rien nous arriver.

– Wouai bon ! Cette fois, ça s'est bien passé, mais s'ils recommencent ?

– Nous n'avons rien à craindre, je t'expliquerai à la base.

– Ok, alors à tout à l'heure, fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Le Capitaine reposa le combiné et remercia le Gallois qui venait de lui donner sa tasse avant de quitter la cuisine. Il le suivit et s'assit sur le canapé au moment où l'on sonnait à la porte. Rapidement, le jeune homme alla lui chercher un peignoir puis il ouvrit et se détendit en voyant le technicien.

– Entrez, fit-il en s'effaçant.

L'homme avança et salua les personnes présentes. Jack se leva en nouant sa ceinture puis il lui serra la main.

– Votre installation est très efficace, fit-il d'emblée.

– Auriez-vous eu un souci Monsieur ?

– On peut dire ça, mais rien de bien méchant grâce à vous.

– Je vais terminer et ce soir, vous aurez la meilleure protection possible, je vous le garantis.

– Je vous fais confiance. Bien, nous allons vous laisser travailler, il faut que nous allions au Hub. Si vous le souhaitez, Ianto peut vous faire un café avant de commencer.

– Volontiers, merci.

Le Gallois revenait déjà de la cuisine ayant anticipé la demande de son compagnon. Avec un sourire, il tendit la tasse puis il passa dans la chambre pour aller prendre une douche. L'immortel le suivit et s'approcha de la salle de bain, son amant était perturbé, ses pensées s'embrouillaient.

– Ian, ça va aller ? demanda-t-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

– Oui, désolé !

– Ne le sois pas, je comprends que tu sois inquiet, mais tu as pu te rendre compte que notre ami a fait un travail efficace.

– Oui, mais quand tu devras rester ici, il n'y aura personne pour t'aider en cas de besoin.

– J'espère bien que d'ici là, nous aurons résolu le problème. Bien, pour le moment, il faut nous préparer, Tosh a eu des nouvelles de notre visiteur pour le cristal. Il faut aller voir ce qu'il veut.

– D'accord, répondit le Gallois en se tournant dans ses bras.

Il passa sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon, l'obligeant à baisser un peu la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, se collant contre lui comme s'il voulait se fondre dans son corps. Quand il entendit le gémissement de son amant, il s'écarta et croisa son regard luxurieux.

– Si tu continues, nous n'allons pas quitter cette chambre de si tôt, souffla le leader, la voix rauque.

– Ce ne serait pas de refus, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, nous avons du boulot. Par contre, je voudrais que tu te ménages, fit Ianto.

– Tu sais, je suis suspendu des interventions, donc mis à part rester à mon bureau ou descendre voir où en sont les autres, j'aurai du temps pour ça.

– Oui, je me doute que ça doit te peser toute cette inactivité, mais dis-toi que ce n'est que provisoire, dans quelques mois, tu seras à nouveau libre de faire ce que tu veux.

– Effectivement et nous aurons un petit trésor sur lequel nous veillerons chaque jour que Dieu fait, répondit le leader en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

Ses lèvres divaguèrent dans le cou du jeune homme qui dut prendre sur lui pour repousser son amant entreprenant.

Le Gallois termina de se doucher et sortit de la pièce, enveloppé dans un drap de bain. Quand l'immortel le rejoignit dans la chambre, il finissait de nouer sa cravate et lui sourit en le regardant dans le miroir.

Jack s'habilla sans le lâcher des yeux, cet homme était la lumière de son existence et cette fois, ce n'était pas la mort qui pourrait les séparer, ils allaient avancer côte à côte sur le chemin de la vie, passer d'un siècle à l'autre comme il l'avait fait seul jusqu'à présent. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main fraîche sur son visage et croisa le regard de son compagnon.

– Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, fit Ianto.

– Je me disais que j'avais de la chance, souffla-t-il.

– Autant que moi Jack, autant que moi. Allez, il faut que nous nous dépêchions un peu, rejoins-nous dès que tu seras prêt, répondit-il en sortant.

En arrivant dans le salon, il vit ses deux collègues assis sur le canapé. Finley lui sourit et Ianto alla lui chercher une tasse de café. Le temps que le Capitaine termine de s'habiller, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres.

L'agent Jones laissa les deux militaires sortir par devant, refermant soigneusement avant de passer dans le garage et de s'installer au volant, ses collègues ayant reculé pour libérer la porte. L'immortel l'attendait et ils quittèrent l'abri de la maison. Sitôt la porte rabattue, il enclencha la fermeture et fit un petit signe au technicien qui continuait à s'affairer sur l'installation.

Les deux véhicules s'engagèrent dans la circulation et un peu plus de quinze minutes plus tard, ils descendaient dans le parking souterrain de la base.

Quand ils passèrent le sas, la Japonaise releva la tête et leur sourit en les voyant entrer. Ianto se rendit dans la cuisine tandis que l'immortel allait voir le médecin pour faire le point de la nuit. Owen prit ses constantes et s'assura que tout allait bien puis ils se joignirent aux autres pour leur premier nectar du matin.

– Alors Tosh, fit le Capitaine, tu as des précisions pour l'alien ?

– Oui, il veut te rencontrer dans l'arboretum de Bute Park près du mur des animaux.

– Pourquoi là-bas ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais il a été très précis. C'est étonnant, on dirait qu'il connaît Cardiff comme sa poche !

– Oui, effectivement. Bien, nous allons voir ça de plus près…

– Tu ne comptes pas y aller seul ? l'interrompit-elle.

– Aller où ? demanda le Gallois qui venait d'arriver.

– Voir l'alien, fit Tosh.

Le jeune homme dévisagea son amant et celui-ci perçut l'angoisse qu'il ressentait. Il s'approcha et lui releva le visage pour fixer son regard.

– Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me mettre en danger, rassure-toi. Nous allons préparer notre sortie, mais il veut que ce soit moi qui y aille, il doit donc y avoir une bonne raison à cela, mais quelle qu'elle soit, ça ne se déroulera pas comme il le souhaitait. Nous mettrons toutes les chances de notre côté pour avoir le dessus, peu importe ses intentions. Tu es rassuré ? insista-t-il.

– Je le serai quand il sera parti, souffla le Gallois.

– Ok, alors tous en salle de conférence, lança le leader.

L'équipe alla s'installer pendant que le jeune homme faisait une tournée de café et prenait quelques friandises. Quand il eut rejoint sa place, Tosh fit un résumé de ce qu'elle avait trouvé et montra l'endroit précis en affichant les images sur l'écran mural.

– Pourquoi veut-il précisément que l'on se retrouve là-bas ? demanda le leader.

– Je l'ignore, répondit la jeune femme, je n'ai rien remarqué qui puisse donner un indice. Il a peut-être prévu d'activer un portail à cet endroit !

– Hum…

Le Capitaine réfléchissait tout en écoutant les réflexions des autres membres, eux aussi s'inquiétaient de connaître la raison de cette exigence.

– Bien, alors voici ce que l'on va faire. Finley et Declan, vous allez vous poster ici et ici, fit-il en montrant les emplacements sur une carte détaillée que la Japonaise venait d'afficher. Owen, tu te mettras ici et Tosh, là. Ianto, tu resteras près de moi. Chacun s'armera de pistolet paralysant, sauf toi, dit-il en regardant Parks. Je veux que tu prennes ton SIG, nous en aurons besoin en couverture. Je vous laisse vous préparer, j'ai quelques bricoles à terminer. En cas de besoin, je serai dans mon bureau, finit-il en se levant.

Les autres membres restèrent quelques instants pour vérifier les informations puis ils sortirent également, laissant le Gallois terminer de nettoyer la table. Quand il eut fini, il tourna les yeux vers l'écran et s'en approcha. Il était inquiet, l'alien n'avait certainement pas choisi cet endroit sans raison, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne décelait rien qui puisse lui donner un indice. En soupirant, il récupéra son plateau et regagna la cuisine.

Les tasses lavées et essuyées, il vérifia que tout était en ordre et monta rejoindre son amant. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce et le regarda quelques instants avant que l'immortel ne lève les yeux, se sentant observé. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et se leva lorsqu'il fut près de lui.

– Tu devrais arrêter de te faire du souci, fit-il doucement. Nous avons tout prévu, il ne peut rien se passer qui ne pourrait pas être contré.

– En es-tu bien certain ? Je ne se sens pas cet alien, il cache quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il peut s'agir.

– Quand nous serons là-bas, je tenterai d'écouter ses pensées, j'aurai peut-être un indice. Mais après tout, il ne veut sans doute que le cristal.

– Je ne sais pas, quelque chose me gêne dans sa façon d'insister. Cet endroit n'a pas été choisi au hasard, j'en suis persuadé.

– Tout sera terminé ce soir, fit Jack, ensuite, il ne nous restera plus que Forth.

– Oui effectivement, il y a encore ce problème ! lâcha le jeune homme.

Le Capitaine l'empêcha de continuer à parler en s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre qui s'enflamma bien vite. Sa langue chercha celle de son compagnon et elles entamèrent une singulier ballet connu d'elles seules.

– C'est ta manière pour me dire de me taire, sourit le jeune homme lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

– C'est réussi non, fit l'immortel, le regard pétillant.

Ils entendirent toquer et Ianto se retourna pour voir Finley avancer à l'invite du leader.

– Tout est prêt, fit-il, nous avons mis le matériel dans le SUV, il ne reste plus qu'à y aller.

– Très bien, préviens les autres, je vais boucler la base avant de vous rejoindre.

Le Gallois s'échappa des bras de son compagnon et suivit le militaire qui descendait l'escalier. Il le rattrapa au bas des marches et le retint par la manche.

– Finley, je suis certain qu'il va se passer quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je ne suis pas tranquille. Protège-le, qu'il ne lui arrive rien, souffla-t-il.

– Fais-moi confiance, répondit-il en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

_À suivre…_


	48. Chapter 48

Kimmy Lyn : Oh, si peu (oups !)

* * *

_Chapitre 48_

Le jeune homme battit le rappel et lorsque ses collèges prirent la direction du garage, il resta en arrière pour attendre le leader. Celui-ci bascula l'alarme sur son bracelet et le rejoignit. Ils montèrent en voiture et partirent pour le rendez-vous fixé.

En arrivant, chacun prit ses positions, attendant patiemment que leur visiteur se montre. Après quelques minutes, un vortex se forma près du mur et l'alien en sortit. Il regarda autour de lui et sourit en voyant qu'il n'y avait que le Capitaine et le Gallois. Avec une seule personne pour protéger cet humain, il estimait facile de mener son dessein à bien. Il avait des acheteurs pour ce genre de marchandise et salivait déjà à l'idée du paquet d'argent qu'il allait se faire.

– Vous avez le cristal ? demanda-t-il brusquement en s'arrêtant à quelques pas du leader.

– Oui, répondit-il en sortant l'objet de sa poche, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu perplexe, qu'est-ce qu'un aventurier comme vous veut faire avec ça ? Je pense que ses vrais propriétaires seraient heureux de le récupérer.

– Il est à moi ! lâcha la créature.

– Peut-être maintenant, mais il n'est quand même pas votre propriété, je me trompe ?

– Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment lui que je venais chercher.

– Tiens donc ! Et on peut savoir ?

– Vous !

– Moi ? Mais pour quelle raison quelqu'un comme vous aurait besoin de moi ?

– Pour ce que vous allez me rapporter ! Allez, venez par ici, fit-il en pointant son arme sur le Capitaine.

– Je suis bien sur Terre, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de partir et puis, j'y ai des attaches, fit-il en regardant le Gallois.

– Les attaches, c'est fait pour être rompu ! répondit la créature en visant le jeune homme.

– Tuer Ianto ne servira à rien, tenta le Capitaine, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous suivre.

– Dans ce cas, il n'est pas utile, fit l'alien en tirant, blessant le Gallois à l'épaule. Que je suis maladroit, c'est le cœur que je voulais toucher !

L'immortel fit un pas vers son amant qui l'arrêta d'un geste. Il stoppa et tourna la tête vers le visiteur qui semblait satisfait de lui.

– Pourquoi blesser mon ami ? Qu'ai-je donc de si important que vous me considériez comme une marchandise ?

– Vous êtes un homme !

– Oui, ça je le sais !

– Mais vous portez un enfant !

Jack blêmit, l'alien avait dû lire dans ses pensées à leur dernière rencontre, il comprenait mieux ce que cette créature lui voulait !

– Si vous ne venez pas avec moi, le prochain tir sera le bon, je peux vous l'assurer ! fit le visiteur triomphant.

L'immortel hésitait, il savait que son compagnon reviendrait, mais il ne pouvait supporter la souffrance qui serait la sienne lors de sa résurrection.

– Très bien ! Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix !

– Non, effectivement. Je suis heureux que vous soyez devenu raisonnable, fit-il en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Et n'oubliez pas le cristal, lui aussi va me rapporter beaucoup d'argent !

Le leader glissa sa main dans sa poche, pour reprendre l'objet puis il mit ses mains derrière son dos et avança lentement. Ianto ne quittait pas ses doigts du regard et connecta son oreillette.

– Finley, souffla-t-il.

– Oui ! Que se passe-t-il ?

– Prépare-toi ! Mais vise la base du cou !

Le militaire obtempéra et assura sa prise, il n'attendait qu'un mot de son collègue et voyait le Capitaine continuer son chemin. Arrivé près de la créature, Jack s'arrêta et posa le cristal sur la paume ouverte. La pierre fut bien vite rangée, puis le visiteur lui prit le bras et se tourna vers le portail.

– Maintenant ! lâcha Ianto.

La balle fusa au même instant et vint frapper l'alien à l'endroit voulu. Celui-ci lâcha le Capitaine et le regarda, un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage.

– Vous savez lire dans les pensées, fit Jack, moi aussi, il suffit de peu de choses pour perdre la vie, n'est-ce pas.

Voyant la créature tanguer sur ses jambes, il mit rapidement sa main dans la poche et en sortit le cristal avant de pousser l'étranger dans le vortex qui se referma en chuintant. Puis il se tourna et courut vers son compagnon qui venait de se laisser tomber sur le sol. À genoux, Ianto respirait difficilement, la blessure ne semblait pas grave et pourtant, il paraissait sur le point de perdre connaissance.

– Ian, parle-moi, que ce passe-t-il ?

– Je n'en sais rien, ça me brûle, fit-il avant de s'affaisser.

– Owen ! cria l'immortel.

– Je suis là, fit le médecin qui avait vu la scène.

Il examina son ami et rassura son leader, le jeune homme était inconscient, mais toujours vivant. Les trois autres membres les rejoignirent et Declan alla cherche le SUV. Quand il s'arrêta près du groupe, Finley prit le Gallois dans ses bras et attendit que l'immortel se soit installé sur la banquette arrière pour lui confier le blessé.

– Il faut rentrer rapidement, fit Jack.

Ils montèrent en voiture et le militaire quitta le parc pour s'engager dans la circulation. Assis à côté des deux hommes, Owen commença les premiers soins, mais son ami avait toujours les yeux fermés. Tosh s'était tournée sur son siège et regardait son compagnon s'affairer. Finley se faisait petit pour laisser le maximum de place à son collègue.

Arrivés dans le parking souterrain, il descendit pour aller chercher un transbordeur et posa le Gallois dessus. Ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs et se rendirent à la baie médicale. Une fois le jeune homme allongé sur la table, ils s'éloignèrent tous, sauf le Capitaine qui venait de prendre la main de son amant et la serrait dans les siennes.

– Owen, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? fit-il anxieux.

– Je ne sais pas, il faut que je lui fasse un scanner, je voudrais que tu t'écartes un peu, les rayons ne sont pas bons pour ton enfant.

Jack obtempéra et remonta en zone informatique après avoir eu l'assurance que le médecin le rappellerait sitôt les examens terminés. Assis sur le canapé, il leva les yeux en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

– Tosh ! souffla-t-il.

– Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. C'est peut-être une réaction due à l'arme…

– J'espère que ce n'est que ça…

– Que voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? N'oublie pas que Ianto est comme toi maintenant…

– Oui, mais dans quelles proportions ? la coupa-t-il. Même le Docteur est incapable de nous le dire, le Tardis lui a peut-être donné un nombre limité de résurrections…

La jeune femme comprenait la douleur de son leader, mais elle ne savait que faire. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer. Brusquement, un bruit incongru se fit entendre et les papiers volèrent dans la base avant que n'apparaisse la cabine bleue. Jack se leva précipitamment et avança vers la porte puis attendit que celle-ci s'ouvre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Anjela sortit, rapidement suivie par le Seigneur du Temps.

– Mon Dieu Jack, mais vous en faites une tête ! lança-t-il souriant.

Voyant que l'immortel ne bougeait pas, il s'inquiéta. Sondant son esprit, il comprit ce qu'il se passait et partit vers la baie médicale, laissant le leader en proie à une profonde détresse. La jeune femme s'avança et posa sa main sur sa joue.

– Vous m'avez manqué, fit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers les autres membres qui s'étaient regroupés et leur sourit avant d'aller vers eux. Elle en avait des choses à leur raconter suite à son périple dans les étoiles !

– Bonjour Tosh, fit-elle doucement. Je crois que nous tombons mal.

– Non, pas du tout, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Alors, comment s'est passé ce voyage ?

– Très bien, c'était magnifique, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait de telles merveilles dans l'univers et le Docteur est un guide fabuleux. Nous avons été à Pompéi le jour de l'éruption du volcan et j'ai pu rencontrer Shakespeare ! Vous vous rendez compte !

– Désirez-vous un café ? demanda Declan, souriant devant son enthousiasme.

– Oui, merci beaucoup.

– J'en fais un pour tout le monde ?

– Oui, mais plus léger pour Jack, répondit Tosh.

– Pourquoi, aurait-il des ennuis de santé ? s'enquit Anjela.

– Non, c'est autre chose, fit la Japonaise.

Elle s'écarta et alla voir son leader qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le laissa épancher sa peine.

– Jack ! lança Owen de l'infirmerie. Je crois que tu peux venir.

Le Capitaine s'écarta rapidement et rejoignit le médecin. Après un instant de surprise, il descendit les marches et s'approcha de la table où son amant allongé, le regardait fixement.

– Ian, comment te sens-tu ?

– Mieux, que s'est-il passé ?

– Votre blessure était due à une arme assez particulière, intervint le Docteur, heureusement que nous sommes revenus, vous auriez pu mourir définitivement.

– Expliquez-vous ? intervint Jack.

– Il s'agit d'un rayon qui neutralise la vie elle-même, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer, mais en gros, ça brûle les cellules de l'intérieur et il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper.

– Mais comment…

Le Capitaine ne comprenait plus, si cette arme était si dangereuse, comment son amant pouvait-il être encore vivant ?

– La science des Seigneurs du Temps, mon ami. Nous savions comment contrer la destruction. Votre compagnon est sauvé, mais il lui faudra un peu de repos pour qu'il se régénère complètement. Le rayon avait déjà fait des dégâts, encore une journée ou deux et vous pouviez lui dire adieu.

– Non, ça aurait été inconcevable ! lâcha l'immortel les larmes aux yeux.

C'était la seconde fois en très peu de temps que le jeune homme risquait la mort réelle, il eut du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Il voulut s'asseoir, mais un voile passa devant ses yeux et il s'effondra sans un mot. Owen se précipita et prit ses constantes. Puis aidé par le Docteur, il le porta jusqu'au canapé et le couvrit. L'homme de Gallifrey ouvrit de grands yeux et allait parler lorsque le médecin lui fit signe de se taire. Anjela n'était pas au courant de la particularité du Capitaine et ce n'était pas à lui de la lui expliquer. Tosh s'assit près de son leader, cachant ainsi la bosse de son abdomen et accepta la tasse que lui tendait Declan. Le praticien retourna rapidement voir son patient et le vit assis sur la table, prêt à se lever.

– Reste couché Ianto, il va bien, ce n'est qu'une chute de tension. Te voir dans cet état l'a passablement ébranlé et il n'avait pas besoin de ça !

– Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

– Oui, repose-toi et tu pourras aller le voir tout à l'heure, pour le moment, Tosh s'en occupe.

– Merci, répondit le jeune homme en reprenant sa place.

Il se détendit et ferma les yeux, se laissant happer par le sommeil. Owen se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi et le recouvrit d'un plaid puis il baissa les lumières et rejoignit la zone principale. Jack venait de reprendre connaissance et il l'interrogea du regard.

– Il se repose, fit le médecin, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

– Je peux aller dans mon bureau ? J'ai à discuter avec le Docteur ?

– Oui, vas-y, mais en cas de problème, tu m'appelles !

– D'accord. Anjela, j'aimerais te voir également. Monte dans un quart d'heure, tu veux bien ?

– Oui Capitaine, fit-elle un peu inquiète.

Elle regarda les deux hommes gravir les marches en discutant et vit la porte se refermer. Assise sur le canapé, les mains serrées sur ses genoux, elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

– Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Tosh en la voyant tendue.

– Que me veut-il ?

– Ce n'est rien de grave, juste une proposition à te faire.

– Oh ! D'accord. Euh… avez-vous eu des nouvelles de mes anciens collègues ?

– Oui, il ne nous reste qu'un problème à régler et ensuite, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre. Mais ici, tu es en sécurité alors détends-toi.

La Japonaise reprit son poste et ouvrit sa session. Elle avait encore quelques dossiers à compléter avant que son leader ne puisse les lire et les viser. Elle releva la tête quand elle vit la jeune femme s'engager dans l'escalier et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant la porte. Elle toqua, puis entra à la demande de l'immortel et referma derrière elle avant de venir se placer devant le bureau.

– Ne sois pas si tendue Anjela, je ne te veux rien de mal. Assieds-toi veux-tu ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Docteur qui lui sourit, puis elle prit place sur le siège indiqué.

– Bien, si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est que j'ai une proposition à te faire. Je sais que tu ne peux plus reprendre ton poste et comme nous avons encore un petit souci à régler, je préfèrerais que tu restes ici. Alors voilà, nous avons un emploi à te proposer, rien de dangereux, mais il est essentiel à la bonne marche de l'institut.

– Je vous écoute, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Accepterais-tu de t'occuper de l'office de tourisme ? Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était Ianto qui s'en chargeait, mais de nouveaux évènements nous ont obligés à changer l'attribution des postes et nous ne pouvons pas laisser le bureau fermé indéfiniment.

– Qu'aurais-je à faire ?

– Juste renseigner les visiteurs, ouvrir à des heures régulières. En cas de problème, Ian viendra t'aider, mais normalement tout devrait bien se passer. Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Vous ne voulez plus de moi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le Docteur.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais il est vrai que Jack a besoin de vous et j'ai plus souvent l'habitude de voyager seul.

Elle refoula ses larmes, elle aurait tant voulu continuer à visiter l'univers ! Cependant, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas son but dans la vie et que finalement, la Terre lui permettrait de poursuivre une existence qui pourrait être intéressante.

– Je suis d'accord, répondit-elle, mais je crois que je suis en droit de savoir certaines choses.

Elle fixait l'immortel qui perçut sa pensée, la jeune femme était très observatrice et avait remarqué qu'il était plus enrobé qu'à son départ.

– Oui, effectivement, c'est ton droit, mais je devais d'abord être certain que tu resterais parmi nous, fit le Capitaine.

– Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

– Tu aurais tout oublié, tu m'aurais oublié moi et ça aurait été dramatique, fit-il avec un sourire ironique.

– Comment ça ? fit-elle sans comprendre.

– Je te le dirai plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois te donner quelques explications. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai un peu grossi et il y a une bonne raison à ça, je suis enceint !

– Quoi ! lâcha-t-elle soudain effrayée.

– Eh bien, quelle réaction ! Je me doutais que ça ne serait pas facile, mais quand même.

– Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes un homme !

– Je confirme, mais sur ma planète, les hommes pouvaient donner la vie à l'égal des femmes.

– Sur votre planète ?

– Oui, je ne suis pas originaire de la Terre, de plus, je suis télépathe et à l'image de Ianto, je suis immortel !

Il vit la jeune femme se décomposer sous cette avalanche d'informations et fit le tour du bureau pour venir près d'elle. Le Docteur n'avait pas bougé, se contentant d'écouter le leader.

– Non, ce n'est pas vrai, vous vous moquez de moi !

– Absolument pas.

– Vous venez du même endroit que M. Jones ?

– Non, pour lui, il s'agit d'autre chose, quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien Docteur, le Tardis est à l'origine de notre état à tous les deux.

– J'en conviens, fit l'homme de Gallifrey, mais si votre destin a changé à cause de Rose, celui de votre ami est dû au désir de Idris de le sauver !

– Oui, effectivement.

– Qui est Idris ? demanda Anjela.

– C'est le nom que j'ai donné à l'esprit qui habite mon vaisseau, répondit le Docteur. Alors mon amie, saurez-vous vous adapter à cet emploi si particulier ?

– Je crois que oui, fit-elle doucement, après tout, j'ai vu M. Jones revenir à la vie plusieurs fois, je devrais m'y habituer.

– À la bonne heure, je suis heureux de te compter parmi nous, fit Jack. Pour le moment, on installera tes quartiers dans les sous-sols et dès que possible, on t'aidera à trouver un appartement. Docteur, vous repartez dans combien de temps ? finit-il en se tournant vers le voyageur.

– Le temps de recharger le Tardis, pourquoi ?

– J'aurais souhaitez que vous restiez jusqu'au Nouvel an !

– Vous savez bien que ces périodes ne m'ont jamais vraiment réussi ! lâcha l'homme de Gallifrey.

– Je m'en doute, mais là, ce serait pour une raison particulière, Ianto et moi allons nous marier le 1er janvier, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

– Eh bien, si je m'y attendais, félicitations ! Mais pourquoi si vite ? À cause de l'enfant je suppose ?

– Un peu, effectivement, mais aussi parce que Ianto m'est indispensable, je ne veux pas risquer qu'il me quitte.

– Ça n'arrivera jamais, tu devrais le savoir, entendirent-ils soudain.

Tout à leur discussion, ils n'avaient pas vu le Gallois ouvrir la porte et s'arrêter sur le seuil pour les écouter. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et le jeune homme s'avança pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras.

– Je t'aime Cariad, souffla-t-il, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, tu peux en être certain !

Le Docteur fit signe à Anjela et tous deux sortirent de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes en tête-à-tête. Ianto chercha la bouche de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement, obtenant l'ouverture de celle-ci pour approfondir le baiser.

_À suivre…_


	49. Chapter 49

Kimmy Lyn : Je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de lecteurs, je m'en voudrais de faire mourir la plus assidue de mes lectrices (oups !). Quoi qu'il en soit, les ennuis ne sont pas encore terminés.

* * *

**_Chapitre 49_**

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs regards se vrillèrent l'un dans l'autre, leurs prunelles éclairées d'un éclat intense.

– Le Docteur va rester pour notre mariage, souffla l'immortel.

– J'en suis heureux et Anjela, tu lui as parlé ?

– Oui et elle est d'accord pour te remplacer à l'office.

– Bien, il va falloir fêter ça alors !

– Que comptes-tu faire ?

– Nous devions inviter Trevor à la villa, eh bien profitons-en pour réunir toute l'équipe et passer une bonne soirée, mettons vendredi soir, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Je suis d'accord, mais tu devrais en parler aux autres. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Très bien, une fois de plus, ton ami est arrivé à point nommé !

– Oui, ma dette envers lui est en train de prendre des proportions inattendues.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en tienne rigueur, son retour n'était pas dicté par le Tardis cette fois, il est arrivé au bon moment, c'est tout.

– Oui, mais une fois de plus, il m'a permis de te garder près de moi.

– Bien, il faut que j'aille commander le repas, fit le Gallois en s'écartant. Aurais-tu une préférence ?

– Oui, mais je devrai attendre, répondit l'immortel l'œil brillant.

– Repose-toi un peu, il y en aura pour une demi-heure au moins.

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et descendit voir ses collègues, leur demandant leur choix puis il téléphona au traiteur.

– Ianto, l'arrêta Finley, peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu savais où je devais tirer ?

– C'est Jack qui me l'a indiqué.

– Par la pensée, mais l'autre aurait pu le savoir !

– Non, par langage des signes. Tu as sans doute remarqué qu'il avançait avec les mains dans le dos, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

– Je n'ai pas fait attention, mais maintenant que tu me le dis…

– Bien, voilà un problème de réglé, reste Forth, fit le Gallois.

– Oui et pour lui, ça va être différent, il est habitué à rester dans l'ombre. Il l'a toujours fait, il préfère que d'autres se fassent prendre à sa place.

– Sans doute, mais il n'est pas à l'abri de faire une erreur et ce jour-là, ce sera la dernière qu'il fera ! asséna le jeune homme.

– Tu lui en veux vraiment, répondit le militaire.

– Tu aurais accepté de subir ça ?

– J'avoue que non. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?

– Déjà, mettre la main dessus et ensuite, nous verrons bien, mais je pense qu'il faudra le confier à l'Unit pour le faire passer en cour martiale en espérant qu'il écope d'une peine exemplaire.

– Tu crois que ça pourrait être possible ?

– Pourquoi pas et puis, Martha travaille chez eux, elle pourra appuyer la condamnation, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle cautionnerait ce genre de pratique.

– Non, tu as raison. Autre chose, qu'en est-il d'Anjela ?

– Elle reste avec nous. Elle va me remplacer à l'office, mais Jack vous en parlera pendant le déjeuner.

– D'accord.

À ce moment, le livreur sonna à l'interphone et le Gallois monta récupérer la commande. Quand il redescendit, il invita ses collègues à se rendre en salle de conférence avant de passer dans la cuisine pour préparer la tournée de café. Quand il les rejoignit, le leader était installé et discutait avec les autres membres.

Pendant le repas, il les mit au courant de l'intégration de la jeune femme et demanda à Tosh de lui préparer les papiers et pass nécessaires à son poste. Ensuite, il laissa le Gallois les inviter à venir passer la soirée chez eux le vendredi suivant et tous acceptèrent bien volontiers. Il fut convenu que Finley et Declan passeraient prendre le Docteur et Anjela au Hub afin de les accompagner chez le leader.

La fin de semaine fut tranquille, la faille étant restée sage et les Weevils à l'abri dans les sous-sols. Ianto aida la jeune femme à arranger la pièce qu'elle avait investie. Il s'assura que la ventilation fonctionnait correctement et lui brancha également un système de communication. Il lui indiqua aussi comment sortir de la base sans avoir besoin de passer par le Hub, mais lui demanda d'être prudente et surtout de les prévenir de son absence.

Jack fit le point avec Tosh quant aux recherches concernant le Général Forth, mais celui-ci avait totalement disparu des radars. Même Martha n'avait aucune nouvelle et cela devenait inquiétant, il pouvait leur tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment !

Le Docteur s'était absenté pour aller à Londres voir la jeune femme et celle-ci fut heureuse de cette initiative. Ils passèrent une soirée très agréable à se remémorer les différentes aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et au matin, le Seigneur du Temps avait repris le chemin du Hub.

Le vendredi soir, tous se retrouvèrent à la villa et le Gallois alla chercher Trevor chez lui pour l'accompagner au repas. Tout en traversant la rue, le jeune homme regardait autour de lui, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait quoi ! Soudain, une voiture démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et l'agent Jones poussa son invité qui tomba sur la pelouse. Le véhicule arrivait à toute vitesse et lorsqu'il fut près de lui, il stoppa dans un dérapage contrôlé. Un homme descendit rapidement pour s'emparer du Gallois, mais un coup de feu retentit et l'individu cria sous la morsure de l'impact. La voiture redémarra, laissant le blessé sur la chaussée. Jack se précipita auprès de son amant tombé au sol et l'aida à se lever.

– Ian, tu vas bien ?

– Oui, souffla-t-il.

– Tu es certain ?

– Oui, je suis juste un peu secoué, c'est tout, mais il faut s'occuper de lui, fit-il en montrant l'individu qui se tenait le bras.

Owen les rejoignit, s'assura que le vieil homme allait bien et l'aida à se relever puis il examina le blessé pendant que le Capitaine téléphonait à la police pour les avertir d'une agression. Finley s'éclipsa rapidement pour aller ranger son arme et dix minutes plus tard, la voiture de patrouille stoppait près d'eux et emmenait l'individu menotté.

Tous rentrèrent dans la villa et l'immortel s'absenta quelques minutes dans la chambre avec son compagnon. Le médecin les rejoignit et vérifia que son leader allait bien avant de retourner dans le salon pour rassurer les invités.

Tosh s'occupa de sortir les apéritifs, ayant aidé le Gallois à faire les provisions pour la soirée. Elle ramena les verres et les bouteilles puis laissa son compagnon faire le service pendant qu'elle retournait chercher les biscuits et autres amuse-gueule.

– Alors Trevor, fit Owen, on dirait que votre quartier n'est pas toujours de tout repos.

– Normalement si, mais ça fait plusieurs fois que je remarque des individus qui semblent surveiller cette maison !

– Ah bon ?

– Oui et j'aimerais savoir si c'est à cause du travail du Capitaine ?

– Non, ce n'est pas pour cela, mais nous avons des ennemis, comme tout le monde.

– Et que faites-vous pour ça ?

– Nous nous protégeons, vous l'avez bien vu !

– Oui, mais si votre ami n'était pas venu me chercher, personne n'aurait tenté de l'enlever, fit-il d'un air gêné.

– Vous n'y êtes pour rien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, s'ils n'avaient pas essayé ici, ils l'auraient fait ailleurs, c'est tout !

– Ça n'a pas l'air de vous perturber plus que ça, fit le vieil homme.

– Oh, vous savez si vous aviez vu tout ce que nous avons vu, vous réagiriez de la même manière.

– Sans doute, mais votre travail doit être bien risqué.

– Effectivement, il peut l'être parfois, mais ce n'est pas toujours dû à ce que nous faisons, les humains peuvent être bien plus dangereux, vous pouvez me croire.

Dans la chambre, le Gallois avait pris l'immortel dans ses bras pour le rassurer, la tension retombait doucement et Jack répondit au baiser que le jeune homme quémanda. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent et le Capitaine passa dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, Ianto le regardait faire sans rien dire, il savait qu'il venait, une fois de plus, d'échapper à une tentative d'enlèvement de la part de Forth, il fallait que cela cesse !

– Jack, que pouvons-nous faire ?

– Je n'en sais rien, il est obstiné. À force d'essayer, il va bien finir par te coincer et je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

– Ne pense pas à ça, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, tu veux bien ? Pour l'instant, nous avons des invités qui nous attendent.

– Oui, tu as raison, répondit l'immortel en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Ils retournèrent au salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Ianto remercia Tosh pour avoir servi les boissons puis il passa dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance calme et détendue, les discussions allant bon train sur tous les sujets possibles, mais évitant soigneusement l'incident qui s'était produit. Vers minuit, Finley raccompagna Trevor chez lui, puis il rejoignit son compagnon qui attendait dans la voiture. Ils ramenèrent le Docteur et Anjela à la base avant de rentrer chez eux.

La semaine suivante, le Gallois dut se rendre au poste de police pour signer le procès-verbal d'intervention concernant l'agression. Jack avait tenu à ce qu'il soit accompagné par les deux militaires et l'inspecteur fut surpris de voir arriver les trois hommes, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de leur communiquer ce qu'il avait appris suite à l'interrogatoire du prisonnier.

Une équipe avait été dépêchée à la planque du Général, mais elle ne trouva qu'un local totalement vide et parfaitement nettoyé. Malgré les recherches entreprises, les hommes ne n'avaient rien trouvé d'exploitable.

L'attelle de Myfanwy fut retirée et le médecin put constater que la blessure était guérie. Ianto resta près de l'animal pendant de longues minutes, lui flattant la tête tout en lui donnant des carrés de chocolat. Quand son compagnon l'appela par l'oreillette, il murmura quelques mots et se leva puis quitta l'antre, laissant la bête se reposer.

oOoOo

Après les derniers essayages des costumes, le tailleur fit les ultimes retouches et livra les vêtements la veille de la cérémonie. Le lendemain, à l'occasion du réveillon du Nouvel an, tous les membres, ainsi que le Docteur, se retrouvèrent au Razzi pour une soirée agréable et festive. Aux douze coups de minuit, l'agent Jones s'approcha de son futur époux et le fit se lever pour aller se placer sous un des nombreux bouquets de gui accrochés pour l'occasion.

Ianto perdit son regard dans celui de son compagnon et ravit ses lèvres pour un baiser qui s'enflamma bien vite, perdurant malgré les nombreux coups d'œils dégoûtés lancés dans leur direction. Le Gallois aimait le Capitaine de toute la force de son être et il comptait bien le faire savoir au monde entier, peu importe ce que les âmes bien pensantes pouvaient trouver à y redire.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Tosh se mit à applaudir, rapidement imitée par les autres membres, montrant ainsi à ceux qui trouvaient cette étreinte déplacée, qu'ils étaient heureux pour leurs amis. Le jeune homme sourit à l'informaticienne puis s'avança vers elle pour lui souhaiter une bonne année après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Il serra les mains de ses amis renouvelant ses vœux puis reprit place à table en même temps que l'immortel.

Jack observa son compagnon pendant quelques instants puis il entrelaça leurs doigts avant d'en embrasser le bout de façon sensuelle, faisant monter une bien douce chaleur dans le corps du Gallois.

Moins d'une heure après les douze coups de minuit, il fut convenu de rentrer se reposer, le lendemain était une journée chargée pour cause de mariage, à 11 heures, ils devaient se retrouver sur la plage de Trecco Bay près de Swansea. Le jeune homme avait été étonné par l'emplacement choisi, mais l'immortel avait insisté, lui expliquant que chez lui, les unions durables se célébraient toujours face à la mer.

Ce fut Tosh et Owen qui raccompagnèrent le Docteur et Anjela à la base pendant que Finley et son compagnon escortaient les deux hommes jusqu'à la villa. Après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient en sécurité chez eux, ils rentrèrent se coucher pour une courte nuit.

Le lendemain, ils étaient de retour, retrouvant chez le leader les autres invités de la fête. Ce fut donc en convoi qu'ils prirent tous la direction de Swansea. Le temps était beau, très ensoleillé malgré cette journée d'hiver, c'était une journée idéale pour un mariage !

Après moins d'une heure de route, ils se garèrent sur le parking et descendirent sur la plage où les attendait déjà l'officier chargé de célébrer l'union des deux hommes. La jeune femme les vit arriver et leur sourit puis après les salutations d'usage, elle procéda à l'office.

Anjela prenait des photos avec son téléphone portable et souriait. Elle était heureuse de faire partie de ce petit groupe et ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de rester avec l'équipe.

Jack et Ianto, face à face, très élégants dans leurs costume sombres rehaussés d'une rose rouge à la boutonnière, se tenaient les mains. Le Gallois baissait la tête, heureux et ému d'unir son existence à cet homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et l'immortel, regardant droit devant lui, s'imprégnant des paroles prononcées.

Lorsque les anneaux eurent été échangés et que les documents furent paraphés par les nouveaux mariés et leurs témoins, elle les complimenta en leur remettant le livret de famille puis elle s'éclipsa, laissant leurs amis féliciter les deux hommes. D'autres unions l'attendaient et elle devait se hâter de retourner en ville.

Le petit groupe reprit le chemin du parking et remonta en voiture. Le repas de noces avait été prévu au Barocco et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant, le maître d'hôtel s'occupa d'eux immédiatement, en les conduisant au salon privé qui avait été réservé.

Des serveurs apparurent soudain et déposèrent les cartes des apéritifs près des assiettes avant de prendre les manteaux pour aller les confier au vestiaire.

Une serveuse s'approcha, carnet en main, et nota chacune des demandes, puis elle s'éclipsa bien vite. À son retour, les convives étaient installés et discutaient joyeusement. Elle servit les boissons, s'attardant quelque peu près du Gallois, mais bien vite, elle s'écarta en rougissant lorsqu'elle vit le Capitaine prendre la main du jeune homme dans la sienne pour en baiser le bout des doigts. À première vue, elle avait pensé que c'était la jeune femme du groupe qui se mariait. Elle sortit du salon, suivie du regard par l'immortel qui se pencha vers son époux.

– Tu viens de briser un cœur, fit-il doucement.

– Tant que ce n'est pas le tien ! souffla le Gallois en lui volant un baiser.

Jack sourit contre sa bouche avant de bloquer la nuque de son compagnon, demandant à approfondir l'échange. Avec un petit gémissement, Ianto répondit à l'invite et se laissa aller à plus de passion. Cependant, un petit toussotement les fit s'écarter et ils regardèrent Toshiko qui souriait.

– Je crois que vous devriez en garder pour ce soir, fit-elle ironique avant de pouffer derrière sa serviette.

– Tu as raison, ma belle, mais comment veux-tu que je résiste à un mets pareil ! répondit l'immortel s'amusant de la jolie couleur rosée qui teinta les pommettes de son interlocutrice.

Tous éclatèrent de rire puis ils reprirent leur sérieux avant de lever leur verre à la santé des nouveaux mariés. S'excusant, Jack s'absenta quelques instants et revint avec une boîte entre les mains. Ianto le regarda s'avancer et fut surpris de voir que le paquet lui était destiné. Il remercia son époux et entreprit de soulever le couvercle. Il resta sans voix, les yeux fixés sur l'objet qu'il venait de découvrir et se tourna vers son compagnon, des larmes menaçant de déborder.

– Eh ! fit doucement le Capitaine, aurais-je fait une erreur ?

L'immortel ne comprenait pas, le Gallois secoua la tête sans rien dire, une boule dans sa gorge empêchant toute parole.

Tosh fit le tour de la table et regarda dans la boîte. Après un coup d'œil à son ami, elle prit ce qui s'y trouvait et le tourna entre ses mains. Il s'agissait d'une sculpture en bois d'olivier poli avec deux cœurs, des nœuds tressés et un bol, le tout surmonté d'un dragon gallois, l'ensemble était magnifique et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait perturber le plus jeune à ce point.

– Ianto, fit-elle doucement, que se passe-t-il ?

L'immortel écoutait les pensées de son époux et se rendit compte que ce présent le déstabilisait. Il s'approcha et prit ses mains, les posant sur sa poitrine tout en cherchant son regard.

– Ian, tu sais ce que signifie ce Lovespoon, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, souffla l'agent, mais comment…

– Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux et on m'a dit qu'au Pays de Galles, c'était une tradition, j'ai juste voulu la respecter. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te rendre triste, bien au contraire.

– Ce n'est pas ça, je suis heureux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, mais j'ignorais… comment…

– J'ai beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment et avec un ordinateur à disposition, on peut faire des merveilles, par contre, ce n'est pas moi qui ai sculpté ce bijou, j'en serais bien incapable.

Les deux hommes vrillèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre, oubliant totalement où ils étaient, puis Jack baissa la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son époux.

– Euh, désolée de vous interrompre, fit Tosh, mais on peut avoir une explication ?

– Oui pardon, fit l'immortel. Il est de tradition pour un homme d'offrir un Lovespoon à l'élue de son cœur. Suivant ce qu'il veut faire passer, il existe différents symboles. Ici, celui que j'ai fait faire pour Ianto représente un dragon gallois pour la protection, deux cœurs pour notre amour, des nœuds pour signifier que nous serons éternellement ensemble et un bol représentant une vie pleine et généreuse, dans tout ce que ça peut concerner. C'est bien ça Ian, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur ?

– Non, c'est exact. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas recevoir un cadeau pareil et j'avoue…

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit Owen en lui tapant sur l'épaule, Jack t'aime profondément et respecte les traditions de ton pays, que demander de plus ?

– Rien, j'ai vraiment de la chance, souffla-t-il.

– Moi aussi, répondit le Capitaine. Bien, si on s'installait, nous sommes ici pour nous amuser, n'est-ce pas ! fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Après cette petite interruption, l'ambiance redevint festive et tous goûtèrent avec plaisir aux différents plats proposés. Les discussions allèrent bon train et le Docteur y participa de bon cœur. Finley prit des clichés pour faire un album qu'il voulait offrir à ses amis. Tournant autour de la table pour les différentes prises de vue, il croisa le regard humide de son compagnon. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de remonter vers son oreille.

– Ce sera bientôt notre tour, souffla-t-il. Ce jour-là, je serai le plus heureux des hommes.

Declan ferma les yeux, savourant la douce caresse des lèvres de son amant. Quand il ouvrit les paupières, il croisa le regard rieur de l'immortel qui avait capté toutes les pensées de son collègue. Celui-ci rougit quelque peu et se leva en s'excusant. Il avait besoin de décompresser un peu, son compagnon ayant allumé dans son corps un feu qui menaçait de le submerger. Il s'éclipsa et Finley resta sur place, surpris de cette brusque fuite.

– Je crois qu'il a besoin de toi, fit Jack avec un clin d'œil.

_À suivre…_


	50. Chapter 50

Kimmy Lyn : Je te l'ai dit, il faut toujours en garder un peu, sinon c'est de la gourmandise... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 50_**

Le militaire comprit aussitôt et posa l'appareil pour partir à la suite de son amant. Il le vit entrer dans les toilettes et le suivit. Passant la porte, il s'arrêta pour l'observer. Il avait les mains posées sur le bord du lavabo, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés. Finley bloqua l'entrée et s'approcha pour enlacer Declan, le faisant sursauter.

– Chut bébé, ce n'est que moi, souffla-t-il. Qu'as-tu ?

– Rien, tout va bien.

– Tu ne me feras pas croire ça, répondit-il en passant sa main sur l'entrejambe gonflée de son compagnon. Je vois que nous avons le même problème, fit-il en l'entendant gémir.

Il dégrafa la ceinture et fit tomber le vêtement et le boxer puis il le fit se tourner pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le plan, avant de câliner le sexe tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Le baiser s'approfondit tandis que Declan débarrassait son amant de ses propres habits.

– Prends-moi, souffla-t-il.

– Tu es bien pressé…

– J'ai envie de te sentir en moi… hum… fit-il gémissant sous les caresses.

Le militaire prépara son compagnon à le recevoir, l'urgence du désir guidait ses gestes et l'inquiétude de se faire surprendre faisait monter la tension. Il se présenta à l'orée de l'intimité désirée et commença à s'y introduire le plus doucement possible. Lentement, il glissa dans la gangue de velours qui enserrait son membre douloureux et débuta des mouvements de va-et-vient avançant toujours plus loin jusqu'à percuter la prostate de son partenaire.

Les bouches soudées, les langues bataillant, les gémissements restèrent discrets, mais le plaisir montait rapidement et Declan planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci se saisit de son membre et le massa, d'abord lentement puis plus rapidement, accélérant ses coups de reins dans le même temps. Les deux hommes se libérèrent ensemble, la tête rejetée en arrière, essayant de refreiner le râle qui montait dans leur gorge.

– Je t'aime Dec, souffla le militaire, Dieu que je t'aime…

– Je t'aime aussi.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder tout en reprenant leur souffle avant que Finley ne doive se retirer. Ils firent une toilette rapide et se rhabillèrent. Après avoir vérifié leur tenue, ils allèrent rejoindre le groupe qui semblait bien s'amuser. À leur entrée, l'immortel tourna la tête et leur sourit, percevant les pensées des deux hommes.

Ianto avait remarqué l'absence de ses collègues, mais en les voyant revenir, il fut rassuré. Il savait que Declan avait encore des hésitations malgré la demande que son compagnon avait accepté mais le fait que le Capitaine et lui étaient maintenant unis allait sans doute l'aider à surmonter la gêne qu'il pouvait encore ressentir.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur générale. Le patron du Barocco insista pour leur offrir une bouteille de champagne et vint partager une coupe avec eux. En fin d'après-midi, le couple et leurs invités quittèrent le restaurant.

Devant repartir pour un nouveau périple après être allé voir Martha, le Docteur s'excusa de devoir les laisser si vite et Finley le raccompagna à la base avec Anjela afin que le Seigneur du Temps puisse récupérer le Tardis, mais Jack dut promettre de le prévenir pour la naissance de l'enfant.

Tosh et Owen suivirent le leader jusqu'à la villa et rentrèrent chez eux sitôt que la porte fut fermée et la sécurité enclenchée.

Ianto enleva son manteau et le suspendit dans l'entrée puis il ouvrit la boîte et sortit le Lovespoon. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce puis finalement il se décida et s'éclipsa dans le garage pour en revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une petite perceuse. L'immortel le regardait faire sans rien dire et déposa son vêtement tandis que le jeune homme entreprenait de fixer une cheville au-dessus de la cheminée. Après s'être assuré de la bonne fixation, il accrocha la sculpture et recula de quelques pas pour juger de l'effet. Il s'arrêta en rencontrant un obstacle en la personne du Capitaine qui referma ses bras sur lui, le serrant contre son torse.

– Il est magnifique, souffla le Gallois.

– Tout autant que toi, murmura le leader en laissant traîner ses lèvres dans son cou.

Le jeune homme gémit et ferma les yeux en sentant la virilité déjà présente contre ses fesses. Il passa ses mains derrière lui et la massa de ses paumes ouvertes, obtenant un râle de son compagnon.

– Ian, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour.

– Ça tombe bien alors, répondit le plus jeune en se tournant, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Debout au pied du lit, il commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise tandis que l'immortel restait sans bouger, les yeux fermés, appréciant la délicatesse de l'effeuillage. Ianto tournait autour de lui, laissant traîner ses doigts sur la peau sensible. Il était heureux, cet homme était maintenant son époux devant Dieu et les hommes et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Quand le Capitaine fut nu, il le poussa doucement sur le lit et entreprit de retirer ses propres vêtements avec une lenteur exaspérante pour le leader qui se redressa brusquement pour le tirer à lui et le faire tomber sur la couette. Le jeune homme se mit à rire avant de gémir sous l'avalanche de baisers distillée par son époux. Les derniers remparts de tissu furent rapidement ôtés et Jack caressa la peau tiède, commençant par picorer le cou pour descendre lentement sur les tétons qui se dressaient d'envie.

Ianto écarta les jambes et plia les genoux, permettant à son époux de se placer. Jack fit toucher leurs virilités en se penchant pour s'emparer des lèvres de l'agent. Ondulant du bassin, il provoquait de douces frictions qui firent bien vite monter la passion.

– Cariad… hum…

– Oui ? Aurais-tu un désir particulier ? souffla l'immortel.

– Oh oui…

– Lequel ?

– J'ai envie de sentir ta bouche sur moi…

– Elle y est déjà !

– Oui, mais je voudrais… hum…

– Oui, dis-moi, souffla à nouveau le leader.

– Suce-moi, s'il te plaît…

Le Capitaine se déplaça et glissa sa langue sur la longueur avant de se redresser pour regarder le visage de son époux illuminé par le plaisir.

– Comme ça ? Ou comme ça ? demanda-t-il en variant les caresses.

– Haan… Oui… humm…

Le jeune homme perdit pied dès que son sexe gonflé glissa dans la chaude cavité qui l'accueillit. La langue s'enroula, le caressa, les lèvres remontèrent jusqu'au gland qu'elles suçotèrent, essuyant le désir qui suintait.

Avançant le bassin, le Gallois s'offrait à son époux, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de jouir et capitula quand un doigt coquin effleura son intimité sans y pénétrer. Jack avala l'essence de vie ainsi offerte et poursuivit quelques va-et-vient avant de remonter vers le visage de son partenaire.

Le corps en sueur, Ianto reprenait lentement son souffle et accueillit les lèvres de son compagnon sur les siennes, les entrouvrant rapidement pour aller chercher sa langue et goûter à sa propre saveur.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit l'immortel quand ils se séparèrent.

– Oui, je t'aime Cariad… répondit l'agent, les yeux toujours fermés.

À l'aveugle, il glissa sa main sur le corps de son compagnon, effleurant les tétons durcis, descendant lentement vers le bas-ventre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les paupières, il le connaissait par cœur. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit, contre son poignet, la pointe du sexe dressé.

Un léger souffle sur son visage lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il croisa le regard azur de son mari. Il lui sourit avant d'effleurer ses lèvres.

– Prends-moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

– Impatient mon cher époux ?

– Oui, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi…

L'immortel enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant et entreprit de préparer l'anneau qui se resserra quelque peu avant de se détendre. De doux gémissements s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes de son compagnon et Jack prit son temps pour assouplir l'entrée, voulant que son partenaire ressente le plus de plaisir possible, la douleur ne pouvant pas être totalement écartée à la première intrusion.

Quand il estima que Ianto était prêt, il se déplaça et posa son sexe douloureux contre l'étoile brune avant de pénétrer lentement.

Délicatement, le Capitaine se glissa dans l'antre soyeux, s'arrêtant quand il voyait une crispation sur le visage de son ange. Il se mit à aller et venir sur un rythme très doux, cherchant la prostate qu'il finit par trouver. Ianto gémissait et avait refermé ses mains sur ses poignets, l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner. Les coups de reins se firent plus amples et le jeune homme le lâcha pour aller attraper la tête du lit, crispant ses doigts sur le bois.

Jack le regarda, il était magnifique ainsi offert à son plaisir. Il vit la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en saisit sans arrêter ses va-et-vient. Il voulait faire durer leur étreinte et expérimenter quelque chose qui, il l'espérait, pourrait combler son compagnon. Il remit du gel sur ses doigts et en présenta un devant l'intimité déjà occupée par son sexe. Lentement, délicatement, il le glissa à l'intérieur, surveillant le visage de son époux. Celui-ci se tendit brusquement et poussa un petit cri de douleur, ouvrant les yeux pour se fixer sur l'immortel.

– Jack, que fais-tu ? murmura-t-il.

– Chut, laisse-moi faire, détends-toi, susurra-t-il en posant son autre main sur le ventre crispé.

Ianto sentait que quelque chose était différent, il était plus gêné que précédemment, mais la douleur première s'estompait doucement, faisant place à une nouvelle sensation qui lui était totalement inconnue.

– Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla-t-il.

– Ce n'est que mon doigt, fit-il en amorçant un doux mouvement à contre sens de la pénétration de son membre.

– Hum, c'est… aaah…

Le Gallois ne savait plus où il en était, il n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir pareil. Il s'agrippa à la couette, soulevant le bassin pour mieux s'offrir aux deux intrus qui le fouillaient ainsi. Le jeune homme n'en finissait plus de gémir, le Capitaine se gorgeait de cette vision érotique de son ange qui, lentement, s'approchait de l'extase. Il amplifia ses mouvements, plus lents, plus profonds, sentant les muscles se contracter par moments. Ianto était maintenant en apnée, la bouche ouverte, comme à la recherche d'un air qui le fuyait et le leader saisit le membre délaissé pour le masser au même rythme que ses coups de bassin.

L'agent Jones reprit brusquement une ample inspiration, assailli de tous côtés, les mains maintenant fermement agrippées à la couette, puis dans un cri, il se déversa entre les doigts qui le masturbaient, l'immortel se laissa aller à son tour, un râle rauque montant dans sa gorge.

Il sortit son doigt et attrapa les hanches de son époux, le tirant à lui pour rester encore un peu dans cet antre soyeux. Ianto, la bouche ouverte, tentait de reprendre son souffle et le Capitaine se pencha sur lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant de se redresser.

– Je t'aime Ian, souffla-t-il doucement tout en se retirant pour s'allonger près du jeune homme.

Le Gallois essayait de retrouver une respiration normale et avait les yeux fermés. Il frissonna et se tourna pour se lover contre son époux qui le serra dans ses bras.

– Moi aussi Cariad, fit-il en effleurant la peau de son compagnon.

– Tu as aimé ?

– Oh oui, même cette nouveauté, murmura-t-il en mordillant la peau du cou, faisant gémir son partenaire.

– Aurais-tu envie de recommencer ?

– Plus tard, pour le moment, j'ai faim.

– Je vois ça !

– Non, j'ai vraiment faim, je t'assure, fit Ianto en se redressant au moment où son estomac se mettait à grogner.

– Ok, alors allons nous restaurer et nous pourrons ensuite reprendre où nous en étions, proposa le Capitaine avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le Gallois enfila son peignoir et partit vers le salon. L'immortel fixa le mouvement du tissu qui semblait donner vie au dragon rouge brodé sur le vêtement puis il suivit son époux, s'installant sur le canapé en le regardant entrer dans la cuisine.

Ianto prépara les assiettes et vit son journal, posé à côté de la machine à café. Il le prit et le caressa quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir et de saisir son stylo. Il marqua la date du jour et les mots coulèrent d'eux-mêmes, s'inscrivant sur le papier.

_Je n'ai vécu que dans l'attente de te trouver, mais je l'ignorais. Pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à être attiré par un homme comme je lui suis par toi. Tu es mon soleil, mon oxygène, sans toi, je ne suis pas complet. Dans tes bras, j'ai connu les passions les plus dévorantes. Tu m'as guidé alors que je croyais ne plus pouvoir me relever. Tu étais là à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de toi. Je serai dans ton coeur pour l'éternité._

Quand il eut terminé, il posa le carnet sur le plateau, emporta le repas et rejoignit son compagnon. Lorsque le jeune homme entra au salon, le leader avait allumé une flambée dans la cheminée et tourna les yeux vers lui, un sourire sur le visage.

– Crois-tu que nous en avions besoin ? demanda l'agent en posant les assiettes.

– Non, mais j'aime l'odeur du bois et sa douce chaleur, répondit l'immortel en se détournant de l'âtre.

Il prit place sur le canapé et son époux lui tendit un T-shirt qu'il passa avant de se servir. Ils apprécièrent les mets préparés par le jeune homme et terminèrent avec un café léger. Quand ils eurent fini, le Gallois se lova contre son époux et posa sa main sur son ventre, caressant la peau du bout du doigt tout en regardant les flammes qui dansaient.

Au bout d'un moment, le Capitaine se rendit compte que les effleurements avaient cessé, l'agent s'était endormi. Son regard tomba sur le journal de son époux et après une hésitation, il le prit. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être écrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce jour si particulier et ouvrit à la dernière page utilisée. Avec un pincement au cœur, il lut ce que son amant avait écrit et décida de faire, lui aussi, une déclaration qui lui montrerait à quel point il l'aimait. Il ouvrit le stylo et laissa les mots se déposer sur le papier.

_J'ai vécu bien d'autres amours, mais pas aussi intenses que celui que je ressens pour toi. J'ai eu des aventures avec toutes sortes d'êtres, humains ou non, mais rien de comparable à ce que mon cœur éprouve en ce moment. Tu es ma vie, mon air, sans toi, je ne pourrais que survivre. Près de toi, je me sens vivant comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Je serai ton guide et je veillerai toujours sur toi, quoiqu'il arrive, tu pourras compter sur moi. Tu seras dans mon cœur pour toujours._

Après avoir relu, il posa le carnet, regarda le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et le secoua doucement.

– Ian, nous serons mieux dans la chambre, fit-il quand son compagnon ouvrit les yeux.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu dormais, viens te coucher, répondit le leader en se levant pour aller étouffer les dernières braises.

– Je suis désolé.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, nous avons eu une journée éprouvante et le boulot est difficile en ce moment, une personne de moins est assez handicapant, vous avez tous besoin de repos.

– Je le sais bien, mais nous allons nous débrouiller, ne t'en fais pas. Respecte les conseils de Owen et laisse-nous gérer le reste, tu veux bien ?

Le Capitaine le regarda quelques instants, son époux faisait preuve de professionnalisme et il lui avait confié la direction des interventions sans le moindre problème. Sa capacité lui permettait de seconder ses collègues aussi bien qu'il le faisait lui-même avant de tomber enceint, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour son équipe.

– D'accord, finit-il par lâcher. Allons nous coucher, tu veux bien ?

– Oui, j'arrive, fit le jeune homme en prenant la vaisselle pour aller la déposer dans la cuisine.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, le leader était allongé dans le lit et attendait qu'il le rejoigne. Il ouvrit la couette et le Gallois se lova contre lui après l'avoir tendrement embrassé.

– Bonne nuit Cariad, souffla-t-il avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Détendus et heureux, les deux hommes se laissèrent emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Au matin, Ianto s'éveilla le premier et resta un long moment à observer son compagnon. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que, la veille, il avait uni sa vie à cet homme exceptionnel. Il laissa son regard caresser le corps alangui et sourit en voyant la bosse de l'abdomen. Lentement, il se pencha, ne pouvant résister à l'envie qu'il avait d'embrasser la petite colline qui abritait leur bébé.

Jack gémit, mais ne bougea pas. Il avait senti les lèvres fraîches se poser sur son épiderme, mais il voulait prolonger ce moment tendre d'un père et de son enfant, même si celui-ci était encore invisible à leurs yeux. Finalement, il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure du jeune homme qui se redressa pour venir l'embrasser.

– Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

– Tu as bien dormi Cariad ?

– Merveilleusement bien, j'étais auprès de mon époux, que demander de plus.

_À suivre…_


	51. Chapter 51

Kimmy Lyn : Fais attention à ta ligne (hi hi hi)

* * *

**_Chapitre 51_**

Le jeune homme le fixa sans rien dire puis il se leva et attrapa son peignoir. Il quitta la chambre sous le regard un peu surpris du leader qui captait des pensées embrouillées. Il sortit du lit et enfila un T-shirt puis le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

– Tu as un problème Ian ?

– Non, que vas-tu chercher ? demanda le Gallois sans se tourner.

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus sûr de ton choix.

– Je le suis Jack, fit-il en le regardant brusquement, je le suis, tu ne dois pas en douter, mais j'ai si peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver ! Forth est toujours dans la nature et chaque fois que nous devrons quitter la maison, il nous faudra une escorte.

– Ce n'est que provisoire, ne t'en fais donc pas.

À ce moment, on toqua à la porte et le jeune homme se dégagea pour aller ouvrir. En reconnaissant ses collègues, il sourit et les invita à entrer. Finley salua l'immortel et s'avança vers le canapé, suivi par son compagnon.

– Vous voulez un café ? s'enquit l'agent Jones.

– Oui, merci, répondit Declan. Alors Jack, comment te sens-tu ?

– Bien, nous allons aller au Hub et je resterai dans mon bureau.

– Vous venez de vous marier, je pensais que vous auriez pris quelques jours.

– Pour le moment ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais bien. Nous avons des choses à régler et tant que je peux encore me déplacer, je voudrais mettre tout en ordre avant de passer la main.

– D'accord, mais tu pourrais te connecter en visio !

– Sans doute, mais nous n'avons pas encore fait l'installation. Je verrai ça avec Ianto.

– Voir quoi ? demanda le plus jeune en revenant avec les tasses.

– Mettre un ordinateur dans la villa pour que nous restions en contact quand je ne pourrai plus venir à la base, fit l'immortel.

– J'avais déjà commencé à y réfléchir et j'ai regardé le matériel qui nous sera nécessaire. Je demanderai à Tosh de préparer un programme qui puisse nous permettre de basculer la surveillance ici lorsque nous quitterons le Hub.

– Tu vois Declan, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire, vous n'aurez même pas la paix quand je serai coincé ici, fit Jack avec un sourire ironique.

Ils se mirent à rire puis le Gallois passa dans la chambre pour aller s'habiller, l'immortel lui emboîtant le pas. Tandis qu'il mettait ses vêtements, le Capitaine regardait son compagnon, il sentait qu'il était inquiet, mais ne pouvait rien faire. La seule ligne de défense qu'ils avaient pour le moment était les deux militaires qui les attendaient dans le salon.

– Cesse de te faire du souci Ian, souffla le leader en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme le fixa dans la glace et lui sourit doucement puis se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'écarter. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils rejoignirent leurs collègues et quittèrent la villa pour se rendre au Hub.

Le soir, les deux hommes rentrèrent chez eux et Ianto vit son journal. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de le laisser sur la table et le prit puis l'ouvrit. Quand il vit les quelques lignes que son époux avait écrites, il eut les larmes aux yeux et décida de mettre un complément.

_Deux hommes, deux coeurs, deux âmes, mais un seul amour qui durera l'éternité…_

Avec un sourire, il referma le carnet et le rangea dans le tiroir de la table basse puis rejoignit son compagnon.

oOoOo

Les semaines passèrent plus ou moins tranquillement, rythmées par les différentes interventions nécessaires pour nettoyer la ville. Comme prévu, le Gallois avait acheté un matériel informatique à la pointe de la technologie et Tosh avait créé un programme qui permettait à l'immortel de prendre la main sur les ordinateurs de la base tout en étant confortablement installé à la villa.

Le leader venait moins souvent, laissant la jeune femme le remplacer. Elle était secondée par l'agent Jones qui s'occupait de l'administratif. Assis derrière le bureau de son amant, il allumait l'écran et avait son compagnon en visio, ce qui leur permettait de discuter des dossiers en cours, mais également de garder un contact bien plus présent que par téléphone. Tandis que le jeune homme parlait, l'immortel le contemplait sans rien dire, passant doucement sa main sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait.

Un jour qu'ils faisaient le point sur les derniers rapports, Ianto leva les yeux en entendant son époux laisser échapper un petit cri.

– Jack, tout va bien ? fit-il brusquement inquiet.

– Oui, ce n'est rien, juste un coup de pied, répondit-il avec un sourire, posant sa paume ouverte sur sa peau, sentant en dessous de légers mouvements avant un nouveau coup.

– Il bouge ? demanda le Gallois incrédule.

– Oh oui alors !

– Ça fait longtemps ?

– Quelques jours, mais c'était léger, je pensais que je l'avais imaginé, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est vigoureux.

Ianto se redressa, les larmes au bord des yeux et tourna la tête vers la porte en entendant toquer. Tosh s'approcha et s'inquiéta.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Non, souffla-t-il.

– Pourtant, on dirait que tu vas pleurer !

– Ce n'est rien Tosh, fit l'immortel la faisant se tourner vers l'écran. Je lui ai dit que le bébé venait de bouger.

– C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial !

– Qu'est-ce qui est génial ? demanda le médecin en entrant à son tour.

– Leur bébé a bougé, lança la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

– Eh bien, il en aura mis du temps, je pensais que tu l'aurais senti bien avant, fit Owen en se penchant sur l'écran.

– Comme je l'ai dit à Ianto, je n'ai pas su reconnaître les signes.

– Ok, ce soir, je vais passer chez toi, je voudrais t'examiner.

– Pas de problème, vous êtes les bienvenus, vous le savez bien.

– Oui, alors à tout à l'heure. Ianto, j'ai besoin de matériel pour l'infirmerie, je te laisse mon dossier, si tu pouvais y jeter un coup d'œil et me dire ce que tu en penses et s'il est possible d'avoir les fonds nécessaires !

– Je vais voir ça, fit-il en prenant les documents. Tosh, tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

– Oui, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais nous faire du café, demanda-elle avec une petite moue.

– Bien sûr. Jack, je te laisse quelques minutes, je reviens.

– Je t'attends, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre, fit-il bougon.

Le Gallois se mit à rire et sortit du bureau avec ses collègues. Il prépara la boisson et la distribua, donnant les tasses aux deux militaires qui revenaient d'intervention.

– Eh bien, fit Ianto, j'ai l'impression que votre sortie n'a pas été de tout repos. Declan, tu iras voir Owen qu'il s'assure que tu vas bien.

– D'accord, mais je te demande quelques minutes, nous avons couru dans toute la ville, ils sont épuisants ces Weevils !

– Oh oui ! Nous les avons coursés suffisamment souvent pour le savoir, répondit l'agent Jones. Pendant que vous êtes là, je voulais vous proposer une sortie au restaurant, mettons vendredi soir. Jack a besoin de se changer les idées, je pense que ce serait bien d'aller dîner ensemble.

– Tu lui en as parlé ? demanda Owen.

– Non, pas encore, mais ça pourrait lui faire une surprise, je peux lui dire que nous devons sortir en lui cachant la véritable destination et que l'on se retrouve dans un restaurant.

– Ça marche pour nous, fit Declan après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Nous viendrons vous chercher.

– Il ne faut pas vous déranger, je pense que le soir, il n'y a rien à craindre.

– Forth est toujours dans la nature, nous avons fait attention jusqu'ici, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable, renchérit Finley.

– Ok, vous avez gagné ! Owen, Tosh, qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Que je vais réserver pour sept dès maintenant, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

La voyant partir d'un pas décidé, les quatre hommes se mirent à rire. Après avoir repris son sérieux, le Gallois s'excusa et retourna dans le bureau de l'immortel.

En fin d'après-midi, Finley passa prévenir le jeune homme qu'ils étaient prêts. Celui-ci ferma la session après avoir basculé les commandes à la villa puis descendit vérifier que tout était en ordre. Il discuta quelques minutes avec Anjela qui venait de passer le sas après avoir fermé le bureau de l'office, lui indiquant qu'elle était invitée à se joindre à eux pour la soirée du vendredi. Elle eut un petit sourire gêné et fut tentée de refuser, mais Tosh s'approcha et insista pour qu'elle accepte.

– Tu sais, maintenant que tu fais partie de l'équipe, il va falloir t'habituer à de nouvelles façons de voir tes collègues. Jack te l'a dit, nous sommes une grande famille et nous aimons nous retrouver de temps en temps pour passer une bonne soirée.

– Je n'ai jamais connu ça auparavant, fit-elle, à l'Unit, c'était chacun pour soi.

– Je confirme, répondit Finley qui avait écouté la conversation, mais ici, ce n'est pas l'Unit. On se soutient tous et Jack a raison, nous sommes plus que de simples collègues.

Après les avoir observés quelques instants, Anjela sourit et accepta de se joindre à eux. Ianto fut satisfait et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de suivre ses amis jusqu'au garage. Depuis que le leader restait chez lui, les militaires passaient prendre l'agent Jones et le déposaient le soir avant de rentrer chez eux.

Quand il referma la porte de la villa, le Gallois fut plaqué contre le mur par un Capitaine très entreprenant.

– Tu m'as manqué, souffla ce dernier en butinant son cou.

– Jack, tu pourrais au moins me laisser arriver !

– La journée a été longue sans toi…

– Tu exagères, nous étions en visio tout le temps.

– Ce n'est pas pareil, tu n'étais pas près de moi, répondit le leader en glissant sa main sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon qui gémit.

– Humm… Cariad, je t'en prie…

– J'ai envie de toi…

– Jack, ce n'est pas sérieux…

– Et pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceint que je n'ai pas certains besoins, fit le Capitaine en s'écartant légèrement.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça et tu le sais très bien. Laisse-moi au moins le temps d'aller prendre une douche.

– D'accord, mais si je peux venir avec toi… souffla le leader en mordillant son cou.

– Si tu veux…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Tout en marchant, le Gallois retirait ses vêtements, si bien qu'en arrivant dans la salle de bain, il était déjà complètement nu et suivi par le regard gourmand de son amant. Il rentra dans la cabine et se tourna, attirant l'immortel à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsqu'ils furent détectés par le système, l'eau se mit à couler sur les deux hommes enlacés. Ianto s'échappa des bras de son compagnon pour descendre effleurer son ventre de ses lèvres, posant ses mains de chaque côté. Il s'accroupit et commença à flatter le sexe qui réagissait déjà. Jack gémissait doucement aux caresses, mais il avait envie de se perdre en son époux.

– Ian…

Le Gallois se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement avant de tourner le dos au Capitaine qui déposa des baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait se perdre entre les deux lobes fermes qui cachaient le trésor qu'il convoitait. Il glissa un doigt humide dans l'antre chaud et Ianto se cambra, accueillant les deux suivants qui le préparèrent tendrement puis l'immortel les retira et présenta son sexe durci qu'il poussa doucement.

Le jeune homme gémit sous l'intrusion et se pencha un peu plus pour permettre à son compagnon de le prendre entièrement, son abdomen rebondi venant heurter ses fesses. Le Capitaine le tirait à lui à chaque retour dans son corps, cherchant son point sensible qu'il finit par trouver. L'agent Jones trembla sous le plaisir et amorça un mouvement qui fit augmenter la cadence de la pénétration, venant au devant de son compagnon.

Les mains de l'immortel serraient les hanches, se crispant sous la jouissance qui montait puis il alla enrouler ses doigts autour de la virilité de son époux et la masturba en rythme avec ses coups de reins.

– Ian, je… C'est si bon… han…

La cadence accélérait encore, les gémissements des deux hommes laissèrent place à un cri lorsque l'extase les emporta tous les deux. Délicatement, le Capitaine se retira après quelques instants et le jeune homme vint se blottir contre lui, encore secoué par les tremblements qui le parcouraient.

– Je t'aime Cariad, souffla-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres.

– Moi aussi mon cœur, répondit le leader en frissonnant.

– Tu devrais terminer de te doucher et aller te sécher, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid, fit Ianto en saisissant le gel-douche.

Il le savonna vigoureusement et le laissa se rincer puis le regarda s'envelopper dans un drap de bain avant de quitter la pièce. Le jeune homme termina sa toilette et le rejoignit en s'essuyant les cheveux. L'immortel était assis sur le lit et caressait doucement son ventre.

– Tout va bien ? s'enquit le Gallois.

– Oui, il me tarde de faire sa connaissance.

– Owen t'a proposé de connaître le sexe ?

– Oui, mais je ne veux pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Cela a-t-il de l'importance à tes yeux ?

– Non, pas du tout, le principal, c'est qu'il soit en bonne santé.

– En tout cas, il est vigoureux. Il n'a pas arrêté de me donner des coups de pied toute la journée.

– Tu t'es reposé au moins, fit Ianto un peu anxieux.

– Bien sûr, je n'ai que ça à faire, tu devrais le savoir. Ce n'est pas d'être en visio avec toi qui va me fatiguer.

– Oui, je le comprends, mais Owen t'a demandé de faire attention.

Le Gallois le regarda quelques instants et lui vola un baiser.

– Au fait, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi vendredi soir, tu penses que ça serait possible ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Ça dépend de ton état de fatigue.

– Non, ça ira et en plus, ça me fera du bien de prendre l'air, j'ai envie d'aller marcher un peu dans la ville. Depuis des jours, je dois me contenter du jardin et j'aimerai bien voir autre chose, je te l'avoue.

– D'accord, alors nous irons faire une balade. Tu as faim ?

– Oui, j'ai l'impression que ce petit monstre n'est jamais rassasié, j'ai passé du temps le nez dans le frigo, il va falloir aller faire des provisions, fit Jack avec une petite moue qui fit sourire son partenaire.

– Aucune importance, c'est prévu, répondit le Gallois. Je demanderai au livreur de passer demain. Si tu as des préférences, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je les ferai ajouter.

– Tu ne trouves pas que tu me gâtes assez ?

– Non Cariad, j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire encore plus.

Ianto l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine. Il ferma son peignoir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner.

Après avoir dîné, les deux hommes allèrent se coucher, se laissant emporter dans de doux rêves, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

oOoOo

La fin de semaine se passa tranquillement. Anjela avait pris ses marques à l'institut et semblait très heureuse de son sort. Tous les membres de l'équipe la considéraient comme l'une des leurs et après quelques hésitations, elle avait fini par accepter cette amitié qui contrastait avec la froideur de ses anciens collègues de l'Unit. Elle avait discuté avec les deux militaires, après avoir appris qu'ils avaient, eux aussi, quitté les rangs de l'organisation londonienne pour intégrer l'institut.

En fin d'après-midi, Ianto bascula les alarmes sur l'ordinateur de la villa et après avoir nourri les pensionnaires et s'être assuré que tout était en ordre, il accompagna ses collègues qui le déposèrent chez lui. Ils devaient revenir chercher leur leader et son compagnon deux heures plus tard et ils se hâtèrent de rentrer chez eux pour se changer en prévision de la soirée.

Jack avait essayé de faire parler le Gallois, mais celui-ci n'avait rien lâché, il était bien décidé à ce que son époux passe un bon moment, entouré des autres membres de l'équipe qui attendaient ça depuis quelques jours.

Lorsque Finley sonna à la porte, l'immortel enfila son manteau, tendu par son compagnon puis alla ouvrir. Quand il sortit, il regarda dans la rue, tout semblait tranquille, mais quelque chose le perturbait. Cependant, il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas que la soirée soit annulée. Il s'installa dans le véhicule et discuta quelques instants avec son subordonné en attendant que son partenaire ferme la maison et vienne les rejoindre avec le militaire.

Declan démarra et se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Plusieurs fois, le Capitaine tenta de connaître leur destination, mais aucun des trois hommes ne céda. Finalement, Jack se laissa conduire, regardant le paysage défiler par la vitre.

Ils s'engagèrent sur St David, Mill Lane et longèrent Bute Park. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant le Wagamama, restaurant asiatique aux façades vitrées modernes. Tout en regardant la devanture, l'immortel descendit de voiture avec ses amis et les autres membres, déjà arrivés, les rejoignirent.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous devions aller faire une balade ? demanda le leader en fixant son compagnon.

– Si, mais on peut dîner avant, tu ne crois pas ? Et j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de réunir tout le monde puisque tu ne viens plus au Hub.

– Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de passer leur soirée avec leur chef, y as-tu pensé ?

– Oui et ce repas a été organisé avec leur accord.

Les autres membres approuvèrent les paroles du Gallois et l'immortel abdiqua, se laissant entraîner vers les portes. Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent accueilli par un serveur qui les conduisit jusqu'à la terrasse que le Gallois avait réservée. L'intérieur du restaurant présentait de longues tables et il voulait que le groupe ait une certaine intimité.

Quand ils furent installés, on leur laissa les cartes et ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, riant comme des collégiens en goguette. De temps en temps, le Capitaine regardait autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un arriver. Il percevait des bribes de pensées qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille, mais il finit par occulter la gêne qu'il ressentait lorsque son époux posa sa main sur la sienne, l'encourageant à participer à la conversation.

_À suivre…_


	52. Chapter 52

Kimmy Lun : Mais non, que vas-tu penser ?

* * *

**_Chapitre 52_**

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les plats étaient bien accommodés et d'un très bon niveau culinaire. L'immortel passa une très bonne soirée et raconta même quelques anecdotes de ses voyages passés. Quand ils eurent fini leur café, le Gallois proposa d'aller faire quelques pas dans Bute Park tout proche et tous acquiescèrent.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant, largement remerciés par le serveur qui avait été gratifié d'un généreux pourboire par l'agent Jones qui s'était déclaré satisfait de son travail puis ils pénétrèrent dans le parc silencieux à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Ianto avait glissé sa main dans celle de son compagnon et Jack l'avait embrassé furtivement avant de suivre les autres membres qui discutaient devant eux. Le sentiment de malaise du Capitaine fut ravivé lorsqu'il entendit de légers bruits. Il se concentra, tentant de percevoir un détail qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'il y avait un danger imminent, mais le silence se fit de nouveau et il continua sa balade. De temps en temps, il caressait son ventre, percevant sous sa paume les mouvements du bébé. Il sourit en sentant un coup de pied plus violent que les autres, l'obligeant à s'arrêter quelques instants.

Tout à coup, une ombre se dressa devant eux, les faisant stopper brusquement. Declan vit l'éclat d'une arme et se mit devant Angela qui était près d'eux. Lentement, il recula jusqu'à rejoindre le leader qui avait reconnu la silhouette.

– Vous êtes vraiment têtu, fit ce dernier, vous en venez maintenant à nous affronter tous ensemble ! Qu'espérez-vous ?

– Ce que j'essaie de récupérer depuis longtemps et j'ai bien l'intention d'y arriver, répondit Forth en sortant de l'ombre.

– Vous avez du mal à comprendre on dirait, lâcha l'immortel. Vous n'avez pas réussi à emmener Ianto alors qu'il n'était pas protégé, vous croyez que vous y arriverez aujourd'hui alors que nous sommes tous là ?

L'homme les regarda, goguenard, il avait remarqué les mouvements du Capitaine et ses soupçons furent confirmés quand un coup de vent souleva le pan du manteau militaire.

– Torchwood abrite décidément de bien curieux spécimens ! lança le Général, son arme pointée sur le Capitaine. Votre ami peut revenir à la vie et vous, il semblerait…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, les yeux vrillés dans ceux de l'immortel. Il fit un pas et fut aussitôt mis en joue par les deux militaires qui s'étaient approchés.

– Du calme, Messieurs, lâcha Forth en leur coulant un regard de biais, voudriez-vous perdre votre leader pour un peu trop de zèle ? Capitaine, vous allez venir avec moi !

– Pas question !

– Ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête, vous savez bien que j'aime étudier ce qui me paraît intéressant et j'avoue que vous me semblez être un cas unique !

– Ce n'est pas une raison, je ne suis pas un animal de laboratoire !

– Votre ami semblait d'accord sur ce point lorsqu'il était entre mes mains !

– Ce que vous avez fait à Ianto est innommable ! À quoi cela vous a-t-il servi ?

– À étancher ma soif d'apprendre, d'en connaître toujours plus sur le genre humain, savoir jusqu'où l'homme pourrait aller ! Et je suis certain qu'avec vous, je pourrai franchir un nouveau palier ! Alors venez, ne m'obligez pas à aller vous chercher !

– Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous obéir, vous êtes seul et nous sommes sept !

– Effectivement, ça pourrait poser un problème, mais…

Il arrêta brusquement de parler et tira en direction de Tosh qui prit la balle dans le bras. Elle lâcha son arme en poussant un cri de douleur et plaqua sa main sur la blessure. Owen s'approcha pour la soutenir et regarda en direction de son leader, cherchant à savoir s'il devait répliquer, mais Jack fit un signe presque imperceptible immédiatement capté par son subordonné.

– Vous n'êtes plus que cinq puisque votre médecin qui est maintenant occupé, vous voyez, mes chances augmentent !

– Ça ne servira à rien, je ne viendrai pas !

– Dans ce cas, vous allez m'obliger à descendre vos partenaires, les uns après les autres, répondit le Général, une lueur de folie dans le regard.

– Vous n'en aurez pas l'occasion, lança Finley.

– Que c'est dommage ! Je vais devoir m'occuper de vous alors, fit-il en pointant son arme vers lui.

Au moment où il tirait, Declan se précipita pour protéger son compagnon et la balle le rata de peu. Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol, Anjela s'accroupit rapidement et le Général, voyant que décidément son désir ne pourrait pas se réaliser, se retourna vers le leader.

– Votre équipe est très solidaire, fit-il, mais que va-t-elle faire sans chef.

– Cela vous servira à quoi de me tuer ?

– À pouvoir vous autopsier et ainsi en connaître plus sur vous ! Pour moi, que vous soyez vivant ou mort n'a pas d'importance !

Avant que le Capitaine puisse faire un geste, une déflagration résonna et l'immortel fut violemment bousculé par le Gallois qui venait de se précipiter sur lui, prenant la balle à sa place.

– Ianto, non ! cria Jack au moment où un tonnerre de coups de feu retentit.

Tenant son époux contre lui, il regarda les autres membres qui venaient de décharger leur arme sur le Général gisant maintenant à plat ventre dans l'herbe qui commençait à se teinter de son sang.

Il se baissa et allongea le jeune homme qui tentait de garder les yeux ouverts, mais la grande Faucheuse étendait déjà ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

– Ian, murmura Jack douloureusement, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

– Tu ne dois pas… mourir, souffla l'agent avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

L'immortel laissa couler ses larmes et serra son compagnon contre lui. Il savait qu'il allait revenir, mais le voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur.

Soutenant Tosh, Owen rejoignit son leader, suivi par les deux militaires et Anjela qui était secouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il aida la jeune informaticienne à s'asseoir et se pencha sur son ami qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

– Anjie, tu vas bien ? s'enquit Declan en voyant sa collègue très pâle et tremblante.

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter.

– Jack, fit Owen doucement, il vaudrait mieux rentrer à la base, ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici, les coups de feu risquent d'avoir alerté quelqu'un et il faut que je soigne Tosh.

Le Capitaine hocha la tête et se redressa. Il laissa Finley et son partenaire porter le Gallois et se dirigea vers le SUV, un bras passé autour des épaules d'Anjela. Il s'installa sur la banquette arrière et accueillit son époux contre lui. La Japonaise monta à l'avant, Owen se mit au volant et les trois autres membres prirent place dans le second véhicule après avoir déposé le corps dans le coffre du 4x4.

Le trajet de retour se fit dans le silence, le leader fixait le visage de son compagnon, attendant patiemment que ce dernier revienne à la vie, ce qui se fit bientôt dans la douleur de l'air qui envahit à nouveau les poumons.

– Tout va bien, souffla l'immortel en le serrant un peu plus. Détends-toi, ça va passer.

Le Gallois se mit à respirer rapidement, comme s'il voulait combler le manque d'oxygène puis il se relâcha lentement. Quand il eut totalement repris conscience, Jack l'aida à s'asseoir et tourna son visage vers lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, étouffant un gémissement de soulagement.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme essuya la larme qui glissait sur la joue de son époux et apposa sa main sur son ventre.

– Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, souffla-t-il.

Jack hocha la tête, il le comprenait parfaitement, mais il éprouvait une douleur indicible qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Son compagnon était mort en voulant protéger la petite vie qui grandissait en lui et il était conscient que s'il avait été à sa place, il en aurait fait de même.

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle et Ianto croisa le regard de Owen dans le rétroviseur. Le Gallois posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tosh qui lui fit un sourire un peu grimaçant.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parking souterrain, Ianto aida son leader à descendre de voiture. À un peu plus de six mois de grossesse, il éprouvait quelques difficultés à se déplacer, ayant des douleurs dans les jambes et le dos. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir qui conduisait au Hub. En passant le sas, ils furent accueillis par un cri venant du ptérodactyle qui regagna son antre sitôt que le Gallois lui eut lancé sa gourmandise.

Owen accompagna Tosh à l'infirmerie où ils furent rejoints par le Capitaine et son compagnon. La jeune femme s'allongea sur la table, la main toujours crispée sur sa blessure.

– Comment te sens-tu ma belle ? demanda l'immortel en passant ses doigts sur la joue.

– Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, le principal, c'est que tu n'aies pas été blessé, fit-elle avec à l'esprit les conséquences qu'aurait pu avoir sa mort.

– Je suis vivant grâce à vous tous et je vous en remercie, répondit-il en serrant son époux contre lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple balade pourrait être aussi dangereuse.

– Qui aurait pu le dire ? demanda Finley, cet homme était fou !

– C'est possible, accorda le leader.

– Jack, qu'allons-nous faire de son corps ? s'enquit Declan.

– Je dois y réfléchir.

– Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait le rendre à l'Unit ?

– Sans doute, mais je dois voir ça avec Martha. Vu le nombre d'impacts, il y aura forcément des questions et je ne veux pas que vous soyez inquiétés.

– Nous assumerons, fit Finley.

– Je le sais bien, mais il peut y avoir un autre moyen.

– Jack, intervint Ianto, tu as besoin de te reposer, fais-moi plaisir et va t'allonger.

– D'accord, mais je veux que Owen t'ausculte.

– Pas de problème. Je t'accompagne à ta chambre et je reviens, juste le temps qu'il s'occupe de Tosh.

– Ok.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la baie médicale et descendirent dans les sous-sols. Ianto pensait qu'il ne valait mieux pas que l'immortel s'installe dans sa chambre sous le bureau, l'accès par l'échelle n'étant pas pratique, Jack réintégra donc les anciens quartiers de Finley . Quand le leader se fut allongé, le Gallois retourna voir son collègue qui s'assura que sa blessure était bien guérie puis il fit une tournée de café qu'il distribua.

Le médecin s'occupa également d'Anjela qui commençait à se remettre doucement de la frayeur qu'elle avait eue. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et remercia les militaires de l'avoir protégée.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda doucement la jeune femme en s'approchant de l'agent Jones.

– Il n'a rien, rassure-toi. Et toi ?

– J'avoue que j'ai eu peur !

– Je m'en doute, ce n'est pas ainsi que je prévoyais la fin de soirée, mais nous allons rester ici, il n'est pas question qu'il reprenne la voiture pour rentrer, nous verrons ça demain. Je pense que maintenant, nous allons pouvoir te trouver un appartement sympathique. Ce sera bien mieux que les sous-sols du Hub, fit-il en faisant sourire sa collègue.

– Oui, sans doute, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

– En aucun cas, je connais une agence immobilière qui se chargera de te proposer quelque chose d'agréable. Je pourrai te conseiller si tu le souhaites.

– Oui, bien sûr. Je te remercie, tu es vraiment gentil.

– C'est bien normal, crois-moi. Forth n'est plus là pour te poser des problèmes, à nous non plus d'ailleurs, alors tu vas pouvoir souffler et reprendre le cours de ta vie.

– Tu veux que je quitte l'institut ? demanda-t-elle soudain paniquée.

– Mais non voyons, mais une jolie jeune femme comme toi ne doit pas rester seule. Tu vas bien te trouver un gentil garçon qui voudra bien faire ton bonheur.

Owen s'approcha en voyant des larmes dans les yeux d'Anjela. Il posa sa main sur son bras et regarda le Gallois.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien, juste une mauvaise compréhension d'une chose que j'ai dite.

– Oh ! S'il te fait des misères, il ne faut pas hésiter à nous le dire Anjie, nous nous occuperons de lui, répondit-il sur un air faussement dur.

– Non, tout va bien, fit-elle rapidement, c'est juste que je dois trouver un appartement et je pensais que je devais également quitter Torchwood.

– En voilà une idée !

– C'est de ma faute, je lui ai dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle reprenne le cours de sa vie et elle a pensé qu'elle devait partir, reprit Ianto.

– Bien, puisque tout est réglé, nous allons rentrer. Finley et Declan sont déjà partis, je voulais te prévenir, fit le médecin.

– D'accord, je vais aller rejoindre Jack. À demain alors et embrasse Tosh pour moi.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit le praticien avant de planter un baiser sur la joue de sa collègue qui se mit brusquement à rougir. À demain Anjie et ne te laisse pas faire par ces deux-là !

– Bonne nuit Owen, fit-elle doucement.

Ils le regardèrent partir puis Ianto termina de nettoyer avant de prendre congé et de se rendre auprès de son époux, laissant la jeune femme regagner ses quartiers.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, le Gallois resta un instant à fixer le corps alangui, il avait eu peur ce soir, peur de perdre le petit trésor qu'abritait son compagnon. Il savait que le Capitaine ne risquait rien, il lui serait revenu, comme toujours, mais pas le bébé qu'il protégeait en son sein.

– Dois-je aller te chercher ? entendit-il soudain.

– Non, j'arrive Cariad.

– Tu devrais arrêter de penser mon ange, c'est fini maintenant, nous allons être tranquilles.

– Tu oublies qu'il y a un corps à rendre à l'Unit, comment vont-ils prendre le fait que nous ayons descendu l'un de leurs Généraux ?

– Martha se chargera de le leur faire comprendre, cet homme était fou et elle le sait. Viens près de moi.

Ianto s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit puis se pencha et captura les lèvres de son époux pour un doux baiser.

– Comment va Anjela ? demanda soudain le leader.

– Mieux, mais elle a été secouée. Demain, je vais aller voir l'agence immobilière avec elle pour qu'elle puisse se trouver un appartement agréable. Quand je le lui ai proposé, elle a pensé qu'elle devait quitter l'institut, je m'étais mal exprimé. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée semble-t-il.

– Nous nous en occuperons. Il est vrai qu'elle sera bien mieux en ville, il lui faudra quelque chose de grand et lumineux, donnant sur des espaces verts si c'est possible.

– J'ai déjà ma petite idée, fit le Gallois, mais pour le moment, je pense qu'il est temps de dormir, tu ne crois pas ?

– Si, je t'attendais.

– J'arrive, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, répondit le jeune homme en ôtant sa cravate.

Il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et en revint dix minutes plus tard, une serviette autour des reins et les cheveux humides. Il se glissa dans le lit près de son compagnon qui souleva la couette et se lova contre lui après l'avoir tendrement embrassé. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes sombraient dans les bras du divin Morphée.

Au matin, Ianto s'éveilla le premier et regarda son époux dormir. Sans bruit, il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine après avoir rapidement enfilé ses vêtements. Il prépara les boissons et revint dans la chambre. Il posa les tasses sur la table de nuit et se pencha pour souffler doucement sur le visage du leader. Celui-ci gémit puis il leva la main et attira le Gallois à lui pour l'embrasser.

– Bonjour toi, souffla-t-il quand ils s'écartèrent.

– Tu as bien dormi ?

– Oui.

– Anjela ne doit pas encore être réveillée, mais je lui ai laissé du café frais, fit le jeune homme en lui tendant sa boisson.

– Que ferait-on sans toi ?

– Les autres, je ne sais pas, mais toi, tu t'ennuierais sans doute, sans parler que tu n'aurais pas ta drogue matinale.

– De quelle drogue parles-tu ? De celle-ci ou de toi ? fit Jack taquin.

– Des deux, pourquoi pas ! Bien, je vais y retourner, prends ton temps. Je pense que Owen voudra te voir en arrivant.

– C'est possible.

Le jeune homme se leva et allait quitter la pièce quand il se ravisa, il s'approcha de son époux et l'embrassa avant de sortir.

Quand il arriva dans la zone informatique, Anjela sortait de la cuisine et lui sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle et discuta quelques instants avant de tourner la tête vers le sas qui venait de basculer.

– Bonjour, lança Tosh en entrant.

– Salut Ianto ! fit le médecin, Anjie ! Euh… Jack n'est pas là ?

– Il est toujours en bas, répondit le Gallois, je lui ai dit de prendre son temps.

– Comment est-il ?

– Il a bien dormi, si tu veux aller le voir, je l'ai prévenu que tu descendrais peut-être.

– Non, ça ira, nous discuterons quand il arrivera, de toute façon, je veux lui faire passer un petit examen et le matériel est ici.

– Ok, je vais vous préparer du café, fit le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

Quand il revint, le leader avait rejoint les membres présents et Finley arrivait avec son compagnon. Il leur tendit les tasses et s'assit sur le canapé près du Capitaine qui bavardait avec Anjela.

– De quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquit-il.

– Je lui disais de te faire confiance pour lui trouver un petit nid où elle se sentirait bien. Tu n'as pas ton pareil pour dénicher les bonnes adresses.

– Je t'en prie, c'est surtout l'agence qui va avoir du boulot, j'ai mon idée sur ce qu'il lui faudrait et ça ne sera peut-être pas facile.

– Il faut que ça reste dans mes moyens, intervint la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

– Pour ça, tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis, Torchwood paie bien mieux que l'Unit, tu peux me croire, lâcha Finley qui s'était accroupi devant eux pour écouter la conversation. De toute façon, Ianto est le champion des économies, je ne pense pas qu'il te propose un appartement qui serait trop cher à ses yeux.

– Tout à fait, il faut garder de l'argent pour le reste, fit Jack en s'amusant de la teinte cramoisie qu'avait pris le visage de son amant. Il te faudra le meubler et te trouver un gentil galant qui voudra bien partager ta vie. Rester seule n'est pas agréable, tu peux me croire !

– Je verrai ça, pour le moment, ce n'est pas dans mes prévisions immédiates, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

– Jack, le bureau est fermé ce matin, nous pourrions aller en ville pour aller déposer une demande, proposa Ianto.

– Oui, bien sûr, ramenez le repas pour ce midi en même temps.

– D'accord. Anjie, quand tu seras prête, nous irons si tu veux bien.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, mais elle était visiblement gênée.

– Ian ne va pas te manger, tu sais, souffla le leader après avoir capté ses pensées. Il n'a pas son pareil pour trouver ce dont nous pouvons avoir besoin, c'est tout. Fais lui confiance, tu ne le regretteras pas.

– D'accord, mais je m'en veux.

– Il n'y a aucune raison, fit le Gallois, si je ne voulais pas t'aider, je n'aurais pas proposé de venir avec toi. Ne l'oublie pas, tu n'es plus à l'Unit.

– Je te remercie, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

_À suivre…_


	53. Chapter 53

Kimmy Lyn : Bin non, il reste encore 5 chapitres pour terminer ce qui est encore en suspend... Bonne lecture et merci de toujours me suivre.

* * *

**_Chapitre 53_**

Quand l'immortel eut terminé sa boisson, il monta à son bureau, suivi par son époux. Il avait l'intention d'appeler Martha pour la prévenir du décès du Général et n'avait aucune intention de se déplacer à Londres.

– Bien, je vais te laisser, fit Ianto, Anjie m'attend, je viens de la voir arriver.

– Je te dirai ce qui aura été décidé avec l'Unit, donne-moi un baiser avant de partir.

Le Gallois s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement puis il passa ses mains sur le ventre en une douce caresse avant de se redresser et de quitter la pièce.

Quand elle le vit descendre l'escalier, la jeune femme enfila sa veste et s'avança. Ils prirent l'ascenseur invisible et l'agent Jones sourit en voyant la surprise de sa collègue. Une fois sur la place, ils se rendirent à l'agence immobilière et passèrent près d'une heure à faire une sélection des différents appartements qui pourraient convenir à la jeune femme.

– Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons aller visiter ceux qui ne sont pas très loin. Ainsi vous pourriez vous faire une idée du quartier, fit l'agent qui les avait reçu.

– D'accord, répondit Ianto, autant commencer dès aujourd'hui.

Après avoir eu l'assentiment de sa collègue, ils quittèrent l'agence pour se rendre à la première adresse. Le jeune homme observait les alentours, il voulait s'assurer, avant tout, que le quartier serait sûr pour Anjela. Puis ils suivirent l'agent qui les fit entrer dans un grand appartement. Ils en firent le tour, mais la vue n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Aller sur un balcon pour voir les voisins d'en face dans leur salon n'était pas l'idéal !

Ils continuèrent les visites, rayant au fur et à mesure les choix refusés puis ils arrivèrent en lisière de Llandtaf Fieds sur Llanfair Road. De l'autre côté de la rue, s'étendait la pelouse bien entretenue du parc et Ianto ne cacha pas son enthousiasme pour l'endroit. Ils entrèrent et détaillèrent l'ensemble de la maison. Celle-ci avait un étage avec deux chambres et une salle de bain et au rez-de-chaussée, un grand salon et la cuisine.

– Je crois que nous avons trouvé, fit le jeune homme. C'est exactement ce que je recherchais pour mon amie.

– Oh, je croyais que vous étiez mariés, fit l'agent.

– Je le suis, répondit le Gallois, mais mon époux n'a pas pu venir, donc je me suis dévoué. Anjela est arrivée récemment à Cardiff et elle ne connaît pas la ville, je lui ai proposé de lui servir de guide.

Il sourit après avoir vu l'air déçu de la jeune femme quand il lui avait dit qu'il était marié. Un instant auparavant, elle avait affiché un grand sourire et avait bien vite déchanté. Encore une beau jeune homme inaccessible et par la faute… d'un autre homme ! Quel manque de chance !

– Bien, quand pensez-vous que les papiers pourraient être prêts ? demanda-t-il.

– Eh bien sans doute demain, je dois appeler le propriétaire pour l'informer de la location.

– Alors nous allons vous laisser, nous devons retourner travailler.

– Vous pouvez visiter des appartements pendant votre temps de travail ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

– Oui, nous avons un patron conciliant. Au revoir Mademoiselle, fit-il en invitant sa collègue à le suivre.

Une fois dans le SUV, elle garda les yeux fixés sur la façade de la maison, Ianto avait raison, elle était faite pour elle. Elle espérait maintenant que le propriétaire accepterait de la lui louer.

Ianto démarra et quelques dizaines minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le parking du Hub après s'être arrêtés pour acheter le déjeuner. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir et prirent l'ascenseur en discutant. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle centrale, Tosh releva la tête et leur sourit.

– Eh bien ! entendirent-ils, vous avez visité tous les appartements de Cardiff ?

– Non Jack, mais ce qu'on lui proposait n'était pas ce que nous cherchions.

– Et vous avez trouvé ?

– Oui, l'agence doit nous rappeler, mais je pense que ça va se faire. Nous avons déniché une petite maison de ville sur Llanfair Road.

– Mais c'est près de chez nous ! intervint Declan. Si tu veux Anjie, nous pourrons te prendre le matin pour venir bosser.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en rougissant un peu.

– Bien, je vous propose d'aller déjeuner, fit Ianto.

L'immortel était descendu et s'approcha de lui. Il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, faisant soupirer son époux, puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

– Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de s'écarter pour se rendre en salle de conférence.

Pendant un instant, l'agent Jones resta sans bouger puis il se reprit et passa dans la cuisine pour réchauffer les plats.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses collègues, tous discutaient des recherches entreprises le matin même pour permettre à la jeune femme de quitter le Hub. Maintenant qu'elle ne craignait plus rien, il était temps qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main. Ianto allait commencer à manger quand son téléphone sonna, voyant le nom du correspondant, il décrocha avec un sourire, mais après quelques secondes, celui-ci disparut.

– Ian, que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'immortel.

Le jeune homme regardait Anjela qui semblait avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Vous êtes certaine de sa réponse ? demanda l'agent Jones.

– Oui, absolument, il devait me prévenir que finalement, il avait décidé de la vendre. Donc il faudra que votre amie trouve autre chose.

– C'est gênant quand même.

– Je vous comprends, mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien y faire.

Le Gallois tourna la tête vers son époux qui venait de poser sa main sur son bras, écoutant ses pensées. Il comprenait le dilemme de son compagnon et se décida.

– Donne-moi le téléphone, fit-il.

Ianto le lui tendit et le Capitaine reprit la conversation.

– Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis le supérieur de Melle Bering, préparez les papiers pour la vente, il n'y aura pas de problème.

Anjela fut surprise par les paroles et voulut protester, mais l'immortel lui fit signe de se taire. Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, Jack rendit l'appareil et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

– Voilà, tu vas pouvoir emménager dès que tu le voudras, la maison est à toi.

– Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de la payer !

– Ce n'est pas un problème, je vais te faire une avance et tu rembourseras l'institut par prélèvements sur ton salaire. Ianto, c'est possible, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, tout à fait, je verrai avec toi pour les mensualités et je mettrai ça en place.

– Tu vois, il y a des problèmes, mais il y a aussi des solutions. Bien, si on mangeait maintenant, j'ai faim ! lâcha-t-il, faisant sourire ses collègues.

La jeune femme était gênée de tant de sollicitude, son emploi à l'Unit ne l'avait pas préparée à ce genre de relation. Elle comprenait pourquoi l'équipe était si solidaire, avec un patron comme le Capitaine, c'était un plaisir de venir travailler !

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, le Gallois servit le café, puis chacun repartit à ses occupations. En revenant dans la zone centrale, il demanda à Anjela de le suivre dans le bureau de l'immortel et lui fit un plan de remboursement. Finley n'avait pas menti, effectivement, les émoluments versés par Torchwood étaient bien plus élevés que ceux de l'Unit et ils trouvèrent rapidement la somme adéquat qui fut acceptée par le leader. Celui-ci signa le chèque rempli par son compagnon et le donna à la jeune femme.

– Tu l'accompagneras à l'agence demain, normalement, les papiers seront prêts. Ensuite, vous pourrez voir pour l'ameublement, dit-il à son époux.

– D'accord, fit le Gallois.

– Je pourrai me débrouiller, vous savez, tenta-t-elle en regardant les deux hommes.

– Fais confiance à Ianto, il te montrera les magasins qu'il faut. Ensuite, tu te feras livrer et quand tout sera en place, tu n'auras plus qu'à y apporter tes valises.

– Je n'ai pas grand chose.

– Raison de plus. Je suis certain que tu seras bien installée. Et…

L'alarme de la faille se mit à hurler et Tosh vérifia les entrées. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voyait d'autant que le vortex en formation se situait dans les sous-sols de l'institut. L'alerte intrusion fut déclenchée et le Gallois descendit rapidement rejoindre les militaires. Jack regardait du haut de la passerelle, il ne pouvait pas les aider et passa sa main sur son ventre, sentant un coup de pied.

Arme au poing, les trois hommes se rendirent sur le lieu de l'activation, le médecin étant resté avec les jeunes femmes. L'agent Jones écoutait l'informaticienne le renseigner sur l'évolution de l'ouverture et lorsque celle-ci se fut stabilisée, deux créatures passèrent le portail lumineux.

– Ils sont dans les archives, Ianto !

– Nous y allons.

Prudemment, il poussa la porte et s'arrêta. Les aliens se tournèrent vers eux, ils n'avaient pas l'air agressif, mais autant se méfier.

– Ian, approche-toi d'eux s'il te plaît et range ton arme, fit l'immortel par l'oreillette en regardant la CCTV.

L'agent obtempéra et suivit les instructions de son leader. Il était maintenant démuni face aux visiteurs, mais couvert par les deux militaires qui les avaient mis en joue.

– Demande-leur ce qu'ils veulent.

Ianto obéit mais n'obtint aucune réponse, les créatures se regardaient, semblant ne pas comprendre les paroles prononcées. Soudain, l'une d'elles tendit les bras et voulut poser ses doigts sur les tempes du Gallois. Celui-ci recula rapidement pour se mettre hors de portée.

– Laisse-les faire, dit le leader, je pense qu'ils veulent se connecter à ton esprit.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la caméra puis finalement, il reprit sa place et laissa faire le visiteur. Des images envahirent son cerveau, elles défilaient si vite qu'il avait du mal à voir tout ce qui lui était montré, puis soudain, tout s'arrêta et il vit clairement la représentation d'une pierre taillée. L'alien retira ses doigts et recula doucement.

– Jack, je crois qu'ils cherchent le cristal.

– Je descends.

– Tu crois que c'est prudent ? L'autre voulait t'emmener si tu te souviens bien.

– Oui effectivement, mais je ne pense pas que ceux-là aient les mêmes intentions.

Ianto s'approcha de ses collègues et les mit au courant de l'arrivée du leader. Il fallait à tout prix le protéger, avec ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment, il préférait être trop prudent que pas assez.

Quand Jack passa la porte, les visiteurs se tournèrent vers lui, l'un d'eux s'avança mais ne fit aucun geste menaçant. Il tendit les mains présentant ses paumes et le leader en fit autant, posant les siennes sur celles offertes. Après quelques instants, le contact fut rompu et l'immortel vacilla légèrement.

Son compagnon l'aida à reprendre son équilibre et après qu'il lui eut certifié que tout allait bien, le laissa s'approcher des voyageurs, le voyant sortir le cristal de sa poche.

Le Capitaine semblait ne pas craindre leurs visiteurs, pourtant Ianto n'était pas tranquille. Précédemment, l'un d'eux avait décidé d'emmener son amant pour le vendre comme une vulgaire marchandise. Jack perçut son inquiétude et se tourna vers lui, souriant.

– Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont de la même race mais ceux-ci sont les émissaires de la planète sur laquelle l'autre avait dérobé le cristal. C'était un paria qui n'avait de cesse d'engranger de l'argent.

L'agent Jones hocha la tête, essayant de rester calme. Les deux militaires avaient baissé leurs armes mais restaient prêts à toute éventualité.

L'immortel posa la pierre sur la main tendue et attendit quelques instants. Le cristal se mit à vibrer doucement, émettant une douce lumière puis celle-ci s'éteignit. Le leader savait que l'objet avait retrouvé ses véritables propriétaires et recula d'un pas tandis que les créatures penchaient le buste en avant, semblant faire acte de déférence, puis après quelques instants, celui qui avait récupéré la pierre s'avança et posa sa paume sur le ventre du Capitaine tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Jack accepta ce contact, son esprit fut envahi d'ondes bienfaitrices et une douce félicité prit possession de toutes les fibres de son corps. Il soupira sans bouger puis il ferma les paupières, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Ianto s'approcha lentement en voyant la goutte sur la peau et il glissa sa main dans celle de son époux. Ce dernier lui serra les doigts et murmura quelques mots que personne ne comprit. Puis la créature s'écarta et rejoignit son compagnon avant de passer le portail. Après quelques minutes, celui-ci se ferma dans un chuintement, laissant le silence s'installer dans la pièce.

– Jack, souffla Ianto en se mettant face à lui. Jack, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

– Oui mon ange, répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Rien, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

– Mais tu pleurais…

– Je t'expliquerai, fit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Les deux militaires s'approchèrent et Jack les rassura puis tous quatre quittèrent les archives pour remonter en zone principale où les attendaient les trois autres membres.

Owen remarqua le visage fatigué de son leader et insista pour lui faire un examen, il avait vu les images sur la CCTV et voulait s'assurer que le contact n'avait rien engendré de fâcheux. L'immortel essaya de refuser, mais son époux insista et il abdiqua.

Allongé sur la table médicale, il laissa son collègue lui faire une échographie, serrant toujours la main de son compagnon, son regard plongé dans le sien.

– Ok, tout va bien, fit le praticien après quelques minutes, mais je voudrais que tu te reposes.

– D'accord. De toute façon, nous allons rentrer, tu veux bien Ian ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Je vais aller nourrir les pensionnaires et nous pourrons partir.

Deux heures plus tard, le Gallois refermait la porte de la villa. Quand il se tourna, il se retrouva enserré dans les bras de son compagnon et lui sourit avant de lui voler un baiser.

– Enfin tranquilles, souffla le leader.

– Oui, un peu de repos ne sera pas de refus. Je voulais te remercier pour Anjela, j'ai vraiment été inquiet quand l'agent m'a dit que la maison ne pourrait pas être louée.

– Je me devais de l'aider, sans elle, tu ne serais sans doute pas auprès de moi, de nous, fit-il en passant sa main sur son ventre.

Le jeune homme échappa à l'étreinte pour aller préparer le repas pendant que l'immortel allait prendre une douche et se changer. Quand Ianto revint dans le salon, son époux était installé sur le canapé et regardait les flammes dans l'âtre.

– Tu aimes vraiment cette cheminée, fit-il en souriant.

– Oui, c'est reposant.

– Tiens, tu devrais manger avant que ce soit froid, répondit le Gallois en lui tendant son assiette posée sur un plateau pour qu'il puisse le mettre sur ses genoux.

L'agent s'assit devant la table basse, remuant les braises de temps à autre puis lorsqu'il eut terminé son plat, il s'appuya contre les jambes de son compagnon. Jack glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et le jeune homme bascula la tête pour le regarder. Les prunelles de son leader brillaient d'un amour infini et il lui sourit.

Un peu plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher et Ianto honora tendrement son époux puis ils s'endormirent, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, les deux hommes retournèrent à l'institut et le Gallois accompagna sa collègue pour la signature des papiers. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'agence, la jeune femme était rayonnante. Après avoir contacté le centre pour savoir si tout allait bien, il fut convenu qu'ils iraient faire quelques magasins pour faire un premier choix des meubles qui seraient à acheter. À l'heure du déjeuner, ils rentrèrent à la base avec le repas et Anjela raconta la matinée qui venait de s'écouler. Elle avait le regard lumineux d'une jeune femme heureuse de vivre enfin, sans avoir peur de représailles de la part d'anciens collègues.

Quand ils eurent terminé, chacun repartit à ses occupations et les deux militaires sortirent en intervention pour un Weevil baladeur, mais bien vite, tout rentra dans l'ordre et ils retournèrent à la base.

Lorsque le Gallois entra dans le bureau de son leader, celui-ci venait de raccrocher son téléphone et s'adossa à son siège, les deux mains plaquées sur son ventre.

– Tu vas bien ? Tu aurais peut-être dû rester à la villa.

– J'y resterai demain, mais j'avais envie de venir aujourd'hui. C'est long tout une journée sans toi, souffla l'immortel.

– Je m'en doute, mais tu dois te reposer.

– Que crois-tu que je fasse ? Je reste assis dans ce fauteuil, c'est tout juste si je peux aller faire quelques pas sans que vous ne soyez à me demander de faire attention, fit-il bougon.

– Nous pensons à ta santé et à la sienne, tu le sais bien.

– Oui, je te demande pardon, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester inactif, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne.

– Oui, mais pour le moment, tu n'as pas le choix.

– Wouaih ! Bon, autre chose, je viens d'avoir Martha, elle m'a dit qu'elle envoyait une équipe pour récupérer le corps de Forth. Fais le nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent entrer sans avoir accès au Hub, je n'ai pas l'intention de risquer un incident, d'autant que je ne pourrai pas me montrer.

– Pas de soucis, ils seront escortés par Finley et Declan. Nous les ferons passer par l'autre accès quand le passage des voûtes sera verrouillé.

– Elle me préviendra pour l'enquête, mais elle a convenu qu'il était indispensable que l'interrogatoire se fasse par vidéo conférence.

– J'aurais pu y aller, tenta le Gallois.

– Non, ce n'était pas possible, le responsable, c'est moi. Je le lui avais proposé, mais elle a dit que si pour elle ça ne posait pas de problème, il n'en était pas de même pour les militaires. Tu connais l'Unit, s'ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent, ils sont capables de débarquer ici et ce n'est pas le but recherché.

– Oui, effectivement. Serons-nous aussi interrogés ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais de toute façon, il est hors de question que vous y alliez, s'ils veulent avoir votre version, il faudra qu'ils acceptent la vidéo, je ne peux pas assurer les interventions. Si l'alarme se déclenche pendant que vous n'êtes pas là, je fais quoi moi ?

– Bien. Pour ce qui est du rapport, on met quoi ?

– Ce qui s'est passé en omettant, évidemment, qu'il me voulait pour comprendre une grossesse masculine, fit-il en souriant.

– Pourquoi, ça pourrait les intéresser ! répondit Ianto taquin avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ne t'en fais pas, nous ferons le nécessaire pour qu'ils ne sachent jamais ce dont tu es capable.

– Je te fais confiance.

– À eux aussi, tu peux en être certain, aucun d'eux ne te mettra en danger.

– Je le sais bien.

– Ok, je vais te laisser, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend.

_À suivre..._


	54. Chapter 54

Kimmy Lyn : Anjela a risqué gros en venant prévenir le Capitaine, Ianto le sait aussi.

* * *

_**Chapitre 54**_

Le Gallois l'embrassa et descendit aux archives pour ranger les artéfacts en attente. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à la caméra qui clignotait, souriant en sachant que son époux était derrière l'objectif.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent à la villa et virent une ambulance devant la maison de Trevor. Le jeune homme traversa rapidement la route tandis que son compagnon entrait dans la villa et venait se poster derrière la fenêtre. Après un instant, il s'assit et attendit que son compagnon revienne.

Quand le véhicule démarra, il vit le Gallois rester un moment près de la maison, puis il ferma la porte et rejoignit son époux. En voyant son visage, il sut qu'un malheur était arrivé, Ianto était en larmes et il vint se blottir dans ses bras.

– Ian, parle-moi.

– Il n'y avait personne près de lui, souffla-t-il. Il a déclenché son appareil d'assistance, mais ils sont arrivés trop tard.

– J'aurais dû rester ici, j'aurai pu l'aider, murmura l'immortel.

– Comment aurais-tu su qu'il avait un souci ? Il s'est effondré, crise cardiaque foudroyante m'ont dit les secouristes. Nous sommes si peu de choses. C'est douloureux Jack, comment as-tu supporté ça durant toutes ces années, fit-il en pleurant de plus belle.

– Je n'avais pas le choix et tu ne l'auras pas non plus, mais je serai là pour te soutenir, fit le leader en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il stoppa son geste en sentant son amant se tendre puis s'écarter de lui, vrillant son regard dans le sien.

– Jack, le bébé, sera-t-il comme nous ?

– Je ne sais pas Ianto, je ne sais vraiment pas. Pour Trevor, j'aimerais m'occuper de ses funérailles, il n'avait plus personne et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se retrouve dans le carré des indigents.

– Laisse-moi choisir la présentation si tu veux bien, fit le Gallois.

– Bien sûr. Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler aux autres ?

– Je pense que oui, pendant la soirée, ils l'avaient tous apprécié, c'était un homme gentil. Il mérite de ne pas partir seul.

– Mais nous serons là, répondit l'immortel.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais deux personnes pour une vie si remplie, ce n'est pas assez, au moins qu'il ait des amis pour l'accompagner, ce serait mieux.

– Je suis d'accord, fit Jack en passant sa main sur ses reins.

– Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta le Gallois.

– Un peu, je voudrais aller m'asseoir.

– Bien sûr, installe-toi, je vais préparer le repas et nous irons nous coucher.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils allèrent s'allonger sur le lit, se contentant de quelques caresses et baisers après que le jeune homme eut massé le corps de son époux. Celui-ci avait apprécié l'attention et se sentait totalement détendu, lové dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie. Ce fut ainsi que le sommeil les emporta pour une nuit peuplée de rêves délicieux.

Au matin, Ianto se leva sans faire de bruit, laissant son compagnon dormir paisiblement. Il s'habilla et alla se faire un café avant de quitter la villa pour le Hub.

Quand il arriva, Anjela était déjà au bureau de l'office et terminait de ranger les prospectus que les représentants avaient laissés la veille.

– Salut Ianto, Jack n'est pas avec toi ?

– Non, il avait besoin de se reposer. Je vais préparer le café, si tu veux descendre déjeuner.

– Oui, j'arrive. Je reviendrai plus tard pour ouvrir, je suis en avance ce matin.

– Oui, je vois ça, fit-il taquin.

Ils passèrent dans le couloir et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur tout en discutant. La jeune femme avait continué à chercher les meubles dont elle pourrait avoir besoin et certains devaient être livrés dès le lendemain puisque la maison serait vidée dans la journée, le propriétaire ayant prévu les déménageurs pour le début de matinée.

En entrant dans la zone informatique, ils virent les deux militaires, assis sur le canapé, qui discutaient avec Tosh et Owen. Le médecin se tourna vers les arrivants et s'approcha du Gallois.

– Jack va bien ?

– Oui ne t'en fais pas, j'ai préféré qu'il reste à la villa, j'ai des choses à vous dire, fit-il après avoir salué ses autres collègues. Installez-vous, j'arrive.

Il partait vers la cuisine quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha et sourit en entendant la voix de son époux.

– Bonjour Cariad.

– Bonjour Ian, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

– Tu dormais bien, tu avais besoin de te reposer.

– J'aurais voulu t'embrasser avant que tu ne partes.

– Tu le feras ce soir, répondit-il coquin.

– J'en ai bien l'intention. Bien, je vais te laisser, je passerai en visio un peu plus tard.

– Veux-tu que je te fasse livrer ton déjeuner ?

– Pourquoi pas, profite de ce que vous commanderez le vôtre, mais prends quelque chose de léger.

– Ton estomac ? demanda le Gallois.

– Oui, je me sens un peu barbouillé, c'est peut-être le contrecoup d'hier soir.

– D'accord. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à appeler et je viendrai avec Owen.

– Je pense que ça ira. Je t'aime Ianto.

– Je t'aime aussi Cariad, à tout à l'heure, fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il se tourna vers la machine et prépara le café qu'il versa avant de retourner auprès de ses collègues. Il déposa le plateau et proposa les viennoiseries qu'il avait réchauffées.

– Pourquoi voulais-tu nous parler ? s'enquit Tosh. Jack a un problème ?

– Non pas du tout. Il se repose à la villa, il sera en visio tout à l'heure si vous avez besoin de lui. En fait, quand nous sommes rentrés hier soir, une ambulance était devant la maison de Trevor.

– Ton voisin ? l'interrompit Declan. Il s'est blessé ?

Le Gallois secoua la tête, une boule se formait dans sa gorge et il tentait de retenir les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

– Ianto, ne me dis pas… commença la jeune femme.

– Les secours n'ont rien pu faire pour lui, c'était trop tard, souffla l'agent en essuyant la goutte qui roulait.

– Mais que s'est-il passé ? intervint Owen.

– D'après ce qu'ils ont pu me dire, il s'agirait d'une crise cardiaque foudroyante, il avait appelé, mais il était déjà trop tard, répéta-t-il.

– Appelé qui ?

– Il avait un boîtier relié à un service de l'hôpital, mais le temps qu'ils arrivent… Il est mort tout seul, nous n'étions même pas là. Jack s'en veut…

– Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? On ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de chose, il aurait fallu qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec lui, mais ce n'est pas toujours possible malheureusement, fit le médecin. Jack n'avait pas dit qu'il n'avait plus de famille ?

– Si et il a décidé de s'occuper de ses funérailles. Il aimerait savoir si vous accepteriez d'être présents à la cérémonie.

– Évidemment, firent les deux militaires ensemble.

Tous acquiescèrent, il leur paraissait indispensable d'être aux côtés du leader et de son compagnon.

– Je pourrai vous accompagner ? demanda Anjela d'une petite voix.

– Tu fais partie de l'équipe Anjie, tu n'as pas à demander, tu es la bienvenue, répondit Tosh en s'approchant d'elle. N'est-ce pas Ianto ?

– Bien sûr, Jack va être heureux de savoir que son ami ne sera pas seul lorsqu'il sera porté en terre.

Le jeune homme récupéra les tasses et l'assiette puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le vieil homme allait lui manquer mais sans doute pas autant qu'à son compagnon qui le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années.

Quand il eut terminé, il monta dans le bureau du leader et alluma l'ordinateur, lisant des rapports en attendant que son époux se connecte, ce qu'il fit quinze minutes plus tard.

– Ianto ?

– Oui Cariad, répondit-il le regard toujours baissé.

– Cela fait quelques minutes que je t'observe, tu vas bien ?

– Oui.

– Ian !

– Je vais bien Jack, fit-il en levant les yeux vers l'écran.

– Tu as pleuré ?

– Désolé.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est pour Trevor ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ferma le dossier croisant ses mains dessus. Le leader ne pouvait rien faire pour consoler son compagnon, il n'avait d'autre choix que de compatir à sa tristesse.

– Ian, j'ai téléphoné pour l'enterrement, il aura lieu après-demain. J'ai prévu une veillée demain soir chez lui, je pense qu'il aurait voulu que ça se passe ainsi.

– D'accord, je vais m'occuper des fleurs, répondit le Gallois en essuyant son visage du revers de sa main. Ce soir, je ne rentrerai pas trop tard, je voudrais préparer ce qu'il faut pour demain. J'irai faire un peu de ménage chez lui et…

Il se remit à pleurer, il ne connaissait pas cet homme depuis longtemps, mais il l'avait beaucoup apprécié, d'autant qu'il s'était inquiété lors des récents évènements. Jack avait raison, il était de ceux sur qui on pouvait compter et ne plus le voir dans son jardin quand il sortirait de la villa allait être bien triste.

– Ian, je t'en prie, souffla l'immortel en prenant son téléphone portable.

Tout en surveillant l'écran, il envoya un message à Tosh, son époux ne devait pas rester seul dans l'état où il était, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui comprendrait sa souffrance. Lui-même ne pouvant être physiquement auprès de lui, il allait demander à son amie de le faire à sa place.

Quand elle reçut le SMS, la jeune femme sourit en voyant le nom du leader et le lut puis elle leva les yeux vers le bureau et répondit rapidement avant de s'engager dans l'escalier. En arrivant, elle entra et ferma doucement la porte puis s'avança.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa joue sur son ventre en laissant ses larmes couler. Elle vit son leader qui regardait la scène et lui fit un petit sourire avant de caresser tendrement les cheveux du jeune homme tout en lui parlant doucement.

– Tu aurais dû venir me voir ou m'appeler, fit-elle.

– Je ne voulais pas te déranger, répondit-il en s'écartant pour la fixer. C'est Jack qui t'a prévenue ?

– Oui, il est malheureux de te voir ainsi, mais il est trop loin pour être à ma place, alors j'en profite, fit-elle d'un ton léger qui fit sourire son ami. Bien, je préfère te voir ainsi, continua-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Je sais ce que tu peux endurer et tu devras surmonter ta douleur, Trevor n'est que le premier de ceux que tu enterreras.

– Je n'y arriverai pas, fit-il, je ne pourrai pas vous regarder partir sans pouvoir rien faire.

– Tu n'auras pas le choix, tout comme Jack d'ailleurs, mais je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile. Quand notre temps sera fini, vous serez obligés de nous dire adieu et…

– Non, la coupa-t-il, ce n'est pas un mot que je prononcerai, il n'y aura jamais d'adieu, juste un au revoir.

– Ianto, souffla l'immortel qui les avait écoutés sans rien dire, je vais appeler un taxi et je vais venir.

– Non, ça va aller, je préfère que tu restes à la villa, repose-toi, tu en as besoin, répondit le Gallois en se reprenant. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, je ne sais pas comment tu supportes toute cette douleur…

– J'ai toujours fait bonne figure, mais au fond de moi, j'ai mal, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je perdrai encore des amis mais une chose me rassure, toi, tu resteras près de moi et nous arriverons à supporter tout ça.

– Sans doute, mais ça fait mal !

– J'en conviens.

– Merci Tosh, fit le jeune homme, ça va aller maintenant.

– Si tu veux parler, je suis là, il te suffira de m'appeler et je monterai te voir.

– D'accord.

La jeune informaticienne quitta la pièce après un dernier regard à son ami et retourna à son poste. En la voyant arriver, Owen la questionna et elle lui expliqua le problème. Le médecin décida de surveiller l'état de son collègue, il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe dans une dépression qui ne serait pas bonne pour son couple et pour l'enfant à naître.

Le Gallois discuta longuement avec son compagnon puis il lui dit qu'il devait sortir pour aller commander la présentation pour Trevor. En arrivant dans la salle informatique, il demanda à Tosh de bien vouloir prendre le leader en visio pendant son absence et monta à l'office de tourisme.

Par la CCTV, l'informaticienne le vit quitter le bureau, accompagné d'Anjela. Elle avait souhaité aller avec lui et il ne s'y était pas opposé, il se sentirait moins seul.

– Ne t'en fais pas, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit avec lui, fit l'immortel.

– Tu dis ? demanda Tosh, reprenant contact avec la réalité.

– Je te disais qu'il valait mieux qu'elle l'accompagne.

– Euh oui, effectivement… Mais comment…

– Je n'ai pas que la visio, j'ai également accès aux caméras du Hub, la coupa-t-il. Je pensais que tu le savais.

– Non, je l'ignorais, mais c'est sans importance.

– J'ai confiance en lui, ne t'en fais pas. Et Anjie connaît ses sentiments pour moi, je ne pense pas qu'elle tenterait quelque chose.

– Et si c'était le cas ?

– Ne sois pas si négative Tosh, tu oublies qu'il s'agit de Ianto !

– Oui pardon, mais il est dans un tel état ce matin… Je ne voudrais pas…

– Il n'arrivera rien, tu peux en être certaine.

– D'accord, fit-elle en baissant les yeux sur son rapport.

– Je te laisse travailler, mais je reste en ligne si tu veux bien.

– Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Tout en marchant, le Gallois discutait avec sa collègue. Elle lui confia son plaisir de faire partie de l'équipe et de se sentir utile. Elle avait pu l'aider dans une passe très difficile et n'hésiterait pas à recommencer si l'occasion devait se présenter. Elle était heureuse d'avoir été aussi bien accueillie et faisait le parallèle avec son ancien emploi. Autant à Torchwood tous se soutenaient, autant à l'Unit, c'était chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous. Pour grimper les échelons, certains n'hésitaient pas à écraser les autres et ceux qui ne pouvaient résister quittaient l'organisation, dans le meilleur des cas ou se suicidaient. Ainsi, Ianto apprit qu'elle avait perdu un ami qui en était arrivé à cette extrémité, ne supportant plus les brimades de la part de son supérieur. Cependant, aucune enquête n'avait été diligentée et tous avaient mis cette mort sur le compte de soucis familiaux.

Ils arrivèrent chez le fleuriste et le Gallois exposa sa demande. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et la vendeuse lui sourit en écoutant attentivement.

– Je suppose que cette personne vous était chère, fit-elle après avoir noté la requête.

– Oui, c'était le cas, répondit-il.

– Pourquoi ? intervint Anjela.

– À cause de la signification des fleurs choisies, dit la jeune femme.

Devant son air d'incompréhension, l'agent sourit et entreprit de la lui expliquer.

– Le coussin sera fait de bégonias oranges qui expriment l'amitié à l'épreuve de temps, d'immortelles pour les souvenirs et le regret de son absence et de chèvrefeuille pour les liens d'amitié qu'il avait tissé avec Jack d'abord, puis ensuite avec nous pour le peu de temps que nous l'avons connu.

– D'accord, je comprends, tu veux utiliser le langage des fleurs.

– Oui, elles racontent les choses tellement mieux que nous. Bien, pourriez-vous la faire livrer demain soir à cette adresse ? fit-il en lui tendant un papier. Nous devons organiser la veillée et je voudrais qu'elle soit dans la chambre ainsi que quelques bouquets de pivoines mauves.

– Bien sûr, je vais m'en occuper. Elles vous seront déposées à 17 h, cela vous conviendra ?

– Ce sera parfait, merci.

Il régla la commande et invita sa collègue à sortir. Avant de rentrer au Hub, ils s'arrêtèrent pour prendre le repas de l'équipe et reprirent le chemin de l'institut.

Quand ils passèrent le sas, le jeune homme se rendit dans la cuisine pour déposer les boîtes et Anjela s'assit quelques instants près de Tosh.

– Jack, fit-elle. J'ai accompagné Ianto, je crois qu'il avait besoin de parler.

– Je m'en doutais un peu. Je te remercie.

– C'est bien normal, vous êtes tous si gentils avec moi, ça me faisait mal de le voir comme ça.

– Oui, malgré les apparences, il est très sensible. Tu vois Tosh, il n'y avait rien à craindre, fit-il.

– De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Anjie.

– C'est de ma faute, fit l'informaticienne, je vous ai vus partir et…

– J'espère que tu n'as pas imaginé que je pourrais… non Tosh, fit-elle les yeux au bord des larmes.

– Je te demande pardon, répondit la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras.

– Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas encore, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'immiscer dans un couple.

Elle s'écarta et la Japonaise lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle s'essuya les yeux rapidement en voyant le Gallois sortir de la cuisine et venir vers elles.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Rien, tout va bien, fit-elle en se sauvant.

L'agent ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa collègue et allait interroger Tosh quand le leader l'interrompit.

– Ian, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

– Ok, si tu le dis. Bien, tout est prêt, vous pouvez aller en salle de conférence, dit-il aux membres présents. Ton repas devrait être livré dans quelques minutes, continua-t-il en se penchant vers l'écran. Mange ce que tu peux et si tu as un souci, appelle-moi.

– D'accord, je vous laisse aller déjeuner, je te reprends tout à l'heure.

Après un coup d'œil dans la salle, le Gallois sourit et s'approcha un peu plus.

– Pour me reprendre, il faudrait déjà me prendre, fit-il d'une voix sensuelle et l'œil coquin

– Ian, tu me tortures là, fit le leader en sentant une douce chaleur s'emparer de son corps, je suis bien trop loin pour que tu me fasses une chose pareille.

– Eh bien, nous verrons à régler ce problème quand je rentrerai, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je t'aime, fit-il avant de poser ses doigts sur l'image.

– Je t'aime aussi, à tout à l'heure.

_À suivre…_


	55. Chapter 55

Kimmy Lyn : Effectivement, c'est difficile pour le Gallois et ça le sera encore plus lorsque ses amis proches les quitteront, mais qu'a-t-il comme autre choix ?

* * *

**_Chapitre 55_**

Le jeune homme coupa la communication et récupéra les plats avant d'aller rejoindre ses collègues.

Ils déjeunèrent de bon appétit tout en discutant. Le Gallois les informa des dispositions qui avaient été prises pour l'enterrement de Trevor et leur indiqua que la veillée commencerait vers 19 h le lendemain et qu'il prévoyait un buffet à la villa.

Quand ils eurent terminé, il nettoya et se rendit dans le bureau du leader puis connecta l'ordinateur. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il se rendit compte que son époux n'avait toujours pas pris la ligne. Il décrocha son téléphone et terminait de composer le numéro quand l'image bougea enfin. Il reposa le combiné, soulagé de voir apparaître le visage de son compagnon.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Ça fait un quart d'heure que je suis là et j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

– Non, j'ai été me détendre dans le jacuzzi, ça me fait du bien au dos.

– D'accord. Tu as déjeuné ?

– Oui et c'était très bon. Tu rentres quand ?

– En fin d'après-midi, les fleurs seront livrées demain soir à 17 h, je vais aller m'occuper de la maison.

– Je pourrai t'accompagner ?

– Bien sûr, mais tu resteras assis, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues, d'autant que j'ai invité l'équipe demain soir pour un buffet après la veillée.

– Tu as eu raison. Où en es-tu des rapports ?

– Ça avance, je t'en rapporterai quelques-uns qui ont besoin de ta signature.

– D'accord.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'être interrompus par l'alarme de la faille. Le jeune homme quitta précipitamment le bureau pour aller voir ce qui se passait et partit en intervention avec les deux militaires, laissant à Tosh le soin de prévenir le leader.

Deux heures et une mort plus tard, le Gallois rentra à la base et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en soutenant Finley. Le médecin les vit arriver et vint au-devant d'eux. La Japonaise les regarda passer sans rien dire, d'autant que le Capitaine était toujours en ligne. Le jeune homme fit un rapide topo de ce qui s'était passé et laissa son collègue aux mains du praticien avant de partir vers le bureau. Il devait prendre une douche et se changer avant de pouvoir parler avec son époux.

En arrivant au pied de l'escalier, il croisa Declan qui revenait des voûtes et le rassura sur l'état de son compagnon puis gravit les marches.

– Tosh, c'est Ianto que je viens d'entendre ? demanda l'immortel.

– Oui, ils viennent de rentrer.

– Tout va bien ?

– Il semblerait que Finley ait été blessé, Owen s'en occupe.

– Et Ianto ?

– Il est monté prendre une douche. Il revient te voir dès qu'il aura terminé.

– Il va bien ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! fit-elle en essayant de paraître détachée.

– Que me caches-tu ?

– Rien, je t'assure, Ianto va bien.

Le Capitaine se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus, il attendit donc patiemment que son compagnon le reprenne en visio.

En remontant de la chambre, le Gallois reconnecta l'ordinateur et bascula la vidéo. Il sourit à son époux qui le regardait sans rien dire.

– Jack, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il surpris par son silence.

– Eh bien, Tosh n'a rien voulu me dire, alors j'attends que tu me donnes des explications.

– Finley a été blessé, mais rien de grave.

– Et toi ?

– Je vais bien.

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Oui, nous avons ramené un nouveau pensionnaire. Declan l'a installé au troisième niveau.

– Ian… es-tu mort pendant l'intervention.

Le jeune homme le regarda quelques instants avant d'acquiescer et s'assit dans le fauteuil en baissant les yeux.

– Ian…

– C'est difficile Jack, commença-t-il.

– Oui, je le sais. J'aurais voulu être là comme tu l'es toujours avec moi.

– C'est Finley qui s'en est chargé cette fois, mais il a été blessé à cause de moi, il n'a pas vu le Weevil revenir sur ses pas et le temps que Declan s'en rende compte, il l'avait attaqué. Il aurait dû me laisser et se protéger, souffla le jeune homme.

– Sans doute, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que la bête n'était pas partie ? Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir Ian, nous avons des amis qui veulent prendre soin de nous comme ils le feraient pour eux-mêmes. Qu'a dit Owen ?

– Il est en train de l'examiner, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop grave.

– Tiens-moi au courant.

– Oui, bien sûr, je vais descendre faire du café, j'en ai besoin, répondit le Gallois.

Le jeune homme quitta le bureau et se rendit à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il déposa une tasse près de sa collègue, elle le regarda mais garda le silence.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack est au courant, fit-il en la voyant se détendre.

– D'accord.

– Appelle Anjie, qu'elle vienne faire une pause.

Elle hocha la tête et contacta la jeune femme pour qu'elle ferme l'office et vienne les rejoindre. Quelques minutes après, Anjela passait le sas et allait s'asseoir sur le canapé avec ses collègues. Elle participa à la conversation, soulagée que le malentendu ait été levé, mais elle n'en dit rien au Gallois malgré son questionnement. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher donc jugeait inutile de se justifier, mais elle comprenait la réaction de la Japonaise et ne la condamnait pas.

– Alors Owen, comment va Finley ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

– Ça ira, il devra observer deux ou trois jours de repos, mais il peut venir bosser s'il le souhaite. Par contre, pas de sortie tant que je ne le jugerai pas apte.

– C'est bien normal. Bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais rentrer. J'ai des choses à préparer pour demain.

– Aucun souci, fit Declan qui s'était approché. On se débrouillera en cas de besoin.

– D'accord, mais Finley est suspendu, qu'il ne l'oublie pas, fit Ianto.

– Je m'en charge.

– Ok, je vais aller fermer ma session, répondit le Gallois, Jack va apprécier de ne pas rester seul trop longtemps, il n'a aucune patience, finit-il faisant sourire ses collègues. Je viendrai demain matin, l'un de vous pourra prendre Anjie pour la veillée ?

– Nous l'emmènerons, intervint Declan, d'autant que ce soir, nous allons la déposer chez elle.

– Ça y est, tu as emménagé ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers sa collègue.

– Oui, les meubles sont livrés aujourd'hui, je pourrai commencer à m'installer, fit-elle.

– C'est super, Jack va être heureux d'apprendre ça.

– Oui, d'autant que c'est grâce à lui et à toi aussi, répondit-elle en se rattrapant.

– Mais non, c'est bien normal. Le principal, c'est que tu te sentes chez toi, dit Ianto. Bien, je vous laisse.

Il monta dans le bureau et éteignit l'appareil après avoir prévenu son compagnon qu'il allait rentrer. Pendant quelques minutes, le leader s'entretint avec le médecin au sujet du militaire puis il se déconnecta pour attendre son époux.

Celui-ci prit la route peu de temps après et s'engagea dans la circulation déjà dense. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il se garait dans l'allée de la villa et vit un homme venir vers lui.

– Excusez-moi, fit le visiteur en retirant son chapeau, c'est bien ici qu'habite M. Harkness ?

– Oui, répondit Ianto suspicieux, c'est pour quoi ?

– Je suis M. McDougal. Je viens le voir au sujet d'une affaire le concernant.

– À quel propos ?

– Des papiers que je dois lui remettre, je suis notaire.

– Très bien, pourriez-vous attendre quelques instants, je vais voir s'il est visible ?

– Oui, bien sûr, prenez votre temps.

Le Gallois entra dans la villa et prévint son compagnon. Celui-ci regarda par la fenêtre, comment faire pour recevoir cet homme en lui cachant son état ?

– Tu devrais t'asseoir à table et t'occuper de ces dossiers.

– D'accord, répondit le leader en prenant place.

Le jeune homme déposa les rapports et attendit que son époux soit bien installé puis alla ouvrir au notaire. Ce dernier entra et salua le Capitaine puis il s'assit à sa demande et sortit une chemise. Tout en l'ouvrant, il lui expliqua le but de sa visite.

– J'ai été mandaté par M. Trevor Donovan. Il y a quelques mois, il est venu me voir pour faire son testament dont vous êtes le bénéficiaire.

– Moi ? fit l'immortel surpris.

– Oui Monsieur, il a été très clair, il voulait qu'à sa mort, tous ses biens vous reviennent. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'avait plus de famille et parlait de vous en termes chaleureux.

– Nous sommes voisins depuis de nombreuses années, mais il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça !

– Eh bien voilà, fit-il en lui montrant le document. Sa volonté était de tout vous léguer, je suis donc là pour vous faire lecture de ce qu'il souhaitait, ensuite, libre à vous d'accepter ou de refuser.

– Si Trevor voulait me faire ce cadeau, il serait malvenu que je refuse. Qu'en penses-tu Ianto ?

– C'est à toi de voir.

– Bien, je vous écoute.

– Très bien, alors M. Donovan vous lègue sa maison et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, ainsi qu'une somme de 5 000 livres.

– Comment ça ?

– Il n'avait plus personne, il vous a donc fait son unique héritier.

Le Capitaine était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à une chose pareille. Sentant un coup de pied, il passa sa main sur son ventre et Ianto détourna l'attention du notaire.

– Voulez-vous un café ?

– Avec plaisir, merci.

Jack triturait les papiers qu'il avait devant lui, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Trevor fasse preuve d'autant de générosité. Réfléchissant toujours, il remercia son compagnon quand celui-ci lui déposa sa tasse.

– Avez-vous pris une décision Monsieur ? s'enquit le visiteur.

– C'était sa volonté, l'amitié que je lui portais était sincère et s'il voulait me faire cadeau de ses biens, je pense que je ne peux que m'incliner, cependant, je voudrais que la somme d'argent soit placée pour le moment, je lui trouverai une utilité en son nom.

– C'est votre privilège, alors je vais vous demander de parapher ces documents si vous le voulez bien. Cela fera de vous le propriétaire de la maison de votre ami, répondit-il en lui glissant les feuilles.

Jack signa les papiers et Ianto vint se placer derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Quand il eut terminé, le leader mit ses doigts sur ceux de son compagnon et soupira doucement.

– Bien, Messieurs, je vais pouvoir vous laisser. Pour ce qui est de l'argent, tenez-moi au courant de ce que vous voulez faire.

– Pas de problème. Ian, veux-tu bien raccompagner Monsieur ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Au revoir M. Harkness, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

Le Gallois se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et salua l'homme qui remit son chapeau et sortit de la maison. L'agent Jones referma et regarda son compagnon quelques instants avant de s'avancer.

– Tout va bien Jack ?

– Oui, mais cette petite terreur n'arrête pas de gigoter, j'avais du mal à rester en place, fit-il en se levant pour s'étirer le dos.

– Tu devrais aller t'allonger.

– Non, je vais t'accompagner chez Trevor, je m'installerai dans le jardin si tu veux bien.

– Aucun problème. Nous y allons quand tu veux.

– Juste le temps de faire un tour aux toilettes et je suis à toi. Tu penses en avoir pour longtemps ?

– Une heure ou deux maximum, pourquoi ?

– Parce que je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, souffla le leader avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son époux.

Ianto sourit contre sa bouche et accéda à la demande de la langue qui caressait sa peau, approfondissant le baiser tout en effleurant les flancs de son partenaire.

Le jeune homme finit par s'écarter et alla préparer le nécessaire pour le ménage dans la maison de Trevor. Quand il revint dans le salon, son compagnon l'attendait, enveloppé dans son manteau. Ils sortirent et traversèrent la rue, le Capitaine détaillant la villa dont il venait d'hériter. Il était surpris de la décision de son ami et finalement, il savait ce qu'il allait en faire.

Allongé sur une chaise longue, protégé du soleil par un parasol posé par son époux, l'immortel se reposait, les yeux fermés. Il appréciait le calme de l'endroit et son esprit se tourna naturellement vers son ami qui venait de les quitter.

– Trevor, mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? murmura-t-il.

– Il voulait te faire plaisir, entendit-il avant de sentir une douce caresse sur sa joue.

Il ouvrit les paupières et croisa le regard bleu de son conjoint.

– Sans doute, mais pourquoi moi ?

– Tu as toujours été là pour lui, c'est toi qui me l'a dit.

– C'est bien normal, crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est de vivre seul et sans personne qui t'aime.

– Alors tu dois comprendre qu'il te considérait comme sa famille, rien de moins.

– Oui, sans doute. Tu as fini ?

– Oui, nous pouvons y aller si tu le souhaites.

– D'accord.

L'immortel se releva péniblement et son compagnon l'y aida puis ils quittèrent la maison qu'ils refermèrent soigneusement. En passant dans le salon, le Capitaine avait remarqué que le ménage avait été fait et que tout était rangé.

Tout en traversant la rue, le Gallois ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Son époux venait d'hériter d'une maison qui ne leur serait d'aucune utilité, alors qu'allait-il en faire ?

– Un cadeau de mariage, entendit-il soudain.

Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui lui sourit tout en continuant son chemin.

– Pour qui ?

– Owen et Tosh. Ils avaient bien dit qu'ils devaient se marier en début d'année ?

– Oui.

– Donc, je pense qu'ils sont en train d'y songer et je me disais que ça pourrait leur faire plaisir. J'aime cette maison et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle reste inhabitée ou qu'elle aille à quelqu'un qui ne la mériterait pas.

– J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais crois-tu qu'ils vont accepter ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Ils seront tout de même mieux installés ici que dans un appartement en ville.

– Oui, tu as raison, répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte avant de s'effacer pour laisser son époux entrer. Tu devrais aller t'asseoir, je vais préparer un café.

Le leader prit place sur le canapé et fixa le Lovespoon qu'il avait offert à son Gallois pour leur mariage.

– Cariad ?

Le Capitaine tourna la tête vers son compagnon et prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

– Tu me semblais bien loin.

– Je repensais à notre cérémonie.

– À quel propos ?

– J'ai rarement été aussi heureux que ce jour-là et c'est à toi que je le dois.

– Je suis certain que tu as d'autres souvenirs…

– Peut-être, le coupa-t-il, mais pas aussi précieux que celui-là, enfin pas pour le moment, finit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Ianto s'assit près de lui et mit ses doigts sur les siens au moment où le bébé donnait un coup de pied. Le visage radieux, il fixa l'abdomen de son compagnon, espérant un nouveau mouvement, mais il n'y eut rien de plus.

– Il le fait souvent ?

– Oh oui et quelquefois, j'aimerais bien qu'il se calme, fit l'immortel.

– Tu en as encore pour deux mois et demi.

– Oui !

Devant l'air chagrin de son époux, le jeune homme sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Tu seras un père merveilleux, je ne me fais pas de soucis, mais je conçois que ce soit long pour toi. Si ça peut te rassurer, ça l'est pour moi aussi, il me tarde de le tenir dans mes bras. Cariad, fit-il après quelques instants, tu ne veux toujours pas savoir si ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

– Non, à moins que tu ne le veuilles toi-même, répondit le leader.

– Non, de toute façon, la chambre est décorée aux couleurs pastels qui conviennent aussi bien à un garçon qu'à une fille. Par contre, il va falloir penser au mode de garde.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener au Hub, ce n'est pas la place d'un bébé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

– Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit élevé par une étrangère.

– Ce ne sera pas le cas, elle le garderait juste pendant la journée, nous pourrions nous en occuper la nuit et nos jours de congés. À ce propos, je pense qu'il serait bon de prévoir un planning, chacun aura besoin d'avoir un peu de temps libre et nous pourrions organiser des astreintes pour les week-ends.

– Tu as raison, nous en parlerons avec l'équipe demain soir, fit l'immortel.

– D'accord. Bien, je te propose de dîner et ensuite, nous irons nous coucher, demain il faut que j'aille au Hub, fit le jeune homme.

– Si tu veux, que proposes-tu ?

– J'ai fait une salade mélangée, ça ne sera pas trop lourd et tu devrais apprécier, fit-il en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine.

_À suivre…_


	56. Chapter 56

Kimmy Lyn : Merci beaucoup, nous voici bientôt rendus à la fin de cette histoire, dont le dernier chapitre sera proposé demain. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 56_**

Quelques minutes après, il revenait avec deux assiettes et en tendit une à son compagnon. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, le Gallois alla faire la vaisselle pendant que son époux allait prendre une douche. Il le rejoignit dans la cabine et après quelques caresses et baisers sages, ils allèrent se coucher. Lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se laissèrent emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Au matin, Ianto se réveilla et regarda son époux dormir pendant quelques instants puis il se leva sans bruit et prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller et de quitter la chambre pour aller se faire un café. Après un dernier regard à son leader, il sortit de la maison et prit la route pour le Hub. En chemin, il s'arrêta pour acheter le petit déjeuner de l'équipe et passa par l'office avant de descendre dans la base.

Lorsque le sas bascula, il eut la surprise de constater qu'il y avait de la lumière et entendit un bruit dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha et vit qu'Anjela était en train de préparer ce qu'il lui faudrait pour la première tournée de café. Il sourit devant cette attention et posa le sachet de viennoiseries sur la table.

– Bonjour Anjie, fit-il.

– Salut Ianto, je suis arrivée en avance ce matin, Finley avait une course à faire, il m'a déposée.

– Aucun problème. Où est Declan ?

– Ils sont ensemble, ils m'ont dit qu'ils seraient à l'heure, qu'il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter.

– Aucun souci, fit-il en versant la poudre et en mettant en route, la jeune femme ayant déjà mis l'eau.

– Comment va Jack ?

– Ça va. Tu le verras ce soir.

– Ianto, je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Ça ne te fait pas bizarre de penser que tu vas devenir père d'un enfant que t'aura donné un homme ?

– Tu sais, avec Jack, il faut s'attendre à tout. Mais je l'aime et rien ne changera ça. C'est vrai que vivre avec un homme m'aurait empêché d'avoir un enfant, je veux dire un enfant de nous deux comme n'importe quel couple hétéro, mais le fait qu'il puisse enfanter a résolu le problème et si je peux envisager cette nouvelle vie, c'est bien grâce à toi, finit-il en la voyant rougir.

– Je m'en suis voulue de te voir entre leurs mains et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

– Tu n'as pourtant pas hésité à te mettre en danger, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

– Oh, excusez-moi, fit Tosh en entrant dans la pièce.

– Il y a pas de mal, répondit le Gallois en s'écartant. Anjie avait un peu de mal avec quelques souvenirs, je ne faisais que la réconforter.

– Je m'en doute, dit la Japonaise avec un sourire, loin de moi l'idée de penser à mal, tu le sais bien.

– Oui. Le café est prêt si tu veux, je vais l'apporter aux autres.

La jeune femme ressortit, accompagnée par sa collègue et suivie par le Gallois qui avait tout déposé sur le plateau.

– Salut Ianto, fit Owen.

– Bonjour à tous, répondit l'agent Jones.

– Comment va Jack ? demanda Finley.

– Il dormait quand je suis parti, hier il m'a accompagné pendant que je préparais la veillée. Il est resté dans le jardin et a profité du soleil.

– Ça me fait drôle de penser qu'il arrive à rester tranquille un peu plus que quelques minutes, répondit le médecin.

– Oui, mais il sait que c'est pour son bien. Par contre, quand l'enfant sera là, tu risques de regretter son retour, il va sans doute vouloir tout gérer.

Tous se mirent à rire, imaginant parfaitement l'immortel reprendre sa place à la tête de l'institut. Mais malgré tout, sa présence manquait à l'équipe et tous se réjouissaient de le voir le soir même malgré le contexte.

La journée se déroula tranquillement, aucune intervention fut nécessaire et chacun put se mettre à jour des travaux en cours. Anjela passa la journée à l'office et fut rejointe par le Gallois quand un grand nombre de visiteurs prirent le petit bureau d'assaut.

Au bout de deux heures, ils purent enfin souffler et l'agent lui proposa de fermer et de rentrer chez elle pour se préparer pour la soirée. Elle accepta et descendit au Hub avec lui pour attendre que les deux militaires aient terminé leur entraînement puis ils partirent tous les trois. Il avait été convenu qu'ils se rendraient à la villa vers 18 h et resteraient pour le buffet prévu.

Le Gallois s'occupa des pensionnaires et resta de longues minutes auprès de Myfanwy. Curieux de constater que son époux ne l'avait pas appelé de la journée, il composa son numéro et attendit qu'il décroche, ce qu'il fit après quelques instants.

– Cariad, fit-il, tout va bien ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– J'ai trouvé étonnant que tu ne me téléphones pas.

– Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

– Tu sais bien que ce ne serait pas le cas. Tu m'as l'air de ne pas avoir le moral.

– Non, ça va.

– Bien, si tu le dis, de toute façon, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, je viens de m'occuper de nos pensionnaires. Finley et Declan sont déjà partis avec Anjie et Owen et Tosh ne vont pas tarder.

– Très bien, je t'attends.

– Cariad…

– Oui ?

– Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi Ianto, reviens vite, fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Le Gallois avait perçu de la douleur dans sa voix, il quitta rapidement l'antre du ptérodactyle et prévint le médecin qu'il rentrait chez lui.

En arrivant à la villa, il entra le SUV dans la garage et pénétra dans la maison. Le salon était vide et il fit le tour de toutes les pièces. Ne voyant pas son compagnon, il s'inquiéta d'autant qu'il vit son téléphone portable posé sur la table basse.

– Jack ? Jack où es-tu ?

Il sortit dans le jardin, mais l'immortel ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Faisant le tour pour passer dans l'allée, il vit du mouvement dans le salon de Trevor et traversa la rue rapidement. Après un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il vit le leader et entra.

– Cariad, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en voyant les yeux humides de son époux.

Celui-ci vint près de lui et accepta l'étreinte qu'il lui proposa. Il venait de perdre un ami et après quelques jours où il y avait peu réfléchi, la réalité venait de reprendre ses droits. Il s'épancha sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui le serra contre lui.

– Tu aurais dû m'en parler, fit-il en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Je suis également là pour te soutenir dans de telles épreuves.

– Je…

– Chut, pour le moment, tu vas revenir à la maison et te détendre, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

L'immortel hocha la tête et suivit son compagnon. Après un dernier regard à la pièce, il sortit et rentra chez lui.

– Veux-tu que je te prépare le jacuzzi ?

– Tu crois que nous avons le temps ?

– Bien sûr, les fleurs ne doivent être livrées que dans une heure et demie, tu as largement le temps d'aller te détendre. Ensuite, l'équipe doit venir vers 18 h.

– D'accord, mais je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul, souffla le leader.

– Si tu veux. Va te déshabiller, je prépare ce qu'il faut, répondit le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser légèrement et de se diriger vers le jardin d'hiver.

Il finissait de remplir le bassin quand son amant arriva, enveloppé dans son peignoir. Il le lui retira, déposant des baisers dans son cou, faisant frémir son compagnon puis l'aida à s'installer.

– Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit-il avant de sortir.

Après quelques minutes, il revint et se glissa dans l'eau, ouvrant les bras pour accueillir son époux qui se lova contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment puis le Gallois sentit les mains de son leader glisser doucement sur sa peau. Il le regarda et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se mettre face à lui à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

– Ian…

Le jeune homme reprit ses lèvres, tâtant de la langue pour obtenir l'ouverture qui se fit bientôt. Contre son ventre, il sentait la virilité dressée de son Capitaine et la prit pour la caresser lentement. Jack soupirait tout en répondant au baiser et l'agent Jones se déplaça légèrement pour diriger le membre vers son intimité. Lentement, il s'empala sur l'épieu durci, gémissant au moment de la pénétration. Le leader posa ses mains sur ses hanches et initia un lent mouvement, le faisant coulisser le long de son membre douloureux.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son compagnon qui grimpait progressivement les marches du désir, se tendant sous la sensation qu'il ressentait. Il était beau son Gallois lorsque le plaisir le serrait dans ses bras ! Les mouvements s'accélèrent et devinrent plus erratiques, il prit son sexe et le masturba en accord les allées et venues.

– Viens Ian… murmura-t-il, viens…

Le jeune homme ouvrit les paupières et se perdit dans l'océan azur qui l'enveloppait puis il rejeta la tête en arrière, refermant les yeux, un cri s'échappant de sa bouche quand l'orgasme l'emporta. Le Capitaine le rejoignit presque aussitôt et le serra contre lui, restant à l'abri dans son corps accueillant malgré le léger inconfort dû à son ventre prohéminent.

Lorsque les spasmes de la jouissance se calmèrent, Ianto se redressa et l'embrassa, caressant son visage, vrillant son regard dans le sien puis lorsque le sexe radouci glissa hors de son intimité, il reprit sa place et soupira doucement.

– Tu vas bien ? s'enquit l'immortel.

– Oui, tout est parfait. Mais, je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que je me rhabille, la fleuriste ne va pas tarder à arriver.

– D'accord, je reste encore un peu et je te rejoindrai.

– Ne va pas tomber en sortant, fit le jeune homme.

– Je serai prudent, promis.

Ianto l'embrassa avant de récupérer sa serviette et de sortir du bain. Il quitta le jardin d'hiver en lui envoyant un baiser et alla se vêtir. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la sonnette de l'entrée retentissait et il alla ouvrir.

– Bonjour M. Jones, vos présentations sont dans la voiture, je dois les déposer ici ?

– Je vais vous accompagner, il faut les mettre dans la maison d'en face, fit-il en refermant la porte.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, il revint et trouva son compagnon habillé et assis sur le canapé. Il alla vérifier que tout était prêt pour le buffet et sortit la vaisselle qu'il laissa sur la table de la cuisine. Quand il entendit sonner, il alla ouvrir aux militaires qui venaient d'arriver, accompagnés par Anjela. Ils entrèrent et allèrent voir l'immortel pour discuter en attendant les autres membres qui se présentèrent peu après.

– Bien, si vous le voulez, nous pouvons y aller, pendant que je disposais les fleurs, les pompes funèbres ont déposé Trevor et l'ont installé dans sa chambre, fit le jeune homme.

Tous acquiescèrent et se rendirent dans la villa d'en face. Chacun resta un long moment près de leur ami et deux heures plus tard, ils retournèrent chez le leader. Ianto resta sur place pendant que les employés s'occupaient du corps pour le ramener afin de le préparer pour l'enterrement du lendemain.

Quand il referma la porte, il vit que les invités s'étaient servis. Lorsqu'il il s'approcha, Tosh s'avança vers lui et lui sourit.

– J'ai demandé à Jack si je pouvais faire le service, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Non, pourquoi. Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit le jeune homme en regardant son compagnon.

– Il est triste, mais je pense que c'est normal, il connaissait Trevor depuis longtemps.

– Oui, il a déjà eu une crise d'angoisse avant votre arrivée, mais je pense que ça va passer. Vous avoir ici lui fait très plaisir.

– Nous sommes heureux de le voir aussi, il ne doit surtout pas en douter.

– Merci.

Ils s'approchèrent du buffet et le Gallois se servit avant de rejoindre son époux qui le fixait depuis qu'il était arrivé, écoutant à peine le médecin qui devisait près de lui.

– Tu vas bien Cariad ?

– Oui, tout est en ordre ?

– Oui, tu as assez mangé ?

– Ça va. Pourrais-tu me donner quelque chose à boire ?

– Bien sûr, tu veux de l'eau ou du vin ?

– De l'eau.

Le jeune homme posa son assiette et alla chercher un verre pour son compagnon. Reprenant sa place, il participa à la conversation qui fut animée et chaleureuse. Au bout d'un long moment, le leader se tourna vers la Japonaise qui était assise près de son compagnon, la main sur sa cuisse.

– Alors Tosh, ce mariage, c'est pour quand ?

– Nous avons décidé d'attendre que tu aies accouché, nous voulons, enfin… nous aurions aimé que vous soyez nos témoins Ianto et toi, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit-il. Quand penses-tu Ian ?

– Je suis d'accord aussi.

– Très bien, je pense que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre la venue du bébé et nous pourrons faire la fête, fit l'immortel avec un grand sourire. Et vous pensez déménager ?

– Nous y songeons sérieusement, mais pour le moment, nous n'avons rien trouvé qui nous tente, répondit Owen.

– Et vous seriez appartement ou maison ?

– Plutôt maison évidemment, mais il faut encore que ce soit dans nos moyens.

Le Capitaine tourna les yeux vers son compagnon et celui-ci acquiesça en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

– Bien, alors je pense que vous pourriez arrêter de chercher.

– Comment ça ? fit le médecin sans comprendre.

– J'en ai parlé avec Ianto et j'avais envisagé de vous offrir la maison de Trevor en cadeau de mariage.

– La maison de Trevor ? Pour quelle raison, tu l'as achetée ? demanda Owen.

– Non, en fait, il me l'a léguée par testament et je ne veux pas la vendre, répondit le leader. J'aimerais que vous l'acceptiez, ça nous ferait très plaisir, finit-il en prenant la main de son époux comme pour chercher son soutien.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers leur leader. La jeune informaticienne avait les larmes aux yeux et une goutte roula sur sa joue.

– Eh ma belle, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, fit l'immortel en se penchant un peu vers elle pour lui essuyer la peau.

– C'est… je…

Elle bredouillait et son fiancé la prit dans ses bras.

– Nous te remercions Jack, mais c'est à toi que Trevor a légué sa maison.

– Oui, effectivement, mais à moins que nous fassions chambre, enfin maison à part avec Ianto ou que nous y habitions une semaine sur deux, je pense qu'elle vous serait plus utile. Je ne veux pas la vendre à des inconnus alors je préfère vous l'offrir pour bien démarrer votre nouvelle vie.

– C'est généreux, intervint Anjela, les yeux humides.

– Elle a raison, enchérirent les deux militaires.

– Alors, s'enquit le Gallois, vous acceptez ?

– Oui, soufflèrent les futurs mariés.

– Bien ! Voilà quelque chose de réglé, vous pourrez vous y installer quand vous le voudrez, enfin dès que nous aurons assaini la maison. Tu pourras t'en occuper Ianto ?

– Oui, bien sûr, je le ferai après l'enterrement.

Le Capitaine tenta d'étouffer un bâillement, mais Finley se rendit compte qu'il paraissait fatigué. Il proposa de laisser les deux hommes se reposer et ils prirent congés.

Quand ils furent seuls, l'immortel attira son époux à lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever pour aller se coucher. Ianto le regarda et sourit en le voyant essayer de se redresser, passant sa main sur ses reins et marchant légèrement en canard du fait du poids de l'enfant qu'il portait. Il lui proposa un massage que son compagnon accepta et cala un oreiller sous son ventre pour qu'il soit mieux installé.

Passant ses mains huilées sur toutes les parcelles de peau accessibles, le jeune homme dénouait les muscles tendus de son partenaire, l'écoutant soupirer doucement. Après de longues minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi. Il retira doucement le coussin et l'incita à se glisser sous la couette, ce que le leader fit sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Le Gallois vint s'allonger près de lui après s'être lavé les mains et le Capitaine se lova dans ses bras, les deux hommes sombrant jusqu'au matin.

À l'aube, Jack ouvrit les paupières et regarda son compagnon. Il ne se lassait pas de la vision qu'il avait et resta un long moment sans bouger, attendant patiemment que son ange s'éveille. Un coup de pied le fit gémir et Ianto sursauta, se redressant prestement en le fixant.

– Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Oui, c'est le bébé, il a décidé de faire de l'exercice.

– Oh ! Tu devrais mieux t'installer, il n'aime peut-être pas ta position.

– Sans doute, mais j'aime te regarder dormir, répondit le leader avant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

– Tu sais, on devrait quand même réfléchir aux prénoms, fit Ianto.

– Sans doute, ça nous sera utile à sa naissance, sourit l'immortel.

– Bien, je vais aller faire du café, tu en veux un ?

– Oui, mais avant, je voudrais un baiser, souffla Jack en l'attirant à lui.

_À suivre..._


	57. Chapter 57

**_Chapitre 57_**

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent puis l'échange s'approfondit quand les langues se rencontrèrent. Après quelques minutes, ils durent se séparer et le Gallois se leva pour enfiler son peignoir avant de quitter la chambre après un coup d'œil à son compagnon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le jeune homme était habillé et allait partir pour le Hub quand son époux l'arrêta.

– Tu en as pour longtemps ?

– Non, je vais juste nourrir les pensionnaires et m'assurer que tout va bien. Quand je reviendrai, nous pourrons aller au cimetière, les autres nous y attendrons.

– J'aurais pu venir avec toi.

– Ce n'est pas utile. Prends ton temps, je fais vite, fit-il avant de l'embrasser légèrement et de quitter le salon pour le garage.

Le Capitaine se posta derrière la fenêtre et le regarda s'en aller après lui avoir fait un petit signe de la main.

Quand il arriva à la base, le jeune homme vérifia l'ordinateur de la faille, mais il n'y avait rien de plus que lors de son départ de la villa. Il soupira doucement, il souhaitait que cette journée soit calme pour que l'équipe puisse faire ses adieux à Trevor. Il s'occupa des Weevils et monta voir Myfanwy qui l'observait pendant qu'il avançait dans son antre avant de déposer sa nourriture et de reculer de quelques pas. Pendant quelques minutes, il la regarda manger puis son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il le prit et sourit en voyant le prénom de son époux s'afficher.

– Oui Cariad.

– Tout se passe bien ?

– Évidemment, que t'arrive-t-il ? s'enquit le Gallois en percevant de la tristesse dans la voix de son compagnon.

– Rien, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

– Non, j'ai terminé. J'allais partir. Je suis resté quelques minutes auprès de Myfanwy, elle semble s'ennuyer.

– Je m'en doute, n'oublie pas de baisser le filet qu'elle puisse se détendre.

– C'est fait. Bien, je vais quitter le garage, je passe te prendre dans un quart d'heure.

– Je t'attends, fit le leader avant de raccrocher.

Le Capitaine se leva du canapé où il était assis et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, caressant doucement son ventre. Le bébé était calme depuis que son époux était parti, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Effectivement, lorsque le SUV se gara dans l'allée, il ressentit un violent coup de pied qui le fit gémir. Le Gallois ouvrit la porte au même moment et se précipita, craignant un malaise.

– Ça ira, fit l'immortel. Il t'a senti arriver, il est resté calme jusqu'à ce que tu rentres.

– C'est normal ça ?

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

– On verra avec Owen. Bien, il faudrait y aller, tu crois que ça ira ?

– Oui, bien sûr, fit le leader en se redressant, la main plaquée sur son ventre.

Le jeune homme l'aida à enfiler son manteau et le conduisit au véhicule. Quand il se fut assuré qu'il était correctement attaché, il prit place derrière le volant et s'engagea dans la circulation. Ils devaient faire vite, leurs collègues étaient sans doute déjà à les attendre.

Quand il se gara sur le parking du cimetière, il vit que Owen et Declan étaient là. Un peu plus loin, sur la pelouse bien entretenue, il aperçut les deux jeunes femmes et l'autre militaire. Des chaises avaient été posées près du cercueil et le prêtre, les mains serrées sur sa bible, discutait avec les jeunes gens.

Lorsque Tosh vit le Capitaine, elle en informa ses amis et l'homme d'église reprit sa place, attendant que toutes les personnes s'installent. L'immortel s'assit en faisant attention de bien fermer son manteau et les autres membres se turent pendant que le prêtre commençait à parler.

L'immortel fixait les fleurs posées au sol et vit la présentation que le Gallois avait fait livrer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Ianto et ses détails ! Il savait que le choix des fleurs n'était pas dû au hasard et ne pouvait que l'en féliciter.

Quand la cérémonie fut terminée, le Capitaine resta quelques minutes, les yeux fermés, la paume posée sur le bois, faisant des adieux silencieux à son ami. En sentant une main effleurer la sienne, il ouvrit les paupières et se tourna vers son époux.

– Il va me manquer, souffla-t-il.

– Je m'en doute, mais il sera toujours là, répondit Ianto en posant ses doigts sur son cœur.

– Oui, mais ce sera différent.

– C'est vrai, mais c'est notre lot, voir nos amis partir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Allez viens, il faut rentrer.

Ils suivirent les autres membres qui retournaient à leur véhicule et lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent, les jeunes femmes étaient déjà assises. Au moment où ils allaient se séparer, le bracelet de l'immortel se mit à biper.

– Au Hub ! lança-t-il.

Tous s'engouffrèrent dans les voitures et prirent rapidement la direction de l'institut. Pendant le trajet, le Gallois regarda son époux de temps en temps, celui-ci avait le visage fermé mais semblait calme.

– Jack, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? finit-il par demander.

– Nous avons de la visite.

– Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la base ?

– On peut dire ça.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux et descendirent dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Lorsque le sas bascula, le leader s'avança en souriant, le Seigneur du Temps les attendait, assis sur le coin du bureau de Tosh.

– Bonjour Docteur ! lança-t-il avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

– Eh bien mon ami, si j'avais su que ça vous ferait autant plaisir de me voir, je serais revenu plus bien tôt, fit-il en riant.

– Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu, vous le savez.

– Oui, bien sûr. Mesdames, Messieurs ! salua-t-il à l'adresse des autres membres.

– Vous ne nous aviez pas prévenus de votre passage, vous ne nous apportez pas de mauvaises nouvelles j'espère, fit le Capitaine.

– Je ne suis pas toujours un oiseau de mauvais augure, répondit le voyageur. Non, le Tardis avait besoin de refaire le plein alors j'en ai profité. Alors, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

– Eh bien, nous nous sommes mariés.

– Bien ! Félicitations. Merci M. Jones, fit-il en prenant la tasse tendue.

– Appelez-moi Ianto, Docteur, M. Jones, c'était mon père.

Le jeune homme laissa ses collègues se servir et s'assit près de son compagnon. Le Seigneur du Temps les observa quelques instants sans rien dire.

– Alors, comment se passe votre grossesse ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Pas trop mal, mais je suis bloqué au Hub ou à la villa, grogna le leader.

– Je me doute que ça doit vous sembler long.

– Oui, mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai un médecin intransigeant pour ce qui concerne la santé et ne parlons pas de mon époux ! fit-il en souriant.

– Tu sais bien que nous voulons prendre soin de toi, fit Owen en s'approchant.

– Oui, mais j'ai toujours été assez actif.

– Dans quelques semaines, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, fit le voyageur.

– Mauvais souvenirs ! répondit Jack, absolument pas, c'est une période dont je veux me rappeler le plus longtemps possible.

– Et vous avez réfléchi au prénom ? Au fait, c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

– Il ne veut pas le savoir, intervint Owen. Nous aurons tous la surprise à la naissance.

– Mais vous, vous devez bien avoir une idée, fit le Docteur, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

– Je respecte le choix de mon patient, fit-il sérieusement.

– Je n'en doute pas ! Alors, ce prénom ? insista-t-il en regardant le Gallois et l'immortel tour à tour.

– Nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchi, fit Ianto, mais nous allons en discuter.

– Et vous n'avez pas une petite idée ?

– Docteur, vous êtes bien curieux, sourit le Capitaine.

– J'aime les naissances presque autant que les mariages, je n'y peux rien, fit-il avec une petite moue.

– Alors Ian, toi qui fais des choix à longueur de journée, que proposerais-tu ? fit Jack.

– Eh bien, il y en a plusieurs qui ont retenu mon attention…

– Vous voyez ! le coupa l'immortel, elle n'arrête pas de travailler cette jolie tête !

Il attira son compagnon à lui et l'embrassa délicatement avant d'entrelacer leur doigts.

– Alors mon ange…

– Pour le moment, j'ai noté Rhian pour un garçon et Seren ou Anwen pour une fille.

– C'est joli, fit Tosh, qu'en penses-tu Jack ?

– Nous avons encore le temps de nous décider, mais j'aime bien.

– Et vous souhaiteriez avoir un garçon ou une fille ? s'enquit le voyageur.

– Peu importe, répondit le Gallois.

– Au fait Docteur, ce matin, j'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre. Ianto était parti et le bébé était calme, mais quand il s'est garé dans l'allée, il a commencé à gigoter. Pensez-vous que ce soit un coïncidence ou…

– Si vous suggérez qu'il ait pu savoir que son père arrivait, je ne peux pas vous le dire, il faudrait qu'il soit télépathe pour ça, mais au terme où vous en êtes, je ne pense pas que nous puissions sérieusement envisager cette possibilité.

– Et pour ce qui est de notre particularité ? glissa le jeune homme.

Le Seigneur du Temps le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Lors de la conception, les deux hommes étaient devenus immortels, mais il ignorait ce que ça aurait comme incidence sur l'enfant porté par le leader.

– Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Ça ne s'est jamais produit, mais si la ligne du temps venait à nouveau à changer, je le saurai rapidement.

– Comment ça _changer à nouveau_ ? demanda Owen.

– Eh bien, quand Ianto a été rendu à la vie, la ligne du Capitaine s'est modifiée. Elle ne s'est pas réduite, mais simplement dédoublée. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi puisque ce sont deux êtres différents. Je me serais attendu à voir une nouvelle ligne mais là, c'est la même, tout simplement.

– Et ça aura une incidence sur nos vies ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Je l'ignore.

– Peu importe Ian, souffla le leader. Profitons de ce que nous avons, c'est le plus important, tu ne crois pas ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Docteur, s'enquit le Capitaine, vous comptez rester parmi nous combien de temps ?

– Je ne suis que de passage, mais rassurez-vous, je serai bien là pour la naissance de votre enfant. Bien, je vais devoir y aller, il faut que je m'arrête à Londres, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Martha ? souffla Jack.

– Oui mon ami, sa présence à mes côtés me manque, je dois bien l'avouer, alors dès que je suis dans le coin, je vais la voir.

– Vous serez toujours le bienvenu, vous le savez bien, que ce soit auprès d'elle ou ici même.

– Je m'en doute. Alors portez-vous bien et laissez-vous dorloter, répondit l'homme de Gallifrey avec un sourire.

Il salua tous les membres et se dirigea vers le Tardis. Quelques minutes après, la cabine bleue avait disparu, laissant le silence retomber dans la salle.

– Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer chez nous, lança le Capitaine. Fin, peux-tu t'occuper des pensionnaires avec Declan ?

– Bien sûr. Attends-nous Anjie, nous allons te raccompagner.

Les deux hommes partirent en direction des voûtes et la jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé auprès de son leader qui venait de prendre place.

Lorsque tout fut en ordre, l'équipe quitta le Hub, ils avaient besoin de retrouver la quiétude de leur appartement, cependant, les militaires insistèrent pour qu'Anjela ne passe pas la soirée toute seule chez elle et l'invitèrent à rester avec eux. Après un repas agréable, ils lui proposèrent de dormir dans la chambre d'amis, ce qu'elle accepta, ne voulant pas rester isolée après cette journée difficile.

Owen et Tosh sortirent au restaurant et rentrèrent chez eux après une longue balade dans les rues de Cardiff.

Jack et Ianto dînèrent devant la cheminée, le jeune homme s'étant arrêté chez le traiteur. Il voulait gâter son époux et avait choisi ses mets préférés. Après une douche câline autant que coquine, ils allèrent se coucher et se laissèrent glisser dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, une visio conférence fut mise en place et les membres entendus par les responsables de l'Unit. Malgré des questions pour le moins ambigües et quelquefois piégeuses, ils ne purent rien trouver pour mettre le Capitaine dans une situation critique et durent accepter de fermer le dossier. Une nouvelle page était tournée, l'équipe pouvait continuer son travail sans craindre une ingérence de la maison-mère.

oOoOo

Deux mois et demi plus tard, la base trembla, les papiers volèrent dans la zone, annonçant l'arrivée du Seigneur du Temps. Quand il sortit de la cabine bleue, il sourit et s'avança vers le leader qui était installé sur le canapé. Tosh s'empressa de récupérer les feuilles et retourna à son poste après avoir fait un petit signe à l'arrivant.

– Bonjour Docteur, fit-il en l'invitant à s'approcher.

– Bonjour Jack.

– Ian, tu pourrais nous préparer un café ?

– Oui bien sûr, fit le Gallois avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine après avoir salué leur visiteur.

– Comment vous sentez-vous mon ami ? s'enquit le voyageur.

– Bien, je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est que la naissance est pour bientôt ? fit le leader en passant sa main sur son ventre rebondi.

– C'est possible, mais je ne pourrai pas vous donner de délai, Idris m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait venir, je n'en sais pas plus. Vous savez comment elle est, si je n'avais pas obéi, elle m'y aurait obligé, fit-il avec un sourire.

– Oui, effectivement, mais comment lui en vouloir ?

Le jeune homme revint peu après et proposa les tasses. Ses collègues étaient remontés des sous-sols et s'installèrent avec eux pour déguster la boisson et écouter les dernières anecdotes du Docteur.

Il fut question d'une visite sur la planète des Oods et de la libération, avec l'aide de Ood Sigma, du cerveau géant qui était à l'origine de l'espèce. Les humains qui les exploitaient avaient décidé de les éliminer à la suite d'une contagion qui rendait les créatures agressives et destructrices. Cependant, le Docteur se garda de leur dire que l'alien lui avait annoncé sa fin, comment pourrait-il avouer à ses amis qu'il allait bientôt quitter ce monde !

Cependant, il croisa le regard de l'immortel qui avait perçu ses pensées. Jack posa sa main sur son genou, compatissant à sa peine, il sentait que cette nouvelle avait bouleversé le Seigneur du Temps, mais tout avait une fin, le Docteur reviendrait sous une autre apparence, mais le reverrait-il un jour ?

La conversation roula sur d'autres sujets et le voyageur fut heureux d'apprendre qu'Anjela s'était bien intégrée à sa nouvelle vie. Elle lui confirma que son choix avait été le meilleur et que même si elle regrettait ses escapades dans l'univers, elle se trouvait très bien à Cardiff et appréciait ses nouveaux amis qui le lui rendaient bien. Elle avait trouvé une famille, un soutien indéfectible et un travail qui lui plaisait beaucoup, que demander de plus ?

Deux jours plus tard, le Capitaine donnait naissance à un beau bébé, leur trésor, qui serait choyé par tous les membres du Hub. Les deux militaires le regardait avec envie, mais finalement, ils se disaient que faute d'en avoir un eux-mêmes, ils avaient toujours la possibilité d'adopter un enfant qui ferait le bonheur de leur existence. Le Docteur et Anjie restaient silencieux, appréciant le tableau qui s'offrait à eux.

Quand le leader ouvrit les yeux après un repos bien mérité, son époux était à ses côtés, tenant le nouveau-né dans ses bras.

– Ian ? fit-il un peu hagard.

– Oui Cariad, tout s'est bien passé, ne t'en fais pas, répondit le Gallois en caressant la joue de son époux.

– Tu avais raison, fit l'immortel après un instant de silence.

– À quel propos ?

– Ce que tu as écrit dans ton journal après notre mariage.

– Je n'ai fait que compléter ce que tu avais mis et tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, nous sommes bien deux hommes, deux cœurs, deux âmes, mais un seul amour qui durera l'éternité…

– Oui mon ange.

Le Gallois se pencha pour poser l'enfant près de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le bébé dormait toujours profondément et le Capitaine le regarda attentivement.

– J'ai l'impression de te voir, fit-il doucement, la ressemblance est flagrante.

– J'en dirais autant pour toi.

À ce moment, le médecin s'approcha avec sa fiancée qui avait les larmes aux yeux devant ce tendre tableau.

– Alors Jack, comment te sens-tu ?

– Bien, je vais pouvoir reprendre ma place dans l'équipe.

– Oui bien sûr, mais donne-toi quelques jours, tu vas en avoir besoin pour prendre tes marques. Un enfant en bas-âge donne beaucoup de travail, tu vas très vite t'en rendre compte.

– Nous allons gérer, ne t'en fais donc pas.

– Bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir déclarer votre bébé à l'état-civil, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin du prénom que vous avez choisi, fit-il en les regardant tour à tour.

Les deux hommes se mirent à sourire, mais gardèrent le silence, leur enfant, leur trésor grandirait entouré d'amour par des parents qui devraient sans doute se résigner à lui laisser, un jour, prendre place dans la voûte céleste pour veiller sur eux et les autres descendants de la famille Harkness-Jones.

– Alors ? insista le médecin.

– Chut… fit Ianto, laisse dormir notre étoile.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Étoile = Ster en Gallois, donc il s'agit d'une petite fille qui porte le prénom de Seren._


End file.
